Последний Аватар
by Domochevsky
Summary: Данное произведение является прямым продолжением фильма, берущим начало от битвы у Колодца Душ. Сюжет романа игнорирует большую часть известной информации о будущих картинах франшизы и предлагает альтернативный взгляд на развитие вселенной "Аватара".
1. Chapter 1

**ПОСЛЕДНИЙ АВАТАР**

 **ЦИКЛ «ДЕТИ КОСМОСА»**

 _«Другие тени Земли»_

 _«История двух сестёр»_

 _«Последний Аватар»_

 _«Дочь Космоса»_

Арка I. Переродившиеся в буре

 _Если птица в клетке тесной — меркнет в гневе свод небесный._

 _Ад колеблется, доколе стонут голуби в неволе._

 _Дому жребий безысходный предвещает пёс голодный._

 _Конь, упав в изнеможенье, о кровавом молит мщенье._

 _Заяц, пулей изувечен, мучит душу человечью._

 _Мальчик жаворонка ранит — ангел петь в раю не станет._

— Уильям Блейк. Прорицания невинности

Глава 1

Нескончаемые потоки информации текли со множества дисплеев в командном центре Адских Врат, но ничто из того не имело для администратора никакого смысла.

— Что происходит, капитан? — напряжённо спросил Паркер Селфридж.

— Трудно сказать, сэр, — ответила ему Сион Росс, временно исполняющая обязанности полковника Куоритча, главы службы безопасности, несколько часов назад убывшего с базы вместе с основными ударными силами. — Сорок минут назад группа из боевых и транспортных вертолётов, включая орбитальный шаттл, вошли в так называемый электровихрь. Электромагнитные возмущения в данной области Пандоры сильнее всего. Телеметрия поступает с перебоями, даже голосовые передачи между подразделениями будут содержать помехи, не говоря уже о связи с Адскими Вратами — радиопередачи там малоэффективны.

Через десять минут после ухудшения связи они получили сообщения, которые ясно дали понять — туземцы атакуют. С тех пор не было ничего, кроме беспорядочных фрагментированных сообщений: большинство из них представляли собой мешанину путанных команд, криков и ругани. Последние несколько минут напряжение в командном центре росло, лица персонала становились мрачнее с каждым мгновением, противный холодок грыз их позвонки — всё происходящее, по их мнению, явно вышло за пределы осмысленного плана.

— Трудно сказать, да? — глухо произнёс Селфридж, нервно покусывая губы. — Это не то, что я хочу от вас услышать, капитан. А как насчёт спутникового наблюдения? — он указал на один из дисплеев, где радужный рой пятен спиралью закручивался в центре спутниковых снимков области парящих гор, в реальном времени отображая активную деятельность войск людей и На'ви.

Сион выпрямилась. Черты сложены в холодную маску, подсознательно смоделированную по наиболее характерному для неё бездушному выражению лица.

— В данный момент мы немногое способны извлечь из этой мешанины, сэр. Высокий облачный покров, горят леса, высокая задымлённость. Без телеметрии зёрна от плевел не отделить — мы не способны определить, где находятся наши войска, а вражеские банши сопоставимы размерами с нашими «Скорпионами».

Взгляд рослой женщины с азиатскими чертами лица никогда не покидал экранов, а её спокойный голос начинал злить администратора.

— Ну а шаттл, а «Дракон» Куоритча? — Паркер перешёл на крик. — Вы способны отличить следы таких огромных машин на экране!? Это ж вам не грёбанные банши! Чёрт, я сам могу видеть две больших пятна на изображении!

— Простите, сэр, — голос Сион был по-прежнему безмятежен и в чём-то бесчувствен. — …но эти метки не движутся.

— Покажите мне их, — Селфридж подбежал к консоли одного из операторов, — это глупое святое дерево — прямо здесь, да! — Ткнул пальцем в монитор. — Вы может мне внятно объяснить, что за чертовщина там твориться? Почему они висят на одном месте? Высаживают десант?

Капитан впервые за последние часы посмотрела в его глаза, она хотела изречь всю правду прямо и безжалостно, но одна из операторов опередила её.

— Записи показывают, что температурный след меток варьировался от семисот до тысячи градусов, мэм.

Безмолвие окутало командный центр. Только шум оборудования монотонностью своей вклинивался в возникшую тишину.

Неожиданно с мучительной ясностью весь происходивший хаос начал доходить до администратора.

— Да, сэр, — подтверждая его невысказанную догадку, невыносимо спокойно произнесла Сион, — они рухнули.

Персонал начал испуганно переглядываться.

— Но…, — Селфридж схватился за спинку одного из пультовых кресел, чтобы не упасть. — Шаттл, это же многомиллиардная машина… Как же так!?

Паркер не хотел, чтобы Куоритч использовал орбитальное судно в этой грязной миссии, но полковник гарантировал ему, что машина не получит и царапины!

Паника пронзила всё его естество. Как он объяснит совету директоров потерю дорогостоящего оборудования? А отец… Его вышвырнут отсюда! Что делать?

— Мэм, — один из операторов обратился к Сион, — «Самсон» Эхо 9 вышел из эпицентра электровихря. У нас есть нечёткий сигнал.

— Установите связь, — скомандовала Сион.

Из динамиков раздался мужской голос.

— Адские Врата, это Эхо 9, мы вын…, — сигнал был прерывистый, но даже Селфридж мог безошибочно услышать панику в голосе пилота винтокрылой машины.

— Эхо 9, это центр, сообщите о своём статусе, — сказала капитан Росс.

— Статус...!? …ой накрылся… мой статус! Эти твари сожрали моих пулемётчиков! Чуть не… меня!

— Кто пилотирует Эхо 9? — спросила Сион у операторов.

— Сержант Рауль Вайти, мэм.

— Угомонитесь, сержант Вайти, это капитан Росс. Держите себя в руках и спокойно доложите обстановку.

Из динамиков вылилась поразительная цепочка ненормативной лексики, которая стала намного яснее, когда «Самсон», наконец, вырвался из радиуса воздействия электровихря, и в итоге Вайти достаточно успокоился, чтобы подчиниться приказу Росс.

— Мы... были среди летающих гор, когда они атаковали. Сотни наездников на банши. Они прятались в тени скал и неожиданно рухнули на нас сверху. Они сразу же вынесли где-то с десяток вертолётов, но потом мы начали их давить. Проблемы возникли только с огромной оранжевой скотиной, но конвертоплан полковника заставил ту отступить. Похоже, мы начали побеждать, но затем начался ад! ТЫСЯЧИ этих летающих тварей полезли откуда не возьмись. Клянусь, не думаю, что хоть на какой-то из них были наездники! Взбесившиеся животные и только. Мы пробовали разбить этот рой, но их оказалось слишком много! Я истратил все боеприпасы, но они продолжали пребывать, я потерял Кейджа, потом Старка — боже, парню попросту отгрызли голову! — а они продолжали пребывать. Нервы сдали, мэм, я решил отступить в безопасный район…, — он прокашлялся и добавил тихо, — без приказа.

— Он видел, что случилось с челноком? — спросил Селфридж.

Сион продублировала вопрос сержанту.

— Нет, мэм, спасал машину и свою шкуру, было не до того.

— А как насчёт «Дракона» и полковника Куоритча?

— Я видел, как его машина загорелась и, потеряв управление, скрылась в гуще леса. Не знаю о судьбе полковника. Ребята на земле тоже кричали о помощи. Чёрт возьми! Последнее сообщение было о приближении группы крупных зверей…

— Мэм? — к Сион обратился другой специалист. — Ещё четыре вертолёта вышли на связь, покинув область электровихря.

— Очень хорошо. Сержант Вайти, — Сион обратилась к пилоту, — немедленно возвращайтесь на базу. Избегайте любых столкновений.

— Есть, мэм!

Паркер сидел в кресле, наматывая галстук на кончик пальца, а взгляд его остекленел, словно он вглядывался в пустоту.

— Пять? — пробормотал Селфридж. — Выбралось всего пять вертолётов из сорока шести?

— Вполне вероятно, их будет больше, — флегматично добавила Сион. — Если будет, — последнюю фразу она не произнесла вслух.

— Итак, что нам теперь делать? — спросил Селфридж в оцепенении. — Капитан Росс, вы сейчас исполняете обязанности главы службы безопасности. Что… нам… делать?

Офицер мрачно оглядела всех, находящихся в командном центре.

— Готовимся защищать колонию!


	2. Chapter 2

Глава 2

— Всё закончилось?

Измученный оператор аватара рухнул на землю. Его тело залило потом, каждый его мускул болел, а в груди пульсировала фантомная боль от ранения, оборвавшего связь двух тел, сердец и душ. Будучи учёным, в такое не поверишь, но живя в этом родственном тебе теле день за днём, ты словно даришь ему частицы своего «я», наполняя «пустую чашу» гибрида чем-то необъяснимым, но очень дорогим для тебя.

Он вздрогнул от воспоминаний. Внезапный удар, жгучая боль, а затем тьма, медленно уступившая свету, проникшему под распахнувшуюся крышку модуля связи. Немыслимое чувство утраты и страх. Больно потерять своё второе «я». Действительно больно, мучительно тоскливо. Одиноко.

Ни один из его друзей не отвечал, рация молчала, лишь треск помех; силы иссякли, а голос охрип от постоянных попыток с ними связаться. Джейк, Труди…

Но сейчас он просто полулежал, растянувшись на земле, и смотрел на тело Куоритча, превратившееся в подушечку для иголок размером с копьё. Просто мёртвое тело, застывшее вместе с его искорёженным эксзоскелетом. Подходящий гроб для дьявола. Ярость, которую Норм ощущал ранее, когда с безумие в глазах и с автоматом на перевес покинул полевой жилой блок, желая кого-нибудь убить, ненадолго вернулась, а затем отступила — сказывается переутомление. Осталась тупая ноющая боль от несуществующей раны.

— Ублюдок… хренов…, — выдохнул Норман остатки гнева.

Полковник был ответственен за смерть Грейс. Он принёс смерть и разрушение, случившиеся сегодня и несколько дней назад и во все эти годы, что он вёл свою войну с местными. Норм впервые испытал огромное удовлетворение, увидев, как кто-то умер за свои чудовищные ошибки. Чёрт! Сегодня он увидел до того много мертвецов — за всю жизнь столько живых не видел. Мотнул головой. И содрогнулся от мерзких образов, стоявших перед глазами. Хватит этого безумия!

Он стащил лямку автомата с плеча и с отвращением отшвырнул оружие в заросли. Затем перевёл взгляд на пару, слившуюся в объятиях возле разрушенного модуля жилого блока. Невыразимо трогательная сцена: Нейтири нежно и чутко удерживала в своих руках настоящее тело, казалось, спящего Джейка, словно ребёнка, не отрывая ласкового взгляда от возлюбленного. Она чуть слышно напевала ему. И её ничуть не пугал истинный облик милого супруга. Связало их души нечто большее, чем то самое тёплое чувство, знакомое любому, кто его испытал.

Норман же ощущал себя очень неловко рядом с ними, словно бы мешал им своим присутствием.

— Война не для меня, Джейк, — немного подождав, рискнул разрушить идиллию Норман. — Думаю, теперь я оставлю её профессионалам, вроде тебя.

Его слова, похоже, дошли до Джейка, он пошевелился в объятиях Нейтири.

— Отдохни, Джейк, — мягко прошептала Нейтири. — Тебе нужно перевести дух.

— Моё тело ничего не делало, — произнёс Джейк. — Вот, — он указал на лежащего рядом аватара, — тот, кто пережил ад. И времени у нас мало, надо разведать обстановку. И действовать дальше… Ещё ничего не кончилось.

— Ну, Куоритч мёртв, как и, вероятно, большинство из его бойцов, — пояснил Норм. — В лесу много сбитых вертолётов, а покойников на земле ни счесть, ни одного живого или раненного — из тех, которых я видел. Я побоялся идти дальше, когда в голове прояснилось: не был уверен, что зверьё меня примет за своего и пощадит. Рад, что наткнулся на вас. И, самое главное, КАК ТЫ ЭТО СДЕЛАЛ, Джейк? Словно сама природа обрушилась на людей, будто чёртов катаклизм!

Джейк помедлил с ответом, кротко сжал ладонь Нейтири, посмотрев в её чистые глаза, преисполненные любовью и верой в него.

— Видимо, Эйва иногда отвечает на молитвы.

Затем Джейк посмотрел на Нормана, в его взгляде читалось сожаление. Словно он знал, что-то ещё, очень важное для ввязавшегося в эту войну учёного.

— Эйва? Ты имеешь в виду... Боже, Джейк! — воскликнул Норман. — Ты понимаешь, что это значит!?

— Что она верит в неудачников?

— Нет, ну, да, но это не то, о чём я говорю! Ты попросил её о помощи, и она откликнулась! Осознала твои слова, и опасность, что стоит за ними. Она мобилизовала всех живых существ в этом регионе и отправила их сражаться. Ох, как бы я хотел, чтобы Грейс была здесь…

— Она здесь, — Джейк и Нейтири произнесли это в унисон, или Норману это показалось.

Глаза Норма затуманились от слёз. Накатило. Всё разом. Кровопролитная война, Грейс, потеря аватара. Он порывисто вздохнул, ладонью сметая с лица влажные дорожки.

Чуть погодя он собрался с силами и спросил:

— Итак, что нам теперь делать?

— Сам модуль связи повреждён не сильно, — Джейк указал на раскуроченное жилище, — и он должен снова заработать , чтобы я мог использовать свой аватар. — Нейтири аккуратно подняла Джейка, собираясь отнести его в жилой блок. — Для Торук Макто ещё есть работа.


	3. Chapter 3

Глава 3

Капитан Сион Росс обвела взглядом всех собравшихся в зале для брифинга, всех поражённых, испуганных, обозлённых людей, ждавших её решения. Но что она могла сказать всем им? Факт в том, что они в капкане, прижаты к ногтю кучкой дикарей с луками и стрелами. Бежать или забиться в угол и огрызаться до последнего? Сейчас эмоции доминируют над логикой. Они долго не выстоят, если объединённая мощь кланов На'ви обрушится на ослабевшие Адские Врата.

— Больше нет выживших из наземных сил? — проскрипел Паркер Селфридж, разорвав томительную и напряжённую тишину. — Совсем?

Сион всегда считала, что босс обязан быть жёстким и собранным, суровым, но справедливым. Слабость — крах для его управленческой деятельности. Селфридж же раскис и сдулся.

— Пока нет, — ответила лейтенант Татьяна Андерсон. — Всего несколько десятков человек выкарабкалось из той бойни.

Сейчас лейтенант исполняла обязанности Росс в роли главы отдела связи. Фактически, многие из офицеров и гражданских сотрудников, кроме управляющего по материально-техническому обеспечению, действовали вместо кого-то, сражённого в битве.

Тем временем лейтенант продолжала.

— В течение последних двух дней наши разведывательные беспилотные летательные аппараты, аккуратно обходя границы электровихря, искали любые следы выживших. В целом, если никто не выкарабкался из той бойни и никак не обнаружил себя, скорее всего уже никогда не объявится.

Сион покачала головой. Из того, что они смогли вместе собрать, проанализировав доклады выживших членов экипажей вертолётов и загрузив с машин показания датчиков телеметрии, казалось, что ни один из десантировавшихся бойцов не выжил. Нещадная волна из хищных зверей оборвала их нити жизни. Мерзость! Раз уже попытки отговорить его от войны с местными не увенчались успехом, когда разрабатывался план наступления, Росс посоветовала полковнику вообще не развёртывать наземные войска. Просто сбросьте бомбы на проклятое дерево, спалите то, что ещё шевелится ракетами, а затем вернитесь домой и оцените результаты. Но Майлз Куоритч обезумил. Она подозревала, что у него с головой не в порядке с первого дня своего пребывания на Пандоре. У человека просто зудело по любой причине — действовать. Ещё на Земле она насмотрелась на таких адреналиновых маньяков, переживших ад в непрекращающихся локальных конфликтах. Поэтому, когда появилось основание пустить кровь местным, он не собирался сдерживать себя. Она в то же время понимала, что именно её возражения против плана полковника стали причиной… её выживания. Бросив Росс здесь на базе, Куоритч, пусть и сам того не осознавая, сохранил ей жизнь.

— И так, что у нас в остатке? — спросил Селфридж.

Лейтенант взглянула на Сион, та кивнула.

— У нас осталось ещё двести сорок четыре сотрудника службы безопасности, шесть из которых тяжело ранены. Одиннадцать вооружённых вертолётов типа «Скорпион», девять вертолётов типа «Самсон», двадцать семь функционирующих и готовых к работе экзоскелетов и полтора десятка единиц наземного транспорта. Помимо того, активная защита периметра Адских Врат исправна и может быть пущена в ход в любое мгновение, включая и системы противовоздушной обороны. Однако, большинство других оставшихся сотрудников — это гражданские, инженеры и учёные, обслуживающий персонал. Пусть большинство из них имеет сносную для самообороны боевую подготовку, но они не профессиональные солдаты. Итого: более тысячи гражданских сотрудников, и большинство из них могут использовать оружие, если это необходимо. К сожалению, стрелкового оружия на всех не хватит, печать на стереолитографическом заводе необходимых составных частей для производства хотя бы лёгкого вооружения займёт неопределённое время. Боеприпасов тоже не хватает — это отдельная тема.

— Это означает, что мы пока что можем оборонять Адские Врата, — подытожила Сион.

— Как насчёт добывающих секторов? — спросил Селфридж. — И что вы имеете в виду под словом «пока», капитан?

— Сэр, мы точно не знаем о планах противника, какие силы они могут бросить нас. Как нам известно, На'ви из других кланов продолжают пребывать, их многие тысячи, мы не можем разделять наши собственные силы. Я уже объявила эвакуацию всех рабочих из Сектора 6. Думаю, следует закрыть Сектора 1 и 3, а затем перебросить освободившихся людей на охрану периметра.

— Вы бросите оборудование? — всплеснув руками, возразил Селфридж. — Десятки единиц дорогостоящей техники? Её пожгут и сломают!

— Боюсь, нам придётся, — сухо ответила Сион. — Впрочем, используя удалённое управление мобильной техникой, размещённой в Секторе 2, можно перебросить её прямо из диспетчерской, хотя это займёт пару дней и, определённо, машины атакуют во время их передвижения. Мобильное оборудование из Секторо может быть перемещено прямо сейчас к нашему периметру. — Росс сокрушённо вздохнула, увидев кислую мину администратора, явно недовольного её словами. — У нас просто-напросто нет ресурсов для защиты всего. Когда закладывалась колония на Пандоре, военными и учёными не предполагалась вероятность того, что все животные на планете взбесятся и атакуют, словно повинуясь чьему-то приказу.

— Мы никогда и не знали, что они могут это сделать, — пробормотал Паркер, едва не сплюнув, но вовремя одумавшись.

— Если бы вы слушали доктора Августин, нам бы не пришлось так дорого заплатить за ваши глупые выходки! — воскликнул один из учёных, присутствовавших на брифинге.

Максим Патэл, с удивлением подумала Сион, что он здесь забыл? Впрочем, учитывая, что сейчас именно он глава научного отдела, всё встаёт на свои места. Ей определённо есть, что сказать этому человеку, поставившему под удар безопасность целой колонии. Но позже.

— Ваша психованная докторша никогда и ничего не говорила об этом! — прорычал Селфридж, но в тоже время продолжал вспоминать, что такие разговоры у него с ней бывали неоднократно.

— Прошу вас держать себя в руках, — твёрдо произнесла Сион. — Я знаю, что все мы здесь потерпели фиаско, на каждом из нас достаточно вины за непростительную недальновидность. Но основная задача здесь и сейчас обеспечить защиту базы и людей в ней находящихся. Рабочие сектора и техника на данный момент не являются нашим приоритетом. Как у главы службы безопасности Адских Врат, у меня есть все полномочия действовать согласно специальным инструкциям в случае чрезвычайных ситуаций. — Росс обвела всех долгим взглядом, дав людям время осмыслить сказанное. — Силы, которые остались в нашем распоряжении, включая автоматизированную защиту периметра, вполне способны отразить атаку извне. Наше оружие максимально эффективно вне электромагнитной аномалии. Самонаводящиеся ракеты имеют высокую точность и могут активно преследовать цель, у нас их около восьмисот. Крупнокалиберные спаренные оружейные башни вдоль стен могут уничтожать больших животных и без задержек реагировать на малые быстродвижущиеся цели, включая те, что способны атаковать с воздуха; орудия всё время активны и снабжены боеприпасами. Адские Врата способны отразить нападение…

— Как долго? — перебил её Селфридж.

Проклятье! Он спрашивает: через какое время рабочие смогут возобновить добычу, или же сколько времени они смогут продержаться?

Сион вздохнула.

— Это действительно серьёзный вопрос. Как военный эксперт я не могу вам дать каких-либо точных цифр. Я имею в виду, — поспешила она прервать потоки желчи Селфриджа, — если у аборигенов достаточно сил и желания сражаться, включая поддержку целой орды зверей, что в обоих случаях верно…, мы обречены.

Угрюмые окаменевшие лица администратора и всех присутствующих говорили о многом. Она смотрела на волнующихся людей, но лицо её оставалось бесстрастным. Росс продолжала говорить такие слова, стараясь, скорее, не запугать, но вбить каждому в голову простые факты. При этом она не хотела лгать им. В данной ситуации честность не лучший способ поддержать моральный дух, но и откровенная ложь заставит всех сомневаться — сами инстинкты будут говорить им обратное.

— У нас нет войск, техники, оружия… Хватит лишь отразить атаки опьянённых победой дикарей, но в долгосрочной перспективе — не единого шанса. Боеприпасы станут решающим фактором.

— Мне казалось, у нас тут целый склад с боеприпасами! — выбивая чечётку каблуком своей туфли, ткнул в её сторону пальцем Селфридж.

— Более половины из них были израсходованы за последние две недели, — сказала Сион. — Более-менее крупная атака вполне способна съесть десять-пятнадцать процентов от общего количества. Несколько поистине агрессивных волн и нам нечем будет обороняться. Ведь так, лейтенант Андерсон?

— Опасаюсь, что да, мэм. Изначально мы занимались ограниченным патрулированием и охраной шахт. Наращивание сил во время пребывания на Пандоре полковника Куоритча, увеличило потребности в боеприпасах, склады ломились от этого добра, хотя никаких планов по расширению военной активности не было, что всё равно вылилось в серьёзные затраты.

Сион мрачно кивнула и подумала о старой престарой поговорке: когда дело доходит до войны, любители говорят о стратегии, а профессионалы говорят о снабжении и логистике. И сейчас ситуация с их материально-техническим обеспечением была плачевной.

— Но мы способны восполнить их за счёт новой поставки материалов для их производства, — отчаянно возразил Селфридж. — Следующий звездолёт должен пребыть всего через три месяца.

— Я видела списки поставок, сэр, — ответила лейтенант. — Разработка шахты второго сектора, как вам известно, была в приоритете. Запчасти, материалы для боеприпасов, тонкие инструменты поставляются согласно стандартной смете расходов. Перерасход вышеперечисленного в них не учитывается. Следует также добавить, что следующий корабль не везёт никакого военного оборудования: ни для экзоскелетов, ни для вертолётов. Нам их не из чего собирать, да и нет времени на это в таких обстоятельствах. И на борту всего лишь сотня новых сотрудников службы безопасности. Согласно графику, серьёзных изменений в таком виде поставок не предпринимается до четвёртого рейса, то есть следующий корабль, который уже находиться в полёте к нам и снабжён всем необходимым для работы с военной техникой, а также военными специалистами, пребудет через четыре с половиной года. Да и если бы всё необходимое присутствовало на ближайшем рейсе, три месяца это слишком долго в нашей ситуации.

— И сорок наших оставшихся в живых солдат должны вернуться домой на следующем рейсе, — добавил один из кадровиков. — Несмотря на сложившуюся обстановку, у нас нет законного права заставить их остаться.

— Возможно, — неопределённо произнесла Сион, услышав в словах кадровика слабовыраженный подтекст: «Если мы сами не собираемся бежать».

— Так что же нам делать? — простонал Селфридж. — Вы, наконец, можете дать мне ответ, который я от вас требую всё это время!? Я этой войны не хотел!

Сион горько усмехнулась. Как же! Она видела и как запугивал Куоритч Селфриджа, и как тот дал добро на «выселение» клана На'ви, ставшего катализатором всего этого дерьма. Хотел войны или нет, но он мог это предотвратить, несмотря на ту информацию, доступ к которой она получила благодаря своей новой должности.

— К сожалению, сэр, — Сион собралась с мыслями, — у нас есть лишь один вариант сейчас — защищаться. Но, как мы уже обсудили, нам не выиграть в долгосрочной перспективе. Поэтому есть два способа выхода из сложившейся обстановки. Первый — эвакуация.

— Вы рехнулись! — вскочил Селфридж. — Вы не можете принимать таких решений единолично, это угроза интересам компании.

— Если бы выбор был между спасением и уничтожением, какое решение приняли бы вы, мистер Селфридж? — резко осадила его Росс.

— Какой другой вариант? — смиренно спросил Селфридж.

Сион, не скрывая призрения, посмотрела на него, как на глупца, не способного понять даже такую очевидную вещь, и произнесла.

— Прийти к мирному соглашению.


	4. Chapter 4

Глава 4

Норм Спеллман открыл глаза и застонал. Тело охватила агония, спазматической болью распространившаяся от груди до самого кончика хвоста.

— Очнулся! — услышал он женский голос, и тёплая ладонь придержала его голову. — Не шевелись.

В поле его зрения появилось прекрасное лицо c золотистыми глазами. Женщина На'ви. Он не узнал её. Слегка повернул голову и увидел, что лежит на импровизированном ложе из листьев папоротника, шкур животных и одежды, а вокруг него — океан страдания. Сотни На'ви выхаживались и получали помощь от своих братьев и сестёр. Обожжённые, искалеченные, израненные, едва живые. А их крики и стоны… Тягостным ароматом боли, сдавливающим разум, пропитался сам воздух.

— Где... где Джейк? — тихо прошептал он, затем сильно раскашлялся.

— Торук Макто спит, — ответила женщина. — Как и должно быть.

Какой он глупый! Джейк в лачуге. Благодаря Куоритчу у них осталась лишь одна функциональная капсула связи на двоих.

Это была его первая попытка подключиться к телу, хорошо, что нейронная связь всё ещё работает. Норм облегчённо вздохнул, он счастлив, что его тело было найдено живым. Огнестрельные раны оказались тяжёлыми: хоть и лёгкое не пробило, но повредило. Только чрезвычайно «жёсткое» в плане физиологии тело На'ви позволило тому продержаться столь долго, пока его не нашли. В жилом модуле находился сложный медицинский комплект для лечения аватаров. В подобных вещах был смысл, учитывая стоимость самого аватара. Таким образом, несмотря на долгий путь к восстановлению, жить он будет. Время от времени тело нужно проверять, следить за питанием и прогрессом излечения, в остальном серьёзная активность ему ни к чему.

— Ты голоден, тебе нужно поесть.

Женщина встала и отошла. Несколько мгновений спустя она вернулась с другой женщиной. Это была Нейтири.

— Нормспеллмон, — обратилась она к нему. — С возвращением, я радуюсь, что ты снова можешь ходить среди Народа.

— Спасибо, но это сильно сказано, передвигаться я смогу не скоро.

— Ты сильно пострадал в битве. Я слышала от наших воинов, что ты действовал с большой храбростью для того, кто воином не является. Это Заря, — указала она на девушку возле себя, — она будет заботиться о тебе.

Норман переводил взгляд с одной женщины на другую. Почему Нейтири столь официальна? Да и сражался он, мягко скажем, как самоубийца. Из страха больше, не из-за героизма.

— Я вижу тебя, Заря, — сказал он, соблюдая формальности. — И спасибо за твою помощь.

— Я вижу тебя, Нормспеллмон, — ответила она. — Я буду рада помочь тебе вновь занять своё место среди нас. Поешь.

Она протянула деревянную миску.

Занять место среди Народа? Несмотря на всё произошедшее, Норман был рад этим словам. Они, возможно, приняли его, небесного человека, стоявшего бок о бок с ними во время битвы.

Норм попытался поднять голову, но едва не задохнулся от накатившей боли.

— У меня есть лекарство из хижины, которое Джейк дал мне, — сказала Нейтири, наклонившись ближе. — Он сказал, что это поможет облегчить твою боль. Тебе это нужно?

Она показала футляр с капсулами, наполненными голубоватой жидкостью.

Это было бы кстати, он почти сказал «да», но стоны и тяжёлый кашель со всех сторон заставили его прикусить язык. Препараты будут одинаково хорошо работать и на организме На'ви; Грейс заявляла, что явных противопоказаний нет, а кто он такой, чтобы не доверять ей, столько лет прожившей рядом с ними. Норм видел, как их приносили, едва переживших бойню, некоторые были в более удручающем состоянии, чем он сам.

— Нет, — он качнул головой, — я буду здесь всего несколько часов в день, а всё остальное время тело будет спать. Неважно сколько боли оно испытает, ему или мне то не навредит. У других нет такой роскоши. Отдай лекарство своим соратникам, Нейтири, помоги им.

Она кивнула, приложив ладонь к его груди.

— Хорошо. — И улыбнулась. — Когда я только начинала учить моего Джейка, я ненавидела всех небесных людей. Но он тоже научил меня, вернее, заставил вспомнить: душа — это всё, что имеет значение. Твоя сияет так же сильно, как и его. — Она поднялась. — Заря, позаботься о нём.

Когда Нейтири покинула их, Заря присела рядом с ним и начала кормить его с рук, аккуратно поднося пищу к его рту. Норман не возражал, двигаться, казалось, было вне его сил.

— Нейтири говорит, что ты храбр, Нормспеллмон. Теперь я вижу, что это правда.

Норман улыбнулся ей и произнёс.

— Я сам бы хотел в это верить…

Через два часа Норм покинул капсулу. Он застонал и потёр своё плечо. Разминая его, уселся рядом с Джейком за стол, попутно стряхнув с кресла мелкие стеклянные осколки. Жилой модуль был повреждён, стекла выбиты, поэтому они уже долгое время не снимали экзокомплекты, что начинало доставлять определённую степень дискомфорта.

— Как всё прошло?

— О, я буду жить, — улыбнулся Норман.

— Видел Нейтири?

— Да, она ждёт тебя. Тебе повезло обрести такую любовь. Наверное, ты себе уже места не находишь, лишь бы поскорее вернуться?

— Да, многое предстоит сделать. Другие кланы пребывают. Сотни и тысячи воинов. Многие из них злятся, что пропустили главную битву. Они хотят атаковать Адские Врата. С какой же лёгкостью мы завели их, ставя перед необходимостью вступить в сражение! Теперь мне нужно найти способ удержать их от очередного кровопролития, что будет неимоверно сложно.

— Ты уверен, что хочешь сдерживать их? Я имею в виду, это может быть наш единственный шанс их использовать. Ты же не попросишь их возвратиться домой, после того, как лично заручился поддержкой, дабы пережить дни Великой Скорби. И нет, я не прошу их вступать в бой! — поспешно заявил Норман. — С меня хватит этих ужасов! Просто… я понимаю, что без них у нас не будет паритета в возможных переговорах.

— Не знаю, — сказал Джейк, качая головой. — Но даже если дойдёт до атаки… Сражение вне Колодца Душ не будет похожим на этот последний бой, Норм. Я в своё время дружил с боевым пилотом, когда был морским пехотинцем. Она показала мне, что может натворить её малышка. Вместо стрельбы по одиночным целям, как вчера, вне электровихря они смогут задействовать весь свой арсенал с безграничным разрушительным потенциалом. На их мониторах появятся десятки мишеней, пилоты нажмут на спуск и всё. Гарантировано девяностопроцентное поражение целей. Путь к базе будет выстлан тем, что останется от На'ви.

— Чтоб их…, — Норман выругался, массируя виски.

— Да, времени у них будет немного, рано или поздно наездники на икранах сокрушат их, но и того будет достаточно, чтобы погубить сотни наших воинов. Чёрт, нас так много, мы словно цунами нахлынули бы на Адские Врата, но потери окажутся невообразимыми. И даже если мы победим, и не будем сдерживать На'ви, когда те окажутся внутри базы, охотники будут так злы, что устроят резню, погубив тех людей, кто к этой войне не имеет никакого отношения. Ты недавно сказал, что война не для тебя, но поверь, я ненавижу её не меньше.

Норм внимательно взглянул на Джейка. Физическая нагрузка на его разрушенное человеческое тело и психическое напряжение, связанное с ответственностью за всё происходившее, сказывались на нём. И, несмотря на все испытания, через которые он прошёл, он оставался верен себе, оставался Человеком.

— Я видел много мёртвых людей, — продолжал Джейк, — когда был в Каракасе, но на этот раз всё по-другому. Быть командиром... нести ответственность за гибель стольких людей, подчинявшихся твоему приказу. Собирать всех раненых бойцов и тела убитых товарищей… Но сколько же невинных там погибло…

— Джейк, это не твоя вина. Ты этого не хотел. Никто из нас не хотел, но все мы были готовы к этому. Это наше собственное решение.

— Возможно, но сейчас все ожидают, что я знаю, что делать. Чёрт подери вас всех! Я был обычным капралом!

Джейк был не из тех, кто мог сломаться. Но он явно тяжко переносил произошедшее. А Норм не мог найти слов утешения или как-то приободрить его. Честно говоря, он и сам едва держался. Труди не выходила на связь, никто не знал где она…

— А как насчёт Эйвы? — чуть погодя спросил Норм. — Она может помочь?

— Откуда мне знать? — разочарованно прошептал Джейк. — Не похоже, что я могу позвонить ей и запросить воздушный удар. Кроме того, — он запнулся, — потеря животных причиняет боль Эйве, как и потеря близких людей приносит боль нам.

Норман горько улыбнулся.

— Ты изменился в лучшую сторону, стал очень милосердным, Джейк.

— Возможно. — Джейк задумчиво посмотрел в одно из чудом уцелевших окон, орошённое первыми каплями зарождавшегося дождя. — Мне пора.

Норман наблюдал, как Джейк втягивает своё тело в капсулу.

— Ты что-нибудь слышал от Макса? — тревожно спросил Норм, прежде чем Джейк подключился к аватару.

— Нет. И это меня беспокоит…


	5. Chapter 5

Глава 5

Доктор Макс Патэл нервно посмотрел на суровую женщину по другую сторону стола. Он не знал, что и думать, когда два наёмника вежливо, но решительно проводили его из своей лаборатории в этот офис. Теперь он был наедине с ней, и дверь была закрыта. Прошло уже минут пять, но она не произнесла ни слова, продолжая сверлить его холодным изучающим взглядом.

— По какой причине меня привели сюда? — отважился наконец спросить Максим.

— На самом деле, — Сион Росс постучала по распечатанным листам на краю стола, — я бы хотела бросить вас за решётку, предварительно выбив из вас всё дерьмо и необходимую информацию, впрочем, я и так знаю достаточно.

— О чём вы говорите!? — кровь Макса застыла в жилах.

Он уже догадался о чём идёт речь.

— Вы ходите по тонкому льду, мистер Патэл, а под ним вас ждёт ответственность за ваши поступки.

Она повернулась к монитору консоли и включила её. На экране вспыхнула видеозапись, на которой возникло взволнованное лицо Максима Патэла.

— _Джейк, тут безумие… полная мобилизация, из шаттла делают бомбардировщик, в него грузят тонны взрывчатки… Это просто… просто конец света._

— _Есть возможность поговорить с Селфриджем? Может, ещё есть шанс как-то договориться, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, — раздался голос Джейка Салли._

— _Бесполезно. Куоритч рвёт и мечет, его уже не остановить._

— _Когда наступление?_

— _Завтра в 6:00… Чёрт! Мне пора._

— _Спасибо тебе, Макс._

Сион улыбнулась на удивление спокойному выражению лица доктора Патэла. Естественно это была видимость.

— У меня также есть видео-журнал с места содержания под стражей, ясно указывающий, на вашу помощь группе доктора Августин Грейс при побеге. Вся эта суматоха…, — всплеснула руками Сион, — выбила нас из колеи. Если бывший оператор, ответственный за сбор этой информации, не был немного мёртв, мы бы обнаружили следы вашей деятельности на пару дней раньше. Информация многократно дублируется, отслеживается и не пропадает впустую.

Максим отвёл взгляд, храня молчание. Ему, казалось, нечего сказать. Он делал то, что считал правильным.

— Доктор, вы предатель. — Прямо в лоб заявила Сион. — Вы помогли врагам подготовить атаку, которая привела к гибели почти пятисот наших с вами соплеменников. Некоторые из них были и моими друзьями, чьими-то родственниками, любимыми, супругами, сыновьями и дочерями. Знаете, что бы я хотела сделать?

Правой рукой она выложила на стол пистолет «Wasp» дулом в его сторону.

— Вы, — Макс испуганно встрепенулся, — у вас нет прав на это! Я гражданское лицо, вы этого не сделаете!

— Отнюдь, мистер Патэл. Согласно специальным инструкциям, в случае возникновения ситуаций, подобной нашей, вынесение приговора и его исполнение лежит на моих плечах. — Сион наклонилась вперёд, стараясь заглянуть в глаза напуганного учёного. — Вы убийца. Вам не жаль тех людей, жизни коих унесло ваше предательство? Вы испытывает хоть что-то сейчас по этому поводу?

— А На'ви? — мрачно пробормотал Патэл. — Они не заслужили той боли, что вы и вам подобные принесли им. Не заслужили…

— Ну конечно, — откровенно честно согласилась капитан, — их гибель действительно печальна, но, когда стоит выбор между ними и людьми, я обычно склоняю чашу весов в нашу пользу.

Она отложила пистолет в сторону. Сердце Макса забилось вновь, до этого словно застывшее.

— Мистер Патэл, хм, сколь больно говорить об этом, но мне нужна ваша помощь.

— Что вы хотите от меня?

— У вас есть средства общения с повстанцами, — не спрашивая, но утверждая произнесла Сион. — Как вы это организовали?

Максим тяжело вздохнул, но пререкаться не стал. Он не собирался усугублять своё положение, впрочем, и раскрывать всех карт тоже.

— В некоторых зонах возле Колодца Душ есть сеть размещённых репитеров, которые увеличивают сигнал достаточно для того, чтобы он мог пробиться сквозь электровихрь.

— Да, мои специалисты так и предполагали. На самом деле есть неполные записи об этих сигналах в журналах связи, но они, похоже, сейчас недоступны.

— Мы изменили частоту, когда доктор Августин и остальные покинули Адские Врата.

— Понимаю, мы можем потратить время и найти частоты сами, или ВЫ можете найти их, что очень сэкономит нам время. Исправьте свои ошибки, мистер Патэл. Свяжитесь с ними.

— Чего вы хотите добиться? — настороженно спросил её Максим.

— Мира.

Они похоронили её без малого как На'ви в живописной роще под корнями невысокой молодой ивы, распустившейся белоснежными прутьями. Там же, где нашёл своё упокоение аватар Грейс, жизнь которого унёс укус ядовитого насекомого — не менее печальный для всех инцидент, но скорбеть, казалось, уже было выше их сил. Укутанные в светлые ткани человеческие останки женщины лежали в утробе земли. Пурпурные цветы бережно обнимали её, занимая своё место среди других. Народ не возражал, признавая её право, сражавшейся за них, быть здесь с Матерью. Норман не лил слёзы, словно это часть того, что нельзя было предотвратить, как если бы умер он сам. Но узнав от охотников о падшей железной птице с обугленными останками пилота в её нутре, его сердце было разорвано напополам. Не сказать, что они были как-то сильно близки, но он действительно пережил много ярких и волнительных моментов, находясь рядом с Труди. Это несомненно было нечто большее, чем мимолётная связь. И Джейку было отнюдь не сладко. Он сказал Норману, что именно по его приказу Труди атаковала конвертоплан Куоритча и погибла, выручая его в ситуации, когда эта помощь не требовалась остро, и он так и не смог найти в себе силы рассказать Норману об этом после битвы у Колодца Душ. Но тот Джейка не винил. Он и Труди отлично понимали, на что идут. Хотя и не мог Норм представить, что ему доведётся испытать и как тяжело он будет переносить случившееся.

Сейчас Норман находился в жилом блоке посреди бескрайних джунглей, отвлекаясь от тягостных мыслей, стараясь наладить связь с базой, выйти на Макса.

Вот и шелестом капель дождя по листве за окном, с которого началось это тусклое, но такое умиротворяющее и минорно-грустное утро, Норман проникся в полной мере. Он ведь любил этим места и рощи, где солнце проникает сквозь изумрудные кроны, оставаясь на мягком мху золотыми монетами бликов. Это было далеко не единственное из того, что он ценил в этом мире. Всё было ему дорого.

В какое-то мгновение Норман с удивлением обнаружил, что есть входящий сигнал из Адских Врат. Незамедлительно он ответил на вызов…

— Джейк, живо возвращайся в жилой блок! — взволнованно заголосил Норм по рации.

— Я сейчас занят. Что случилось?

— Это Макс! Он... у него… у них новый глава службы безопасности. Она хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Быстро же они… Я скоро буду, держи их на связи!

— Но почему бы тебе просто не оборвать соединение? Я имею в виду, что ты уже здесь. — Норман взглянул на капсулу связи в другом конце жилого модуля.

— Не самое подходящее время и место для меня, чтобы оказаться без сознания, Норм. Кроме того, я бы предпочёл поговорить с ними, как На'ви. Вытащи консоль наружу.

— Ладно, сделаю.

Норман отключил связь и повернулся к консоли. Вспотевшее лицо Макса всё ещё отображалось на дисплее.

— Он уже в пути. Как наши дела?

Макс нервно посмотрел в сторону. Очевидно, что он был не один.

— Здесь довольно напряжённо, Норман. Как обстоят дела у вас? Где Грейс?

Холодными клещами вцепилось в него это тошнотворное чувство, Норман застыл, не зная, как и сказать то, о чём его друг ещё не знал. После того, как они покинули базу, свои сообщения они ограничили до коротких обновлений статуса, но никогда не говорили ему, что они делают, на случай, если сообщения перехватят. Что сказать сейчас? Максим работал с Грейс много лет, начал ещё задолго до того, как Норман добрался до Пандоры. Но он обязан был сказать ему! И о ней, и о Труди.

— Макс..., прости меня, Грейс и Труди мертвы.

Шок и боль на лице Макса были настолько отчётливы, что Норману пришлось отвести взгляд, будто он сам был виноват в их гибели.

— Мертвы!? Но как…? — вопрошая рыдал Максим.

— Во время нашего бегства по нам открыли стрельбу. Грейс была ранена. Мы пробовали…, — Норм проглотил тяжёлый ком, застывший в горле. — На'ви пытались её спасти, но это не сработало. Мне… очень жаль. А Труди погибла позже, сражаясь во время битвы у Колодца Душ.

— Черт побери, эта мразь Куоритч! Все говорили о том, как он вышел наружу без маски и открыл огонь по вертолёту Труди! Этот кусок дерьма! Она была гением! Чтоб его… А Труди… О, нет!

Норм никогда не видел по натуре мягкого Макса в таком гневе: умываясь слезами, тот сжал кулаки так сильно, что из-под них выступила кровь.

— Если в том будет хоть какое-то утешение: Куоритч заплатил за это, Нейтири насадила его на стрелы, как жука на булавку. Я видел его отвратительную застывшую гримасу, словно он и после смерти не мог поверить, что его уделали какие-то дикари.

— Этого достаточно, — раздался рассерженный женский голос, и они умолкли, но ненадолго.

Норм вновь попытался вытянуть хоть немного информации от Макса, попутно рассказав о лекарственных препаратах, задействованных в программе «Аватар». Затем прибыли Джейк и Нейтири. Он схватил консоль и поспешил наружу.

Поёжился, когда огромный леоноптерикс расправил крылья, издав пронзительный крик. Несмотря на то, что это воистину великое существо сделало для них, его присутствие по-прежнему пугало Нормана. Джейк мягко успокоил своего Торука, а затем вместе с Нейтири приблизился к месту, где Спеллман установил консоль.

— Что там?

— Макс. Перекинулись парой слов, я рассказал ему о Грейс и Труди. Он горько это воспринял. И ещё там новая глава службы безопасности. Желает тебя видеть.

— Понятно. Знаешь, чего она хочет?

— Кажется, они хотят переговоров. Всё, как мы и думали.

Джейк фыркнул, прижав уши.

— Ещё бы!

— Что ты планируешь делать?

— Думаю, они попытаются выиграть время, а мне нужно будет решить, стоит ли его им предоставить.

— Мой Джейк, разве мы не должны сначала выслушать, что они скажут? — спросила Нейтири.

— Да, — кивнул Норман, — раз уж они первыми вынуждены были пойти на такой шаг, то мы вполне можем действовать с позиции победителя.

— Не забегай так сильно вперёд, Норм. Включи камеру.

Макс снова появился на дисплее.

— Здравствуй, Максим. Как ты?

— Привет, Джейк. Рад тебя видеть, держусь… пока что, — ответил Макс, попытавшись изобразить улыбку на помятом лице. — Рядом со мной капитан Сион Росс, она хочет кое-что обсудить с тобой.

Макс ушёл из поля зрения камеры, а затем на дисплее появилась женщина в униформе с коротко обрезанными тёмными волосами и суровым выражением лица. Норман смутно припоминал, что видел её на инструктаже по безопасности, сразу после прилёта на Пандору.

Она и Джейк несколько мгновений смотрели друг на друга, словно оценивая. Первым тишину разорвал Джейк.

— Капитан Росс, я Джейк Салли. Чем могу быть вам полезен?

— Мистер Салли, как вам уже известно, ныне я исполняю обязанности главы службы безопасности Адских Врат. Моя задача — сберечь жизни людей. Не сомневаюсь, что и у вас схожие мысли в отношении своих соратников. Я хотела бы прояснить ваши намерения.

— Мои намерения? — удивлённо спросил Джейк. — Вы напали на нас, сожгли и разрушили дом На'ви, где погибли сотни: мужчины, женщины и дети; затем вы обрушились новой атакой, унёсшей жизни многих достойных жить, а не гнить в братской могиле… Погубили моих друзей…

— Мистер Салли, — спокойно, но со свойственной ей твёрдостью в голосе прервала его Сион, — с ОБЕИХ сторон пролилось немало крови. Вы можете не верить мне, но я действительно сожалею об этом. Позже у нас может быть достаточно времени для взаимных обвинений, но сейчас я надеюсь избежать бойни. Можем ли мы обсудить этот вопрос или я зря теряю время?

Джейк долго не отвечал, обдумывая каждый свой следующий шаг, но, наконец, его уши дрогнули, и он вздохнул.

— Хорошо. Я так понимаю, вы хотите перемирия. Почему мы должны согласиться на это? На днях мы в суровой схватке разбили ваши основные силы у Колодца Душ, с вами же это не займёт много времени.

Сион внимательно изучала его лицо, затем улыбнулась, обратившись к Джейку неформально.

— Салли, хватит строить из себя идиота, ты уже всё обдумал и хорошо понимаешь, во что это выльется. Я не позволю На'ви устроить бойню на территории базы, пущу в ход всё, что потребуется для спасения людей. Тысячи твоих воинов обратятся в прах. Это убьёт нас, да, но и будет опустошительным смертным приговором для большинства кланов. Ты когда-то был морским пехотинцем, Салли, ты знаешь, что может сделать современное оружие с беззащитными людьми. И когда первые ракеты начнут разрывать вас на части, убивать буду не я, а ты, тот, кто отдал глупый приказ своим людям — идите и умрите.

— А если я готов отдать им такой приказ? — безнадёжно блефовал Джейк, а его хвост, тем временем, дёргался в нервном припадке.

Эта женщина словно читала его мысли.

— Что я могу добавить? Тогда увидимся в аду.

Сион не отрывала от него взгляда, и глазом не моргнула за всё время их разговора.

— Что ты с этого обретёшь, Салли? Мы так и не коснулись последствий. Ты ведь явно обдумывал реакцию Земли на произошедшее здесь? Она неизбежна, независимо от того, что мы сейчас решим. Вопрос лишь о мерах и широте её воздействия, конечно, в зависимости от ущерба. Да, в мире очень много людей, которые любят На'ви, хотят помочь им, видя в детях лесов благородных дикарей, защищающих свой дом. Но когда их любимые На'ви вырежут более тысячи человек, все эти славные люди на Земле быстро забудут приставку «благородные», несмотря на веский мотив коренного населения Пандоры. Вы станете просто дикарями… на таких бомб не жалко. Вот она политика: ты думаешь, что победа у тебя уже в кармане, но ситуация зашла так далеко, что компромисса уже не достичь… Мы могли бы это исправить. Вместе.

— Надеюсь, ты умнее Куоритча, — громким яростным шёпотом произнёс Джейк, едва сдерживавшийся от гнева и… страха за всё то, чего он добился и обрёл.

— Куоритч был ошибкой, — взмахнула ладонью Сион. — Я не похожа на него, мистер Салли, и, если вы примете моё предложение о перемирии, я готова отправить вам предостаточно медицинских препаратов и лечебных комплектов, разработанных для аватаров. Я знаю, у вас очень много раненых. Это поможет вам.

— Джейк, это действительно нам необходимо, — прошептал ему Норм, стоявший за спиной. — Ты и так знаешь, препараты подходят и для На'ви.

Джейк посмотрел в глаза Нейтири, ища поддержки.

— Мой Джейк, — нежно ответила та, — ты Торук Макто. Мы подчинимся любому твоему решению.

И всё же он покачал головой, обратившись к Росс.

— Я не могу принять такое решение самостоятельно. Капитан, я соглашусь на трёхдневное прекращение огня, пока мы рассматриваем ваше предложение. Я свяжусь с вами лично. Надо надеяться, вы будете благоразумны и не совершите ошибок своего предшественника.

Явно довольная сложившимся раскладом капитан Росс благодарно кивнула ему.

— Я сосредоточу все свои силы, непосредственно в районе периметра Адских Врат, если вы дадите гарантии, что ваши войны не будут приближаться к базе ближе, чем на восемь километров. И ещё, я должна узнать, кто-нибудь из наших людей пережил битву, вы удерживаете кого-либо в плену?

— У нас нет заключённых, капитан. Мы нашли одного серьёзно раненного солдата в обломках сбитого вертолёта, но он не пережил и ночи.

— Понимаю, — с сожалением произнесла Сион. — Хорошо, я жду от вас вестей.

Картинка погасла.

Джейк опустил голову. Нейтири протянула руки и мягко обняла его.

— Что ты будешь делать, Джейк?

— Отправь весть всем лидерам кланов. Завтра вечером мы решим наше будущее.


	6. Chapter 6

Глава 6

Паркер Селфридж щёлкнул пальцем фрагмент анобтаниума, парящий над подставкой в магнитном поле на его офисном столе. Кусочек минерала, некоторое время вращаясь, вернулся в свою прежнюю позицию. Сверхпроводник, породивший научный, технологический, промышленно-экономический, энергетический и транспортный прорыв на планете Земля. Минерал используется во многих областях человеческой деятельности. Его значимость трудно переоценить. И все будет хорошо только до тех пор, пока анобтаниум непрерывно поставляется на Землю.

В данный момент на складах ждут отправки семь с половиной тысяч тонн минерала. За последние пять рейсов было отправлено более тысячи тонн. ОПР _(_ _RDA_ _)_ ожидает в обозримом будущем сотни тысяч, а при расширении колонии и строительстве новых секторов добычи — миллионы… Минерал служит опорой долгосрочного развития мировой экономики и промышленности и всё это учтено в продолжительной стратегии компании по непрерывному росту всех подконтрольных ей отраслей.

Но вот минерал не поставляется. Экскаваторы и дробильные установки молчат, землевозы и бульдозеры уснули, не слышно эха взрывных работ. Люди, которые управляют машинами, дробят почву и взрывают скалы — извлекают новое золото нашего мира. Но вместо этого их переобучают, суют в руки автоматы и посылают на войну.

И Паркер Селфридж будет тем человеком, который понесёт за это всю ответственность. Его зашвырнули сюда за десятки триллионов километров от Земли, чтобы он решал проблемы, а не создавал их. Но, черт возьми, это была не его вина! Этот идиот Куоритч виноват! Решил поиграть мускулами, захотел войны! Селфридж действительно поддерживал его по началу: всё укладывалось в интересы корпорации — ограниченные военные действия в самом деле были запланированы, вернее, были допустимы и соответствующие инструкции были переданы заблаговременно. В руководстве ОПР идиотов нет, но и мириться с желаниями аборигенов они не будут. Много прецедентов на Земле, да и слишком высокие ставки, какие делают взрослые дяди, не позволяют им самим идти на компромиссы, которые связывают их по рукам и ногам — они бы уже и сами были рады найти решение, выгодное для всех сторон. Чего стоили курдские патриоты, наконец основавшие своё государство, и вот уже многие десятилетия досаждавшие планомерному развитию бизнеса на ближнем востоке. Давить их уже надоело, а договориться мешает собственное квазиправительственное детище, которое по идее должно было размыть границы между странами и нациями. Слова больше не нужны никому. Но всё произошедшее ЗДЕСЬ вытекло за приемлемые рамки. И вот меченый чудак решил на старости лет хапнуть воинской славы! Все его разговоры о минимальных жертвах и запугивании На'ви, чтобы заставить их поднять свои хвостатые задницы с насиженного места были лишь частью плана. Хотел он, чтобы Селфридж развязал ему руки, одновременно подливая масла в огонь разгоравшейся войны. И что теперь? Куоритч мёртв — и пусть жарится в аду! Но вину свалить не на кого, кроме как на Паркера, мать его, Селфриджа. Нет, он ведь и правда пытался помочь ситуации. Подарил Салли возможность уговорить этих обезьян убраться подобру-поздорову. Вот он и виновен! У этого ублюдка был шанс! А ныне…

Потеря шаттла, потеря половины рабочей техники, потеря сотрудников, невозможность продолжать работу в основных секторах добычи минерала… Это конец! Ему теперь можно просто-напросто выйти наружу без экзокомплекта.

С бешеным рычанием он схватил кусок анобтаниума и швырнул его в стену. Сотрудники в диспетчерской, услышавшие шум, удивлённо смотрели на него. Он, дико ощерившись, зыркнул на них, и они быстро отвернулись, притворившись занятыми. Конечно же, они должны притворяться: так как вся работа колонии встала, что они должны были ещё делать?

Тяжело выдохнув, унимая свой гнев, Паркер медленно поднялся из-за стола и начал собирать осколки. Первые слои минерала, залегавшие близко к поверхности, были хрупкими. Но эта горстка обломков стоила миллионы. Он собрал всё, что смог и бросил осколки обратно в магнитное поле, наблюдая, как они кружатся, пока не нашли свою точку опоры и не замерли. Странно, ему показалось, что именно так был разрушен весь его мир. Но можно ли найти свою точку равновесия?

Он все ещё размышлял, когда в его кабинет, не церемонясь, вошла капитан Росс. Она не выглядела слишком радостной. Его сердце замерло.

— Вы разговаривали с ним?

Сион подошла к его столу, под её сапогами хрустнули мелкие осколки минерала на пару десятков тысяч купюр, затем она без приглашения села на стул, явно проявляя всё меньше и меньше уважения к нему, и только после этого ответила.

— Да. Салли согласился на трёхдневное прекращение огня.

— Что произойдёт после истечения этого срока?

— Я не знаю. Он сказал, что ему нужно встретиться с другим На'ви, думаю, с лидерами кланов, прежде чем он сможет заключить какое-либо постоянное соглашение.

— Но он сказал, что соглашение может быть — мир между нами? А как насчёт шахт?

— Не возлагайте большие надежды, сэр, — категорично мотнула головой Росс, — он только сказал, что обсудит этот вопрос. Через три дня он может спокойно заявить нам, что На'ви решили стереть нас с лица Пандоры. — Капитан сделала паузу, вытащила электронный носитель из кармана кителя и положила его на стол. — Это план эвакуации. Любезно предлагаю вам ознакомиться, я также приму любые комментарии или предложения, которые у вас могут возникнуть.

— Как мы можем эвакуироваться? — разозлившись, Паркер хлопнул ладонями по столу, встав и нависнув над капитаном. — Сейчас на орбите только один космический корабль! Он не может всех забрать!

— На самом деле, звездолёт на это способен. Впритирку, конечно. Как вы знаете, с тех пор, как была построена колония, людей прибывало больше, чем улетало. Анобтаниум гораздо ценнее людей или их желания вернуться домой, в контрактах много пунктов мелким почерком, к-хм, поэтому мы освобождали отсеки кораблей от лишних капсул под груз. Эти капсулы складируются здесь, в Адских Вратах. Что-то когда-то мы использовали в качестве сырья для производства техники, но их всё равно осталось очень много. Мои люди предполагают, что могли бы разместить около тысячи капсул на корабле. Остальные могли бы поместить в грузовом отсеке пристыкованного шаттла, подведя энергопитание через технический шлюз. Естественно, наличие какого-либо груза на корабле и шаттле не предусматривается — всё лишнее долой.

Селфридж посмотрел на электронный носитель. Эвакуация!? Подчиниться врагу и потерять многие десятилетия достижений. Или отказаться и погибнуть.

— Разве у нас нет другого выбора? — почти умоляя, спросил её Паркер.

— Это будет зависеть от Джейка Салли и На'ви. И от вас, мистер Селфридж, если, конечно, у вас есть, что сказать и предложить им, чтобы мы остались?

— Что я могу им предложить!? — взорвался Селфридж. — Стеклянные бусы? Дорогие ткани? Им даже наши лекарственные препараты даром не дались! Вы сами видели отчёт Салли: нам нечего им предложить!

— Ну в этом суть текущего договора — препараты. Мы могли бы им предоставить многое из того то, что используют в программе «Аватар», в качестве извинений и компенсации. Есть ещё земля… Они явно хотят вернуть территории, занятые нами.

Он едко усмехнулся.

— Как мы можем добывать минерал, не копаясь в их драгоценной земле? Другие варианты, — Селфридж глянул наверх, словно пытаясь пробурить взглядом потолок, — пока не в приоритете. Хотя кое-какие подонки из АМТ _(Администрация Межпланетной Торговли)_ пытаются давить на совет через своих посредников, в нём же затесавшихся. Стремятся урвать контроль над деятельностью ОПР.

— Ну, это и всё прочее уже не мои проблемы, сэр. По делу: если, согласно инструкциям, нам угрожает уничтожение, у меня есть все необходимые права, чтобы объявить эвакуацию персонала…, игнорируя ваши возражения.

Селфридж уставился на женщину перед ним и понял, что он ничего не может сделать или сказать, нет ничего что бы могло повлиять на неё. От Куоритча её отличало не многое. Чёртовы солдафоны!

— Касательно другого вопроса, сэр, — продолжала капитан, — я связалась с Татьяной Андерсон, текущим начальником отдела коммуникаций, и она сказала мне, что мой отчёт о текущей ситуации не был передан на Землю, — она сделала паузу, — по вашему приказу. Могу ли я спросить, почему?

Паркер сцепил руки на груди.

— У меня нет причин затеивать панику, когда ещё есть шанс спасти положение. Сообщение доберётся домой очень нескоро, как и мы сами. Что плохого в том, чтобы немного подождать и не сеять на Земле смуту, в случае, если всё здесь разрешится?

— Через несколько дней, — твёрдо заявила капитан, — мы все можем быть мертвы, впрочем, это неважно. Пользуясь своими полномочиями, я отменила ваш приказ и отчёт был отправлен на Землю.

— Господи, ты хоть понимаешь, что натворила! — заорал на неё Селфридж. — Это вызовет панику ни только в совете директоров ОПР, но и в СМИ, а затем и по всему миру!

— Отчёт закодирован, сэр, — не обращая на его крики внимания, продолжала говорить Росс, — и его получат только те люди, чьим глазам и ушам он предназначается. Ваши акционеры могут спать спокойно, — ехидно улыбнулась капитан. — Но я считаю жизненно важным, чтобы точный доклад о том, что произошло здесь, был отправлен на Землю. Мы можем быть уничтожены, но люди сюда вернутся. Им нужно знать, с чем они могут столкнуться.

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Основываясь на том, что доктор Патэл смог объяснить мне об исследованиях доктора Августин, кажется, что мы столкнулись с чем-то совершенно беспрецедентным здесь, на Пандоре. Я не утверждаю, что понимаю детали, но, проще говоря, вся планета действует, как единый организм…

— Вашу ж мать! — сплюнул Селфридж прямо на пол. — Не говорите мне, что и ВЫ проглотили это мистическое дерьмо.

— Я не учёный, сэр, но то, что говорит доктор Патэл, согласуется с тем, что мы видели. Жизнь на этой планете каким-то образом связана. Как организм с мощной иммунной системой. Наша недавняя деятельность вызвала защитную реакцию организма. Мы не просто сражаемся с На'ви, мы сражаемся с каждым живым существом на планете, которая считает нас инфекцией.

— Боже мой, — прошептал Селфридж, успокаиваясь и постепенно понимая, что видел он достаточно странных вещей.

Он был готов временно принять эти факты, но целиком доверять всем этим умалишённым…

— Что мы можем сделать?

— На данный момент мы выживаем. Я предпринимаю все возможные шаги для обеспечения этого. В конечном счёте, я не знаю, как бороться с целой планетой. Не моего ума дело, слава богу. Может быть, На'ви захотят договориться, а может быть, если эта теория иммунной системы и глобального сознания верна, нас ждёт гибель.

Росс откинулась в кресле и вздохнула.

— Сейчас мы готовимся к обороне, укрепляя свою защиту, продумываем пути к отступлению. И ждём, страшась грядущего.


	7. Chapter 7

Глава 7

Вскоре должен был начаться совет и Джейк хотел, чтобы Норман присутствовал. Как На'ви.

Норман посмотрел в окно на открывшийся ему цепляющий сердце вечерний пейзаж гор Аллилуйя. Они переместились в жилой блок, оставленный в горах после ранения Грейс. Здесь было две неповреждённые капсулы связи, кухня и душевая кабинка. Джейк оставил Норма здесь после захватывающего дух круиза на загривке Торука, но тело Джейка ещё оставалось в разрушенном блоке в глубине джунглей.

Нормана немного тяготило то, что здесь он был совсем один, но выбора не было. Он наверняка надеялся, что Джейк вернётся, чтобы забрать его позже. Удовлетворённый тем, что всё в порядке, он забрался в капсулу, предварительно её настроив, захлопнул крышку и, расслабившись, закрыл глаза, чтобы распахнуть их вновь, увидев витающую над ним Зарю.

— Нормспеллмон, ты очнулся?

— Я вижу тебя, Заря…

— И я тебя вижу. Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Он всё ещё ощущал боль, но организм На'ви неплохо справлялся с ранением.

— Гораздо лучше, чем я думаю. Спасибо за твою заботу…

Она мягко ему улыбнулась и протянула ладонь, на которой лежала маленькая белая таблетка.

— Торук Макто сказал, чтобы ты съел это лекарство. Он говорит, что ты должен присутствовать на совете и что твой разум должен быть свободен от боли.

Норман, немного поколебавшись, взял таблетку и проглотил её. Пока он ждал эффекта от обезболивающего, успел поесть еды и испить воды, принесённые Зарёй.

— Где пройдёт совет? — насытившись, спросил он её.

— В священной роще неподалёку от Древа Души. Собираться начнут не скоро, тебе не нужно торопиться.

— Хорошо, что так — тело все ещё очень слабое.

— Я помогу тебе дойти, когда придёт время.

— Спасибо.

Они немного помолчали. Заря, не сводя с него взгляда, снова заговорила.

— Могу я спросить тебя, Нормспеллмон?

— Всё, что пожелаешь, — улыбнувшись ответил Норман.

— Ты — ходящий во сне, значит ли это, что у тебя есть другое тело, сокрытое где-то и спящее в этот момент?

Норман немного смутился той прямоте, с которой она спросила его о столь непонятной вещи для На'ви.

— Да, это так, — кивнул он.

Уши Зари забавно дёрнулись, а хвост затрепетал из стороны в сторону. У них такой удивительный язык тела. И такой близкий нам, если сравнивать доставшиеся им от их предполагаемых предков повадки с аналогичной Земной фауной.

— Нейтири пыталась объяснить это мне, но я всё ещё нахожу это странным. Она говорила раньше, что и Торук Макто такой же. И раз он спит, в том есть нужда. Зачем вы это делаете?

Норман крепко задумался, прежде чем ответить ей. Если отбросить изначальную суть программы «Аватар», как было бы правильно донести правду до этого невинного создания?

— Воздух вашего мира отличается: мы не можем дышать им напрямую, только через маски. И погибли, если бы попытались. Обретя вашу форму, мы можем дышать воздухом, пить воду и есть пищу, и общаться с вами, как На'ви. В последнем и заключена суть — чтобы вы не боялись наших внешних отличий, чувствовали себя комфортно рядом с нами. А мы могли бы ходить среди вас, изучая ваш мир. Но вспомни слова Нейтири — мы с вами гораздо ближе, чем вы думаете. — Он прикоснулся к груди, где билось его сердце. — Здесь.

— Но если всё так, — наклонив голову, спросила Заря, — почему другие небесные люди такие жестокие? Они убивают и уничтожают, пронося много печали. Ты не несёшь нам зла, Нормспеллмон, но ты тоже из небесных людей. Я не понимаю.

Норман закрыл глаза, почувствовав всепоглощающий стыд за себя и за всё человечество. Как он мог объяснить, чтобы такие ужасные вещи, согласовались с мыслями этой девушки, обрели смысл, который, — в чём он сам не был уверен, — имел хоть какое-то значение? Он порой и сам не понимал, почему люди такие жестокие.

— Мы… пришли издалека, Заря, из очень далёкого места.

Он указал на небо. Бескрайний простор и голубая пустота. На западе догорали последние лучи заката. Звёзд было немного, их все можно было пересчитать по пальцам. Это удивительная красота девственного мира.

— Представим, ты бы могла полететь туда на икране, но и сотни твоих жизней не хватило бы, чтобы хоть чуточку приблизиться к нему. Ты видела машины небесных людей. Ты лицезрела, как они убивают и разрушают. Но есть и другие машины, что облегчают нашу жизнь. И некоторые из них позволили нам прилететь сюда, сквозь холодное царство вечной ночи, разделяющее нас. До того и сейчас, в общем, вся наша жизнь была борьбой за выживание. Мы не росли в лоне Матери, как вы и не были одарены её милостью. Одинокие, мы боролись за своё существование, вырастили стальные клыки, обуздали пламя и встали над природой, некогда опасной для наших потомков. Мы… убили свою Мать…

Заря посмотрела на небеса, на вырисовывавшиеся на темнеющем небосклоне звёзды, силясь впитать в себя то необъяснимое нечто, лежащее за порогом их мира.

— Убили…, — со страхом в голосе прошептала Заря.

— Не в том смысле, но… отринули, образно говоря.

Норман продолжал.

— Ты видела, как небесные люди копошатся в вашей земле?

— Да, хотя никто не знает, почему. Торук Макто путанно объяснял как-то: вы пытаетесь сделать инструменты и новые машины из блестящих серых камней, что добываете там...

— Некоторые ваши кланы практикуют гончарное искусство — вам знакомы способы превращения блестящих камней в нечто полезное. Так и небесные люди могут делать много чудесных устройств из того, что добывают в скалах и почве. А ещё у нас есть машины, которые могут видеть очень далёкие вещи — так мы смогли заприметить ваш мир. Другие машины смогли понять, что в вашей земле есть редкие камни, которых в нашем мире не было. Одни люди захотели их заполучить и решили прийти к вам. Это было очень трудно сделать, даже для небесных людей. Целые поколения тяжело работали не покладая рук, чтобы создать машины, которые доставят их сюда. — Норман горестно скривился. — Если бы ни эти камни, нас бы здесь не было. Не сейчас, по крайне мере. Но все эти чудесные машины не смогли увидеть вас. Только позже, когда первые наши разведчики — автономные машины — прибыли в ваш мир, мы узнали, сколь непростым будет наше будущее. Мы ожидали найти камни и живых существ, но не могли и представить, что этот мир уже занят вами, разумными и прекрасными…

Девушка смотрела на него с широко открытыми глазами, впитывая каждое его слово. Она медленно кивнула, показывая, что, может быть, и не совсем, но понимает его.

— Сначала мы не были уверены, что делать. Первые из нас говорили, что вас следует оставить в покое. Этот мир принадлежит вам, и мы не имели права отбирать его богатства у вас, но другие хотели редкие камни. Очень сильно хотели их. Они сказали, что труд стольких поколений не может быть потрачен впустую, и мы не обязаны всё бросить ради На'ви. Третьи же были просто счастливы найти вас здесь — таких похожих на нас. Они были рады узнать, что не одиноки в холодной пустоте, окружающей нас. Последовало много споров о том, что делать. Наконец, те, кто хотел обрести камни, обладая большей силой и властью, прибыли к вам. Среди них были и те, кто не хотел камней, но желал встретиться с вами. Как с братьями и сёстрами. Мне тоже было позволено, и я один из них... как и Торук Макто…

Норман мысленно поморщился от того, как нагло лжёт об истинных мотивах Джейка в начале всей этой истории. Он прекрасно знал, что изначально Джейку было абсолютно наплевать на На'ви. Но этот мир и эти чудесные создания изменили его. Или… вернули его истинное я. Нейтири была катализатором. Той, что словно пробудила бывшего морпеха от его долгого сна. Нормана охватили шокирующие мысли. Если бы Нейтири погибла в битве у Колодца Душ… смог бы Джейк вести этот Народ дальше? Ведь она была для него всем. И только ради неё он затеял это безумие. Теперь любовь предстаёт не только волнующим сердце чувством, но и страшным паразитом, заставляющим носителя искать гибели. Хотя нет, всё иначе… не так печально это должно звучать…

Заря всё ещё молчала, впитывая такое количество труднообъяснимой информации.

— Я услышала тебя, Нормспеллмон. Когда-нибудь я смогу обрести истинный смысл твоих слов. Но скажи, прошу, — она наклонилась к нему, заглянув золотистыми озёрами своих невинных глаз в его, — почему ты сражался против своих людей, почему предал свой народ?

Её слова смутили его. Он действительно предал свой народ, но…

— Я сражался против тех, кто принёс вам столько боли лишь ради камней в земле. Не все мы злые, Заря! — горячо воскликнул Норман. — Некоторые из нас жадные, глупые и жестокие, но не все. Скажи мне: разве На'ви не совершают ошибок, не ведут порой себя неумно?

Неожиданно, несмотря на всю серьёзность разговора, Заря рассмеялась, но то был горький смех. Тонкие влажные дорожки оставили блестящие в свете костров следы на её необычайно красивом лице.

— Много раз, Нормспеллмон, — она спешно вытерла слёзы. — Выдел бы ты моего глупого брата…

Это был первый раз, когда он услышал её смех. И он внезапно нашёл эти ощущения, возникшие в нём, необычайно волнительными. Теперь он лучше понимал Джейка. И Норман, судя по всему, тоже становится безумцем…

— Видишь? В конце концов, мы не такие разные.

— Я рад, что ты оказался рядом с ними, Норман, — раздался голос из-за спины.

Норм попытался развернуться, но тугая повязка на ранах сковала его движения.

Из тени деревьев вышел Джейк.

— Как долго ты был здесь? — смущённо спросил Норман.

— Достаточно долго. Ты объяснил всё лучше и проще, чем удавалось мне. Да, именно поэтому я хочу, чтобы ты присутствовал со мной на совете — я рассчитываю на твою помощь.

— Сделаю всё, что смогу, Джейк, но я, несмотря на заявления многих из них, не один из На'ви, — возразил Норман. — Они вряд ли поверят мне, даже учитывая мои заслуги.

— Ты будешь говорить, как советник Торук Макто, это придаст немалый вес твоим словам.

— Будем надеяться.

Норман оглянулся на Зарю, которая смотрела на них с озадаченным видом. Он и Джейк разговаривали по-английски, и, по-видимому, девушка их совсем не понимала.

— Заря заботится обо мне. Знаешь, это необычное для На'ви имя ей очень подходит.

— Она родилась незадолго до того, как была основана школа Грейс. Это имя было знаком дружбы между народами, которую… чёрт, — Джейк покачал головой, — она... потеряла своего брата в школе и отца уже в этой битве.

Он с шоком посмотрел на девушку На'ви.

— Теперь уже я ни черта не понимаю, Джейк. У неё есть все основания ненавидеть меня, но она заботилась обо мне!? Они не должны были встретить нас и познать такую боль! Но, — он шумно сглотнул, — раз уж мы здесь, то нам крайне необходимо помочь им всем, на что мы способны.

— Ты прав, Норман, даже я тоскую о погибших, о Тсу'тейе… Знаешь, ведь в последние дни перед всем этим ужасом он стал мне братом, хоть между нами словно кошка пробежала…

— Понимаю. Ох, — Норман не хотел зацикливаться на таких тяжёлых эмоциях и поспешил сменить тему, — пришло ли время идти на встречу лидеров кланов?

— Да, пора. Давай я помогу тебе.

Джейк подошёл и аккуратно подхватил аватар Нормана под его левую руку. Заря проделала тоже самое с другой стороны, и они медленно побрели к роще.

Теперь болеутоляющее средство работало в полную силу, но ноги его были слабыми и шаткими. Шаг за шагом они шли через своеобразную лечебницу, где до сих пор находились на излечении сотни На'ви. Норман то и дело отводил взгляд, морщившись при виде жертв ужасных травм и ожогов. Оружие человека может быть разрушительным, но страшнее те шрамы, что оно оставит в сердце этого Народа.

Солнце давно утонуло за горизонтом и гигантский лик древнего божества взошёл на свой небесный трон, заполонив собою немалую часть небосвода. Полифем был восхитителен.

Когда они медленно шагали мимо Колодца Душ, они видели тысячи На'ви собравшихся вокруг него.

Норман поражённо воскликнул.

— Ты не шутил, говоря о том, что они всё ещё пребывают! Сколько же их?

— Уже не знаю, может быть, десять тысяч... Ещё многие придут. Прокормить всех скоро будет проблемой. У нас очень много дел, с которым разобраться надо, как можно быстрее, дабы избежать внутренних конфликтов.

Они поднялись на низкий холм, а затем окунулись в рощу невысоких деревьев. В центре рощи горел костёр и вокруг него собрались несколько десятков На'ви. Они носили вычурные сложно собранные косы, необычные рисунки на телах и множество тонких украшений военных начальников и лидеров кланов. Ещё сотни На'ви расположились дальше на более почтительном расстоянии, теряясь в ветвях деревьев. Все они приветствовали Торук Макто, проходившего мимо них.

Вожди одновременно поднялись, когда Джейк с Нормом приблизились к костру, и все они свидетельствовали своё почтение Джейку. Нейтири была среди них с матерью. Она указала место, где Норман и Заря могли бы разместиться. То, что вожди с ходу не противились присутствию чужака, вселяло надежду.

Джейк произнёс официальные слова приветствия всем присутствующим, а затем сразу приступил к делу. Нейтири была рядом с ним, переводя, когда у него не находилось правильных слов.

— Братья и сёстры, мы одержали великую победу и оставили серьёзное послание людям неба. Но война не закончилась, и теперь мы должны решить, что делать дальше. Небесные люди прячутся в своей крепости из стали и камня и молят о пощаде. Они делают это только потому, что они слабы и знают, что мы сильны.

Эти слова были встречены громогласными криками одобрения не только военных начальников и лидеров кланов, но и прочих На'ви, собравшихся в священной роще. Джейк подождал, пока шум не утихнет, и продолжил.

— Но даже несмотря на их слабость, у них ещё много сил. Мы сокрушили их в битве, потому что мы сражались с ними здесь, на нашей собственной земле. И даже так мы потеряли многих храбрых мужчин и женщин из-за ужасного оружия небесных людей. Защита их крепости гораздо страшнее. Если мы выступим против них на их территории, погибнут тысячи отважных воинов. — Никто уже не кричал, обдумывая такое резкое изменение в речи вождя. — Все вы здесь и каждый из вас согласились пойти со мной в бой — я удостоен вашего мужества. И я с огромным сожалением поведу вас на битву, которая отнимет жизни большинства из находящихся здесь На'ви. Если только это не будет волей всех и каждого. Потому я и собрал вас в этом месте. — Джейк сделал короткую паузу, чтобы в конце концов заявить. — Небесные люди просят мира. Что вы ответите им?

Это вызвало неистовую бурю среди всех На'ви. Норман хорошо знал их язык, отлично слышал их крики и вопли, но не нужно иметь и семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять по количеству воздетых над их головами ножей, луков и копий, чего они хотят. В конце концов всё улеглось, и каждый из лидеров по очереди взял слово.

— Мой сын был убит в сражении трусливым оружием демонов! — сердито сказал один из них. — Я отомщу за его смерть!

— Я и мои воины не бились бок о бок со своими собратьями против людей неба, — стукнул копьём о землю другой. — Мы хотим обрести славу в сражении с опасным врагом нашего народа.

— Когда нантанги совершают набеги на твои стада, ты не можешь быть удовлетворён, убив лишь нескольких зверей, — сказал вождь клана равнин. — Они вернутся, опаснее, чем когда-либо! Вы должны выследить стаю и извести её под корень!

Многие подписались под словами этого вождя.

Норман упал духом. Подавляющие число На'ви выражало мнение в пользу нападения на Адские Врата. Но вдруг заговорил другой лидер. Он был старше многих, в его волосах пробивалась несвойственная На'ви седина, а лицо было расчерчено морщинами и шрамами давних битв, но он был всё так же подтянут и крепок, словно возраст не мог взять над ним власть. Все одновременно замолчали, навострив уши, и, казалось, почтительно ждали, что он скажет.

— Моё сердце разрывается на части, — тихо произнёс он. — Я видел ужасную силу оружия небесных людей: я был с ранеными и сидел рядом с сыном моей сестры, который там лежал. Его обугленное тело уже никогда не излечится от страшных ран. Любой, кто говорит о войне, должен идти туда и лицезреть это безумие! Я не хочу смотреть, как наш Народ умирает таким образом: в муках и слезах. Но я также был там, где когда-то стояло Дерево-Дома соратников Оматикайя. Земля там покрылась пеплом. Больше ничего там нет. Сейчас машины небесных людей застыли в безмолвии, но я видел, как они раздирают почву и сметают деревья. Это преступление против Эйва! Я не хочу проливать кровь, но люди неба должны быть остановлены. Битва — единственный способ покончить с ужасами, совершающимися ими.

Никто не горланил: ни проронили и слова На'ви. Но их молчание было дороже золота. Мудрые слова старого воина ясно указывали на их общее желание и цель.

— Прежде чем мы продолжим, я хочу, чтобы мой друг и советник Норм Спеллман рассказывал вам о небесных людях. Большинство из вас были далеко от этих земель и даже не видели их. Легко настроить себя против них, считая их демонами, — Джейк указал на своего друга. — Он мне как брат. Он поделится с вами простой, но близкой каждому из нас истиной. Простите, что ему придётся говорить сидя, он был тяжело ранен в последней битве.

Норман вздрогнул, когда пронизывающие взгляды лидеров На'ви сошлись на нём. Ему потребовалось приложить немало усилий, чтобы сосредоточиться и попытаться собрать разбежавшиеся от накатившего страха мысли воедино. Что такого впечатляющего он сможет им сказать? Он оглянулся на Джейка, тот плавно кивнул ему, в его глазах была абсолютная уверенность в силах его друга. Затем Норман посмотрел на Зарю… Ему показалось? Лишь на краткий миг ему почудилась её ободряющая улыбка. Норм сделал глубокий вдох и начал говорить.

— Мы ничем не отличаемся от вас. Облик внешний — всего лишь оболочка. Но сердца наши бьются одинаково. Мы в равной мере разделяем ваши чувства: любовь, счастье и заботу; ненависть, обиды и тягостную грусть. Такие же одинаковые эмоции. Люди, укрывшиеся в своей крепости, так же, как и вы, несут ответственность перед своим народом. У них тоже есть супруги, дети и родители, верящие в то, что их родные вернутся домой. Вы можете пролить их кровь, сея хаос. Вы имеете на то право. Но вы не задумывались, что ваша ненависть породит Великую Скорбь в мире небесных людей? Зло порождает зло. Круг смерти замкнётся. Появятся новые небесные люди, их будет так много — больше, чем деревьев в этих прекрасных лесах. Но они придут не ковыряться в вашей земле… они прибудут убивать. Мстить за своих близких. И последние из великих кланов На'ви успеют узреть свой мир в огне, прежде чем сами обратятся в прах. Мы не должны допустить этого… Мы…

И в момент, когда Норман произносил эти слова, он отчётливо ясно осознавал. ОПР может добиться любого решения. Заполучить в свои руки объединённую мощь планеты для защиты от…, нет, для наказания насекомых, возомнивших себя силой, достойной гордого создания — человека. Они лишь скажут, транслируя миру кадры о резне в якобы мирной беззащитной колонии: без На'ви будет проще. И мир скажет: «Да!». И не успеет осесть пыль, выброшенная в эти чистые небеса вспышками неистовой всепоглощающей энергии, никого уже не станет.

Норман покачнулся, теряясь в забытьи. Ему стало дурно и дело не в ранах.

— Эй, ты в порядке? — взволновано придержал его Джейк.

— Он должен отдохнуть, Торук Макто, — произнесла Заря. — Ты слишком многого просишь от него.

— Я в порядке, — откликнулся Норман, сглатывая желчь.

А вожди тихо переговаривались между собой, то ли осуждая этого выскочку, то ли серьёзно обдумывая его слова.

— Я не знаю ничего про науку или эту звёздную систему, — сказал Джейк. — Ответь мне Норм: анобтаниум есть только здесь, на Пандоре? — Затем он указал на небо. — А луны?

— Нет, это…, — Норм Спеллман был ксенобиохимиком, а не астрогеологом, но даже он знал о системе Альфа Центавра. — Минерал есть везде. Не только на небесных телах, но даже в астероидном поясе. Эта система кладезь редкоземельного минерала. Почему ты спрашиваешь?

— Я много думал об этом. Может быть, я нашёл решение проблемы.

Норман быстро сообразил, что подразумевал Джейк.

— Извини, Джейк, я не специалист по добыче полезных ископаемых, но не задумывался ли ты, что был определённый смысл в добыче минерала в более дружелюбной среде планеты земного типа? Не знаю, как обстоят дела с добычей минерала в вакууме, но и там должно быть множество острых подводных камней.

— Пойми, — махнул рукой Джейк, — им не обязательно прилетать на Пандору, чтобы взять столь лелеемый ими анобтаниум. Этого уже достаточно, чтобы вести переговоры. Хорошо, спасибо, Норм.

Он отвернулся и посмотрел на Нейтири, взяв её за руку.

— Твои слова трогают моё сердце больше, чем чьи-либо другие, любовь моя. Но ты ничего не произнесла до сих пор. Скажи мне сейчас, что у тебя на душе?

Она долго не отвечала. Войны тихо шептались между собой. Нейтири за эти месяцы обрела многое, успев потерять немалое. Её сердце обливалось кровью о воспоминаниях, которыми она жила все эти года. Её сестра и близкие, её отец, её Народ…

Наконец, Нейтири посмотрела на Джейка.

— Небесные люди принесли нам много боли. Им нужно держать ответ за содеянное. И всё же Нормспеллмон, — она мягко улыбнулась тому, — открыл нам глаза. Если небесные люди просят о пощаде и хотят уйти — так позволим им. Я и все мы, На'ви, хотим, чтобы дни Скорби остались в прошлом. Мы хотим жить в мире. Вот, что я думаю, мой Джейк.

Бывший солдат, некогда сам сеявший смерть, благодарно кивнул ей, нежно коснувшись своим лбом её. И снова обратился к лидерам кланов.

— Мои друзья, — воздел он руки, — я слышал вас, и я разделяю ваш гнев. Но наши поступки должны олицетворять чистоту наших душ. Мы несём бремя ответственности за наших ещё не рождённых детей, — в этот миг он со всей теплотой посмотрел на Нейтири, и она вторила ему, неосознанно прикоснувшись к своему ещё плоскому животу. — Мы сражаемся сейчас в справедливой войне, но войны никогда не следует искать с радостью. Мы должны найти в себе силы положить конец страданиям. И как сказал Норман Спеллман: не преумножайте зло, или оно вернётся к вам. Мы победим, не убивая то, что ненавидим, а спасая то, что любим.

Не похоже на него, крепкого духом: дыхание его было тяжёлым. Он сильно нервничал, но понимал — что-то у них да получится!

— Я предлагаю: мы скажем, что людям неба пора покинуть наш мир. Мы скажем им сесть на их корабль, взять всё, что им нужно, и уйти. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы сможем примириться и приветствовать их в своём мире, как дорогих друзей. Поэтому дадим им шанс сберечь свои жизни и жизни наших потомков.

Разразилось сильное волнение, и лидеры кланов вскочили на ноги, неоднозначно встретив эти слова, но Джейк от напряжения, словно подкошенный, просто повалился рядом с Норманом, чтобы едва слышно в полголоса закончить.

— И, если они откажутся, тогда у нас не будет выбора, кроме как заставить их.

Норман зажмурился, до крови прикусив губу, в полной мере ощущая ужас грядущего и произнёс тихо-тихо, как для себя.

— Я не слышу истины в твоих словах, Джейк. Не убивая, то, что ненавидим... это невозможно теперь, — он порывисто вздохнул. — И пусть Эйва простит нас за это…

А на скулах Джейка играли желваки. В его глазах плясало пламя горящего леса, он уже сейчас слышал стоны раненых и слитный яростный рёв своих умирающих соплеменников. А ещё он думал… Думал о том, как он уйдёт во тьму, и кто пойдёт следом за ним…


	8. Chapter 8

Глава 8

Паркер Селфридж резко вскочил на ноги, увидев, как капитан Росс махнула ему через стекло. Она практически жила в командном центре, ожидая ответа На'ви. И, видимо, это наконец-то наступило. Он спешно покинул свой кабинет.

— Это Салли?

Капитан кивнула ему и включила дисплей. На ожившем экране возникло лицо аватара Джейка Салли.

Селфридж сжал челюсти очень сильно, чтобы не выпалить в порыве гнева какое-нибудь витиеватое оскорбление этому предателю.

— Капитан Росс, — произнёс Салли.

— У вас есть ответ на наше предложение о мире?

— Ваше предложение касалось лишь обмена медицинских препаратов на временное прекращение огня. Вы затронули, — Салли на мгновение закрыл глаза, — вопрос будущих отношений между На'ви и людьми, но мы всё равно ни к чему не пришли по этому поводу.

— Это так, в тот момент моя основная задача заключалась в том, чтобы остановить возможные боевые действия. Несмотря на резкость нашей прошлой беседы, мы многое уяснили в отношении друг друга. Но мистер Селфридж здесь, и, как я понимаю, вы готовы начать переговоры. Я уверена мы сможем найти взаимопонимание….

— Это более не имеет значения, капитан, — перебил её Салли. — Не будет никаких переговоров.

— Да что ты несёшь, болван!? — воскликнул Селфридж. — Из-за тебя…

В этот миг Сион Росс быстро и очень плавно положила руку на плечо администратора, сдавив его так сильно, что на мгновение Селфриджу показалось, будто она хочет вырвать из него плоть и кости.

— Прошу, — холодно и спокойно произнесла капитан, — давайте поговорим, как взрослые люди. Когда настанет ваша очередь, я обязательно дам вам слово…, сэр.

— Вы что себе…

Он осёкся под её гипнотическим колючим взором, буквально выпивавшим душу. Отступил от неё на пару шагов, разминая стонущее от боли плечо, про себя поливая её отборной бранью. Это похоже на круговорот сумасшествия. Его всё время окружают безумцы и маньяки!

— И так, мистер Салли, на чём мы остановились? — обратилась Росс к лидеру На'ви.

— Обсуждать нечего — мы хотим, чтобы вы покинули Пандору. Анобтаниум, как мне известно, есть и в других областях этой системы. Мы не будем препятствовать вам в новых начинаниях, даже если бы и могли. Овцы целы и волки сыты, так? — эти последние слова Салли адресовал Селфриджу, оскалив кошачьи зубы.

— Вокруг меня идиоты! — прорычал Селфридж. — Ты понимаешь всю ситуацию, предатель? Руководство ОПР тебе этого так просто не оставит. Тебе и твоим зверушкам! Я так на тебя полагался, а ты…

— Пусть и потратив в десять раз больше, можно добывать ресурс и в космосе. — Не обращая внимания на Паркера, продолжал Джейк. — Дело даже не в деньгах. Авантюрные предприятия стали вашей ключевой фишкой в гонке за мировое господство. Или всё-таки вернётесь разбомбить нас? — грустно усмехнулся Салли. — Пандора будет недовольна… и найдёт достойный ответ.

— Мистер Салли, — Сион Росс вклинилась в их перепалку, — ваши действия не очень согласуются с вашими мыслями. — Она сделала неопределённый жест рукой. — Вы безнадёжно блефуете, ставя нам, судя по вашему заявлению, ультиматум. Но вы боитесь, раздумывая: а вдруг они скажут «нет»?

Джейк напряжённо вглядывался в её непроницаемое выражение лица. Он действительно опасался. Но не людей на этой базе, не их оружия, не той погибели, которая ждёт На'ви. Он каким-то образом смирился с тем, чего, вполне возможно, не избежать. Думал, как использовать возможности для противодействия неминуемой катастрофе. Впрочем, страх его был иного толка — он боялся эту женщину. Вернее, тех безумных козырей, которые она могла припрятать на случай бойни, которая обязательно случится, если всё выйдет из-под контроля. И дело ни в их интересах, как лидеров, а в людях за их спинами. Стоит оступиться, и верой и словом уже не помочь. Плотина даст трещину, и сдерживаемая доселе стихия поглотит всё кругом. Слишком безнадёжным кажется выбранный им путь… Ответственность на его плечах — сдавило меж двух огней, не позволяя и продохнуть. Как же быть?

— Мы понимаем, что вы не можете собраться и уйти за одну ночь, но вы обязаны покинуть эту планету. — Джейк сделал паузу, ожидая возражений. — Сейчас на орбите есть космический корабль. Мы хотим, чтобы вы начали отправлять людей к нему не позже, чем через пять дней.

— Это твоё последнее предложение!? — яростно закричав, осведомился Паркер.

— Держите себя в руках, мистер Селфридж. Видимо, на осмысленный диалог вы не способны. — Капитан посмотрела на Салли. — Хорошо, вы сказали нам, чего хотите. Нам крайне необходимо обсудить это в узком кругу. Дайте нам ещё пару дней сверху.

— Плюс двое суток, — легко согласился Салли, — не больше. Затем… Капитан, — его золотые глаза на миг затуманились, словно он ушёл в себя, прикидывая те или иные шансы, — я буду честен. Сколь бы ни был велик мой авторитет среди На'ви, рано или поздно они поступятся моим доверием и сделают много дурных необдуманных вещей, которые им ещё аукнутся. Я заклинаю вас, покиньте Пандору. В будущем у нас ещё будет время разобраться с последствиями ТАКОГО масштаба, но лишь до тех пор, пока всё не вышло из-под контроля. — Он чуть помедлил. — Я знаю — вам и не нужно мне на это указывать — в случае резни этот мир изопьёт горя. Я этого не хочу! Но мне придётся, если вы уподобитесь тем, кто превратил половину Земли в тлеющие угольки. И тогда я и На'ви во всех смыслах уподобимся вам.

— Зачем вы слушаете этого несчастного сукина сына!? — заголосил Селфридж.

— Он ответственен за десять тысяч душ в его распоряжении и судьбу мира, который призвался оберегать, — со вздохом пояснила Сион. — Как и мы.

Вдруг она искоса с озорным блеском в глазах посмотрела на Салли. И тихо с мягкой хрипотцой засмеялась.

Селфридж обомлел, Джейк с опаской смотрел на неё.

Салли, несмотря на свою неопытность и чересчур горячую голову, смог проявить неожиданную силу здравомыслия с глупостью пополам: остановиться, подумать, немного поблефовать, но быть честным. Только сделал бы он это пораньше. Пусть и в такой ультимативной форме, сейчас он явно просил у неё одолжение. Дать время своему народу. Но человечество ждать не будет, солдат.

Сион задумчиво потёрла подбородок.

— Через сутки я дам вам ответ, мистер Салли. Конец связи.

Когда дисплей погас, Селфридж спросил её, немного со страхом, считая, что она явно не в себе.

— Что вы решили делать, капитан?

— Ох, думаю, у нас нет выбора, сэр. — Она уже давно это решила. — Если мы останемся и начнём сражение, а противник не прекратит свои атаки, мы рискуем быть уничтожены до последнего человека. Это, безусловно, будет катастрофой, и, повторюсь, в соответствии со специальными инструкциями на случай чрезвычайной ситуации вроде нашей, у меня есть ВСЕ полномочия для эвакуации персонала.

Селфридж отчётливо услышал в её словах угрозу: не рыпайся, администратор.

— А теперь прошу меня простить — много дел.

Она козырнула ему и покинула командный центр.

Паркер, в действительности, и не пытался возражать. Ему было плохо, голова разболелась, хотелось напиться, хоть он и не употреблял спиртного. Всё осточертело!

Он вернулся в свой кабинет, затемнил стёкла и мешком свалился на кресло за своим столом. Катастрофа! Ему нужно срочное решение проблемы. Но мысли застывали в его голове. Сердце окаменело, а тело было готово развалиться от лёгкого дуновения. Он стал никем. Он больше ничего не решает. Чего уж тогда строить из себя крутого босса?

Время застыло для Паркера Селфриджа. Уйдя в себя, он и не заметил, как напротив него возникла тощая тёмная фигура.

— Что!? Ты кто такой? — вскочил, опрокинув кресло, администратор.

Сердце его бешено стучало. Но постепенно он начал успокаиваться, признав в человеке одно из операторов отдела связи.

— Кто тебе позволил сюда врываться? — зло бросил он тому.

Мужчина молча улыбнулся и полез в карман кителя, вынув электронный носитель. На одной из его полупрозрачных сторон была нанесена эмблема главного офиса ОПР. Стилизованное изображение хищного пернатого, лапами удерживающего земной шар.

— Ознакомьтесь, — сказал человек, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив.

Ошеломлённый Селфридж подчинился, подсоединив носитель к консоли. Монитор вспыхнул, отобразив ворох информации. Не успев пробежать глазами и пары страниц, Селфридж взволнованно взглянул на человека, являвшегося… представителем совета директоров ОПР. Тайная полиция, они везде…

— Ну, мистер Селфридж, сработаемся? — произнёс тот.

— Это ведь не шутка, правда?

— Шутки кончились, сэр. У вас есть какие-либо возражения?

— Нет, ох, нет! — Селфридж ощутил, как непроизвольно уголки его губ растягиваются в ликующую улыбку. Он нашёл точку равновесия! — У меня только один вопрос: какого хрена вы выжидали так долго?

Капитан Сион Росс раздавала распоряжения по организации эвакуации персонала. В первую очередь необходимо перебросить лишний груз со звездолёта, затем начать размещение капсул криосна. Всё это съест немалое количество времени: установка и настройка капсул, переправка сотрудников. Всё остальное — прочь. Дорогостоящее оборудование будет брошено, к несчастью Селфриджа, как и излишки минерала.

От дел её отвлёк срочный вызов администратора. Помяни нечистого! Она тяжело вздохнула. Не уймётся, глупец… Она действительно, пусть и со скрипом, искала точки соприкосновения для сотрудничества с этим человеком, необузданным в своих помыслах, но сейчас ей, если честно, не сильно этого хотелось. А если ещё честнее, то ей было просто плевать на него. В настоящее время в её руках достаточно власти, чтобы спасти людей. Последствия, которые могут привести её к лишению места работы, а то и к военному трибуналу, тревожили Сион меньше всего. Она не строила из себя героя. Но, что забавно, они порой нужны. За свою жизнь она видела слишком много человеческих ошибок, успела и сама наделать немало. А здесь теперь ищет искупления за грехи свои и… человечества? Она нашла эту мысль занятной, что изрядно её развеселило. Но радость быстро сменилась сухим расчётом. Сион прекрасно понимала, какую цепь событий она запустит, если они покинут Пандору. Нет, так или иначе, последствия неизбежны. Что ж, ничего не бывает так просто.

В смешанных чувствах она вернулась к офису Селфриджа. Она подошла к двери и была слегка удивлена тем, что он затемнил стёкла. Обычно ему всегда нравилось следить за работой сотрудников. Распахнув дверь, она вошла внутрь и её неприятно изумило увиденное. Селфридж был не один. Оператор из её отдела так же присутствовал здесь. Лейтенант Крис Саббат. И она была готова поклясться — какое-то мгновение администратор очень недобро улыбался.

— Чем могу быть полезна, сэр?

— Ни мне, капитан, — сдерживая смех, сказал Селфридж, — ему, — он указал на лейтенанта.

Она хмуро приподняла бровь, повернувшись к Саббату. Тот излучал холодное спокойствие, но она чувствовала его внутреннее напряжение, и ещё кое-что…

Тот сделал шаг вперёд и медленно без резких движений извлёк из кармана удостоверение. Сион приметила, что его руки были обезображены страшными келоидными рубцами и шрамами. А его документ — тёмная расцветка пластика, сухие цифры и строчки, и эмблема, знакомая многим офицерам, прошедшим подготовку в учреждениях ОПР. Майор Альфред Расчек, особый агент безопасности ОПР — гласили сухие и ровные строчки на лицевой стороне удостоверения.

— Капитан Росс, я особый агент безопасности ОПР, Фред Расчек. Только что я довёл администратору Адских Врат Паркеру Селфриджу о введении новых полномочий. Отныне я беру командование колонией на себя.

Росс мрачно кивнула. Вот оно что! И как она проглядела крысу в своей квартире?

— Позвольте узнать имя вашего начальника, майор Расчек.

Тот покорно склонил голову.

— Ныне это глава службы безопасности штаб-квартиры ОПР, Элай Ванхоутен. Но сюда я был отправлен по приказу совета директоров и бывшего председателя, включая эксглаву СБ, но, как вы понимаете, их приказы выполняются вне установленных сроков. Мои полномочия легитимны во всех смыслах.

— Ах, — нарочито всплеснув руками и заставив Расчека самую едва уловимую малость дёрнуться в попытке изъять что-то из рукава, она растянула губы в своей любимой жуткой улыбке. — Сторожевые псы покорно бдят, заслуженно отрабатывая крошки со стола хозяина. Позволите взглянуть на приказы, которые, ну конечно, уже есть у вас на руках?

— О, они подлинны, — самодовольно произнёс Селфридж. — Но убедитесь сами.

Он развернул монитор, чтобы она могла прочитать содержимое приказов. Она лишь мазнула их взглядом. Сомневаться в их подлинности бессмысленно. Подобные вещи готовятся заранее на случай непредвиденных ситуаций.

Сион чуть помедлила с ответом, но её удивительным образом устраивала сложившаяся обстановка. Не стоит подставлять шею под топор палача раньше времени, коли уж на плаху не зовут.

— Хорошо, я передаю свои полномочия майору Расчеку. Каковы мои обязанности отныне? Или я арестована?

Видимо, они не были готовы к её одномоментной безоговорочной капитуляции. Селфридж так вообще ошарашено взглянул на капитана, вновь размышляя, в своём ли она уме. Впрочем, напряжение, повисшее в офисе, спало.

— В вашем аресте нет никакой необходимости, капитан Росс, — расслаблено произнёс Расчек, пошевелив ладонью.

Она правильно предположила о наличии у него «отравленного клинка». В конце концов, это была его работа — удостовериться, чтобы огромная власть в руках таких людей, как Селфридж или Куоритч, или сама Сион Росс, не сильно била им в голову. Учитывая невероятную ценность проекта по добыче анобтаниума, всё было обосновано. У компании должны быть скрытые наблюдатели, способные вовремя вмешаться в возникшую проблему. Сион горько усмехнулась. Но где был Расчек, этот серый кардинал, когда Куоритч кровавыми чернилами писал свою главу о резне? Или это тоже часть некоего плана? Зря она не прислушалась к своим инстинктам, когда они буквально вопили перед отправкой: оставайся на Земле!

— Вы проделали отличную работу, — продолжал майор, — действовали согласно инструкциям. Даже смогли добиться перемирия. У нас нет причин обвинять вас в чём-либо, в особенности, учитывая очень непростые обстоятельства. Впрочем, я пришёл к выводу, что нынешний кризис выходит за рамки вашего опыта. В этом нет ничего постыдного, капитан. Тем не менее, я должен учитывать, что вы слишком легко сдаёте стратегически важную позицию — это идёт вразрез с интересами корпорации. И я понимаю, что ваш уровень допуска не позволяет вам знать о дополнительных инструкциях, введённых ещё задолго до вашего прибытия на Пандору — а таковые существуют, да, — в которых чётко указано о мерах, кои необходимо принять в нашем случае.

— Ставка — все наши жизни, сэр.

— Больше, капитан, гораздо больше, чем наши жизни. Прежде всего, конечно, анобтаниум. Перебои в поставках способны погрузить всю планету в экономический хаос. Описывать каждый из аспектов потенциального кризиса я не буду, но скажу определённо точно: миллионы жизней унесёт он. Послевоенный мир на Земле, который мы установили, дался огромной ценой. Вы понимаете, что сейчас мы решаем, каким путём двинется дальнейшая история нашей далёкой родины. Вы были благоразумны, капитан, но порой приходится идти на жертвы: отдать малое, чтобы защитить большее. Мы останемся и добьёмся перемирия во всех смыслах. Или заставим На'ви принять его.

Капитан перевела его слова по-своему: ресурсы в приоритете, а люди… заменимы.

— Как сказал Салли, сэр, мы всё ещё можем получить анобтаниум…

— Нет, капитан. Учитывая временные задержки в связи, транспортировке нового оборудования и подготовке специалистов к работе в непростых условиях, поставки минерала смогут возобновиться лишь спустя десятилетия. Это неприемлемо. Добыча на Пандоре должна быть продолжена. Безотлагательно. Я согласен с вашим решением отказаться от некоторых рабочих секторов. В текущей обстановке попытка обороняться на несколько фронтов грозит нам крахом.

— Сэр, если местные не будут жалеть свои силы, — спокойно произнесла Росс, — мы не выстоим. Они готовы сердцем и душой хоронить нас под своими трупами.

— Что ж, будут выражать свои настоящие мысли, раз вы не пытаетесь понять меня. Дикари ещё не смогли ощутить истинную мощь человеческого оружия, капитан, — Расчек взглянул на неё так, словно ему было известно кое-что, о чём и она знала. — Столкнувшись с несоизмеримыми потерями, они разбегутся. Это и отличает дисциплинированных солдат от варваров. Это вторая причина, по которой мы не можем позволить им выдворить нас. Человеческое будущее должно быть сотворено человеческими же руками — так сказал мне один человек. И так будет и впредь.

Сион начинала понимать, что майора не волнуют детали возможных последствий. Для На'ви, конечно. У него, по всей видимости, имеются чёткие инструкции насчёт этого Народа, явно неосознающего, что лежит по ту сторону негостеприимной пустоты. Просто ещё одна малая нация, сидящая на нефтяном месторождении. Но сейчас говорить о людской чести на пороге уничтожения… Гордых без реальной силы под рукой ждёт забвение.

— Майор, сэр, а как насчёт дикой природы? Она была решающим фактором в последней битве. Мы ничего не знаем о её возможностях. К тому же записи и свидетельства выживших отчётливо указывают — этих существ не сломить страхом. В битве их вело нечто большее, чем примитивный инстинкт.

— Я допускаю вероятность угрозы с этой стороны, капитан, — Расчек сдержанно кивнул. — Пока наши силы были дезорганизованы, условия ухудшались так быстро, что невозможно было предположить, как повернётся ситуация. Признаюсь, мы не были готовы к ожесточённому сопротивлению. Впрочем, были ли какие-нибудь инциденты с неконтролируемыми группами животных?

— В какой-либо организованной форме, нет, сэр.

— Таким образом, вполне возможно, что несколько резкие действия полковника спровоцировали животных, инстинктивно среагировавших на угрозу. — Расчек сделал неопределённый жест руками. — У нас нет оснований полагать, что На'ви способны управлять столь крупными группами неприручённых существ. Всё, что нам нужно, так это действовать в пределах освоенных нами территорий, не углубляясь в стан противника.

Сион знала, что без вмешательства со стороны природы Пандоры, у людей есть далеко не мизерный шанс выйти победителями из сложившейся обстановки. Она была готова к такому развитию событий — не для нападения, но для защиты. Но неужели Расчек, явно разузнавший о её планах, готов безотлагательно воспользоваться её «скрытыми картами», покоящимися в сердце колонии? Как это предотвратить? Не того она хотела, но что посеешь, то и пожнёшь.

Она не соглашалась со словами майора, но и не могла опровергнуть их, предоставив существенные доказательства. Слушать учёных он тоже не будет. Временно отступить? Проиграть ему сейчас, чтобы получить выгодную позицию в будущем?

— Хорошо. Каковы приказы, сэр?

Расчек удовлетворённо кивнул, довольный её сговорчивостью.

— Отмените эвакуацию и продолжайте работу над обороной. О, есть ещё одна вещь… Доктор Патэл и некоторые научные сотрудники… У вас есть чёткие доказательства того, что наш добрый доктор помог Салли и его прихвостням организовать атаку против нас. Почему он не под стражей?

— Я лично гарантирую, что Максим Патэл не может причинить какого-либо вреда, сэр. У него нет никаких возможностей в обход нас связаться с Джейком Салли и подставить Адские Врата под удар, — она ему откровенного лгала, но каменная маска на её лице не позволяла понять это собеседнику.

— Тем не менее, я бы предпочёл увидеть его в камере заключения.

— Если вы настаиваете, сэр. — Тем не менее, Сион возразила. — Но я включила его в работу по систематизации и отправке на Землю, напрямую руководству ОПР, всевозможных записей доктора Августин о планетарной сети, обнаруженной на Пандоре. Это очень важно, сэр. В случае, если мы здесь не справимся, любая информация может сильно помочь новым экспедициям.

Расчек немного помолчал, обдумывая её слова, а затем одобрительно кивнул.

— Хорошо, я согласен с вашей оценкой. Но следите за ним! — Он криво улыбнулся ей. — Думаю, вы могли бы продолжить свою деятельность в роли начальника службы безопасности. Отныне все учёные под подозрением. Будьте бдительны, капитан.

— Мои подчинённые постоянно следят за ними, сэр. Мы недопустим проблем с этой стороны. Разрешите идти? — козырнула Росс.

— Отлично, капитан, приступайте.

Когда она покинула кабинет, Селфридж хмуро сказал Расчеку.

— Я ей не доверяю. Слишком легко она всё это приняла.

— Да, мистер Селфридж, — майор вынул из рукава миниатюрный пистолет-парализатор, — мне тоже так кажется. Организуйте мне несколько надёжных людей — я хочу быть уверен, что она ничего не выкинет.

Альфред Расчек явственно ощутил её убийственное намерение, когда она сумела спровоцировать его на необдуманные движения. К-хм, и повёлся же как малое дитя! Они вполне адекватно оценили возможности друг друга в первые же мгновения встречи. Хотя до этого он досконально изучил каждого сотрудника Адских Врат, Расчек совершенно точно был уверен, что и у Росс было чем ответить, она многое скрывала. Капитан, несмотря на её достаточно молодой возраст, прошла на Земле через горнило локальных конфликтов. Она не была «доморощенным» офицером с погонами из песка.

— Её следовало швырнуть в камеру. Вам действительно необходимо было оставлять её при деле? — взмахнул руками Селфридж.

— Сознаюсь, мои организаторские способности не столь высоки. Поэтому нам нужны способные люди. Мы присмотрим за ней, пока она будет приглядывать за другими.

— Она опасна!

— Да, — кивнул Расчек. — Несмотря на все её заявления и определённую форму, как бы выразиться, лояльности по отношению к местным, у меня мороз по коже от того, что она успела припрятать на непредвиденный случай. О, не так, - он оскалился, - именно что предвиденный.

Он подумал: «И ей уже известно, что я знаю об этом. Её козырная карта перед угрозой На'ви…»


	9. Chapter 9

Глава 9

— Сначала нам говорят бежать не оглядываясь, а теперь наказывают сидеть на месте и не рыпаться. Что происходит? — вопрошал один и научных сотрудников.

Его коллеги в лаборатории выглядели не менее озадаченными.

— Не знаю, — произнёс Максим. — Меня это сильно беспокоит.

— Ходят слухи о какой-то буче наверху. — Сказала Мария Хейтер, его ближайшая сподвижница.

— Макс, мы должны узнать о наших аватарах! — воскликнул один из учёных. — Если их воспринимают, как балласт, то значит ли это, что нам придётся бросить их здесь, в случае эвакуации? У нас нет криокапсул для них!

Мужчина практически обезумил, не находя себе места. Его прогрессирующее слабонервное состояние было понятно любому из тех, кто обладал вторым телом.

Все эти дни Максим беседовал с другими операторами аватаров, оказывая им посильную психологическую помощь. Страх потери аватаров стал для них сродни расползающейся болезни. Эти тела выращивали в специальных баках с амниотической жидкостью — искусственной матке — на протяжении всего полёта. Благодаря генетической настройке и специальным стимуляторам, они превращались во взрослых особей почти за шесть лет полёта. И никто и никогда не рассматривал возможность их возвращения на Землю. Это попросту лишено какого-либо смысла, за исключением первых образцов аборигенов, которые порой очень «грязным» способом изымали из их родной среды. Для их переправки предусматривались специальные камеры, понятное дело нерассчитанные на поддержание жизни в уже… «пустом» теле, но лишь для сохранения внешних и внутренних тканей организма жизнеспособными. Максим не знал, какого это — обладать своим вторым «я», но ему была присуща изрядная сила эмпатии. Он чувствовал растущую пустоту в душах своих коллег. Бросить аватаров здесь было равноценно просьбе родителям оставить их детей. Связь между ними стала осязаемой, очень близкой и эмоциональной. Но как решить этот вопрос?

— Расслабьтесь и не накручивайте себя, — Максим успокаивающе положил руку на плечо волнующегося мужчины, — если не будет эвакуации, значит нам и не нужно опасаться потери аватаров.

Учёного эти слова мало обнадёживали и прежде чем он смог ответить с хмурым видом, из всех динамиков, разбросанных по базе, раздался сигнал массового оповещения. Почти в тот же момент автоматически зажглись настенные видеопанели.

— Кто это? — зашептались люди, всматриваясь в худое мало кому знакомое лицо, возникшее на экранах.

— Всем доброго дня, — начал с приветствия мужчина. — Я майор Альфред Расчек. Работаю в сфере корпоративной безопасности и, следуя особым поручениям ОПР, я взял на себя командование этой колонией. Администратор Паркер Селфридж и капитан Сион Росс засвидетельствовали мои полномочия. — Он сделал паузу, кивнув упомянутым людям, стоявшим за его спиной.

Селфридж улыбнулся, краткой речью подтвердив уже сказанное. Капитан Росс же молчала, изображая античную статую.

— Будь они прокляты! — выругалась Мария.

— Эй, да я позавчера завтракал с ним! — удивлённо ткнул пальцем в монитор один из учёных. — Он связист из командного центра.

— Вероятно, вы были немного смущены недавними странными приказами и решениями, — продолжал Расчек, — но в такой беспрецедентной ситуации, подобной нашей, вполне естественна некоторая сумятица. Но я хочу заверить вас, что никакой экстренной эвакуации не планируется. Мы остаёмся. Аборигены, возможно, одержали победу в этом конфликте, крайне неприятном для каждой из сторон, но мы не можем позволить им довершить начатое. Наша позиция на территории Адских Врат очень прочна, и мы способны держать оборону столько, сколько это необходимо. Следующий рейс прибудет очень скоро, и, в любом случае, мы не позволим дикарям узреть наше позорное бегство! Моя задача — сберечь колонию. Я рассчитываю на ваше содействие и правильное понимание сложившейся ситуации. Спасибо за вашу поддержку.

Волна негодования пронеслась по лаборатории. И все вполне однозначно трактовали случившиеся кадровые перестановки. Но Макс ничего не сказал. Тень страха заполонила всё его естество — боевые действия продолжатся. Этот майор, стоило только взглянуть на него, вполне отражал собой все страшные опасения учёного. Ничего ещё не кончено. И Джейк тоже не собирался отступать.

Максим с щемящим сердце чувством вглядывался сквозь стекло панорамных окон лаборатории на пышные дебри джунглей.

— Джейк, Норман, я надеюсь, что вы готовы к грядущим испытаниям.

А мысли учёного разбрелись по уголкам сознания, пытаясь выдумать предельно простое и эффективное решение проблемы, пока ещё не поздно.

Норман смотрел на человека на дисплее консоли и совершенно не мог вспомнить, где он его мог видеть. Он точно не знал его лично, но этот человек определённо числился в штате Адских Врат.

— Кто ты такой? — спросил Джейк, сидевшей напротив консоли, скрестив ноги, а позади него маячила фигура Нейтири.

— Не могу сказать, что рад видеть тебя живым и здоровым, Салли, — с явной неприязнью в голосе произнёс человек, назвавшийся Альфредом Расчеком и новым главой колонии, деля свои обязанности с Паркером Селфриджем. — Но я связался с тобой не для того, чтобы обсуждать меня и наши внутренние перестановки. Суть такова: мы с администратором рассмотрели твои требования и нашли их, — он сморщился, явно подбирая не ругательное слово, — необоснованными.

— Да неужели? — спокойно спросил Джейк.

Выражение его лица не сильно изменилось, но вот кончик хвоста волнительно трясся. К счастью, камера не снимала его целиком.

— Вы буквально сводите на нет все наши достижения с капитаном Росс, мистер Расчек. А у меня больше нет шансов усмирить гнев На'ви. Они очень тяжело приняли моё решение о вашем помиловании. Согласились нехотя, с некоторыми пришлось беседовать индивидуально. Это было очень трудно. Я и мои друзья защитили вас от бойни, а теперь вы устраиваете переворот в Адских Вратах, и заявляете мне: «Идите в задницу!» Сколь велика ваша жажда самоубийства?

Расчек самодовольно рассмеялся.

— У меня всё схвачено, Салли. Приходи и убедись. Сейчас или потом — не важно. Тебе нужно сказать своим синими друзьям умерить пыл. Оставить всё, как было. Я могу гарантировать, что наши силы не покинут тридцати пяти километровую зону вокруг Адских Врат, а оборудование с дальних секторов добычи будет изъято. Я понимаю, что разрушение дома На'ви было серьёзным просчётом нашего общего знакомого. Но полковник за свои действия уже ответил. Мы также вполне готовы выслать вам обещанные медицинские комплекты. Всё же уговор есть уговор.

— Ошибка уже совершена, Расчек! — Джейк ткнул в камеру пальцем. — Извиниться будет недостаточно. Здесь прольётся ваша кровь, если вы не уйдёте. Мои решения уже почти не имеют силы. Я буду ВЫНУЖДЕН повести всех этих воинов в бой, пойми это, умник!

— Спроси себя, Салли, что вообще произойдёт в будущем. Дилемму можно разрешить здесь и сейчас. ОПР заставит вас ответить за убытки. Так не лучше ли пойти на компромиссы? И тебе и мне. Я не очень высокомерный, хотя по мнению некоторых людей я тот ещё ублюдок, — он криво усмехнулся, — то есть принципиальный человек, но я готов к диалогу. Мы остаёмся, затягиваем пояса и вас не трогаем. Вы сидите себе в лесу, кушаете грибы и насекомых, поёте песни у костра и у вас нет причин умирать. Или же мы просто поубиваем тут друг друга. Мне, в целом, разницы нет, так или иначе, я уже и так помираю от скуки. Да, — улыбнулся Расчек, видя лицо закипающего Джейка, — всё верно, ты теперь не капрал, а полководец новой армии. В твоих руках объединённая мощь целой свободолюбивой расы. Думай, делай выводы. А мы всё равно останемся. И после всего, чтобы тут ни произошло, нас, так или иначе, будет много, и мы привезём с собой много наших любимых игрушек. Вспомни отцов инцидента многолетней давности в Хиросиме… жили и здравствовали, и не мучились от мук совести за убиенных. Спали спокойно, как младенцы. А уж по вам-то слёзы лить будет некому. Наши люди выставят всё в выгодном для них свете. Да что я несу, вы уже виновны перед человечеством! — Расчек ненадолго замолчал. — Я знаю о твоей нелёгкой жизни на Земле, Салли, не омрачай память о своём добром брате дурной репутацией. Будь объективен.

Джейк долго молчал. А Расчек всё больше улыбался. Норман наблюдал за ними и думал о странных вещах. Если майор увидит извивающийся подобно змее хвост Джейка, то скалиться он не будет.

— Хм-м, — Расчек хлопнул в исчерченные уродливыми шрамами ладоши после того, как тишина изрядно затянулась. — Что думаешь? Я отправляю вам медицинские принадлежности?

— Вам решение принять далось намного легче, чем мне, — нарушил молчание Джейк. — И оно вполне очевидное…

— Очень хорошо! — удовлетворённо кивнул майор. — Я рад видеть, что в тебе, парень, живёт здравый смысл…

Но он был резко прерван, когда Джейк, прижав уши и обнажив клыки, яростно зашипел в камеру. Расчек натурально отпрянул от монитора, изумлённый и напуганный. Это было так неожиданно для всех присутствовавших.

— Тебе всё равно: жизнь твоих людей или моих! Главная цель — интересы корпорации, давшей тебе власть. Забирай всех, кто ещё дышит, и уматывай с этой планеты! Я найду решение и сотру вас в порошок, если ослушаетесь!

После этих слов он сильным ударом ладони разбил консоль.

Торук Макто смотрел прямо перед собой, стиснув кулаки и тяжело дыша. Нейтири приблизилась к нему и положила руку ему на плечо, другой нежно приобняв его за голову, произнося ласковые слова и успокаивая своего супруга.

— Что я наделал!? — словно очнувшись от поглотившего его гнева, хрипло прошептал Джейк.

Норман, понимая, что сейчас уже не вернуть возможности обрести мир, который вполне мог настать в этот миг, ответил ему.

— Именно то, что ты должен был сделать, — Норман сглотнул тяжёлый вязкий ком в горле. — Единственное, что ты мог бы сделать. Мы уже не остановим смерть. Но можем свести её к минимуму, если будем осторожны.

Дыхание Джейка медленно восстановилось, и он согласно кивнул, мягко отстранившись от Нейтири.

— Верно. Сейчас у нас есть время всё распланировать. Я не буду отступать отныне. Оглядываясь назад, я начинаю понимать, сколь глуп и безрассуден был в прошлой битве. Сколько На'ви погибло от моих необдуманных приказов! Я исправлю это.

— Сколько у нас оружия, Джейк? — спросил Норм, пытаясь отстраниться от мыслей о смерти.

Пора забыть собственные мотивы, двигавшие им. Теперь всё будет иначе.

Джейк немного оживился.

— Достаточно. Пара сотен гранат, куча стрелкового оружия и боеприпасы к ним. Нужно лишь спилить предохранительные скобы на автоматах, чтобы пальцы На'ви могли без труда жать на спусковые крючки. Есть ещё несколько десятков уцелевших ракет, изъятых из обломков вертолётов. У нас нет возможности как-либо прицельно запустить их, но я думаю, соорудив простые детонаторы из гранат, мы могли использовать ракеты в качестве бомб. Плюс восемь функционирующих 30-миллиметровых автоматических пушек GAU-90 и несколько тысяч боеприпасов к ним. Орудия слишком большие и тяжёлые, даже для На'ви, но, возможно, мы сможем сделать какие-нибудь укреплённые сани, чтобы использовать их в качестве огневых точек. С доставкой проблем не будет, но об этом позже. Лучшее и самое бесполезное на данный момент из того, что у нас есть, это три непострадавших в битве залповых комплекса со «Скорпионов», снабжённые самонаводящимися ракетами. Их хватит, чтобы сбить хотя бы часть вертолётов, базирующихся в Адских Вратах, но я пока не знаю, как их настроить и использовать без бортовой аппаратуры. Плюс у нас есть две сотни портативных раций.

— Комплексами я бы мог заняться. Из меня не ахти какой специалист, но, думаю, это дело решаемое. На'ви готовы использовать оружие? — тяжело вздохнув, спросил Норман.

— Молодые, похоже, очень хотят попробовать. Конечно, у нас нет лишних боеприпасов, чтобы дать им комплексную тренировку, но мы что-нибудь придумаем. Мы спасли ещё кое-что, — Джейк выразительно посмотрел на своего товарища. — Ты весьма сноровисто освоил конную езду. Как думаешь, с экзоскелетом справишься?


	10. Chapter 10

Глава 10

Тревожный сигнал оповещения привёл Сион в командный центр. Другие офицеры и техники занимали свои посты по прибытии. Расчек уже был там, и Селфридж, нервно поглядывающий в её сторону, маячил у окна.

— Это все? — спросила она Расчека, одновременно просматривая тактическую раскладку на дисплеях.

Прошла почти неделя с тех пор, как Салли отклонил предложение майора. И с того момента Адские Врата, ощетинившись оружием, ожидали нападения со всех сторон.

— Похоже на то, — Расчек постучал по жёлтым пятнам на экране, — есть некоторые зоны, куда слетаются банши с их наездниками. Остальные… они всюду. Готовятся к нападению предположительно с шести направлений. Есть общая оценка их количества, сержант?

Измождённый техник нажал несколько клавиш, а затем поднял глаза. Выглядели сотрудники не очень. Постоянное напряжение сказывалось на их трудоспособности.

— Мы предполагаем более семи тысяч, сэр. Трудно получить точное количество, потому что они держатся низин и прячутся лесах. В целом, они разбиты на небольшие группы, разбросанные вокруг Адских Врат не ближе, чем в двадцати километрах. Нет оснований отвергать, что единичные цели, могут заниматься разведкой в значительной близости от колонии. Мы изредка фиксируем странные перемещения живых объектов. Небольшие отряды наездников на банши порой приближаются до отметки в шесть-пять километров, но никаких действий не предпринимают, резко поворачивая обратно, немного покружив на месте.

— Салли хитрит, — погрозил он пальцем далёкому врагу. — Хочет, чтобы мы задействовали свои ракеты. Тратили боеприпасы на тех, кто легко скроется в густых лесных кронах. Мы на это не поведёмся. Так же верно то, что в опасной близи от нашей базы залегли его разведчики — с этими что-то надо делать. В данный момент есть информация о месторасположении хотя бы некоторых из них?

— Да, сэр. Все зарегистрированные контакты разбросаны без какой-либо системы. Но достоверность их местоположения не велика. Они, видимо, как-то защитились от наших сенсоров.

— Они не сгруппированы, научились держать дистанцию, используют камуфляж и естественную среду для укрытия. — Расчек ухмыльнулся. — Салли начинает учиться на своих ошибках.

— Он не мог иначе, сэр, — обратилась к нему Росс, — в противном случае его бы ждало поражение.

Расчек самодовольно кивнул ей, затем развернулся к одному из солдат, в последнее время следовавшему за ним везде и всюду, и что-то прошептал, тот козырнул и покинул помещение.

Сион с мрачным видом проследила за этим, а потом перешла в диспетчерскую, проверяя отчёты о ситуации. Её нынешняя позиция в цепочке командования была весьма расплывчатой. Майор, казалось, хотел, чтобы она участвовала во всём делопроизводстве, фактически не передавая ей никаких реальных полномочий. Это сильно осложняло её деятельность. Она ничего не знала о происхождении Расчека, но подозревала, что ранее он был представителем какой-то группировки. Вероятно, одним из бойцов ЧВК _(частная военная кампания)_ под государственным патронажем, коих расплодилось на Земле после столетия непрекращающихся конфликтов, как грибов после дождя. Но его способности говорили о том, что он не состоял в командовании. Убийственный винтик в военной экономике планеты, но тот, который подчиняется и только. Он слишком часто искал её совета, впрочем, порой скрывая от неё некоторые свои действия, чтобы она не могла увидеть всей картины готовящейся обороны. Это её по-своему забавляло, но и настораживало, в особенности того, что было ею спрятано. Ну, она помогала ему, как могла. Их общие интересы лежали в одном русле. Но они оба понимали, что неумолимый речной поток ветвится, порой разрывая связь с основным руслом. Рано или поздно они разойдутся в своих помыслах. И она заблаговременно отважилась на тяжёлое решение…

Сион включила планшет, имеющий полный доступ к камерам большей части Адских Врат. Сейчас её интересовал научный сектор. Она бегло просмотрела текущую активность персонала, остановившись на трансляции с места пребывания Максима Патэла. Ничем примечательным тот в данный момент не занимался. Впрочем, она располагала всеми сведениями о его работе над противодействием планам Расчека. Сейчас в Адских Вратах, не взирая на строгий контроль со стороны майора, не было почти ничего, о чём бы она не знала — проморгав угрозу в виде специального агента под носом, стоит учиться на своих ошибках. Не сказать, что Сион учитывала будущие действия хитрого учёного, как часть собственного плана, но вполне вероятно, что Патэл сыграет в них не последнюю роль.

Росс отдала короткие распоряжения своим людям насчёт незначительного, но вполне весомого ослабления охраны в научном секторе — пусть станут немного близорукими, посмотрела на лейтенанта Андерсон, словно забыв про сон и отдых державшуюся её после радикальной смены власти в Адских Вратах. Та заметила её взгляд и едва заметно кивнула в ответ. Затем Сион вернулась в командный центр.

— Все должности укомплектованы персоналом, сэр. — Она подошла к Расчеку с докладом. — Военные и гражданские сотрудники вооружены и расположены согласно аварийному предписанию. Автоматические орудия находятся в активном состоянии. Все вертолёты и экзоскелеты, неиспользуемые в патрулировании, могут быть задействованы в кратчайшие сроки.

— Замечательно. — Майор развернулся к проекционному экрану, разглядывая тысячи тепловых меток, окруживших Адские Врата. — Мы свой шаг сделали, каков будет твой, Салли?

— Они на этот цирк не купятся, Джейк. — Норман с тревогой осматривал через бинокль периметр Адских Врат, ощетинившийся жалами автоматических турелей.

Они залегли в трёх километрах от базы людей в пышной листве рослой чащи на вершине холма, укрытого поодаль множеством крепким деревьев.

— Говорю тебе, не пойдут они на это, — повторил он, поправляя маску экзокомплекта. — Они всё видят на экранах, всё понимают, и снаряжать за нами вертолёты не собираются.

— Никто и не ожидал, что это будет легко, дружище.

Джейк убрал свой бинокль, попутно поправляя мокрые тканевые тряпки, которыми было обмотано всё его тело, как и тела всех разведчиков. Это не гасило их тепло даже на треть, но определённо заставляло компьютерные мозги задуматься о принадлежности тепловой метки тому или иному существу. Помимо этого, в лесу были разбросаны многочисленные крупные металлические объекты, нагретые под жарким солнцем для создания ложных меток. И сами деревья, впитывавшие в себя солнечное тепло, служили отличной маскировкой, даже ночью. В целом, ужасно, правда. Но ничего лучшего за такой короткий срок они придумать не смогли.

— Смотри, — Джейк мотнул головой в сторону колонии, — как окопались. Расчистили лес, возможно, разместили взрывчатку у периметра. Это надо разведать. И да, Норм, суть вот в чём — немного тревоги в их сердцах поможет нам сосредоточить их мысли на передвижениях скрытых сил, оттягивая их взор от основных. Главное, чтобы первая часть плана прошла без сучка и задоринки.

— Он справится?

— Я верю ему, как тебе, Норман.

— А ей?

Джейк ответил, махнув рукой.

— Это стоит за гранью доверия. Это острая крайне необходимая нужда друг в друге, не учитывая, конечно, её мотивов, которые мне абсолютно неведомы. — Он прервался на миг и закончил, тяжело вздохнув. — Да, я верю ей. Что бы она не замышляла, я уверен, это поможет ситуации. Хотя и признаюсь, я был готов к тому, что она свяжется со мной. На её месте я поступил бы также…

— И что она обещала?

— Принятие верного решения, так она сказала, — Джейк пошевелил ушами. — Я не знаю, если честно…

Они немного помолчали. Каждый думал о своём.

— Зрелище-то было ладным. Всё небо заполонили они! — нарушил тишину Норм. — Их было даже больше, чем во время первого сражения. У каждого из икранов по наезднику на спине.

— Да, я почти сочувствую Куоритчу. Как бы он отреагировал, столкнувшись с такой мощью, надеясь при этом на лёгкую победу? Имея подобную силу под своим командованием… чёрт, неудивительно, что люди постоянно сражаются в бесчисленном количестве войн — власть развращает. Большая сила, слишком большая. А силой всегда злоупотребляют… — Последовала пауза, и Джейк снова заговорил. — Я сомневаюсь, что буду чувствовать тоже самое в ближайшее время. Каков наш статус?

— Осиливаем пока. Последние две ночи были кошмаром: скрытно перебросить огневые точки, сделать схроны с оружием, подготовить план, по которому всё это будет перемещаться и использоваться при наступлении и в обороне… а экзоскелет вообще пришлось тащить через…

— Ладно, не зацикливайся. Мы справились с подготовкой. Но я повторяю: не суйтесь в пекло и не открывайте огонь, пока в силу не вступит вторая часть плана или пока они не откроют стрельбу по нам. Их «глаза и уши» прочёсывают ближайшие к периметру многие сотни метров леса. Заметят мельтешение, скопление странных тепловых меток и всё для вас закончится раньше, чем вы успеете закричать.

— Я услышал тебя, Джейк, — поёжившись сказал Норман. — Мы просто уткнёмся лицом в землю, пока не начнётся шоу. Впрочем, некоторые манёвры будут необходимы, мы выбрали не очень удачный участок леса для прорыва. — Затем, поколебавшись, он спросил. — Джейк... Эйва дала хоть какой-нибудь знак?

— Сложно сказать, — тот пожал плечами, — я общался с ней прошлой ночью. Всё, как и в прошлый раз. Не знаю, слышала ли она меня, но я не заметил ничего странного в поведении животных. Мы столкнулись с довольно большим количеством молотоглавов, устроившихся на пастбище у реки, но мне это не показалось необычным. Наверное, на сей раз мы сами по себе. Постой, — он коснулся рации, — есть сигнал из Адских Врат. Мы готовы!

Норм услышал в рации щелчок, Джейк переключился на общую частоту, чтобы говорить со всеми лидерами боевых отрядов, у которых были свои персональные рации.

— Мои братья и сёстры! Время пришло! Мужайтесь и готовьтесь к битве!

Норман почувствовал, как вокруг него расползлось волнение, но не пронеслось и звука, на фоне было лишь обычное звучание леса, веками его наполнявшее. Опытные охотники, рассредоточившиеся на земле, даже обуреваемые эмоциями в предвкушении предстоящей битвы, не могли выдать себя. Он был совершенно уверен, что где-то там тысячи других На'ви, готовые вот-вот взвиться в эти чистые небеса, подбадривают друг друга, обнимают близких и… прощаются. Наездники встанут на острие атаки… они умрут первыми.

Он огляделся, приметив нескольких охотников, но другие схоронились в деревьях. Заметить тех было сложно, если не знать, где они расположились. В его охране была задействована дюжина На'ви, ибо Норм был в его человеческом обличье. Ни один взрослый На'ви не смог бы поместиться в экзоскелете, так что аватар пришлось оставить в Колодце Душ. А охрана была нужна, чтобы другие охотники не убили Нормана по ошибке. Встретить небесного человека среди своих союзников для многих вновь прибывших было ещё в новинку.

Пять дней ушло на переброску экзоскелета. Тащить массивный стальной костюм пришлось и на лошадях и вручную. Они не осмеливались заставить его двигаться, даже с извлечённым транспондером. Это в любом случае было равносильно тому, чтобы самолично заявиться к периметру Адских Врат и начать выкрикивать обидные ругательства. Нет, это был всего лишь инертный кусок металла, и он останется таковым, пока не понадобится. Норман надеялся, что хорошо сможет его использовать. Он тренировался, и управлять машиной оказалось проще, чем ожидалось. Конечно, у него не было и шанса против настоящего профессионала, но он научился ходить и даже бегать, не падая, в основном, и он мог сносно прицелиться и открыть огонь. Его основная задача — уничтожить орудия на ближайшем к его отряду участке периметра, а затем переключиться на вертолёты противника. Норм наделся, что сможет оказать реальную поддержку в штурме Адских Врат, пока его не уничтожат. Запущенная машина станет натуральным магнитом для ракет и пуль.

И вправду, он вполне ожидал, что его убьют. Едва мог поверить, что согласился на это, хотя и был готов ранее послать всё к чертям. Это же его собственные слова! Он не был воином или солдатом. Но как он мог остаться в лагере? Джейк может погибнуть, как и любой другой охотник. Торук выделялся ярким пятном в небе, как огненный маяк, среди роя банши. И Джейк это знал, но всё равно сражался в битве у Колодца Душ. Сейчас, впрочем, ограничившись лёгкими пистолетами. Он не носил с собой крупного стрелкового оружия или атрибутов вождя. Он знал, что, когда настанет время сойтись в достаточно близкой схватке, не выдаваясь среди основной массы На'ви, он сможет прожить чуть дольше. Но в начале штурма он будет верхом на леоноптериксе. Станет приманкой, чтобы другие На'ви смогли пробиться. Надежда лишь в том, что это грозное существо проживёт достаточно долго. Что Джейк сможет пережить падение. Что Норм, возможно, не погибнет, нарвавшись на вспыхнувший огненный шар, взорвавшейся перед носом его экзоскелета ракеты. И что он сможет убежать с поля боя, если машина вытерпит достаточного долго, чтобы защитить его от града пуль. Счастливые мечты дурманят. Но реальность заставит его кричать от боли…

Норман пытался собраться с мыслями, представляя себе безграничное ночное небо над облаками, как тогда перед минувшей битвой. Его размышления незаметно перешли на ту юную девушку. Её голос и смеющееся лицо возникли из темноты, и в его сердце родилась грусть, какой он ещё в жизни не испытывал. Он попрощался с Зарей ещё в лагере. Она пообещала хорошо позаботиться о его спящем аватаре, но оба они понимали, что, вероятно, этому телу будет уже не суждено очнуться снова. Все дни, которые они провели вместе, несмотря на тяжесть подступающего безумия в виде новой войны, оказались наполнены редкими мгновениями счастья быть рядом с кем-то. Заря потеряла близких, но её это не сломило. А он, такой же утративший дорогих ему людей, словно бы заразился её крепостью духа и обрёл утешение в беседах с ней. Так они, по всей видимости, зализывали друг другу раны, что, как ему показалось, ни есть плохо. Сначала он списал всё на психологическую потребность заменить Труди кем-то, кто просто мог быть рядом, но всё оказалось сложнее. Потери и обретения в их жизни сплелись в тугой узел, будто бы сама Вселенная, не терпящая пустоты, заполняла вакуум в их душах. А тот миг, когда Заря увидела его истинное обличье… Она не казалась слишком сбитой с толку, напуганной или разочарованной, или преисполненной гнева к тому, кто был частью племени, принёсшего ей горе. В её глазах было нечто обволакивающее сердце теплотой, заставляющее тянуться к ней, словно к источнику живительного света. Когда Нейтири была рядом с настоящим телом Джейком и нежно обнимала его, разбитого нелёгкой жизнью, что-то ласково напевая, будто новорождённому, Норман искреннее завидовал своему другу. Но теперь, прикоснувшись к согревающему свету в сердце небезразличного ему создания, Норман мог со всей откровенностью сказать, что он не один.

Единственное, что бередило его душу — ему показалось, что она плачет, когда он уходил… Или это игра его воображения, пытающегося выдать желаемое за действительное?

Норман помотал головой. Ему стоило сосредоточиться.

Не убивая, то что ненавидим… Их приоритеты менялись день ото дня. Всё вернулось к изначальной точке — там балом правит смерть. Бились за разумное решение вопроса, но в конечном итоге вернулись к тому ужасному варианту, которым всё только и могло закончиться. Когда прекратится это безумие?

Он взглянул на часы на левом запястье. Осталось совсем немного…


	11. Chapter 11

Глава 11

Максим Патэл смотрел в окно, выходящее на складские помещения Адских Врат. Колония стала напоминать разворошённый улей. Деятельность кипела непрестанно. Основные силы приведены в полную боевую готовность, но это не тренировка. Люди готовились к новой войне. Вероятно, последней в этом десятилетии. Конечно, если На'ви победят.

Росс поймала его, но не бросила в камеру, даже предоставила возможность поработать с библиотекой Грейс. Но он находился под домашним арестом, его действия отслеживались, данные на Землю просматривались, отправка контролировалась военными. Он мог заглянуть в лабораторию и отправиться оттуда к своему кубрику. Доступ к его личному компьютеру был сильно ограничен, и лишь малое количество из его ближайшего круга друзей поддерживало с ним контакт, что было не очень полезно для их содействия его плану. С другой стороны, изоляция была необходима и для его же блага. Наёмники из ОСБ _(Оперативная служба безопасности, англ._ _SecOps_ _)_ уже были наслышаны о предателе в их стане, из-за которого многие потеряли приятелей и друзей. Его свобода могла грозить ему жестокой расправой. Обоснованный самосуд — он не мог винить их. Огорчало лишь то, что никто не решался взглянуть на всё происходящее с другой стороны. Обоюдоострая дилемма. Ведь он, когда проворачивал тот безумный план, и не пытался взглянуть на всё с их точки зрения. Кто здесь кому враг?

Когда он помог Грейс, Джейку и Норману сбежать, и когда он сообщил им о наступлении Куоритча, он никогда бы не подумал, что это приведёт к стольким смертям. Был напуган, думал быстро, необъективно, — ведь учёному полагалось действовать иначе, — и принимал решения спонтанно. Но что ещё он мог сделать? Сколько бы На'ви погибло от разрушительных действий полковника? Макс знал, что Пандора — бесценное сокровище. Анобтаниум был вещью тривиальной, как нечто приходящее и уходящее. Земля не погибнет, потеряв ценный только в этом столетии минерал. Когда-нибудь он станет не нужным, просто любопытной диковинкой минувшей истории человечества. А опустошённая Пандора исчезнет в пламени чужой алчности. И это не позволительно. Сколько земель и культур люди истребили в погоне за властью и контролем над ресурсами? Человеческая цивилизация обеднела: исчезли многие уникальные народы и языки. Всё помалу пришло к единообразию. И поэтому Макс был готов нанести свой удар. Не стать мучеником, нет, но изменить что-то. Это тот миг, когда один человек способен повлиять на историю. Переменить её к лучшему. Но благими намерениями выстлана дорога в ад. Его измучили мысли о том, что, возможно, он своими руками разрушил любые дороги к счастливому будущему, в кульминации которого все умрут. Но сейчас он был готов оступиться ещё раз… не для блага Пандоры, но для выживания его друзей.

Он запустил ладонь в широкий карман своего лабораторного халата, раздался короткий щелчок, затем ещё…

Спустя некоторое время он услышал стрёкот выстрелов, заставивших его вздрогнуть.

Когда Мария ворвалась в лабораторию, он подпрыгнул от неожиданности, но смог сдержаться и не выдать себя с потрохами.

— Максим! — воскликнула она. — Группы На'ви заметили вблизи периметра Адских Врат! Была стрельба…

— Они нападают!? — он не находил себе места.

Рано! Слишком рано!

— Солдаты говорят, — она в страхе схватила себя за плечи, — нападение, возможно, случится в ближайшие десять-пятнадцать минут… По их словам, то были разведчики…

Макс оглянулся, напряжённо всматриваясь в окно. Пока не было никаких признаков боевых действий, но он мог видеть несколько «Скорпионов», патрулирующих периметр, словно рассерженные осы, и остальные вертолёты на взлётно-посадочной полосе уже заводили двигатели. Их лопасти с грозным свистом разрубали воздух. Наёмники и вооружённые гражданские в спехе разбегались по боевым постам. Экзоскелеты, ранее застывшие, как металлические изваяния, синхронно подняли плечи и опустили их, словно вздохнув. Затем стальные гиганты пришли в движение.

В дальнем конце взлётно-посадочной полосы были припаркованы лесорубные и землеройные машины, переброшенные с нерасчищенного участка под новый рудник. Ещё Максим мог видеть две из пяти орудийных башен северной части периметра. Но его глаза были обращены к небольшой, совершенно неприметной бетонной структуре около завода по переработке руды. Склад боеприпасов.

Во время прошлого брифинга лейтенант Андерсон и капитан Росс чётко указали на серьёзную слабость людей — проблемы с боеприпасами. Прямо сейчас у каждого человека и машины была полная боевая нагрузка, и Макс не мог с этим ничего поделать. Но всё остальное, всё, что осталось, было в этом сооружении. Он не сможет выполнить все части плана, о которых просил Джейк, но и это было хоть чем-то.

— Хорошо, — сказал он Марии, доверительно посмотрев в её голубые глаза, и взял её за руку. — Ты знаешь, что я натворил недавно. И я собираюсь повторить это в ещё больших масштабах. Я пойму, если ты откажешься, но мне нужна помощь всех, кто готов рискнуть, и твоя…

Она просто обняла его, заставив Максима поперхнуться от внезапности, с которой она это сделала.

— Если мы спасём множество жизней, то я готова стать изменницей, — пусть и в ужасе, но с необычайно твёрдостью в голосе произнесла Мария. — И не только я. Не все, но большинство наших коллег согласились, что дальше так продолжаться не может. Мы не солдаты, но будем готовы забаррикадироваться и сдерживать военных по твоему приказу.

Он глубоко вздохнул и улыбнулся ей.

— Хорошо, начнём творить историю…

— Противник скрылся, — напряжённо сказал оператор, пристально изучая информацию на экране своей консоли. — Ближайшие скопления На'ви в восьмикилометровом радиусе от Адских Врат. И медленно приближаются.

Сион Росс просматривала отчёт. Группа разведчиков На'ви раскрыла себя у периметра колонии. Вероятно, по ошибке выдали своё присутствие. Турели южного периметра среагировали чисто и быстро, буквально выкосив десятки метров лесополосы. Покойтесь с миром, вроде бы так надо сказать. Но её волновали другие вещи.

— Капитан, — обратился к ней майор Расчек. — Как быстро смогут наши самонаводящиеся ракеты достигнуть противника в радиусе пяти километров от базы?

Сион ненадолго задумалась.

— Семь-восемь секунд, сэр.

— Отлично. — Майор отдал распоряжения. — Начнём атаковать после того, как их банши приблизятся к четырёхкилометровой отметке.

Росс продолжала наблюдать за активностью На'ви на экранах. Через несколько минут Адские Врата оправдают своё название, но не в изначальном смысле. Первые выпущенные ракеты достигнут своих целей и На'ви начнут умирать. Противник медленно продвигался, без сомнения, сберегая силу своих монстров. Но как только начнётся стрельба, они рванут вперёд с немыслимой скоростью и покроют оставшееся расстояние так быстро, как только смогут, изворачиваясь от летящих им в лоб ракет. Но вне электровихря это будет непосильной задачей — ракеты приспособлены для преследования и уничтожения сверхманёвренных целей. Как только они приблизятся на километр от периметра, автоматические пушки начнут с бешеной скоростью опустошать контейнеры с боеприпасами, изливая на врага потоки жалящих «пчёл», затем их поддержат огнём наземные силы. Турели, истощив контейнеры с боеприпасами, за четыре секунды смогут перезарядить их новыми. В эти ничтожные мгновения у На'ви будет шанс уничтожить башни с орудиями, хоть как-то повлиять на ситуацию. Их наземные силы без всяких сомнений уже близко. Они воспользуются любыми появившимися возможностями. Но как только они попытаются, в ход пойдут наземные ракетные установки. Они зальют пламенем и разлетающимися осколками небеса и лесные массивы вокруг базы. Деревья вспыхнут, как спички, пламя поглотит всё живое. Расчек не выражал опасения, что огонь нанесёт вред колонии. Для этого с помощью лесорубной техники были расчищены ближайшие к Адским Вратам лесополосы, совсем немного на сотню метров вглубь. Были также сделаны дополнительные земляные рвы и насыпи. Когда опустеют пусковые установки, когда истощат свои боеприпасы вертолёты и наземная техника, в воздухе не будет ни одной вражеской цели. И когда основные наземные силы На'ви, застрявшие в охватившихся пламенем лесах, попытаются прорваться — Расчек пустит в ход то, что некогда хотела использовать Росс…

В первой волне по приблизительным подсчётам будет истреблено от полутора до трёх тысяч На'ви. Колоссальные потери, несравнимые с теми, что они понесли на территории, именуемой ими Колодцем Душ. Уже одного этого будет достаточно, чтобы их сердца дрогнули в ужасе, как считает Расчек. Но действительно жуткая участь ждёт вторую волну.

Но всё будет так, если враг действительно будет столь же туп и прямолинеен, как и в последней битве. Салли не безнадёжный дурак, он, как она надеялась, примет свои ошибки во внимание. Росс уже отчиталась майору о потери из виду в буквальном смысле слова нескольких тысяч На'ви, которые, по всей видимости, смогли каким-то образом скрыть себя от радаров и укрыться в лесах. В данный момент против людей выступала армия в восемь тысяч душ. Остальные их силы выжидали. Но чего?

Альфред Расчек лишь усмехнулся над её опасениями, ответив ей странным и нетипичным для него печальным голосом.

— Они побегут, капитан, — он притронулся к глубоким шрамам на своих руках, — они всегда бегут. Страх смерти тоже инстинкт.

— Капитан Росс?

Сион рывком обернулась к одному из операторов.

— Нештатная ситуация, мэм. Одна из лесорубных машин движется по внутренней территории базы и пересекает взлётно-посадочную полосу. Никаких приказов на перемещение техники не поступало…

— Что?

Она взглянула на монитор, на который была выведена картинка с одной из многих удалённых камер, размещённых по всей базе. И разумеется, одна из громадных жёлтых машин медленно, но упорно двигалась по бетону, кроша его поверхность.

— Кто-нибудь контролирует эту технику!? — громко спросила Росс.

Но никто из сотрудников не ответил ей, в замешательстве переглядываясь.

— Что происходит, капитан? — спросил Расчек, войдя в диспетчерскую. — У нас есть более важные вещи, о которых, если вы не заметили, нужно беспокоиться прямо сейчас.

Сион проигнорировала его, раздавая приказы.

— Сержант, — обратилась она к одному из операторов. — Вырубите машину.

— Есть, мэм!

Пальцы специалиста заплясали над его клавиатурой, но затем остановились, и он с удивлённым выражением на лице произнёс.

— Техника управляется автоматически, а пульт заблокирован удалённо. Я… я не могу получить доступ отсюда.

— Вот дерьмо! — Сион бросилась к окну.

Она достала бинокль. Бульдозер уже преодолел взлётно-посадочную полосу и направлялся, судя по направлению, в дальний угол базы. На самом деле он двигался к…

— Склад боеприпасов! — прорычал Расчек, уже сообразивший, что происходит. — Диверсия. — Он яростно расхохотался. — А я предупреждал вас, капитан, пристально приглядывать за своими подопечными…

Он развернулся и отдал распоряжение.

— Чего вылупились? Огонь! Пусть вертолёты обстреляют машину! Действуйте!

После мгновения ошеломлённого молчания всё внутри диспетчерской завертелось.

Сион взглянула через бинокль на машину, неумолимо приближавшуюся к складу. Треклятая техника могла двигаться лишь со скоростью двадцать километров в час, но это уже неважно, ей оставалась какая-то сотня с лишним метров до сооружения, никто не успел бы сейчас добежать до неё и остановить машину вручную.

— Да, это приказ! — закричал оператор. — Стреляйте!

Два ближайших к южному сектору базы «Скорпиона» слаженно развернулись и почти в то же мгновение начали обстрел. Полыхнули искры и ракеты резво устремились к машине. Расцвели бутоны взрывов, разбрасывая обломки асфальта и бетона, технику охватило пламя. Через мгновение в диспетчерской услышали эти взрывы и ощутили толчки. Боевые вертолёты несли на себе ракеты с разрывными боеголовками, идеально подходившие для уничтожения банши и их наездников, и любой другой живой силы противника, но лесорубная машина была немыслимо огромной, больше, чем её аналоги на Земле. Тяжёлый монолитный «танк-небоскрёб». Атака не возымела воздействия. Пробиваясь сквозь облако дыма, как ледокол сквозь толщу льдин, горящая машина продолжала движение. Двадцать метров, десять метров…

— Чего вы ждёте!? — завопил Расчек. — Огонь, уничтожить!

Вертолёты огонь не открыли — пилоты сами сообразили, что могут зацепить склад. Но при любом раскладе было уже поздно.

Гигантский диск лезвия ударился в складскую стену, медленно погружаясь в неё, и машина затрепетала, дрогнула, едва не остановившись, а затем снова пошевелилась.

На мгновение Сион увидела осыпающиеся бетонные обломки и разверзшийся зёв проломленной стены, а затем по её глазам ударила яркая вспышка, заставившая Сион инстинктивно броситься на пол.

В дальнем конце базы возник огромный шар неистового инфернального пламени, вздыбивший окружающий мир. Мощный удар сотряс помещение и окна, но они были достаточно прочными, чтобы не лопнуть даже от такого потрясения. Громадную многотонную машину, отшвырнуло от уничтоженного склада в сторону, как пушинку. Разбрасывая обломки по территории базы, она рухнула на колонну с турелью и взорвалась, буквально вырвав протяжённый кусок оградительных сооружений южного периметра Адских Врат, и зацепив попутно ещё одну башню, сложившуюся хрупкой тростинкой.

Сион, едва поднявшись, словно загипнотизированная наблюдала, как обломки и фрагменты уничтоженного склада, порушенного завода, взрытого бетона и асфальта гибельным дождём осыпают Адские Врата, неся разгром. Несколько вертолётов, получив повреждения от осколков, закружились и рухнули, прочертив борозды на взлётно-посадочной полосе. Одна из машин взорвалась, забрав с собой жизнь пилота. Следом рванули другие.

Оглушённые и сбитые с ног люди были в панике, кто ползком, кто бегом, бросая свои посты, они прятались в поисках укрытия — летели прочь, сломя голову, напуганные и оглушённые. Общему безумию не поддались только закалённые в боевых действиях наёмники, но это не имело значения. Всему пришёл конец.

— Господи…, — прошептала Сион.

Даже в трёх километрах от Адских Врат Норман ощутил достигшую его ударную волну, пускай лес и земля впитали в себя её часть. Он в ужасе вглядывался в сторону базы, но густая листва не позволяла рассмотреть детали. Только высоченная, чёрная дымная колонна упиралась в небеса.

— Чёрт, Норман! Всё явно пошло не по плану! — взволнованный голос Джейка захрипел из рации.

Норман уже быстро взобрался на ближайший холм и сквозь прогалину в верхушках деревьев смог увидеть колонию. Он поднял свой бинокль и изучил базу. Весь южно-восточный угол заволокло дымом. Бессистемное мельтешение техники выдавало смятение и ужас.

— Джейк? — Норман щёлкнул рацией. — Джейк, там прогремел мощный взрыв!

— Я знаю, — отозвался тот. — Я почувствовал его отсюда. Скоро буду. Но что там случилось в действительности? Стань моими глазами…

— Паника, определённо. Они сами не ожидали такого, судя по всему. Вижу немногое: дымом заволокло сильно, но он исходит из южно-восточной части Адских Врат, и единственное, что есть в этой области…

— Завод и склады с боеприпасами, — закончил за него Джейк. — Похоже, Эйва или кто-то ещё все же присматривает за нами. Но…, — Джейк чертыхнулся, — Макс должен был запрограммировать три машины. Две из них направить вдоль периметра, чтобы они уничтожили как можно больше колонн с турелями и снесли заграждения. Третью он должен был направить к комплексу ПВО. Но взрыв был очень силён, судя по всему, что-то пошло не так… Мы очень ограничены в связи — плохо согласовали свои действия с ним. Или ему помешали… Или он мог неверно интерпретировать некоторые наши шаги.

— Да, — Норман стиснул зубы, — прости, Джейк, они погибли по моей вине. Это я сказал им переместиться.

— Ты не виноват, просто рано или поздно наша маскировка могла дать сбой.

— Но Джейк, что нам делать теперь? Начинаем атаку? Они дезорганизованы. Наши охотники уже активировали те залповые комплексы со «Скорпионов». Пусть их точность будет не ахти, но я сделал, что смог. Мы можем прямо сейчас сбить множество их машин. Другие группы охотников уже приготовились форсировать разрушенный участок периметра. Минные заграждения с той стороны уничтожены…

— Постой, как насчёт остальной части базы? — остановил его Джейк.

— Кажется, почти нетронутой, — флегматично сообщил Норм. — Множество мелких разрушений, но ничего критичного. Вертолёты гудят вокруг, как сердитые осы. Люди разбежались, кто куда. Но бойцы в экзоскелетах на местах.

Возникла долгая пауза, прежде чем Норм услышала голос Джейка на общей частоте.

— Мой Народ! Не бойтесь, но и не рвитесь в бой! Что-то ужасное случилось в крепости врага. Мы должны быть осторожны. Ждите!

Норман, затаив дыхание, ждал развязки. Подчинятся ли На'ви, узрев такую смуту в лагере врага? Смогут ли они сдержаться? Он оглянулся на своих охранников, притаившихся в тени деревьев и, навострив уши, разглядывавших непроницаемый дымный столб, едким облаком, словно нечистыми ветвями, опутавший небо. Они не выдавали в себе непокорность. Безропотно ожидали новых приказов.

Норман ахнул, услышав щелчок в рации.

— Слава Эйве! — выдохнув, произнёс Джейк. — Они всё так же верят в меня. — Неожиданно он хохотнул, хоть и радости в его голосе не было и капли. — Как думаешь, дружище, майор готов к переговорам?

Норман покачал головой, раздумывая.

— Возможно. Теперь он вынужден играть по нашим правилам, Джейк. Главное, чтобы Макс и другие наши ребята не пострадали. Или чтобы Расчек не выкинул что-нибудь ещё. Он вполне способен на грязные игры.


	12. Chapter 12

Глава 12

— Мне нужен отчёт о нашем статусе — сейчас же! — Расчек явно был не в себе, он кричал, брызжа слюной.

Сион могла его понять — он потерпел поражение на ровном месте, как и полковник Куоритч. Пал жертвой собственных амбиций.

— Сэр, две оборонительные башни уничтожены, — затараторила лейтенант Андерсон, докладывая о ситуации. — Южная часть заградительных сооружений повреждена. Вследствие взрыва пострадали заводские постройки и близлежащие склады с горюче-смазочными материалами, мы оперативно оцепили территорию, приступили к тушению пожаров. Опасности нет. Вышли из строя три боевых вертолёта. Осколки повредили несколько транспортных машин и зацепили антенны связи на диспетчерской вышке, но ничего критичного, системы работают в штатном режиме. Нам удалось взять ситуацию под контроль, паники больше нет, люди организованы для устранения последствий. На данный момент есть доклад о сорока пострадавших, несколько из них в тяжёлом состоянии. О погибших говорить пока сложно, но достоверно известно только о пилотах сбитых вертолётов — они сгорели заживо вместе с машинами. На'ви держаться в отдалении, никаких попыток нападения не было.

— Выжидают, твари…, — прошипел Расчек. — А что вы, капитан? — Он ткнул в неё пальцем, обвиняя. — Как вы могли допустить этот кошмар? По вашей вине мы теперь в очень невыгодной ситуации! Причём, в момент наступления врага…

— Это было вне моего контроля, сэр, — пожала плечами Сион. — Как стихийное бедствие. Вы ставили мне невразумительные задачи, иной раз рассчитывая, что я смогу держать в руках безопасность каждого уголка Адских Врат, но это вне сил заурядного офицера вроде меня, буквально утопшего в ворохе второстепенных задач, порой не имеющих отношения к моей должности.

— Не юлите, Росс, я вижу по вашим глазам, что вы абсолютно точно лжёте мне!

— Как я могу? — напустив на себя оскорблённый вид, ответила ему Сион.

— Вы за это ответите, — он развернулся к испуганным сотрудникам, напряжённо слушавшим их перепалку. — У нас всё ещё достаточно сил, чтобы сражаться! Где же враг?

Ему принялись докладывать.

— Множество крупных групп банши кружат в четырёх километрах от нас. Точно сказать не могу, но их около тысячи. Не приближаются.

— В глубине леса зафиксированы тепловые отметки в четырёх и трёхкилометровом радиусе от базы. Их множество! Сенсоры постоянно отмечают новые. Сколько же их…

— Автоматические орудия зарегистрировали необычные перемещения в трёхстах метрах от северо-западной части периметра, открыли беглый огонь. Затем прекратили.

Расчек успокоился, растянув губы в жуткой улыбке.

— Мы их всполошили. Салли перебросил как минимум пару тысяч своих охотников прямо к нам на задний двор. Шикарно… То, что нужно… Дайте команду операторам систем залпового огня!

— Сэр! — сказал один из техников связи. — У меня есть входящее сообщение! Это Салли…

Майор удивлённо поднял брови, затем расправил плечи и приказал.

— Выводи на главный экран.

— Это голосовая связь, сэр, я переведу подключение на внешние динамики.

— Эй, майор, — раздался из динамиков беззаботный голос бывшего морпеха, — как поживаете? Похоже, у вас там несчастный случай. Кто-то чихнул на складе со взрывчаткой? Печально.

— Ну ты и мразь, Салли, — злостно рассмеялся Расчек.

— Без боеприпасов вы беспомощны. Майор, я по-прежнему готов подарить вам шанс убраться с Пандоры своим ходом. Не хотелось бы в попытке придать вам ускорение отбивать свои ноги о ваши тощие задницы.

— Скажи, животное, — майор улыбался, — как далёко ты от Адских Врат? Я уверен, что ты держишься очень близко. Я буквально ощущаю твоё зловонное дыхание, а также биение тысяч сердец подле тебя. Все ждут твоих приказов, все верят в ожившую легенду — великого вождя На'ви. Но что-то беспокоит их. Некий инстинкт, зашитый глубоко в их подсознании, заставляет их оступаться, падать и замирать, и прислушиваться. Они слышат далёкое эхо, пробурившее себе путь сквозь пространство и время. Они слышат эхо террора!

Джейк не отвечал ему. В эти мгновения холодный озноб охватил его от пят до кончика хвоста. Что-то грядёт!

Он закричал, перейдя на общую частоту, приказывал всем бежать и лететь прочь! Долой из этого гиблого места! Джейк впервые испытал до такой степени сильный страх, принудивший его к отчаянному бегству. Он хотел быть где угодно, но только ни здесь. Инстинкты никогда не подводят, но прислушаться к ним порой бывает очень тяжело. А сейчас — слишком поздно…

В этот момент в руках майора появилось небольшое устройство. Механизм судного дня.

— Салли, — тихо и как-то торжественно прошептал Расчек, — умри.

И он нажал на кнопку.

Вселенная застыла. Приостановила свой бешеный, но невидимый смертным глазом бег, чтобы прислушаться к, сдавалось, ничтожному по её меркам событию в одном из своих дальних уголков — к краткому мигу, когда человек вершит историю собственными руками. Вселенную, полнящуюся буйством энергии, угасающими и восходящими цивилизациями это позабавило, но и только. Это мгновение, казалось, обернувшееся вечностью, под натиском неумолимого течения времени стало достоянием прошлого. Да, человек вершит историю собственными руками, не он один, а множество людей своими поступками предопределяют дорогу в будущее… Эхо террора так и осталось воображаемой величиной, дёргавшей за нити марионетку, именуемую инстинктом.

Более шестидесяти используемых при разработке карьеров закладок боезарядов мощностью от одной до трёх килотонн, размещённых в глубине леса, должны были пустить по ветру тысячи На'ви, по своей наивности ожидавших скорой победы. Но заряды не детонировали.

Расчек, побелевший от шока и сковавшей его судороги, с удивлением рассматривал устройство в своей обезображенной ладони и не мог поверить, что его обвели дважды. Он словно робот, дёрганным движением обернулся к Сион и просипел.

— Ты-ы-ы-ы…

Та не повела и бровью. Её безмятежность выражала больше, чем можно вообразить. А под её невозмутимой маской он увидел незримый, но вполне ощутимый звериный оскал. Монстр наконец встретился с монстром.

Его лицо, вместо того, чтобы исказиться в ярости, теперь было странно спокойным.

— Капитан Росс, вы освобождаетесь от своих обязанностей. — Он кивнул своим людям. — Взять её под стражу.

Сотрудники загудели, кто-то подорвался с места. Все они совершенно не понимали, что сейчас происходит.

— Как и вы, майор, — ответила ему капитан. — Сэр, я освобождаю вас от командования.

— Действительно? — усмехнулся Расчек. — Ты хочешь просто сдаться, не так ли? Оставить эту базу кучке дикарей? Опомнись, трусливая погань!

— Ваша отвага не сравнится с моей, сэр. — Сион опечаленно ухмыльнулась. — Разве не вы подготовили шаттл к экстренному отбытию?

Глубокая тишина наполнила помещение. Десятки недоумённых, не верящих, а порой и гневных взглядов устремились к майору. Даже его доверенные солдаты замерли, оглянувшись на него в замешательстве.

— Скольких бы вы взяли с собой? — она раскинула руками, окинув каждого из присутствовавших людей грустным взглядом, остановившись на испуганном Селфридже, за всё это время не издавшего и писка. — Нашего любимого администратора? Вы так уверены в своей победе, что были готовы сбежать? Ах да, майор, — она кивнула, что-то припомнив, — они ведь всегда бегут… Так вы сказали?

Люди, окружавшие Расчека, зашумели, отныне чётко осмысливая, какую участь мог уготовить им этот человек, готовый бросить их на съедение «волкам».

Сион продолжала.

— Победа — замечательно. Поражение — вполне существенное доказательство беды. Кадры резни, которые бы вы прихватили с собой стали бы значимым свидетельством в пользу силового решения проблемы в будущем. Корпорации нужно развязать руки. Заполучить оружие массового поражения под свой контроль: будь то биологическое или атомное — не важно. — Она приблизилась к майору и едва слышно для остальных продолжила. — Я буквально ощущаю, что вся эта ваша стратегия на Пандоре была шагом к чему-то большему — законному обретению ОПР средств сдерживания на Земле, обыграв ограничения АМТ. Пандора всего лишь шаг к новой эре, в которой и без того могущественная неправительственная организация, способна обрести подлинную власть и силу, встав над самим понятием государства. Как интересно…

Майор не дослушал её. Дьявольски ощерившись, он выхватил пистолет «Wasp» из кобуры на поясе и нацелил оружие ей в лицо. Но прежде чем он нажал на спусковой крючок, лейтенант Татьяна Андерсон, ожидавшая подобного развития событий, с нечеловеческой скоростью приблизилась к Расчеку на расстояние вытянутой руки и сокрушительно впечатала свой кулак ему в челюсть. Худощавый майор безвольной тряпкой рухнул на операторский пульт, разбив своей головой довольно крепкий консольный дисплей.

Всё произошло за доли секунды. Люди и опомниться не успели, как события, предзнаменовавшие беды и страдание, закончились.

— Держите его под охраной и, так уж и быть, окажите медицинскую помощь, — обратилась Сион, терпеливо дождавшаяся развязки, к соглядатаям Альфреда Расчека. — Думаю, у нас с ВАМИ проблем не будет?

Наёмники ОСБ синхронно покачали головами и, козырнув ей, помогли остальным вытащить потерявшего сознание майора с окровавленным лицом из диспетчерской.

Сион тепло улыбнулась лейтенанту Андерсон, но та лишь смущённо повела плечами.

— Никакой паники! Работаем, как обычно. Организуйте мне канал связи, — распорядилась Сион, — я буду говорить с лидером На'ви.

— Мэм, — сконфуженно и виновато произнёс связист, — канал был открыт всё это время…

Из динамиков раздался протяжный, но облегчённый вздох.

— Думаю, всё обошлось… не так ли, капитан? Я услышал достаточно, чтобы сделать далеко идущие выводы, но пока пользы мне от этой информации немного. И, кстати, с возвращением.

— А ты, как я понимаю, во всю забавляешься, Салли? Твои выходки травмировали моих людей и стоили некоторым из них жизни — уже этого достаточно, чтобы ты ощутил мой гнев.

— Мне действительно жаль, капитан, но и мои охотники погибли под обстрелом ваших орудий. И пропали они зря. Я был прав насчёт взрывчатки, но она явно была мощнее и залегала не у периметра, но прямо под нашими ногами — убийственная шутка, которая могла стоить нам стратегического поражения. Я всё равно что проиграл. — Салли рассмеялся, но в его смехе ощущалось отчаяние.

Джейк мгновение помолчал, а затем спросил со всей присущей ему прямотой, надеясь, что Сион Росс ответит ему честно, как и в прошлый раз.

— Вы примите моё предложение?

— Да, — незамедлительно ответила Росс. — Это крайне необходимо для обеих сторон. Мы будем готовы покинуть Адские Врата вскоре после возобновления плана эвакуации.


	13. Chapter 13

Глава 13

Норм Спеллман, находясь в своём человеческом обличье, наблюдал за длинной колонной людей, угрюмо тащившихся к шаттлу. Это была последняя партия. Остальные уже занимали своим места в криокапсулах на корабле. Люди были окружены вооружёнными На'ви, возвышающимися над ними на своих лошадях. Крики банши раздавались над их головами. Небесные создания вместе со своими наездниками то и дело приземлялись на крыши построек Адских Врат, порой по неаккуратности разрушая хрупкое оборудование.

В рамках мирного соглашения Джейку и На'ви было разрешено передать крупное сообщение на Землю. Это был полный правдивый доклад обо всём, что произошло на Пандоре за последний месяц, включая фотографии и видеоматериалы об уничтожении поселения На'ви. Трансляция была максимально широкой — техники выжали всё возможное из аппаратуры, чтобы сообщение получило как можно большее количество людей на Земле. Примут её только те, кто обладает мощной и высокотехнологичной аппаратурой. Но может хватит и того. Эта передача будет идти долго, постепенно дополняя уже принятый на той стороне материал. Но неумолимо правда достигнет тех небезразличных людей, которые будут против ужасающей деятельности ОПР в другом мире. Разоблачающий материал не остановит руководителей корпорации, но может статься остудит их поспешные решения и позволит Пандоре избежать гибельного ответа с их стороны.

— Всё в порядке? — Джейк приблизился к Норману, окидывая взглядом колонну людей.

— Да, никаких проблем, — ответил Норм. — Сообщение уже в пути, и ничто не может его остановить. Не знаю, будет ли польза от той информации, но мы ничего не теряем, попробовав.

— Корпорация попытается дискредитировать её, — сказал Макс, подобравшись поближе. — И я уверен, они в значительной степени преуспеют — в конце концов, у них есть способность влиять на политическую деятельность отдельных государств — огромная власть.

— Но истина доберётся до нужных людей, могущих вмешаться в планы ОПР, — с надеждой заключил Норман.

— Надеюсь, так и будет, — задумчиво произнёс Джейк. — Но как насчёт тебя, Макс? Ты уверен, что хочешь остаться?

Патэл смущённо улыбнулся.

— Я дважды предал свой народ. Вернувшись на Землю, ничего кроме тюрьмы, в лучшем случае, меня бы не ждало. Оставшись, я, возможно, смогу предотвратить ваши проблемы в будущем, да и мне бы не хотелось подставлять своих родных на Земле, впрочем, им и так будет несладко. Так или иначе, я многого не потеряю. — Его губы растянулись в тёплой улыбке, когда он оглянулся на стоявшую поодаль Марию Хейтер, которая, заметив его взгляд, ответила ему той же улыбкой. — Мы мало-помалу устроим своё будущее.

— Но как долго? — взволновано спросил Джейк. — Как долго вы сможете поддерживать систему жизнеобеспечения Адских Врат? В ближайшее время надеяться на своевременное техническое обслуживание строений не стоит.

— Да, ты прав, — задумчиво кивнул ему Макс, — но здесь есть достаточное количество оборудования и материалов для полноценного снабжения двух тысяч человек на протяжении долгих лет. Нам, немногим из оставшихся здесь, довольно будет и этого, чтобы жить в относительном комфорте. К тому же, если переговоры пройдут успешно и не возникнет никаких предпосылок к обострению ситуации, мы могли бы договориться об ограниченном обмене с Землёй. Чёрт возьми, — Максим махнул рукой в сторону складских построек, — там хранится немногим меньше восьми тысяч тонн анобтаниума. Я уверен, что Земля пойдёт на уступки, так как в ближайшее время им больше не на что рассчитывать. У нас есть серьёзные шанс урвать то, что нам так необходимо для поддержания жизни. — Он хохотнул. — Даже, возможно, приобрести аватары тем, у кого их нет…

— Кстати, Максим, — Джейк положил свою ладонь на его махонькое человеческое плечо, — у меня не выдалось возможности поблагодарить тебя за то, что ты сделал для нас.

Патэл качнул головой.

— Это всего лишь необходимость. Главное, что я вовремя одумался и не позволил нашим ребятам из научного отдела устроить клоунаду с захватом оружия и вторжением в командный центр. Да, такое крайне нелепое и безрассудное решение, принятое мною в начале этой истории. Этот план мог вылиться в бойню, в которой всех учёных положили бы. Не дёргай льва за хвост, подумал я. А вот с техникой оказалось проще. Давайте просто скажем, что компьютерная безопасность у горнодобывающего оборудования менее серьёзная, чем у военной техники. Обладая паролём лучшего друга и отличной узконаправленной глушилкой, можно творить всякие пакости. — Макс развёл руками. — Поэтому представим, что я не имею к вышеперечисленному никакого отношения.

Они прервали разговор, когда заметили, как администратор Паркер Селфридж прошёл мимо. Взглядом побитого пса он посмотрел на Джейка, затем на Нормана и Максима, но не сказал им ни слова. Джейк так же молчаливо мотнул тому подбородком в сторону шаттла.

Когда людской поток иссяк и люди заполнили шаттл, Джейк увидел Сион Росс. Она вместе со своей помощницей замыкала колонну, поэтому чуть отстала от остальных. Отдав распоряжение плечистой девушке с погонами лейтенанта направляться в шаттл, она приблизилась к группе Джейка.

— Я рад, что вы были на нашей стороне, — сказал Джейк, взглянув в её глаза.

— Я была на стороне моего народа, Салли. Обстоятельства подтолкнули меня к бесконфликтному решению проблемы, и только. — Росс склонила голову к плечу, сложив руки за спиной, и чуть искоса посмотрела на Джейка. — Но ты понимаешь всю серьёзность ситуации? Мои действия слабо затрагивали ВАШЕ будущее. Проблемы следующего дня вам придётся решать в одиночку, оглядываясь на ошибки прошлого.

Джейк внимательно оглядел капитана. Сейчас он мог видеть её вживую, а не только на экране консоли. За это время Джейк успел приметить на её лице у левого глаза небольшую, но глубокую ссадину — шрам из тех, что остаются на всю жизнь. Как он его раньше не увидел? В прошлом капитан явно сложа руки не сидела. Лицо Росс особенной красотой не отличалось, но что-то в нём привлекало: холодные и тёмные, но в большей степени живые глаза, или необычной формы губы. Она лишь одним своим появлением могла расположить к себе, вызвав у собеседника ту или иную реакцию. Харизматичная личность, сделавшая для них немалое.

Джейк качнул головой.

— Мы попытаемся… нет, мы сможем твёрдо стоять на ногах. Мне очень жаль, что все эти безумные вещи, происходившие здесь, сделали нас противниками. Если бы вы были на месте полковника, наша судьба, людей и На'ви, могла бы сложиться чуть иначе. Возможно, без крови и слёз.

Джейк немного помедлил и неожиданно протянул ей руку. Она удивлённо посмотрела на него, но с ничего не выражающей улыбкой ответила рукопожатием. Её ладонь буквально утонула в крупной лапище Джейка. И вдруг она с необычайной для человека силой притянула к себе Джейка и тихо произнесла.

— У вас есть столь важный для переговоров с Землёй козырь — анобтаниум. Используйте его с умом, мистер Салли, не продешевите. Меня, — она ухмыльнулась, — по возвращению домой ничего хорошего не ждёт, но учтите, — я повторюсь, — всё сделанное здесь мной было не ради вас, но ради людей. Впрочем, ОПР не разбрасывается ценными кадрами попусту. Поэтому молитесь, чтобы наши пути не пересеклись вновь. Тогда это ваше «без крови и слёз» может обернуться горем. Мои нынешние мотивы уже не будут играть никакой роли. Впрочем, я всеми силами постараюсь избежать такого варианта событий.

Она отпустила его руку и выпрямилась. Всё её тело обливали солнечные лучи, наполненные особой тяжестью.

— Всё, что Расчеку было нужно — создать провокационный инцидент, который привёл бы всех нас к неразрешимому несогласию. В руководстве хватает агрессивных ханжей, впрочем, есть среди них и вполне разумные люди, коих всё же стоит отметить, очень мало, иначе бы здесь был не один агент тайно полиции, а с десяток. Но это не значит, что эти люди готовы придерживаться в отношении вас основных правил гуманизма. Салли, — Сион Росс лёгким движением руки взлохматила свою короткую причёску, будто желая освободиться от тяжких дум, — сегодня произошло малозаметное для большинства событие, которое задаст направление, сохраняемое на века. Ваши героизм и благородство, вполне возможно, станут препятствием в обозримом будущем, но…, — неожиданно она очень тепло улыбнулась ему, — дух этого мира заключён и в культуре На'ви и языке — это их наиболее своеобразное великолепие. Не потеряйте это богатство, пока ещё не поздно. Да, и пусть тебя не одурачат мои противоречивые слова, просто сейчас я предельно откровенна с тобой, как ни с кем в прошлом. Ты справишься с испытанием, выпавшим на твою долю?

— Я не знаю, капитан. — Джейк задумчиво устремил взгляд на горизонт. — Но и жить одним днём я теперь не могу. На мне ответственность за их… свой Народ. Я стал одной из искр, воспламенившей пламя ужаса, царившего здесь недавно, а значит и мне держать ответ. Ни вам, ни вашим людям. А мне. Когда-то я со своим братом был в схожем положении. Но мы как-то прошли через выпадший нам экзамен жизни. Он стал учёным, я солдатом. Отчасти это сделало нас более далёкими к друг другу, — Джейк вспоминал дни, проведённые в госпитале, — но и в то же время позволило одному из нас стать надеждой, которой мы жили все эти долгие годы, к которой стремились… Только теперь я это понял.

Воздух был неподвижен, вокруг стояла полная тишина, изредка разрываемая криками банши.

— То, что вы сказали о планах корпорации…, — Джейк посмотрел в глаза Сион, — я не расслышал всего, но это действительно так или же вы попросту заговаривали майору зубы, пытаясь вывести его из себя?

— Как знать? — капитан пожала плечами, прикрыв веки.

Она попробовала вообразить мир без боли, но у неё получалось лишь очень расплывчатое тёмное изображение, как на древней фотоплёнке. Проникая сквозь веки, солнечный свет расшатывал и рассеивал возникшие мысли внутри композиции, и нарисовать в уме чёткий образ безмятежного мира было невозможно. Вместо этого выходил неудачный кадр, искажённая неестественная картина — мир, пожираемый рукотворным огнём. Шалость неразумного ребёнка, спалившего своей необдуманной выходкой лес, где прятались единороги.

Но то был лишь ослепительный солнечный блеск, отражавшийся на стекле маски экзокомплекта.

Сион распахнула веки, сбрасывая наваждение.

Она вручила Джейку планшет, на котором была отображена карта с множеством пометок.

— Здесь расположение всех зарядов. Они неактивны. Конечно, вас они никак не спасут, когда люди вернутся на Пандору. Поэтому не злоупотребляйте полученными средствами обороны. И не ты, а я, — Сион был так нелегко изливать душу, — теперь только я несу ответственность за случившееся. Мои решения здесь приведут к трудно прогнозируемым последствиям, что обрушатся на Землю и на ваш мир. Но вот что странно: я ни о чём не жалею.

Лишь сейчас Джейк осознал в полной мере, сколь многим они обязаны этой женщине.

— Мистер Салли, — официально произнесла Сион, — когда шаттл улетит, единственные люди, оставшиеся на Пандоре, это те, которым вы позволили пребывать здесь. Это полностью соответствует нашему соглашению. — Она, вытянувшись по стойке смирно, образцово козырнула ему. — Удачи вам, капрал, защищайте свой Народ.

Джейк предельно серьёзно отреагировал на это, повторив стойку и приложив ладонь к виску.

— Есть, сэр!

Сион взглянула на супругу Джейка, стоявшую бок о бок с ним. В глазах той не было ненависти. Невинное создание, обладающее огромной духовной силой, напомнило Сион о её детских мечтах, в которых она спасала мир от скорби. Но суровая реальность была таковой, что рано или поздно приходилось проснуться…

— Береги своего мужа, пока он оберегает мир твой, — произнесла Сион.

Нейтири хотела что-то сказать, но затем оборвала себя на полуслове, понимая, что слова больше не нужны, всё уже было сказано и сделано, и потому просто кивнула ей в ответ, подарив ту тёплую улыбку, которую могли лицезреть лишь немногие из небесных людей.

Сион Росс в последний раз оглянулась, посмотрев в лица оставшимся на Пандоре людям и окружившим её На'ви, мазнула взглядом по сотням фигур воинов, застывших в отдалении. А затем, не проронив и звука, уверенной походкой направилась к шаттлу. Охотники, ставшие свидетелями почтения их вождя к лидеру людей, уважительно расступались перед капитаном.

Чуть погодя, Джейк прошептал, наблюдая, как шаттл, взрывая воздух, всё ускоряясь, покидает Пандору.

— Дни Великой Скорби подошли к концу…

Спустя десять дней был праздник. Это не являлось острой необходимостью. Слишком мало времени прошло, раны физические и уж тем более душевные не заживают так быстро — они ещё долго будут напоминать об ужасе, через который смогли пройти и выжить немногие. Но было очень важно посвятить один день песням, танцам, сладкой каве и любви — пусть и ненадолго подарить терзаемым болью душам лелеемый ими покой.

Все кланы, которые пришли народу Оматикайя на помощь, скоро уйдут, вернувшись в свои земли, и, устроив празднество, Джейк хотел отблагодарить их всех: за их доблесть и терпение, благодаря которому они смогли сдержаться от ненужного кровопролития, когда это требовалось.

Праздник состоялся у корней высокого пышного дерева, которое станет новым домом для Оматикайя. Новое Древо-Дома было меньше прежнего и требовалось в нём обжиться, но все согласились, что это замечательное место, омываемое ручьями пресной воды, станет прекрасной обителью для их детей. Многие На'ви других кланов оставляли инструменты и прочие дары, чтобы помочь клану Оматикайя в его возрождении.

Джейк большую часть времени проводил с лидерами кланов, обсуждая будущее, которое неумолимо настанет. Они, и старые, и молодые, согласились, что слова Торук Макто должны достигнуть все уголки Пандоры, перелетев даже великие моря и океаны. Каждый должен быть предупреждён о том, что было и что будет. Глаза На'ви должны быть прикованы к небесам, они обязаны в нужный день донести весть до других кланов о возвращении врага. Пандора для На'ви была необъятной, их кланы расселились по огромной территории и расстояния меж ними были порой немыслимыми. Но все понимали, что бдительность станет залогом выживания. Это было частью системы предупреждения, продуманной Джейком. Одна из них — ранняя — действовала в космосе, полагаясь на спутники, другая держалась на ловких и быстрых наездниках банши, способных донести весть о появлении небесных людей до всех кланов этого мира, дабы вскоре На'ви сплотились вновь. Попутно разрабатывалась стратегия противодействия вновь прибывшим — на пути к Пандоре двигались несколько кораблей, покинувших Землю ещё задолго до начала конфликта, и они не могли просто взять и развернуться, к примеру, заполучив сведения о падении Адских Врат. Они прибудут обязательно. Джейк готовился к возможным проблемам, а также выстраивал план по взаимодействию с Землёй с помощью этих кораблей и отправленного ранее сообщения — анобтаниум был в руках На'ви. Договориться к взаимной выгоде обеих сторон пусть и в непростой ситуации было можно, но требовалась предельная осторожность. На'ви не способны защитить себя от внезапного удара с орбиты — их оборона была смешной. Джейк пытался обратить недостатки их технологического отставания во благо, но на это требовались ресурсы, время и стратегическое мышление. Он же был простым солдатом, поэтому многое приходилось постигать с нуля. Хрупкое мгновение мира — это всё, что у них есть сейчас.

Норман оставил политику Джейку и проводил время с Зарей, беседуя с ней, помогая ей с раненными при помощи обретённых лекарств, озорно несясь за её хвостом сквозь джунгли, танцуя с ней в свете костров. Их взаимная симпатия не была для кого-либо секретом, но Мо'ат, все эти тяжёлые для клана дни проводившая с женщинами и детьми, оберегая их вдали от войны, не возражала против связи ходящего во сне и охотницы Оматикайя. Пусть Норман и не был частью клана, как прошедший все ритуальные испытания Джейк, но он стал частью их Народа, разделив свою душу с ним.

Другим днём позже уже к вечеру Джейк вырвался из круговорота дел, окружавших его, как лидера клана, и присоединился к Норману, Заре, Максиму и Марии, Нейтири и Мо'ат возле одного из костров у подножия Древа-Дома. Макс, как кстати, был провозглашён героем, серьёзно повлиявшим на ход войны, и прошло не так уж и много времени, чтобы убедить На'ви позволить ему находиться среди них.

Джейк заключил в объятия Нейтири, слушая неспешную беседу своих друзей, но он казался подавленным.

— Что случилось, мой Джейк? — она нежно коснулась губами его щеки. — Война окончена, и всё возвращается на свои места, как и должно быть.

Джейк сильнее сжал Нейтири в своих объятьях, словно страшась потерять её, и тяжело вздохнул.

— Это просто мысли, любимая, они точно рой адских ос, клубящийся в моей голове.

— Например какие? — спросил Норман.

— Я… думал о капсулах связи. Макс, — Джейк взглянул на своего друга, — ты рассказывал мне о том, насколько они хрупки и тяжелы в ремонте. Как долго мы сможем поддерживать их в рабочем состоянии?

Джейк с болью взглянул на Нейтири.

— Мне нравится этот мир, и я люблю этот Народ, и я люблю эту женщину, несущую под сердцем моего ребёнка.

Все ахнули от неожиданного заявления Джейка, кроме Мо'ат и Зари, явно подозревавших об этом или определённо знавших об интересном положении будущей Цахик.

— Мне бы очень хотелось, — продолжал Джейк, — не потерять всё это сейчас, когда мы ненадолго обрели мир и покой.

Норман молча обдумывал слова товарища. Он с печалью посмотрел на Зарю. Было бы несправедливо потерять её, когда техника станет изнашиваться. Мысль о том, чтобы быть запертым в разваливающемся форпосте на всю оставшуюся жизнь, была не очень привлекательной. Норман часто жалел Макса и тех учёных, которые останутся там без возможности быть едиными с природой Пандоры, быть наедине лишь друг с другом. Для Джейка подобный расклад был бы сродни гибели: оказаться в ловушке искусственных стен, инвалидного кресла и своего разрушенного человеческого тела; быть столь близким и столь же далёким от своей возлюбленной и своих детей.

— Знаешь, Джейк, — разорвал сгустившуюся тишину Максим, — я нейробиолог, и я очень много и заинтересованно думал о том, что вы мне рассказали о попытке На'ви перенести разум Грейс в её аватар.

— Да? — в унисон произнесли Норм и Джейк.

— В нашей ситуации, когда вы живы, здоровы и полны сил, что мешает попробовать? — и свой вопрос он обратил к Мо'ат.

Старая мудрая женщина загадочно улыбнулась.

— На всё воля Эйвы…


	14. Chapter 14

Арка II. Последствия

 _И в каждый век,_

 _В краю любом,_

 _Дела людей останутся всё те же._

— Ян Вэньли. Легенда о героях Галактики

Глава 14

Тусклые солнечные лучи, пробивавшиеся сквозь жалюзи напоминавшие оконную решётку, смягчили очертания консолей и проекционного стола, выявило фактуру корешков старинных книг, заполнявших резные полки из натурального дерева вдоль западной глухой стены кабинета, в центре коего находился человек, который всем своим видом свидетельствовал тому, что в настоящее время он наиболее влиятельный человек в русле своей деятельности. Во всём остальном кабинет был стерильно пуст.

Элай Ванхоутен взглянул на очередное личное дело на мониторе своей консоли и безрадостно вздохнул. На одном из снимков изображён человек в форме майора сил безопасности ОПР, горделиво, словно охотник подле своей добычи, восседавший на обломках правительственного здания вместе с бойцами его ныне упразднённого отряда головорезов. Этому снимку много лет, но сколько деталей минувшей истории он содержит. Венесуэла далась ОГА ( _Объединённые Города Америки_ ) не сразу. Стереть и вернуть врага в безвестность — таковы были слова последнего лидера павшей страны. Но это было сродни тому, чтобы заставить людей забыть форму планеты. Реальность суровее воображённых ожиданий.

Элай ещё раз взглянул на снимок. На человека в центре композиции. Строгая униформа и бесцветное выражение на лице солдата, покорившего очередной народ. Морской пехотинец второго батальона седьмого полка вооружённых сил ОГА, а в будущем полковник сил безопасности ОПР, майор Майлз Куоритч.

И теперь он мёртв. Фактически, он был мёртв уже более двух лет, хотя новость достигла Земли лишь несколько дней назад.

Элай пытался вспомнить, когда и где он встречался с Куоритчем, но воспоминания были туманными и далёкими — почти такими же отдалёнными, как Пандора, где миф о человеке, который сделал себя сам подошёл к концу. Это было почти два десятилетия назад. Сам Элай только присоединился к ОПР, и всё ещё находился в поисках способа подняться по карьерной лестнице и обрести свой нынешний пост в лице главы службы безопасности штаб-квартиры ОПР. Прошлый руководитель выбрал Куоритча якобы за его заслуги перед страной и направил офицера в отставке по выслуге лет на Пандору. Счастливая звезда улыбнулась тогда Майлзу. Им обоим. Потому что Элай не был ответственен за это решение, ныне обернувшееся катастрофой.

Тем не менее, было неизбежно, что действия прежнего руководства будут поставлены под сомнения в свете произошедшего. Грехи предшественников тяжким грузом лягут на плечи людей их заменивших.

Элай просмотрел записи о Куоритче, пытаясь понять, что можно извлечь из них. Ранняя военная карьера этого человека была образцово-показательной — по крайней мере, на поверхности. С отличием окончил военно-морскую академию ОГА, быстро вырос в рядах вооружённых сил из-за своих способностей и недурных связей. Четырежды награждался за доблесть во время службы в Нигерии, наряду с множеством других небоевых наград, которые, кажись, накапливаются у офицеров любой страны — у самого Элая был их целый чемоданчик, который он собрал ещё во времена службы в российской армии. Позже Майлз Куоритч был выведен из Нигерии, несмотря на его просьбу о продлении контракта. Причины такого рвения были несколько расплывчатыми, но он был явно нацелен на расследование нескольких предполагаемых массовых убийств мирных жителей. Видимо, его прикрыли, чтобы не лез не в своё дело — зверства доблестных вторженцев казались обыденностью во все времена. Впрочем, ничего из его добросердечных начинаний не вышло, всё-таки у Куоритча был нюх на неприятности. Он поступился своей гордостью и смиренно отошёл в сторону, когда хозяин сказал «фу». Элай повоевал в своё время достаточно, чтобы распознать такие знаки. В целом, репутация Куоритча была таковой: с себя он требовал столько же, сколько и со своих людей, был исполнителен и в меру находчив, был образцом солдата, коего многие командиры взяли бы себе в офицеры.

К сожалению, такие люди, как он, часто становятся проблемой вне поля боя.

Более поздняя карьера Куоритча оказалась не столь образцовой. Сдавалось, что мирное время утомляло его, и разочарование безмятежной жизнью глубокой тенью легло на его бойцов и, видимо, на супругу и детей. Архивы содержали многочисленные жалобы об агрессивных высказываниях, членовредительстве и прямой угрозе жизни, и здоровью, но никаких официальных выговоров — никаких, способных связать рапорта с именем Куоритча и запятнать его. У него были влиятельные покровители. Впрочем, и их терпению мог подойти конец. Куоритчу было приказано пройти психиатрическое освидетельствование, и он подчинился воле начальства, но результаты обследования были разочаровывающими. Карьера Куоритча завершилась на том: его без скандалов, даже с почётом отправили на пенсию с хорошим окладом. Офицер, закалённый войной, но лишившийся дела свой жизни и семьи… куда ему ещё было податься, как ни в частные войска. Поэтому он присоединился к ОПР, где человека с его опытом приняли с распростёртыми объятиями.

Получить хорошее место в те времена не представлялось проблемой для наторелого человека, заручившегося поддержкой нужных людей. Такого рода вещи были всего лишь фактом жизни в ОПР: личные связи обладали тем же весом, как и квалификация или способности. Потому-то и Элай, выходец из европейского конгломерата, смог обрести своё место под солнцем в проамериканской корпорации. Без сомнений, колесо фортуны повернётся вновь, и кто-то ещё, в конце концов, сядет в кресло Элая. Он уже сделал необходимые приготовления на этот очень близкий день и был готов в любой момент уйти на пенсию, остаток жизни ни в чём себе не отказывая.

И так, Куоритч присоединился к ОПР и, в отличие от большинства, он был готов провести почти шесть лет в криозаморозке на пути к Альфе Центавра «А» до самой Пандоры. В действительности, не многие люди были готовы пойти на это, несмотря на престиж и колоссальную зарплату. Отправиться в новый мир было равносильно отказаться от своей жизни на Земле, буквально разорвать связи со своими родными, друзьями и любимыми, если, конечно, они могли бы ждать тебя. А самого полковника ни что уже не держало на Земле — его связи с родными и близкими к тому моменту были изорваны в клочья. Прежний глава безопасности Адских Врат тогда готовился к заблаговременному или, лучше сказать, к вынужденному возвращению домой, в результате определённой степени некомпетентности в отношении аборигенов, вылившейся в бойню, забравшей жизни детей нескольких племён, с которыми и так далёко не сразу удалось наладить шаткие дружеских связи, плюс множество потерь среди персонала Адских Врат, в общем, целый набор неприятностей, за которые кому-то следовало ответить. Куоритч был выбран в качестве замены. С одной стороны, казалось, он — хороший выбор: многолетний опыт борьбы с повстанцами в непростых условиях, в джунглях. Он знал, как направлять людей, и он мог добиться результата малыми средствами. И, тем самым, он мог найти верное решение в сложившейся обстановке. Так казалось прежнему руководству.

И на удивление сначала дела шли хорошо. Несмотря на тяжёлую травму вскоре после прибытия, оставившую на его теле впечатляющие шрамы, Куоритч не пал духом и стал туже затягивать верёвки, в течении года обретая связи и власть, как помощник главы СБ Адских Врат. Затем он занял это место, когда предыдущий начальник отправился на Землю. Те времена были очень непростыми для работы в колонии. Слишком напряжённые отношения с местными, готовые вылиться в яростное противостояние, слабое военное присутствие, агрессивная среда… Многое из этого буквально выпивало силы из людей, работающих на Пандоре годами. Но не из Майлза. Хвостатым спуску не давал, людей в ежовых рукавицах не держал, но всегда был готов указать им на их место, способствовал расширению секторов добычи минерала и увеличению оборонительных способностей базы, балансируя на грани между шатким миром и войной. И когда срок его первого контракта подошёл к концу, он затребовал его продление на второй срок. Но всё ли было так гладко? Контроль осуществляли с помощью тайной полиции, но и те не могли целиком отвечать за действия начальников колонии, могли что-то упустить из вида. Впрочем, руководство, очень довольное его достижениями, способствующим развитию их начинаний, с удовольствием одобрило желание Куоритча. К несчастью, Элай Ванхоутен, занявший пост главы СБ штаб-квартиры, был одним людей, позволившим психически нестабильному полковнику оставаться на Пандоре и дальше. Несмотря на единогласное одобрение совета директоров, отвечать за эту ошибку будет он, как последняя инстанция в принятии решений, касающихся безопасности их предприятия. Тут не могло быть оправданий. Да, Куоритч проделал хорошую работу по всем счетам. Вытеснил некоторых аборигенов с насиженных мест, как и запланировано, он так же сохранил базу и шахты. Потери, как человеческие, так и местных, были приемлемо низкими, и он ладил с администратором колонии. Были жалобы от учёных, но ничего необычного — они жаловались и на прежнего начальника службы безопасности. Эти дармоеды, в целом, любили ныть. И что самое главное, Куоритч был лоялен, поддерживал принципы корпорации, следовал её указке и ни разу не задавал лишних вопросов. Эффективный инструмент воли ОПР. Не удивительно, что совет закрывал глаза на любые тревожные звоночки, поступавшие с Пандоры.

Но после того, как полковнику в третий раз продлили контракт, всё стало меняться.

Вражда с местными усиливалась. Потери персонала росли. Возрастали и потребности в военном присутствии, усилении колонии, появилась острая нужда в поставках нового оборудования. Рапорта на подобные вещи стали ежеквартальным ритуалом Куоритча. Жалобы учёных были почти всегда напрямую связаны с усиливающейся агрессивностью сотрудников ОСБ, как и в отношении гражданского персонала, так и в отношении к На'ви. Тем не менее, всё казалось было под контролем. Но когда было принято решение открыть новый участок под разработку следующего месторождения, обоснованные требования Куоритча о незамедлительных поставках военного оборудования было не так уж и легко переиграть. Фактическая стоимость средств для производства машин была тривиальной, да, конечно, это была доставка на Пандору, а ни, к примеру, на Марс, что, естественно, было проблемой. Оборудование требовало место на и без того не самом вместительном звездолёте. В таком случае критично смещались приоритеты в поставках тех или иных материалов для обеспечения колонии, плюс увеличение груза сказывалось на затратах по их доставке. Кое-какие запросы полковника были удовлетворены, но не все.

Элай вывел на экран все эти сообщения и внимательно просмотрел их. Хмурая гримаса возникла на его лице. Чтоб тебя! Он помнил, что уже читал некоторые из них, но на тот период в них будто бы и не было ничего достойного внимания. Всё укладывалось в не самый стабильный психопрофиль полковника. Но сопоставляя их сейчас… пугающая картина становится слишком очевидной. Информация, казалось, чередовалась между буйной уверенностью в своих действиях и пессимистическими прогнозами возможного бедствия, если его просьбы об увеличении военного присутствия не будут удовлетворены. Ближе к финалу этой истории сообщения, пусть и неочевидно по их общему содержимому, стали почти что маниакальными, наводя на мысли о помешательстве человека, отсылавшего их. Почему, чёрт возьми, никто из его помощников не уловил этих деталей? Ладно, пусть если ни его люди здесь, то чем занимались психологи на Пандоре, а тайная полиция? У них была обученная и надёжная группа людей, которые должны были целенаправленно искать такие отклонения в психическом здоровье персонала, а в особенности начальства, отвечающего за их жизни.

Самое последнее сообщение от полковника было отправлено всего за несколько часов до его смерти, и содержало оно такие слова и конструкции, которые с большим трудом было можно понять и оценить. Человек окончательно пошёл вразнос. Ну, конечно, было уже слишком поздно что-либо делать. Куоритч давно был мёртв — ещё до того, как это сообщение прибыло на Землю. В любой точке солнечной системы его отклонения выявили бы и отстранили от должности задолго до критического момента. Но на Пандоре, отделённой от Земли триллионами километров, даже самая быстрая связь не была гарантией отсутствия проблем. О подобных вещах можно будет узнать лишь спустя долгое время, когда уже что-либо предпринять станет невозможно.

Информация будет прибывать постепенно. Отчёт о катастрофическом сражении и смерти Куоритча прибыл более недели назад. Капитан Сион Росс, заменившая полковника, докладывала о принимаемых мерах по защите Адских Врат от обезумивших дикарей, но при том сильно сомневалась в успехе. Совет директоров с тревогой ожидал дальнейших новостей.

Элай тяжело встал из своего кресла и приблизился к широкому панорамному окну, свернув жалюзи. Его офис находился в третьей четверти трёхкилометрового шпиля, который был штаб-квартирой ОПР в Персидском заливе на Катарском острове, уже более полста лет как переставшим быть частью материка.

Он вглядывался сквозь туманную дымку, но не мог видеть многое. Скоро солнце укроют тучи, тамтамы грома возвестят о буре и шторм обрушится на залив, и неистовый дождь зальёт окна, и молнии яркими вспышками разукрасят небеса. Ванхоутен ощущал микровибрации, как здание едва заметно раскачивается, принимая на себя давление усилившегося ветра. Его пост предполагал наличие офиса ближе к вершине шпиля, но он решил сохранить свой прежний кабинет, который достался ему с его предыдущей должности. Это была часть его тщательно выраженной стратегии, основанной на жёсткой экономии, аскетичности и неподкупности, которую он поощрял среди собственных сотрудников. Ухмыльнувшись, он взглянул на полки с книгами — очень недешёвое удовольствие. Конечно, все эти выпяченные качества были фасадом, но полезным. Отказавшись от праздного образа жизни, который насыщал жизнь любого чиновника, он мог лучше контролировать свои действия, избегая неосмотрительности, укрепляя репутацию.

Устремив последний взгляд на горизонт, он вздохнул и вернулся к своему столу. Какой беспорядок. Он закрыл все файлы и попытался выкинуть их из головы. Отныне их содержимое уже не имело значения. Конечно, кризис на Пандоре — страшное бедствие для корпорации — был главным приоритетом, но пока не появится больше информации, он ничего не сможет поделать. Решать будет совет директоров. К тому же обрушилось множество других проблем, гораздо ближе к дому, с которыми ему нужно было разобраться. ОПР, несмотря на сравнительно малочисленный официальный штат сотрудников, была крупнейшей организацией планеты, использующей наёмный труд и распространившей свою деятельность на каждый континент и почти в каждую страну, а также иные объекты солнечной системы, вроде Луны, Марса и нескольких спутников Юпитера и дальше..., а транспортная сеть, опутавшая Землю, подобно паутине, стала великим достижением, изменив облик торгово-экономических связей. Ныне цель корпорации состояла в том, чтобы ресурсы всей системы и прочих миров были собраны и надлежащим образом распределены. Если не справедливо, то, по крайней мере, рационально. Отнюдь не из благородных побуждений, нет. Но Элай был твёрдо уверен в необходимости одностороннего контроля, раз уж целые нации и государства неспособны были справиться с серий кризисов, обрушившихся на Землю за прошедший полтора столетия, не беря уже в счёт подорванный закон о нераспространении ядерного оружия, усугубивший само понятие терроризма и окончательно загубленную экологию многих регионов планеты. Но этим они займутся позже… Хотя большинство людей согласилось с такой необходимостью, навязанной корпорацией, были и другие, кто возражал против ига империи зла, коей называли ОПР, выросшей на останках капиталистического государства, выродившегося в ОГА — и порой прекословия этих людей, организаций и даже стран бывали чересчур яростными и неразумными. В результате чего ОПР обязана была защищать свои активы и в эти дни корпорация обладала пятым по величине военным потенциалом на планете. По крайней мере, с точки зрения обученного персонала. ОПР не хватало тяжёлого и стратегического оружия, которым располагали военные силы сохранивших своё величие держав, наподобие России, Индии и Паназиатского союза во главе с Китаем. Хотя корпорация, безусловно, могла бы заимствовать вооружение, если это когда-либо окажется необходимым. Большинство из сотрудников ОПР были немного большим, чем прославленными солдатами и наёмниками, но некоторые из них оказались гораздо способнее многих. Те, кто охранял электростанции и объекты по производству антиматерии, были хорошо обучены и оснащены так, как никакая другая сила в мире. Предполагалось, что на Пандоре группировка была не хуже…

И Элай Ванхоутен с его доверенными лицами держал ответ за всё это. Едва ли проходил день, когда какой-нибудь недовольный жизнью в нищете безумец или террористическая группа не пытались атаковать объекты ОПР. Он и его коллеги из других штаб-квартир должны были попытаться предотвратить эти атаки. Это была тяжёлая работа, и она не всегда оказывалась успешной. В его карьере не было крупных неудач, но все эти маленькие чёрные метки, как правило, накапливались и отныне присовокуплялись к огромному чёрному пятну, в коем он утонет, отвечая за фиаско на Пандоре. Что ж, ранний уход на пенсию казался всё же лучшим выходом. Он уже приобрёл дом на красивом острове в Датском архипелаге. И его разум всё чаще начинал блуждать в поисках покоя, который он скоро обретёт…

Звуковой сигнал переговорного устройства выдернул его из раздумий о безмятежном существовании.

Нажав кнопку селектора, он спросил.

— Да?

— Мы получили новое сообщение, сэр, — сказал его помощник Ричард Мэйсон. — Сейчас я передаю его вам, код приоритета наивысший. Техники озадачены тем, что оно, судя по логам, было отправлено раньше предыдущих пакетов данных, но из-за неизвестных обстоятельств дошло позже...

— Благодарю, — сухо ответил Элай, внутренне ощущая беспокойство.

Сообщение прибыло почти сразу, и после предоставления правильных команд для его расшифровки он смог его прочесть. Его брови взметнулись вверх, когда он увидел, от кого оно. Не от капитана Росс, не от Селфриджа, нет, оно было от майора Расчека. Паршивый знак. Уведомление оказалось очень коротким и простым: майор заявил, что вышел из-под прикрытия и передал зловещий код «C.A.T.A.S.T.R.O.P.H.E.»

Элай вывел на экран детали планов, связанных с этим кодом, и тихо выругался. Как указано в описании, операция была разработана его предшественником, который продвинул Куоритча главой СБ на Пандоре.

Со стоном и тяжёлыми мыслями в голове Элай выбросил своё тело из кресла и спешно направился к лифту, который доставит его в кабинет председателя. Полученную информацию необходимо передать лично.


	15. Chapter 15

Глава 15

— Ричард! Я здесь!

Ричард Мэйсон повернулся на знакомый голос, разглядывая разношёрстную привокзальную толпу, а затем широко улыбнулся, когда увидел Сашу. Молодая девушка скользнула мимо прохожих с грацией балерины, и через мгновение она оказалась в его объятиях. Их губы сошлись в тёплом поцелуе. Они застыли в мельтешении людского потока на несколько прекрасных мгновений, а затем отстранились, не отпуская рук друг друга. Саша Патэл была потрясающе красивой: длинные чёрные волосы, прекрасное лицо с изумрудными глазами и безупречная фигура, словно у некой индуистской богини. Его взгляд блуждал, стремясь впитать все мельчайшие детали любимой, которую последние два месяца Ричард созерцал лишь в своём воображении, конечно, не считая их затяжных общений по сети.

Он озорно притянул девушку к себе и вновь поцеловал.

— Как твои дела? — спросил он, пока они выбирались с вокзала.

— Замечательно, — лучезарно улыбнувшись, ответила Саша. — Командировка выпила из меня все силы, но после того, как работа подошла к концу я ощутила… катарсис, что ли. Целительное облегчение. А сейчас я на седьмом небе от счастья, просто находясь рядом с тобой.

— Вы, ребята, себя там не жалеете, да? — спросил Ричард, направляя Сашу в сторону ресторана, где он заблаговременно заказал столик.

Саша была астрогеологом в научном подразделении ОПР.

— О, ничего такого, действительно, анализируем огромную кучу данных, которая без перебоев поступает к нам с Пандоры, включая образцы пород, но перед завершением командировки новая информация стала идти с задержками, а затем и вовсе сошла на нет. Но во вторник мы получили свежую директиву сверху. Нас завалили вопросами о месторождениях на других планетах системы Альфа Центавра «А». Доктор Корженовский сделал это главным приоритетом нашего отдела, цепляясь, видимо, за гранты. Мы бегали, как черти, выпрыгнувшие из табакерки, вытаскивая все архивные данные первых экспедиций. Пришлось задержаться… Знаешь ли ты, что некоторым из этих данных более полувека?

Улыбка Ричарда так и застыла на оцепеневшем лице. Хоть Саша и не могла этого знать, но колония на Пандоре столкнулась с серьёзным кризисом. Он это знал, благодаря высокому посту, как приближённый к руководству. Но ей то было неведомо. Он не хотел пугать её или очернять этот праздник — их встречу, которой предшествовало невыносимое расставание. Не стоить портить вечер.

— В самом деле? — наигранно спросил он.

— Конечно, из всего, что мы узнали об этой системе, стандартные модели образования порой в неё не вписываются. Всё, как обычно, звезда и планеты формируются из сверхогромного облака раскалённого протовещества звезды. И если анобтаниум нашёл своё место на Пандоре, тогда должно быть, это облако содержало нечто, способствовавшее образованию минерала в будущем. Естественно, ты ожидаешь найти его и на других планетах и лунах. И этого нечто не было в нашей солнечной системе — прихоть природы лишила нас сверхпроводника. Но я так и не могу выбросить из головы, что же такого было в этом протовеществе…

— Не зацикливайся, Саша, у нас впереди целая жизнь, чтобы это выяснить, — сказал Ричард.

Он не очень интересовался астрогеологией, но ему доставляло удовольствие просто слушать голос Саши. Он был влюблён всего несколько раз в своей жизни, но так и не добился желаемого. И сейчас вместе с новой и дорогой ему подругой он пытался удостовериться, что она та самая синица в руках, журавли — не его полёта птицы. Прозвучало отвратительно, да. Но, тем не менее, Саша была ему мила, их отношения крепли на протяжении полутора лет — небывалый срок для его опыта. Казалось, ещё немного, и он решится сделать ей предложение…

— Так оно и есть, — продолжила Саша. — Жаль, что Пандора столь далека, хотя по меркам Вселенной она на расстоянии вытянутой руки…

— К тому же Пандора — единственная планета с земной атмосферой, обнаруженная в радиусе двадцати световых лет, — отметил Ричард.

— Дело не только в этом, — хмыкнула Саша. — По причинам, которые мы не совсем понимаем, мы обнаружили, что анобтаниум намного ближе к поверхности Пандоры, а в некоторых регионах буквально на поверхности, пусть и в ничтожных количествах. Текущая теория заключается в том, что энергичная вулканическая и сейсмическая активность на планете поднимала её из недр земли на протяжении многих миллионов лет. Но мы не можем объяснить, почему это произошло не так, как на других планетах системы. Вы можете найти минерал и в поясах астероидов и даже в кольцах Полифема —тонким слоем покрывающий даже наипростейший булыжник. — Она заметила кислое выражение Ричарда и спохватилась. — Ох, прости, что гружу тебя этим…

Они добрались до ресторана и без излишних ожиданий заняли столик, напротив гигантского панорамного окна, выходящего на Персидский залив. Это был весьма элитный ресторан с отличным сервисом. В качестве личного помощника начальника отдела корпоративной безопасности штаб-квартиры ОПР Ричард Мэйсон имел хороший оклад и мог позволить себе излишества, впрочем, только ради Саши. На себя он средства особо не тратил и больше придерживался аскетизма, проповедуемого Ванхоутеном.

Ричард взглянул в окно. Вчерашняя буря наконец-то прошла, и они получили редкие мгновения ясной погоды. Солнце тонуло на западе и окрашивало несколько пухлых облаков сочным розово-фиолетовым цветом. Зелени было не так уж и много, но её наличие уже само по себе было невероятным. В элитных районах города не использовали гибридизированные растительные насаждения, отдавая предпочтение и огромные финансы, естественно, натуральной зелени.

— Трудно поверить, что весь этот район был некогда пустыней, — сказал Ричард, потягивая заказанный коктейль для разогрева перед основным блюдом.

Саша звонко рассмеялась.

— Трудно поверить, что когда-то этот регион был полуостровом. Я люблю старые карты и сравниваю их с современными. Невероятно, насколько сильно изменились очертания суши.

Ричард поднял бровь. Саша был добрым и внимательным человеком, но иногда она словно отчуждалась от мира, утопая в научных изыскания, пытаясь не слышать и не видеть ужасов, наполняющих планету.

Эти «изменения», о которых она говорила так непринуждённо, привели к катастрофе, опустошению, войне и страданиям в масштабах, которые вряд ли можно было адекватно оценить. Беспрецедентное по скорости изменение климата прошлого столетия сказалось на уровнях океана. Огромные побережные участки суши были теперь под водой, многие острова прошлого исчезли с карты планеты. Более миллиарда человек лишились своих домов и земель. Миллионы людей погибли: некоторые в ужасающих наводнениях, ещё больше в последующих конфликтах, прочие от голода и отсутствия своевременной медицинской помощи. С повышением температуры на экваторе ныне существовала протяжённая область в две тысячи километров, которая была практически необитаемой. Климатические пояса перемешались в фантасмагорической картине, превращая пустыни в прерии, а немногие густые леса в мёртвую пустошь. Но некоторые регионы планеты процветали, как здесь, где они могли просто наслаждаться чудной погодой. Всё произошедшее — не случайность, а следствие множества факторов, приведших природу и цивилизацию к упадку.

И в этом хаосе отцы основатели ОПР заложили необходимый фундамент для экспоненциального роста своего детища, давшего людям свет надежды. ОПР развивала, а затем и управляла всемирной транспортной сетью, которая оказалась незаменимой для решения проблем бесконечного кризиса. Люди и ресурсы должны обладать возможностью для сверхбыстрого перемещения в планетарных масштабах, избегая любых трудных политических ситуаций, и при том сохраняя немыслимую пропускную способность. Ни одно правительство или конгломерат правительств и наций не справились с этой задачей, встретив тёмную эпоху в полном несогласии друг с другом и недоверии, разобщённые внешне и внутреннеполитическими конфликтами. Сначала участие ОПР должно было стать временной мерой, но понемногу работа корпорации в становлении нового будущего стала восприниматься, как должное, как земля под ногами и солнце над головой.

ОПР использовала обретённые в скором времени силу, богатство и власть, не только чтобы импортировать и экспортировать ресурсы, но, чтобы в конечном итоге владеть большинством источников этих ресурсов. Мировые правительства, настороженные всепоглощающим ростом нового соперника, настаивали на строгом надзоре, и теоретически их ограничительные меры всё ещё действовали, но поскольку альтернативы ОПР нет и не было никогда, корпорация могла делать почти всё, что угодно. С миллиардами жизней, повисшими на её кончиках пальцев… Так казалось людям. На деле всё было не столь уж просто и однозначно, как, например, с Администрацией Межпланетной Торговли, являвшей официальным куратором ОПР и обладавшей не менее значительной властью.

Конечно, многое из созданного корпорацией развивало и человеческую науку. Возьмите, к примеру, космические исследования. Национальные правительства в течение многих десятилетий не могли найти точек соприкосновения и объединиться для глобального скачка в космической отрасли, ограничиваясь собственными исследовательскими центрами на Луне и Марсе, но всё это было слишком непосильной ношей для одного государства, да и налогоплательщикам было попросту наплевать. Но лучшие учёные в ОПР, заполучив неограниченные средства и ресурсы, бросили все свои силы, обретя желанный шанс сотворить нечто гениальное. Они сделали мечту реальностью. Хватило менее пятнадцати лет, чтобы создать то, к чему люди стремились вот уже сотни лет… Далёкие звёзды стали ближе.

И вот нынешний кризис. Ричарда часто думал, что дело не в судьбе человечества. С его позиции, казалось, что существует бесконечный цикл периодически повторяющихся кризисов и бедствий. Человечество едва преодолевало одну катастрофу, как вдруг возникала новая. Это было похоже на жонглирование остро наточенными кинжалами, только, к несчастью для жонглёра, в воздухе клинков теперь было слишком много…

— Эй, о чём ты так серьёзно задумался? — внезапно сказала Саша, легонько пихнув его своей ножкой под столом. — Вы, мистер Мэйсон, должны быть более внимательны к даме!

Она рассмеялась его ошарашенному лицу. И правда, он будто бы ушёл в себя.

Ричард улыбнулся ей в ответ.

— Извини, порой я слишком много думаю о работе.

— Что-то серьёзное? И да, я знаю: «Я не могу тебе рассказать, это корпоративная тайна»!

Она вновь засмеялась, и он присоединился к ней.

Это была дежурная шутка между ними. Но его смех определённо был натянутым и неестественным.

Новость не останется тайной в перспективе. Но Ричард боялся ляпнуть лишнего. С Пандоры прибывали сообщения. Не только официальные отчёты, но и личная информация. В колонии проживало чуть меньше двух тысяч человек, и у многих из них на Земле были родные и близкие…

Очередная мысль пронзила его до самых пят.

— Саша, ты что-нибудь слышала от своего брата в последнее время?

— О, нет, его письма и видео-сообщения ужасны по наполнению. Всегда утверждает, что он так занят и сверх того почти ничего не говорит. Это правда, полагаю. Но это всё и так несправедливо. Он может резвиться в самом увлекательном мире во Вселенной, по крайней мере, он мог бы рассказать мне о своих исследованиях, быте и эмоциях! Но, — Саша ощутимо погрустнела, — я уже очень долгое время не получала от него вестей. Интересно, почему ты спросил?

Ричард немного замялся, что явно не ускользнуло от Саши, но та виду не подала.

— Просто любопытно. Я знаком с немногим членами твоей семьи.

Он старался казаться беззаботным, но его беспокойство ширилось, начиная поедать изнутри. Что бы могло случиться с Максимом Патэлом, учитывая кризис на Пандоре? Он никогда не встречал этого человека, но он был важен для Саши, и это сделало существование её брата значимым для Ричарда.

— Ты была рядом с ним, когда он покинул Землю? — участливо спросил Ричард.

— Ага, — повеселев, кивнула Саша. — Он был на одиннадцать лет старше меня. Но теперь, учитывая время полёта и релятивистский эффект, когда он вернётся биологически мы будем относительно близки по возрасту. Знаешь, я боготворила его, потому что он всё делал так круто и всегда добивался результатов, устремившись к желаемому. И я была его любимицей среди всех наших братьев и сестёр. Называл меня симпатичной пуговкой…

— Божественно симпатичной, хочу отметить.

Они оба захохотали.

— Это правда, — поддакнула Саша и приступила к ужину.

Покончив с трапезой, они продолжали непринуждённый разговор, потягивая сладкие вина, отвлёкшись от тем, связанных с работой. Они шутили, смеялись и были счастливы в обществе друг друга.

Саша взглянула в окно. Солнце растворилось за горизонтом, но на западе всё ещё алели отсветы умирающего света, багряными оттенками играясь на железобетонных телах зданий.

— Погода хорошая, мы ещё планируем провести день на пляже завтра? — спросила она Ричарда. — Лейла и Сьюзен собирались встретиться с нами.

Ричард сокрушённо вздохнул и виновато посмотрела на Сашу.

— Прости меня, я хотел тебе сказать: у меня действительно много работы.

— Ну во-о-от, — щёчки Саши надулись.

Сейчас она напоминала ему рассерженного воробушка.

— Прости, — сказал он, пряча улыбку. — У нас довольно непростая ситуация, и мистер Ванхоутен нуждается во мне. Хотя порой мне кажется, что моё присутствие на рабочем месте чисто номинальное…

— Знаешь, я начинаю ревновать. Кто он такой, чтобы красть тебя у меня? И в целом, порой он меня пугает…

— О чём ты? — обеспокоенно спросил Ричард.

— У него очень… холодный, пронизывающий взгляд. В последнюю нашу с ним встречу, он так на меня глянул, что сердце ухнуло в живот.

Ричард улыбнулся.

— Не обращай внимания на это, он так со всеми — поддерживает имидж сурового босса.

Но про себя Ричард подумал, была ли она права в своих опасениях? Мистер Ванхоутен и его отец — были старыми друзьями и очень старомодными людьми, и Саша, по их обоюдному мнению, определённо не соответствовала имиджу «правильной» девушки для него. Отец так вообще был против его брака с какой-то там учёной простушкой, выбившейся из низов паназиатского конгломерата. Но и сам Ричард уже давно не ребёнок. Отцу придётся смириться с мыслью о том, что его сын никогда не выпустит эту девушку из своих объятий.

Голос Саши вывел его из раздумий.

— Милый, касательно твоей работы, ты хочешь сказать, я останусь одна на протяжении целых двух дней?

Она чуть покраснела и очаровательно улыбнулась, прежде чем Ричард положил свою руку на её ладонь, мягко сжав.

— Саша, грядущая ночь принадлежит только нам двоим…


	16. Chapter 16

Глава 16

Когда Ричард вошёл в кабинет Ванхоутена, тот лишь мазнул по его фигуре взглядом, сосредоточившись на документах в своих руках. Но голос его был суровым.

— Ты выбрал плохой день, чтобы опоздать, Ричард.

Парень побледнел.

— Простите, сэр, это больше не повторится. — Склонил Ричард голову, спросив затем обеспокоенно. — Что-то случилось?

— Да. Всего-то пару лет назад…

— И насколько дурные вести, сэр?

Ванхоутен молчал, лениво кивая каким-то собственным мыслям, будто и позабыв о своём помощнике, а после неожиданно сказал.

— Возможно, мы много воображаем, что мы по-прежнему главные… Нас вышвырнули.

— Боже мой, — ахнул Ричард, — как!?

— Оптимистическая точка зрения приводит доказательства того, что всё обошлось, — например, что удалось избежать большой войны, хотя вспышки были и в нескольких случаях едва удалось их предотвратить. А теперь племена туземцев собрались вместе и обрели достаточно огромную силу, что наши люди, и глазом не моргнув, согласились уйти, а не драться. Это то, на что указывает отчёт. Самое последнее сообщение было отправлено перед завершением эвакуации. Я ожидаю другое, когда его передача будет завершена.

Некоторое время Ричард хранил тишину, прокручивая в голове десятки сценариев и последствий.

— По крайней мере, нам не пришлось иметь дело с резней, сэр.

Элай уставился на своего помощника. Ричард был сыном старого друга. Парень был талантлив, но застрял в тупиковой позиции в отживших своё военных силах ОГА, и Элай вырвал его из этого болота и привёл сюда. Он был трудолюбивым и заслуживающим доверия, и, конечно, как его личный помощник, он был посвящён в большую часть событий, обычно остающихся за кулисами реальных дел. Не во все, разумеется.

Как и у любой крупной организации, у ОПР есть десятки краткосрочных и долгосрочных планов на случай непредвиденных обстоятельств, чтобы выходить сухими из любой ситуации, которую могли бы придумать коварные умы. Один из этих планов состоял в том, что на Пандоре возникнет серьёзное восстание: как при поддержке террористических или иных радикальных групп — внутри, так и в случае недовольства местных — снаружи, или обобщённый вариант, включающий обе вариации события. На бумаге любое такое восстание будет раздавлено. Но в случае неудачи, позиция обороняющихся заключалась в том, чтобы защитить Адские Врата. Буквально стоять до последнего человека, используя все имеющиеся средства для противостояния противнику. Но мягкотелость совета директоров, разобщённого внутренним конфликтами, связанный по рукам и ногам председатель и всё усиливающееся давление со стороны АМТ, определённо сыгравших на несогласованности действий руководителей, превратили планы в пустой звук. Безопасность активов корпорации за пределами солнечной системы стала шаткой — огромный риск для тех, кто очень полагается на ресурсы из иных миров. Чего уж темнить: вместо семнадцати спящих агентов на Пандоре остался один! Кто бы сомневался в том, что восстание будет удачным. Остальной офицерский состав работал по инструкциям времён начала колонизации и не был в полной мере посвящён в игру за ширмой. Годы стабильности сделали своё дело — изначальная структура, ставящая самосохранение превыше всего, дала сбой. А потом кто-то решил, что бойня, которой, как отметил его помощник, к счастью удалось избежать, окажется неплохим вариантом для наращивания военных сил на Земле и в космосе. В те времена Элай ещё не достиг своей текущей должности, но уже сильно сомневался, что война на краю вселенной будет служить интересам корпорации лучше, чем любой иной вариант. В любом случае, решение по операции было принято на более высоком уровне и Расчек получил необходимые инструкции и полномочия. Но этого оказалось недостаточно. Впрочем, прецедент уже есть. И совет ухватится за него всеми руками… если только одна паршивая овца не вставит своё слово, а она, можно заявить с абсолютной уверенностью, не промолчит.

Самое забавное, что последнее на данный момент сообщение было от капитана Сион Росс, потеснившей майора и капитулировавшей переде туземцами. Вот она — недальновидность руководства. Сам Элай давно опустил руки, пытаясь в течении своего срока как-то изменить подход нынешней узколобой корпорации к подобным вещам. Смирился. А рыба всё продолжает гнить — от головы уже ничего не осталось. Пора с этим что-то делать, или просто спокойно уйти в сторону.

— Да, не было никакой резни, — сказал Ванхоутен. — По крайней мере, насколько нам известно. Если не брать в расчёт похождения нашего полковника… Полагается, что эвакуация заняла несколько недель, надеюсь, что в ближайшие дни мы получим более подробные новости.

— Но что происходит сейчас, сэр?

Элай фыркнул, всплеснув руками.

— Это вопрос на сумму шестидесяти четырёх триллионов. Всё это дерьмо произошло два с лишним года назад. В докладе говорится, что весь персонал займёт космический корабль, который был тогда на орбите. Он точно без груза. Два других уже должны были достигнуть Пандоры, ещё два на пути к ней, но отчёты мы получим не скоро. В обратном направлении движется несколько кораблей, не считая наших изгнанников. Последний прибудет через полтора года. После того доставка минерала на Землю становится под вопросом. Понятно уже, как это отразится на экономике. Тяжелее представить, чем все эти проблемы обернутся для корпорации… Само собой разумеется, мы припасли что-нибудь на чёрный день, но это не избавляет нас от чудовищного факта — мы облажались.

— Это будет хаос, сэр. Некоторые наши модели предсказывали на основе вышесказанного большой пожар — скорее между классами, чем между государствами. Но кому хочется, чтобы такое случилось? — Ричард выглядел подавленным. — Но что мы будем делать? В срочном порядке организуем и отправим военную экспедицию, чтобы забрать нашу базу и восстановить поставки минерала?

Ванхоутен криво улыбнулся, покачав головой.

— Это будет естественной реакцией, если составлять план на коленке. Они вломили нам, мы ударили их. Но ЭТО не будет похоже на любую войну, когда-либо происходившую. Постоянные задержки в связи и перемещении, и недостаток информации превратят нашу работу в этом направлении в русскую рулетку. Даже сравни с этим времена примитивных парусных судов — заминки в связи и скорость перебрасывания флота могли дорого обойтись стратегу. В любом случае, это решение будет, так или иначе, обговорено на слушаниях. Я буду опираться на полувоенное решение конфликта, с определённым оговорками. У меня встреча с председателем и советом через час. Вот список необходимой информации — разберись, уясни, составь мне наброски для речи — нужна свежая голова в принятии решений.

— Да, сэр.

Ричард забрал документы и поспешил в свой небольшой кабинет, располагавшийся через стену. Элай проводил его взглядом.

Хороший парень, и он не будет лукавить, если скажет, что любит его, как собственного сына. Но его нынешний роман вызывал беспокойство. Дело не в том, что парень иногда голову терял из-за этой девчонки, нет. Если обеспокоенность Мэйсона старшего выражалась в будущем его сына, то Элай опасался иного.

Саша Патэл, учёный астрогеолог, смышлёная девица, сделавшая для корпорации пару интересных открытий, связанных с добычей минерала. Прилежная и исполнительная. Её профессиональная деятельность не вызывает никаких нареканий, кроме одного сомнительного факта, — она выкормыш этой старой суки, Анны Пальсен, запустившей свои дряблые пальцы в совет директоров ОПР с близорукого попустительства руководителей первой и закулисной игры АМТ, ставленником коей та является. Пригрели змею… Агентурная деятельность АМТ в рядах ОПР не была новостью. Все эти люди были у Элая на заметке, и его надёжные помощники держали руку на пульсе, ограничивая тем аппетиты, когда те пытались совать свои длинные носы, куда не следует. Но вот эта Саша, чей братец, как ни кстати увяз в конфликте на Пандоре, является тёмной лошадкой. Она выходец из малоимущей многодетной семьи, проживавшей на юге паназиатского конгломерата. Религиозная мать, привившая детям почтение ко всему божественному, что порой вбивало клин в её отношения с сыном, и строгий работяга отец; тем не менее, они любили своих детей. Они перебрались в Венесуэлу за пару лет до начала активных боевых действий на севере страны. Там то их и накрыло горе «Чёрного дня». Как-то выкарабкались… не в полном составе. Будущее Саше обеспечил брат, вырвавшийся из обрушившейся на сирот нищеты, благодаря острому уму и смекалке, которые достались и сестре. Обучение экстерном в калифорнийском университете, досрочный выпуск и диплом, аспирантура, гранты на исследования. А дальше — пустой лист. Исчезла, что казалось едва возможным в век тотального всенаправленного контроля со стороны большинства государств и организаций. Где она провела последующие пять лет своей жизни, оставалось загадкой. Затем она неожиданно объявляется и легко пробивает себе дорогу в рядах научного подразделения ОПР, да ещё и под пристальным надзором Пальсен, аккуратно убирающей для той всякие препятствия. Нужно сделать полный неофициальный доклад об всём этом лично председателю. Посмотрим, что он скажет…

Через час Ричард последовал за Ванхоутеном в зал заседаний совета директоров. Он передал боссу планшет, набитый разложенной по полочкам информацией, которую можно быстро усвоить и использовать, если та понадобится во время доклада. Он был здесь много раз, даже во время некоторых кризисных моментов, но никогда этот кабинет не казался ему столь большим и ужасающим. Напряжение в ещё полупустом помещении было настолько густым, что им можно было порезаться.

Сама комната действительно была просторной и удивительно строгой. Нет мрамора и керамики, нет полированных металлов, ни элементов декора из редкой древесины, или дорогостоящих ковровых покрытий ручной выделки, мебель же была простой и чисто функциональной. Причина этого заключалась в том, что иногда зал заседаний использовался для пресс-конференций, которые будут транслироваться по всему миру. Что бы пришло на ум всем этим людям, следящим за новостями, если бы они увидели в какой роскоши утопает элита, пока сами зрители едва могут оплатить грабительские счета и прокормиться? С точки зрения Ричарда всё это, если начистоту, — примитивная показуха, едва справлявшаяся со своей целью.

Люди все ещё прибывали, и встреча явно не планировалась на несколько минут. Хотя она точно будет короткой, мало времени, чтобы разглагольствовать — нужно чёткое решение. А с этим могут быть проблемы. Ричард мимоходом отмечал людей, заполнявших зал: различные руководители отделов и служб, их секретари, глава по общественным связям — вот ему не позавидуешь с этой шумихой, заместитель председателя совета, пара учёных из разных отраслей, и глава биоинженерного корпуса Анна Пальсен, сам председатель последним вошёл, и вслед за ним… Саша!? Впорхнула, словно бабочка. Так неожиданно видеть её здесь. В этом месте нет сладких цветков, улетай, чёрт возьми…

Там у дверей она и застыла, и выглядела такой растерянной, каким и он себя чувствовал в данный момент. Несколько голов повернулись в его сторону, и он, замявшись, поспешил к ней.

— Саша! — громким шёпотом произнёс он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я сама не знаю! Доктор Корженовский позвонил мне рано утром, сразу после того, как ты ушёл, и сказал мне связаться с мадам Пальсен.

Она кивнула в её сторону. Доктор Пальсен, глава биоинженерного корпуса и по совместительству заместитель руководителя научного сектора при штаб-квартире ОПР — сомнительная должность, вызывавшая много вопросов, — присоединилась за конференц-столом к другим членам совета. Судя по её выражению лица, она не выглядела счастливой.

— Ричард, — Сашу немного поколачивало от серьёзности происходящего. — Это правда… о Пандоре?

Он резко взглянул на неё, что заставил девушку вздрогнуть. Затем, опомнившись, смягчился.

— Тебе сообщила Пальсен?

Саша кивнула.

— Она сказала, что между людьми и На'ви произошли боевые действия, вынудившие первых покинуть колонию. — Её испуганный взгляд сменился гневным. — И ты знал об этом!

— Саша, — умоляюще прошептал Ричард, — я не мог сказать тебе, и ты это знаешь! И я сам узнал последние новости не более часа назад, как и ты.

Затем девушка спохватилась.

— А как насчёт Макса? Вы что-нибудь слышали?

— Ничего особенного в полученных отчётах нет, но я знаю, что на саму базу не напали. Успокойся, я уверен, что он в порядке.

Ричард кривил душой, но сообщать Саше о разрушениях в Адских Вратах, вызванных неожиданной диверсией, не собирался. Дело ни в недоверии… просто…

— Надеюсь, что так…, — девушка тяжело вздохнула.

— Послушай, на самом деле он уже на пути домой, корабль два года назад покинул Пандору… Но ты всё ещё не ответила на вопрос о том, что здесь делаешь.

— Мадам Пальсен попросила меня выступить с ранними исследованиями нашего отдела — те, о которых я говорила вчера перед ужином. Впрочем, скорее всего я не буду сегодня представлять что-либо, а лишь помогу мадам Пальсен.

— Зачем?

Но прежде чем она смогла ответить, собрание было официально начато. Он сжал ладони и вернулся к своему боссу.

Элай Ванхоутен занял своё обычное место, через одно кресло по правую руку от председателя. Ричард сидел рядом с ним и старательно делал вид, что занят своим планшетом, но исподтишка следил за лицами других членов совета. Все эти люди были мрачнее тучи. Только председатель выглядел пусть и отдалённо, но достаточно спокойным и уверенным, и это, безусловно, было просто для вида — его текущая должность была в такой же или более опасной ситуации, как и у любого из присутствовавших. Лицо Ванхоутена ничего не выражало, но это нормально: этот человек мог обратиться в камень, когда захочет. Ричард мимоходом задумался, как выглядело его собственное лицо. Он, конечно, нервничал, хотя его никогда не заставляли толкать речь перед этими людьми. Он прекрасно понимал, что мистер Ванхоутен может легко потерять работу в нынешнем беспорядке, и, если он уйдёт, Ричард покинет корпорацию вместе с ним. В Древнем Египте некоторых эксцентричных правителей — не всех — хоронили вместе с их слугами. Как символично…

Но чаще всего глаза Ричарда тянулись к Саше. Она прошла через всё помещение и выглядела не в своей тарелке, присев рядом с доктором Пальсен. В отличие от него, она никогда не была здесь раньше. Он уже подмывался спросить Ванхоутена, знает ли он, что происходит, но воздержался, прикусив язык. Не сейчас.

— И так, — произнёс председатель, — давайте начнём, у нас есть что обсудить. Вы все в общих чертах уже знаете о последних событиях на Пандоре. Нам нужно срочно решить, каков будет наш план действий.

— Я просто хочу знать, — сказала Мишель Флату, начальник штаба председателя, — как это могло случиться? Каким образом примитивные дикари неолитического строя разгромили наши силы безопасности?

Она посмотрела прямо на Ванхоутена, ожидая объяснений. Ричард поморщился. Его босс предупредил, что встреча будет идти одним из двух путей: либо это будет честная попытка составить планы на будущее, либо она окажется цирковым шоу, где все будут упражняться в поисках козла отпущения. Уже не оставалось сомнений в том, какой путь был избран.

Ванхоутен немного помолчал, а затем спокойно ответил.

— Конкретные детали инцидента и их анализ моим отделом содержатся в отчёте, с которым вы можете ознакомиться прямо сейчас. Я мог бы начать оправдываться, госпожа Флату, но, будучи начальником службы безопасности, это, в конечном счёте, моя ответственность, и я не буду строить из себя непогрешимого. — Он сделал паузу и достал конверт из внутреннего кармана своего пиджака, положив его затем перед собой на стол. — Я предлагаю свою отставку, как один из вариантов.

Ричард перестал дышать, замерев от шока. Почти все остальные в комнате, казалось, делали то же самое. Саша смотрела прямо на него с выражением непонимания и удивления. Чёрт возьми, босс с ним таких решений не обговаривал! Впрочем, с чего он должен был…

Потекли долгие секунды тишины, а затем председатель, чуть поёрзав в кресле, успокаивающе вскинул ладонь.

— Элай, прошу вас, воздержитесь от столь драматичных жестов. А заявление о своём уходе лучше вообще порвите. Руководители могут удовлетвориться лишь вашим уходом, но я собрал всех вас здесь ни для того! Прямо сейчас у нас есть гораздо более важные проблемы, которые следует решить: как справиться с обрушившимся на нас кризисом и свести к минимуму последствия для нашей корпорации и планеты в целом. Я буду очень благодарен, если вы, господа и дамы, сосредоточитесь на этом и удержитесь от скоропалительного возложения вины на кого-либо.

Ричард выдохнул, и все в комнате, казалось, немного расслабились. Ванхоутен склонил голову в знак признания и убрал конверт обратно в карман. Когда он это сделал, он взглянул на Ричарда, и уголок его рта чуть искривился на самое мгновение. Ричард потрясённо откинулся на спинку стула. Будь он проклят! Это всё подстава! Да, это имело смысл: Флату никогда бы не задала такой провокационный вопрос без одобрения председателя, её непосредственного начальника, а затем, когда председатель красиво перевёл стрелки и благородно отказал в отставке Ванхоутену, он буквально раздавил всю эту игру в поиски виноватого. Чертовски умно и опасно… Ричард взял себя в руки, попытавшись не выдать своё волнение. Он в царстве хищников, с его положением это стоило уяснить давно.

Затем председатель обратился к начальнику оперативного отдела, китайцу по имени Томас Вэнь, чтобы тот обобщил ситуацию, связанную с возможным беспокойством акционеров, в связи с проблемами в графике перемещения звездолётов.

Сказано было многое, но вот факты: два корабля, забитые под завязку минералом, в течении года прибудут на Землю, а затем, с разницей в полгода ещё два, а последний с персоналом колонии — менее чем через четыре года.

— Мы рассчитываем на две тысячи тонн анобтаниума в течении двух лет, — закончил доклад Вэнь. — После этого мы не можем ожидать что-либо ещё, пока не будут возобновлены операции по добыче и экспорту минерала на Землю.

— И как много времени займёт возобновление поставок? — председатель задал вопрос начальнику производственного отдела Герману Шварцу.

— Трудно сказать, сэр, — ответил тот. — Наши расчёты укладываются в самые оптимистические даты и даже они заставляют призадуматься. Взгляните, — он вывел на центральный голографический экран серию таблиц и графиков.

— Двенадцать лет! — воскликнул кто-то.

Ричард покачал головой. Двенадцать лет, да, чего они ожидали? Первые звездолёты так и летали, пока их не построили в достаточном количестве, чтобы покрыть временные издержки, отсылая их с определёнными промежутками. Он всегда удивлялся, как предположительно умные люди, заполучившие руководящие места в крупнейшей неправительственной организации мира, не могли уяснить простую арифметику.

— Да, — кивнул председатель, — мы движемся в трудные времена. Неувязки с поставками минерала вскоре упрутся в пустоту. — Он обратился к начальнику отдела логистики. — Пол, я хочу, чтобы ваши люди разработали план нормирования, который позволит нам уменьшить потребность в анобтаниуме во всех возможных отраслях. Я понимаю, что придётся резко сократить объёмы производства во многих секторах, но, если мы сможем организовать длительное, скажем так, замедление потребления, вместо внезапного и жёсткого отключения от жизненно важного ресурса, это позволит нам мягче пройти грядущий кризис, не доводя систему до коллапса.

— Мы уже работаем над этим, сэр. Но я должен сказать вам, при всём уважении, что, хотя мы можем растянуть запасы на четыре года, может быть, пять лет, но после этого колодец неизбежно пересохнет.

— Я знаю, но мы приложим все усилия, чтобы не допустить катастрофы.

Председатель умолк и оглядел лица сидящих людей. Его глаза наконец остановились на Ванхоутене.

— И так, теперь мы подходим к ключевому вопросу: как быстро мы сможем возобновить деятельность на Пандоре и какой самый эффективный способ добиться этого? Элай, будьте добры.

Ванхоутен поднялся, и Ричард подготовил планшет, готовый выводить диаграммы или графики по команде босса.

— Господин председатель, дамы и господа, я не буду пытаться обмануть вас: восстановление нашей деятельности на Пандоре не будет простой или быстрой задачей. Прогнозирование поставок, выдвинутое мистером Шварцем и мистером Вэнем, действительно безнадёжно оптимистично. Мы должны трезво понимать, что наша колония на Пандоре вполне может быть уничтожена, либо из-за прямого воздействия, предпринятого туземцами, либо из-за естественного набора причин, вызванных суровой окружающей средой и отсутствием технического обслуживания. Без плацдарма — колонии — экспедиция будет иметь серьёзные проблемы с возобновлением добычи минерала.

Ванхоутен кивнул Ричарду, и тот вывел на голопроектор первую диаграмму и пару таблиц.

— Если мы включим эти недостающие ресурсы и минимально допустимый комплект выживания — размер сил, которые мы сможем отправить на Пандору, всё равно сократится почти на две трети: слишком мало для выполнения их миссии. Это будет опасно в перспективе, если новая экспедиция окажется неожиданно разгромлена. Это можно обойти через альтернативу в виде доставки материалов для стереолитографического завода и обновления базы с последующим их хранением на орбите до тех пор, пока поздние экспедиции не доставят приемлемую военную силу. Всё упирается во время — на первых порах мы затратим те же двенадцать лет лишь только для того, чтобы сбить спесь с местных, восстановить колонию и возобновить добычу. Первые поставки возникнут лишь через восемнадцать лет с момента первой экспедиции и то — очень приблизительно.

В зале обеспокоенно зашумели. Немыслимые цифры!

— И всё это нужно сделать, — прошипел Шварц, — прежде чем даже попытаться возобновить производство! Двенадцать лет слишком большой срок!

— Боюсь, что так, — кивнул Ванхоутен. — Есть лишь один яркий момент: на орбите будет храниться огромное количество добывающего оборудования и ресурсов для его создания. Если мы своевременно отправим сообщения звездолётам, находящимся в данный момент на пути к Пандоре, они смогут сгрузить имеющиеся на их борту ресурсы и оборудование в безопасном месте, на спутниках или орбите, и урезать время операции на ощутимый промежуток в пять-шесть лет.

— Нет и ещё раз нет, если Адские ворота будут уничтожены, как вы говорите! — воскликнул Шварц. — Дело не только в машинах! Восстановление жилых помещений, заводов, теплиц… и массы сопутствующих сооружений. Господи! Вы не представляете сколько лет отняло у нас создание Адских Врат. Большую часть того, что там есть на стереолитографическом станке не распечатаешь! Нам очень дорого обходились первые шаги в новом мире: мы буквально поставляли туда сырьё, которое в достаточном количестве не могли добыть на месте. Так ваши прогнозы вообще никуда не годятся!

— Вы можете видеть трудности, с которыми мы столкнёмся, мистер Шварц, — согласно кивнул Ванхоутен.

— Пройдут десятилетия до возобновления поставок минерала, — мрачно сказал председатель. — Сравнимо с нашими, как отметил господин Шварц, первыми шагами в системе Альфа Центавра. Хотя тогда было проще…

— Тогда мы не высаживались, ожидая нападения враждебных сил, — отметил Ванхоутен.

— Но разве это должна быть типичная военная кампания против На'ви? — спросил директор по связям с общественностью, японец по имени Кирито. — Нет ли возможности потеснить туземцев, не посылая туда целую армию и начать добычу пораньше? — Он вскинул руки и, словно оправдываясь, добавил. — Понимаю, мои слова неоднозначны, и они странно звучат от человека моей должности, но, учитывая ситуацию, почему бы нам не рассмотреть такой вариант. В принципе, можно попытаться и договориться, если такая возможность появится, хотя я в этом уже сомневаюсь…

— Даже если бы мы договорились о мире, — сказал Ванхоутен, — было бы совершенно безответственно отправлять новую рабочую команду на Пандору без какой-либо защиты. Могу добавить, что с задержками, связанными с коммуникациями и транспортом, мы можем и не получить информацию об окончательном мирном договоре в течение как минимум семи или восьми лет. А сейчас мы просто сидим здесь и ожидаем новые извещения, полагаясь только на авось. Это не дело.

— Что ж, если мы приземлимся в каком-то новом месте? — продолжал Кирито. — Если нам вдруг придётся строить новую базу, разве мы не можем приземлиться где-нибудь там, где туземцы на нас не станут обижаться? Или, может быть, там, где их вообще нет.

— Такую возможность мы изучаем, — ответил Ванхоутен. — На самом деле, я бы рекомендовал новое место вдали от старого, в случае уничтожения текущей базы. Мы обладаем большим количеством данных о разведанных участках залежей минерала, чем во времена создания первой колонии на Пандоре, и есть несколько подходящих и гораздо более богатых на месторождения территорий, как например наш поздний проект с добывающим комбинатом «Игназу» у экваториальных морей. Также есть определённая сеть необитаемых островов, которые мы могли бы занять, основываясь на безопасности колонии. Однако даже принятие этих мер не устранит необходимость в значительных силах, обеспечивающих защиту персонала. Приручённые летающие животные, которых используют туземцы, дают им гораздо более высокую мобильность, в отличии от их охотников на земле. Нет никакой гарантии, что они не будут нападать на нас. И в любом случае, дикая природа Пандоры сама по себе является достаточной угрозой для сил безопасности, даже если На'ви не будут представлять угрозы вообще.

— Вы рисуете очень мрачную картину, Элай, — покачал головой председатель.

— Боюсь, всё серьёзнее, сэр. И я должен добавить, что я говорил только о трудностях восстановления нашей первоначальной опорной базы на Пандоре. Если мы будем участвовать в непрекращающейся войне с туземцами, нам придётся задействовать свободное пространство на звездолётах для постоянного притока нового оборудования и живой силы, это ещё больше замедлит начало крупных реверсных поставок. Потребуется полное материальное обеспечение экспедиций, включая пресловутое сырьё.

— Вы видите какую-то альтернативу?

Ванхоутен нахмурился.

— Нет, если мы ограничимся обычным оружием, то нет, сэр.

В зале повисла гробовая тишина. Все понимали о чём идёт речь. Ричард посмотрел на своего босса, тот вновь изображает камень. Откуда он черпает силы для поддержания такого спокойствия? Вот просто взять и заявить об…

— Вы ведь не предлагаете использовать ядерное, химическое или биологическое оружие? — осторожно спросила доктор Пальсен, вперив в Ванхоутена тяжёлый взгляд.

Ванхоутен пожал плечами.

— Вы хотели варианты, это один из них, и мы не обязательно должны использовать подобные средства непосредственно против туземцев. Мы могли бы создать широкую зону отчуждения в значительном отдалении вокруг от нашей новой или старой базы, которая помешала бы им вмешиваться в нашу деятельность. Обратите внимание, что это существенно не ускорит наш проект, но значительно снизит долгосрочные издержки.

Яростный шёпот между членами совета перешёл в гул переполошённого улья и тут же затих, когда все заметили, что доктор Пальсен поднялась на ноги. Саша нервно смотрела на неё. Лицо старой женщины было очень властным, а её голос был таким же холодным, как глубины самого космоса.

— Прежде чем мы решим превратить Пандору в пустыню, и тем самым потерять наши активы, я бы хотела предложить другой вариант, если вы не против.

— Почему бы и нет, — сказал председатель. — Пожалуйста, мы выслушаем вас.

— Спасибо. Для некоторых из вас может показаться неожиданностью, но Пандора — не единственное место во Вселенной, где можно найти анобтаниум.

Взгляд Ричарда метнулся к Саше. Девушка казалась бесцветной, пытавшейся отстраниться от происходящего, потому и прочитать, что у неё на уме было тяжело.

— Фактически, — продолжала Пальсен, — минерал находится во всех уголках системы Альфа Центавра. Саша?

Девушка выглядела взволнованной, но она собралась и коснулась пары сенсоров на своём планшете, и на центральном экране появилась сеть таблиц и графиков. Ричард внимательно просмотрел их, но не мог сделать разумные выводы. В отличие от сугубо упрощённой информации, представленной предыдущими ораторами, текущая отличалась вычурной сложностью для восприятия. Явно не для мирян.

— Как вы можете ясно видеть, — произнесла Пальсен, игнорируя некоторый укор в глазах слушателей, — на большинстве лун Полифема можно встретить значительное количество анобтаниума. В системе колец Полифема так же присутствуют минерал, в высоком количестве он был обнаружен и в астероидных поясах…

— Да, доктор Пальсен, — грубо вмешался Герман Шварц. — Это все знают! Но эта идея была отброшена много лет назад и не без причин! Непомерно трудно производить добычу в вакууме и при нулевой гравитации! Минерал залегает неглубоко, да. Но чрезмерно сложно и слишком дорого обойдётся его добыча. А в астероидных полях, несмотря на то, что анобтаниум залегает буквально на поверхности, его содержание не в меру ничтожно. Мы потерпим колоссальные убытки, прежде чем тонкий ручеёк прибыли начнёт наполнять наши истощившиеся карманы.

— По-вашему это дороже, чем сражаться в бесконечной войне, пытаясь запустить свои выработки? — веско отметила Анна Пальсен. — Если вы построите шахты на других спутниках, вам не понадобятся силы безопасности! Вместе со следующим звездолётом, покидающим Землю, можно взять специализированное горное оборудование и средства жизнеобеспечения, в которых вы нуждаетесь. Нет больше необходимости в укреплённой базе. А поставки анобтаниума возобновятся в сравнительно кратчайшие сроки и, поверьте, в перспективе их количество будет только возрастать. Мы моментально покроем любые издержки и приумножим то, что могли бы иметь сейчас.

Пальсен воткнула пронзительный взгляд в Ванхоутена, но тот и бровью не повёл.

— И ещё, если вы так хотите использовать ядерное оружие, вы можете применить его на других лунах, чтобы помочь рабочим добраться до минерала.

— Доктор Пальсен, — успокаивающим тоном сказал председатель, — я могу заверить вас, что никто не хочет использовать оружие массового поражения. Мы понимаем, как серьёзно относится АМТ к его распространению и использованию, особенно в ОПР. Однако ваше предложение, я признаю, очень интересное. Поэтому я думаю, что мы более детально рассмотрим его на следующей встрече. В течение этого промежутка времени я хочу, чтобы вы и Герман составили подробный отчёт о возможном развёртывании добычи вне Пандоры. Вы, Элай, предоставите свой — описывающий военный вариант, как вспомогательный, в случае возникновения проблем с основным планом. Вопросы? Жду вас послезавтра здесь в это же время.

Все поднялись на ноги. Ричард посмотрел на своего начальника, но Ванхоутен лишь покачал головой.

— Возвращайся в офис, мне надо поговорить с председателем.

Ричард, не задавая лишних вопросов, покинул зал и поспешил догнать Сашу.

Элай дожидался, пока в кабинете останется один лишь председатель. Мимо него прошла Пальсен, они обменялись короткими взглядами. Но ничего более. Её присутствие здесь раздражало Элая. Он не понимал, как они позволили этой карге вписаться в их общество, как позволили ей помыкать решениями совета? Ему не нравились подобные сюрпризы. А ведь его работа и заключалась в том, чтобы подобных сюрпризов избегать.

Автоматика заперла двери, когда последний из посетителей покинул зал. Председатель сделал ему знак рукой и Элай приблизился.

— Ну, это не соответствовало плану, — сокрушённо произнёс тот. — Пальсен связывает меня по рукам и ногам.

— Нас обоих. Роджер, почему ты не избавишься от неё и всех этих крыс? — Элай общался с председателем неформально, что явно говорило о годах дружбы меж ними.

— Заигрался, Элай. Время и уединение — я этого хочу. Должно быть устал от этой пожизненной компании попыток увести нашу громоздкую дряхлеющую организацию от края пропасти. Ты действительно хочешь продолжать эту тему?

Ванхоутен внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Председатель сидел, но только на краю кресла, сложив длинные ноги и опираясь локтем на стол. Сейчас он ни капли не напоминал человека, обладавшего огромной силой и властью.

— Мы оба пошли на многие жертвы, давай продолжим.

— Если угодно. Меня интересует, с чего ты взял, будто мне не предъявят обвинение, если я попытаюсь дерзить АМТ? — председатель хмыкнул. — Они только и ждут подходящего момента…

— Вовсе нет. — Элай отрицательно покачал головой. — Можно сказать, совсем наоборот. Я не жду от тебя никаких действий — развяжи руки мне, и я наведу порядок лично, а ты умоешь руки.

Председатель задумался, и он понимал чувства, испытываемые его другом, он сам предоставлял его миллионы раз — в книгах и на больших и малых экранах, в своих снах…

— Теперь я понимаю, почему мы ведём себя так, словно у нас есть все основания шантажировать АМТ.

— Мы раньше никогда не формулировали это как угрозу им и в общегражданском, и в уголовном смысле. Я просто указываю на то, что если тебя обвинят в преступлении или причинят ущерб в иных отношениях, то, естественно, миру станет известно больше грязных фактов обо всех их и наших делишках, чем если тебя просто оставили в покое. Взаимно невыгодная позиция. Но я — не вся ОПР. В худшем случае отправишь меня на пенсию.

— Силовое решение проблемы имеет множественные последствия…, — печально сказал председатель.

— Позволь я избавлю тебя от сложностей, подстерегающих на этом пути. Побочные эффекты моих решений не сильно отразятся на мнении акционеров нашей корпорации — им нужно верить в свою финансовую стабильность. Я вселю в них надежду. Так же я аккуратно уберу подводные камни. Всегда есть тёмные пути и чрезвычайные меры.

Председатель кивнул. Этого он и опасался.

— Нам не сойдёт это с рук, если они решат всё обнародовать… Корпорацию разворошат, посадят своих людей. Мы и они потеряем десятилетия достижений. По той же причине никто не избавился от меня — правильные связи. И у Пальсен слишком много авторитета, ресурсов и нужных знакомств, чтобы просто взять и уволить её за надуманную несостоятельность или попросту убрать.

Элай пожал плечами, словно его это не волновало.

— Но ты понимаешь, чем обернётся отказ от Пандоры? Она — наше болезненное пристрастие, промышленности Земли будет тяжело отвязаться от наркотика в виде анобтаниума и других не менее полезных вещей, если ты понимаешь, о чём я.

— Хочешь спасти мир? — хохотнул председатель. — Многие бы не согласились с таким спасителем.

— На самом деле планета кишит людьми, которые искренне стараются спасти мир и в то же время ни в чём не соглашаются друг с другом.

Председатель мог честно принять такую иронию.

— И всё равно, — он наклонил голову, услышав сигнал коммуникатора, но не ответил на него, — Кто знает? Может измениться вся планетарная ситуация. Так что наш конфликт с АМТ покажется сущим пустяком. Вот оно — безумное, утомительное приключение, которое я вполне мог избежать.

— Если мы отступим сейчас, — сказал Элай, — это будет де-факто признание На'ви законными владельцами планеты со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Мы можем игнорировать голос человечества, но до поры до времени.

Элай напомнил ему своими словами о том, что ОПР обрела своё состояние, планируя действия и операции на долгосрочную перспективу. И мало кто в ОПР знал о таких планах на Пандору — ещё меньше видело их вживую, по сути двое из таких людей сейчас находились в этом зале.

— Так ты настаиваешь на принуждении к миру? — спросил председатель.

— Хороший вопрос. Если вдруг схема Пальсен окажется не лучшим выбором, к примеру, вследствие неожиданных потерь ключевых сотрудников её программы, то…

Элай развёл руками, как бы показывая, что тут лишь бог судья.

— Изначально суть плана состояла в том, что ничего из этого не случилось, по крайней мере не в таком темпе, но так как полковник Куоритч, и наш экс-председатель настолько тщательно использовали этот вариант, нам необходимо срочно что-то предпринять. Понимаю, что у моего и твоего предшественников, — Элай криво улыбнулся нахлынувшим воспоминаниям, — в одном бы месте зудело от осознания того, что толпа примитивных дикарей крепко врезала по их самолюбию. Но я и ты не они. Сам факт крупной военной операции в другом мире меня не прельщает: долго, дорого, определённо бесперспективно.

— Это очень плохой прецедент, да. Мы все раздражены и взвинчены, способны наделать кучу глупостей. Скажи конкретно, что ты предлагаешь?

Элай, казалось, испытал облегчение.

— Пусть Шварц и Вэнь аккуратно исказят результаты своих исследований. В данный промежуток времени сделаем план Пальсен менее привлекательным. Пусть думает, что всё держит под контролем: дай ей мнимое превосходство на заседаниях, а сам как бы исподволь дави, предлагая отступиться.

— Хорошо, — с явной неохотой произнёс председатель, — и что потом?

— Я начну убирать лишние фигуры с шахматной доски. Вынудим её запаниковать, отвлечься. А затем… В архивах много забавных проектов. Не весь биоинженерный отдел находится под её пятой. Поверь, Роджер, воевать с чужим миром можно не только бомбами и ракетами. Весь этот фарс с карательным отрядом не годится, если принять во внимание информацию от Сион Росс, о которой известно только нам с тобой. Я могу существенно сократить военное присутствие на Пандоре и воспользоваться нашими старыми наработками. Операция в Каракасе многое говорит об эффективности таких методов…

Председатель действительно понял, о чём речь. Его лицо побледнело, но затем он восстановил самообладание и ослабил узел галстука.

— Я и некоторые из старых членов совета не гордимся тем решением экс-председателя.

— Как и многими другими, поставившими ОПР в роли марионеток в чужих руках. Я не собираюсь комментировать множество глупых недальновидных решений, принятых твоим начальством и тобой в прошлом, но сейчас нам пора сделать что-то действительно важное, пусть и на грани фола. — Элай коснулся ладонью его плеча. — Когда делаешь выбор с учётом будущего, нынешней эпохе он может показаться отнюдь неидеальным. И поверь, у многих прошлых спасителей мира руки были по локоть в крови…


	17. Chapter 17

Глава 17

— Куда вы меня ведёте!? — воскликнула Саша Патэл.

Она беспомощно и изо всех сил пыталась вырваться из лап двух мужчин, державших её крепко, словно в тисках. Ещё двое шли впереди неё и один позади. Она перешла на крик, но никого не было рядом, чтобы помочь ей.

— Кто вы такие!? Ах, чтоб вас…

Мужчины не реагировали на её потуги, молча выполняя свою работу, какой бы тёмной они им не казалась.

Первоначально она не сопротивлялась, когда несколько человек, принадлежавших неизвестно какой структуре, буквально ворвались в её с Ричардом квартиру и настойчиво попросили следовать за ними. Постоянные рейды оперативников не были чем-то из ряда вон даже в комплексах класса люкс. Но её наивное решение в повиновении им оказалось большой ошибкой. А после того, как челнок автомобиля, в который её грубо затолкали, всё глубже и глубже погружался в необъятные пучины городских небоскрёбов, которые покрывали большую часть острова, Саша начала сильно паниковать, чётко осознавая опасность.

— Вы не имеете права делать это! Я сотрудница ОПР, и подруга Ричарда Мэйсона, который далеко не последний человек в этой организации, вы можете сильно пожалеть…

Её слова не имели значения для них.

Когда челнок приземлился, они практически выволокли Сашу наружу и сейчас её ноги едва касались земли. Ориентиров было мало, трудно понять где она сейчас. После того, как они занесли её в ничем ни примечательное здание, они позволили Саше передвигаться самой, но при том крепко держа за руки. В конце длинного коридора её провели через дверь в маленькую хорошо освещённую комнату. И она в ужасе ахнула, увидев посреди помещения большое кресло со стяжками ремней и несколько столов, заполненных каким-то медицинским оборудованием. Двое мужчин в лабораторных халатах терпеливо ждали.

Она стала кричать, когда они привязывали её к стулу, брыкалась и попыталась ударить одного из её похитителей, но это было бесполезно. Через несколько мгновений она была полностью обездвижена. Один из мужчин в лабораторном халате не спеша подключил к ней сеть датчиков и ввёл ей в вену некий препарат, а второй затем, удовлетворённо улыбнувшись, произнёс.

— Вот теперь вам лучше, не так ли?

Она едва держалась. Мысли и чувства притупились и сонливые волны накатывали на её опустевшее сознание.

— Просто расслабьтесь, и всё будет хорошо.

Некоторое время она боролась с подступавшим неестественным покоем, грозившим ей полной потерей остатков самоконтроля, но её силы угасали.

— И так, мисс Патэл, — голос мужчины исказился, сделался далёким эхом, очень приятным и вызывающим доверие, ей хотелось внимать ему. — Мы хотим задать вам несколько вопросов, — но слышала она: « _Вы увидите множество прекрасных вещей…»_ , — и вы, конечно, с вашего позволения, ответите нам на них, — « _…и вы полюбите их, нужно лишь рассказать сказку…»_

— Нет, мне жаль, Ричард, я не видел Сашу, — виновато сказал доктор Корженовский. — Она не приходила сегодня, это не похоже на неё: не предупреждать об отлучках, не звонить. Плохое время для таких отлучек, должен сказать, особенно со всей этой работой…

В течение всего дня Ричард испытывал чувство близкое к панике. Куда пропала Саша? Он не видел её со вчерашней встречи. Она никогда так не исчезала раньше… Встреча!Возможно, доктор Пальсен в данный момент работала вместе с ней над планами к завтрашнему докладу.

— Спасибо, доктор, — Ричард оглянулся на заваленный кипами пластиковых распечаток стол Корженовского, — больше не буду отнимать ваше время, извините.

— О, всё в порядке, постарайтесь не волноваться. В наши дни такие молодые энергичные люди по уши в работе, я уверен, что она объявится, чем бы она сейчас не занималась.

Ричард рассеяно кивнул и ещё раз поблагодарил доктора. Затем он покинул его кабинет и поспешил к лифтовому холлу. Его обеденный перерыв почти закончился, и ему стоит вернуться в свой кабинет и продолжить работу, закончив её как можно раньше. Но черт возьми! Он должен был найти Сашу, чьё неожиданное отсутствие мешало ему сконцентрироваться!

Офис доктора Пальсен на три этажа выше его текущего местоположения, и Ричард не задумываясь принял решение, с хрустом вдавив сенсор нужного этажа на лифтовой панели.

Ему потребовалось пятнадцать минут, чтобы отыскать и увидеть Анну Пальсен. Эта женщина металась, как птица в клетке, и потому он не нашёл её в рабочем кабинете. Мистер Ванхоутен будет весьма недоволен его задержкой.

— Нет, я не видела мисс Патэл ещё с прошлой ночи. — Доктор Пальсен прислонилась к окну в курительном зале, размеренно потягивая сигарету. — Её изыскания были действительно очень полезными, знаете ли. Я попросила Корженовского одолжить мне эту девочку на несколько дней, но он сказал, что она не вышла на работу. Крайне безответственно с её стороны в текущей ситуации…

— Значит не видели…

Лицо Пальсен было гладким, как у тридцатилетней, и это в таком возрасте. Глядя на неё, Ричард увидел в её глазах выражение хмурой озабоченности и ещё он отметил её рассеянную красоту, которая сделала бы её лицо добрее, если бы она улыбнулась. Тем не менее волосы её были совершенно седыми, лишь пробивающиеся кое-где тёмные пряди говорили о том, что когда-то вся шевелюра была другого цвета. На ней был очень умело сшитый деловой костюм, цвет которого явно подчёркивал принадлежность женщины к истеблишменту. Пальсен не спеша затягивалась дымом ароматного табака.

— Поймите, я не могу найти её или хотя бы выйти на связь, — раздражённо выпалил Ричард, будто сбрасывая пар от накопившегося напряжения. — Точно она сквозь землю провалилась!

— Ты работаешь на Ванхоутена, не так ли? — выпустив тонкую струйку дыма, неожиданно спросила Пальсен. — Я думала, что для вашего отдела выследить человека это сущий пустяк…

Смутившись под её пристальным взглядом, Ричард отрицательно покачал головой.

— На самом деле это не совсем то, с чем я связан. И я хотел проверить любую информацию, прежде чем сделаю что-нибудь глупое, подняв шумиху из-за мелочи. Вполне возможно, она сильно занята каким-нибудь важным и срочным поручением, а ей только помешаю, выдернув с работы.

— Понимаю. Ну, если я что-нибудь услышу, дам тебе знать. — Пальсен сделала короткую паузу, на её лице появилось хмурое выражение. — Как долго ты работаешь на Элая?

— Уже три года, мэм, — настороженно ответил Ричард, не понимая, к чему этот вопрос.

— Да, он очень способный человек, умеет собирать вокруг себя полезных людей, но, к несчастью, — Пальсен с сожалением наклонила голову, — он видит мир чёрно-белым… И порой такое видение мира ведёт к ужасающим последствиям, буквально отворяя врата ада, куда в здравом рассудке за ним могут последовать очень немногие люди. Надеюсь, ты окажешься благоразумнее остальных…

Поблагодарив её, Ричард, удивлённый словами доктора, отправился в свой кабинет.

Он казался потерянным. Ванхоутена не было на месте и это заставило молодого человека вздохнуть с облегчением. Его босс собирал информацию о всех видах роботизированных систем, как гражданского, так и военного назначения. По-видимому, смысл заключался в том, чтобы найти способы максимально снизить количество балласта — людей, не столь необходимых в осуществлении и поддержки экспедиции на Пандоре, что позволит устранить логистические «хвосты». Важно найти механизмы, которые будут надёжными и долговечными, способными функционировать в негостеприимной среде чужого мира, не требуя серьёзного технического обслуживания. Или даже полностью исключить потребность в таковом.

Весь день Ричард провёл в заботах, связанных с должностями обязанностями, но не мог сосредоточиться из-за этой внезапной пропажи Саши. Лишь раз, ближе к вечеру, Ванхоутен навестил его, коротко взглянул на него, казалось, погружённого в работу, молча кивнул, будто одобряя его энтузиазм, а затем снова ушёл. Он не вернётся к завтрашнему утру. Ричард выключил консоль и приготовился отправиться в пустую квартиру, съедаемый тревогой. Он снова попытался связаться с Сашей — делал звонки каждый час, а то и чаще — но снова и вновь слышал тупой синтезированный голос: «Абонент недоступен». Яростно ударил кулаком по столу и выругался, по большей части из-за своей несдержанности и неспособности терпеливо ждать в сложившейся обстановке.

— Где она?

Он несколько мгновений приводил своё распаявшееся дыхание в норму, а потом вспомнила слова Анны Пальсен: «Для вашего отдела выследить человека это сущий пустяк…»

«Люпен» — нейросетевая программа, раскинувшая свои паучьи нити по всей сетевой сфере: исследующая общественное мнение, отслеживающая пользователей, проводящая мониторинг персональной деятельности членов многих организаций и даже самой ОПР. Люди не верили официальным рупорам своих государств. Но независимость и свобода, которую они искали в сети, к их несчастью, тоже под колпаком.

Ричард надеялся воспользоваться этой программой, к которой обладал привилегированным доступом — да, это не его поле деятельности, но иногда поручения Ванхоутена требовали творческого подхода к исполнению.

Ричард занялся сплетнями и слухами на фоне. Как обычно, их оказалось слишком много, чтобы один человек — или даже целый штат сотрудников — мог за ними уследить. Но на этот раз поток сообщений прорвал даже сложные фильтры. Массовые увольнения во множестве предприятий: вот она первая ласточка сокращения производства. Это не обязательно катастрофа, просто некоторые руководители воспринимали указания их работодателя в лице ОПР слишком уж буквально. Скоро эта катавасия нормализуется, хотя дальнейших сокращений и впрямь не избежать.

Одна из особенностей программы состояла в том, что она позволяла совершать сознательную дезинформацию с целью потянуть время и затушевать любые истинные сведения — наиболее действенное оружие корпорации. Бандиты, террористы и прочие мерзавцы на собственном опыте узнали, что самые тщательно разработанные планы может погубить тупой исполнитель, отвлечённый какими-нибудь посторонними мыслями. Многие замыслы проваливали зауряднейшие приспешники, допустившие утечку информации в самый последний момент. Чтобы предотвратить это, руководители и главари с началом своих тёмных операций выпускают ворох фальшивых сообщений, спама, генерируемого искусственно и накрывающего весь спектр возможного саботажа или катастрофы. Но Люпен был слишком бесстрастен и чересчур терпелив, а его псевдоразумная логика позволяла отсеять зёрна от плевел. Но сейчас Ричард понимал, что ему не сыскать с помощью Люпена нужных сведений из квартирного комплекса — их просто не было. Как это понимать?

Тогда он, растерянный от возникшей загадки, пошёл более простым путём, исследуя личные дела сотрудников, к которым прилагались трекеры их передвижений, в зависимости от должностного положения в корпорации, предлагающие полный или ограниченный набор данных о сотруднике. Эти данные были не всегда точными, полагались они на информацию с коммуникаторов и точек подключения к сетевой сфере, и даже в эти времена телеметрия могла сбоить.

Он ничего не смог найти относительно позднего местонахождения Саши, но после всего лишь нескольких секунд беглого поиска он смог вызвать другую часть её персонального файла. И обомлел. Прямо поверх страницы красными буквами было выведено слово: «Остановлено» и вчерашняя дата.

— Что!? Почему? — воскликнул он вслух. — Уволена?

Это не имело смысла! Если бы она ушла по своей воле или была уволена, то, конечно же, доктор Корженовский знал бы об этом и сказал бы что-нибудь! Должно быть что-то большее! Он судорожно углубился в файл. Причина… причина…

Ричард откинулся на спинку кресла, закрыв ладонями лицо, исказившееся от неверия и боли.

— Какого чёрта!?

На экране чёрным по белому было написано.

«Причина увольнения: угроза безопасности».

Чувства медленно, но верно возвращались к ней. Постепенному пробуждению сопутствовали: головокружение, убийственная сухость во рту и скручивающая внутренности боль в животе. Она, казалось, прислонена к чему-то тяжёлому и монолитному, вроде стены. Прохладной — то, что нужно, ведь ей было жарко от обрушившихся болезненных чувств. Незнакомые звуки заполнили её уши, и странные запахи кусали обоняние. Где она находилась? Что происходит? Она попыталась вспомнить, но всё скрылось в тумане. Последнее, что она помнила, разговор с Ричардом после заседания, а потом возвращение в… квартиру…

Она резко распахнула веки и осмотрела себя. Она сидела в луже воды на твёрдом асфальте в узкой аллее, наполненной мусором и зловонием. На ней были синие джинсы, белая блузка с короткими рукавами и домашние тапочки. В такой одежде она и пребывала в их с Ричардом квартире. Она посмотрела вниз по аллее. Темно и грязно. В другом направлении она могла видеть огни, и слышать звуки, которые напоминали о каком-то фестивале. Она попыталась вскочить, но тело подвело её, а обрушившаяся боль парализовала. В конечном итоге, она так и осталась в прежнем положении, свесив голову на грудь. Прошло несколько минут, прежде чем она попыталась собраться с мыслями и силами. Но затем она услышала голоса, почему-то инстинктивно заставившие её замереть.

— Чисто?

— Нам не помешают.

— Почему мы не могли просто усыпить её в лаборатории и бросить здесь?

— Судмедэкспертиза может подтвердить, что она умерла раньше и далеко необычным способом. Подымать связи, давить на полицию… слишком муторно, да и сильно усложняет такую простую задачу. Плюс ко всему, препаратам требуется время, прежде чем они разложатся на составляющие. Поэтому сделаем всё по старинке.

Она не видела лиц этих людей, но понимала, со всеми проясняющимися в голове мыслями, понимала, что сейчас будет… Это они выкрали её, допрашивали её, и они узнали её тайны…

— Я буду на карауле, свистну, если что. Элементарно — вгони ей нож под рёбра и пошли отсюда. У нас ещё двое на очереди.

— Ага.

Её дыхание было на удивление спокойным, несмотря на то, что сейчас её прирежут, как скотину. Она аккуратно пошевелила пальцами, напрягла мышцы, слушая, как удаляются шаги одного из людей. А затем приподняла голову, тонко застонав от спазма в шее, и устремила умоляющий взгляд на человека, возвышающегося над ней.

— О, — сказал мужчина, появившийся в поле её зрения, — очнулась. Жаль. Не обижайся, девочка, здесь нет ничего личного.

В свете огней блеснул нож, возникший в его руке. Пролетело одно мгновение, равное биению сердца, и он коротко взмахнул клинком, всадив его в податливую плоть…

Небольшая дорога оборвалась перед высоким серым зданием из железобетона. «Центр планирования семьи. Постройте здоровую и стабильную ячейку общества» на здании — голографическое название программы помощи, спонсируемой ОПР. Здесь проявляли бдительность лишь несколько неорганизованных протестующих, предоставлявших пластиковым и световым плакатам провозглашать их призывы: «Оставьте природу планеты в покое!», «Руки прочь от На'ви!», «Мы помним венесуэльский Чёрный День!», «Раздолье нео-трансгендерам!», «Безнадёжно больные в лечении не нуждаются — дайте шанс здоровым людям!» Мультяшные фигурки голорекламы, изображающих каких-то деформированных викингов, пробегали по стене мимо протестовавших и сенсоры, отмечая наличие людей, заставляли фигурки корчить им глупые рожицы.

Молодая девушка тяжело поднималась по ступеням, выходящим на широкую площадь, залитую светом огней, разрывающим сумрак. Вокруг неё теснилось множество людей, собравшихся, очевидно, на некий фестиваль в культурном центре этих окраин. Играла музыка, воздух искрился от светового шоу, затеянного где-то на периферии площади.

Десятки, а то и сотни диалектов заполонили уши девушки. Барабанные перепонки гудели от переполнявшего их шума. Отчётливо удавалось выделить вездесущий шанхайский диалект, возникали и русский с хинди, изредка английский язык. Каждый человек на площади пытался перекричать соседа. Она глянула на оживлённые улицы: люди всех цветов и оттенков. Народ разношёрстный, из низов, малый класс.

Ближайшие то и дело поглядывали на неё, порой удивлённо, порой ухмыляясь и посвистывая. Большинство из них были одеты в традиционную для этих мест одежду, а она, конечно же, не была. Она посмотрела на себя и…, чёрт побери! У себя дома она нижнего и верхнего белья не носила. Потные реки в этом жарком влажном воздухе сделали её тонкую блузку всё равно что прозрачной, обрисовав под тканью чистую и гладкую смуглую кожу. Она смущённо прикрыла грудь руками и, чувствуя, что краснеет, погрузилась в толпу.

Какой-то крупный детина задел девушку, пытавшуюся пробиться сквозь плотную гурьбу, плечом и, бормоча угрозы и проклятия в её отношении, двинулся дальше. Дети прыгали и бесновались, подражая взрослым. У всех здесь на окраинах мегаполиса были большие семьи, и многие из них входили в многолюдные кланы, в которых все связаны, как нити в рыболовной сети. Братья помогали братьям и, к несчастью, никому больше.

Девушка осмотрела горизонт по верх бесчисленных голов людей: от далёких башен старого торгового центра за большим жилым комплексом, где можно рассмотреть купола гидропонной фермы и растущего завода по переработке отходов, проглядывалась яркая игла штаб-квартиры ОПР. Ей остро необходимо разобраться в своих дальнейших действиях. Но оставаться на виду было сродни самоубийству. Нужно укрыться, найти убежище. Она достала из кармана тонкий прямоугольник коммуникатора, трещина пересекала весь его полупрозрачный корпус — бесполезен.

Повернувшись, она двинулась против течения толпы. Всего в сотнях метров впереди, за новой линией протестующих, как за тяжёлой серой стеной, сверкал город — нагромождение автономных жилых блоков, используемых ОПР, представлявших собой фантасмагорический техно-улей. Мир грязных денег и самонадеянных амбиций. Гораздо более живой, чем центральная часть мегаполиса с его стерильной пустотой и жёстким контролем городской полиции.

Идти было трудно, и она старательно выбирала дорогу между порой разделявшимися на ручейки группами людей, многие из которых надеялись, что благодаря своим протестам когда-нибудь заработают и обретут новую жизнь. Они ошибались, попавшие в сети своих иллюзий, неспособные сделать что-то большее, чем громко кричать о несправедливости.

Девушка осторожно переступала через широкие кабели, похожие на огромных дождевых червей, которые заполоняли южную часть площади, подводя прямое энергопитание к жилым блокам, лишённых внутренних источников энергии — даже кормятся только за чужой счёт. Генераторы и очистные установки давали людям электричество и немного пресной воды. Чуть дальше под крытыми тентами у границ жилого посёлка стояли садовые пластиковые ящики, превращающие органические отходы в травы и овощи. Небогатое наследство детям. И странная мечта о лучшей жизни. Мы можем её получить, если удача хоть ненадолго у задержится в наших руках — так все эти люди решили. И перестали меняться.

На битом асфальте и прогнившем мусоре под ногами легко было упасть, поэтому девушка решила держаться ближе к краю площади, попутно ворвавшись в густое и яркое пятно людей, нацепивших на себя светодиоды, разукрасивших свои тела и лица всеми оттенками синего цвета, танцующих и поющих на странном языке, и выбрасывающих в воздух с помощью переносных голопроекторов голографических медуз, дополнявших эту карнавальную фантазию. Они здесь явно не для протеста. Выселятся, как и половина тех, кто пришёл сюда.

— Людям приходилось жить и на меньшем, — пробормотал кто-то рядом с ней, заставив девушку дёрнуться и наткнуться на кого-то за спиной, грубо пихнувшего её обратно.

Незнакомец аккуратно придержал её и весело рассмеялся. Это был полуседой мужчина в коричневом пальто, крепко сбитый и энергичный.

— Не пугайтесь. Я заметил, как вы смотрите на них, — он указал на веселящихся. — Подражатели На'ви. К сожалению, некоторые из наших понимают всё это буквально, а ведь смысл-то в другом. — Он назидательно вскинул палец. — Но… смех и танцы не мешают нам быть едиными сердцем и душой с идеями другого мира и его племени. На рассвете все они спустятся с площади и снова окунутся в суматоху фестиваля, но уже в дальних уголках пригородов. Всю ночь и весь день они будут гулять, есть вместе и танцевать под музыку, которая будет играть, не умолкая…

Нахмурившись, мужчина посмотрел на девушку, настороженно внимавшую ему.

— Вы… ранены?

Она удивлённо опустила взгляд, только сейчас заметив на своём боку не очень глубокий, но протяжённый и ощутимо кровоточащий порез, оставивший на блузке тёмные пятна.

— Это… по неосторожности. Здесь много грубых людей…, — ответила девушка.

— Вас преследуют?

Она закусила губу и, помедлив, кивнула.

— Я помогу, идите за мной, — неожиданно произнёс мужчина.

Девушка замерла.

— Что вы? Я не обижу. Утраченные надежды портят отношения, — усмехнулся мужчина. — Поэтому позвольте мне быть вашей надеждой, юная леди.

Но она не пыталась его остановить и не сказала, что это опасное решение.

Больше они ничего друг другу не сказали. Он снял свой плащ, набросив на её плечи, и, схватив девушку за руку, резво двинулся по направлению к посёлку. Толпа словно растекалась перед мужчиной и их путь был заметно быстрее, чем если бы она передвигалась в одиночку. Где-то на краю шума, издаваемого сотнями глоток, она услышала громкие крики и панику. Стоит поторопиться, что она и сообщила мужчине и тот, кивнув, тоже обратив внимание на неестественные вопли, ускорился.

— Сюда, — они добрались к одному из жилых блоков недалёко от окраины посёлка, и мужчина указал ей на укрытый ковром лаз, — давайте же.

И мужчина запрыгнул внутрь. Она мгновение задержалась, прежде чем последовать за ним, неожиданно уверенно оглянулась. В её глазах, поблёскивающих в отсветах огней, плескался лёд. Затем она резво направилась вслед за мужчиной вглубь лабиринта.

И лишь полная луна бесстрастно наблюдала с высоты.

Уставшие родители вели детей прочь с площади, чтобы дома завалиться спать вместе с ними или, избавившись от обузы, продолжить веселье.

Маленькая девочка с упоением грызла покрытый сахарозаменителями приторно сладкий леденец и мечтательно думала о том, как её мама и папа встретятся на днях, и они вместе поедут веселиться в парке развлечений.

Проходя мимо страшного и тёмного переулка, девочка вцепилась в мамин рукав, пристально вглядываясь в глубокую чёрную пасть, так пугавшую её детское сознание, умевшее в простом вообразить нечто жуткое. А затем с удивлением обнаружила, как что-то шевельнулось в темноте. Выронив леденец и испуганно заголосив, девочка залепетала.

— Мам, а тому дяде плохо?

Утомлённая женщина, скосила взгляд на переулок, не особо удостоив вниманием вопрос ребёнка и это необоснованное беспокойство. Бомж, какой-нибудь: напился и дрыхнет.

Но инстинктивно крепче сжала ладошку своего дитя и ускорила шаг, чтобы затем с криком ужаса отпрыгнуть, схватив девочку на руки.

Чуть дальше возле одного из хорошо освещённых мусорных баков в луже крови под ним лежал мужчина с располосованным от уха до уха горлом…


	18. Chapter 18

Глава 18

Мегаполис подобен старику, опустившемуся и обрюзгшему. Большая его часть лежит за пределами магнитодинамической хорды, связывающей два материка через остров.

Когда люди бежали, покидая пропитанные холодом и опустошением земли, окутавшие центральные части материка, дороги опустели. Но время шло, люди приспособились: климатические катастрофы, ядерный терроризм, бесконечные локальные конфликты — они это преодолели, пусть и не целиком. На короткое время обезлюдевшие города-призраки быстро заполнились иммигрантами, стремящимися к свободе и готовыми смириться с небольшой радиацией и порой отвратительной погодой в обмен на прекрасные квартиры с парой спален, которые могут делить по несколько семей. Просторные гостиные начинали вторую жизнь. Благодаря высокоскоростной транспортной сети возобновилась торговля, в ответ на возросший спрос товаров первой и второстепенной необходимости. Бизнес процветал: цепочки магазинов усеяли некогда пустые улицы, гаражи и заводы обернулись мастерскими, газоны и парки становились огородами, бассейны превратились в выгребные ямы. Пока правительства едва державшихся на ногах государств не опомнились после многих лет кризисов и потрясений настолько, чтобы начать наводить порядок, выводя оскотинившуюся часть цивилизации из упадка.

Пролетая над всем этим, Ричард со своего места в первом классе на борту авиалайнера «Пдага» видел признаки возрождения, тянувшегося уже полсотни лет.

— А ведь считалось, что ядерные бомбы на многие сотни лет сделают местность непригодной для жизни и уж тем более рождения детей, — подумал он вслух.

Да, это не североамериканский континент, быстро наверставший упущенное после двадцатидневной войны в конце столетия… и опять всё потерявший. Это можно назвать решимостью — или упрямством, но американская мечта по-прежнему дурманит многих, как и в прежние времена — людей глупых и недальновидных. Лишь единицы способны добиться хоть чего-нибудь на потрёпанной шкуре исхудалого и больного капиталистического зверя. Центр экономического господства перетёк в руки победителей, ещё в двадцать первом веке сформировавших на просторах Евразии мощный военно-экономический союз. Финансовые институты, порождённые страной, предшествовавшей ОГА, поглощали и отвлекали капитал от производительных инвестиций, что порождало несбалансированную, подверженную кризисам экономику. Объединённая Евразия, напротив, устанавливали сроки и направления инвестиций, а также конкретные банковские процентные ставки, определяла приоритетные вклады, особенно в передовых высокотехнологичных секторах, как на Земле, так и в космосе, собрав вокруг себя крупнейшие региональные рынки, основные производственные комплексы и научные сектора, создав мощнейшую инфраструктуру, генерирующую сотни миллионов рабочих мест, давших гражданам надежду на будущее. И ОПР вовремя откололась от умирающей страны-прародителя, вложившись в один из трансевразийских экономических коридоров, обретя мощнейший капитал для дальнейшего экспоненциального роста, чтобы стать лучиком света в тёмном царстве послевоенного хаоса, подарив Земле, если утрировать, ресурсы из далёких миров, транспортные сети планетарных масштабов и очередную надежду на будущее для павших духом людей. Но так ли чисты спасители? Проработав несколько лет в этой корпорации, Ричард так и не смог определиться с этим вопросом.

Он продолжал наблюдать за простиравшимися внизу землями. Жителей некогда пустырных территорий гораздо меньше заботили мелочи вроде зон загрязнения. Это упростило строительство новых дорог и трасс в те невезучие года. Инновации вскоре превратили новые поселения — транспортные узлы — в процветающие города. Ирония в том, что всё это взошло на удобрениях войны, террора и беспрецедентного уровня насилия. Особенно ясно это понимаешь, когда видишь, как между тянущихся в высь железобетонных небоскрёбов небесные поезда, служившие источником логистической поддержки тех войн, прочертили свой путь, неся на борту мирных граждан и товары.

Ричард перенёс внимание на длинную величественную тень штаб-квартиры ОПР, замаячившей на горизонте, накрывшую центр мегаполиса и пригороды — такую огромную, что, казалось, цветы начинали закрываться и редкие в эту эпоху птицы засыпали, как будто наступила ночь. Небесный лайнер почти бесшумно плыл над холмами и долинами, не такой быстрый, как реактивный самолёт, но полёт на нём обходился гораздо дешевле, а с борта открывались исключительные и прекрасные виды — островки живой возрождённой природы, окончательно поглощённой в иных местах цивилизацией нового столетия.

Ричард покачал головой. Эти размышления и капризное небо над облаками не способны вырвать из него тревогу и печаль. Саша исчезла. И причины были обескураживающими, понуждающими делать неоднозначные выводы. Нет, дело не в этом. Даже эти серые, двуличные мотивы, их нельзя не заметить. Грациозная и изящная девушка, умная и способная, стала препятствием для кого-то. Что лишь усугубляет дело. Молчаливое принятие сотрудниками её исчезновения и абсолютно спокойное отношение руководителей — вот, что ужасает.

Находясь в командировке, Ричард намеренно пересёкся со старым другом, так же работавшим в ОПР. Его деятельность в ОСБ можно было назвать неоднозначной в силу её определённой «мутности». Ричард понимал, что это означает, но был готов, надеясь на ещё крепкие воспоминания о давней дружбе, сойтись с представителем тайной полиции.

Они встретились в не самом респектабельном баре, предварительно обговорив проблему.

— Ничего, Ричи, — Чарли развёл руками, опрокинув в горло стопку безалкогольного синта, а после, хохотнув, добавил. — Растворилась в небытии.

— Не надо так шутить, Чарльз, — Ричард нахмурился, понимая, что встреча не принесла хоть какой-нибудь пользы. — А что другие отделы СБ? Ты всё проверил?

— Когда ты называешь меня Чарльз, мне становится очень обидно, Ричи, — Чарли состроил кислую мину. — К тому же, я и есть безопасность! И ты тоже, если забыл, дурачьё!

Этот парень, занимаясь такой тёмной работой, за многие годы так и не растерял свой легкомысленный характер.

— Угроза безопасности, Чарли…

— Да, — и тот вмиг посерьёзнел. — Скажу только вот что: она точно не покидала остров. Мои официальные и неофициальные каналы не подтвердили такого варианта событий. Никто не прилетает на остров или не покидает его, не оставляя при этом следов. Даже мафия боится проворачивать серьёзные дела в наших краях. Это самое безопасное место на всей планете! — Затем он, вскинув брови, сказал. — Обратись к своему начальнику. Это ведь не проблема?

— Нет... я..., — Ричард осёкся.

Его вопросы могут поставить под удар то доверие, которое выросло между ним и его руководителем. Ванхоутен не мог не знать об отстранении Саши. Но и Ричард не был способен пробудить в себе эти предательские чувства — и обрушить на того прямой, полный укора и негодования вопрос. Это словно если бы он не мог больше полагаться на человека, подарившего ему будущее.

— Чарли у тебя гораздо больше контактов, чем у меня. Не мог бы ты заняться этим делом?

Тот с сомнением покачал головой.

— Я не знаю, дружище. По старой дружбе что-нибудь да сделаю, но и ты пойми. — В его взгляде пронеслась какая-то недобрая остринка. — Моя должность не располагает к сочувствию. Я не сделаю ничего, что бы могло поставить мою карьеру под угрозу. Относительная беспристрастность — важная черта моей деятельности. И потому я не готов рухнуть вслед за тобой в ту тёмную бездну, в которую ты так страстно лезешь. — Он наклонился к Ричарду и тихо сказал. — Но я тебе чисто по-дружески скажу: что-то затевается… Приручённые псы из АМТ действуют чересчур дерзко, лезут куда их не просят. Наши ребята тоже всполошились, носятся кто-куда. Поговаривают о хитро спланированных хакерских атаках на центральные сервера ОПР нашего региона и африканского. Это полная засада, если всё в действительности так. И мне это не нравится, поэтому, извини, Ричи, я в петлю лезть не собираюсь…

— Это… Я и не слышал о подобном…

— Ну куда уж тебе. Живёшь и работаешь в тепличных условиях, — хохотнул Чарли. — Опекают тебя, малыша, от всяких дурных вестей.

— Да, ты прав, прости, Чарльз, я понимаю твою точку зрения…, — с негодованием и сожалением произнёс Ричард.

— Ну вот, опять, — с широкой улыбкой старый друг шлёпнул Ричарда по плечу, — хватит унывать. Ожидание ни есть что-то плохое. Всё уладится, наверное. Главное, ты не делай ничего опрометчивого. А пока я буду поглядывать по сторонам одним глазом.

И он покинул Ричарда, оставив того в неясности и смятении, бросив напоследок.

— А может и двумя…

Когда полнящийся сомнениями Ричард возвращался в свою квартиру, ему поступил звонок от Ванхоутена.

— Да, сэр?

— В офис, Ричард, срочно.

— Есть!

Он спешил, как мог. Если босс говорит о срочности, значит случилось что-то плохое. Ричарда остро кольнула горькая мысль о том, что, возможно, Чарли сдал его и что, вернувшись в офис, его арестуют за… да за что бы там ни было. Но разве он на самом деле сделал что-то незаконное?

Вместо всего этого Ванхоутен находился в своём кабинете и беседовал с директором по связям с общественностью.

— Мистер Дьюк, мы не можем допустить широкой огласки. Постарайтесь исключить любую вновь возникающую информацию из сетевой сферы.

— Это было бы действительно возможно, если бы мы были предупреждены за пару недель, — ответил Лори Дьюк. — Но с момента передачи прошло полтора часа! Официальные новостные каналы мы уже заткнули, но неофициальные…

— Если бы вы каждый раз не прятались в недрах своих многих роскошных вилл, мистер Дьюк, — выплёвывая каждое слов, прорычал Ванхоутен, — у нас было бы больше шансов замять эту неразбериху. Нашим нейросетями порой не хватает творческого подхода для такой тонкой работы.

— Не каждый живёт в своём кабинете, мистер Ванхоутен, — с сомнением ответил Лори. — И с сожалением хочу отметить, даже те полтора часа, в принципе, тоже не имели бы никакого значения. Тут важна комплексная работа по дезинформации с применением технологических и людских ресурсов. Длительная и подробная проработка действий — залог успеха в таких кампаниях.

— Передача, сэр? — спросил Ричард, извинившись за вмешательство в разговор.

— Да, — Ванхоутен нахмурился, откинувшись на спинку кресла. — По-видимому, в рамках соглашения, заключённого с На'ви об эвакуации наших людей с Пандоры, им разрешили совершить широкую незашифрованную передачу прямо на Землю. Орбитальные спутники начали принимать сигнал чуть раньше, но предотвратить доступ к нему было невозможно из-за мощности и относительной всенаправленности передачи. Потребовалось значительное время, чтобы те олухи, отвечающие за работу с дальней связью, сообразили о сути содержания пакетов и забили тревогу. Но что больше всего бесит меня…, — Ванхоутен с хрустом в костяшках сдавил подлокотники кресла. — Почему нас заблаговременно не предупредили колонисты? Чем думали капитан и администратор?

— Поддержка передачи осуществлялась ренегатами, сэр?

— Именно, — ответил Лори.

Он был высок, лыс, весь в слабых морщинах, но дряхлым не выглядел. Некогда вёл высоколобый сетевой канал, где псевдоучёные в прямом эфире поливали друг друга грязью, оперируя научным языком в форме словесного юмора. Говорил с блеском, зрители то и дело разражались хохотом, однако для Ричарда его шутки оставались китайской грамотой.

Выражение Ванхоутена стало ещё мрачнее. Ричард редко видел его таким злым.

— Треклятые предатели пришли на выручку На'ви и практически сделали тайное явью. Что сильно путает нам карты…

Лори Дьюк ухмыльнулся.

— Зачинщиком был один из операторов аватара? О, мы понимали, что может произойти нечто подобное: жизнь в новом мире и теле станет более реальной, более значительной, превзойдя суровое человеческое бытие и истинное «я» того, кто прикоснётся к восхитительной и некогда недостижимой мечте.

— Более того, — отметил Ванхоутен, — некоторые великосердные учёные поддержали и закрепили успехи перебежчиков. Согласно манифесту: они хотели показать правду с точки зрения коренного населения Пандоры. Наивные герои… Что скажете, мистер Дьюк?

И тут Лори только пожал плечами.

— Мы контролируем тридцать пять процентов информационных ресурсов, но остальные находятся вне нашего надзора и юрисдикции или только в определённой степени. Те, кто захотят обнародовать содержимое передачи, сделают это, несмотря на угрозы и шантаж с нашей стороны. Да и давить было бы не самым верным и умным подходом — не стоит усугублять нашу и без того шаткую позицию. Стоит подготовить адекватный ответ, используя подконтрольные нам СМИ. А как действовать с «уникальными» и «исключительными» …, — он развёл руками, ехидно улыбаясь.

Ванхоутен злобно усмехнулся.

— Я и не сомневаюсь в искренней поддержке наших прикормленных псов, однако, на мой слух, такие выражения, которые вы затронули, всегда отдают пародией. Сколько людей и сообществ на планете могут быть «исключительными» или «уникальными»? Громкие штампы всё ровно ничего в себе не несут — затёрты так, что утратили всякий смысл. Сила, богатство и власть на нашей стороне, но даже мы не можем говорить о себе, как о выдающихся из сильных мира сего.

Ричард поморщился и мысленно пометил себе организовать помощь Дьюку, конечно, с разрешения Ванхоутена, в решении проблем с «исключительными» СМИ. Но и пригретые конторы, по его мнению, своей подхалимской практикой вызывали большее недоверие, чем их противники. И поиск адекватного ответа будет очень непростым делом: горячая пропаганда своих взглядов, естественно, породит столь же жаркую реакцию. Дерзкую и во многих слоях общества, преклоняющегося перед информацией, сколь бы и лживой она не была.

Дьюк немного помолчал, обдумывая слова Ванхоутена, и произнёс.

— Время, как всегда, ограниченно, и мы будем действовать сейчас строго по существу. Я знаю, это часто огорчает, но не будем торопиться, играя на руку этим болванам. Я отдам распоряжения организационному комитету убедить часть якобы неподконтрольных докладчиков дать пресс-конференции, на которые подобные ограничения не распространяются. Запудрим обывателям мозги. Главное отказать в серьёзности нашим оппонентам. А вот что вы будете говорить акционерам… ну, это уже ни моя и ни ваша работа, думаю.

Лори говорил свободно и уверенно. Он не видел проблемы так, как на неё смотрел Ванхоутен.

— Пусть. — Наконец откликнулся Элай, видимо, решив испытать подход Лори. — Первыми будут научные корреспонденты и ненаучные информационные агентства, которые старательно начнут перебирать всю навязшую в зубах чепуху.

— Да, — кивнул Лори, — думаю о том же. Никакой конкретики, ссылаемся на дезинформацию и политическое вмешательство. В эти порой нестабильные времена, когда несколько крупных стран и конгломератов слишком уж упорно стараются перегрызть друг другу глотки, будет не так и сложно представить события в выгодном нам свете. Так наши доводы выдержат пристальное теоретическое рассмотрение, а до экспериментальной проверки дойдёт не скоро — лишь тогда, когда прибудут колонисты или начнутся перебои в поставках минерала. Попробую рассчитать долговременный прогноз.

— Суть нынешней деятельности ясна? — Ванхоутен посмотрел на Ричарда.

— Да, сэр, — кивнул Ричард. — Наш отдел и я лично окажем любую необходимую поддержку нашим, — Ричард с сомнением посмотрел на мистера Дьюка, — коллегам.

Затем он взглянул в холодные глаза Ванхоутена и отчаянно стиснул зубы от напряжения, но вскоре, к счастью, его отпустило. Ричард не хотел выдавать свои страхи. О нет, касались ведь они не новых проблем, а тех старых, которые обсуждать с боссом было очень сложно и опасно…

— А по текущему вопросу, — добавил Ванхоутен, — все узнают, рано или поздно: о восстании на Пандоре, поражении людей, грязной деятельности ОСБ среди аборигенов. И начнутся проблемы. Это нужно предотвратить, но, скорее всего, просто отсрочить — у нас, очевидно, есть не так уж и много путей для манёвров.

— Вы правы, мистер Ванхоутен, — Лори поднялся из кресла, — но не забывайте, что наших инвесторов всё же очень мало интересует шумиха в прессе — они привыкли ко всякому. Главное, чтобы не пострадали их финансовые вложения, — он склонил голову, будто сожалея, — а они пострадали…

Здесь в пригороде поселились множество беженцев и иммигрантов — самовольные изгнанники, которые не обращали внимания на то, что уровень их жизни тут ощутимо ниже нормы. Они не жаловались, тем более, когда всё это искупают сносный климат и в большинстве своём замечательная погода; омывающие остров моря и океан менее загрязнены, и эти тёмные воды иногда даже позволяют обзавестись немногочисленным уловом рыбы. Вдобавок доступное по ценам жилье и его замещаемый эквивалент в виде жилых блоков, массово производимых ОПР. Это гораздо лучше, чем смотреть, как сугробы северной Европы постепенно превращаются в ледники или как песчаные дюны засыпают пересохшие источники на Дальнем Востоке.

Иммигранты ускорили перемены злосчастных пригородов — музыка беснуется, процветает безумное искусство, подбадриваемое ярким голографическим сиянием, окружающим по ночам редко спящие окраины города, сквозь дым и свет коих следовали две фигуры.

Саша робко шла за мужчиной, тревожно оглядываясь. Ей было неспокойно находиться в таких местах. Но мужчина, назвавшийся Манаком Гуптой, настаивал на том, что здесь ей ничего не грозит. Он нашёптывает ей названия мест, которые они минуют. Она даже не оборачивается. Здесь повсюду стоит ужасная вонь. Над свесами крыш — туго натянутые провода, намертво скреплённые. Они гудят, как басовые струны.

Когда они прибыли к старому обветшалому зданию, пылающему красками голорекламы, Манак, доброжелательно раскинув руки и напыщенно поклонившись, пригласил её в свою квартиру. Там Саша изнеможённо рухнула в кресло. Она была совершенно измучена, но, по-видимому, всё же была в безопасности.

— Вы, мисс, видимо, голодны и хотите пить? — как и подобает хозяину дома, спросил Манак.

Не дожидаясь её ответа, он подошёл к старому холодильнику на крошечной кухоньке своего малогабаритного жилья и достал несколько саморазогревающихся пакетов стандартного пищевого рациона с логотипами ОПР на этикетках. Он протянул их ей. Один из них содержал синтетический фруктовый сок, а другой — гречневую кашу с мясозаменителем. Это была почти безвкусная пища, но достаточно сытная и питательная. Только сейчас она осознала по глухому урчанию в животе, что чёрте-когда в последний раз кушала.

— Спасибо, — смутившись под озорной улыбкой Манака, Саша приняла из его рук пакетики. — И благодарю вас за то, что вы мне помогли…

— О, не стоит, правда. Все мы здесь семья и мы готовы помочь ближнему в беде. — Затем Манак удручённо вздохнул. — Звучит так себе, особенно здесь и при таких обстоятельствах, да, но у нас хватает добрых людей, в отличие от тех «грубых»… Так вы сказали?

Саша обратила внимание на его прекрасный английский с чётко выраженным британским акцентом.

— Мне просто не повезло.

— И они искали именно вас, да? Простые уличные хулиганы, ищущие добычу?

Девушка задумалась.

— Я полагаю это так.

Манак нахмурился и почесал тёмную аккуратную бородку.

— Понимаете, мисс…, — он вопросительно посмотрел на неё.

— Саша… Саша Патэл.

— Да, Саша, понимаете какое дело… Это выглядит довольно странно, учитывая, как жёстко местные семьи контролируют территории. Не спорю, забияк и карманников тут полно, особенно среди младшеньких, но…, — он впёр в неё тяжёлый взгляд и спросил прямо. — Вы, случаем, не от прихвостней ОПР бежали?

— Нет, — удивилась она его догадке, — нет, то есть я…

— Ну, вы уж точно должны работать на ОПР, тогда нет никакого другого объяснения, которое я мог бы дать произошедшему.

Саша обомлела, пытаясь понять, как этот человек узнал о ней.

Увидев её напуганные глаза, Манак ухмыльнулся, и достал из кармана её личный коммуникатор.

— Извините, старые привычки порой дают знать о себе.

Она поняла, что он вытащил коммуникатор ещё на площади из кармана её штанов, когда накидывал на неё свой плащ.

— Сломан, — констатировал факт Манак, оглядывая безжизненный аппарат, состоящий, по сути из одного ныне треснувшего стекла, — но вот какое дело — такие высокотехнологичные штучки есть только у сотрудников крупных финансовых фирм, IT-корпораций и прочих промышленных гигантов. А таковых, кроме штаб-квартиры ОПР, совместившей в себе всё вышеперечисленное, в нашем поганом городишке, да и в регионе, в целом, не имеется.

Она уставилась на него, а затем медленно и нехотя кивнула.

— Да, простите за это, я астрогеолог из ОПР. — Саша виновато посмотрела на Манака. — Пожалуйста, у вас есть связь? Мне очень нужно позвонить.

— Хм, — Манак вновь потёр подбородок, — я могу обеспечить вас связью, но кому вы собираетесь названивать?

— Мой парень, — судорожно выдохнула Саша, — он живёт в центре города.

— Понимаю, он также, судя по всему, работает на ОПР?

— Да, — Саша ограничилась этим, решив не сообщать, чем он там занимается.

— Возможно, — Манак постучал костяшкой пальца по виску, — лучше подумать, прежде чем броситься на амбразуры, Саша. Вам стоит задержаться.

— Но почему? — девушка резко поднялась из кресла, явно напуганная его словами.

— Терпение! — мужчина успокаивающе вскинул руки. — Думаю, я заслужил немного размышлений после вашего спасения. Ясно, что нечто необычное и опасное происходит на улицах. Прежде чем я поставлю вас и соответственно себя под угрозу, мне понадобятся ответы на некоторые вопросы. Полагаю, это разумная просьба в наших обстоятельствах. Вы не последний человек в ОПР, а я всего лишь маленький отброс. Не хочу доставлять проблем своей семье… клану, то есть.

— Ох, я не подумала об этом. Мне очень жаль, мистер Гупта, за мою несдержанность.

— Ничего, мисс, всё в порядке. И называйте меня Манаком. В честь нашей возникшей дружбы при столь необычной ситуации.

Саша огляделась, словно опасаясь, что двери квартиры внезапно распахнутся, и в неё ворвутся нехорошие люди.

— Мы в безопасности здесь, — сказал Манак, чётко понимая, о чём она сейчас думает. — Мы окружены друзьями.

— На'ви? — припомнив его слова, спросила девушка.

— В основном да, но это капля в море. Здесь много выходцев из Азии и районов старой Европы. Эти места больше похожи на самопровозглашённую бандитскую республику, нищую и отсталую на вроде стран третьего мира со всеми их детскими болячками и напастями. Сто двадцать миллионов нелегалов, из них сорок миллионов бандитов, мошенников, наркоторговцев и проституток. Так говорят официальные лица. Но это не совсем так. Пригороды славного мегаполиса, раскинувшегося на добрую половину острова Катар, наш дом уже много лет. Здесь процветают семейные колонии. Своя утопия, рецепт которой, увы, давно утрачен. Понимаете, Саша, пригороды почти полностью сделаны из этих стандартных жилых модулей. — Он махнул рукой. — Все они абсолютно одинаковы: жилая площадь, кухонные пространства, умывальные комнаты. Вещи и еда распределяются одинаково между всеми нуждающимися. Построили свой коммунизм.

Саша удивлённо осмотрела его квартиру, в основе своей пустующую. Выделялась лишь настенная телевизионная панель — большая и дорогая.

— Не стоит так поражаться, — улыбнулся Манак. — Только стареющие дядьки вроде меня ещё пытаются цепляться за прошлое и позволяют себе жить в относительно просторных халупах в дали от семьи, в тишине и покое. А семьи же проживают иначе, да: обеспечивают себя и своих соклановцев, вместе спят, растят детей, всё едино для них. Мы научились, вернее, вспомнили об этом, подглядывая за Народом, живущем в прекрасном новом мире. — Он тяжело вздохнул. — Остальные понимают это по-другому. Власть держит людей в ежовых рукавицах и вкушает их труды, а люди не будут беспокоиться. — Он указал на пустые пакетики от еды. — И это работает, по большей части. ОПР кормит нас, даёт кров и работу, развлекает нас, и подавляющее большинство живут без проблем, не задумываясь ни о чём. Вы знакомы с историей, Саша?

— Немного, я больше изучала по своей специальности, не концентрируясь на остальном.

— Ах, да, понятно. Тогда опустим ликбез. Но, как я уже говорил, поскольку каждый модуль подобен друг другу, люди могут без особых проблем перемещаться из одной части пригорода в другую. Это подводит нас к тому, что всё это не похоже на то, как если бы мы в действительности владели чем-либо, включая территорию. Аналогичные друг другу сообщества могут собираться вместе по соседству. В некотором смысле это неплохая система.

— Простите, Манак, но вы кажетесь не менее или даже более образованным человеком, чем я, впрочем, мне не понять, к чему вы ведёте.

— Да так, — он покачал головой, — сорвалось с языка. И касательно образованности… Да, я и не отсюда больше. Когда-то, совсем недавно, если подумать, я был профессором в лондонском университете. Преподавал экономику. А до этого…, впрочем, неважно.

— В самом деле? — искренне удивилась Саша. — Как же вы оказались здесь?

— Я подозреваю, что попал сюда подобным, хотя и несколько менее драматичным образом, чем вы.

— Вы имеете в виду…

— Да, послевоенные чистки. В моём случае это довольно просто: мои усиливающиеся радикальные взгляды и их влияние на молодое поколение расстраивали людей, находящихся в руководстве университета, меня быстро выпроводили на пенсию с испорченным послужным списком. Связывали мою деятельность с курдскими патриотами. Хотя где они и где я… Работу стало найти невозможно. Или, если честно: я не хотел отказываться от своих взглядов, чтобы найти работу где-то в другом месте. У меня был выбор из десятков городов для переселения. Я выбрал этот, потому что моя семья изначально жила здесь в давние времена. Я наконец-то смог обрести связь с моими корнями, установить цахейлу, так сказать. — Он пристально взглянул на девушку. — И потому, не скажу прямо по каким признакам я это понял, но я мог бы с высокой достоверностью заявить, что и вы расстроили кого-то из своего начальства. И теперь пришли сюда в поисках убежища.

— Я не знаю! — неожиданно прорвало Сашу, которая вытерпела явно многое и отнюдь не столь неприятное для девушки её лет, жившей в тепле и покое. — Я никогда не была вовлечена в какие-либо странные дела! Я просто делала свою грёбанную работу! О, это какой-то кошмар! Прошу, Манак, позвольте мне позвонить своему…

Неожиданно Манак подошёл ближе и осторожно погладил её по голове, словно она была маленьким ребёнком, говоря при этом на неизвестном ей языке.

— Успокойся, дитя, успокойся. Теперь ты в безопасности. Но если я дам тебе телефон, ты должна очень тщательно подумать о том, с кем ты свяжешься и уверена ли ты в том, что этому кому-то можно доверять. Твой враг силён и влиятелен. Невозможно сказать, где у него могут быть глаза и уши…

Саша заплакала. Что делать, если нет выхода?

Внезапно раздался стук в дверь. Саша вскрикнула и бросилась в угол. Паника охватила всё её естество. Это конец? Но голос, раздавшийся снаружи, был молодым и очень звонким. Манак сделал успокаивающий жест.

— Всё в порядке, эта моя пташка. Уймись, Саша, тебе никто не навредит.

Он распахнул дверь, и мальчик лет двенадцати расторопно запел на хинди, сообщая какие-то вести. Слишком быстро, ей не угнаться за его словами.

— Кьянуш? — воскликнул Манак. — Будь медленнее, прошу!

Мальчик практически танцевал от волнения, но в конце концов, отдышавшись, начал говорить внятно.

— Дядя Манак! Включите телевизор! Там На'ви! Они говорят с нами!

— Что за чушь? — фыркнул Манак. — Помнишь историю про мальчика и волков, которую я тебе рассказывал…

— Нет, это правда! Это правда! Послушайте же!

Мальчик бесцеремонно ворвался в квартиру, побежал к настенной панели и начал возиться с пультом управления. Экран ожил и через несколько секунд, мерцая, картинка пронеслась через десяток разных каналов. Но потом она замерла, и синее лицо загадочного гуманоида заполнило кадр. Мальчик коснулся другого сенсора на пульте и изображение побежало назад, пока не возникло человеческое лицо новостного комментатора. Он говорил на английском языке и казался странно возбуждённым для человека своей профессии. Саша поднялась на ноги и напряжённо всматривалась в видеоряд.

— Мы прерываем нашу программу для срочных новостей. Ряд независимых новостных каналов буквально час назад получил прямую незашифрованную передачу с планеты Пандора. Это необычное сообщение, содержащее беспрецедентное заявление от коренных жителей планеты, называющих себя На'ви. Мы не можем с абсолютной достоверностью утверждать о серьёзности обстоятельств, стоящих за этим сообщением или его надёжности, но ряд учёных из нескольких мировых обсерваторий уже подтвердили, что информация была отправлена из системы Альфа Центавра «А». Определённо, это сообщение не чья-то глупая шутка или подделка. Увиденное нами — реальные кадры. Это невероятно! Через мгновение мы начнём трансляцию послания. Убедительно просим убрать детей от экранов из-за наличия нелицеприятных сцен.

— Эйва сохрани нас! — прошептал опешивший Манак.

— Я же говорил вам, я же говорил вам! — заголосил мальчик.

— Да, а теперь молчи и смотри! — приструнил его мужчина.

Комментатор исчез и на экране появилось лицо На'ви. Старая женщина, судя по всему. Обвешана церемониальными одеждами со сложной вышивкой и экзотическими украшениями. Многих туземцев можно было разглядеть на заднем плане. Глубокая чаща леса за их спинами утопала в царственном величие его размеров.

— Люди мира Земли, — произнесла женщина на разборчивом английском с ощутимым акцентом. — Я Мо'ат, Цахик Народа Оматикайя.

— Духовный лидер клана, — прошептал Манак, поясняя незнакомое понятие Саше.

Мальчик невежливо пихнул мужчину в бедро за излишний шум.

— Я посылаю вам весть, говоря не только от имени моего клана, но и от лица всех На'ви. Мы понимаем, что наш голос вы услышите лишь много времени спустя, но всё, что произошло здесь, в нашем мире — вы должны узнать об этом. Я посылаю весть о Великой Скорби, как для вас, так и для моего Народа. То, что я вам говорю сейчас, это правда, и вы должны нам поверить.

Саша шумно втянула воздух, собираясь с силами. Кровопролитие! Вот о чём она сейчас скажет. О нет, Макс…!

— Это был наш дом, — продолжала На'ви по имени Мо'ат.

Изображение изменилось, съёмка велась с неба: одно из огромных деревьев, которые во множестве росли на Пандоре, теперь сгоревшее в пепел, раскинуло свою обугленную плоть на сожжённых землях.

Картинка изменилась и показала сотни На'ви внутри живого дерева у его основания, напоминающего чем-то мангровые деревья, только в сотни раз больше. На'ви двигались, спускаясь и подымаясь, вверх и вниз по спирали, образовывавшей нечто вроде лестницы-колонны, являвшейся сердцевиной древесного ствола. Молодые девушки сидят кучками и ткут, напевая при этом, несколько мужчин чистят пойманную ими рыбу, матери нянчат младенцев, а уже рослые дети гоняются друг за другом, хохоча и веселясь. Все они казались счастливыми. Но счастье — хрупкий миг. Раньше Саша видела такие фотографии на обложках популярных сетевых журналов и в передачах о далёком мире, наблюдала жизнь и быт внеземного племени, но даже сейчас всё это захватывало её дух. И прискорбно жаль, что теперь такой красоты стало меньше…

Мо'ат вновь возникла на экране.

— Это был наш дом, — повторила она. — Мы жили здесь больше поколений, чем можно было сосчитать, мы воспитывали наших детей, и мы укрывали в его корнях ушедших к Матери, но потом пришли люди, жаждущие камни, которые покоятся под нашим домом. Анобтаниум, — она очень чётко выговорила это слово, ставшее проклятием для их родины. — Мы понимаем, что эти камни очень ценны для вас, но не более, чем наш дом для нас. Люди пришли и сказали нам уйти. Мы отказались. — Голос старой женщины дрогнул. — И они сделали это…

Снова изображение изменилось, и на этот раз оно было от камер, установленных на транспортных вертолётах, — много таких было, в том числе и один огромный с четырьмя большими винтами. Вдали на горизонте показалось гигантское дерево, прямо на глазах заполонившее всё небо. На'ви, столпившиеся под брюхом большого конвертоплана, начали стрелять из своих луков, не нанося видимого вреда стальной шкуре крылатого зверя, вдруг изрыгнувшего из своего чрева заряды, которые окутали внутренности дерева едким дымом. А затем без предупреждения пусковые установки машин стали выплёвывать ракеты вместе с искрами и огнём. Саша ахнула, когда у основания древа разразились взрывы. Пламя охватило корни, и большие древесные куски, отламываясь, давили под собой бегущие в панике синие фигуры, которые падали под разрывами отклонившихся от основной цели ракет. Один залп следовал за другим. Древесный ствол лизали языки яркого пламени. На'ви гибли под вспышками взрывов. Продолжалось это долго, казалось, целую вечность, а после, наконец, с ужасным грохотом и скрипом, массивное дерево, словно старый больной человек, скрючилось, накренилось, а его могучие корни лопнули. Левиафан, издавая последний протяжный вздох, неумолимо рухнул, погребя десятки, а то и сотни фигур На'ви, мчавшихся прочь под его опускающейся и всепоглощающей тенью. Следом веером ухнули вспышки зажигательных ракет, довоспламенивших обломки рухнувшего дерева, превращая пейзаж в огненный шторм.

— Смерть, — произнесла Мо'ат. — Вы принесли нам смерть. — Лицо женщины было суровым, но слёзы застыли в глазах. — Это то, как выглядит наш дом сейчас.

Очередная смена сцены и Саша съёжилась от ужаса, обхватив себя руками. Первые же кадры, показанные в этом сообщении, но теперь в подробностях с земли. Почерневший, пепельный ландшафт, серые частицы подхватывает ветер. Дым всё ещё курился в некоторых местах. Там, где пепла было меньше всего, виднелись скрюченные и обугленные до костей тела…

Манак присел, с хрустом сжав кулаки, его лицо искривилось от гнева.

— Мне сказали ваши братья и сёстры, — произнесла Мо'ат, — что, хотя наши тела и отличаются, но то, что находится в наших с вами сердцах — едино для всех и каждого. Такая же любовь и ненависть пустили корни в обоих из наших народов. Вы можете понять нас, я надеюсь, и гнев наш постигнуть, который мы почувствовали, когда вы сотворили такое с нами. В нашей ярости мы призвали другие кланы На'ви прийти нам на помощь. Мы сделали это в надежде выгнать людей и отомстить. Многие пришли помочь нам, но лидер людей решил нанести удар первым, собрал все свои военные машины и напал.

Краткое изображение огромного роя вертолётов, покидавшего колонию, заполнило экран, а затем снова исчезло.

— Великая битва началась, — продолжала Мо'ат. — Многие небесные люди и многие На'ви были убиты, но мы победили. Мы сокрушили ваши машины и вашего лидера.

Возникли нечёткие трясущиеся кадры, на которых можно было разглядеть, как конвертоплан, ранее уничтоживший дерево Оматикайя, закружился в смертельном вихре, полыхая, как спичка, а затем утонул в густых кронах джунглей.

— Да! — неожиданно закричал мальчик, заставив Сашу вздрогнуть. — Так им!

— Битва была выиграна, — сказала Мо'ат. — Небесные люди отступили к своей крепости. На'ви собрали ещё больше сил, чтобы ясно показать людям, что их место отныне не здесь. Но не все мы хотели, чтобы пролилось больше крови. Мы слишком много мстили. Мы хотели, чтобы люди покинули наш мир. Тысячи душ, запертые в крепости, были в нашей милости. Мы могли бы убить их всех, но мы предложили им возможность уйти. Новый вождь небесных был мудрее старого и принял наше предложение. Люди сели на свой корабль и улетели. И даже сейчас они всё ещё возвращаются к вам.

— Хвала Эйве, — прошептал Манак.

Саша оживилась, с замиранием в сердце ожидая дальнейших вестей.

— Мы рассказываем вам об этом, чтобы вы поняли: у нас нет желания сражаться с вами, небесными людьми, но это наш мир. Он принадлежит На'ви. Вы не можете прийти и забрать его. Даже малую часть. Если вы попытаетесь, мы вновь будем сражаться с вами. Мы знаем, что у вас много ужасного оружия, но, если вы вернётесь, мы отдадим свои жизни ради нашего дома. — Мо'ат ненадолго замолчала, словно позволив слушателям осознать её слова, а затем продолжила речь. — И так, мы говорим вам: оставьте нас в покое! Некоторые из учёных людей сказали нам, что серые камни могут быть найдены в небесах подле нашего мира. Возьмите их, если желаете! Мы не хотим быть вашими врагами. Многие из вашего племени оказались хорошими людьми, и они доказали своими делами и словами — мы можем жить в мире и дружбе. Могут наступить времена, когда мы примем вас в нашем мире, и встретим вас, как братьев и сестёр. Мы верим и надеемся, что этот день наступит. Но если вы вернётесь без приглашения… опасайтесь за свою жизнь.

— Немыслимо, просто немыслимо… и прекрасно, — тихо бубнил Манак, вынув из кармана блокнот и старомодную ручку, оставляя там какие-то пометки.

— Наконец, я хочу сказать вам, что не все небесные люди были вынуждены уйти. Некоторым из тех, кого мы знаем, как наших соратников, было позволено остаться. Это то, что они просили и чего желали. Они будут говорить с вами сейчас о том, почему они сделали такой выбор. Они хотят попрощаться с теми, кого любят.

Мо'ат отошла в сторону, и камера наклонилась, угол обзора увеличился, выхватив множество людей, стоявших возле Цахик. Поражала разница в размерах между ними и На'ви. Пока бы вы не увидели их бок о бок, с трудом бы давалось осознать это.

Первым выступил худощавый мужчина с изящной бородой, проглядывавшейся из-под маски экзокомплекта.

— Приветствую, я Норман Спеллман, — сказал он поначалу так легко и непринуждённо, что очень выбивалось на фоне трагичной и глубокой речи Цахик. — Я здесь, на Пандоре, по своей собственной воле. Я решил не возвращаться на Землю. На'ви — добрые и чуткие создания, за своих они горой. То, что Мо'ат сказала вам, это правда. Преступления ОПР в этом чудесном мире обличены, и я рад этому. Ведь эта трагедия, забравшая столько жизней, наконец, заставит вас прислушаться и осознать, как низко пало человечество. Одумайтесь и не приносите нам зла. Это мой Народ теперь и я готов сражаться за него…

Он сделал паузу, с грустью опустив голову, а затем вновь посмотрел на камеру.

— Мама, папа… Я знаю, что это сложно. Вы не хотели, чтобы я прилетел сюда, но, в первую очередь, я счастлив здесь. Это мой выбор, и я верю в его правильность. Я очень люблю вас и, надеюсь, когда-нибудь мы вновь встретимся. Ни здесь, так на той стороне…

Со слезами на глазах Спеллман отступил. Молодая девушка шагнула вперёд и сделала очень похожее заявление. Затем последовали другие. Саша была поражена тем, что эти люди действительно захотели остаться. После всего пережитого решиться на такой шаг… Сколько же их было?

Темнокожий мужчина подошёл к камере. Он выглядел так же, как…

— Максим…, — просипела девушка.

— Кто? — удивлённо спросил Манак.

— Это мой брат! — вскрикнула Саша. — О, нет, Макс, нет-нет! Зачем…?

Она нетвёрдой походкой приблизилась к телевизионной панели, касаясь ладонью изображения её родного брата.

— Я хочу повторить то, что говорили другие, — сказал Макс. — Пандора — это бесценное сокровище. Прошу, не потеряйте его в погоне за своими алчными желаниями. А моей семье: попробуй понять, что я делаю, Ра. Пожалуйста, не горюй из-за моего решения. — Лицо Максима расчертили дорожки слёз. — Я люблю тебя, сестрёнка, и всегда буду любить, независимо от того, насколько мы далеко друг от друга. Возможно, когда-нибудь мы снова встретимся. Прощай.

— Макс!

Девушка рухнула на колени. Лицо Саши медленно исказилось, а глаза превратились в плачущие щёлки. Из её горла вырвался пронзительный и совершенно нечеловеческий стон.

Манак, к удивлению Кьянуша, подошёл к Саше вплотную, опустился на колено и обнял её.

— Друг мой, позволь мне быть факелом твоим, освещающим путь из тьмы. И, если понадобится, мы вместе сожжём улицы Вавилона.

— Ч-что? — пролепетала заплаканная девушка, не разобрав его слов.

— Мы на пороге новых свершений, дитя, время сейчас самое подходящее, — улыбнулся Манак Гупта, а в глазах его дышало пламя.


	19. Chapter 19

Глава 19

Дни казались тусклыми и оцепенелыми, дожди не прекращались. Эти дни, проведённые в основном в обществе ухоженных костюмчиков то одного, то другого секретаря, осторожных молодых и организованных старых людей с автоматическими улыбками и плотно свёрнутыми зонтами поднимали дурноту.

Но отвратительнее стало лишь сейчас.

Ричард Мэйсон сидел неподвижно, уставившись неприятным и неотвязным взглядом на замершую картинку на дисплее. Максим Патэл. Брат его женщины и предатель. Саша ведь не знала об этом, и не могла знать, но… Ричард скрестил ноги и руки, затем крепок сжал ладони и в конце концов вскочил из кресла. Внутри он кипел. Макс оказался изменником. Саша был преднамеренно уволена, с отметкой в личном деле — «угроза безопасности». Связаны ли ты эти два события? Есть ли наводки? Отсутствуют, помимо совершенно бесполезных домыслов. И Ванхоутен не сказал и слова! Одной из мыслей Ричарда было желание подняться в кабинет босса, схватить его за лацканы пиджака и потребовать информацию о местонахождении Саши. Другая же подсказывала ему не спешить и действовать рационально. И он заставил себя сидеть. Он знал Ванхоутена достаточно хорошо, чтобы понимать — старик никогда не отреагирует на такую пошлую и прямую угрозу — за исключением того, что Ричарда возьмут под стражу. Поэтому он глубоко вздохнул, усмиряя гнев, и продолжил смотреть видео.

Ещё две дюжины человек запечатлели последние прощальные слова родному миру. Они говорили о разном, но всё-таки об одном и том же. О людях на Земле, ставших жертвами духовной глухоты. Фанатичные заявления, подумал Ричард. Если бы эти отщепенцы и были правы, сами принципы, по которым взрослело человечество, нельзя разбавить, примирить с противоположными. Вы либо с нами, либо против нас. Иного вам не дано. Но слова этих людей, намеренно оставшихся в чуждом мире, определённо выбивали почву из-под ног Ричарда. Он пытался честно разобраться: почему? В их речи никаких красноречивых убеждений, никаких впечатляющих метафор, никаких призывов к интуиции, просто последовательность слов, которые непреложно вытекают одно из другого. Безупречная цепочка рассуждений, но порождающая лишь изящные фантазии. Они говорят о возможностях?

— Это Джейк Салли, — в кадре возник мужчина в коляске.

Салли! Недоносок, ставший искрой восстания.

— У меня нет никого на Земле, чтобы попрощаться с ними. А для остальных землян я повторю предупреждение, чтобы оно было для вас кристально ясным. Не суйтесь к нам без приглашения: мы сможем значительно затруднить ваше пребывание здесь. Кроме того, я хотел бы сообщить руководству ОПР, что здесь в Адских Вратах хранится около восьми тысяч тонн готового продукта — репарация за вашу деятельность, можете так думать. — Мужчина улыбнулся. — В любом случае, есть кое-какие детали, которые мы могли обсудить с вами, а взамен вы бы могли получить минерал ближайшим рейсом. Наш суверенитет в обмен на вашу политическую и экономическую стабильность в ближайшее десятилетие или вроде того. Честная сделка, как по мне. Мизерное количество минерала я начну отправлять сразу же по прибытии нового рейса — ответа от вас ждать долго, поэтому не затягивайте с решением…

Чуть позже в кабинете Ванхоутена вновь состоялась встреча с Лори.

— Действительно беспорядок, — рассмеялся Лори Дьюк.

— Не вижу ничего смешного, — резанул его холодным взглядом Ванхоутен. — И такого щелчка по носу хватит. Мы недооценили этих крыс из подполья. Слишком широкая огласка добавит проблем. Уже добавила. Избавимся от них: достаточно прекратить взаимность, контролировать больше информации, убедиться, что она движется односторонне. Взять под свой надзор базы данных частных лиц.

— Конечно, мистер Ванхоутен, — с иронией сказал Дьюк, — нужно будет программировать общество. Только самые умные и знающие поймут, что происходит, и начнут жаловаться. Поэтому понадобятся массовая пропаганда и популистское негодование, направленные против руководителей частных фирм, корпораций, государственных деятелей, учёных и других профессионалов, которых следует именовать заносчивой элитой. И наконец… когда гражданские служащие и технические специалисты потеряют доверие замшелой публики, надо отрезать остальные, как бы выразиться, сословия от информационной петли, взять под свой полный контроль все сети, средства связи, камеры наблюдения и правительственные агентства — и ура! Тирания восторжествовала — та, которая просуществует тысячелетия! — Тут Лори напустил на себя расстроенный вид и чуть ли не плача, но при том улыбаясь глазами, спросил. — Или я не прав, отче?

— Знаю, — прорычал Ванхоутен. — Прошу меня простить, мистер Дьюк, зарвался. Я слишком устал и злюсь, чтобы мыслить ясно. — Он шумно выдохнул. — Я уверен, что председатель захочет созвать заседание утром.

Лори пожал плечами.

— Только вы там впустую время не потратьте, мистер Ванхоутен. Мы и так многое упустили. И ещё, — он искоса с недоверием взглянул на сохранявшего молчание Ричарда, — дезинформация — проклятие с древнейшими корнями. Оно усовершенствовалось с возникновением современных возможностей лгать, порождая у миллионов людей параноидальный страх перед тем, что угодно заказчику. Граждане уже не умеют опровергать ложь истиной. Разучились. — Он кашлянул. — И знаете, я не припомню, чтобы наша культура была настолько скомпрометирована контролем правящих классов. Корпоративные новости полностью под контролем — полная капитуляция либерального класса перед интересами становящейся всё более выше элиты. И началось это не с разросшейся в ОГА страны, павшей перед объединённой мощью Евразии. Определённо, всё, воплощённое сегодня, как минимум уходит корнями во времена Второй Мировой. Идеологическая траектория, представляющая интересы деловых кругов и демонстрирующая запрос на глобальную гегемонию, была сформирована тогда при бурном развитии военно-промышленного комплекса. И мы пользуемся этими дарами. Они наше… кредо. Понимаете, к чему я веду?

Ванхоутен мрачно кивнул Лори.

— Могли бы обойтись и без ликбеза. Тогда сделаем так…

И тут он жестом отпустил Ричарда, распорядившись тому заняться документацией о роботизированной технике, готовящейся к отправке на Пандору.

Ричард поднялся на ноги, довольный оправданным бегством. Ему всё тяжелее давалась немота, которой он встречал начальника; непрошенные слова так и рвались с его губ.

Он вышел из кабинета и отправился к лифту. За прозрачной оболочкой лифтовой капсулы пролетали галереи, оранжереи, открытые офисные пространства, зоны отдыха и проживания, и производственно-научные цеха. Одно огромное здание, где все соединены вместе. Связаны.

Ему бы следовало вернуться к себе домой, отдохнуть и расслабиться. Но сна не было ни в одном глазу. Какого чёрта он собирается делать? Если бы он столкнулся с Ванхоутеном, призывая его к ответу, тот либо всё бы отрицал, либо просто сказал бы ему забыть о Саше. В любом случае у Ричарда не было никаких прочных доказательств и внушительного рычага давления на своего босса.

Забыть? Это не вопрос выбора. Всё из-за любви?

Ричард впервые попытался осмыслить свою тяжёлую и остро царапающую сердце озабоченность потерей Саши. Дело не только в физической близости. Всякий раз при мысли о Саше у него начинало сосать под ложечкой. Какой же он подлец! Она готовилась к новой жизни с человеком, которого любит, а он всё выжидает, с каждым мгновением обрывая нити, связывающие их, разлучённых неведомым случаем. Но что бы он мог сделать и на что пойти, чтобы вернуть Сашу? Отказаться от своей карьеры? Противостоять Ванхоутену в открытую? Пойти к отцу? Рискнуть жизнью? Играя в русскую рулетку — перебирая варианты — Ричард покинул штаб-квартиру ОПР со мыслью: «Мне нужна настоящая помощь».

«Очевидно, что она готовилась кропотливо, изучала всё, что имеет отношение к председателю совета директоров и к вам, как главе СБ; а после и приближённых, где в их сетях лишь одна ложь. Она, вероятно, обошла всех остальных и далёко не с каждым говорила лично, в основном через посредников. Кто-то по секрету рассказал ей о слухах и навёл на след, распутывая который, она вышла на действительно полезных людей и информацию, которую те могли предоставить. За оговорённую цену, естественно. Она выкрадывала данные о закрытых для широких глаз проектах, личную переписку менеджеров среднего и высшего звена, голосовые записи и прочие персоналии, а также данные с камер видеонаблюдения. Нам до сих пор очень сложно составить карту изъятого ею материала, но и так ясно, что компромата там хоть отбавляй. Очень подготовленная девочка. Вычислить её, заранее не зная о её деятельности, было бы очень сложно. За что и благодарим вас и вашу природную подозрительность. Порой и невдомёк, что гонялись мы всё же не за ней, а за этой учёной-анархисткой из АМТ, впрочем, эта дама уже у вас на блюдечке. Но есть обоснованные опасения. То ли нам мерещатся ужасы и единственное, что грозит стабильности нашей корпорации, это поддаться на провокацию, уколовшись об их подпольную деятельность, то ли…»

Элай пробежал глазами последние строчки сообщения, доставленного ему по старинке на бумаге, и сразу же, воспользовавшись пепельницей для гостей, сжёг его.

Неподвижные стальные глаза смотрели прямо вперёд на догорающие комочки пепла. Затем мускулы на лице Элая расслабились, и он от души расхохотался, словно как никогда в жизни. Вытерев выступившую от смеха слезу, он тихо прошептал в пустоту:

— Не самый благородный вариант так покончить со всем этим дерьмом, но, думаю, пора на пенсию…

По вопросу кризиса на Пандоре она определённо выступала против Ванхоутена и мнения совета директоров, подверженного влиянию председателя. И Саша была одним из её сотрудников. Можно ли ожидать от неё конкретной помощи? Есть лишь единственный способ выяснить!

Когда поезд бесшумно остановился у нужной станции и эскалатор повёз Ричарда мимо платформы, с которой сквозь застеклённый купол открывался шикарный вид на новостройку элитного жилого комплекса с выходом на океан.

Он уже чётко определился в своих дальнейших действиях и отступать не желал.

Улицы были далеко не пустынны, что вполне очевидно для центра многомиллионного мегаполиса, где жизнь кипит двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Ричард поднял глаза, и в его зрачках отразился многоцветный блеск: многие небоскрёбы, как и всегда, сверкали бесчисленными огнями, их окна обладали специальным покрытием, сохраняющим солнечный свет.

Приближаясь к многоэтажному сооружению, подпирающему небеса, где расположилась искомая им квартира, Ричард невольно отметил усиливающиеся в нём параноидальные чувства. Будто бы каждый человек, находившийся в прямой видимости, безотрывно следил за ним. Инстинктивно, поддаваясь необоснованному страху, он запетлял, собираясь подняться с другого входа. Глупое поведение, достойное наивного ребёнка. Ему не укрыться от слежки, если таковая ведётся: ни в реальности, ни в сети.

Получить доступ к служебному лифту проблем не составило, учитывая его уровень допуска.

Домофон не отвечал и после третьего звонка. Но на пятый раз дисплей на двери вспыхнул, выцепив едва различимое в полумраке комнаты лицо: заспанное и недовольное поздним визитом незваного гостя.

— Мистер Мэйсон? — пробурчала женщина. — Что привело вас ко мне в такой час?

— Мадам Пальсен, пожалуйста, могу я войти? — Он ненадолго замолк. Ему было стыдно или, по крайней мере, неловко; Ричард только сейчас понял, как сильно он волнуется, пересекая точку невозврата. — Мне нужно поговорить с вами о Саше Патэл. — И добавил, спохватившись. — Я один.

— Знаю. — После некоторой заминки загадочно произнесла женщина. — Хорошо, всего минуту.

Он ждал там под дверью, нервничал, вытирая о штанины вспотевшие руки, пока дверь не открылась. Пальсен была одета по-домашнему — в халат и тапочки. Её серо-седые волосы были в беспорядке. Она впустила его и закрыла дверь.

— Вы нашли мисс Патэл? — спросила она.

— Ещё нет. — Он осторожно огляделся. — Здесь безопасно говорить?

Она удивлённо вскинула бровь.

— Прослушивается ли квартира, вы имеете в виду? На самом деле, да.

Ричард побледнел, но Пальсен протянула руку и успокаивающе положила ему на плечо.

— Не волнуйтесь, они слышат только сгенерированные голоса и ничего, чтобы могло скомпрометировать меня или вас, пришедшего сюда тайком, будто героя-любовника.

— Простите…

Она улыбнулась.

— Кофе или чай? Может, что покрепче?

— Знаете, для такой личности, как вы, — проигнорировал её вопросы Ричард, — пользующейся дурной славой у вышестоящих должностных лиц ОПР, я ожидал увидеть здесь десятки опытных головорезов, хранящих ваш покой.

— О, да, кофе с капелькой коньяка будет хорошим решением. — Снова улыбнулась Пальсен и указал ему на гостиную. — Присядьте и расслабьтесь, мистер Мэйсон.

Он прикусил язык, понимая свою неотёсанность и невежливость по отношению к хозяйке, и послушно проследовал в гостиную, где сел в кресло и стал терпеливо ждать. Она вернулась с двумя чашками горячих напитков: ему кофе, себе чай.

— Раз вы её не нашли, тогда что вы делаете здесь? — спросила она, садясь на диван.

— Я кое-что узнал, — не стал вихлять Ричард. — Вы видели трансляцию с Пандоры?

Она рассмеялась.

— Весь совет её видел. И на данный момент пара сотен миллионов человек по всей планете. В считаные дни их станет больше.

— Вы видели людей, которые оставляли свои послания?

— Ах, да, понимаю, к чему вы клоните. Блудный братец.

— Они очень близки, — сказал Ричард. — И я… обнаружил, что личное дело Саши аннулировано, в связи с угрозой безопасности для ОПР. Мне нечем крыть, но я полагаю, что эти два факта взаимосвязаны: предательство брата на Пандоре и опасность интересам ОПР со стороны сестры на Земле. Но какая опасность от простой девушки им грозит, конечно, я предположить не могу. Не складывается эта версия.

Пальсен, может быть, и выглядела впечатлённой этой новостью, но от Ричарда не ускользнула некоторая фальшивость её эмоций. Сказывалась её усталость.

— О, это наверняка показалось бы невероятным, но семейные узы в наши дни столь же крепки, как и в стародавние времена, хотя и приобрели они более материалистический оттенок, нежели духовный. Элай вполне мог сложить одно с другим и сыграть на опережение.

— Саша никогда не участвовала в какой-либо подрывной деятельности! — воскликнул Ричард. — Она учёный. Хорошая девушка, чурающаяся насилия, боли и тёмных закоулков ваших политических игрищ. Какую угрозу в ней могло увидеть моё руководство!?

Пальсен равнодушно пожала плечами.

— Дети расплачиваются за ошибки родителей. Отцы и матери, дедушки и бабушки страдают за дела родственного им преступника. Адаптация вины, как я это называю. Или вы живёте в каком-то другом мире?

Ричард не верящим взглядом уставился на Пальсен.

— Вы… одобряете это? Ваша сотрудница исчезла в мгновение ока… Вы, я уверен, узнали это ещё задолго до меня, но врали мне в лицо тогда при первой встрече…

— Нет, мистер Ричард, я в бешенстве. — Сурово произнесла Пальсен. — Я злюсь, что член моего отдела был вышвырнут без моего ведома, но в свете последних событий я сомневаюсь, что смогла бы спасти её карьеру, даже если бы меня проинформировали. Мы живём в опасные времена, молодой человек. И, хоть я забегаю вперёд, отмечу, что она не единственная, кому пришлось исчезнуть… Не понимаю, как эти события прошли мимо вас и не вызвали вопросов?

Ричард открыл было рот, но затем захлопнул, он не знал, что сказать.

Анна Пальсен склонила голову набок и взглянул на него как-то странно, то ли с жалостью, то ли с пониманием и сочувствием.

— Тебе удалось связаться с ней, узнать хоть что-то ещё?

— Нет, — просто ответил он, погрузив лицо в ладони, — растворилась в… нигде.

На лице Пальсен появилось хмурое выражение.

— Когда людей увольняют, это одно, но, когда их заставляют исчезать, это что-то другое.

— О чём вы? — встрепенулся Ричард.

— Соперники в игре способны на грязные выходки, дабы повысить свои шансы на победу.

Неожиданная догадка пронеслась в его голове.

— Силовой вариант решения конфликта.

— Угу, дорогой план, но крайне необходимый для поддержания гегемонии ОПР в отдельно взятых секторах планеты. Иначе, по их мнению, всё рухнет. Но я так не думаю. — Пальсен задумчиво постучала пальцем по щеке. — После второй встречи председатель немного поболтал со мной, пытаясь окольными путями надавить на меня и заставить отказаться от моих возражений по поводу применения силы. Конечно, это не сработало. Я буквально протащила свою позицию через четыре заседания, и я ожидаю, что проведу в фаворитах ещё как минимум одно, впрочем, я понимаю, что мне попросту потакают, не воспринимая мои планы, как значимые для возобновления эффективной добычи минерала без долгосрочных издержек. — Пальсен вздохнула. — Я не боюсь, мистер Мэйсон, и у меня много поддержки, хоть и таит она день ото дня, но я в большей безопасности, чем могло бы показаться. Тем не менее... Элай обычно забывает об этом и ранит тех, кто не имеет отношения к делу, но вполне может заставить меня волноваться. Так что, несмотря на адаптацию вины, могу с абсолютной уверенностью заявить, что всё это, с большой долей вероятности, никак не связанно с предательством её брата.

Ричард был совершенно сбит с толку.

— Она, — он умоляюще воздел руки, — стала разменной монетой в вашем с ним противостоянии?

— Вероятно, да. Он решил, что мы близки, что она мой личный помощник, возможно, она рядом со мной, как та, о ком я забочусь. — Пальсен сделала паузу и смутилась на мгновение. — Извини, это было ужасно с мой стороны, не так ли?

Он стиснул зубы, до боли, до хруста, ощущая беспомощность, презрение к этой женщине и своему боссу, бывшему ему почти что отцом, когда родного таковым называть не хотелось. Может, ему следует этого стыдиться? Стыдиться, что не был откровенен со своими желаниями, что не предпринял нужные шаги, когда стоило их сделать. Как можно было сидеть, сложа руки, когда дорогой тебе человек в опасности?

— Я не подразумеваю, что меня не волнует судьба мисс Патэл. — Спустя некоторое время подала голос Пальсен. — Но Элай, вероятно, предполагал, что у нас с ней гораздо более тесные отношения, чем они были на самом деле. Заставить кого-то близкого мне исчезнуть — он думал, что меня это испугает и заставит идти на уступки, действовать необдуманно.

Пальсен выпрямилась с решительным взглядом на её лице.

— Он жестоко просчитался в этом. Пострадало много хороших людей, не только Саша — непростительно и прискорбно.

— Я в царстве хищников…, — припомнил он свои ранние размышления.

Женщина кивнула, одобряя такое сравнение.

— А ныне хочешь окунуться в эту тёмную бездну с головой?

— Нет-нет…, — он потряс головой, сокрушённо опустив её, чувствуя себя трусом. — Я просто… хочу найти её…

— Тогда скажи эти слова, Ричард, — Пальсен протянула к нему руки и ладонями приподняла его опущенную голову. — Скажи эти избитые и напыщенные, но ещё не потерявшие своей силы слова.

Сначала он не понял, чего она от него хотела, но затем, почти не задумываясь, выпалил.

— Я люблю её...

— И я охотно верю вам, молодой человек. Все глупости мы совершаем во имя неё. — Она поднялась с дивана. — Знаешь, никто не взрослеет. Это подлая ложь. Люди меняются. Идут на компромиссы. Запутываются в ситуациях, в которые не собирались попадать. Худо-бедно притираются… И одно из чувств их не взрослеющего «я» остаётся с ними навсегда, порой лишь слабо тлея, а иногда возгораясь бушующим пламенем, оставляющим после себя пустоту. Сохрани это чувство в себе, как можно дольше… не позволяя огоньку угаснуть или наоборот — разгореться диким пламенем и превратить тебя в пепел.

— Я не понимаю ваши метафоры, мадам. Я пришёл лишь с одной просьбой: вы поможете мне найти Сашу? — с надеждой взглянул на неё Ричард.

Пальсен вопросительно посмотрела в ответ.

— Разве мои слова неочевидны? Возвращайся домой… Ричи. Выспись, отдохни и приступай к работе. Ожидание не всегда есть плохо.

Глаза Ричарда удивлённо распахнулись, он едва мог молвить и слово. Ощущение дежавю: жгучее, ирреальное. Он растерялся, ещё не осознавая, где уже слышал эти слова.

— Я знаю, тебе просто нужно было поговорить с кем-то. Потому сейчас вернись в свой мир и сосредоточься на делах насущных, а я погляжу одним глазком, что можно было бы сделать в нашей непростой ситуации. Давай, утро мудрее вечера, или как там говорилось в той старой поговорке…

— Хотя бы… Если я найду её, вы сможете предпринять какие-либо шаги, чтобы защитить Сашу от преследования?

— Всё возможно, не хочу обещать и обнадёживать, а теперь уходи, — сейчас её холодный тон не выказывал и намёка на возражения. — Кстати, запомни её настоящее имя — Рада. Так называл её только брат и родители…, и я теперь…

Ричард стушевался окончательно. Её двоякое отношение к нему и теме их разговора, и ведомые самим чёртом слова выбивали почву из-под его ног. Он коротко поблагодарил её и затем поспешил покинуть эту квартиру, ставшую мистически негостеприимной. На пороге Пальсен окликнула его и произнесла:

— И не делай ничего опрометчивого, Ричи… Нельзя винить в этой катастрофической ситуации только одного человека.

Он дёрнулся, испуганно взглянув на неё, и ускорил шаг.

Она проследила глазами за ссутулившейся спиной молодого человека, утонувшего в проёме лифтовой капсулы, и подумала: «Очередная душа, припёртая к стенке. Чего ещё можно желать, ведь так, Элай?»


	20. Chapter 20

Глава 20

— Честно говоря, я был очень удивлён, услышав от вас о том, что происходит.

И вновь стерильно чистый кабинет, аккуратные ряды полок с книгами, двое собеседников. Частный уголок, где двое могут обсудить судьбы миров.

— Это правда, — Элай поморщился, — в последнее время дела идут непредсказуемо, но жизнь продолжается — и бизнес тоже.

Талон Бейн никогда не был похож на солдата, и без формы выглядел как потасканный серыми буднями бухгалтер. Но страна, выходцем из которой он был, хорошо послужила интересам растущей корпорации в прошлом и верность её гражданина — конечно, оплачиваемая — могла послужить и на сей раз.

— Верно, — сказал Бейн, — но после неожиданного заявления из другого мира мне трудно поверить, что вам могли потребоваться наши услуги.

— Нет, мистер Бейн, вы всё правильно поняли, вы здесь только поэтому. Вы всегда были достаточно проницательным человеком.

— Вы действительно намереваетесь применить силу против На'ви? Сейчас? На улицах многих городов высыпали внезапные митинги протестов против ига дьявольской ОПР. Сыплются обвинения и в сторону правительственных органов, сквозь пальцы глядящих на творящееся безобразие. Знаете, нахожу это забавным.

Ванхоутен криво улыбнулся.

— Понимаю почему, мистер Бейн. Все эти обыватели — равнодушные лицемеры. Когда разразился кризис на южноамериканском контенте, гибли народы и страны, — он лукаво посмотрел на собеседника, как бы указывая, что кооперация их и его раннего руководства в ответе за всё происходившее, — а они с напускной яростью подавали голос, чётко понимая, что без природных ресурсов этих стран их народы ждут голод и увядание. Видимо, сейчас народ сыт, одет и обут. Они ещё не осознали, что их ждёт в будущем, если наш план провалится.

— Каково их безумие! — Талон покачал головой.

— Но всё же вы правы. Негативная волна общественного мнения после сообщения от На'ви, которую нам так и не удалось прикрыть, оказалась трудно описуемой, в отличие от всего, что я видел раньше. В дюжине разных стран уже начались свои официальные расследования в отношении деятельности наших филиалов на их территории — всё по надуманной причине. Этот кавардак даже превзошёл реакцию населения на заявление частных изданий о том, что поставки минерала могут прекратиться, серьёзно повлияв на мировую промышленность, а следом и экономику, и достаток граждан, отбросив нас к предвоенным годам двадцать первого века. Начались беспорядки и паника в финансовых секторах. Предсказуемо и неотвратимо.

Элай вновь поморщился. Он подозревал, что на протяжении многих лет, успокаивая взъерошенные перья сердитых «петушков», он постепенно потеряет хватку и изъест свои нервы.

Заключительное совещание для окончательного принятия решения о возвращении на Пандору откладывалось из-за внезапного вмешательства агентов АМТ, а председатель разводил руками. Старик сдавал позиции. Ванхоутен теперь чётко понимал, что время истекает и действовать нужно быстро или… бросить всё на половине пути.

— Но сейчас сосредоточимся на главном, мистер Бейн, ваше участие будет таким же анонимным, как всегда. И вы правы: о прямом противостоянии аборигенам не может быть и речи. Потому мы и начали искать менее затратные и при том более изящные методы…

Брови Талона поднялись с выражением скептицизма.

— Мистер Ванхоутен, вы уже ознакомились с нашими наработками, представленными вам ранее. ДНК и структура клеток биологических видов Пандоры достаточно гибки и иммунны: земные вирусы не могут повлиять на них и наоборот…, — его губы разошлись в отнюдь недоброй улыбке. — Нет, понимаю, вам неинтересны эти детали. Тогда скажу прямо: мы попытаемся изготовить для вас… «продукт», несмотря на то, что это будет очень серьёзным вызовом нашим способностям. Ну а безнравственность такого решения останется на нашей с вами совести. И ни на чьей более…

— Вы правы, — холодно кивнул Элай, — но это не расовая чистка, как вы могли бы подумать.

— Нет? — удивлённо спросил Талон.

— Конечно нет, — твёрдо сказал Ванхоутен. — Это было бы, как вы отметили, безнравственно, и мы бы никогда не попросили вас создать нечто подобное, хотя я не пытаюсь скрывать, что мы рассматривали и такой вариант.

Бейн позволил себе тонко улыбнуться. После нескольких минут разговора он уже понял, что начинает уважать Ванхоутена. На этой бедной планете есть всего несколько десятков человек, к которым он относится так же, и это поистине увлекательно.

— Простите, я оказался недостаточно проницательным, каким вы меня охарактеризовали. Я теперь отчётливо уяснил, что вы — не ваш прямолинейный предшественник, любивший действовать по одному и тому же сценарию. Значит вы говорили, как я понял, о живой природе?

Элай удовлетворённо кивнул.

— Интерес представляют небольшое количество животных различных видов, которые оказались очень эффективны в противостоянии нам. Без них На'ви — просто дремучие обезьяны с каменным оружием. Мы хотели бы, чтобы вы разработали то, что сделало бы этих животных… безвредными. Но основное поле деятельности — растительный мир. Непосредственно сами аборигены нас волнуют в последнюю очередь, но мы будем не против ваших изысканий и в этом направлении.

— Вам нужна защита, а не уничтожение ваших будущих активов, да?

— Да, та же пандорианская флора — источник ресурсов и прибыли. Глупо потерять источник изобилия.

— Понимаю, такое дело быстро разрешило бы ваши проблемы, избавив от необходимости вести затяжную войну с племенами. Однако я сомневаюсь, что наши исследователи имеют много информации об этих существах и биосфере в целом.

— Не проблема, — взмахнул ладонью Элай. — Мы можем предоставить вам всё, что вам нужно: от мелких образцов животных и растений до целых, поддерживаемых в искусственной коме экземпляров.

— Вот это да! Уже не терпится приступить… То есть я не могу пообещать моментального результата, но с вашей поддержкой это возможно реализовать в короткие сроки. Боюсь лишь вопрос в цене…

— Другого я и не ожидал, — ухмыльнулся Элай. — Хорошо, деньги и ресурсы не имеют значения. У нас этого в достатке. Мы обеспечим вас всем необходимым.

Талон почесал подбородок и сказал наставническим тоном.

— Но помните: один вредитель способен уничтожить то, что возведено многими руками. Нужны тысячи профессионалов, чтобы противостоять опасности, выпущенной одним недоброжелательным биотехнологом. На нашей стороне элемент неожиданности плюс хрупкость их экосистемы со многими её уязвимыми точками, куда можно нанести удар. Они усилили одну из своих сторон, ослабив другие. Видовое изобилие Пандоры станет её ахиллесовой пятой. При условии, что вы готовы к внезапным последствиям. Наши технологии совершенны, но мы не богоподобные инженеры, способные предусмотреть все побочные эффекты «продукта».

Элай очень хотел прислушаться к замечанию, сделанному его собеседником. Множество прецедентов на Земле, включая и вмешательство ОПР в венесуэльский кризис десятилетие назад, заставляли с опаской относится к тому, чем он занимался сейчас. Но время было отнюдь не на их стороне.

Он внимательно посмотрел на собеседника. Предложение Талона Бейна главного военного биоинженера подконтрольного ОПР селекционно-генетического центра «Селкет» продиктовано не лояльностью интересам совета директоров. Он проверяет серьёзность намерений руководства крупнейшей корпорации мира, а точнее, непоколебимость одного из них — Ванхоутена.

Элай поднялся на ноги. Бейн тоже так поступил.

— Мы готовы нести на своих плечах такое бремя — не впервой.

— Рад это слышать, — произнёс Талон. — Как сказал один забытый историей человек: судьба вынуждает нас защищать тех, кого мы презираем, уничтожая тех, кто нам нравится.

И на том они крепко пожали друг другу руки.

После встречи с Бейном Элай направился в соседний кабинет, где работал Ричард.

— Как идут дела?

Парень вздрогнул и поднял на него усталые глаза. Что-то неясное блеснуло в его взгляде: страх, боль и безнадёга. Ванхоутен нахмурился.

— Хорошо, сэр. Я просто собираю все эти отчёты из отделов в окончательный проект для следующего заседания. Оно ещё в силе, полагаю?

— Да. Надеюсь, мы сможем наконец покончить с этим.

Он подошёл к офисному столу и взглянул через плечо Ричарда на консольный монитор.

— Можешь удалить разделы о роботизированных сторожевых устройствах для лёгкой и тяжёлой техники. Они нас более не волнуют.

— Да, сэр.

Ричард послушно выполнил его указания, не поднимая глаз. Парень был в тупике и отвлечён в последнее время — все ещё думает об этой чёртовой девушке. Он понимал, что действовал грубо, но тогда сомнениям не было места. Враг оказался слишком близко к секретам корпорации. И многое умыкнул.

Он вздохнул, смотря на Ричарда, выглядевшего побитым псом. Молодые люди настолько одержимы таким эфемерными вещами, как любовь. Убеждены, что она настоящая, единственная и незабываемая. Конечно, это был вздор, и Ричард, в конце концов, нашёл бы себе другую, забыв о двуличной девочке с фамилией Патэл. Избавиться от неё было правильным решением, даже если бы это не оказало желаемого воздействия на доктора Пальсен: старая летучая мышь оспаривала все и без того перевранные цифры, которые скармливали ей специалисты, и она не выказала не единого признака того, что будет спокойно подчиняться в предстоящем заседании совета директоров. Вместе с Патэл ряды сотрудников ОПР тем или иным способом «покинуло» около шести десятков людей, замешанных в деятельности АМТ, заставив тех всполошиться. Это сильно ударило по их влиянию на решения совета, но старушка, изображая питбуля, вцепилась в ногу руководства и разжимать челюсти не желала.

— Ричард, тебе стоит расслабиться.

— Сэр? — парень удивлённо посмотрел на Элая.

— Ты можешь закончить утром. Я тоже не живу на работе и в последнее время спускаюсь в свой любимый паб и выпиваю несколько напитков, слушая устаревшие джазовые композиции. Мне было бы приятно, если бы и ты отдохнул. С тех пор, как начались неприятности с нашим делом, у тебя едва ли была возможность на достойный перерыв. Возьми пару дней отдыха и вернись домой, увидишься с отцом. Он часто звонит мне, интересуясь твоими успехами и коря своего непутёвого сына за то, что тот забыл, как он выразился, лицо своего отца.

Ричард выглядел ошеломлённым столь неожиданным заявлением Ванхоутена.

— Но сэр... тут столько работы…

— У меня есть другие люди в отделе, сынок, — рассмеялся Элай. — Ты мне очень помог, но ты не можешь быть в каждой бочке затычкой. Нецелесообразно подрывать здоровье полезных сотрудников. — Он положил руку на плечо Ричарда. — На меня оказывается большое давление, и иногда я забываю, сколько из этого давления просачивается на других людей. Также иногда я забываю поблагодарить их. Ты хорошо поработал для меня, Ричард. А теперь закругляйся и иди домой. Это приказ.

Выглядя невероятно озадаченным, Ричард подчинился. Он выключил терминал и, прихватив куртку, покинул кабинет, попрощавшись с Элаем.

Ванхоутен вздохнул и вернулся в свой кабинет. Сегодня у него не будет возможности расслабиться.

Он вышел в тёплые объятия сумерек, перекинув куртку через плечо. Грозно вопящая многотысячная толпа, сдерживаемая полицией и службой безопасности, выросла впереди.

Ах да, разумеется: протестующие, чья воля больше вызвана политическими соображениями, нежели собственными идеями. Декаданс, блажь, модное подражание другим. Переходят черту, да это и не нужно. Для них этот протест, вроде выхода из политической партии или отказа от гражданства или дезертирства. Что будет дальше: насколько уровень их искусственной ярости изменит в правильное русло общественное отношение к проблеме? Ни на йоту.

Ричард скорчил гримасу отвращения к ним.

— ОСТАВЬТЕ ПАНДОРУ В ПОКОЕ! ОСТАВЬТЕ ПАНДОРУ В ПОКОЕ! ГРЯЗНЫЕ ТАУТУТЭ! ОСТАВЬТЕ ПАНДОРУ В ПОКОЕ!

Минут через пятнадцать, обойдя эту массу народа, изливающуюся грязью, он оглянулся. Издалека это выглядело дико: пёстрая интермедия в кольце домов и шпиля штаб-квартиры, посреди города, живущего будничными заботами, — города, который атом за атомом выстроил себя из океана боли чужого народа и знает об этом, но отказывается признать в открытую. Соседние улицы выглядели по контрасту серыми и обыденными: никто не рядился в синих арлекинов с хвостами, никто не пускал голографических медуз и не пел песни на языке другого мира, однако то, что ощущал Ричард сейчас, затмевало натужный гнев и крикливую экзотику, выражаемую ослепшими в лицемерии людьми.

Благодаря неизвестному благожелателю, он обнаружил следы Саши…


	21. Chapter 21

Глава 21

Саша двигалась на почтительном расстоянии. Стоял тёплый вечер. Манака Гупту встречали около девяти тысяч сторонников с флуоресцентными плакатами, куда более различимыми в подступающих сумерках, чем если нести их днём. Плакаты одновременно переключались с «ДОЛОЙ ПРОИЗВОЛ ОПР!» до «НА'ВИ — НАШИ БРАТЬЯ И СЁСТРЫ!». Манак принимал рукопожатия и поцелуи; Саша, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стояла в сторонке, не отсвечиваясь.

Манак произнёс короткую речь; его полуседые волосы развевались на ветру. Он явно знал, как вести себя перед людьми и толпой: выглядеть достойно и властно, но не казаться строгим или заносчивым. До чего же крепкий дядька: после долгой бессонной ночи он выглядел бодро и энергично.

– Спасибо, что пришли на встречу, я очень тронут вашей заботой. Спасибо и тем, кто не поленился проделать долгий, утомительный путь на этот остров, чтобы присоединить свои голоса к нашей песне протеста против этих наглый сил, решивших сжечь мир наших братьев и сестёр. Там, — он ткнул пальцем в сторону шпиля штаб-квартиры ОПР, — собрались алчные люди, которые верят, будто могут сокрушить последние прибежища достоинства, источника духовности, последние бесценные тайны тараном своего технологического прогресса — перемолоть их Народ и нас всех в одно уравнение и записать на рекламном плакате, как дешёвый лозунг. Люди, которые считают, что можно взять все чудеса природы, все тайны сердца и объявить: «Оно всё здесь — в руках наших». Мы пришли, чтобы сказать им своё…

И толпа заорала: «НЕТ!»

Рядом с Сашей кто-то рассмеялся.

— Не могут разобраться в собственных желаниях и впустую роняют своё пресловутое достоинство.

Она обернулась. Говоривший был молодым человеком в серой плащевидной одежде. Он наклонил голову, белые зубы блеснули в улыбке. Кожа смуглая, глаза карие, как у Ричарда, скулы выступающие.

— Знаете, что он прежде работал на ОПР? — Чарли посмотрел на Манака так, будто знал его очень хорошо. — При таких рекомендациях мог бы вещать лекции в лучших университетах ОГА или Паназиатского конгломерата. Но не судьба… длинный язык его к чёрту привёл. Да ещё и проблемы с психическим здоровьем.

— Кто…

— Не беспокойся, Саша. Я от Ню.

Она невольно расслабилась. Это прозвище знали немногие приближённые, потому его словам можно было доверять.

— Вы — её сотрудник?

Он покачал головой.

— Не совсем так. Мы с ней знакомы, но лично никогда не встречались, что, впрочем, не помешало нам установить прочные взаимовыгодные отношения. Это она сказала мне назвать её Ню, чтобы ты не запаниковала. Кстати, меня зовут Чарльз. Чарльз Хавьер.

Он приветливо протянул ей руку, и Саша ответила рукопожатием.

— Чарльз — ваше настоящее имя?

— В той же степени, что и твоё… э-э, Рада?

Саша мрачно поморщилась, а Чарльз поспешил извиниться.

— Прости. Ох, давай на «ты». И зови меня Чарли, а то это Чарльз слишком чопорно звучит, будто я напомаженный дворецкий из английского особняка.

Она пожала плечами, косясь на вещавшего Манака.

— Как скажешь, Чарли. Тебе не опасно быть здесь? Протесты, бандитские стычки и беспорядки, агенты ОПР рыщут тут да там.

Его глаза превратились в блюдца в напускном удивлении.

— На катарском острове может происходить и что-то другое!? Шучу, тут безопаснее, чем в любом другом регионе мира, кстати. К тому же я и есть агент ОПР.

Саша посмотрела на него – будто пытаясь понять, действительно ли он шутит или нет. Затем оглянулась предостерегающе, как будто кто-то мог обратить внимание на их беседу.

— Меня тут все знают, не парься, — он махнул рукой на её опасения. — Я стал одним из них, втерелся в доверие. — Он сплюнул, достав сигарету и старую бензиновую зажигалку из кармана. — Будешь?

Та отрицательно качнула головой.

— Вот оно последнее прибежище для тех, кто хочет считать себя духовным интеллектуалами, — сказал он, затягиваясь сигаретой и указывая на толпу, — ни шиша не разумеющими в науках. Самые трогательные и жалкие из отбросов. Главным образом, это их ностальгия по тем временам, когда половиной мира распоряжались люди, чьё образование состояло из английского языка, перевранной новейшей истории и гольфа по выходным.

Саша иронически улыбнулась. Сейчас она совершенно не походила на испуганную девушку, которая прыгала по углам квартиры Манака, шарахаясь от каждого шороха.

— Они хотят только хорошего, правда? Они говорят, люди слепы к окружающему миру, полжизни зарабатывают на хлеб, полжизни предаются отупляющим развлечениям. Они хотят, чтобы все обитатели планеты обрели гармонию, разделили священный трепет перед загадками прекрасного мира Пандоры: её бесконечным многообразием биосферы, её мистической притягательностью и глубокой тайной бытия.

— Что ж, порой эти вещи приводят в трепет и меня. Однако… они хотят, чтобы наука отступилась от исследования всего, что повергает их в это дивное, необъяснимое состояние, чтобы перестали мы изымать из чужого мира то, без чего всё это веселье прекратится раз и навсегда. Но разве это не лицемерие? В конечном счёте их вовсе не волнует, что мы живём не в выдуманной сказке; они не хотят ущерба для окружающей среды, причём не нашего, а чужого мира, и менять свой образ жизни тоже не собираются. Это как животный мир, где льётся кровь. Хочешь прогресса — пролей её. Они все, не только этот ваш Манак, хотят такой истины, которая бы их устраивала, которая вызывала бы нужные чувства. И добиваются это отнюдь непростыми методами. Они страшнее сумасшедших из всё никак не могущего издохнуть Гринписа, таранящих на своих хлипких лодчонках нефтяные танкеры. Откровенная агрессия и ответ на скрытое насилие со стороны системы, которая ведёт мир на грань неотвратимой катастрофы — в такие слова стоит обличить их недальновидные мысли.

Чарли гневно сверкнул глазами, втоптав окурок в асфальт.

— Скажу больше: твой Гупта много хуже всех остальных. Самый циничный, самый заносчивый. Настоящие лидеры куда образованней. Если бы он обличал издержки биотехнологических разработок, если бы он протестовал против военных интервенций в странах родной матушки Земли, если бы он предлагал разумную систему ценностей, которая сделает самые безжалостные стороны прогресса более приемлемыми для людей… Но он хочет, чтобы все попросту вернулись в неолит. В его понимании цивилизация губительна для душевного здоровья. Но это не политически удобный мотив. Они пользуются плодами цивилизации и живут за её счёт, но при том хотят её гибели. Разве это не безумие?

Саша вдруг заметила, что крепкие руки Чарльза дрожат.

— Похоже у тебя зуб на него и ему подобных.

— Что тут плохого? — он слабо рассмеялся, унимая гневную дрожь. — Это моё мнение, от которого я не отказываюсь. Я не хочу, чтобы эти мракобесы распалялись пуще прежнего.

— Возможно, пройдут десятки лет, — произнесла девушка. — пока мы не обретём полную ясность в вопросе, спасут ли нас принесённые ими жертвы.

— Жертвы? Повысить международный авторитет ренегатов на Пандоре, что в конечном счёте дало бы возможность группе несогласных стран выступить с протестом против пусть и неявно объявленной ОПР военной кампании на Пандору? Их попытки обречены на неудачу. Да, они помогают нам в этом деле, в некоторой степени, но мы не собираемся сожрать ОПР, но использовать корпорацию в своих целях. Затем все эти придурки станут для нас бесполезными и даже будут вредить.

— Кстати, колонистам, по собственной воле оставшимся в чужом мире, будет несладко…, — с горечью сказала Саша.

Её мысли были о брате — хоть в чём-то она не разыгрывала комедию.

— Да, в ближайшие годы им придётся с небывалым напряжением бороться за выживание — и всё же невероятное мужество одного храброго и безрассудного мужчины-инвалида, и целого Народа, вставшего за его плечами не так-то просто будет забыть... Странно, учитывая сколько бед принёс Земле этот совсем не раскаивающийся в своих грехах морпех. Чёрт, — начал ругаться Чарли, — всё это прозвучал так, будто я его уважаю…

Долго они разговаривать не могли, Манак уже заканчивал свою речь.

Чарли тяжело вздохнул и доверительно наклонился к девушке.

— Эта работа должна была достаться тебе, Саша. Ты этого заслуживала.

Она отмахнулась было: мол, быльём поросло, но потом оборвала себя и ровно проговорила.

— Я напортачила. Потратила на подготовку полтора года, вникла во всё как никто другой, и тут появился Ричард и в мгновение ока умыкнул моё сердце.

Как трудно оказалось произнести эти слова! Такая очевидная несправедливость — да она и сама тысячу раз себе в этом признавалась, — и всё-таки какие-то остатки гордости, уверенности в собственной правоте просто рот не давали раскрыть.

Саша неторопливо кивнула своим мыслям, поджав губы.

— Я злоупотребила своими возможностями и осторожностью, подставившись под удар.

— О, Ричи. Тебе повезло, подруга. Он славный парень, если честно. Мы старые друзья, кстати…

Он поднял руки, увидев её разгневанный взгляд.

— Послушай, он не в курсе моей работы, кроме той, что я делаю для ОПР. И я дорожу его дружбой. Ричи наивен и молод, прям, как я, но тобой дорожит. Чтобы ты знала: обыскался он тебя, жалко смотреть было, но я не мог ему помочь напрямую.

— Ричард…, — сердце Саши болезненно сжалось.

— Ладно, закругляемся. Ню, по её словам, на тебя зла не держит. Сказала, что ты сделала достаточно, чтобы прижать Ванхоутена и совет. Она открыла на тебя пару счетов в проверенных банках и просила передать это.

Девушка приняла из его рук коммуникатор и кредитную карточку.

Чарли, улыбаясь, бросил на неё заговорщицкий взгляд.

— Когда тебе надоест прятаться в этом клоповнике, свяжись со мной, подкину куда хочешь, а дальше можешь начать новую жизнь, если собираешься, конечно, или продолжить работать с нами. Но задержись тут хотя бы на пару дней, пока мы, наконец, не выведем совет на чистую воду.

— Почему бы нет? — сказала Саша. — Всё равно этой ночью никто не спит.

Толпа шумно праздновала ознаменование революции. Люди со смехом и криками встречали новую эру. Так они это воспринимали, как бы и забавно не выглядело их рвение.

Саша с горечью смотрела на толпу. Глупые, для вас всё закончится ничем: вы так и останетесь внизу, а те, кто сейчас есть и будет позже наверху, упасть ниже вас не смогут. Познайте правду о неравенстве в этом мире…

— Ах да, — произнёс Чарли, обернувшись через плечо, — последний подарок от твоей покровительницы, — и он со значимостью посмотрел на Манака Гупту, затем улыбнувшись Саше, — слушай же…

К ночи девять тысяч превратились в сотни тысяч. Толпа скандировала свои лозунги, и Саша был вместе с ними. Сторонники На'ви снова шли вместе, точно так же, как в первый её день на площади. Улица была заполнена настолько, насколько глаз мог видеть в обоих направлениях.

Она шла рядом с Манаком, и её лицо было окрашено в несколько оттенков синего, как и его. Это будет хорошей маскировкой против невооружённого взгляда, если кто-то всё ещё желал навредить ей. Но камеры, объединённые цепью нейросетевых программ, вычислили её бы за одно мгновение, поэтому Саша дополнительно прикрылась капюшоном и полумаской в виде оскаленной пасти танатора — хищного зверя из другого мира.

Чувство быть частью чего-то большого и мощного оказалось удивительным. Но Саша разделяла его обособленно от них. В голове было практически пусто. И она не поддерживала криками остальных.

С момента передачи сообщения с Пандоры движение земных На'ви по всему миру набрало невиданную силу, к которой присоединялись и простые зеваки, не имевшие никакого отношения к идеям цветастой толпы. Были марши и митинги, и, к сожалению, множество насильственных инцидентов. Однако сегодняшнее шествие оставалось достаточно мирным, и в конце концов Саша и Манак вернулись в его дом, после исступлённой «атаки» на штаб-квартиру ОПР.

Она чувствовала усталость.

— Вы, кажется, без энтузиазма отнеслись к нашему общему начинанию, — сказал Манак, когда они слегка перекусили и устроились в креслах.

— Я вымоталась, Манак, больше не могу бояться преследования или торжествовать вашей маленькой победе.

Старомодной ручкой он вновь делал какие-то пометки в блокноте.

— О, это больше чем победа… Впрочем, эти жалкие марионетки нео-капиталистов так и не посмели честно ответить хотя бы на один из наших вопросов, которые вполне законны и уместны.

Саша пожал плечами.

— Ну, передача с Пандоры была открыта для всех. Официальные каналы заявили, что операции по добыче оказали минимальное влияние на окружающую среду и не затронули туземцев. А боевые действия были лишь результатом помешательства небольшой группы ксенофобских фанатиков среди На'ви. Если обобщить, то есть. Вполне очевидная ложь, но криками и лозунгами нашу правоту не укрепить. Моему брату это не поможет.

Её голос дрогнул, Саша всё ещё не могла поверить, что она, вероятно, больше никогда не увидит Максима. Внутри всё больно сжалось…

— Ох, дитя, тот факт, что они позволили ему остаться, доказывает, насколько На'ви верят в него, — улыбнувшись, сказал Манак. — Это большая честь, и ты должна гордиться им.

Она извинилась.

— Я надеюсь, что вас не беспокоит, что мои чувства больше направлены к брату, чем к поддержке земных На'ви.

— Кх-м, боюсь, девочка, что у меня такая же страшная тайна.

Он приподнял бровь и улыбнулся, намекая, что пусть его слова не покажутся ей слишком жуткими.

— Ты помнишь, что я говорил тебе, об университете, в котором я преподавал? Что ж, моё поле деятельности было историей. Скажи мне: ты когда-нибудь слышала о Карле Марксе?

Девушка озадаченно кивнула.

— Радикальный философ?

— Он был экономическим историком, девочка! — решительно сказал Манак. — Да, были те, кто воспринимал его теории по-своему и создал из них радикальные же политические движения. Когда эти движения оказались дискредитированными, большинство теорий Маркса последовали за ними. Но проблема была не в теориях, проблема в том, что Маркс был слишком продвинут в своих изысканиях, шёл впереди своего времени. — Манак говорил громко и чётко, словно читал лекцию большой аудитории студентов. — Усиливающаяся индустриализация, происходящая вокруг него, заставляла его думать, что вот оно истинное обличье капитализма, но он немного ошибался. До подлинной сути происходящего было ещё много лет. Саша, ты знаешь, что такое капитал?

— Э-м, деньги?

Манак разочарованно махнул рукой, указывая на типичную ошибку большинства его студентов первогодков.

— Деньги — это всего лишь строчки кода на наших счетах! Капитал — это средство. Пила и молот столяра — его столица. Швейная игла, нити и ножницы — это храм портного. В наши дни фабрика — это капитал. Компьютерная сеть — это капитал. Во времена Маркса капитализм путали со свободолюбивой и здоровой конкуренцией. Так много преимуществ, казалось, вытекало из тех вещей, но мало кто всерьёз воспринимал предупреждения Маркса, и сегодня мы видим оправдание его теорий… Каков должен быть конечный результат полностью свободной капиталистической системы?

Он посмотрел на неё пронзительно, даже безумно, и, не дождавшись ответа от растерянной девушки, произнёс.

— Обнажение хищной натуры капитализма, Саша. Его цель — устранить конкурентов и украсть их рынки. Сильные пожирают слабых. В конце концов, останется только одна колоссальная корпорация, которая будет владеть всем в этом мире. А другие станут работать на эту корпорацию — на её условиях! — или жить в нищете. ОПР пытается воплотиться этой корпорацией. Почти смогла. Если ей удастся, крошечная группа невероятно богатых людей будет владеть всем капиталом этой планеты, а все остальные станут их рабами — в таком плане двадцать первый век покажется цветочками. И это неизбежно, если мы их не остановим.

Саша не знала, что и сказать. Она взволнованно внимала Манаку, всё больше желая покинуть этого человека, и это место.

— И На'ви могут стать инструментом, которым мы воспользуемся, чтобы ударить по всё ширящемуся влиянию ОПР! — Манак говорил горячо, всё больше распаляясь, он более не походил на доброго и чуткого человека. — Зло, которое люди совершили на Пандоре, настолько же очевидно и неоспоримо, что может стать точкой сплочения, необходимой нам для революции. Я был когда-то частью этого хаоса — неотъемлемой черты политических методов финансовой системы ОГА, их «свободного рынка», — он буквально выплюнул эти слова, — хаос особенно широко разросся и стал опасен в период венесуэльского кризиса. Я разочаровался в тех решениях и методах, которые использовал, кардинально изменил взгляды. Стал мудрее! И теперь…

Манак кивал, будто разговаривал больше с самим собой.

— Да… да… Наша революция станет локомотивом истории… На'ви, пусть и не напрямую, помогут нам… станут знаменем… спасением…

Саша вела себя очень тихо, пока Манак, казалось, не иссяк, но её глаза с ненавистью буравили лицо мужчины, словно она обрела какое-то важное понимание в отношении него.

— Я вижу, что ты разочарована, дитя, — сказал он, наконец успокоившись. — Я тебя напугал. Но не беспокойся, ты здесь со мной в безопасности. У нас много друзей, чтобы защитить нас, и их число растёт с каждым днём. Оставайся со мной, и вместе мы сокрушим ОПР!

Он смотрел прямо в её глаза, в них плескалось ужасающее помешательство. Он безумен!

Но Саша уже давно смяла испуганную маску, явив свою истинную натуру. Манак казался добрым поначалу, хотя и эксцентричным стариком. Но она могла ощутить позади этого фасада запах крови и насилия. И после откровения Чарльза, она так и не могла поверить, что встретила человека, называвшегося Манаком, здесь и так случайно. Сама судьба свела охотника и жертву. Как меняются роли…

— О, конечно, я понимаю, — спокойно сказала она. — Попытаюсь оказать вам и вашему делу возможную поддержку, если, конечно, от меня будет польза.

Манак улыбнулся и, казалось, расслабился.

— Хорошо, хорошо. Я знал, что могу рассчитывать на тебя, Саша.

— Но это был долгий день, и вы так много работали, — заметила Саша. — Вот, позвольте мне сделать для вас плотный ужин.

Она занялась едой, чья готовка не отняла много времени: то были стандартные рационы ОПР с несколькими початками местных зрелых овощей. Они кушали и смотрели телевизор некоторое время, и в конце концов Манак уснул. Это был долгий день, Саша тоже был измотана, но спать ей было нельзя.

Саша тихо подошла к двери. Манак слегка пошевелился, когда она распахнула её, но, казалось, не проснулся. Она чуть приоткрыла дверь и выглянула наружу, проверяя, насколько тихо вокруг, и попыталась проскользнуть через дверной проём, но крепкая хватка на запястье удержала её на месте.

Манак, неожиданно возникший за спиной, держал её сильно и скалился.

— Ты думаешь, что у меня нет ушей, Саша? Я всё знаю и всё вижу. СБ тебя долго не могла раскусить, но мне такое расплюнуть. Ты послужишь интересам моего клана. Революция, девочка, только началась.

— Иронично…, — она хищно улыбнулась, — ведь это вы сегодня удовлетворите мои интересы.

Манак изменился в лице и яростно зашвырнул её внутрь квартиры.

Она с сожалением подумала: там, где она очнулась, в сумрачном переулке, в её темноте, в схватке бесов, ничего не разрешилось и ничего не закончилось.

— Какой вам от меня прок, Манак? Я отработанный материал. И, знаете, вам должно быть очень жаль, что вы не дали мне уйти. О да, вы будете сожалеть.

Наступила очередь Манака остановиться и подумать. Паузу заполнил бой барабанов — удары её сердца, перебрасывающие мосты через мгновения.

— Верно, — наконец произнёс мужчина. — Возможно, это ерунда. Но если удастся заключить договор в обмен на двуличную девку… Я рискну.

Принимая во внимание основной человеческий рефлекс впадать в гнев и воевать до последнего, не стоило считать происходящее безвыходным положением, так Саша и подумала, ожидая подступавшего к ней Манака.

— Я собрал коллекцию таких, как ты, и получил от них огромную пользу. Почему бы нам вместе не выяснить, что даст твоё наличие в моих руках? Какой из тебя выйдет козырь или пешка? Поэтому будь паинькой, дитя, иначе я буду вынужден сделать тебе больно.

Саша прижималась к кухонному столу. Когда Манак приблизился на расстояние вытянутой руки, она хладнокровно и расчётливо всадила ему в шею пластиковую вилку, которую схватила со стола. Возникла многоцветная рябь на свету из дверного проёма, не ярче, чем после падения камня в воду с нефтяной плёнкой. И даже эта рябь стала быстро разрастаться, сменившись линией.

Кровавая струя ударила в сторону. Мужчина пошатнулся, шокировано прижимая ладонь к шее, силясь удержать вытекавшую из него жизнь.

— Вы могли бы отпустить меня, Манак. Я бы исчезла из вашей жизни, и не мешала вашей смешной революции. И вернулась бы значительно позже, чтобы сделать то, что я сделала сейчас. Но теперь я понимаю, что ваше существование может стать угрозой. Не для меня, нет, но для начинаний моего руководства. Фанатики непредсказуемы, а значит тяжело управляемы. Впрочем, вы не столько угроза, сколь помеха. Одна из многих. Моя работа в том и заключается — устранять помехи, тем или иным способом.

Манак попятился, оставляя за собой алые следы на полу, казавшимися в контрасте света и полутьмы чёрными и блестящими.

— Я старалась отрешиться от собственных предубеждений, — Саша следовала за Манаком, делая равное количество шагов вместе с ним, — смотреть глазами рядового обывателя, который ничего о вас прежде не знал. Вместе с пониманием того, кем вы являетесь, мне стало казаться, будто я сама позволяю вам в полную силу вывернуть на людях все свои бредовые амбиции. Но это не так, поверьте. И простите, что поступаю с вами столь сурово. Впрочем, не менее сурово, чем вы с моей семьёй когда-то… и с чужими семьями тоже.

Не в силах выдавить ни слова, он встретился с ней взглядом и опустил руку, открыв рану на шее. Он криво улыбался, понимая, к чему всё идёт. И всё же, собрав волю в кулак, он тихо просипел, когда Саша, наконец, приблизилась к нему ослабевшему.

— Это расплата за мои грехи, да?

Саша пожала плечами, с грустью смотря в его глаза.

— Месть до зевоты банальна, что тут сказать. Впрочем, наша встреча удивительна и необычна. Я не ожидала наткнуться на вас прямо здесь, спустя долгие годы. Но у судьбы оказался тонко выверенный план, и он состоялся. Остаётся один вопрос касательно ваших пылких заявлений, и я старалась особо им не задаваться. Зачем На'ви спасать нас, коль уж ни мы и ни они каждый себе по-своему помочь не можем? Впрочем, не отвечайте, ваша и моя судьбы служат великолепным ответом. — Девушка улыбнулась и сделала глубокий вдох. — Это вам за венесуэльский «Чёрный День», мистер экс-председатель ОПР.

Без промедлений после этих слов она выхватила из его кармана старомодную ручку и уверенным отточенным движением вонзила её в глазницу мужчины. Что-то хрустнуло внутри черепа и бездыханное тело Манака Гупты с глухим стуком рухнуло на пол.

— Дядя!

Саша резко повернулась на звонкий голос и увидела в дверном проёме мальчика.

Страх: испуганный ребёнок, шокированный увиденной сценой, застыл, боясь пошевелиться. Она ужаснулась сходству: словно теперь этот мальчик стал ею, в тот жаркий день замершей над телами своих родителей.

На её лице появилось странное выражение, смесь холодной отрешённости и сожаления, в отличие от того, что в действительности рвалось в душе, выворачивая её внутренности наизнанку: «Извини меня, Кьянуш, мне очень жаль. Ты в праве меня ненавидеть. Теперь я ничем не лучше этого трупа на полу».

Она потянулась к мальчику забрызганными кровью руками.

— Ты простишь меня? — тихо и печально спросила Саша. — Я знаю, что нет. Но молю тебя, не кричи…

Да, тот день. Солнце, песок и кровь. И чьи-то сильные, но бережные руки, крепко сжимающие её безвольное тело.


	22. Chapter 22

Глава 22

Современное законодательство прогрессивных государств, да и в большинстве развивающихся стран, запрещает радикальное изменение человеческих генов, за исключением нескольких оговорённых случаев — ремонта износившихся или повреждённых клеток — направленных против болезней слабо поддающихся профилактическому лечению или неизлечимых в целом. Разумеется, законы можно отменить, хотя ведущие биотехнологические центры настаивали, что изменение основы и даже переключение нескольких генов в соответствии с этими изменениями не противоречат духу существующего законодательства. Оно не изменит внешнего вида потомков: их рост, телосложение, цвет их кожи, не повлияет на их интеллектуальный коэффициент или характер, у них не отрастут новые конечности или хвост. Кто-то назовёт это противозаконной чушью и будет в определённой степени прав. Заменять целые наборы хромосом это… хм. Взвешивая плюсы и минусы евгенического вмешательства в саму человеческую суть, сотни крупнейших юристов и учёных спорили беспрестанно, со всеми возможными оттенками мнений, вытекающими из их жарких дебатов.

Но ОПР давно и надёжно использовала биотехнологии в своих интересах: порой в открытую, не считаясь с чужим мнением, а иногда и тайно. В большей степени корпорация достигла успехов, открыв для себя богатую биосферу Пандоры. Если не затрагивать гибриды — аватары — на деле не являющихся предельным и несравненным достижением инженеров, чьи творения к тому же доказали свою недееспособность в рабочей деятельности в, казалось бы, родной для них среде, то главным подарком негостеприимного мира стала флора. Биоинженерные растения, выведенные на основе экспериментов с пандорианскими, по питательности не уступают мясу, а частенько и превосходят, взять те же саговники или выведенные гибридизированные пузырчатые полипы и львиные ягоды. Чистая почва на Земле — роскошь. Приспособленные биоинженерами для земных условий анемониды и октогрибы участвую в биоремедиации — биологической очистке почв, отравленных тяжёлыми металлами. Затем нужно обогатить почву всеми необходимыми минеральными составляющими, которые можно извлечь лишь из морской воды, ведь искусственные удобрения уже не спасают ситуацию, но, чтобы получить достаточно земли для промышленного фермерского хозяйства, потребовалось бы в тысячи раз обеднить растворенными веществами океанскую воду, разрушить планктонные и водорослевые пищевые цепи, которые и так на издыхании, к тому же те стали основой пищевого промысла Земли. И здесь на выручку приходят видоизменённые деревья-дождевики, обогащающие сельские угодья в обмен на азот. И люди при содействии ОПР продолжают лакать из рога изобилия Пандоры. Медицинская противораковая и ранозаживляющая панацея на основе клея эпизота, дандетайгерово биотопливо и оно же самое из стеблей личиночника, фармакологические препараты на основе дапофета, экологически чистые источники освещения на основе двойного солнцецвета… Примеры приводить можно долго. Земля зависима от Пандоры — вот к чему ныне сводится вышеперечисленное. Хрупкой мыслью разрушить иллюзию того, что почва под вашими ногами теперь существенно отличается от изначальной Земной не получится. Да, это не признаётся в открытую, но сколько людей готово намерено расплеваться с биосферой? Всё сводится к безобидному — мой дом с краю. Что существенно развязывало руки. Важно было уяснить лишь одну значимую деталь — теперь люди Пандору не оставят. Никогда. Земля и Пандора связаны отныне и впредь.

Элай Ванхоутен с усилием растёр виски кончиками пальцев, прищурившись наблюдая рассвет из панорамного окна своего кабинета. Он не чувствовал радости, понимая, что вскоре ему придётся столкнуться с последствиями своих решений. Близящееся заседание будет сложным, без сомнения. Ему пришлось выдвинуть военный вариант, не сделав его похожим на таковой. Он пообещал совершить посадку на одном из необитаемых островов, поддерживать связь с туземцами на абсолютным минимуме и не разрушать окружающую среду более, чем то необходимо. В то же время этот план должен был выглядеть как наиболее быстрый и дешёвый способ возобновить добычу минерала и его поставку на Землю. Конечно, как только изложенный вариант будет одобрен, а корабли отправлены... планы могут быть скорректированы.

АМТ начала наступление по всем фронтам. Пальсен в открытую разыгрывает карты. Это звучало правдоподобно, учитывая какие страсти разгорелись в совете и не только. Старая мышь разочаровала Элая, скрываясь за спинами своих подчинённых. То ли у неё нет ничего существенного, то ли она уже сговорилась с другим более могущественными силами. Элай от этого бесился, но поделать ничего не мог — не было ни ресурсов, ни времени на самостоятельное противодействие. От председателя он уже ничего не ждал, больше опасаясь, что старик умом тронется и предаст его, прикрывшись им ради спокойной старости — их дружба в таких обстоятельствах просто пшик. Если не существует тайный сговор между руководителями ОПР и АМТ, то шанс на благополучный исход для планов Элая ещё существует.

Но дурно всё пошло. Способ привлечь общественное внимание к другим проблемам и смесить точку интереса, вызвав отклик в более традиционных средствах массовой информации, провалился с треском. Лори Дьюк оказался бесполезен. Он всегда таковым и являлся. Дебри международного законодательства по их вопросу создали множественные судебные прецеденты, опустившие доверие акционеров к ОПР на порядки. Это не катастрофа, но сродни тому. ОПР необходима, как воздух; корпорацию не сожрут, но подавятся, пытаясь.

Элай вновь открыл сообщение, присланное недавно от Талона Бейна, коротко пробежавшись по нему глазами.

— …симбионты, воздействующие на нервную систему. Скажем, поражающее определённые участки мозга и вызывающее у большинства инфицированных обычные симптомы апатии и прострации, или безумия на грани осмысленного опыта, когнитивный диссонанс, а у половины заражённых — продолжительные вспышки глубокого нежелания бороться за своё существование. Размышление у живых существ, как и любая другая разновидность психической активности, есть продукт протекающих в мозгу органических процессов и мы уже выделили необходимые участки клеток, участвующие в тех процессах, для их тонкой корректировки. Культивируемое воздействие можно сравнить с тяжёлым генетическим нарушением, как у шизофреников, которые способны отыскать в очертаниях окружающего их мира скрытый смысл. Мы привнесём свой, полезный для нас. Да, это работает и с животными. С ними даже проще в силу превалирования инстинктов над разумом. Интенсивное направленное воздействие вирусного оружия в сочетании с определённым уровнем мыслительной деятельности — это в отношении На'ви — может вызвать неконтролируемый, но гораздо более лавинообразный поток беспорядочного бреда. И если первоначально этот симбионт предназначался для нарушения аналитического мышления, ничего удивительного, что наш модифицированный штамм способен вызвать стимуляцию тех самых путей нервной системы, деятельность которых направлена на угнетение разума. «Терминаторы», сокрытые в недрах нашего штамма, уже проходят испытания, но прямо сейчас мы можем подлинно утверждать лишь о сорокапроцентной вероятности самоуничтожения вируса после выполнения им основной задачи. У нас недостаточно «чистые» условия для проведения экспериментов. Мой отдел обеспокоен странным поведением симбионта при взаимодействии с человеческими клетками, но мы работаем над устранением нежелательной совместимости. С флорой сложнее: в основе, как и с мета-организмом, названным нашим отделом «Протоевой». Образцов мало. Да, способность «Протоевы» передавать коммуникационные пакеты сравнима с современными нейросетями, но тысячекратно сложнее и то по приблизительной оценке. Звонки она не пропускает — идеальная биологическая разведывательная сеть, раскинувшая нити по всей планете. Не говоря уже об её могучей памяти и множестве прочих уникальных особенностей. Я крайне заинтригован, работая с этим материалом…

Элай цыкнул языком и коснулся сенсорной панели коммуникатора, свернув сообщение и вызвав секретаря.

— Илия, Ричард на месте?

— Простите, сэр, мистер Мэйсон не объявлялся. Наш информаторий показывает, что он не прибывал в штаб-квартиру со вчерашнего вечера.

Ванхоутен так крепко сжал ладонь, что чуть было не раздавил устройство связи. Глупый мальчик не собирался оставлять это дело в покое!

Элай улыбнулся. Отыскал пташку? И что, если он узнает, что с ней случилось и кто она есть на самом деле? Его исполнители смешивают все карты, он стремительно терял козыри. Он напрямую не приказывал устранять девочку, но руководитель той операции, наверняка знал, что можно было ожидать от неё и поступил своеобразно собственному опыту. Проклятье! Одна мелочь, но столько проблем.

Он совершил вызов по одному из контактов в записной книжке коммуникатора.

— Хавьер? У меня есть работа для тебя…

Он вновь оказался в городской пучине перед бродячей группой подражателей На'ви. Теперь они разыгрывали пьесу о больном раком ребёнке, которого можно спасти, лишь открыв его сердце Эйве — мифическому божеству другого мира. Ну и ну, гляньте же — настоящая наука! Только вот медицина уже пятьдесят лет как умеет фармакологически выявлять и избавляться от пагубного воздействия, зашитого в самой ДНК, несмотря на то, что порой лечение иных заболеваний продвигается сложнее. Наука, справедливости ради, несбалансированный предмет.

Ричард стоял и смотрел, пытаясь взглянуть их глазами, убедить себя, что в пьесе есть некое реальное прозрение, вечная истина, более глубокая, чем устаревшая, по их мнению, наука. Если всё этот тут и было, то он не увидел. То, что эти размалёванные синей краской люди пытались аллегорически рассказать о нашем мире, казалось ему тарабарщиной инопланетных посланцев — На'ви с Пандоры явно никогда бы не пошли на такую явную дичь, пытаясь наставить на свой путь кого бы то ни было. На лицо недопонимание заплутавшими в фантазиях людьми подлинной природы На'ви. Если уж такой далёкий от философии чужого мира человек, как Ричард, смог понять это, то уже один сей факт говорит о многом…

А что, если он ошибается и правы они? Может быть, то, что кажется ему бредом, на самом деле излучает мудрость? Может быть, эта неуклюжая сказка выражает глубочайшую истину? Ричард усмехнулся. Тогда он более чем ошибается, стеснённый логикой обольщения. Почти то же самое, что и рекламная пропаганда, день изо дня заливающая грязь вам в уши.

Ричард с сожалением подумал о настоящей проблеме на Пандоре: «Воюющие стороны при жёстком одностороннем подходе не смогут достигнуть соглашения и условиться на уважении культурных чувств каждого и воспринимать любые взгляды с должным вниманием. Человеческий же идеал равновесия и компромисса, в политической и общественной сферах, никак не соотносится с аналогичным у На'ви, если у них он вообще есть. Патовая ситуация. Присутствует ли у нас выбор?»

Теперь Ричард с меньшим презрением думал о том, что сотворили ренегаты. Салли, Патэл, Спеллман и прочие…

— Вы думали о том же, становясь на распутье? Или у меня попросту чересчур живое воображение?

Подмахивая коммуникатором, Ричард уговаривал себя: ты не получил эту работу по знакомству, а заслужил, потому что справлялся лучше всех; таким же образом ты обрываешь связи и идёшь туда, где тебя ждёт новая судьба. Последствия принятого решения будут преследовать тебя всю жизнь, однако при всём твоём профессионализме ты должен отчётливо понимать — это твой личный выбор и ничей более.

«Пригородный сектор шесть. Монорельсовая станция «Топаз-Сильмари». Время прибытия неизвестно, но она там будет, обещаю». — Перечитал он сообщение от неизвестного отправителя, полученное ещё вчера.

— Чарли или Пальсен? В любом случае, кто бы ты ни был, благодарю тебя всем сердцем.

По правде сказать, всё это были мелочи. Хотелось поскорее всё забыть и убежать подальше. Три года он варился в худших крайностях корпоративного существования, и неиспорченный мир на другом краю вселенной казался теперь блаженными небесами, где всё так же негостеприимно, но не абстрактно и решительно ничем не грозит… в отличие от этого места. Но мало ли подлянок в запасе у реальной жизни? Всё это были не пустые домыслы: можно было и подучиться на чужих ошибках, прежде чем начать делать собственные.

Ричард тряхнул головой и улыбнулся. Поздно. Он вытащил из кармана маленькую бордовую коробочку, повертел её в руках и вновь спрятал. Слишком поздно.

Стремительно темнело, когда он спускался от станции «Топаз» к улицам под магистралью. В бледном бесцветном небе медленно таял белёсый призрак луны, однако улица выглядела в точности как в сумерках. Шелестела зелень по обеим сторонам железной монорельсовой дороги и громко. Каждое деревце и каждый кустик созданы в биотехнологической лаборатории. Мертворождённая растительная ткань. Внешне неотличимая от настоящей, но изнутри — чужая. Только необъяснимо безлюдно вокруг. В вагоне он тоже ехал один. Странный ирреальный момент — время, когда ты остаёшься последним человеком на Земле.

И затем, оглянувшись, он увидел её. Словно проспал много часов кряду и узрел первый связный сон, такой прекрасный, что, просыпаясь, долго пытался удержать счастливую концовку перед глазами.

Она ласково улыбнулась ему и первой сделала уверенный шаг навстречу.


	23. Chapter 23

Глава 23

Окрестные улицы очистились от людской суеты, одинокими фигурами, мелькавшими в бледной ночи. Остались такие же, как она, изгои. Саша перевела дух. Она направила свой путь куда глаза глядят, как раз в тот момент, когда над головой промчался поезд, прошелестевший не громче, чем листья на ветру. Он пронёсся в сторону центра. Поддавшись предрассудку, Саша решила двигаться вдоль монорельсовой линии к станции. Это был не самый близкий путь, чтобы переправиться через пригородный сектор — но именно здесь на оторванном от цивилизации ломте старой части города, зажатом между двумя крайностями — пустыней и высокотехнологичным бушующим потоком современной культуры — в том месте, где они сливались воедино, превращаясь в базар, было нечто, от чего она убежала, буквально оторвалась, как тот же плод от дерева. Но отдаст ли прогнившая мякоть семена этой токсичной земле? Взрастут ли они?

В этом лабиринте сомнительных размышлений, где в силу самой природы мыслей даже здания теперь казались чем-то весьма зыбким, не было никаких шансов, что она увидит искомое. Однако Саша, ни на минуту не задумываясь, направилась к станции, от которой к востоку тянулись подвесные монорельсовые линии, взмывающие всё выше и выше над городом по мере своего удаления от окраин.

«Ты хорошо постаралась, Ра. А теперь иди вперёд и ни о чём не жалей. Станция «Топаз-Сильмари». Он будет там», — она прочла сообщение ещё ночью и не могла поверить в дарованное ей счастье.

Она не заслужила самого наличия счастья. Ричард не заслужил его отсутствия. Больше всего, в силу своего опыта, Саша понимала, что от последствий своих решений, порой необдуманных, будут страдать близкие ей люди. Со своей болью она уже смирилась и была готова столкнуться со следствием глупых ошибок. Даже умереть. Скончаться, как Манак — первопричина её нынешнего положения и последний из её списка, волею судьбы попавший в её руки. Какие упаднические мысли… Его мальчишка выжил, несмотря на её жестокие намерения. Она подарила ему кратковременный сон, но это сложно назвать искуплением после тех вещей, что она натворила за свою жизнь. Даже брат не простил бы её… Будет ли этот мальчишка в будущем искать отмщения, как и она?

На узких, извилистых улицах квартала старейшей части пригорода люди почти не встречались. Впрочем, здесь хватало множества сомнительных пешеходов; здесь стояли промышленные лаборатории и цеховые собрания; здесь можно было получить всевозможные услуги, необходимые в любом жилом районе; здесь были бары, магазины и даже свои достопримечательности, вроде старой коммуникационной башни из пластбетона — невысокой, коренастой, стоящей на возвышенности, там, где сливаются в пучок наземные дороги. Цветные голоплакаты, облепившие ветхие стены, рекламировали фитнесцентры, предостерегали от неизбежной гибели от передоза синтом, требовали сохранять верность политическим взглядам своего государства — всё, как и в любых других районах старого города. Однако, несмотря на кажущуюся естественность, в здешних местах была какая-то напряжённость, какое-то ощущение ложной надежды.

Луна спряталась за грязными облаками, но она могла сказать, что по мере течения времени — когда рассветёт, это будет ещё один жаркий день. Каждый день был жарким, даже в течение непродолжительного сезона дождей и морских бурь, пытавшихся смыть городскую грязь.

Обуреваемая страхами и сомнениями, она чуть было не пропустила станцию. Когда следующий поезд скользнул спокойно, заставив её отвлечься от размышлений, она вздрогнула и зорко отсканировала немногих людей, скользнувших мимо. Почти все были одеты в местную одежду, кроме...

— Ричард…

Она невольно разрыдалась, но затем взяла себя в руки, поспешно вытирая слёзы. Он обернулся и заметил её. Она нежно улыбнулась и сделал уверенный шаг ему на встречу. В первые мгновения в смятении Саша была уверена, что фрагменты её облика поменяются местами, пока он на неё смотрит, и ей становилось страшно при мысли, что Ричард увидит в ней монстра, каким она являлась на самом деле. В беспокойстве она спрашивала себя, не было ли это одной из тех страшных сказок для маленьких детей, — принеси то, не знаю что, как, быть может, наказание за грех. Пытаясь облачить в застывшую форму постоянно меняющиеся мысли, боясь сказать что-нибудь лишнее и каждый день начинать всё заново, скрывая от любимого тёмные потаённые стороны души… Но никогда она не надеялась на такой исход.

Он без промедлений бросился к ней. Мгновение спустя они заключили друг друга в объятия, смеясь, всхлипывая от слёз, осыпая друг друга поцелуями.

— Саша…

Он сжимал её в своих руках так сильно, что она едва могла дышать, но ей было всё равно. Она вторила ему не в меньше мере. Уткнувшись лицом в его плечо, она заплакала от радости. Он со всей теплотой погладил её по волосам и произнёс несколько бессмысленных фраз. Слова, казалось, теперь не имели никакого значения, кроме тех самых важных.

Ричард улыбнулся ей тепло и ласково.

— Я люблю тебя.

— И я тебя..

В её позе появилась какая-то неуверенность, она задрожала. Боялась? Ричард тряхнул головой, отгоняя эту грустную мысль. Её лицо было таким растерянным, что у него опустились руки.

— Что с тобой, милая? Что-нибудь не так? — он фыркнул, поражаясь своей глупости. — Действительно, ведь всё не так…

Видно было, что ей трудно подыскать слова — раньше с ней такое случалось крайне редко.

— Ты… я словно всё позабыла, — запинаясь, пробормотала она.

Знакомым движением тряхнув головой, она снова заплакала и рассмеялась сквозь слёзы. — Ты как-то непривычно выглядишь, Ричард. Я помню, как мы прощались той ночью. Это было… ну прямо… как вчера. А сейчас я увидела… твои волосы…, — она поспешно прикрыла рот рукой.

Ричард провёл рукой по голове, в его шевелюре, сдавалось, ничего не изменилось, но теперь он понимал о чём она. Нервное состояние, в котором он пребывал последние недели, отразились на его молодых волосах, оставив в локонах немало седых прядей.

— Ах да, — сказал он, внезапно почувствовав, что тоже готов одновременно смеяться и плакать. — Все это твоё путешествие на край света. Я мог бы и облысеть, знаешь.

Саша прижалась к нему, смеясь и спрятав лицо у него на груди.

— Мне было совсем плохо, Саша. Каждый день я просыпался и просматривал логи «Люпена», в надежде что он отыскал наконец твои следы. Но всё было тщетно. Я так хотел, чтобы мы пробуждались в своей постели, вместе, твёрдо зная, что мы молоды, мы дома, у нас медовый месяц и мы собираемся покинуть катарский остров, чтобы продолжить наше уединение в месте посветлее и подобрее, где мы будем одни в целом мире. И никто и ничто нас не разлучит. А года будут идти своим чередом…

Нет, она не могла представить себе это. Слишком невыносимо осознавать его любовь к такой как она. Саша осторожно заглянула в его глаза, пытаясь проникнуться его мыслями и чувствами.

— Слишком рано, знаю, но я готов сделать тебе предложение хоть в эту минуту.

Она поспешно прижала кончики своих пальцев к его губам, запечатывая эти слова.

— Мы бесконечно далеки от этого момента, Ричард. Позволь мне просто быть с тобой, пока это возможно…

— Ты…

— Нет, ты прав. Но не здесь и не сейчас, — она умоляюще посмотрела на него, — прошу.

Он посмотрел на выездное табло станции, которое висело над их головами.

— Хорошо, поезд будет всего через пять минут, и мы можем добраться в любую точку города, сначала достигнув района «Сильмари».

Он направил её к лестнице, не отпуская её руки, и они быстро перешли на западную платформу.

Ей было всё равно: где угодно, пока они были вместе!

— Затем мы отправимся к моему отцу в Европу.

Чередование всполохов света на улице вселяли в Сашу неясную тревогу.

— Ты не ладишь с ним, Ричард.

— Но мне больше не к кому идти. Я не уверен в благонадёжности Пальсен. А отец всегда чересчур рьяно пёкся о моём состоянии. Он не бросит, если надо мной нависнет угроза.

— Твой отец…

— В дружбе с Ванхоутеном, я знаю. Но тут кое-что другое. Если, — он положил руки ей на плечи и посмотрел в глаза, — есть что-то важное, что мне нужно знать, прежде чем мы отправимся в бега, я должен это знать, Саша. Почему ты стала опасной для ОПР?

Она горько улыбнулась.

— Более не опасна, Ричард. Я натворила достаточно, чтобы меня ненавидеть, но смысла в моём преследовании нет ни капли. Я просто… отработанный материал… мусор…

— Моя будущая милая и ненаглядная супруга больше не посмеет называть себя так. Никогда.

Девушка вздрогнула от его слов, широко раскрыв глаза.

Прежде чем она смогла вымолвить хоть одно слово, Ричард старомодно припал на колено, изъял из кармана бордовую коробочку с кольцом из метеоритного железа внутри неё и взял руку Саши в свою ладонь.

— Саша, нет… Рада Патэл, — девушка опешила, когда он назвал её этим именем, — ты выйдешь за меня?

Она мягко опустилась на колени рядом с ним, страстно обняла его и прижалась к его губам своими, ощущая грудью биение слившихся сердец — всё это вместо тысячи слов.

Двое влюблённых всё ещё оставались так, держась в объятиях друг друга, когда прибыл поезд.

Путь был неблизким. Ричард купил билеты со своей кредитной карты, и они расположились в вагонах первого класса. Игнорируя всех и каждого, они обнимались, дарили друг другу поцелуи, словно после невиданно долгой разлуки, говорили о том, что им пришлось пережить. Саша опускала многое из своего рассказа, Ричард не спрашивал лишнего. Он понимал, что время для истины наступит. Так они и плыли сквозь город, наблюдая пейзаж, преобразившийся калейдоскопом огней, пока девушка, наконец, не уснула на его руках. Ричард смотрел, как огромный массив зданий центральной части города на востоке удаляется прочь. Высокая башня штаб-квартиры ОПР выступала будто грозное копье из сердца мегаполиса.

Они высадились на многолюдной станции «Сильмари». Саша окинула толпу беглым взглядом, отмечая детали с привычной точностью, понимая, что за её реакцией наблюдают. Ветер бранился на неё, и девушка почувствовал на языке горький вкус разных жидкостей, из слезящихся глаз и текущего носа. Загаженное место: здесь многие носили на лицах респираторы и замаскированные под них декоративные маски. Потом, протирая слезящиеся глаза, она обратила внимание на чёрный с обтекаемым корпусом гражданский автомобиль, компактный, но подобно суровой скале выступавший из людского океана, бушевавшего в округе. И заметила человека, стоявшего подле него, словно подпирая.

Чарльз Хавьер встречал их дружелюбной улыбкой.

Ричард, увидев знакомое лицо, насупился и крепко сжал ладонь Саши, чуть заслонив девушку своим телом. Они приблизились к Чарли с опаской, не пытаясь бежать или скрыться.

— Мистер Ванхоутен желает видеть вас, — он многозначительно посмотрел на пару. — Обоих. — Он лёгким движением распахнул дверь автомобиля. — Прошу.

Ричард, проклиная себя за то, что не был осторожным, расплачиваясь кредитной картой, взглянул на Сашу. Та успокаивающе кивнула ему и сказала.

— Мы не уйдём из города, пока нас не отпустят. Как служащий службы безопасности, ты должен был это понимать. Нет причин не встретиться с Элаем. Если бы нам хотели причинить вред, то сделали это намного раньше.

Ричард посмотрел Чарли в глаза, а тот ответил мягкой улыбкой.

— Не надо, Ричи, не делай глупостей. Каждая из сторон наделала их немало. Пусть старик выговорится, а ты послушаешь...

Они проследовали к машине.

Он, в отличие от на удивление спокойной Саши, изучал каждый сантиметр салона автомобиля, словно опасность подстерегала везде, под каждой панелью. Следующая остановка, вполне возможно, будет их последней. Ричард ощутил, что дрожит, но Саша успокаивающе сжала его ладонь и улыбнулась, а её голос, казалось, искрился от чувств.

— Мы вместе отныне и навсегда.

Машина, проделав путь к центру города, — и не было никаких сомнений в том, куда она движется, — наконец, зашипела и остановилась на ярко освещённой парковке штаб-квартиры. Их ожидали полдюжины сотрудников СБ.

— Это для нашей и вашей безопасности, — по ходу дела отметил Чарли, проводя их к лифту.

Другой кабинет в контраст аскетичности предыдущего, большой и скорее неофициальный, размером чуть ли не с бальный зал, с геометрическим узором пола, выстланного керамическим псевдопаркетом, с резной мебелью из редчайшего красного дерева, с широкими оконными проёмами, которые прикрывают шёлковые синие шторы. Не хватало лишь камина для атмосферы, пусть и декоративного в силу обстановки, но здесь на шальном стыке современности и старины это выглядело бы и так слишком дико.

Элай Ванхоутен предавался размышлениям с бокалом явно недешёвого коньяка, расположившись в удобном кресле со спинкой в форме корпуса виолончели, сбоку от которого стоял квадратный столик с отдающим холодной стерильностью сервизом из стекла и серебра. Он сидел лицом к большому окну, сквозь чуть приоткрытые шторы на его лицо струились потоки приглушённого солнечного света, подчёркивая силуэт мужчины.

Чарли, не спросив ни у кого разрешения, по крайней мере явно, провёл их в этот кабинет и, ухмыльнувшись рефлексирующему Ванхоутену, покинул помещение.

Ричард расслышал дыхание Саши подле него — дышит медленно, спокойно. Он же был на взводе, совершенно не способный предугадать дальнейшего развития событий.

— Все эти глупцы считают, что суть наших действий предопределена далеко идущими планами — так же, как и всё прочее в истории, включая устранение любого соперника. — Ванхоутен с видимым сожалением оставил бокал на столике и поднялся из кресла, застёгивая пуговицу своего пиджака. — Но вы слышали хоть раз о каком-нибудь радикальном фаталисте, ну, к примеру, из тех же религиозных фанатиков, который сидел бы сложа руки? Конечно нет. Наш мир так устроен, что вовсе не следует, будто с небес протянет руку господь и поможет нам — дескать, удар судьбы возьмёт и разрушит все планы, если люди пойдут не за тем лидером. Кого бы мы не устранили, по каким-либо бы причинам, — мы не можем сделать ложный шаг. — Ванхоутен безмятежно смотрел на них. — Правильность и ошибочность выбора отражается лишь во мнении наблюдателя.

— Тогда было ли ошибкой моё вмешательство в ваши дела? Или ваш конфуз с моим устранением? — спросила Саша. — Я вот увидела, как с судьбой целой расы и с жизнью одного человека обошлись так, будто они ничего не стоят. Но вы решили, что мало кто об этом вообще узнает.

Ричард с болью и грустью в глазах посмотрел на неё.

— Ищи ответы в своей голове. — Ванхоутен тихо рассмеялся. — Но ты исполнитель, пешка, и я привёл тебя сюда не для того, чтобы выяснять какие-либо отношения. Скорее исповедаться, отнюдь, ни тебе, — он взглянул на Ричарда. — Всё уже закончилось. А наше противостояние с Пальсен, несущей волю АМТ, как знамя, подошло к финалу.

Ричард напрягся от гнева всем телом — Саша почувствовала это и взяла его за руку, мягко сжав.

— Я доверял вам, а вы просто подтёрлись мной, — выплюнул Ричард. — Я…

— Не трать своё красноречие, сынок. Я был с тобой неоткровенен лишь в вопросе твоей ненаглядной и далеко непростой девочки, а остальное выдавал только по служебной необходимости. Не знаю, многое ли тебе известно, но именно Саша привела нас к тому, что мы имеем сейчас, а её покровительница сделала тайное явным, как например с этой чёртовой передачей На'ви. Поэтому не надо передо мной отстаивать необоснованные взгляды и обвинять меня, того единственного, которому твоя судьба не безразлична. Всё не так просто: я принуждал себя жить так, словно мир съёжился даже не до моего кабинета десятком этажей ниже, а до времени и места, вошедшего в каждый миг.

Парень оглянулся на Сашу, затем вновь посмотрел на Ванхоутена и сказал, теперь глубоко переживая свои неоднозначные чувства к обоим.

— По-моему, все мы в равной степени с ума посходили. Я просто пытаюсь ухватить суть самых опасных направлений в этом периоде моей жизни. Вам не кажется, что я имею право знать, чему мы противостоим и что нас ждёт?

Ванхоутен устало прошёлся вдоль кабинета и как-то витиевато взмахнул рукой, датчики среагировали на это движение и распахнули шторы. Свет окутал помещение, наполняя среду ирреальной полусказочной атмосферой.

— Представьте, — сардонически произнёс Ванхоутен, — каких несметных богатств мы лишим себя, удовольствовавшись одним-единственным замкнутым космическим пространством нашей солнечной системы. Взгляните с точки зрения Вечности. Куда бежать, когда грянет бедствие? Разве «их», — кивнул подбородком вверх, чтобы было ясно, кого он имел в виду, — временные неудобства — такая уж высокая цена за будущее человечества? Мы уже живём за ИХ счёт, а отказ от рога изобилия их мира сродни гибели. Поэтому приходится идти на жертвы, порой мы вынуждены поступаться своей добродетелью, если таковая в нас ещё живёт. Но мы им воздадим: восстановим утраченное, вернём земли, наполним реки и оживим леса, когда закончим. Даже подарим толику прогресса, в той мере, в которой они того пожелают.

— А что скажут предки тех народов, которые под гнётом первооткрывателей исчезли на матушке Земле? — спросила Саша и без доли эмоций. — Вы снова и вновь повторяете ошибки прошлого… Когда в мире царит несправедливость — иди и уложи всех к чертям, так?

— Да ничего не скажут. Они исчезли: вымерли или ассимилировались, потеряв свою индивидуальность. А насчёт последнего… Кто скажет, что я не прав?

— Всё повторится и в их мире. И вы говорите так, словно пытаетесь отмежеваться от рода человеческого ради того, чтобы им управлять.

Голос Ванхоутена стал мрачнее.

— Что касается твоего первого замечания, может быть и так, но я не вся ОПР и не делю в равной степени их идеалы, только один, и это имеет отношение к твоим последним словам.

— Пальсен, вероятно, права, что презирает вас, если выводы из ваших идей таковы, — сказал Ричард.

— С этим я спорить не буду, мой мальчик, но, — он подошёл к ним и заглянул каждому в глаза, словно пытаясь отыскать капли рационального зерна, а не упрямой преданности скоропалительным выводам, — чем Пальсен и её боссы лучше нас? Будут использовать ОПР в той же мере, что и мы. Те же принципы, только с иным более долгим и нудным подходом, с меньшим количество жертв и с большим уровнем затрат — чисто для поддержания имиджа доброхотов корпорации добра. Больше власти иными методами. Мы с ней излагаем разные мысли, но движемся в одной сторону и ради одной цели. Ты, — он взглянул на Сашу, — можешь сказать, что изначально избрала верную позицию? — и, не дожидаясь ответа, продолжил. — Да нет, конечно. Не было такой позиции. Впрочем, я уже отметил, что ложных шагов не бывает. С моей точки зрения вы ошибаетесь, но с вашей — я тоже небезгрешен. Какая противоречивая ситуация.

— Мы пытались вас предупредить, — печально произнесла Саша. — Но вы, казалось, так люто ненавидели эти ортодоксальные направления, выстраиваемые АМТ, что не воспринимали нашу деятельность всерьёз. Мне кажется, считая, что ложные решения не страшны, вы загнали себя в ловушку.

Ванхоутен не ответил, но Ричард почувствовал, как он легонько вздрогнул от чего-то. Стыда?

— Можно сказать, — понуро начал Ванхоутен, — проблема в моём невежестве. И всё же, в широком смысле, я не пытался объяснить себя: не искал неопровержимых закономерностей, ни непреодолимых запретов. Нашёл точку равновесия, где никаких границ не существует. Когда дело касалось моей работы, я не слушал никого, если только их советы мне не подходили. Но все мои мысли, занимаемые стратегией и тактикой, кажется, нашли нечто, ускользнувшее от внимания.

— Вы решили, что единственный способ обеспечить существование равновесия — уничтожить любого, кто может стать препятствием? — осторожно высказал предположение Ричард.

— Я… у меня от солнца уже в глазах рябит, — он тяжело потёр веки и махнул рукой.

Полоски света на полу задвигались, потихоньку становясь тусклее.

— Пальсен выдвинула мне ультиматум, опираясь на добытый тобой компромат, — тихо произнёс Ванхоутен, обращаясь к девушке.

Саша не шелохнулась, внимая ему. Ричард сокрушённо покачал головой, понимая, откуда растут корни их проблем.

— Председатель пошёл на сделку ради сохранения должности и сдал позиции. Другие же члены совета не заставили себя долго ждать, в поисках места под новым солнцем. Чёрт возьми, они предпринимали соответствующие шаги ещё задолго до кризиса, поэтому и не было никакого предательства наших договорённостей — просто обвели меня вокруг пальца, когда пришло время действовать. Все они. Следующее заседание станет заключительным. Я буду вынужден уйти в отставку. АМТ становится серым кардиналом нашей корпорации и начинает подготовку планов Пальсен к осуществлению. — Ванхоутен бросил взгляд на Сашу. — Теперь вы утолили свою жажду мести, госпожа Рада?

Саша вздрогнула и горько взглянула на Ричарда. В нём было желание что-то сказать ей и… понимание. Если уж и это не образ душевной близости, то очень похожая имитация.

Она крепко сжала его ладонь и ответила Ванхоутену.

— Это ни есть следствие жажды мщения, Элай. Ни вашему предшественнику, ни вам. Вы должны понимать, что я действовала по инерции, скорее желая покончить со всем этим и вырваться из порочного круга, если получится. Я ни перед кем не вымаливаю прощения, но, вероятно, буду этого желать вскоре, когда остыну. Теперь я чувствую бессмысленность своей маленькой игры в обиженную миром девочку.

— Так я и думал. Адаптация вины, о которой так любит вещать Анна Пальсен, настигла и меня, и тебя.

— И что теперь? — спросил Ричард, совершенно разбитым голосом.

Ему было очень тяжело отрешиться от эмоций. Саша, Ванхоутен, Пальсен, Пандора и Земля… Последствия оказались не столь ужасными, какими он мог бы их себе представить, но ему почему-то хотелось биться и кричать, как раненый зверь, как ребёнок в истерике, как взрослый, которого постигло страшное горе — от осознания нелепости всего пережитого и того, что будет в грядущем. От этих переживаний его сердце начинало грубеть и раскалываться, словно истёртый временем камень. Лишь тёплое плечо любимой девушки поддерживало его.

Ванхоутен недовольно поднял запястье и взглянул на часы.

— Я утону в своём тщеславии, уверенный, что я тот единственный на Земле, кто способен был развеять поднятую вокруг Пандоры шумиху и проложить человечеству спасительную дорогу в будущее. Вы… идите, куда пожелаете, но, мне кажется, Пальсен вас без работы не оставит, если вы готовы терпеть ту невыносимую боль, которую диагностировали в себе сейчас или ранее, но не вылечили.

— Ничего подобного, — сказал Ричард. — Я… эти волнения, боль, всё было….

— Да, оказалось, большинство жертв этого кризиса — люди, здоровые телесно и душевно. Никто не знает, как устранить причину их страданий, всё лечение сводится к тому, что они глушат свою боль другими средствами, вроде крикливых демонстраций, подрывной деятельности и иных сильных эмоций.

Ванхоутен со значением посмотрел на Сашину руку, на безымянном пальце которой поблёскивало искусно сделанное кольцо.

— Начало кризиса мы прошли относительно гладко, пожертвовав определённой долей наших благочестивых намерений, в целом, ставших чёрными, как ночь. Но то ли ещё будет. Осмелюсь предположить, что вы даже в малой степени не можете себе вообразить, что будет твориться на Земле в ближайшее два десятилетия. Все мы узрим становление нового всадника Апокалипсиса…

— Мы справимся, — уверенно заявила Саша.

— Тогда удачи, — развёл руками Элай. — Теперь я один из тех, чей дом с краю и вести вас в новое будущее не намерен, какими бы праведными или наоборот жестокими не были мои пути. Ты, — сказал он Саше, — остерегайся этой старушки. Ты многого не знаешь о ней… И, кстати, Ричард, — внезапно Ванхоутен широко улыбнулся, — ты бы всё же позвонил отцу, а то он волнуется. Главное не доведи старика до белого каления новостью о своей, я так понимаю, скорой женитьбе на женщине не из своего круга…


	24. Chapter 24

Глава 24

Машина качнулась вперёд и практически бесшумно понесла их прочь от штаб-квартиры. Покинули они высокие здания центральной части мегаполиса, воздушная дорога перестала виться и петлять, выпрямившись; они шли над стенами плотной застройки. Пейзаж был простым и не производил впечатления на пассажиров, погрузившихся в свои мысли. Каждая из них уже давно была их частью: желания и воспоминания, надежды и страхи, история и будущее, не важно, сейчас или в дальнейшем, таились эти мысли в их обитателях на неведомой глубине: в бесконечных извилистых пространствах между частиц, составлявших их естество, в пустотах, куда и не добраться, преодолевая законы физики.

Никто не смог сделать с ними то, что они совершали в данный момент с собой, пытаясь отыскать новую точку равновесия. Казалось, испытания были нелепыми, но что-то да надломилось в душах. Путей было много, а исход один. Ради чего?

Чарли Хавьер, словно кучер повозки, не поворачиваясь с водительского кресла, что-то сказал.

— Вы, ребята, на меня внимания не обращайте. Представьте, что я неотъемлемая часть салона. Тем более, чего бы я там не услышал. Мне и так всё ведомо — крысы они такие. — Он шумно прокашлялся. — Я подкину вас до вашей квартиры и там расстанемся. Кстати, Ричи, ты на меня не злишься?

— Я больше злюсь на себя, Чарльз.

— Ну вот, опять Чарльз, вы меня совсем не любите! — наигранно возмутился Чарли и всплеснул руками, выпустив руль управления, но автоматика предусмотрительно скорректировала движение полёта автомобиля.

— Понимаешь, Ричи…, — но Чарли был прерван голосом Саши, и тактично замолчал.

— Все последние годы я жила оттенками и нюансами, такими невысказанными вещами и невидимыми. Голова кружится от попытки угадать их величину, ведь она может оказаться бесконечной, — Саша смотрела в окно, понемногу орошаемое каплями зарождавшегося дождя, но казалось всё же она глядела внутрь себя. — Много лет прошло, а кажется, что дни с того момента, когда я в последний раз посетила их могилу. Ни тел, ни праха там всё равно нет — просто небольшая табличка среди десятков тысяч, находящихся в памятном мемориале Каракаса. «Чёрный День» забрал их у меня и брата, Ричард. И жива я лишь потому, что той яркой душе, защитившей меня, была небезразличная моя судьба…

Ричард стиснул зубы, постигая теперь с чего всё началось. Если бы он так много знал о Саше раньше, смог бы среагировать правильно и не наделать глупостей? Ныне им придётся заново познавать друг друга.

ОПР не принимала прямого участия в подавлении так называемой агрессии Венесуэльского правительства против поползновений ОГА на их свободу. Но есть кое-что, известное не многим, Ричард и сам знал лишь то, до чего смог додуматься, сложив два и два — применение биологического оружия в генеральной битве против солдат противника было предпринято с дьявольски неразумного попустительства ОГА и помощи ширившей свои военные возможности ОПР, создавшей для новых империалистов симбиотического монстра, сожравшего жизни не только вражеских солдат, но и мирных жителей. Их смерть не описать словами — ужаснее судьбы не придумать, даже в век ядерного терроризма.

— Тогда я понимала, что последствия лишь грядут, — продолжала Саша. — Они будут похожи на венесуэльский кошмар. Так я думала, обуреваемая жуткими эмоциями о долгой кровопролитной расправе над зачинщиками. Месть привела меня к Анне Пальсен или её ко мне, сейчас уже трудно сказать. Она разделила со мной мои тяготы и предоставила возможность сделать полезное дело для неё и меня. И вендетта настигла некоторых из причастных к моей боли и боли всех тех, кто многое потерял в том кошмаре. С последним из них я разобралась недавно. Все эти годы я перегорала, как свеча. Не могла понять, как это случилось. Неужели моя слабость и отчаяние были так сильны? К чему привело моё упрямство? И куда затем делись моя злость и сила, которые я из неё черпала? Во мне больше не осталось ничего, кроме любви к брату, а затем возникшим — тогда казалось из ниоткуда — буквально сызнова пробудившимся чувствам к другом человеку — тебе. Понимая, что я могу потерять то немногое, что осталось в мои руках, я стала искать выход: возжелала покончить со всем этим и освободиться.

Ричард внимательно слушал возлюбленную. Её дар — исповедь — мог заставить их отвернуться друг от друга и деградировать в своих чувствах, либо всё же вынудить отправиться дальше и выяснить: как же устроится их жизнь, действительно ли живые их ощущения и вправду ли они любят друг друга.

— После всех потерь я на веки вечные сделала вид, что меня не интересуют рассуждениями о том, что меня ждёт. Я — последний человек, который должен был это выяснить перед лицом гибели, но сейчас знаю, что боролась не зря. Ведь мой брат ещё борется. А ты всё же рядом со мной, если только…, — голос её предательски дрогнул. — Если только мы не разминёмся, столько узнав друг от друга. Но если это случится не сейчас. Я обещаю, что начну всё сначала ради тебя.

Напряжённость Саши приковала его внимание. У него создалось такое впечатление, что она знает обо всём происходящем гораздо больше его самого, заламывая руки, которые были обагрены кровью. Это было ощущение того, что он двигается в мир, который каким-то неясным, зловещим способом был подготовлен, чтобы принять его. Но так ли это важно?

Наконец он опустил на неё взгляд и произнёс слова, ставшие вердиктом в их отношениях.

— Любовь — совершенный и непобедимый инструмент Вселенной, но ты думаешь, что мы сумели нанести ей такой урон, что она не вернётся? — Ричард притянул девушку к себе и страстно поцеловал, оторвавшись от её мягких и сладких на вкус губ далеко не сразу. — Но сейчас значит ли наш поцелуй и мои крепкие объятия, что я и ты доказали её самодостаточность? Значит ли это, что в будущем нас что-то ждёт? Я говорю тебе: прошлое меня не волнует, пусть и заботит будущее, но от слов я своих не откажусь. Мы вместе, как ты и сказала. Отныне и навсегда…

Саша заплакала и на её лице расцвела счастливая улыбка, она потянулась к Ричарду всем телом, но в тот миг, когда их губы вновь соприкоснулись, громкий возглас прервал их близость.

— Эй! Когда я говорил не обращайте на меня внимания, я не имел в виду устроить там вакханалию. Имейте совесть и сжальтесь, ребята, я не женатый человек…, — но заметив их искреннее удивлённые взгляды, Чарли обречённо махнул рукой, — чёрт с вами, продолжайте…

— …помимо этого, активно действующая антикоррупционная комиссия задержала тридцать пять менеджеров высшего звена местного филиала, пятерых действующих министров правой ячейки катарского конгломерата, семерых секретарей кабинета министров и двести сорок троих представителей полиции ОСБ — всех по обвинениям в коррупции, соответственно, а помимо того и в преступном сговоре и сокрытии фактов военных преступлений на Пандоре, и так же в посягательстве на жизнь и свободу граждан нашего конгломерата и отдельных государств в частности. Все они задержаны, их банковские счета заморожены. Обвиняемые высокого ранга пребывают под домашним арестом в административном центре Эд-Дайиан до начала официальных слушаний.

Процесс шёл при закрытых дверях на случай возможной реакции общественности; далеко не все знали, что в действительности творится в штаб-квартире ОПР.

Отсутствовала публика, никаких журналистов и лишь несколько охранников. К Ванхоутену приписали одного, и того без оружия — его присутствие чистая формальность.

Всё, что зачитывалось секретарём Анны Пальсен, обговорили во время предварительных слушаний на предыдущем заседании. Очередная формальность, ведь всё было уже решено. В остальном разбирательство шло в соответствии с внутренней политикой ОПР: розыскной, а не состязательный уголовный процесс, вердикт определятся большинством, приблизительно в три четверти от числа советников, а по вынесении приговора записи о деле станут достоянием общественности, конечно, далеко не в полном виде. И прав на апелляцию не будет.

Председатель повторил и утвердил некоторые из ранее оговорённых пунктов с целью внесения их в протокол после того, как Ванхоутен без принуждения согласился с ними. Но результат процесса и не был под вопросом. Председатель привёл всех своих сторонников в соответствующую позицию и не дарил и намёка на иной исход. В глаза Элаю он так ни разу и не посмотрел.

Не разразилась война внутри самой ОПР, несмотря на многие месяцы бродящих слухов о готовящемся в их рядах перевороте сторонниками АМТ. Вместо этого то, что сейчас произошло — пред-переворот, устроенный непосредственно самой АМТ, хорошо спланированный и удавшийся. Высокопоставленные источники в ближневосточных деловых и инвестиционных кругах, которые десятки лет вели дела с ОПР, предполагали такой исход, односторонне разорвав связи — подонки отмежевались от конфликта и передали полный информационный контроль региона в руки АМТ. Не будет никакой свободы информации, впрочем, как и не было раньше. АМТ уже контролирует все внутренние СМИ, как и назначения на основные министерские должности. Теперь они, как и ОПР ранее, намерены держать ключи от всех крупных медиа-империй региона.

Но что скрывается за чисткой? С первого взгляда ничего особенного. Да, тайные замыслы относительно возможного смещения руководящего аппарата зрели давно, но предпринимать активные действия совет начал слишком поздно, потому что они уже были на крючке, хоть и неосознанно. А что АМТ? Они, испугавшиеся бурного бесконтрольно роста своего курируемого детища решили прибрать власть над корпорацией в свои руки. Но аккуратно, ведь распад ОПР привёл бы к расколу среди её филиалов, потери инвестиций, полной остановке разработок ресурсов на Пандоре и в солнечной системе. Было бы намного труднее восстановить утраченное, а расколотую организацию, пришлось бы финансово содержать, чтобы избежать хаоса в других регионах и рабочих секторах. Вместо этого была достигнута договорённость с высшим руководящим звеном ОПР: избавиться от опасного влияния некоторых сотрудников корпорации и подвластных им членов правительственного кабинета катарского конгломерата, а после передать контроль над аппаратом безопасности в руки АМТ. Взамен совет продолжал свою карьеру практически в полном составе и не терял нажитые средства, при том, получая дивиденды от близкого сотрудничества с Администрацией Межпланетной Торговли, ставшей верным щитом корпорации в пределах солнечной системы и вне её. Преемственность прошла не совсем гладко, с учётом противодействия Ванхоутена, но ведь и последовали просчёты с его стороны. Совет утратил смертоносное стремление к сопротивлению АМТ и увяз в бессмысленном кризисе на Пандоре, не способный принять конкретные меры к решению вопроса в общей сумятице. А в ход уже пошли меры жёсткой экономии на фоне новостей о возможных перебоях в поставке минерала. Акционеры взбунтовались не только в провинциях на востоке, но и в странах на западе. Популярность текущего руководства резко пошла вниз, и АМТ предложили альтернативу: теоретически, это постепенный уход от зависимости к анобтаниуму, но это в далёком гипотетическом будущем, а также продажи части активов ОПР в руки АМТ и усиленное развитие новых отраслей в наукоёмких секторах, к примеру, в энергетике. Охлаждение недовольства со стороны акционеров было прикрыто безумными выплатами за лояльность и предварительном погашением возможных в предстоящем времени финансовых потерь. А производственные мощности всё затормаживались. Конечно, при таком развитии событий отвращение к ОПР не переставало расти и со стороны народа. Некую стабильность в итоге смогли найти в этом своеобразном разделе власти. Пока что массовые чистки, перевороты и контр-перевороты будут нормой. А первой ласточкой станет Ванхоутен, посмевший на прямое противостояние новым хозяевам этой части света. Дальше — хуже: планету накроет мышечный тремор, волнообразные судороги всестороннего кризиса перевернут всё вверх дном. Близятся безумные времена, если не удастся предпринять хоть что-то для устранения последствий.

Элай не слушал зачитывающих обвинения. С левой стороны большого панорамного окна поднялась Пальсен, и фигуры за столом словно размыло, очертания их силуэтов смазались. Элая не слишком заботило то, что он не видит лиц совета. Голоса, со всеми нюансами и интонациями, могли сообщить столько же. Он продолжал анализировать ситуацию, но чисто по профессиональной привычке. Происходящее его волновало не больше, чем дождливая погода за окном.

Анна Пальсен сухо произнесла.

— Мистер Ванхоутен, вам есть, что сказать совету?

— Я вижу, куда вы клоните, — ответил Элай, погрузившись в себя.

— Просто ответьте. Для протокола, — она произносила слова с преувеличенной аккуратностью, спокойно подражая тому, как это сделал бы юрист или политик.

Присутствующие предатели едва заметно улыбнулись, как и сама Пальсен; он же не нашёл повода для веселья.

— Прошу прощения. Ответ — нет. Этого достаточно?

— Да, благодарю вас.

Фигуры за столом обменялись взглядами, послышалось шуршание перекладываемых бумаг и стук пальцев о сенсорные панели планшетов. Солнце тускнело, пробиваясь сквозь капли дождя, лившиеся по изогнутому окну, а через него открывался вид на город, и тот был головокружительно прекрасен в это период времени. Словно был лишён грязи, вымытой потоками влаги из его недр. Только редкие намёки на запах проникали сквозь климат-контроль зала заседания и лишь они напоминали Ванхоутену, что он не спит. В своих снах он запахов не чувствовал никогда.

— Решение единогласное, — объявила Пальсен, — наши приказы исходят из департамента Администрации Межпланетной Торговли. Они, мистер Ванхоутен, дают вам полную относительную свободу в действиях, то есть вы сможете без дальнейшего судебного преследования сдать свои полномочия и уйти в отставку — приемлемый исход, как ни посмотри.

— Вы знаете, что да, — усмехнулся Элай, — иначе ничего этого не произошло бы. — А город не благоухал бы так, как сейчас, — последние слова он произнёс уже про себя.

— Но вы уже слышали, что вы обязаны беспрекословно…

— …беспрекословно чтить букву и дух приказов департамента в мельчайших деталях, даже после ухода на пенсию, — взглянул в её глаза Элай, его слова сочились ядом. — Хватит ломать комедию, Анна.

— Полагаю, вы не хотели, чтобы ваши слова прозвучали столь презрительно, — самодовольно заявил Лори Дьюк, сложив руки на груди и с ухмылкой наблюдая за Элаем.

Тот даже не взглянул на эту специально опростоволосившуюся тварь, так жёстко подставившую его в вопросах безопасности, кризиса на Пандоре и решения ситуации с вмешательством АМТ в дела корпорации, впрочем, как и все остальные ублюдки.

— Думаю, — вмешался председатель, — сейчас самое время сделать перерыв. День был долгим. Предлагаю продолжить заседание через час.

Заскрипели стулья, застучали каблуки по паркету, загомонили голоса, вскоре исчезнувшие в отдалении. Анна Пальсен последовала за ними, лишь на секунду удостоив Ванхоутена взглядом, наполненным холодным превосходством.

После того как все ушли, председатель какое-то время не поднимался с места, опасаясь взглянуть на Элая. Он думал о явном равнодушии Ванхоутена к совершившемуся только что цирковому шоу. Полученные им распоряжения от АМТ были необычайно точными и полностью исключали какую-либо свободу действий; кого-то надо было выставить. Но ему было очень стыдно — так по-детски, что хотелось даже попросить прощения у своего друга… Бывшего друга, если быть точным. Вот они: дезертирство и трусость. Председатель уже давно понял, что большинство вещей, стоит рассмотреть их вблизи, теряют свою простоту.

Ванхоутен откинулся на спинку кресла, не обращая внимания на шум дождя и печальный вид председателя. Его отставка оказалась не таким серьёзным делом. Он и не думал, что останется в корпорации намного дольше, чем предполагалось ранее.

Элай резко поднялся, председатель захотел что-то сказать ему, покусывая губы, но оборвал себя на полуслове, увидев безразличие в глазах этого человека.

— Любые опасности лучше, чем оказаться лицом к лицу со своей жертвой, а, Роджер? — бросил Элай, направляясь к выходу. — Я был готов нести бремя ответственности за наши общие решения, но я обнаружил твоё полное невежество в этом вопросе. Для вас, идиотов, всё это не имеет значения. Лишь бы сбежать. Так встретьте последствия в одиночестве.

— Прости меня…

— Хватит, Роджер, не падай в моих глаза ещё ниже. К слову, не допусти, чтобы нашу кормушку на отшибе не разграбили слишком быстро — все мои наработки теперь в руках старой мыши. И ведь хочется той не власти, но чего-то большего…

— Как тебя понимать!? — председатель уже кричал ему вслед, но Ванхоутен покинул кабинет, не удостоив того ответом.

Дождя за окном уже не было.

Ричард посмотрел на Сашу, резвящуюся в прибое, и улыбнулся. Они были на эксклюзивном пляже на Мадагаскаре — на одно из немного райских мест в климатическом аде планеты Земля. На девушке искрился в солнечных лучах один из тех новомодных и жутко популярных купальных нарядов, которые предположительно копировали одежду На'ви. В результате Саша был не совсем нагой, но достаточно близкой к этому.

Она выбралась на берег и скользнула вверх по пляжу, плюхнувшись на полотенце рядом с ним, и он поцеловал её.

— Веселишься?

— Это восхитительно! Кстати, нам действительно нужно как можно скорее обсудить список гостей на свадебной церемонии.

Он притворно застонал.

— Она же только для нас двоих! По местным обычаям… К тому же попытка собрать всю мою семью здесь и при таких обстоятельствах будет похожа на войну.

— Мы уже прошли через одну, по сравнению с этим, текущие заботы много времени не отнимут.

Ричард смежил веки, стараясь выгнать эти непрошенный мысли, вызванные её словами, и сосредоточиться на том, что у них есть сейчас.

Он шумно вдохнул запах природы и соли, которым пропитан воздух этого большого острова. Их прогулки по пляжу порой включали в его воображении вылазки в область фантазий о минувшем. Он воображал себе прошлое этого места, нетронутого климатическими изменениями: в них он слышал иные голоса, видел другие здания, но вкус этого места в его мыслях всегда оставался устойчивым. И что-то тоскливое было в том, как они неотвязно и неприкаянно проследовали в это место, будто дорогой уединения — семь дней одиночества — стараясь выработать иммунитет к прошлому.

Ночами на пляже зажигались огни приспособленного к земным условиям солнцецвета, освещая фантасмагорическое фиглярство насекомых, льнущих к их тёплому нутру. Шум моря обволакивал целиком. Когда они засыпали вместе в своём домике, стилизованным под тростниковую лачугу, в небольшой спальне Ричард представлял, что влезал в Сашины сны. Единственное, во что ему не дано было проникнуть, — это в непрошеные, вторгающиеся исподтишка воспоминания девушки, но он и не сильно пытался. Ему лишь хотелось познать её заново, как они и условились, конечно, из чувств, испытываемых к ней, а не из праздного любопытства. Поддержать, когда ей будет плохо, опираясь на эти знания. Но так ли это было важно? У них теперь вся жизнь впереди, чтобы познать друг друга и успеть стократно влюбиться в каждую деталь их прошедшего порознь прошлого, их единения в настоящем и неясного, но притягательно будущего.

Готовила Саша сама, на небольшой кухне: поджаривала местный «хлеб», состоявший из банановой пасты, разводила суп из пакетиков в стальных и чистых кастрюлях — вживалась, не осознавая этого, в безымянное, но с каждым днём все более знакомое пространство, пытаясь ощутить его быт, уже взаправду познать счастье спокойной будничной жизни рядом с любимы человеком, угощая его своей стряпней.

— И это называется жизнь, — сказала она ему как-то. — Словно я провела её большую часть в забытьи. Кстати, неплохо обходиться без чужих рук.

Уплетая из миски её приготовленный суп, Ричард кивал, приговаривая.

— Мне достаточно и твоих… ох, знаешь, это вкусно и очень…

— Не подавись только, — заулыбалась Саша. — И особо роток не разевай. С голоду я тебе помереть не дам, но и превратиться в хрюшку не позволю. Чем займёмся дальше, после свадьбы и нашего медового месяца?

Внезапно Ричард нахмурился.

— Не знаю, — честно признался он. — Я будто отрешился от всего: мне достаточно того, что ты рядом. Впрочем, рано или поздно нам придётся задаться этим вопросом.

— Ванхоутен ушёл в отставку, назначен новый временный начальник ОСБ и мадам Пальсен ныне отвечает за экспедицию на Пандору, — произнесла Саша. — В начале они готовятся установить удалённый контакт с колонистами и выторговать запасы анобтаниума, чтобы дать нашей промышленности больше времени на вынужденные преобразования. Землю ждёт столько ужасных потрясений, но, я почему-то уверена, мы справимся.

Вдруг Саша воскликнула, отвлекаясь от мрачных мыслей.

— Я определённо хочу пригласить Анну на церемонию и Чарли пусть подтягивается.

— Саша…

— Я понимаю, что ни она, ни он уже не вызывают у тебя доверия, но после того, как она и Чарли столько сделали для нас, почему бы нам не отблагодарить их хотя бы таким образом.

Ричард вздохнул, немного помолчал и кивнул в итоге.

— Конечно, почему бы и нет?

— Ричард…

— Да?

— Пальсен хочет, — Саша была очень серьёзной, сообщая ему это, — чтобы я вернулась в её отдел.

Он изумлённо взглянул на девушку.

— И ты готова это сделать? Вернуться в ОПР? После того, что корпорация сделала в…

Она вздохнула и с тягостным выражением на лице прижалась к нему.

— Если бы ты спросили меня несколько недель назад, я бы даже не подумала об этом — гнев пересилил бы логику. Я… тех людей уже нет. Но, несмотря на чисто номинальные перемены в руководстве, политика в отношении Пандоры отныне будет мягкой. Мы сможем изучать её тайны, не нанося вреда. И… Макс всё ещё там. В будущем мы могли бы…

— Да.

Её беспокойное лицо расцвело в радостной улыбке.

— Чтобы ты не решила — да, — и он задорно и чуть морщась захрустел слегка пережаренным банановым хлебцем. — Только готовить всё же стоит подучиться.

Она ахнула от такой подачи с его стороны и легонько шлёпнула Ричарда по лбу.

— Аккуратнее, мой милый супруг, а то придётся тебе всю жизнь питаться сублимированным порошком.

— Ой, я так больше не буду, — буркнул Ричард, жадно набрасываясь на пищу, и после того улыбнулся ей с набитым ртом, заставив Сашу звонко рассмеяться.

На третий день в этом доме они проснулись на рассвете, сварили кофе, оделись и, обнявшись, встречали на веранде солнце, всплывавшее на горизонте. По широкому окну, выходящему на веранду, сбегали струйки сконденсировавшейся влаги. Влажное утро, вызывало некоторое беспокойство, но ощущение успокаивающего и дарящего тепло присутствия друг друга позволяло им не тратить силы на эти неясные символы, подаваемые природой.

— Меня можно простить?

— Что?

— Снова вырвалось. Видимо, теперь я буду слишком часто думать об этом, несмотря на то, что сказала тогда в кабинете Ванхоутена. Ты ведь не знаешь всего, я многое тебе не рассказала…

— Остановись, Саша.

Девушка удивлённо взглянула на Ричарда.

— Меня это не волнует. Ведь я, несмотря на произошедшее, здесь, рядом с тобой, дарю тепло и заботу. Забудь дурное и двигайся вперёд. Оставим ошибки прошлого и будем стараться исправить всё в грядущем для нас будущем.

— Тогда… мы сможем восстановить тебя в должности, но теперь в нашем отделе, — сказала Саша, держа в руках кружку и прижимаясь к Ричарду, — если захочешь.

— Конечно, я подумаю об этом. — Он приобнял Сашу в ответ, легонько поглаживая её подбородок пальцами, и коснулся губами её щеки, а затем спросил, меняя тему. — Я так и не удосужился осведомиться, почему именно Рада?

Лёгкий порыв ветра разметал её роскошные волосы, пока выражение прекрасного лица оставалось мечтательно задумчивым и в чём-то немного грустным, заставив Ричарда восхищённо замереть.

— Так звала меня мама и брат, изредка отец. По своей только им известной прихоти.

Он наклонился, мягко прижавшись к ней, утопая в чарующем водопаде её волос, вдыхая их аромат и тепло нашёптывая ей на ушко.

— Свадьба будет замечательной. Слышишь?

— Да. Но я так хотела, чтобы Макс был здесь, в этот замечательный день нашего счастья.

Ричард пожал плечами и весело подмигнул ей.

— Если бы он отправился прямо сейчас, то смог бы оказаться здесь через шесть лет или около того. — Затем он наигранно расстроился, продолжая ухмыляться. — Мы можем отложить свадьбу до того момента и…

— Ни за что! — воскликнула девушка и поцеловала его.


	25. Chapter 25

Арка III. Одинокий цветок в её руках

 _Дай взаймы один взгляд, я его сберегу;_

 _Не позволю тебе на руины смотреть_

 _У кострища миров на ночном берегу._

 _Так получим мы шанс на тот свет не успеть._

 _Подари мне свой голос, я в глухой тишине_

 _Буду мерить им жизнь, ведь она лишь одна._

 _Чтобы между ударами сердца во мне_

 _Не легла тишиной бездна вечного сна._

 _Одолжи мне свой миг, ту секунду что мне_

 _Не хватило тогда, убегая от смерти._

 _В этом мире теперь ничего уже нет._

 _Мы свои имена богу вышлем в конверте._

 _Расскажи мне про море, как луна в волнах тонет;_

 _Расскажи мне про ветер, что сметает всю пыль;_

 _Расскажи мне про дождь, как стучат капли в окна;_

 _Расскажи мне про жизнь, я о ней всё забыл._

«Бездна». Ян Кулагин, Тим Волков

Глава 25

День как нельзя лучше подходил для пикника. Тёплый ветер задувал с гавани, принося с собой ароматы океана, которые, к сожалению, слабели, пройдя через фильтрующие элементы экзокомплектов.

Грандиозные небесные водопады гор «Аллилуйя» были видны с вершин западных холмов, но подлинный восторг охватывал, когда, подлетев на пару десятков километров, за рокотом воздушного транспорта вы начинали слышать грохот воды.

Они поднимались на самый верх от места посадки, к корням крупных мангровоподобных деревьев, что образовали полукруглую стену, опоясывавшую пятачок чистой земли, устланной мягкой травой. Здесь ничто не мешало наслаждаться пейзажем. Места, где водопады изливались на землю, были окружены густыми зарослями высоких деревьев, выраставших на несколько километров в условиях пониженной гравитации. Их зелёные стволы скрывались в сыром тумане, а под градом разлетающихся брызг дрожали блестящие листья.

Максим Патэл с великим удовольствием снял с себя поклажу, с хрустом потянулся и повернулся к водопадам. Глядя на них, он испытывал смешанные чувства, которые сильно зависели от того, откуда смотреть. Если делать это снизу, от подножия холмов, поднимая голову к своду парящих гор, образовавших неровные цепочки и арки, вы увидите довольно необычный водопад — цилиндрический поток в несколько десятков метров шириной и впечатляющие километры в длину. Это, да и под таким ракурсом и вправду завораживало, но не Макса. А вот если сидеть здесь на поляне, вытянув ноги, можно увидеть куда как более впечатляющее зрелище, словно титанический гейзер вырывается из скалистой породы. Вода обрушивалась с огромными скоростями, и там, где она ударялась о поверхность земли, вздымались бурлящие волны, закручивающиеся пенными гребнями и вспучивающиеся пузырями точно какие-нибудь солнечные протуберанцы. Грохот даже в отдалении стоял невообразимый, и листья многочисленных деревьев и сравнительно большое расстояние не могли в полной мере заглушить его — это единственный минус данного места, ведь приходилось общаться чуть громче обычного.

— Макс! — обиженный голос супруги заставил бывшего учёного ОПР отвлечься от раздумий. — Ты бы помог обустроиться, а то дети…

— Прости, Мари, — Макс поспешил к ней.

Они расстелили широкое и плотное синтетическое одеяло, выложили контейнеры с едой, Макс включил портативную глушилку от самых назойливых представителей насекомого мира. Впрочем, отвлечённые простенькой рутиной, они внимательно следили за своими детьми, которые играли в прятки среди молодых побегов геликорадиана, бурно усеявших корни деревьев. Охотники На'ви обезопасили эту территорию от большинства опасных животных, включая и области вокруг колонии, со времён исхода землян называемой оставшимися людьми Небесными Вратами — довольно самозабвенное и ироничное название. Так или иначе, быть на стороже не казалось излишним. Пандора не столь опасна, как её принято считать на Земле, но опрометчивых людей она могла проглотить без остатка.

— Рада, пожалуйста, держитесь с Мартином в поле зрения! — Мария обратила своё предупреждение к дочке, как к самой ответственной из детей, пусть она и была младше братика.

— Но как мне играть в прятки, оставаясь у всех на виду? — резонно отметило дитя.

— Ага, попалась! — воскликнул Мартин, обнаружив взвизгнувшую от неожиданности девочку по голосу.

— Вы знаете правила, — наставническим тоном пояснила Мария. — Попробуйте вместо этого поиграть в мяч…

— Они знают правила, — успокаивающе сказал Макс. — Наверное, даже лучше, чем мы. Этот мир для них не чужой, словно бы они теперь здесь аборигены.

— Я знаю, — ответила Мария, но продолжала с тревогой поглядывать на детей.

— Ты видела, как ловко они порхают в лесу, моментально определяют, где притаились опасные растения или насекомые; я прожил здесь дольше их, но не обрёл и половины необходимых навыков. Милая, прошу, расслабься, — он указал на еду, — если уж так хочешь держать их на виду, давай позовём их и примемся за твою стряпню.

Контейнеры были откупорены, витаминные добавки разлиты по пластиковым стаканам. Бисквиты с медовым вкусом, которые по старой привычке вручную испекла Мария из того, что удалось раздобыть в далеко нескудных, но весьма неразнообразных запасах продуктового хранилища, разошлись по рукам и стремительно поглощались. Сладкая и лёгкая пища мешалась на языке с острым привкусом полуаммиачной смеси местной атмосферы. Процесс приёма пищи вне помещения был отточен и привычен: короткий вдох, приподнять маску, откусить кусочек бисквита, вернуть маску на место, выдох, короткий щелчок по клапану сброса, жуём дальше. Довольно муторное дело, но вполне безопасное, и позволяющее побыть хоть в чём-то человеком, устраивая такие вот пикники — не жить всё время в серых железобетонных коробках жилого комплекса Небесных Врат.

Помимо тех бисквитов было множество разнообразных натуральных ассимилированных фруктов, пригодных для человека, и некоторых овощей, выращенных в теплицах, но остальная часть еды оказалась теми же стандартными рационами ОПР, которыми они питались годами. Дети, похоже, не возражали, но были моменты, когда Макс что угодно отдал бы за сочный чизбургер.

Макс пробовал еду и с нежностью смотрел на супругу. Существовали негласные правила посещения водопадов: никакой работы, никакого теоретизирования, а если они наедине, то никакого интима, да и с последним было очень затруднительно вне безопасного помещения. Впрочем, они как-то попытались…

Макс невесело усмехнулся.

Всех людей, оставшихся на Пандоре, хватало для возникновения семейных отношений, и в то же время их было достаточно мало, чтобы образовать во всех смыслах сплочённый замкнутый коллектив из-за разделения на тех, кто имел аватары и обрёл новую жизнь в племени, и тех, кто ими был обделён. В основном все их разговоры обращались к покинутому дому, к оставленным любимым, рождению детей, семейным успехам и неудачам, слухам, научным изысканиям. Тем, кому не повезло с отсутствием аватаров было ещё сложнее, поддерживая работу средств жизнеобеспечения колонии, являвшейся их единственным способом выживания. Вот так и существовали вдали от дома меньше полсотни человек.

— Дурные мысли? — Мария была на редкость чувствительной особой, улавливающей тонкие перепады в настроении мужа.

Макс тяжело сглотнул вязкую жижу во рту — он по неосторожности вдохнул немного воздуха извне, прожёвывая пищу.

— Да нет, ничего особенного. Просто…

Деревья зашелестели, со всех ветвей в воздух взмывали стаи тетраптеронов, поднимаясь ввысь, и медленно кружа. Без видимых усилий, распластав крылья, парили они на огромной высоте, чётко выделяясь на фоне голубого неба.

— Мы уже ничего не сможем сделать.

— Да, — вздохнула Мари. — Макс? Мы поступили правильно?

— Правильно в отношении чего? — спросил он, страшась того, что уже знает ответ. — Оставшись здесь или обретя их? — он кивнул на детей.

— Нет, глупый, — Мария покачала головой, слегка улыбнувшись, — ты знаешь, у меня практически не было никаких сожалений о том, что я останусь… А ведь столько лет прошло… Минуты слабости бывают, ведь наша оставленная культура оказалась ужасно обременительной: шумной и суетливой. Но затягивающей. Мне постоянно чего-то не хватает, постоянно чего-то хочется: апельсинового сока, к примеру, или посмотреть свежий голофильм, или сходить в элегантное кафе на пляже, хочу, наконец, новую одежду из нормальной ткани, а не эти обноски со станка, которые мы производим у себя. Но я уже смирилась с тем, что могу и не получить этого никогда. Я люблю это место, и я бы никогда не захотела вернуться на Землю, даже если бы у меня была такая возможность. — Мари обхватила себя руками, как будто от холода, и с грустью взглянула на своих чад. — Но как насчёт наших детей? Мы словно отнимаем у них право выбора.

Он знал, что и почему беспокоило его жену. Она из-за этого так долго оттягивала с зачатием.

— Но они выглядят счастливыми здесь, Мари, такими же счастливыми, как и мы. Это их дом.

— Это единственный дом, который они когда-либо узнают.

— Милая, большинство людей не знают другого дома, кроме своей родной планеты. Мы, — он грустно улыбнулся, — исключение.

— Да, но у них есть планета, где они могут дышать воздухом без этого, — она мазнула ладонью по маске экзокомплекта, — питаться нормальной пищей и быть частью общества. — Она оглянулась на детей, не обращавших внимания на родителей и с радостью уплетавших оставшиеся бисквиты, чтобы затем немедля возобновить игры. — Это не их естественная среда обитания.

Макс вздохнул. Они уже не раз касались этой темы, но он не рассчитывал, что Мари решит затронуть её сейчас в этом прекрасном месте, где они решили не обсуждать проблемы, а делиться счастьем.

— Сейчас мы мало что можем сделать. Они здесь с нами, и я сомневаюсь, что мы можем просто так отправить их на Землю. Только не одних. Им не куда идти. Ещё и учитывая, что ждёт нас с тобой в случае возвращения. Мы предатели. Наших любимых чад будут клеймить, как детей предателей. Разве того мы хотим?

— Я знаю, но разве эта изоляция будет продолжаться вечно? Мы получили материальную поддержку за анобтаниум, имевшийся в наших руках, выручили Землю, понимая в каком она оказалась положении. И ОПР сдержала своё обещание, они добывают ресурсы вне Пандоры.

Она указала на горизонт, где огромный глаз Полифема заполнил треть неба. Одна из лун, зависших перед ним, озарялась вспышками, отчётливо проступавшими даже в это дневное время суток. То были блики солнечного света с орбитальных объектов, раскинувших в пустоте сверхгигантские веера солнечных панелей.

— Я понимаю, что карантин имел смысл на первых порах, но когда он завершится?

— Джейк всё ещё опасается пустить на Пандору непрошенных гостей, так что я не знаю, — признался Макс.

— Джейк больше не человек, — сурово сказала Мари. — О, я не оскорбляю его, но он не сталкивается день за днём с нашими проблемами: у его детей есть нормальное здоровое общество, чтобы они могли выжить и вырасти. Они обрели шанс на будущее.

— Хорошо, Мари, я поговорю с ним, когда у меня появится такая возможность. Поэтому прошу тебя не злись. Постарайся не дать этим депрессивным мыслям затянуть тебя в болото отчаяния.

— Извини меня, Максим. — Она обняла его. — Я лишь желаю, чтобы и у наших детей была некая перспектива, потенциал. Ладно мы, но они словно застыли во времени, без возможностей.

Его рука нашла её ладонь и мягко сжала.

— И всё же ты счастлива?

Она слабо улыбнулась ему.

— Да, в самом деле, мы живём приключением, о котором многие могут только мечтать. Это место так прекрасно, и мы делаем отличные успехи в исследованиях этого мира, несмотря на обусловленные местной средой недостатки. И у нас замечательные дети.

Для детей мир предстаёт в красочных и контрастных тонах, но чем старше становятся дети, тем больше появляется тёмных оттенков, пока все они не сливаются в равномерно серый фон времени, бегущего неизвестно куда. И лишь появление у этих выросших детей своих собственных чад принуждает эту серость отступить. Вот сейчас, к примеру, жизнь для Мари такая яркая, что даже глазам больно, несмотря на неявную угрозу, нависшую над этим миром.

— Наверное, это мне и надо было… Может, после долгих раздумий и метаний я захотела пожить весело, в компании?

Макс погладил её по волосам, сделал ей знакомый только им знак и, задержав дыхание, снял маску, потянувшись к супруге. Мари стянула маску и сделала тоже самое. Их губы соприкоснулись в нежном поцелуе. Но голоса детей не позволили этому мгновению счастья продолжаться слишком долго.

— Мам! Пап! — воскликнула Рада.

Оба ребёнка, несмотря на, казалось, беззаботное отношению к их походу, были всегда настороже, но мальчик не выглядел слишком обеспокоенным. Он уже стоял на краю леса у лиственной гущи и указывал на кого-то.

— У нас гости!

Охотник На'ви неспешно возник на поляне. Мужчина среднего роста по меркам местных. Его голубая кожа имела обычные люминесцентные веснушки, и он носил снаряжение наездника банши, нож покоился в искусных резных ножнах на груди. Он приветливо улыбнулся Мартину и Раде, а затем приблизился к Максиму и Марии. Он сложил правую ладонь щепотью и коснулся своего лба.

— Я вижу вас, друзья, — вежливо обратился он к ним на языке На'ви. — Меня зовут Ри'сон. Могу я говорить с вами?

В его речи был странный акцент, который Макс не мог никак различить. Он точно не из клана Синей Флейты. Атрибуты наездника слегка отличались от тех, что используют Оматикайя. И остро резануло одно несоответствие с привычными действиями На'ви — они все левши. Но охотник использовал правую руку, как ведущую.

Максим и Мария выказали ему приветствие в той же форме и на том же языке.

— Приветствуем тебя. Мы всегда открыты к диалогу.

— Большое спасибо, ты добр. Но могу ли я спросить: ты Максим Патэл?

Макс удивлённо моргнул. У него было очень много друзей среди На'ви, а в клане Синей Флейты его знали все взрослые и дети. Его посильная врачебная практика оказалась на удивление полезной и в других поселениях континента. Ему льстило то радушие, с которым его принимали, всегда узнавая спешащего к ним на выручку смуглого бородача в застиранном халате. Но он был точно уверен, что никогда раньше не видел этого охотника.

— Ты прав, я Максим. Но встречались ли мы ранее?

На'ви широко улыбнулся и неожиданно заговорил на чистом английском, заставив опешившую пару удивлённо раскрыть рты.

— Мы никогда не встречались, но моя супруга знает вас и желает, чтобы вы встретились с ней. Я отведу вас к ней.

Макс посмотрел на Марию. Она оглянулась, так же озадаченная, как и он. Но Макс не мог увидеть в просьбе загадочного охотника никакой опасности. Если бы он желал им вреда, они мало что смогли бы с этим поделать.

— Хорошо, я пойду. Но мне не хочется оставлять семью…

— Это недалеко. Прошу.

После коротких дебатов с детьми, которые тоже хотели пойти, Максим отправился в лес вслед за Ри'соном, попросив Марию быть осторожной и в случае чего быстро покинуть это место, воспользовавшись «Самсоном».

Это было действительно необычно, хотя язык таутутэ знали многие местные и даже те, кто жил в дальних краях, но в этом На'ви было что-то странное. Между тем, он казался… надёжным, как и его слово. Максим привык доверять жителям Пандоры — они никогда не нарушали обещаний, в отличие от людей, а их намерения были однозначно ясными, особенно для тех, кто привык жить в «океане хищников» на старушке Земле.

Вскоре они пришли на другую поляну, расположившуюся в гуще леса в низине этого холма. Пара икранов спокойно вкушали кусочки мяса, которыми охотница кормила их, приговаривая ласковые слова на языке На'ви.

Увидев вышедшую к ней пару, она счастливо улыбнулась и торопливо направилась в их сторону.

— Я вижу тебя, э-эм…, — сказал Макс, но замялся, не зная её имени.

Но женщина, не замедляя шаг, прыгнула к нему, нежно прильнула и очень аккуратно, дабы не навредить хрупкому телу человека, обняла его, оторопевшего от такого.

— Здравствуй, Макс, — сказала она на идеальном английском, роняя бусины слёз из больших золотых глаз, подобных гладким озёрам, в глубине которых живёт любовь. — Я так долго этого ждала…

Догадка пришла не сразу. Потянулись мгновения неловкой тишины. Это невозможно! Но её тёплые и сильные объятия говорили сами за себя.

— Рада!?


	26. Chapter 26

Глава 26

— …так мы и живём. Джейк всё ещё является лидером Синей Флейты, у него с Нейтири трое детей, хотя что я говорю, вам эти подробности по любому известны… У нас многие дни царит изобилие, ярко светит солнце, купая людей в успокаивающем сиянии достатка. Я занимаюсь врачебной практикой в деревнях и корплю над исследованиями флоры, порой отключившись от всего, кроме своей… вернее, не только своей темы — по сути я лишь продолжаю работу Грейс. И как бы мы тут не брюзжали на отсутствие комфорта цивилизации, мы всё же стали понимать, как мало человеку нужно для счастья — ему нужен другой человек. Поэтому сейчас, когда я слушаю звуки родной речи из ваших уст, то даже вновь чувствую себя дома.

Саша улыбается. Ей нравятся эти слова, напоминают они об отце, на которого в большей степени, чем она, похож Максим. Воспоминания о родителях были непрошенными, болезненными, вызывающими чувство беспомощности, сделавшего из хорошей доброй девочки жестокого убийцу. Она старалась сохранить лицо, преодолеть гнев и бессилие, слушая брата. Гнев был по отношению к самой себе. Но стоило ли жалеть об этом, когда они вновь вместе? Если и настанет миг, когда ей придётся поведать о своём жутком выборе на жизненном пути дорогому человеку, то уж точно не сейчас, в сокровенный момент их встречи спустя долгие годы…

Он смотрит на неё, удивляясь точно воспроизведённым чертам её прекрасного человеческого лица в этом теле, лишённого каких-либо изъянов, свойственных ранним поколениям аватаров. О чём явственнее всего говорили и четырёхпалые руки. Впрочем, носик у Сашиного аватара так и остался немного получеловеческими — не насторожило ли это охотников чужого племени?

— Ваши генетики время зря не теряли. Боже, а сколько уже тебе… ты так напоминаешь маму…

— И ты совсем постарел, братик, — с грустью произнесла Саша, проводя ладонью по его шевелюре, покрытой вкраплениями седых прядей, — тебе уже пятьд…

— Как и когда вы очутились здесь? — громко прокашлявшись, спросил Макс.

Она смеётся его словам и отвечает на опережение, догадавшись, что Максим желал спросить, но и о чём умолчать.

— Это долгая история.

— Очень длинная история, — поддакнул Ричард. — Кстати, полноценно мы так и не представились, я Ричард Мэйсон.

— И вправду, всамделишный муж мой сестрёнки, — хохотнул Макс. — Никогда бы не подумал, что моя Ра решится на такое ответственное приключение — в любви и горести…, — затем он нахмурился и высказался более серьёзным тоном, будто отчитывая. — Саша, ты могла бы меня предупредить, связаться и быть рядом, пусть и виртуально. К чему столько потерянных лет вдали друг от друга. Меня изъели переживания…

В ответ Саша заключила его в объятия.

— Мне бы хотелось сказать, что обстоятельства завели нас в безвыходное положение и не позволяли мне хоть как-то заявить о себе своему любимому брату. Но это будет ложью. Мне просто было страшно вступить в диалог с тобой, зная, что я ещё многие годы не смогу обнять тебя вот так, как сейчас, даря тепло…

— Наше присутствие здесь уже само по себе чудо. — Пояснил Ричард. — Мы находимся на Пандоре около полугода, ещё столько же провели на орбите: на Земле подготовились изрядно, обучившись всему, что требовалось для комфортного пребывания в здешних условиях. Думаю, мне стоило бы описать, с какими опасностями мы столкнулись, стараясь прибиться к клану повелителей икранов на восточном побережье, но это займёт немало времени и заставит тебя волноваться. Важно то, что мы здесь, целые и невредимые, но не забывай, что мы нелегалы.

Макс внимательно посмотрел на Ричарда, понимая, к чему он ведёт. Соглашение, ограничивающее деятельность и пребывание людей на Пандоре, не было инициативой Джейка или кого-либо из его окружения. Сама ОПР под эгидой АМТ сделала этот первый и значимый шаг. Но называемое карантином соглашение, в итоге соблюдалось неукоснительно именно стороной На'ви, абсолютно не выказывающими доверия к таким неожиданными и странным причудам небесных людей. Ведь и вправду, до первых мирных переговоров, начавшихся с передачи небольших долей имевшегося на складах анобтаниума, и ознаменовавших начало дискуссии по делу добычи минерала в системе Альфа Центавра, все разумные на Пандоре, включая оставшихся людей, отчётливо понимали — вернувшись на Пандору, люди посеют новые семена смерти, вполне возможно, способные погубить расу На'ви. И удивительнее всего было встретить доброжелательную и гуманистическую политику с их стороны после такого унижения, выказанного инопланетянами по ту стороны пустоты. Это лишь укрепляло недоверие. Все ожидали ещё более жуткой подлости. О да, На'ви слишком быстро учились, к сожалению, познав и это понятие. Грейс бы этого не допустила, впрочем, она же и заронила первые ростки, научив немногих из них определению лжи — так она сказала ему однажды, словно исповедуясь.

— Полно! — Макс с неохотой отстранился от сестры, продолжавшей обнимать его всё это время. — К чему такая секретность? Джейк поймёт…

— Наше присутствие здесь вполне может стать проблемой для руководства. Немногие знают о нашем пребывании на Пандоре и проекте, который мы осуществляем, — объяснила Саша. — Помимо нас есть и другие группы. Они, в отличие от нас, ещё более осторожны, скрытны: в кланы не вступают, собирают информацию, думают, прикидывают, к кому подступиться, как укрепить доверие без излишней лжи, при этом недоговаривая правды о своём происхождении. Если, к примеру, наш клан, в котором мы скорее гости, чем соплеменники, поймёт, кто мы нас самом деле, то…

— Не возьму в толк, Саша, что ты такое говоришь? — с удивлением посмотрел на неё Макс.

— Нет причин для беспокойства. Мы здесь, чтобы попытаться восстановить отношения с На'ви, — произнёс Ричард. — Но нам не хотелось бы действовать грубо и необдуманно в таком плане. Прошло столько лет… но На'ви не забыли, и никогда не забудут.

— Я… понимаю, как и то, что ваше присутствие здесь нарушает условия вашего же соглашения, и неофициального карантина со стороны На'ви тоже…

— Ох, насчёт этого всё не совсем так, — усмехнулась Саша. — По крайне мере с нашей стороны. В одном из пунктов чёрным по белому сказано, что ЛЮДИ не могут быть здесь, по необоснованным причинам и так далее и прочее, но…, — она поднялась на ноги, с улыбкой совершила шикарное па, словно балерина с хвостом, и в полупоклоне сообщила очевидное, — мы и не люди.

— Но…

— А кто поймёт? — отметил Ричард. — Даже наездники икранов приняли нас за пришлых из далёких земель, но никак ни за демонов в их шкурах — мы действительно хорошо подготовились. Вот только если вы не начнёте болтать об этом каждому встречному…

— А ваши человеческие тела?

Саша улыбнулась и ткнула пальцем в небеса. Макс окончательно растерялся.

— Вы научились поддерживать связь без задержек на таком расстоянии?

— Природные механизмы, заложенные в клетках организма На'ви, позволили расширить диапазон работы сигнала, всё это благодаря развитию ранних исследований Корделла Лавкрафта. — Сказала Саша. — Но проблема с сигналом не исчезла. Так что иногда могут возникать задержки. Разница при отклике небольшая — доли миллисекунд, но порой и того достаточно для такого не всегда безопасного мира.

Макс посмотрел на икранов.

— Но разве не опасно пытаться летать на них с возможными проблемами во времени реакции? Ох, — что странное в поведении этих банши, заставило его изумлённо воскликнуть, — так они…!

— Не гибридизированные клоны, — подтвердил Ричард. — Их движения скоординированы лучше и частично контролируются автономными имплантами в их черепах. Они очень послушны, выносливы и неприхотливы. На'ви бы назвали это кощунством, впрочем, как и демонов-аватаров, но мы бы никогда не посмели приблизиться к настоящим банши, даже с нашей подготовкой. Это слишком опасно. Но биоинженеры нашли решение… затратное и очень, но обоснованное в нашей ситуации. Мы столько ресурсов и времени потратили, чтобы вернуться на Пандору, так что вышеперечисленные расходы — мелочь. Единственное, приходится держать наших банши подальше от чужих — слишком бурно реагируют сородичи на них.

Какой насыщенный день, он не переставал удивляться.

— Это слишком для меня, — сказал Макс, помахав руками перед лицом.

— Для меня больше, мой дорогой брат, — сложив руки в замок, с некой ехидной ухмылкой сказала Саша. — Значит, Мария, Мартин и…

— Рада, — закончил Максим, тепло улыбаясь своим мыслям.

— Рада…, — повторила она. — Моё имя, которое вы с мамой дали мне, отныне и впредь принадлежит этой малышке. Я так счастлива за тебя, Макс…

— Знаю, спасибо тебе, Ра…, — он осёкся и поправил себя, — Саша, — Макс немного помолчал, а затем спросил. — Но почему ВЫ здесь?

— Конкретно из служащих ОПР я единственная, имеющая родственников, оставшихся на Пандоре, — ответила Саша. — Через контакт с близкими выше шанс обрести необходимые связи для налаживания мирного диалога с На'ви — это часть проекта. Учитывая наши обстоятельства, кому как ни мне быть здесь — той, кто помогала с разработкой планов добычи ресурсов вне Пандоры? Ну и плюс ко всему у меня есть покровители в руководстве ОПР. Понимаю, ты находишь странным, что я сразу не попыталась установить контакт с Синей Флейтой, но шансы быть раскрытыми у них оказались бы слишком высоки. Стоило начать там, где бы к нам не приглядывались столь рьяно и пристально. Многие На'ви из дальних краёв даже и не видели небесных или аватаров.

— Понимаю, — кивнул Максим, а затем, вздохнув, спросил. — Насколько всё было плохо? Я знаю, что не сладко, но нам, оставшимся на Пандоре, известно очень мало и было бы интересно узнать это от вас лично.

Саша и Ричард переглянулись, и девушка с неохотой решила объясниться.

— Ближний Восток, Паназиатские конгломераты… мир лихорадило. Милитаристская риторика, появившаяся в СМИ — это проблема, идущая рука об руку в запрограммированном и неминуемом наступлении катастрофического сценария для человечества, подсевшего на внеземной минерал. Вот мы и здесь, в конце периода обострения напряжённости по всем фронтам — Пандора против Земли. Мы с моим Ричардом были свидетелями приближающегося конца господства старой власти, видели, как рушились финансовые системы и связанная с ними экономическая деятельность. Санкции, военные и экономические блокады, посреднические и локальные конфликты, прямые военные угрозы… Да, как и раньше, как и всегда, только пуще. Действительно, это было сигналом, предупреждающим об очередном самоубийстве мирового порядка, тщетно надеющегося остановить ход времени. Решение о передаче власти во многих странах находилось на грани того, чтобы смести возможную преграду… Сейчас мне трудно дать тому оценку.

— И как мы все избежали катастрофы?

Саша поёжилась, дёрнула хвостом, вглядываясь в небо на луны Полифема, где сейчас десятки орбитальных станций служили одним из фундаментов нового порядка планеты Земля.

— Чудо, Макс. В какой-нибудь альтернативной реальности всё пошло бы не так: небесные люди с огнём и мечом возвращаются на Пандору и устраивают кровавую баню зарвавшимся дикарям… Где-то мы вовремя сошли с этой дорожки.

Макс поправил маску экзокомплекта и произнёс с иронией в голосе.

— Трудно поверить в такую сознательность человечества.

— Да, — кивнул Ричард. — Мы особенности страдали от своей изоляции, которая не давала нам серьёзно развиваться, и поэтому наш потенциал был в значительной мере не задействован.

Саша утвердительно кивнула ему.

— Политика запретов и бойкота толкнула страны в объятия другого мира, который стал непреодолимой притягивающей силой. Нет, люди остались прежними, но хотя бы попытались измениться — огромное достижение за все эти тысячи лет нашей цивилизации, живущей за счёт крови — своей и мира.

— Пандора обеспечивает гарантии устойчивости и стабильности — гарантии, которых наш мир больше не предоставляет. Пока нас лихорадило в кризисном болоте, было нелегко завоевать поддержку международного общественного мнения в случае прямого конфликта Земли и Пандоры, на который рассчитывали некоторые опасные образования. Ясным предвестником являлась серьёзная реакция на экономический кризис со стороны ОГА. Наша команда на самом деле не видела, как арабский и паназиатский конгломераты могли устоять перед этими манящими призывами. Но АМТ исправила ситуацию — готовились очень давно. С исчезновением обязательств по отношению к ОПР, восприятие ценности её вкладов в мировой порядок радикально изменились, и основное внимание обращали на реальную надёжность экономики, её производительность, её экспортные возможности. Мир слишком зависел от минерала и от корпорации, которая обеспечивала им нашу планету. Ответы был простым — обоюдное решение всех заинтересованных государств и организаций — мы решили…

— Не мстить? — невесело сказал Макс.

— Быть прагматичными, — поправил его Ричард. — Военно-промышленная машина — это и хороший бизнес, приносящий огромные суммы денег странам наподобие ОГА. Однако этот бизнес, как и любой другой, жестоко страдает от конкуренции. Если страна больше не имеет средств, чтобы инвестировать в абсолютное глобальное технологическое превосходство, мгновенно появляются конкуренты, стремясь урвать свою долю рынка. Гонка за технологическое превосходство на этом поле шла полным ходом и началась очень давно ещё в памятные конфликты двухсотлетней давности. Мы пересмотрели эту гонку. Оставили неразумных в стороне и направили технологическое развитие в нужное нам русло. Всё это, — он указал на небо, — только благодаря тому, что мы смогли отдавать себе отчёт о последствиях нашей глупости. Пересмотрели стратегию развития.

— Мы не стали мудрее, Макс, — сказала Саша, — просто осознали, чем может обернуться очередной глобальный конфликт, как на Земле, так и за триллионы километров от неё. Это вопрос выживания. Наша команда — все те люди, пришедшие сюда — уверена, что настало время для нас поставить под сомнение речи об абсолютном превосходстве человеческой системы. Слишком бравурные слова, чтобы вызвать эффект взаимопонимания, но это хоть какой-то шаг к вам — На'ви — навстречу.

Максим широко улыбнулся.

— Неожиданно. Правда. Вы не можете утверждать что-то наверняка, но уверены, что сегодня полезно подвергнуть сомнению свои принципы, потому что подобные сомнения — это достаточно надёжный способ понимания этого мира. Грейс была бы счастлива услышать ваши слова.

— Доктор Грейс Августин? Она…

— Да, мне её очень не хватает…

— Папа?

Все трое подняли глаза, чтобы увидеть, как из леса вышел мальчик. За ним последовали не менее юная девочка, а затем взрослая женщина. Саша, прижав ладони к губам, едва подавила радостный возглас. Она не хотела ничего, кроме как взять её племянницу и племянника на руки и обнять их так крепко, насколько это было безопасно, находясь в теле аватара.

Вместо этого она прошептала Максу:

— По возможности не говори им, кто мы на самом деле.

Максим мгновение выглядел озадаченным, но затем кивнул и двинулся к своей семье.

— Эй, это мои старые друзья с восточного побережья. Я так давно их не видел…, — он нервно оглянулся на Сашу, но та уже представилась.

— Моё имя Шали, — поприветствовала их Саша на языке На'ви. — Для меня действительно большая честь встретиться с семьёй моего старого друга.

Дети просто удивлённо посмотрели на неё. Мария с хмурым лицом взглянула на Макса, но тот успокоил её жестом, в ответ на который она кивнула и расслабилась.

— Мы организовали небольшой пикник, — радушно произнесла Мария. — Не хотите присоединиться к нам? Впрочем, пригодных для вас яств у нас, к сожалению, нет.

— С удовольствием, — кивнул Ричард. — И не волнуйтесь, у нас всё с собой.

Саша уже не могла сдерживаться и, недолго думая, притянула к себе Раду и мягко обняла, довольно сильно смутив девочку, не ожидавшую такого проявления чувств от незнакомой охотницы. Мария удивлённо наблюдала за ними.

— Ей и вправду подходит это имя, — сказала она Максу.

— Можно я покатаюсь на твоём банши? — неожиданно поинтересовался Мартин, чьи глаза не отлипали от изящных созданий.

Его язык На'ви был почти идеальным. Неуместна лишь форма вопроса по отношению ко взрослому, но технически верная.

— Мартин! — всполошилась Мария. — Не будь таким наглым!

— На самом деле это возможно, — произнесла Саша, наконец отлипнув от смущённой Рады, и, наклонившись к Мартину, заговорщицки подмигнула ребёнку. — Но только с согласия родителей.

— Так мы можем!? — тут же воскликнули в унисон взволнованные и возбуждённые дети, не желавшие упускать такой шанс.

Взрослые обменялись взглядами и единодушно признали, что не будет им покоя, пока дети не опробуют этот аттракцион. Мария беспокоилась о безопасности, но Саша и Ричард заверили её, что волноваться не о чем.

Саша подхватила Мартина, а Ричард Раду. Икраны покорно ожидали, когда они приблизились к ним с детьми; генетически модифицированные животные не обращали на ребят внимания, когда те расположились в их сёдлах. Только когда оба аватара связали свои нейрокосы с банши, звери, похоже, ожили: воспрянули, издав кроткие, но пронзительные звуки, встрепенули крыльями и забили ими, вздымая листья — по-настоящему пробудились, готовые к безудержному подъёму к облакам. Саша обняла Мартина, надёжно удерживая его своей рукой, плотно прижимая ребёнка к своему животу, а другой поглаживала шею икрана. Саша думала: «Айзек, я прошу: помоги мне отрываться от земли так же легко, как я передвигаюсь среди деревьев. Лети!»

А затем детские восторженные крики затерялись в вышине. Это был один восхитительный полет в облаках. Зачем вечно прозябать на земле, коль уж сама природа позволяет тебе обрести крылья? Там наверху Айзек в задумчивости медленно раскрыл крылья. Под этой подвижной голубоватой-бирюзовой кожей — гладкой и жёсткой, но не похожей на шкуру животного, — перекатывались специально предназначенные для полёта мускулы. Их движения были удивительно экономны. Айзек обвёл крылом полный круг, чувствуя, как натягиваются мускулы, совершая движения, разрезающие воздух и подминающие его под действием воздушных потоков. Саша благоговейно переживала все его ощущения, а он, в свою очередь, вкушал желания своей наездницы, её безудержный восторг и вторил ему, издав громкий вопль. Мартин, умываясь слезами, выбиваемыми из него ветром, кричал от радости, а рядом по правое крыло вопила его сестрёнка, абсолютно осчастливленная таким подарком от гостей. Незабываемый опыт для детей — как же скучно и тоскливо им станет по возвращению на землю.

— Макс, что происходит? — потребовала ответов Мария, с нескрываемой тревогой наблюдая за тёмными точками в небесах.

Максим и не пытался что-либо утаить. Против его жены это было бессмысленно — женщинам присуща двойственность.

— Дорогая, — сказал он, сделав глубокий вдох, — это моя сестра и её муж.

В её широко раскрытых глазах смешалась гамма чувств от неверия до упоения моментом.

— Макс! Что ты… о мой бог…, — выдохнула за него Мария.

— Как хорошо встретиться с ними, наконец, — прошептал Макс.

— Но, если я всё правильно понимаю, они прибыли не затем, чтобы только увидеть тебя…

— Да. Но важно и то, что у нас появилась надежда нормализовать отношения между людьми и На'ви. Насколько это возможно…


	27. Chapter 27

Глава 27

В небо поднялась крошечная эскадрилья стингбатов, встревоженная быстрыми тенями, разрезающими лесные макушки. Это были банши, на коих восседали охотник и охотница. Стремительные и свободные. Но они никого не преследовали, ни от кого не бежали. Они наслаждались моментом блаженства — быть здесь на вершине мира.

Джейк получал удовольствие под этой физической нагрузкой. Ему было приятно осваивать эти странные, совершенно инопланетные движения хвостом своего икрана. Ему нравилось, как работают мышцы этого существа, ставшего ему братом в те давно минувшие дни счастья, когда он только познавал этот мир, становясь его частью, обретая новую семью и безвозвратно разрывая связи с родиной. О нет, он не жалел. Никогда.

Они устроили короткое соревнование. В погоне за Нейтири Джейк направил своего икрана в крутое пике. Нейтири взглянула на своего мужа через плечо и залилась дразнящим смехом. Она совершила дерзкий манёвр вплотную к стволу гигантского древа на её пути и мгновенно ускользнула от Джейка, который, не желая проигрывать, быстро наверстал разрыв и пара икранов прыгнула под густыми ветвями — они продолжали свою игру. Годы не изъели в их сердцах лихое ребячество, явно неприсущее двум взрослым, на чьих плечах ответственность за целой клан. Но кто сказал, что нельзя?

Наконец, Джейк почувствовал, что его икран начал уставать, и он подал знак Нейтири. Она кивнула в ответ, и они медленно воспарили над деревьями, позволив животным отдохнуть от бешеной гонки, расправив их крылья, подпираемые потоками тёплого воздуха. Икраны сблизились, формируя стандартную двойку.

— Мне было весело! — улыбнулся Джейк.

— Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, — согласилась Нейтири.

Джейк взглянул на неё. Прозвучал ли в её голосе упрёк? Он вздохнул. Быть лидером Синей Флейты и де-факто лидером всех На'ви — убийственная ноша, забирающая всё его время. В такие моменты можно и забыть, что ты муж и отец. Но не пренебрегал ли он своей женой и лучшим другом? Чувства, которые он испытывал к Нейтири, на протяжении многих лет не ослабевали, но повседневные обязанности пожирали его, особенно после внезапного возвращения людей. Впрочем, Нейтири больше ничего не сказала и выглядела довольной, поэтому Джейк отпустил эти мысли.

Они парили в тишине некоторое время, а затем Нейтири указала на красно-оранжевую вспышку на горизонте на фоне зелёных верхушек деревьев.

— Торук!

— Эй, старик, — рассмеялся Джейк, — прошло немало времени, как мы видели тебя здесь!

Джейк не знал, тот ли это зверь, позволивший ему объединить кланы во времена Великой Скорби, но нечто подсознательное нашёптывало ему — это он. Цахейлу очень необычный опыт, оставляющий в тебе частицы чужого восприятия, становящегося твоим: отголоском ли, мыслью, памятным событием или ещё чем-либо. Такое ты не забудешь никогда. Прошло несколько лет с тех пор, как в этих регионах был замечен огромный летающий хищник, и Джейк задавался вопросами: сменил ли тот ареал обитания или, наконец, умер от старости или встретил зверя равного по силе и сгинул? Но сейчас он был рад видеть старого друга. Они оказались на большом расстоянии друг от друга — не было причин для беспокойства. Была когда-то жуткая встреча через год после того, как битва у Колодца Душ свела их вместе… и оказалась она не такой уж и радостной. К зверю было нелегко приблизиться, несмотря на связь, которая когда-то существовала между ними.

И даже с этого расстояния икран Джейка беспокойно зарычал.

— Ревнуешь? — участливо поинтересовался Джейк, поглаживая его шею. — Пустое это, тем более он не в моём вкусе.

Джейк провожал взглядом грациозного хищника, устремившегося куда-то вдаль, а его мысли в свою очередь возвращались к тому дню, почти два десятилетия назад, когда они вдвоём повели На'ви в бой. Бурный задор и предвкушение битвы сменились ужасающим страхом и ощущением бессилия, когда На'ви, срезаемые градом пуль и ракет, оседали на землю. Трагедия для их цивилизации, не видевшей подобных катастроф со времён Первых Песен. Так много хороших людей и На'ви погибло в тот день. И многим из них не пришлось бы. Потому что он был таким глупым. Прокручивая в голове эти события, он мог бы придумать десятки вариантов развития ситуации, сотни нюансов, которые он мог бы учесть, чтобы выиграть битву без всех эти бессмысленных жертв, возможно, даже без помощи Эйвы, ставшей их тузом в рукаве, их единственным шансом на выживание в той бойне. В его подчинении были крепкие ударные группы в воздухе и на земле, но по-идиотски растраченные прямолинейной тактикой боевых действий… Даже капрал мог придумать что-нибудь получше, чем кидаться грудью на амбразуры.

Труди и её вертолёт могли быть стать страшной угрозой — стоило лишь дать ей время, выждать. В электровихре система опознавания «свой-чужой» сбоила, не позволяя по приборам определить в ней врага, ей бы хватило времени нанести сокрушительный удар по шаттлу из укрытия парящих скал и выжить. Но он разменял её жизнь на свою, страшась преследовавшего его полковника.

— Труди, Грейс, Тсу'тей, Алекс, Мишимо, Пейрал, Эйтукан, Тасун, Сейваро, Малими, Киуна, Ралу, Вольский, Карим, Джули, Са'бии…

Его крест — не молитва, но нечто сродни этому. Он выучил имена всех, чьи жизни унесла его глупость — слишком многих. Он повторял их про себя, раз за разом. Не накручивал сопли, нет, но пытался сделать всё возможное, чтобы в этом списке не появились новые имена.

— …Томми.

Последнее имя. И хоть жизнь брата унесла ни его рука и помыслы, он всё равно записывал её на свой счёт. Этому были причины. И если бы он мог пожелать что-то одно для его утраченного брата, то пожелал бы ему испытать такие же чувства, такое же ощущение жизни, хотя бы один день. Хотя бы минуту. Потому что, в конечном итоге, это всё, что им дано. Ох, если бы он был умнее…

— Джейк? Джейк, ты в порядке? — беспокойный голос Нейтири вывел его из раздумий, а икран, повернувший голову, пристально вглядывался в своего наездника — слишком разумный взгляд, слишком... отзывчивый.

Что же ты увидел в моих мыслях, дружище?

— Просто задумался. Как же оно так получилось? — Джейк не решился говорить о том, что действительно думал.

— Мой Джейк, ты говоришь о том, что нас ждало? О том, о чём ты, Норман и Максим твердили нам все эти годы?

— Да, Нейт, именно об этом. Неужели мы смогли избежать худшего варианта для нашего Народа... Иначе как чудом я назвать это не могу. Я готовился к ужасу — к огню с небес, но в итоге я встретил показное равнодушие, словно им и нет дела до нас. Впрочем, мой брат когда-то сказал мне: они не видят никаких последствий для себя, их жестокость и беспечность не знают предела — людей волнует лишь то, что сулит им страдания, либо выгоду, и им всегда этого мало. Видимо, нашлись люди, готовые мыслить рационально, рассчитывая на некую выгоду в будущем. Но я так и не могу предположить, чего же они хотят именно сейчас.

Джейк нахмурился. Его пугала неизвестность. Они действительно избежали катастрофы — какой-то невидалью, стоит отметить — но тягостное предчувствие беды не отпускало. На Земле остро понимали, чем может обернутся спонсирование отщепенцев на Пандоре. Ещё с первых договоров и поставок — тогда ещё полных запасов минерала на складах в обмен на необходимые материалы, лекарства и пищу — люди изыскивали разные способы дать частичный отказ по запрашиваемому списку или равноценно подменить те ресурсы, которые могли бы послужить полноценной основной для создания вооружения на восставшей Пандоре. Их шаги были очевидны и логичны, Джейк не обвинял их в жульничестве, но и сидеть сложа руки не планировал, урезая поставки, если на него давили, и, в конечном итоге, у него появились средства для отражения атаки, но до того смешные… Перед тем, как уничтожить стереолитографический завод, они вооружили и снабдили боеприпасами многие кланы На'ви, создали схроны, подготовили огневые точки для отражения и защиты от авианалётов, учились координировать свои действия, искали надёжные убежища в горах для своих жён и детей, обучались тактике и стратегии в заведомо проигрышной войне, где говорить будет не живая сила, а бомбы и ракеты. И что? Вот люди вернулись, более не нуждающиеся в роге изобилия Пандоры, буквально игнорирующие отсталые племена на поверхности сияющей зеленью и океанами луны. И от этого становилось жутко. Что им готовят грядущие дни?

— Джейк. Посмотри на меня.

Он взглянул на любимую. И годы не властны над ней, подумал он, любуясь её прекрасным обликом. Но взгляд её был грустным и обиженным.

— Что не так, мой Джейк? Наши узы сильны, а связь вечна. Не бойся открыться мне, я чувствую это в тебе. Ты часть этого мира и часть меня. Прошу…

— Нет, это всего лишь мимолётные воспоминания и сожаления, — ответил он резче, чем хотел. — Давай… просто отправимся домой.

Нейтири медленно кивнула ему, но он отчётливо понимал, что она расстроена его замкнутостью. Для их Народа, живущего связью мыслей и чувств, такой подход к проблемам не в чести. Ему стоит больше уделять времени ей и их детям. Он попытается не отдаляться от них впредь.

Их икраны, послушно заложили вираж и устремились к новому Дереву-Дому. Случайно или нет, их путь пролегал через место, где когда-то возвышался их старый дом. Даже спустя годы после памятной битвы лес был покрыт шрамами. Огромный холм, укрытый плотным мхом, ясно указывал, где покоилось бывшее пристанище их клана. Дальше можно было приметить проржавевшие, утопавшие в листве и ползучих лианах остовы горнодобывающих машин. Панорамы обширных пустошей и гигантского и очень глубокого карьера устилала высокая трава. На дне его под россыпями лозы покоились останки сверхмассивной машины, некогда разрывающей землю в поисках минерала. Ещё одно-два поколения и от всего этого останутся лишь воспоминания.

Связанные одной частотой рации Джейка и Нейтири ожили.

— Джейк? — это был Норман. — Ты сейчас где? Можешь прибыть на базу?

— Здравствуй, Норм, мы летим домой. Что-то случилось?

— Максим сейчас в Небесных Вратах. Он очень хочет тебя увидеть.

— Что-то серьёзное?

— Он не сказал, но, по всей видимости, это действительно важно. Я сам спешу к нему.

Джейк вздохнул.

— Ладно, встретимся там. — Он посмотрел на Нейтири. — Хочешь со мной?

— Я хотела бы вернуться к детям… Наш старший сын вскоре станет охотником, ему нужны постоянное напутствие и поддержка.

— До Икнимайя ещё многие недели, мы успеем — я хотел бы лично сопровождать новых охотников на священной тропе. — Он усмехнулся. — Лопну от гордости, глядя, как мой старший сын проделывает тот же путь, что и я когда-то. А что касается остального — у старой Мо'ат выйдет ничуть не хуже, и малышка Тэя очень ответственна, сама присмотрит за взрослыми братьями и спуску им не даст. Пожалуйста, полетели? Мы впервые за эти недели наедине с тобой и мне не хочется вот так расставаться.

Она счастливо улыбнулась. Ей очень понравились его слова и настрой.

— Хорошо.

Икраны были явно недовольны сменой курса. К счастью, Небесные Врата располагались достаточно близко — шутка ли судьбы, но их новое Дерево-Дом фактически оказалось ближе к старой человеческой базе, чем прежнее.

— Надеюсь, что у Максима всё хорошо, — произнесла Нейтири.

— Я тоже. У них хватало проблем в последнее время, особенно с оборудованием жизнеобеспечения. Машины изнашиваются, строения ветшают, а обслуживать их почти некому.

Это была ещё одна из многих тревог Джейка — люди, которые остались на Пандоре.

Всего их было сорок семь. Четырнадцать — операторы аватаров, и девять из них, включая Нормана, последовали за Джейком, пройдя его путь. Отныне и впредь их души связаны с Народом. Другие даже спустя годы не рисковали, потому что эта дорога определённо вела в один конец. Чаялись надеждой вернуться в свой мир, если так можно подумать об их помыслах. Они по-прежнему управляли своими аватарами, но реже, чем в прежние времена, чтобы не изнашивать ресурс драгоценных капсул. К великому счастью спутники на геостационарной орбите, являвшиеся неотъемлемой частью системы связи, были достаточно надёжными, чтобы оставаться автономными без поддержки извне на протяжении всех этих лет. Был ещё один человек: серьёзная неприятность — оказался ужасно измотан ядом водяного жука около десяти лет назад, отказывали конечности, а лекарства едва помогали, и у них не было другого выбора, кроме как эвакуировать его ближайшим рейсом, прибывшим за их складским минералом, для надлежащего лечения. Больше о нём не слышали. Из девятнадцати оставшихся людей, не имевших аватары, шестнадцать были либо были женаты, либо замужем, а в их состоявшихся парах родилось четырнадцать детей. И так, тридцать восемь человек, за исключением тех, кто прошёл ритуал и стал На'ви. Они всё ещё жили на Пандоре, в останках базы, предназначенной для более чем двух тысяч душ.

Основных поставок материалов было много, включая необходимое сырьё, которое ныне добывать не представлялось возможным, но всё же инфраструктура Небесных Врат медленно и неуклонно разваливалась. Большинство из оставшихся людей были учёными с ограниченными инженерными навыками. Они могли выполнять текущее техническое обслуживание, иногда полагаясь на помощь Синей Флейты, но решение более сложных проблем, выходящих за рамки их опыта, казалось немыслимым делом. Из года в год они были вынуждены опечатывать всё больше аварийных секций жилого блока, молясь, чтобы другие помещения продолжали функционировать. В ранние годы после кризиса они смогли заполучить критически важное для выживания оборудование с Земли, но без квалифицированных специалистов правильно установить и поддерживать его было задачей непосильной для жалкой кучки учёных. Нужны были специалисты. С Земли. Но Джейк опасался, что, если он допустит какую-либо слабину в вопросе появления на Пандоре небесных людей, он буквально потеряет всё. Открыть двери для ОПР и впустить их — немыслимо. И ныне он пожинал плоды своей очередной глупости, поставив под угрозу жизни тех, кто доверился ему. Что ему стоило дать разрешение нескольким специалистам наладить жизнь колонии? А теперь все его запреты являются чистой инерцией скудоумных принципов прошлых лет. Ему срочно необходимо найти верное решение.

Ведь тогда им двигал иррациональный страх. В течение первых десяти лет после восстания они постоянно ожидали вторжение. Они повредили и взорвали тем или иным образом практически всё горное оборудование, кроме того, которое можно было бы использовать в защите от небесных, и некритичную для жизни колонии вспомогательную инфраструктуру, включая заводские постройки и стереолитографический завод, только для того, чтобы избавить ОПР от искушения махом смести их жалкую оборону в неожиданном нападении и в кратчайшие сроки развернуть добычу минерала. И вот, казалось, что ОПР отреклась от возвращения в этот мир, сосредоточив добычу анобтаниума на других лунах и в астероидных поясах, но большая часть Небесных Врат к тому времени уже была в руинах.

Максим и Норман давно и неоднократно предупреждали его, что крошечная популяция людей в Небесных Вратах никогда бы и не оказалась действительно жизнеспособной, особенно, если она оставалась в изоляции очень долго. Он не был уверен, что с этим делать. Он считал своей главной ответственностью — На'ви, но у него также были обязанности перед людьми.

Эйва, как жестоко Джейк просчитался, думая, что способен что-то предпринять и исправить. Возвращение людей было столь внезапным, что На'ви узнали об этом лишь спустя две недели после прибытия первого звездолёта. Система раннего обнаружения оказался никчёмной. А затем целый рой этих кораблей яркими вспышками тормозных двигателей озарил звёздный небосвод. Джейк видел это вместе с испуганными соплеменниками, кричал посыльным отправляться к другим кланам с ужасной вестью, посылал сообщения на базу готовиться к вторжению. А сам, обнимая жену и детей, тихо сходил с ума, понимания, что они, несмотря на всю свою подготовку, проиграли…

Вечерело, взгляд вверх на опрокинутый горизонт, залитый солнцем — нить ярчайшего накала, затем Джейк скользнул взором по далёким водянистым огням Небесных Врат. Большая часть колонии пустовала или попросту перестала существовать — остались скелеты построек, растрескавшийся асфальт и щебень — многое по камешку разобрали на строительные материалы для жилого комплекса и заводов по добыче топлива. По периметру меньше ограждений, часть из них закрывали жилой комплекс, площадки и теплицы, созданные для программы «Аватар». Облетая здания, Джейк отметил, что в одном из деревянных домиков, в котором он когда-то проводил время вместе с другими операторами аватаров, горит свет, а рядом на лужайке вольготно расположились два икрана.

Джейк и Нейтири приземлились, их икраны крыльями разметали по чуть влажному песку плети ветвей и листьев.

Максим стоял у изъеденных временем древесных перил. Он посмотрел, как Джейк спрыгивает на землю, и поспешил к нему – что-то мальчишеское сквозило в том, как он, солидный учёный в возрасте, едва не споткнулся от своей неуёмной прыти. Коричневое пальто нараспашку открывало безупречную чистоту его старого халата, поднятый ветер пропеллером трепал отросшие волосы.

Он что-то хотел сказать, замахал руками и тут икран Джейка издал протяжный шипящий визг, клацнув пастью в сторону незнакомых банши. Нейтири, поражённая идентичной яростью своего икрана, едва удержала его от грубых движений. Как необычно. Для банши не было чем-то странным так реагировать на икранов не из их ареала обитания, но здесь неестественной была реакция этих чужих банши — они её не проявили, лишь скосили глазами на ненормальных сородичей и продолжили спокойно внимать чему-то и где-то, что было вне понимания остальных.

Максим, наконец, приблизился и сказал Джейку и Нейтири убрать их икранов подальше. Озадаченные его просьбой, они сделали это, и их звери успокоились, особенно угостившись кусочками мяса.

Норман уже был здесь, он прибыл на страконе. Обзавестись икраном он не возжелал, но стал отличным всадником.

— Макс? Что за срочность?

— Джейк, Норм, Нейтири, я бы хотел представить Ри'сона и Шали, — сказал Макс, указывая в сторону двух незнакомых На'ви, вышедших из деревянной постройки.

Джейк оглядел их. Мужчина и женщина. Охотники, наездники, не местные, судя по атрибутам одежды, возможно, с восточного побережья.

Они по очереди склонили головы и отточенным движением поприветствовали вождя Оматикайя. Вероятно, Макс объяснил им кто он, так как Джейк атрибутов Оло'эйктана не носил.

— Пусть Великая Мать благоволит нашей встрече, — церемониально произнёс мужчина. — Для нас большая честь встретиться с вами.

Джейк мимоходом уловил странный акцент. После битвы у Колодца Душ он встретился с огромным количеством На'ви со всей Пандоры, но он никак не мог припомнить такой говор. У женщины была схожая речь.

Он ответил на их приветствия, а затем посмотрел на Макса, который сказал.

— Я позвал вас в это место, где мы можем поговорить наедине.

У него на лице появилась странная улыбка.

— Это может занять некоторое время.

— Так в чём дело? — потребовал ответов Норман, помахивая хвостом.

— Джейк, — вкрадчиво произнёс Макс, — не впадай в панику и не делай глупостей, но Ри'сон и Шали... они не отсюда.

С досадой Джейк бросил.

— Я уже понял, что они не местные…

И тут на него накатило. Сердце забилось учащённо, кровь ударила в голову. Он пристально взглянул на двух незнакомцев. Что-то было в их глазах...

— Эйва! Это аватары!?

Несмотря на предупреждение Макса, он был готов броситься на этих незнакомцев, если они попытаются выкинуть что-нибудь эдакое. Нейтири переместилась ближе к нему и настороженно оглядывалась по сторонам, думая о засаде. Норман резво выхватил копьё с упряжи.

— Да, — Максим говорил спокойно, но на всякий случай встал между Джейком и охотниками, вскинув ладони. — И они друзья. Больше, чем друзья, Джейк. Шали, на самом деле моя сестра, Саша. Ри'сон — её муж, Ричард.

Джейк отшатнулся, ошеломлённый этим неожиданным для него открытием.

А затем грязно выругался, насколько позволял язык На'ви.


	28. Chapter 28

Глава 28

В этом волшебном месте, где самые заурядные цветы были вдесятеро больше земных аналогов, где воспоминания о тусклых днях своей родины исчезали за душистыми дымками и ароматами, неудобства той жизни словно пропадали. Реальность вокруг становилась прекрасной. Никто ещё не пролетал по такому, образно говоря, собору со стенами из гигантских цветов, между этими неохватными древесными стволами величиной с небоскрёб. Это круче любой вообразимой туристической поездки.

Несмотря на усталость, Ричард понемногу впал в задумчивое спокойствие, которое для него связывалось с мгновениями, когда он держал Сашу в объятиях. Этот душевный покой был оглушительнее всех его прежних чувств. Вместе с тем Ричард привыкал к этому месту целые месяцы, но только недавно начал ценить каждый день, проведённый здесь.

А теперь, форсируя проект, пришло время отстраниться от созерцания красоты. Они с Сашей поспешили, как он считал, действовали прямолинейно; стоило лишь его супруге встретиться с братом и всё пошло наперекосяк. Чистой воды авантюра и небрежность — ужасное поведение для учёных. Впрочем, многое ли они потеряли? Салли достаточно адекватно отреагировал на их незапланированное появление — какое-никакое достижение. Но другая иная реакция лидера Синей Флейты могла погубить все их благие начинания. Если бы не родственные связи с Максимом, их бы вполне вероятно убили, или пытали. Сложно оценить ситуацию.

— Значит, вы поэтому пришли сюда? — спросил Джейк, обстоятельно выслушавший непрошенных гостей.

— Вы боитесь, что мы узнаем нечто запретное? — торопливо поинтересовался Ричард. — Последний пункт об археологических изысканиях был добавлен лично нашей группой, вернее, Сашей, и он не имеет отношения к приказам вышестоящих ведомств. Чистая инициатива.

Нейтири неловко повернулась и посмотрела на планшет Ричарда, который держал в руках её муж, старательно изучавший бегущие в нём строчки текста. За годы, проведённые в обществе небесных людей, она многому научилась: подтянула земную речь, избавилась от акцента, малостью стала разбирать письмена английского языка, ознакомилась со множеством понятий, далёких от культуры На'ви, достаточно глубоко познала сколь огромны пределы, лежащие за порогом её мира, ныне словно сжавшегося до капли росы в бескрайнем лесу. Но это не открывало перед ней всей картины. То, о чём сейчас говорили во сне ходящие, протекало вне понимания будущей цахик. Ещё в школе небесных Sa'nok поведала ей о людях, ищущих истории, сокрытые в глубине времён. Окружающий мир, являющийся проявлением Эйва, в понимании народа хранит историю в себе. Голоса предков священны и в той же степени обыденны — как воздух, которым дышит каждое живое существо — память прошлого неотъемлемая часть всего вокруг. Но небесные не таковы. Они не могут видеть и им приходится смотреть. Благодаря Норману она теперь тонко уловила эту грань между такими близкими словами, имевшими для На'ви иные духовные и культурные скрепы, чем для людей неба.

— Мы уничтожим всех, кто войдёт к нам без спросу. — Голос Джейка был сух. — Земля слышала наши слова. Вы слышали.

Саша вздрогнула и посмотрела на Макса, но тот мягко улыбнулся и сделал ей знак успокоиться и дослушать.

— Возможно, — наконец произнёс Салли, — я был достаточно глух к голосу разума в те времена, но у меня были основания так поступать, и до сих пор не уверен, что желаю отказаться от тех слов.

Ричард шагнул к Саше и приобнял её. Под ногами земля, освещённая светом фонарей, вокруг пандорианский агав с замершими неподвижно листьями-мечами и тревожная тишина.

— Джейк, — наконец прервала безмолвие Саша, — мой брат высоко ценит тебя и вашу с ним дружбу. Поэтому я и рискнула многим и сразу же обратилась к тебе. Я хочу заверить тебя, — она взглянула в глаза Нейтири и Нормана, — вас всех в том, что мы здесь лишь для того, чтобы говорить и заново познавать этот мир. Мы не угрожаем оставшимся людям или народу На'ви.

Она отстранилась от Ричарда и, приблизившись к Максиму, взяла его крошечную руку в свою ладонь.

— Я верю ей Джейк, — сказал Макс, — как себе. За пределами Пандоры нет никого, кому бы я мог довериться, как ей.

Неожиданно Джейк усмехнулся, потому что одни лишь эти слова, в которых скользнуло глубокое убеждение в честности близкого человека, превратили его из мифического Торук Макто в постаревшего морпеха, которому, в конце концов, может понадобиться помощь.

— И так, — Джейк развёл руками, — ещё раз: что вы ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хотите?

Ричард выступил вперёд.

— Если говорить о проекте: мы надеемся, что в конечном итоге это будет похоже на отношения между странами на Земле. Дипломатические отношения, культурный обмен, возможная в будущем торговля. Пандору и На'ви могут признать суверенной нацией.

— Зачем? — усмехнулся Джейк. — ОПР по-прежнему отвечает за всё, что за пределами солнечной системы. В чём им выгода от нормализации отношений? Зачем всё так усложнять, если можно разбомбить наши поселения? Одна женщина уже сказала мне, что ничего хорошего ждать не стоит — нам отомстят за нашу дерзость. И что? Сейчас Земля вдруг говорит нам: будем дружить?

Норман ткнул в сторону Джейка пальцем и добавил к его словам.

— Мы готовились к войне и знаем, что ваше присутствие здесь не сулит ничего хорошего. Джейк, я тоже не уверен в честности их слов…

— ОПР ныне не на первых ролях, — покачала головой Саша. — Администрация Межпланетной Торговли курирует дела корпорации последние два десятилетия. Все издержки, вызванные кризисом на Пандоре и последовавшим аналогичным, но более тяжким на Земле, мы всё-таки покрыли. Политические встряски на государственном уровне до сих пор отдаются неприятным послевкусием, но, кажется, ситуация налаживается. Отношение к Пандоре неоднозначное... это правда и всё же...

— Благодаря тому, что вы продолжали поставлять нам минерал, мы смогли не увязнуть с головой в междоусобицах за контроль над энергоресурсами в солнечной системе, — вставил Ричард. — Более того мы смогли вернуться сюда, что казалось невозможным в такие сжатые сроки. И это благодаря всестороннему развитию научных отраслей, особенно в энергетике. На Земле, пусть и со скрипом, учли вашу посильную помощь.

— За пределами Пандоры минерала больше, чем мы могли оценить в ранние годы освоения системы Альфа Центавра. Сейчас его у нас с избытком. Та безумная и неоправданная с точки зрения рационализма авантюра руководящего состава АМТ удалась и окупилась. — Саша улыбнулась Норману и Нейтири. — Вашему Народу больше нечего бояться. Полагаю, — она заметила скептический взгляд Джейка, — мне не стоит ожидать, что вы этому поверите. Но вот, что скажу: я видела ваше послание, да, и до сих пор помню, как ужасно была потрясена тем, что сотворила корпорация, успевшая натворить не меньше жутких вещей и на самой Земле. Но теперь всё изменилось. Некоторые люди, вроде тех, которые прилетели сюда, выучили кое-какие уроки. Не стали ангелами во плоти, но что-то да обрели, переосмыслили — капля в море, согласна. Но разве не счастье, что сейчас мы просто стоим здесь и говорим на языке цивилизованных существ, а не речью огня и топора? И правда, что выгоду люди ищут всегда, — Саша указала на луны Полифема — в вечернем небе сияли солнечные «соты» космических станций, — справедливый упрёк, но Пандора отныне самостоятельна в выборе. За вас не решают. Если вы, На'ви, пожелаете, то мы всегда будем открыты диалогу, если нет, то мы продолжим двигаться дальше к звёздам, но, к сожалению, уже без вас. Поверьте, я убеждена, что вы сможете многое выиграть, начав эти отношения с чистого листа.

Немного помолчав после её слов, Джейк сказал.

— Я услышал тебя.

— Но то, что вы можете предложить нам, так или иначе, способно сделать всё лишь хуже, — тихо произнёс Норман, всматриваясь в звёздное небо. — На'ви не знали потрясения страшнее, чем появление небесных людей. Каждая эпоха их истории, ознаменованная явлением новой Великой Скорби — всех тех катаклизмов и конфликтов — совершенно ничто. Но стоило явиться нам…, — он осёкся, — вам, то всё рухнуло в один миг. А вселенная перестала быть такой простой и ясной, — Норм посмотрел в глаза Нейтири, — правда?

— Да хватит вам! — воскликнул Макс. — Джейк, ты ведь не будешь притворяться, что На'ви ничего не узнали от нас, немых небесных? Мы только и делали, что вываливали на самых заинтересованных из них знания Земли. Твои дети и твоя супруга доказывают это. Плюс ко всему те лекарства, которые мы им дали, ту врачебную помощь, которую я и несколько моих ребят оказываем племенам…

— Музыка, — неожиданно произнесла Нейтири, тепло улыбнувшись удивлённой Саше.

— Да, они любят нашу музыку, — поддержал Максим. — Находят её странной, многие и слов-то не понимают, но слушают. Порой — не всегда — собираются после ужина и вместо своих напевов, как они привыкли, сидят кружком, вслушиваясь в раскаты грома Стравинского или мелодичную игру Дебюсси. Эхо культуры чужого мира уже коснулось их сердец. Мы учимся сосуществовать. Норм, — Макс обратился к другу, явно порывавшемуся выразить несогласие такой позиции, — благодаря нашей с тобой работе детская смертность в клане Синей Флейты и в прочих племенах снизилась втрое. Ты едва будешь жаловаться, так как твой собственный первогодок не выжил бы без лекарств и помощи людей, вроде меня.

У Норман кольнуло сердце, он гневно взглянул на Максима, посмевшего так предательски использовать сей факт, затем чуть изменился в лице и просто благодарно кивнул. Распалился, да и забыл, что его друг сделал для него, Зари и их счастливого чада, ставшего сильным охотником.

— И я согласен, что мы должны быть очень осторожны в отношении того, что мы привносим в этот мир, в их культуру, — признался Макс. — То же и в отношении демографической ситуации, явно идущей в гору после нашей врачебной практики. Мы можем нарушить баланс, но я, честно скажу: не позволю им умирать так бессмысленно, как бы дурно не обернулось моё вмешательство.

— Да, — нехотя присоединился Норман, — На'ви не заперты в криокапсулах. Они продвигаются сквозь времена самостоятельно, кто бы из людей что не говорил о довлеющем контроле Эйвы. Некоторые из археологических изысканий, на которые, кстати, рассчитывают наши… гости, проводились ещё когда люди впервые появились на Пандоре; тысячи лет назад На'ви охотились луками, укрощали икранов, воспевали жизнь у пламени костра и под сенью Древней Ивы — это неизменно. И не похоже, что мы можем повернуть часы вспять и заставить На'ви забыть о нашем существовании. — Он обернулся к супруге Джейка. — Нейтири, я задавал тебе этот вопрос раньше, но, прошу, ответь ещё раз: ты хотела бы, чтобы небесные никогда не прилетали на Пандору?

Нейтири не ответила сразу. Она не задумалась над вопросом, нет, ей этот ответ был известен. Но воспоминания требуют внимания — все эти грустные и счастливые моменты жизни. «Мы просто плывём по течению», — прозвучал далёкий голос сестры, идущий, казалось, из самого сердца. — «Бурные и спокойные потоки сменяют друг друга, наполняя нашу жизнь событиями разного толка: заставляя плакать от бессилия или радоваться каждому сладкому мгновению. Но разве течение виновато в этом непостоянном ритме?»

Она теперь и вправду мало что чувствовала по поводу мрачных событий прошлого и даже отчасти понимала, что была в те времена не так испугана, как надо бы. Впрочем, может, это не так уж и плохо, потому что если она по-настоящему испугалась бы, то ничего не смогла бы предпринять. Её мир не станет прежним, но сейчас важно лишь то, что она обрела и сберегла.

— Если так, то я бы никогда не встретила моего Джейка или других хороших небесных людей, — произнесла Нейтири. — И у меня бы не было моих прекрасных детей. — Она взяла Джейка за руку. — Я бы не хотела, чтобы вы все ушли, несмотря на зло, которое ваш народ принёс нам. Верны и другие мысли: во мне осталось не так много ненависти, как должно быть на самом деле, но всё же я бы не позволила большинству ваших сородичей ступать по землям моих предков. Вот, что я думаю.

— Мне нужно поразмыслить над этим…, — шумно выдохнув, Джейк покачал головой. — И самое главное: отзовите другие команды. Я не потерплю присутствия неизвестных мне небесных на землях На'ви. Вы очень безмозгло поступили, подсылая своих коллег к нам. Их вполне могут убить, если раскроют, не надо обманываться мыслью, что я не натаскал охотников вычислять аватаров, даже если они и похожи на нас изнутри и внешне.

— Конечно! — Ричард был вне себя от радости. — Мы понимаем, что такое решение потребует время и принимать его единолично вы не в праве. Руководитель нашего проекта не будет против таких мер, раз уж необходимый контакт нами установлен — мы отзовём другие группы.

— Я так приятно удивлена вашими словами, — сказала Саша, внимательно, будто увидев заново, разглядывая всех и каждого, — Максим, Нейтири, Норман, Джейк. Мы с Ричардом много говорили о сегодняшнем дне, разобрали столько вариантов того, как этот разговор мог пойти не туда..., и я рада, что этот счастливый момент настал, что мы сделали шаг навстречу, как новые друзья, и как цивилизации.

Ричард несколько смущённый словами жены, откашлялся и спросил.

— Мы уже очень долго поддерживаем связь с нашими аватарами. Возможно ли оставить их где-нибудь в безопасном месте, чтобы мы могли отдохнуть? Быть может, мы сможем продолжить разговор завтра или, когда вам это будет удобно? И не беспокойтесь за наших банши, они странные, да, но самодостаточные и не агрессивные…

Остальные согласились с этим, и их привели в общежитие для аватаров, в котором отдыхали тела нескольких из оставшихся на Пандоре людей. Саше и Ричарду показали две пустые койки, где они могли бы разместиться. Саша обняла Макса, и они так обыденно, будто и не было всех этих потрясений, попрощались до завтра. Со стоном облегчения Ричард лёг на жестковатое покрытие кровати и закрыл глаза…

... чтобы открыть их в капсуле связи. После мгновения дезориентации он распахнул капсулу и взглянул в сторону. Саша уже была на ногах, гибкими движениями разминала затёкшие от продолжительного сеанса связи конечности. По какой-то причине она всегда восстанавливалась быстрее.

Он оглядел пластиковую мебель стерильного отсека их жилого блока в верхнем кольце космической станции «Осирис»: кипы научных журналов и плакаты с китайскими иероглифами на стенах, на которых изображались стилизованные рисованные джунгли Пандоры. Благодаря мягкому желтоватому освещению глаза не кололо.

— Ты в порядке? — спросила она через плечо.

— Да, всего лишь устал.

Несмотря на то, что их человеческие тела бездействовали во время сеанса связи, это всё равно было не то же самое, что и сон. А последние месяцы в довесок оказались тягучими и утомительными.

Ричард и Саша прибыли в систему Альфа Центавра почти год назад. Три месяца они привыкали к своим аватарам и упражнялись в заученных ещё на Земле языке и обычаях На'ви. Затем прошло ещё два месяца прежде чем им разрешили спуститься. Долгое ожидание. Первая высадка, первая связь, полёты на икранах, отождествление себя с миром вокруг. Бешеный водоворот эмоций. Они были осторожны, без приказа не шли на контакт. А после нескольких недель акклиматизации руководитель проекта наконец дала отмашку. Поначалу — мимолётные встречи с одиночными охотниками и небольшими группами На'ви вдали от Адских Врат, чтобы разведать почву. Позднее они смогли проводить ночи в отдалённых деревнях на восточном побережье, всё дальше удаляясь от центра континента. На удивление им удавалось действовать свободно. Несмотря на достаточно высокую подготовку, были сомнения в гладкости реализации проекта, но их в самом деле принимали за местных и проблем не возникало. По большей части. Даже подружившись и став постоянными гостями клана повелителей икранов, Ричард подозревал, что в некоторых иных деревнях их будут вспоминать недобрым словом: «Какие всё же странные охотники были, посетившие нас не так давно». И лишь однажды они с Сашей были вынуждены быстро ретироваться из племени рыболовов на южном побережье, совершив какое-то преступление, вероятно, если так можно выразиться, религиозного характера. Они до сих пор не разобрались, что же сделали не так… Видимо, это как-то связано со словами Джейка…

Наконец, пришло время для контакта с людьми. Специалисты на станции легко смогли подключиться к навигационной сети, используемой на Пандоре, и отслеживали передвижения людей по трекерам в вертолётах и импортном переносном оборудовании — какая беспечность для тех, кто ожидал смерти с небес, но, видимо, их это не волновало уже многие годы после возвращения землян.

Саша была очень взбудоражена возможной встречей с братом, которого не видела столько лет. Не сказать, что и до этого с ней было просто, но чем ближе становился день встречи, тем тяжелее Ричарду удавалось совладать с импульсивной супругой. Собственно, Ричард уже подумывал, что вся эта подготовка и секретность были излишними. В конце концов, им удалось связаться с Максом без сучка и задоринки. Смысла скрываться не было, но, тем не менее, он предположил, что это может быть важно позднее. В начале стоило убедить людей на Пандоре и На'ви, что небесные могут быть хорошими гостями с царём в голове. Саша часто говорила, что, если план не сработает и Салли выставит их прочь, им может быть приказано сворачиваться. Это очень усложняло реализацию проекта, ведь даже повелители икранов не сделали их частью клана, а Салли бы не молчал — весть о небесных на землях Пандоры разошлась бы живо и всё пошло бы прахом.

Со стоном Ричард выбросил своё тело из капсулы. Саша крутилась вокруг, разговаривая по коммуникатору с их руководителем. Он улыбнулся. Воссоединение с братом оживило милую супругу, вдохнуло в неё новую жизнь и подарило ей новое желание действовать — годы забот и жутких потрясений на Земле, о которых умолчали они в своём повествовании Джейку, казалось, изъели Сашу, но она делала всё возможное, чтобы прибыть сюда и воплотить мечты в реальность. Он был очень рад за неё.

— Давай примем душ, перекусим и хорошенько выспимся.

Саша улыбнулась в ответ, но с сожалением покачала головой.

— Нас ждут с докладом. И самое главное, она прибыла…

— Уже!? — Ричард с тоской подумал о конце беспечных деньков.

— Да, её корабль ушёл к Пандоре не на много позже нашего.

Саша стянула через голову серый свитер. Чуть ниже левого груди начинался старый шрам, который исчезал за поясом брюк.

— Переоденься и идём, не будем заставлять нашу старушку ждать.


	29. Chapter 29

Глава 29

На ветвях раскачивались живые «фонари». То был мягкий не слепящий свет, растекающийся по древесным колоннам, он всюду: на ушных раковинах На'ви, на кончиках их кошачьих носов, на лицах, на хвостах. Чья-то голова проваливается в толпу, вызвав детский смех и бурчание взрослых, скрывающее их улыбки. Чьи-то влажные губы блеснули, как горлышко затёртой пластиковой бутылки с надписями ОПР, из которой тот вкушал каву. Волосы знакомой девчонки были растрёпаны и мокры от пота — так усердно она взбивала масло, помогая матери. Кто-то трезвонил в самодельные трещотки, перекрывая шум голосов.

Темнело и охотники уже возвращались из леса. На'ви собирались на срединном ярусе Дерева-Дома, рассаживались вокруг костра, занимая всё свободное пространство, но не теснясь. Женщины разносили блины из съедобных растений и чаши, наполненные тэйлу. Мелодичные голоса певцов понемногу стали дополнять вечернюю трапезу.

Норман опустился на корточки рядом с женой и сыном. Атаму, крепкий и рослый охотник, возмужавший и ставший надёжной опорой клана, приветственно кивнул отцу и вручил ему полную чашу питательных личинок. Заря мягко улыбнулась Норману, чуть неловко из-за сильно округлившегося живота прижавшись к супругу. Он по-прежнему удивлялся тому, что вновь собирался стать отцом. Заря разродилась давно и то был непростой опыт для молодой матери, благополучным исходом которого они обязаны Максиму. Они предполагали, что больше детей у них не будет, но у местного божества на это свои мысли.

Джейк задерживался и Нейтири восседала в гордом одиночестве, тревожно поглядывая на входную арку яруса. Не совсем одна: постаревшая, но сильная духом Мо'ат была рядом, а маленькая Тэя деловито умостившись в ногах Нейтири, лопала тэйлу. Ох, ни к лицу вождю пропускать клановую трапезу. Норман усмехнулся, у мужа Нейтири всегда был собственный взгляд на подобные вещи. Думай, как вождь, поступай, как вождь… соответствуй. Это не совсем про него. Он простой парень, лишь вынужденный принимать непростые решения. Впрочем, важно не обманываться этим, Джейк начал меняться очень давно и неотвратимо. Порой это сказывалось на близких. Но иного и быть не могло, раз уж на твоих плечах ответственность за целую расу.

Помяни чёрта. Джейк возник бесшумно, сделав полукруг по внешней галерее яруса, он просто вдруг очутился рядом с Нейтири, обнявшей его, и дочкой, буквально вцепившейся в долго отсутствовавшего отца. Вызвал он при том некоторое удивлённое оживление среди На'ви, поразившихся его чудесному появлению, очень редкому в последние недели.

После приёма пищи Джейк попросил Нормана побыть с ним немного, было что обсудить. Их жёны и Мо'ат присоединились к ним, даже Тею, к её вящей радости, Джейк не отпустил, примостив дочку на коленях. Её английский был очень слабеньким и беспокоиться о том, что ребёнок услышит лишнее не стоило. Личные беседы среди друзей состояли в основном из смеси английского и на'ви, потому что многие выражения было не передать на местном языке.

Разговор начался с непринуждённых тем и рассуждений.

— Как твои дела, Заря? — поинтересовалась Нейтири у близкой подруги.

Улыбка расцвела на лице Зари, поглаживавшей свой живот.

— Чудно. Он растёт день ото дня, я думаю, он будет сильным, как и отец. Уже скоро…

— Ты уверена, что это мальчик? — спросил Джейк.

Заря шевельнула плечами.

— Конечно, в том нет сомнений Оло'эйктан.

Нейтири звонко рассмеялась.

— Мой Джейк сомневался в моих словах непрестанно: каждый раз, когда я несла под сердцем наше новое дитя. Видимо, небесные женщины не могут знать такого.

Мо'ат не произнесла ни слова, но слабая улыбка не покидала её губ.

— В самом деле? — удивилась Заря.

Она всерьёз взглянула на мужа.

— Ты никогда мне этого не говорил.

Норман с наигранным изумлением произнёс.

— Разве? Что ж, думаю, это так. — Он понизил голос до шёпота и заговорщицки подмигнул жене. — Уверен, наши женщины всё знают, но просто не говорят правду.

Вечерний воздух, пьянящие ароматы леса, пылающего биолюминесцентными красками, голоса его ночных жителей. С вершины Дерева-Дома вид был потрясающим. Норман никогда не уставал от всего этого. Он был действительно рад стать частью этого мира и племени. Но мысли эти в настоящее время граничили с ощущением огромной опасности. Никто не знал, сможет ли Эйва совершить второе чудо, если что-то пойдёт не так. Ох, какая самонадеянность полагаться на трансцендентную сущность… Он протянул ладонь и погладил руку Зари. Супруга плотнее прижалась к нему в ответ на ласку.

Джейк аккуратно сжал четырёхпалую ладошку дочери и что-то прошептал ей на ушко, та завертела головой. Она была худенькой и лёгкой, зато глаза у неё были прекрасными: миндалевидные и с ярко жёлтой радужкой, отдающей лёгким зеленоватым оттенком. Гены его аватара. У Томми, подумал Джейк, глаза тоже были зелёными. Удивительное совпадение, дочка, можно сказать, тоже была склонна к размышлениям, как и брат: иногда её губы двигались, словно сопровождая непрерывный круговорот мыслей в голове. И вид она имела такой, словно вечно прислушивалась к чему-то далёкому, отстранённому. Тея, несмотря на возраст, предпочитает контролировать всё в пределах своего влияния. Привязать к себе вечно пропадающего где-то отца, не давать спуску братьям, в чьих жилах плещется юная горячая кровь, но мать для неё священна. Джейк ни разу не видел, чтобы дочка сказала что-то против её слова. И у неё гибкое сознание, схватывает всё на лету, и она уважительно относится ко многим сверстникам и старшим, и поразительно чутко отличает как положительные, так и отрицательные моменты жизни. Словно она копия его брата.

Как помнил Джейк по книгам, которые читал в молодости, в Александре Великом с раннего детства тоже видели талантливого ребёнка. Наверное, он слишком многое возлагает на своих детей, но им придётся стать опорой этого мира, когда его самого уже не станет…

— Ты вновь покинешь нас? — спросила Нейтири.

Джейк не сводил с неё глаз. Казалось, она говорит совершенно искренне – и даже извиняющимся тоном, будто ей неловко просить об одолжении.

— Я буду рядом, Нейт, столько, сколько ты и она, — он мягко ткнул подбородком макушку дочери, — пожелаете. Но если я хочу, чтобы так было всегда, мне нужно быть готовым к тем бедам, что нас могут ждать в будущем.

— Тогда позволь НАМ быть рядом.

Нейтири могла быть жёсткой — и одновременно мягкой и доброй. Ему нравилось беседовать с ней. Слышать её голос, высокий и нежный, хотя в каждом жесте её всё чаще сквозили порывистость и одиночество. Он упорно натаскивал племена все эти годы и продолжает это сейчас, чтобы достойно встретить небесных, если уж те захотят говорить языком силы. Но взамен стал сильно отдаляться от семьи. Они это понимали, он это понимал. Но разве это обоснованная жертва?

— Если вы того пожелаете, моя Цахик.

Она ответила на его слова радостной улыбкой. Дочка протянула ему маленькую деревянную статуэтку в виде икрана с наездником, вырезанную Норманом, и Джейк, даря тёплые объятия Тее, с благодарностью принял этот подарок.

Мо'ат внимала их беседам. Она приняла объяснения молча, когда Джейк рассказал ей о присутствии групп небесных на землях их предков. Она вверила судьбу своего Народа в руки пришельца, ставшего её семьёй. И делать отныне выбор за него она не собиралась. До её слуха доносился мягкий плеск волн невидимого океана. Она представляла себе погруженных в мирную дрёму обитателей глубин, к которым она присоединится вскоре. Мир больше не притворялся осмысленным: ни утешений, ни загадок, ни угроз. Лишь манящие и успокаивающие объятия Эйвы.

— Джейк, ты ведь не поверил им? — тихо прошелестел голос Нормана.

Джейк обвёл глазами остальных. Напряжённо, точно зачарованные, впились они глазами в языки пламени костра, согревавшего их. Но на лицах – ничего, хоть мало-мальски смахивающего на благоговейный ужас. Нет, они искренне верят, что прибегнуть к такой малоприятной мере, как пустить врага на Пандору, их действительно вынуждают серьёзные причины. Или снова нет, ему всё кажется? А может быть, та же неумолимая логика все же заставляет их передумать? В прошлом не было бы в их умах сомнений, но они слишком многое узнали. Как и говорилось в старой поговорке: во многих знаниях много печали.

— Я – невежественный профан, — сказал Джейк с некоторой грустью, — и меня, тем не менее, пригласили, — он с признательностью посмотрел на Мо'ат, которая непоколебимо солидарная с вождём, ответила ему твёрдым взглядом, — приняли – лишь бы объяснить моему опасному миру его безумные действия. А небесные в свою очередь притащили меня сюда, чтобы оправдаться в глазах потомков, дескать, мы пытались жить в мире с этими неандертальцами. Что, если принять их условия и попытаться разубедить, говоря с ними их же языком? Так, может, есть хоть малейший шанс? Может, сумею посеять сомнения и спасти На'ви?

— Ладно, – осторожно проговорил Норм. — Нет нужды паниковать или обдумывать всё до последних микроскопических подробностей. Но разве не придётся нам, тем не менее, в конце концов сесть и, по крайней мере, набросать детальный план наших действий и удовлетвориться тем, что не осталось белых пятен? Это была работа всей нашей новой жизни. Мы готовились к их возвращению и… формально проиграли — не знаю, лучше бы они просто напали, меня пугает эта тишина. А сейчас мы мечемся в крайностях, имитируя бурную деятельность, но по-настоящему не понимаем, что нам делать. Как это объясняется?

— Это было неизбежно, — произнесла Нейтири. — Как ты и говорил, Джейк.

— Саша и Ричард кажутся искренними, — задумался Джейк. — И они, конечно, склоняются к тому, чтобы не вызвать в нас волнений.

— Это их решение, или им приказали так говорить? — нахмурившись, спросил Норман.

Нейтири шевельнула ушами.

— Нет, я не чувствовала в них лжи.

— Ты уверена в своих ощущениях? — поинтересовался Джейк.

— Мой дорогой Джейк, это так же просто, как и то, что скрепляет нас с тобой.

— Любовь…

— Да, это означает, что они прикладывают много усилий, чтобы не разрушить свою связь. Я вижу это. Мне понравилась Саша, несмотря на тень, следующую по её стопам, и я никогда не видела Максима таким счастливым.

— Тень? — спросил Норм.

— Тяжкие воспоминания прошлого, — произнесла Заря. — Я не встречала Сашу, но понимаю, что значат слова Нейтири. Неудивительно, что будущая цахик способна видеть эти знаки.

— Хорошо, — сказал Джейк. — Я не думаю, что во мне есть какие-то основательные сомнения в отношении эти ребят. Но даже если они верят каждому слову, которое они произносят, это ещё не значит, что корпорация не лжёт им. И даже если это всё правда, вплоть до решений руководства ОПР или АМТ, что это будет означать для На'ви и Пандоры, если мы добровольно пустим их в наш мир?

— Не знаю, — признался Норман. — События, произошедшие здесь у нас, и то, что творилось на Земле тысячелетия — все они подтверждают один незыблемый факт: каждый раз, когда сталкиваются две радикально разные культуры, неизбежно возникают трения и много проблем.

— Ты не доставлял мне этих проблем, любовь моя, — погладила его по щеке Заря. — Или, по крайней мере, не больше, чем любой другой мужчина.

У женщин этого вызывало взаимную улыбку.

— Это так, поскольку Норм и я хотели стать частью На'ви, Заря, — пояснил Джейк. — Многие небесные, пришедшие сюда после, вряд ли будут желать того же.

— Почему? — спросила девушка, немного сместившись в объятиях Нормана, из-за неудобства — живот немного мешал.

— Слишком тяжело объяснить всё многообразие человеческого бытия, не говоря уже о внутреннем мире каждого человека в отдельности и общества, в котором он вырос. Небесные необъяснимы в отрыве от всей истории человечества, от всего накопленного родом людским знания и опыта… и ошибок. Мы, к-хм, они такие же разные, как и вы, но они не единый народ…

— Небесные не могут дышать этим воздухом, большая часть нашей пищи — яд для них. А теперь они получают серые камни из других мест в пустоте. Какое им дело до нашего мира? Или то от обиды за поражение, нанесённое им в прошлом?

— Хороший вопрос, — задумчиво произнёс Джейк.

— Не похоже, что нам нужно беспокоиться о появлении волны туристов, — хмыкнул Норман.

— Они хотят, чтобы мы пустили технических специалистов и инженеров ОПР, а также большой штат учёных. И если с первыми всё ясно, Небесные Врата на ладан дышат, то что тут искать учёным? Я имею в виду, кроме следования меркантильным интересам своих боссов. Ладно, отбросим всех их скрытые мотивы. За эти годы вы с Максом и другими ребятами проделали огромную работу. Вам действительно нужна помощь?

Норман неожиданно рассмеялся.

— Джейк, ты храбрый и мудрый лидер и отличный парень, но наука для тебя на уровне крепкого ореха, чья оболочка выточена из камня — скорлупы тебе не повредить. Да и мы не особо-то смогли. Несмотря на всю нашу работу здесь, мы даже не докопались до сути многих, казалось бы, обыденных вещей. Грейс смогла бы, — он порывисто вздохнул. — Чёрт, когда я покидал Землю, наши учёные, даже в обречённой экологической обстановке умудрялись открывать новые виды и тайны умирающей природы. Пандора, в свою очередь, намного богаче и разнообразнее. Все эти орбитальные и аэрофотосъёмки других континентов и крупных островов мало что расскажут нам. И мы ничего не знаем — ничего! — об океанах и морях. Я даже не смогу точно объяснить, что за удивительные существа водятся в ближайшей реке, а не то что… Знаешь, Джейк, даже если бы у нас были тысячи исследователей, мы бы всё равно провели здесь дюжины наших жизней, познавая новый прекрасный мир.

— Я никогда не утверждал, что я умный, — с укором посмотрела на друга Джейк, —поэтому хочу понять, в чём выгода ОПР от наличия учёных на Пандоре?

— Базовые исследования всегда окупаются в долгосрочной перспективе. Всегда, пускай даже косвенно. И самое главное, не забывай, что многим из того, что мы имели не Земле, мы обязаны этому миру. Это некая форма наркотической зависимости, привязанности к объекту вожделения. Страсть о богатствах, раскинувшихся на этих землях.

— Ты о…

— Да, растительный мир, Джейк. Небесные зависимы от тех подарков, которые могут урвать здесь. Гибриды, успешно разведённые в новой среде, обеспечивают им плодородные почвы и пищу, снабжают лекарственным веществами и топливом, очищают ядовитые земли и воздух. Скажем так, извини, что поднимаю эту тему, но, если бы ты мог вернуться на Землю, будучи тогда человеком, восстановление твоих спинномозговых тканей в позвоночнике было бы целиком зависимо от лекарственных препаратов и инъекций, на основе гибридизированной пандорианской флоры.

— Вы никогда не рассказывали нам об этом, — произнесла Нейтири, удивлённая словами Нормана.

— Это не самая популярная тема для обсуждения, — цокнул языком Норман. — Все привыкли, что небесные здесь лишь из-за анобтаниума. И это правда. Так и было поначалу. Но они привыкли выжимать досуха всё, до чего дотянутся.

— Предлагаешь ставить свои условия?

— Да, точно, — сказал Норм. — В рамках любого соглашения мы должны будем настаивать на полной реконструкции жилых объектов здесь и гарантировать безопасность и обеспечение оставшимся людям. Я знаю, что Максим и Мария, и другие обеспокоены и взбудоражены возможным перспективами. У них дети, им есть что терять и… что обрести. Мы обязаны позволить им решать за себя.

— Нам понадобятся множество гарантий, — проворчал Джейк. — Никаких военных сил, ограничения на то, куда учёные могут следовать и, в целом, на количество персонала. Будут затронуты всевозможные вещи, о которых я, вероятно, даже не думал.

— Вот что такое переговоры, — кивнул Норман. — К счастью для нас, не похоже, что они ожидают благополучного исхода. Мы можем торговаться, конечно, в разумных пределах, без агрессии. Сила не нашей стороне, как во время исхода небесных. Они выполняют наши условия, а мы позволяем им изымать крошечное количество местной флоры для экспериментов и разведения.

— Хорошо! В любом случае, всё, что они предложат нам, всё равно придётся одобрить другим На'ви. Мы не можем принимать подобные решения самостоятельно.

— Я встревожена, Джейк, — произнесла Нейтири, — но в то же время готова идти за тобой. В вопросах, касающихся небесных людей, другие кланы будут следовать твоему примеру.

— Возможно и так, но я всё ещё буду учитывать их мнение. И если большинство На'ви выступит против присутствия небесных на землях наших, то решение будет единогласным.


	30. Chapter 30

Глава 30

Мир окрасился в оранжево-красный цвет — резкий яростный свет разлился гораздо ближе, чем раньше. Тревожный сигнал не утихал. Ослепительное зарево аварийных ламп распространилось от входного шлюза, окатив Макса. С досадой тот ударил по рычагу на стене и с громким хлопком дверная панель гильотиной ухнула вниз, запечатав коридор. Все звуки смолкли. Четырнадцатая секция жилой зоны более не безопасна для проживания без экзокомплекта, не зависимо от того, сколь часто они её ремонтировали. Какая досада! За последние четыре месяца разгерметизировалась уже вторая секция, сжимая и тесня отведённые для проживания людей безопасные зоны. Ещё лет пять и им придётся жить на улице, не снимая дыхательных масок.

— Какую взятку нужно им дать, чтобы получить благоприятный исход? — Максим думал о людях, которые могли бы исправить их бедственной положение.

Он в этом сомневался. Действия ОПР казались перспективными, но вряд ли были панацеей от охватившей оставшихся на Пандоре людей пандемии страха. Их подход работал только для «пациентов» с широкими функциональными возможностями — для тех, кто мог общаться с другими людьми и поддерживать разумную беседу. Но для небесных, всех этих миллиардов душ, те, кто сосредоточен на своём внутреннем мире, избегая зрительного контакта с окружающей их действительностью, кто теряется в коридорах причудливого вымысла — в таких случаях Макс предлагал горячо любящим родственникам лишь надежду. Годы изоляции не пошли на пользу. Разум точил страх и его очередная итерация будет озвучена на ближайшем собрании — люди на Пандоре теряют остатки того, что поддерживало их существование всё это время. Небесные Врата вскоре будут опустошены, если дипломатическая миссия не возымеет силы.

Макс проследовал через другой шлюз в жилые помещения и направился к себе «домой», пробрался по длинному коридору, заставленному коробками и строительными материалами, поприветствовав нескольких ребят из соседней секции. Он бессознательно потёр чёрствую кожу на шее, которая сформировалась после многих лет ношения экзокомплекта. Их жилое пространство — своеобразная квартира — занятое его семьёй, первоначально являлось открытым лабораторным офисом, в котором они разместили пластиковые панели и создали такое уютное семейное гнёздышко. В распоряжении у оставшихся людей была почти вся территория необъятной колонии, которую они могли использовать на своё усмотрение, даже учитывая, что всё больше секций опечатывалось из-за неотвратимого износа.

— Привет всем, я дома!

Марти и Рада ненадолго появились из своих комнат, чтобы обнять его и уже в который раз поинтересоваться о следующих полётах на икранах с Сашей и Ричардом, но затем вновь исчезли, вернувшись к своим делам. Он вошёл в кухонных закуток и нашёл там обедавшую Марию. Обычно они по очереди готовили еду, но на нём висело много обязанностей и супруга в течение последних нескольких недель взяла на себя работу по дому.

Максим обнял Марию со спины и, подарив поцелуй в щёку, спросил.

— Как твои дела?

— Вполне обыденно. А у тебя?

— Думаю, мало-помалу мы добиваемся прогресса.

— Как много времени займут переговоры?

— Несколько недель, полагаю. Джейк невероятно скрупулёзно формулирует условия.

— Параноидально, ты имеешь в виду! — фыркнула Мария, вымачивая пюре в энергетическом коктейле вилкой.

— Не будь так строга с ним, любовь моя. Это действительно очень важно. Если мы допустим ошибку сейчас, то будем по-настоящему сожалеть об этом в дальнейшем. И прошло уже почти двадцать лет! Неужели так невыносимо будет потерпеть считанные дни.

Она тяжело вздохнула и бросила вилку. Отодвинула от себя пищу и спрятала лицо в ладонях.

— Знаю, и я все время говорю себе быть терпеливой, но я так хочу, чтобы это произошло. И даже не знаю, почему! Это не значит, что я собираюсь прыгнуть на следующий рейс и вернуться на Землю! Видимо, я элементарно схожу с ума…

Максим стушевался.

Люди никогда не договорятся о том, как следует устроить свою жизнь и общество. Однако, если вы не какой-то человек, верящий в некий обусловленный правилами утопический порядок, к которому все вдруг должны вернуться, то согласитесь, что принять любую форму цивилизации — значит выбрать определённый культурный ответ на факт, что люди являются существами… ладно, животными с врождёнными тысячелетиями эволюции поведенческими импульсами. Каким бы ни оказался искомый ответ, он помог бы вам разобраться, что именно вы согласны терпеть, а что подавить в себе. И если люди понимают силы, действующие в них и в окружающих, они могут хотя бы надеяться, что выработают разумную стратегию достижения желаемого, а не будут действовать на авось, вооружившись лишь романтическими идеалами и светлыми намерениями в их сердцах. Но это сложно в реализации. Не все позволят своим детям жить взаперти. А как насчёт взрослых вынужденных переселенцев? Если зрелый в расцвете сил человек прилетает за триллионы километров от дома и вынужден — в силу независящих от него обстоятельств — жить на крохотном постепенно разваливающемся островке цивилизации посреди бескрайнего океана смерти ещё полсотни лет… В таких условиях растерять свои идеализм станет делом сиюминутным. Когда первое малочисленное поколение Максима и Марии окончательно постареет и выцветет — всё рухнет.

— Я задумался, — наконец произнёс Макс. — Нам тяжело ставить себя над природой и одновременно признавать и защищать её разнообразие. Всё, к чему мы прикасаемся, гибнет. Мы и друг друга не убиваем так, как мир вокруг нас. Следующие поколения землян, возможно, окажутся здесь не по своему выбору, если их отцы не одумаются в своём неуёмном желании разрушать. Что мы, вернее, дети наших детей будут делать тогда? Вбивать им идеалы терпимости и надеяться на лучшее? Прежде такое не удавалось. Все подобные события плохо заканчивались; слабые народы либо захватывали, либо поглощали, либо они сами превращались в государства. Или заявим им сейчас: «Вы должны жить так, потому что того требует Гайа, саморегулирующийся протоорганизм, который представляет собой наша угасающая Земля?» Эту церемонию для новичков они не пройдут, даже если внемлют нам. Лишь На'ви смогли. Поэтому нам необходимо найти баланс между тем, что есть у них, и тем, что мы обрели здесь. Я устал жить в обществе, которое беспрерывно лжёт самому себе. Это была одна из тех причин, из-за которых я остался на Пандоре. И если я знаю тебя так же хорошо, как и ты меня, уверен, что подвигло тебя на схожее решение возможность вырваться из бесконечного цикла лицемерия и, наконец, обрести своё место. Я не остановлю тебя или детей, если вы захотите вернуться в тот затухающий мир, но задумайся: станете ли вы более счастливыми там?

— Максим, я…, — Мария расплакалась.

Он успокаивающе обнял жену и шутливо чмокнул её в лоб.

— Хорошо, я рад это слышать! Я бы очень скучал по вам, знаешь.

Она легонько стукнула его по макушке, вытирая слёзы.

— Дурак, хочешь сказать, что не полетел бы с нами? Невыносимый эгоист…

И они весело рассмеялись.

— Как будет выглядеть окончательное соглашение? И неужели На'ви согласились на что-то подобное? — спросила Мария чуть позже, мастеря нехитрый обед своему мужу.

— Неоднозначно они восприняли слова Джейка… Но я был удивлён отсутствию агрессивных настроений. Будто бы всё произошедшее они приняли, как неизбежный факт, впрочем, никто из них не позволит людям неба просто так разгуливать по их земле — это мнение им даже озвучивать не пришлось. Это так странно… Почему На'ви, уже столько раз обжёгшись в отношениях с людьми, продолжают делать им шаги на встречу? И ведь дело ни в Джейке, Нормане или мне. Что понуждает их смириться? Неужели выбор был сделан за них?

— Ты говоришь о…

— Нет, — категорично заявил Максим, — нет-нет, я перегибаю палку. Это было бы слишком. Она делает выбор за них? Чушь! Она вообще не вмешивается! Лишь очень редко, в минуты отчаяния… Чёрт, это так глупо — даже рассуждать об этом!

— Хорошо, не распаляйся. Оставим эти размышления до лучшего момента. А что насчёт…

— Да, по поводу соглашения: уверен, оно будет таким, как Ричард и описал его с самого начала. Небесные Врата станут своеобразным посольством внутри Пандоры, с которой Земля будет вести политические отношения, как с суверенной нацией.

— Посольство? Нация? Звучит очень жутко…

— Не совсем. И это ключевой момент: посольство технически является территорией страны, которой она принадлежит. Но Джейк не хочет отдавать им и единого квадратного метра Пандоры. Таким образом, это всё равно будет наша земля, даже после, надеюсь, вполне осуществимой реконструкции. И любое незаконное с точки зрения На'ви человеческое присутствие будет ограничиваться. Это будет похоже на региональную штаб-квартиру какой-нибудь крупной корпорации в другом государстве. Корпорация может владеть объектами, но они всё равно будут подчиняться пандорианским законам и…, — Максим скривился, — правоохранительным органам.

— Господи, Макс, это звучит ненормально! Какая правоохрана? У Джейка всё с головой в порядке?

Её муж пожал плечами.

— Джейк тут ни при чём. Это надо было закрепить юридически. Можно изменить название на «силы самообороны». Не важно. Суть от этого не сильно изменится.

— Что я слышу, — покачала головой Мария. — А права собственности? Вы с ума посходили! У На'ви нет даже понятия о владении землёй, кроме как в коллективном смысле. Так как же и мы... Чёрт! Хорошо, я смирюсь и приму это.

— Ты о чём? — спросил Макс, склонив голову на бок.

— О всём разочаровании и нетерпении, которые я когда-либо выражала. Почему-то я считала, что мой мысленный образ этого договора являлся одностраничным документом, в котором в основном говорилось: «Мы, нижеподписавшиеся, согласны с тем, чтобы быть друг с другом в мире, пока смерть не разлучит нас».

Макс наконец-то рассмеялся, избавляясь от тягостных дум.

— Если бы это было так просто, как юридическое узаконивание брака!

— Вот значит, как ты относишься к нашим супружеским клятвам?

Максим изменился в лице и замахал руками, увидев улыбающееся, но нарочито хмуро-обозлённое лицо Марии.

— Нет-нет, ни в коем случае! К тому же мы с тобой, — он почесал подбородок, задумавшись, чтобы затем удивлённо пробурчать, — и не подписывали таких документов…

Мария меланхолично осмотрела кухоньку в поисках тяжёлых предметов, которые можно было бы швырнуть в своего непутёвого мужа.

Максим спешно подбежал к ней и обнял.

— Я же в шутку…

— Просто-напросто повезло, — отвечая на объятия, произнесла Мария.

— М-м?

— Ведь мы анархисты, выражающие недоверие к власти, отстаивающие независимость духа и всё похожее.

— Тебя пугает то, что с нами решили говорить цивилизованным языком?

— До боли в сердце, да. А что может напугать землян больше, чем целая планета анархистов? — гнетущая тишина повисла после этого вопроса. — Ох, прости, давай забудем всю эту чушь ненадолго…

После этого у них был хороший семейный ужин, состоящий в основном из картофельного сублимата и тепличных овощей, а дети смогли полакомится небольшим десертом из недавно выращенной клубники.

А затем Макс пошёл помочь Эйхману очистить фильтры в блоке рециркуляции воды. У всех, даже у младших детей, был ежедневный список обязанностей, чтобы помочь поддерживать жизнеобеспечение базы. И нельзя их было пропустить даже во время важных дипломатических дискуссий с вероятным врагом.

Позже вечером он вернулся домой, обтёрся влажными салфетками вместо душа — чистая вода была слишком тяжело дающимся им ресурсом — и лёг спать, прижавшись к тёплой спине жены. За окном всё ещё светло, но это было нормально: на Пандоре не действовал похожий на земной цикл смены дня и ночи. Здесь редко бывает очень темно, учитывая невеликую разницу между прямым солнечным светом и им же отражённым от гигантского ока Полифема, особенно если присовокупить к тому пылающие биолюминесцентными красками джунгли. На протяжении многих лет можно было привыкнуть, но Макс не мог заснуть. В который раз.

Возможно, проблема в другом: мощное электромагнитное поле на Пандоре играет с сознанием в странные шутки. Многие из оставшихся людей часто жаловались на странные ощущения: сбоило зрение и слух, возникали тревожные состояния и фобии, некоторых настигали мышечные судороги, головокружения и дурнота. Не повсеместное явление, но достаточно тревожное. И ведь это происходит с ними на протяжении многих лет. Максим и несколько его коллег делали всё возможное для устранения последствий. Но как скоро синтезированные антибиотики перестанут помогать? И что будет после?

Пиликнул коммуникатор. Вызов от Джейка.

— Добр…

— Ещё не утро, Джейк, — простонал Макс, оборвав друга на полуслове.

— С языка сорвалось, но я звоню по другому поводу: я не забыл о твоей давней просьбе. В деревню прибыл наш общий знакомый из клана равнин, думаю, тебе это понравится. Через несколько часов он будет возносить молитвы у Древа Души.

— Что? В самом деле? — выдохнул Макс, сбрасывая так не вовремя проявившуюся сонливость. — Мо'ат согласилась позволить мне прийти?

— Да.

— Это фантастика! Она в последнее время редко расщедривалась на подобные подарки. Уже скоро, ты сказал, а я могу принести своё оборудование? Мне нужно подготовиться! Где я всё размещу…

— Эй, не суетись, — рассмеялся Джейк. — Даже после начала ритуала и ответа Эйвы, медиуму понадобится время на интерпретацию послания. Что касается оборудования… никаких зондов, антенн, и прочего. Но ты можешь снимать. Тебе выделят место на краю Колодца Душ.

— Домашних тащить в такое позднее время не стану, они отдыхают, хотя Мартин и Рада мне на утро устроят взбучку за пропущенное представление… Ладно, увидят в записи. А я могу привести Сашу и Ричарда?

Джейк умолк надолго, словно обдумывая.

— Да. Пусть приобщаются.

Максим радостно улыбнулся. Это хороший знак от Джейка, значит, переговоры идут хорошо.

— Отлично! Увидимся позже!

Поспешить на долгожданное событие не получилось. Датчики на цепи питания в одной из нижних жилых секций послали тревожный сигнал на коммуникатор и Максим с досадой — как не вовремя! — был вынужден поспешить к месту возможной неполадки.

Было темно и Максим активировал фонарь. Стенные панели в этом коридоре отсутствовали, их приспособили для других секций. Под потолком виднелась жёстко изодранная линия подачи энергии к одному из манипуляторов дверного шлюза. Один из ремонтников, так же получивший сигнал, между тем методично разбирал короб с предохранителями и силовым контуром, успев предварительно обесточить эту секцию, за исключением критически важных подсистем. Парень подсветил Макса фонариком, не произнёс и слова, лишь приветственно кивнул. Ну что скажешь? Обыденность. Здесь редко случалось так, что ничего не ломалось. В конце концов парень обнаружил главный силовой контур и сейчас проверял его на источник неисправностей.

Максим устроился дальше и подсоединился к системе мониторинга. Крепко смонтированные системы жизнеобеспечения стойко проходили испытание временем. Любая поломка, способная выбить биологические объекты за рамки установленных параметров, попросту отскакивала от этих систем, чего не скажешь об иных.

Правда, аварийный генератор в последний капремонт вёл себя очень странно. Главная и вспомогательная силовые установки — надёжная страховка от сбоев и неудач, а вот чтобы заменить их, пришлось бы одалживаться у землян специалистов. Завод по выработке дейтерия, извлекающий тяжёлый изотоп водорода из местной водоносной скважины, продолжал функционировать, снабжая топливом генераторы жилого комплекса, но повсеместные поломки, участившиеся в последние шесть лет, буквально понуждали к затребованию инженеров со стороны. Всё сводится к одному — колония не продержится долго без помощи извне.

Неожиданно что-то громко щёлкнуло, световые панели освещения вспыхнули яркими огнями и вмиг погасли. Максим остался в кромешной тьме. Странным образом коммуникатор умолк и фонарь не включался.

— Эй, Алекс, что за фигня? — крикнул Максим ремонтнику.

Тишина.

— Алекс!?

Волосы по всему телу встали дыбом. Слишком тихо! Жилой комплекс работал безостановочно, оборудование не умолкало, деятельность людей не прекращалась и ночью. Не должно быть так безмолвно!

— Алекс, чёрт тебя дери! Что случилось? Где ты!?

В зарождавшейся панике Максим подумал об аварии на силовых установках, обеспечивающих энергопитанием все системы жизнеобеспечения. Нет!

Парализованные ужасом конечности едва отозвались. Сориентировавшись с направлением по удалённому источнику естественного света из панорамных окон в центральном коридоре, Максим сделал первый шаг, затем другой, всё ускоряясь.

Он бежал, нёсся по коридорам, по пути натягивая на лицо маску экзокомплекта. Нет-нет-нет! Мария, Рада, Мартин…

Сильный толчок в спину бросил его на пол. Он жутко приложился всем телом о решётки. Челюсть ныла от болезненной звуковой вибрации. В поясе разливалась острая нарастающая боль. Он едва мог пошевелиться, ноги, казалось, перестали слушаться. Нет, не почудилось, их словно отключили от тела! В страхе и удивлении Макс, помогая себе дрожащими руками, повернулся и обомлел…

Коридора больше не было. За пределами пространства за его спиной, будто бы выгрызенного гигантскими клыками, простирались бесконечные джунгли, а не вдалеке ярчайшим белым пятном на поле небес и зелени выделялась худенькая фигура. Это была маленькая девочка, будто сотканная на фоне ирреальных и невозможных условий. С любопытством разглядывала она его тёмными глазами. И он вторил ей полубезумным взглядом. Белое платьице, светлая гладкая кожа, длинные до пояса волосы кремового цвета и нет маски экзокомплекта на лице. Она радостно улыбнулась ему и, протянув тонкие ручки, произнесла жутким голосом, будто бы воспроизведённым с древней магнитной кассеты.

— …игоБ как, медуб ыМ.

— Чт-то? Ты…

Пиликнул коммуникатор. Вызов от Джейка.

— Добр…

— Ещё не утро, Джейк, — простонал Макс, оборвав друга на полуслове.

— С языка сорвалось, но я звоню по другому поводу: я не забыл о твоей давней просьбе. В деревню прибыл наш общий знакомый…

Судорожным движением Максим вскочил с кровати, едва не разбудив спящую супругу. Огляделся, восстанавливая участившееся дыхание, а в груди сердце колотит о рёбра.

— Макс? Ты слушаешь? — взволнованный голос Джейка не доходил до учёного.

Несмотря на всё, что с ним только что стряслось по милости незнакомого морока, нашедшего его во полудрёме, какая-то часть сознания по-прежнему упрямо отказывалась верить в такие совпадения.

— Неужели мы…?

— Макс, ты в порядке?

— Да, — он поперхнулся, проглотив тяжёлый ком в горле, — дурной сон. Я так понимаю, будет ритуал и Мо'ат позволила мне присутствовать?

— Норман тебе рассказал? — удивился Джейк.

— Да нет. Догадался…, — неопределённо произнёс Максим.

В голове кавардак, а на сердце щемящее чувство — предчувствие беды.


	31. Chapter 31

Глава 31

Воин вступил в широкое пятно биолюминесцентного света и приблизился по разбегающейся огоньками тропе из пружинистого мха к своеобразному алтарю, ничем не украшенному, за исключением ветвистых корней. Разместившись подле алтаря и подсоединив нейрокосу к одному из корней, воин воздел руки и начал тягучим песнопением славить пресуществление жизни в каждом из её проявлений. Прекрасная белоснежная ива, возвышавшаяся на алтаре, полыхнула пульсирующим светом. Старая женщина в ритуальных одеяниях стояла на коленях возле ивы лицом к воину. Её одежда почти сливалась с испускаемым ивой светом, был виден лишь голубой овал её старческого лица. И лицо это, как бы отделённое от тела, плыло, купалось в буйстве яркого свечения. Во взгляде женщины было что-то очень странное: даже на таком расстоянии сразу становилось ясно, что женщина будто ослепла. Нет, то закатились белки её глаз. Она не произнесла и слова за время ритуала, но тело женщины мерно вздрагивало, покачиваясь и вторя неслышному, но ощутимому пульсу «сердца» Древа Души. Позади неё, положив на её плечи ладони, замерла фигура более молодой женщины, склонившей голову так низко к восседавшей на коленях, будто она вслушивалась в нечто слышимое только им двоим. Это продолжалось неопределённо долго, а затем всё прекратилось, пение стихло.

С минуту Максим молча стоял, щурясь от постепенно утихающих потоков свечения, затопившего алтарь, и пытаясь истолковать это призрачное видение, настигшее его парой часов ранее. Происходящее перед глазами таинство всё ещё занимало его мысли и чувства, но тот внезапный морок был столь реален, что он уже не мог думать о чём-либо другом. Признаться, он был бы рад счесть ту грёзу игрою своего воображения, сном наяву после многих месяцев вынужденной бессонницы, если бы не одно материальное доказательство её существования — воспоминания о будущем ритуале. Но кроме этого не было внятных ответов, сколь бы долго он их не искал.

Максим взглянул на старую женщину, судорожно переводящую дух, словно от долгого заплыва под водой. Да, стоит обратиться к ней — Мо'ат могла бы знать.

В прохладной темноте теплились огоньки: маленькие язычки их дрожали, колеблемые незримыми потоками воздуха. То были семена Священного Дерева — вездесущие компаньоны ивы, живущие по своим ведомым только им законам. Они медленно опускались к склонённому перед алтарём воину, окутывая его своими нежными жгутиками-лепестками.

— И увидел я знамение чистых душ…, — прошептал Макс, от Нейтири знавший о символе, выраженном семенами.

Максим улыбнулся. Горько и тоскливо. На Земле он быстро устал от языческой претенциозности и лживых легенд. В эру, пережившую несколько глобальных конфликтов, перекроивших мировую геополитическую карту, в эру, ознаменовавшую торжество индустриализации над природой, люди продолжали искать веру... нерелигиозного характера. Словно мир поэтов, но без самой сути — поэзии. Лишь бездумная энергия разрастающихся городов с их подлинными местами всенародного поклонения — потребляй и веселись. Потерянные души десятков поколений пытаются скрыть свою самоубийственную безнадёжность за ширмой поверхностного развития. Но именно здесь, на Пандоре, Максим впервые ощутил дыхание жизни. Он не знал, что могло бы ожидать На'ви в ближайшем или даже отдалённом будущем, но отчётливо понимал, возможно, эти милые его душе создания переживут стремительно регрессирующее человечество. Их вера носит духовные и материальные скрепы с миром вокруг — плотная ментальная и физическая взаимосвязь, из которой и проявляется этот восхитительный баланс саморегулирующейся системы. Гайа мы потеряли. Но Эйва процветает. И это значит…

Максим вздрогнул. Люди. Он и Саша. Его дети и супруга. Те, кто остались на Пандоре. И те, кто придут после. Теперь он сомневался: был ли он верен в своей оценке, когда давил на Джейка, позволяя тому очертя голову сунутся в водоворот безумной дипломатической миссии? Был ли он абсолютно честен с собой или долгая разлука с родным человеком, ныне прерванная счастливой встречей, заставила его раскиснуть и ослабеть, заставила его оступаться и падать, совершая ошибочные умозаключения?

Он тряхнул головой. Сколько разных мыслей и они не дают сосредоточиться на важном. Ему требуется здоровый сон и меньше упаднических размышлений, надо надеяться и настроение улучшится. Да и кошмары исчезнут…

Макс сконцентрировал всю свою силу на картинах купания: холодный горный поток, глубокий водоём, куда обрушивается белопенный водопад, восхитительный холодок внутри, когда уходишь в глубину, хрустальные струи, с журчанием обегающие тёплую кожу, смех друзей, всплески, быстрое и сильное течение, несущее его хохочущую сестру к берегу…

Детские воспоминания, где нет места для выедающей силы кручины. Теперь ему стало лучше.

Саша, наблюдавшая за таинством из тени деревьев, тихо приблизилась к Максу.

— Что это было!? — спросила она у него, едва сдерживая восторг. — Я до сих пор ощущаю странное покалывание в своём теле. Будто бы каждая клеточка организма отвечала на неведомый зов. И не могу поверить, но мне кажется, что я слышала голос воина не только своими ушами… Ты чувствовал это? Ох, я понимаю, что ритуал был не таким, как ты мне описывал иные, но… Даже не представляю, что бы я могла натворить, если бы это была полноценная церемония.

Девушка зажмурилась, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя наваждение. В апогее сего действа, созвучного с песней воина, ей вдруг захотелось закричать или пуститься в пляс, или… заниматься любовью с Ричардом, если бы он был здесь — немыслимое чувство взрывной энергии, наполнявшей тело! Просто стоять казалось невыносимым, несмотря на указания Макса не делать ничего глупого.

— Tirea Eyawrfya.

— Верный Путь для Духа? — неуверенная в понимании формулировки, протянула Саша.

— Не самое точное, но довольно меткое определение, — подмигнул ей Максим. — Посторонним никогда не разрешалось присутствовать при нём ранее, кроме одного известного мне случая. Так что гордись, это невероятная честь. А по своему содержанию это некий пограничный ритуал, совместивший в себе ответ на искомый вопрос просителя и передачу познания медиуму — цахик — и её последователю, то есть Нейтири. Всё это будто бы подготовка к чему-то большему, может быть, нечто вроде обучения... Честно, многое мне неведомо. Мо'ат и Нейтири не любят распространяться о деталях. Впрочем, Грейс, как раз-таки до сегодняшнего дня единственная из небесных удостоенных видеть сей ритуал, могла бы знать чуть больше того, что положено ведать доверенным землянам. Грейс была близка с Нейтири когда-то. Она была близка с сестрой её, Саванин, даже с Мо'ат…

— У Нейтири есть сестра? — перебила его Саша, услышав новую информацию.

— Была… Я не застал те времена.

Саша охнула.

— Сейчас я вспоминаю: отчёты многолетней давности…

— Школу закрыли, — кивнул Макс. — Мне рассказывали: с таким трудом выстроенные отношения с На'ви рухнули в одночасье, что вылилось в кровавое противостояние: две недели резни на шахтах, люди окопались в колонии, — многие охотники не могли сдержать горя, обуреваемые ненавистью к небесным за убийство их…; Грейс впала в отчаяние, едва не покинула Пандору, это было так на неё не похоже; бывшего начальника СБ турнули за помешательство — чувствуешь тенденцию? — что ни один, так второй. Как представлю, что пришлось пережить нашей Грейс и На'ви, той же Нейтири… Я никому не пожелал бы такого.

Тоскливое чувство заставило Макса пожалеть, что он решил поделиться этими мыслями, поэтому он решил отвлечься, задав вопрос Саше.

— А почему Ричард не с нами? Вам обоим разрешили присутствовать здесь.

Сестра с печальным лицом покачала головой.

— Он очень занят. У нас случилась неприятность…

— Что-то серьёзное?

— Айзек… мой банши погиб.

— Что? Как!?

— Спецы говорят о сбое в работе импланта в его черепе, — Саша тяжело вздохнула. — Я как раз установила связь с аватаром и хотела покормить Айзека где-то за полчаса до твоего звонка, но он вдруг ни с того ни сего рухнул, забился в агонии и затих.

— Почему ты не сказала мне? Это, судя по всему, было ужасно…

— Ты поведал мне о радостном событии, которое вскоре произойдёт в твоей жизни, и я не хотела омрачать наше с тобой пребывание здесь. По крайней мере до того, как ритуал закончится.

— А тот банши, на котором ты прилетела?

— Это Самюэль Ричарда, — и опережая очередной вопрос брата, она поспешила сказать. — У наших банши наличествует перекрёстная система связи, отрезанная от ментального поводка, которым обладают оригинальные горные и лесные икраны Пандоры, когда для тех приходит время связать судьбы свои с охотниками. И да, я понимаю, что ты обеспокоен случившимся и неприятно удивлён моим решением лететь на банши, у которого вполне могло приключится короткое замыкание, как и у моего Айзека. Но специалисты на орбите удалённо отключили заведомо опасные участки импланта. Самюэлю, конечно, от того не лучше, но он способен летать и мне того хватит.

— Саша, ты меня в могилу сведёшь! — в сердцах бросил Макс. — Могла бы попросить, и я бы доставил тебя на вертолёте.

— Лишь немногие На'ви Синей Флейты знают о том, кто мы с Ричардом такие. Не стоит вносит раздор и смуту такими скоропалительными откровениями, хотя ты прав, это уже неважно. В ближайшие дни все узнают, кто мы такие. А пока что я буду свободно летать, как охотница, говорить и ходить, как охотница, и отвечать за свои ошибки, как…

— Хватит, Саша, — оборвал её Максим.

Тогда в старой лачуге, где отдыхали аватары, давно царила ночь. В окружившей их тьме под раскачивающийся фонарь, отбрасывающий блеклый пляшущий свет, Саша, призвавшая брата, поведала ему о своей жизни на Земле. О том, как, казалось бы, налаживающаяся жизнь в итоге швырнула её в глубокий поток мести всем сопричастным и не очень. Подобно человеку с трудом удерживавшему рулевое колесо лодки, но движение посудины всё не выправляется. А затем неистовые волны топят лодку. И, стоя на носу утлого тонущего судёнышка, этот человек наклоняется над подвижной тёмной водой. И обречённый человек боится своего отражения в ней, а не того, что утопнет вскоре. Она рассказала о том, каким жестоким способом преодолела их семейное горе, как вновь окрепла, поддерживаемая своим мужем, как вместе с ним пересмотрела свои закостенелые взгляды, и в последствии нашла неописуемо притягательным мир, в котором она очутилась, и Народ, с которым она познакомилась.

Ветер шелестит меж деревьев Священной Рощи и ласково ворошит ивовые прутья Древа Души; стены колодца вздымаются всё выше, заполняя пространство вокруг; извивающиеся корни расползаются во все стороны от алтаря, расчерчивая землю биолюминесцентными цветами. Свет огней врезается в пейзаж, виляет и изгибается навстречу лесу, растекается по окрестным холмам и деревьям, и уходит выше вдоль лоз, опутавших исполинские каменные арки, нависшие над головой. И это давит на сознание. Влечёт, как речной поток — это Пандора своим притяжением засасывает внутрь.

Саша проводила взглядом воина, в последний раз склонившего голову перед цахик, и задала неожиданный вопрос Максиму.

— Как Салли, Спеллман и те люди, кто обладает аватаром здесь, переносят всё это, живя в двух мирах разом? Видимо, я ещё не до конца распробовала свою новую жизнь, а ведь прошло столько месяцев…

Максим с усилием провёл ладонями по лицу, словно пытаясь сбросить с себя накопившуюся усталость, скорее психологического характера, чтобы затем опечаленно ухмыльнуться.

— Аватар — громоздкий наряд, непривычно и болезненно облегающий твоё настоящее тело. Тяготит он, кроме того, как мне описывали ребята, они чувствуют постоянную тяжесть, накапливающуюся неподъёмным грузом при каждом сеансе связи, ты, уверен, и сама это ощутила. И это, несмотря на побочные эффекты, то, что защищает их в этом мире от обманчивой мысли о том, что больше они никуда не могут прийти. Печаль и стыд за свой не такой уж сладкий ныне выбор остаться на Пандоре, и мучительная боль заставили некоторых достичь этого решения, предопределившего их дальнейшее существование. Они сделали это самостоятельно. И теперь вокруг них — замысел, воплощённый в деревьях и камне, хитросплетении тяжкого труда и охоты, и в иных символах бытия, покоящихся в глубинах истории На'ви. Этот непостижимый и враждебный край для небесных, стал новым домом для оставшихся людей, рискнувших избрать нелёгкий путь.

— Максим, — Саша подобралась к нему ближе, с тревогой заглядывая в глаза брата, — о каком выборе ты говоришь?

Её брат замер ненадолго, блуждая глазами от Древа Души к Священной Рощи, и безмятежно произнёс.

— Джейк, Норман и ещё восемь наших операторов аватаров уже многие годы не являются людьми.

Вселенная, состоящая из двух больших половин — полусферы сверкающих звёзд над головой и изумрудно-голубой земли под ногами — раскололась на обломки.

Девушка ошеломлённо взглянула на брата, а затем стала понемногу складывать в уме те странные вещи, которые она узрела здесь, но не находила ответа, те вещи, о которых извечно и пространно говорила её старенькая Анна, ушедшая с головой в информаторий Августин Грейс, заполученный ещё годы назад.

— Корделл Лавкрафт был прав! Этот чёртов учёный-маразматик, на заре колонизации Альфы Центавра ставший успешным первопроходцем в проекте прямой ментальной связи, был абсолютно прав! Бесповоротная передача сознания представителю другого вида оказалась реальной…, — обуреваемая сонмом мыслей, прошептала Саша вслух. — И всё это время Анна…

— Да, — удивлённо вскинув брови от верной догадки сестры, кивнул Максим. — Лавкрафт с его «Теневым Сновидцем» был не единственным учёным-генетиком, пытавшимся проделать нечто подобное. Но он был первым, достигшим результата. Уверен, за его помыслами скрывалось нечто большее, чем мы увидели по возникшим плодам его труда в виде программы «Аватар». И только здесь, на Пандоре, реально существующее божество смогло проделать это с такой лёгкостью и без видимых жертв. Все и каждый из успешно прошедших сквозь «Око Эйвы» или «Море Души», как они то называли, так говорили мне: «Решили мы нашу судьбу сами, но Верный Путь указали нам Духи».

— Как и в сегодняшнем ритуале?

— Действительно, если взглянуть под таким углом, сейчас можно увидеть некоторые связи, — склонил голову Макс. — Впрочем в этом ритуале не были задействованы На'ви клана…

— Анна будет в восторге! Мне столько нужно узнать, расспросить Джейка, Нормана, Нейтири и Мо'ат! — воскликнула Саша.

— Остановись! — повысил голос Максим. — Не стоит творить неразумные вещи. Они не расскажут тебе ничего, как бы благородны не были твои мотивы.

— Но это истинное чудо, Макс! — не унималась Саша.

Но тот не поддался её настрою и неожиданно, даже для самого себя, не говоря уже об ошарашенной сестре, осыпал её градом вопросов, заставивших Сашу, только-только ощутившую прилив сил, поникнуть.

— Кто такая Анна? Перед кем ты отчитываешься? Что вы задумали, Саша? — его вопросы были резкими, хлестали больно.

— Я… Прости… я…

Её язык заплетался, она стушевалась, видимо, проклиная себя за такую неосторожность и слабую, подрывающую доверие между близким людьми, откровенность с братом.

Макс опустил взгляд себе под ноги и, похоже, расстроился. Напряжённо выдохнув сквозь зубы, он стал говорить.

— Ладно, я расскажу тебе. Друзья в подробностях описали мне каждое мгновение тех дней. Это было незадолго до битвы у Колодца Душ. Грейс оказалась ранена во время побега группы Джейка из колонии, устроенного мной и Труди. И вот, наша Золушка умирала, но во всю отказывалась вернуться на базу для оказания срочной помощи — это, с её слов, означало всё потерять. Видишь ли, она ставила своё существование намного ниже жизни дорогих ей друзей и этого чудесного Народа, который, как ей казалось, пострадал из-за её ошибок. Нейтири однажды поведала Джейку о «Верном Пути для Духа», который она пройдёт в будущем, когда её мать, Мо'ат, будет готова воссоединиться с Эйвой. Хоть я и не знал на тот момент сути ритуала, каким-то немыслимым образом наш Джейк, — Макс улыбнулся, — этот твердолобый солдафон, проявил тогда неимоверную логику, сложив известные ему факты с тем, что сообщила ему Нейт. Он обратился к Мо'ат, и та со всей возможной откровенностью подтвердила его слова — о переносе и запечатывании сознания в ином теле. Они попытались: всем кланом воззвали к Эйве, но усугублявшееся с каждым часом ранение ослабило Грейс. Передача сознания не сработала. Лишь частично — Грейс вошла… туда, — Макс неопределённо махнул рукой в сторону древней ивы, — но больше не возвращалась. Её человеческое тело испустило дух, «пустой» аватар продолжал жить. С разрешения Мо'ат мы оставили его в Священной Роще, связав нейрокосу с корнями ив, берегли его. Мы, обуреваемые скорбью, неистово верили, что, может быть, затерявшись в лабиринтах суперсознания Эйвы, она когда-нибудь отыщет дорогу в реальный мир. И недоглядели. Махонькое создание размером с мою ладонь по каким-то неведомым причинам унесло жизнь аватара. Мы потеряли Грейс навсегда. Но Джейк и Нейтири извечно твердили мне: «Она здесь, вокруг нас». Я не понимал их, это было больно слышать и осознавать неизбежное. Понимаешь, для меня это было таким же горем, как если бы я потерял тебя или кого-то из моих…, ух, — он сглотнул вязким ком в горле. — Словно разрушение неба… И когда ты, Саша, моя любимая сестра, начинаешь лгать мне… оттого мне становится так же ужасно, словно я УЖЕ потерял тебя.

— Благодаря Анне Пальсен и людям, стоявшим подле неё, — обрела голос молчавшая всё это время Саша, — мы смогли проделать этот трудный путь. Предположим, говорила она, завтра всё человечество исчезнет с лица планеты Земля, и пройдёт несколько миллионов лет, пока новые виды эволюционируют и создадут свою культуру. Что общего между новым и старым? Она полагала: некие этические принципы, возводимые к общему биологическому наследству — к торжеству над миром, из которого выпивают все соки. Пора разорвать эти оковы, твердила она, попытаться хоть в чём-то начать с чистого листа. В этом и разница. Люди начинают со споров, и не приходят к согласию, независимо от культуры, к которой принадлежат. Мы — первые из представителей нашего вида, кто попытался найти компромисс. Именно поэтому вас не ждала смерть с небес, о которой вы нам извечно твердили с момента нашей встречи.

Шокированный Макс неотрывно смотрел на свою сестру, будто бы преобразившуюся в мгновение ока. И правда, она так повзрослела с момента их последней встречи, ведь столько лет прошло… Когда она была ребёнком её мысли и чувства были детскими, отражающими в себе мир вокруг, когда она стала взрослой женщиной, она обрела истинный голос, собственный и неподдельный.

Прижав руки к груди, Саша продолжала.

— Я не могу утверждать, что за нашими действиями не стоят корыстные интересы, но разве не благо то, что мы теперь не выступаем против друг друга, как враги, но встретились, как собеседники, пересёкшиеся на извилистой и протяжённой дороге в вечность!?

Максим не нашёл ничего лучше, как извиниться за свои нападки.

— Саша, прости, что я был так груб…

— Тебе не нужно просить у меня прощения, братик, — Саша потянулась к нему и ласково заключила в свои объятия. — Это мне нужно извиняться. Я слишком долго существовала посредством лжи и предательства…

— Но что будет дальше? — спросил Максим, нежась в тепле своей сестры.

— Для начала Анна желает встретиться лицом к лицу с оло'эйктаном Синей Флейты и текущим духовным лидером клана…

Откуда-то доносится слабый нечеловеческий крик, будто голос зверя; в колонии из оставшихся в целости фабрик слышится отвратительный скрежет и стук огромных работающих механизмов; мрачные стены из железобетона, приземистые остовы разобранных построек, похожие на доисторические пещеры; трепещущие на ветру рваные навесы, каменные лабиринты базы, глухие переулки, сточные канавы; избороздившие землю следы памятного взрыва складских помещений, ныне похожих на разграбленные вековые гробницы; новые пейзажи пустырей и руин, уцелевшие обесточенные орудийные башни; высятся железные клешни нескольких выпотрошенных рабочих машин, под тяжестью собственного веса раскачиваются цепи, похожие на омертвелые конечности, и с лязгом безучастно бьются о застывшие зубчатые колёса и маховики.

Накрапывавший дождь над головой всё не утихает. Из сумрака выплывают узкие сетчатые заборы, образующие проход, ведущий ко входу в жилой комплекс, что тонул во мгле — чудище, пожирающее своих жителей.

Странные хищные тени кружат в небе.

Комплекс гудит и полнится эхом, словно полупустое чрево. Звёзды отражаются в воде образовавших под дождём луж, пробиваясь сквозь радужную плёнку нечистот химических отходов, придающих воде подозрительно-застойный вид.

Максим вернулся совсем недавно, позволив Саше немного побыть в гостях у Синей Флейты, предварительно выпросив на то добро у Джейка. Был относительно весел и наказывал сестре не вытворять глупостей, а сам пытался разобраться с новыми вестями о загадочной мадам Пальсен и её желании о встрече с лидерами Оматикайя, силился постигнуть слова Саши о порочном круге и о том, что стояло за жаждой его разорвать. Но сейчас, пройдя от вертолётной площадки несколько сотен метров, он почувствовал резкое недомогание. Мотнул головой и подумал о том, что недавно он принимал антибиотики, поэтому вряд ли его помутнение в сознании вызвано внешними причинами. Побочный эффект лекарственных препаратов?

А затем он ощутил солоноватый вкус на губах. Кровь! Из носа хлюпало. Как же так!?

От входа в жилой комплекс протянулись дрожащие полосы света — к нему с фонариками в руках приближались фигуры.

— Дядя Макс, — кричали юные Марк и Джанет, замахав руками. — У нас беда!

Эти молодые ребята были детьми их соседей.

— Что… что случилось? — просипел Максим, попутно задержав дыхание и стащив маску экзокомплекта, чтобы вытереть кровь с лица.

— Там, только что, — ткнул пальцем за спину Марк, — дядя Жером, он, — пацан поперхнулся, прокашлялся и продолжил, — себе ноги переломал!

— Что? Как это случилось!?

Джанет, едва не плача, стала запинаясь объяснять.

— У нас был поздний ужин…, а дядя Жером, не пойми с чего решил на ночь глядя перетянуть изоляцию повреждённого кабеля от антенны связи этажом выше нашего. Мы услышали крик…

— Мама с папой выбежали посмотреть, что случилось, — вклинился Марк, — а мы с сестрой прижались к окну, высматривая. Увидели, как дядя Жером сполз вниз и приземлился прям на скат крыши напротив нас, маска вся в трещинах, а глаза… безумные такие, он громко так нечленораздельно промычал нам что-то вроде: «Я видел…»!

— «…Бога», — уже осипло закончила его сестра.

— И…

— И что!? — схватив Марка за плечи вопрошающе воскликнул Максим на вдруг замолчавшего парня.

— Прыгнул вниз…

Джанет разревелась после этих слов.

— Чёрт! — выругался Максим. — Он в порядке?

— Высота была там не столь опасной, — сказал Марк, — он живой, судя по всему, в лазарет его сейчас понесли…

Максим резво побежал ко входу в жилой комплекс. А мысли его разбегались, встревоженные от ошеломительной цепочки мрачных связей, которые он пытался подавить в себе всю эту ночь.


	32. Chapter 32

Глава 32

Разумные всегда чувствовали, что их осаждают: монстры, бродящие во тьме; болезненная чума; тираны, воинственные соседи или капризные боги. Однако же разумные всегда винили кого угодно, но только не себя. Прежние и воистину тяжёлые времена они считали карой за их собственное безмозглое поведение, да, но виноватых зачастую искали на стороне, приумножая эту врождённую ненависть. Сегодня средствам самоуничтожения, кажется, нет числа, но ныне разумные смеются над суевериями предков. Тем не под силу было уничтожить мир — зато современным поколениям это по плечу! Выдуманные боги-громовержцы из старых мифов и легенд не могут тягаться с разрушительной силой атома, или смертоносным биооружием, или с нарушениями экологического равновесия, или с неразумной политикой отдельных лиц и целых государств, или с невежественной дестабилизацией сложных экономических связей. Разумные — могущественнее богов. И возвысившейся цивилизации с её безумным самомнением слишком тяжело воспринимать должным образом свои высокомерные ошибки, выстроенные на руинах надежд их отцов и матерей. Превратили всё в пыль.

Джейк, стоя на растрескавшемся асфальте взлётно-посадочной площадки Небесных Врат, внимал серым облакам, прокручивая в голове все эти мысли. Ему казалось, что он боится грядущей встречи. Ему казалось, что он упустил из виду нечто очень важное. Люди ведь не меняются так резко. Да и что способно изменить природу человека? Но ситуация не позволяла глубже проникнуть в суть вещей. Он был растерян. Как они смогли прийти к этому невозможному сценарию и остаться при своём?

Они пришли к своему рода соглашению. Требования о гарантиях его поддержания были очень строгими, но никто не возражал. Люди спокойно и с невероятным терпением приняли каждый пункт договора об их пребывании на землях На'ви.

И сейчас здесь собралось не так уж и много соклановцев и друзей. Саша, Ричард, Норман, Нейтири, младший сын Джейка — Ло'ак, напросившийся с ними, несколько воинов-сопровождающих, помимо, конечно, множества охотников, укрывшихся в густых лесах, совсем рядом, ещё пара соратников из Небесных Врат и подавленный чем-то Максим с Марией.

— Неделя пролетела незаметно, — произнёс Джейк. — Ты как, Макс?

— Держусь пока…, — вздохнул учёный.

— Жером в порядке?

— Восстановление займёт много месяцев, повреждены ткани и кости… но он будет ходить. Я обещаю.

— И как это, чёрт возьми, случилось? Столько лет не было никаких действительно серьёзных происшествий, и тут — на тебе!

— Сам в недоумении, — пробормотал Макс, с тревогой поглядывая то на Марию, то на людей с базы — глаза блуждали, будто он что-то искал в их лицах.

— А малыш?

Джейк спрашивал о разродившейся на днях Заре, которая сейчас пребывала с новорождённым в деревне.

— Никаких осложнений для матери или ребёнка. Здоровый и крепкий младенец. Как и у всех остальных.

Норман улыбнулся Максиму и благодарно кивнул тому за помощь, оказанную при рождении его дитя и добавил.

— В деревне праздник: столько рожениц решило единомоментно порадовать клан новым поколением. У Макса были трудные деньки. Может быть, ты отправишься домой? Отдохнёшь. А мы здесь…

— Всё нормально, — мотнул головой учёный. — Мне стоит присутствовать, хотя бы для массовки.

Саша положила ладонь на плечо Максима и участливо улыбнулась ему в поддержку. Мария тоже была рядом.

Ричард с опаской взглянул на охотников, недавно узнавших о том, кто они с Сашей такие. Те вторили ему неоднозначными взглядами. Он поёжился и сказал по английский.

— Уже чувствую себя виноватым.

— Ты о чём? — спросил его Джейк.

— Ну, понимаешь, это после рассказов Саши о ритуале и наших ранних разговоров и личном опыте — о прочих чудесах, что наполняют этот мир. Всё время боюсь быть неаккуратным, совершить ошибку и случайно и неуклюже растоптать гриб там или папоротник, тем самым унеся в забвение память о чьём-нибудь дяде… Ох, что я несу…

Саша едва не расхохоталась, Нейтири хмуро поглядывала на них, а Джейк заулыбался.

— Не надо вдруг ни с того ни с сего строить из себя буддиста, Ричард, — сказал он. — Но ты прав, тем, кому будет дозволено находиться за пределами Небесных Врат, будут строго доведены их положение и действия. Они должны понимать, что поставлено на карту. На'ви не будут нянчиться с оголтелым стадом туристов.

В целом, Джейк был доволен проделанной работой. Саша и Ричард приготовились к жарким дебатам с лидерами кланов, но оказались они не такими сложными. Когда ситуация разъяснилась и были доведены суть и условия описанного договора, большинство На'ви оказалось озадачено тем, почему их вообще призвали в эти далёкие от их домов земли по такому ничтожному вопросу. Это поразило людей. Дескать: «Что? В ином другом случае вы бы пустили нам кровь? Так почему вы сейчас говорите нам, что вам без разницы?»

Один из лидеров клана сказал:

«Джейксулли, ты полагаешься на этих небесных, как и мы на тебя, и внимаешь ты их словам, кои так тесно связаны с их помыслами! Мы будем жёстко следить за соблюдением этих обещаний, если ты настаиваешь, но я и каждый из нас доверяем твоему решению. А вы, — обратился он тогда к Саше и Ричарду, — держите своё слово! В ином случае наша ярость будет непомерной. Мы слишком хорошо познали обман. Цахик Синей Флейты была непреклонна, когда много лет назад сказала: не несите нам зла, ибо мы вернём его вдвойне. Так будьте чисты душой и сердцем, не уничтожьте наши последние ростки доверия к вам».

И хоть Норман ворчал, что слова — лишь слова и они не такие сильные, как верёвки, которыми бы можно было что-то скрепить. Джейк напомнил ему об их совместной речи перед лидерами кланов в прошлом, позволившей избежать ужасного кровопролития. Лишь слова, да? Джейк невольно стал понимать, что множество заинтересованных лиц со всех сторон стали причиной их обоюдного решения по вопросу небесных. Если честно, могло показаться, что На'ви было наплевать на тех, пока они не лезут в их жизнь, не вредят их миру. Даже один из старых охотников, сопровождавших их, сохранивший давние шрамы и ожоги на теле — осколки и пламя — был не в меру сдержан и вежлив. Словно и не было в нём ненависти. Будто бы течение времени смыло все печали, обиды и грусть. Но Джейк не обманывался ни словами вождей, ни покорным принятием Народом в целом присутствия небесных: он понимал, что за этим стоит отчаянное желание отвратить любые шансы для наступления новой Великой Скорби. На'ви застыли между желанием выгнать любое мерзкое им небесное существо и безысходным осознанием того, что им уже ничего не изменить. Земляне вернулись в десятеро сильнее и не оставят их в покое. Как же тяжко им должно было быть, познавшим бессилие перед неотвратимой стихией, которую отражала собой цивилизация Земли. Но нечто важное он упускал. Что-то на грани подсознания — отчётливый ответ на происходящее и невозможное, в целом, отрешение от сопротивления. Почему На'ви единодушно приняли всё случившееся, как аксиому? Что заставило их быть такими неосторожными и слепыми? Почему, исключая заботу о выживании оставшихся людей, он и его друзья не отвергли всё остальное, что следовало за прибытием небесных? Что это за довлеющее чувство, скрытое где в уголках разума? Кто и каким языком говорит с ними? И ещё, если вопрос о том, что способно изменить природу человека, оставался неоднозначно ясным, то менее чётким оставался другой аналогичный: «Что способно изменить природу На'ви?» Джейк столь многое не понимал.

Но договор был официально одобрен. Небесные люди со многими оговорками всё же могли вернуться на Пандору. Чтобы познавать, не более того, ну и, конечно, дать шанс оставшимся на Пандоре людям на окончательное самоопределение и, естественно, выживание.

— Уже скоро, — сказал Ричард, проверяя данные коммуникатора.

— Кто потащится за тридевять земель ради того, чем можно спокойно заняться с Земли? — спросил Норман. — Добрая воля? Разум? Ещё какая-то диковинная и редко встречаемая внеземная сила? И что заставило женщину преклонного возраста прибыть к нам?

Саша покачала головой.

— Будьте серьёзны. Время не на её стороне, чтобы терпеливо ожидать ответов на той стороне, — с некоторой грустью сказала девушка. — И кое-что должно быть очевидно. Сюда прилетели люди с несколько завышенным уровнем идеализма. Они хотят, чтобы Пандора существовала такой, какой мы её знаем, иначе бы их здесь не было, исключая назойливых провокаторов. Мы готовы сотрудничать и сосуществовать, если то потребуется. Это не означает жить в общежитиях, притворяться одной большой семьёй и ходить на работу строем с пением бодрых гимнов.

— Хотя на Земле сейчас есть и такое, — поддакнул ухмыльнувшийся Ричард.

— Однако, — продолжала Саша, — мы готовы проявлять больше терпимости и гибкости, чем среднестатистический человек, предпочитающий жить в выдуманной сказке, поскольку в этом-то вся и суть — наш дом не с краю. И, разумеется, мы стараемся передать другим людям, особенно детям, наши убеждения.

Раздался мягкий голос с незначительным акцентом.

— Сберечь и сохранить?

Саша и Ричард поражённо уставились на молодого На'ви, приходящегося сыном Джейку. Это был Ло'ак. Его английский оказался невероятно хорошим. И неужели он понял всё, о чём они говорили сейчас?

Запинаясь и стараясь отойти от удивления, Саша произнесла.

— Да. Всё так.

— Тогда, отец, позволь мне, — сын подобрался ближе к Джейку и что-то тихо спросил.

Джейк склонил голову набок, пошевелил ушами, улыбнулся, взглянув на Нейтири. Та согласно кивнула ему в ответ.

— Хорошо, Ло'ак. Это будет отличным началом.

Раздалось эхо взрываемых потоков воздуха. Звук, будто сквозь далёкие буровые скважины дышит сама земля. И вот, словно высоко над головой резко распахнулось окно, а из него вылетела тёмная точка и, описав дугу, пронеслась над серыми, впитавшими в себя влагу облаками, затем плавно развернулась в воздухе, а после, закладывая полукруг, продолжила свой спуск к земле.

Тусклые лучи солнца слабо пробивались сквозь покрытое неровными облаками небо, которые нет-нет да начинали накрапывать. Джейку нравилась эта погода — солнце и тёплый дождь, возможно даже будет ливень.

Тем временем, тёмно-синий шаттл, менее крупный чем «Валькирия», но отлично различимый с такого расстояния, приблизился к Небесным Вратам.

Джейк крепко сжал ладони. Нейтири, как и всегда, была рядом, готовая поддержать своего мужа в нелёгкий момент. Волна тёплой благодарности к ней лилась из его сердца, наполняя тело и разум новыми силам. В очередной раз для Джейка Салли настало время вызова. Не сдаваться, не отступать. Идти вперёд с гордо вскинутой головой, неся свои убеждения в душе, как знамя.

По другую сторону от него встал его сын.

— Взгляни на историю, которая развернётся здесь и сейчас, — сказал он Ло'аку. — Прогресс обеспечивают те, кто стремится сравняться с другими. С другим племенем, с другой цивилизацией, с теми, кто тебя превосходит. Наша роль — наша трудная задача — быть превыше этих предрассудков, но и не опускать руки. Сделать так, чтобы все попробовали сравниться с нами, узрев те блага, которые дарит нам этот прекрасный мир, с которым мы сосуществуем, а не топчем, и чтобы увидели наш собственный Народ, вобравший в себя мудрость всех поколений со времён Первых Песен. Мы живём прошлым, да, мы не торопимся в будущее, это так, но именно благодаря этому мы обрели равновесие жизни, то к чему и ведёт нас Эйва день за днём, год за годом и всю вечность…

Ло'ак с достоинством кивнул своему отцу и бесстрашно взглянул на рокочущую двигателями крылатую птицу, опускавшуюся в двух сотнях метров от них.

Несколько коротких минут после того, как машина заглушила двигатели, ничего не происходило. А затем грузовой люк с тихим шипением стал опускаться к нижней точке своей траектории. Всё казалось мирным. Глядя по очереди то на сверкающую пыль, оседавшую на асфальт после приземления шаттла, то на живую панораму джунглей на фоне, Джейк чувствовал, как замедляется его дыхание.

Вдруг кто-то из охотников громко — на себя обозлённо — засопел, по-детски вздрогнув от далёкого раската грома. Первые капли ранее зарождавшегося ливня забарабанили по глубоко-синей обшивке шаттла и поверхности взлётно-посадочной площадки, унимая пыль. Все заволновались и подались вперёд. Из плохо просматриваемого неосвещённого проёма грузового отсека транспорта появилась фигура. Одинокая и странно жуткая в этих чёрных одеяниях странной униформы. Одна? Это хорошо, как и условились. Это была женщина, она медленно приближалась к встречавшим её На'ви и людям. Маска экзокомплекта блестела от капель дождя и длинные, связанные в хвост волосы влажно покачивались в такт её упругим шагам. В руках она несла длинный и громоздкий кофр, явно тяжёлый, но вес никак не смущал женщину. Она быстро и уверенно двигалась к ним навстречу и остановилась напротив Джейка, запрокинув голову и посмотрев ему прямо в глаза.

Адреналиновый удар ввёл Джейка в ступор, как и некоторых из делегации, встречавшей женщину. Несмотря на прошедшие годы, узнать её было нетрудно. Всё, что смог произнести бывший морпех, а ныне оло'эйктан Синей Флейты, помнящий о её делах и о добрых, но и о тёмных словах этой женщины, было:

— Капитан…?

Сион Росс, немного постаревшая, но не убавившая в своей внутренней могучей силе, тонко улыбнулась ему сквозь маску.

— Уже много лет как полковник, Салли.


	33. Chapter 33

Глава 33

— Как мы тогда говорили: без крови и слёз? — осипшим голосом молвил Джейк после долгих мгновений тишины под проливным дождём. — Или всё же…

Нейтири тревожно сдвинулась в сторону, положив руку на рукоять ножа, воины зашевелились, готовя луки и стрелы, беспокойно разошлись в стороны, освобождая себе больше места для манёвров, стали переговариваться. Шелестом, едва уловимым человеческим ухом, в лесу поблизости затеялись передвижения воинов. Обстановка накаливалась с каждым мгновением. Людей же охватило смятение. Норман и Ло'ак удивлённо переводили взгляды с Джейка на полковника. Максим молча стоял, во все глаза вглядываясь в некую точку рядом с правой ладонью Сион, а Мария в ужасе прижалась к его плечу. Саша и Ричард в панике выступили вперёд, собираясь призвать всех к спокойствию.

А Сион Росс вдруг рассмеялась, поставив кофр на мокрый асфальт и сложив руки за спиной. После этого она сокрушённо покачала головой.

— Оставь былое, Салли. Всегда есть оборотная сторона медали: чем менее драматично положение анархистов на Пандоре, тем меньше шансов всколыхнуть в массах ответную волну возмущения вторжением. Насколько мне известно, в нашем случае всё не так. У моих нанимателей не было ни малейшего желания дискредитировать вас, с умным видом рассуждая о том, что вы с самого начала были обречены на погибель; но, если ради искры интереса разразиться призывом к войне, а потом из-за этого начнут что ни день громоздиться тысячи трупов по обе стороны — не нужен мне такой сюжет. Вот что бы я сказала, отвечая тебе, как если бы оказалась лидером вернувшихся на Пандору людей. И я не пытаюсь вселить в тебя надежду, что ни у кого такой мысли не возникло бы в будущем, но, в конечном итоге, моя работа здесь с этим не соотносится, а несёт чисто номинальный характер: посол, сиделка и охрана. Я личный телохранитель Анны Пальсен и по её просьбе выступаю от её лица сейчас.

Пусть и не совсем, но люди и На'ви успокоились — достаточно, чтобы не казаться настроенными воевать. Так или иначе, почему-то в пропитанном влагой воздухе витала некая угроза, исходящая от этой небесной, не выказывавшей и капли страха перед вооружёнными охотниками.

Со вздохом облегчения Саша, подойдя ближе к полковнику Росс, произнесла.

— Пожалуйста, не стоит провоцировать наших новых друзей. Раз здесь ты, а не она… то как оценивается состояние Анны? Да, Сион, я им практически ничего не говорила о её непростом положении.

Затем Саша коротко извинилась перед всеми за это.

Росс кивнула.

— Понимаю. Сейчас она спит; температура всё ещё высокая, но вверх пока не плывёт. Доктора не знают, как дальше организм будет реагировать на лекарства, и на случай наиболее вероятных осложнений её поддерживают в искусственной коме, пробуждая при необходимости. В целом, угрожающе.

— Меня это по-настоящему беспокоит, — сосредоточенно проговорила Саша. — Решилась лететь — из чистого упрямства.

— Зная её…, — улыбаясь, протянула Сион, но была прервана вопросом Джейка.

— Зачем вы здесь, полковник?

Полковник Росс сразу не ответила, сначала огляделась, посмотрев на всех и каждого. Задержала взгляд лишь на Ло'аке, с интересом разглядывая плечистого юношу, и на Нейтири, благодарно кивнув ей.

— Ты сберегла своего мужа, как я и надеялась.

— Я вижу вас, Сион Росс, — Нейтири совершила приветственный жест.

— А я вижу тебя, — повторила движение полковник.

— Вы не несёте нам зла? — прямо в лоб спросила её Нейтири.

— Я не несу вам зла, — простой ответ, но сколько в нём скрытого смысла. — Судя по всему, — эти слова она уже направила Джейку, — На'ви восприняли как должное этот договор; но теперь, как всегда и предполагали мы, преодолев этот этап, они ждут, что предпримут небесные люди дальше…

Уверенности у всех заметно поубавилось. Присутствующие откровенно нервничали. Мысли Джейка лихорадочно блуждали: «Что-то грядёт! Почему я так быстро согласился на всё это? Почему На'ви безоговорочно подчинились моему мнению? Что мы наделали!?»

Он стоял молча и ждал: вот сейчас что-нибудь произойдёт, выскочат наёмники в экзоскелетах из шаттла, бросится на них и убьют… Ему стоило привести сюда целую армию, подготовить засаду получше, ему вообще не стоило искренне верить людям… Запретить им…! И как бы он это сделал? Очередная его глупость…

Время говорить для него ушло, сейчас он слушает. Но кто вещает?

Неожиданно Сион произнесла.

— Мне очень жаль, что на тебя, Салли, и вас, она посмотрела на остальных, свалилось столько неприятностей. Мне очень жаль, что люди и На'ви убивали друг друга, — по всей видимости, Сион говорила с неподдельной грустью. — Если принимаешь чью-либо сторону, если хочешь с помощью лжи взбаламутить людей, настраивая против другого мира и существующего закона, — это проблема инициатора. Тут я ничем не могла помочь. Потому и говорила тебе тогда: будь осторожен.

— Мне нужно проявить эту осторожность сейчас, когда я так скудоумно провалился по всем фронтам? — с некоторым вызовом спросил Джейк.

Женщина откровенно расхохоталась, вызвав недоумение у окружающих.

— Какое самоуничижение…. Прекращай, морпех. А то нагнали мы здесь жути, — она повернула голову и пощёлкала пальцами, привлекая внимание застывшего камнем Макса. — Мистер Патэл, вы в порядке? Так давно с вами не виделась, что едва признала.

Максим тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая наваждение, осмысленно посмотрел ей в глаза и нервно усмехнулся.

— Вы лукавите. Пока вы шли к нам, успели ни один раз стрельнуть глазами в мою сторону. Дескать: «Ох ты ж, а ренегат-то ещё жив!»

— Удивительная наблюдательность с изрядной проницательностью. Ах, как вы ловко обвели нас тогда вокруг пальца с этой махиной, и настроили против нас стольких людей! — Сион тактично умолчала о том, что без её помощи он бы и пальцем не смог пошевелить во время штурма Адских Врат. — В молодости вам бы стоило служить в разведывательных службах, работать с людьми. Впрочем, и сейчас для вас нашлась бы вакансия под стать…

— Я больше люблю растения, чем людей, — и Макс сам поразился своим словам.

И Джейк странно посмотрел на него.

— Ах, какая досада…, — с иронией произнесла Сион. — Впрочем, неважно.

Сион наклонилась к кофру, положила его перед собой плашмя, открыла замки и, с хитрецой поглядев на напрягшегося Джейка, распахнула.

Внутри покоился огромный под стать На'ви лук из тёмных незнакомых пород дерева. Простой и едва украшенный незатейливой резьбой, очень похожей на переплетающихся в танце змей. И казался он очень крепким на вид.

— Слишком опасный предмет для хрупкого и неуравновешенного человечества, — с сожалением проговорила Сион. — Прими, — она с лёгкостью изъяла лук из кофра и вытянула его в сторону Джейка обеими руками, сделав это даже с некоторой напускной церемониальностью.

Ливень как-то быстро снизошёл на нет. Небо понемногу прояснялось и первые яркие лучи солнца, пробившиеся сквозь облака, осветили стоявших друг на против друга — человека и На'ви.

Джейк протянул руку, сам не понимая, что всё же произошло за время их разговора. И остановился, вспомнив слова сына. Джейк знал, что официальная встреча и свидетельство мира будет скреплено неким даром — откровенная формальность — символ новых отношений. Сыну он о том поведал и в его недавней просьбе и заключалась суть — принять дар, обозначавший новое начало в нелёгких взаимоотношениях небесных и На'ви. Джейк уступил место Ло'аку, ободряюще положив ему руку на плечо. Нейтири улыбнулась сыну и поддержала его нежными напутствиями.

Ло'ак, внешне спокойный, но напряжённый внутренне, приблизился к Сион и аккуратно принял из её рук оружие, чья история древнее многих поколений обеих цивилизаций.

Джейк невольно нахмурился. Так всё начиналось? Так же На'ви передали в руки людей подобное оружие, много лет назад изъятое ими из кабинета Селфриджа. И чем всё обернулось? В некоторых земных культурах передача оружия означала ни что иное, как символ примирения и добрых начинаний для противоборствовавших сторон, но иногда, как и знак возможного раздора и вражды. Сердце тревожно сжалось, но он усилием воли отогнал от себя эти мысли. Хватит истошных необоснованных переживаний!

— Тебе повезло, парень, — задорно отозвалась Сион. — Этот лук хоть и прост внешне, на деле является очень кропотливой и мастерской работой. Он послужит не только символом примирения, но и отличным подспорьем на охоте. Давай! — стала она подначивать Ло'ака, показав движением, что требовалось. — Сделай выстрел!

Нейтири и Джейк переглянулись, ведомые тёплым мыслями о своём ребёнке. Их сын был лучшим молодым стрелком в клане Синей Флейты, и многие ветераны-охотники были рады такому умельцу. Через пару лет он гарантированно пройдёт Икнимайя и присоединиться к славным охотникам клана, а пока лишь только старший сын, чьё посвящение начнётся в ближайшие недели, будет отстаивать честь семьи.

Долго Ло'ака уговаривать не надо было. Один из воинов протянул ему стрелу. Он наложил её на тетиву, попытался натянуть лук и недовольно посмотрел на свои задрожавшие руки. Лук сгибался не с большей охотой, чем древесная балка. Какой тугой! У парня сжалось сердце, он сделал глубокий вдох и медленный выдох, а затем изо всех сил натянул тетиву, которая, наконец, поддалась ему. Даже для крепкого молодого На'ви это оказалось нелёгким делом. И снова вдох. Лук разогнулся. Выдох. А стрела с гулким свистом унеслась ввысь, затерявшись за ближайшей, что, впрочем, не значит близкой, оградой колонии.

— Прекрасный лук! — восторженно изрёк Ло'ак.

Охотники поддержали его одобрительными возгласами.

— А то! — ощутив его искреннее восхищение и услышав слова на практически чистом английском, Сион улыбнулась. — Пользуйся им, как пожелаешь. Это не просто символ, но и инструмент. Не стоит ему пылиться где-то, м-м, на дереве трофеев?

Джейк решился всё же прервать эти радостные моменты и спросил со всей серьёзностью.

— Что хочет Анна Пальсен?

Саша попыталась объяснить, но Сион остановила её взмахом руки.

— Мы доберёмся до этой темы, так или иначе. А сейчас давай узнаем друг друга сызнова. Притрёмся и поболтаем на отвлечённые темы. Время дорого, но не настолько уж в действительности, — последнее предложение она произнесла под взглядом Саши, полным немого укора. — Могу ли я посетить вашу деревню? Насладиться вашим бытом?

Джейк раздумчиво пошевелил ушами и просто кивнул, не видя угрозы в одном человеке.

— Не могу сказать, что мои соплеменники будут очень рады видеть небесного в их доме. Но некоторые вас помнят. Знают, какую роль вы сыграли в прошлом.

— Замечательно. Что ж, оло'эйктан, — с полуулыбкой хлопнула в ладоши Сион, — не будет ли дерзостью попросить тебя прокатить меня на своём банши?

— А ваши люди в шаттле?

Полковник повернулась недоумённо и произнесла.

— Какие люди? А, понимаю. Мы учли вашу просьбу. Можешь отправить охотников посмотреть, но я говорю правду — машина оснащена надёжным автопилотом, в её пустом брюхе нет ни души.

— Хм, хорошо, — пожал плечами Джейк, но всё же указал взглядом одному из охотников сбегать до железной птицы.

— Разумно, Салли, — оскалилась Сион. — Доверяй, но проверяй.

Вернувшийся охотник, отрицательно мотнул головой.

И вот все, более-менее успокоившись, засуетились, собираясь отбывать из Небесных Врат. А Норман подошёл к Максу и тихо спросил.

— Это что такое сейчас было? Я вообще не понимаю, как эту встречу воспринимать… Макс?

Максим ничего не сказал. Он молча, крепко сжимая ладонь Марии, проследовал за остальным людьми к «Самсону». А в голове на повторе крутилась сцена: Сион Росс шла к ним под дождём, а за руку её держала маленькая девочка из его кошмара, даря ему яркую полную счастья улыбку. И пробыла она рядом с Сион всё это время, пока Ло'ак не выстрелил из лука. А затем, помахав тонкой ручкой, попросту перестала быть, лишь две точки тёмных глаз продолжали буравить его извне — из самой пустоты. И он чувствовал этот пронизывающий взгляд всё время полёта к деревне, теша себя мыслью: «Я всего лишь сошёл с ума».

Чаще всего говорила она, Джейк не прерывал Сион и лишь изредка задавал наводящие вопросы или дарил односложные пояснения о том или ином аспекте жизни племени.

— Мы считаем, что попытки приукрасить события, которые продолжают происходить и по сей день, в конечном счёте вредны, равно как и преуменьшение их значимости. Люди отныне осведомлены обо всём, что происходит. Оптимальным подходом в подобных случаях является открытое и честное изложение фактов. Мы предполагали, что первой реакцией На'ви на возвращение небесных, скорее всего, будет недоверие, которое вскоре сменится гневом, а затем длительным периодом отторжения. Важно было осознать, что эти реакции нормальны. Столь же важно понимать, что момент, когда ВЫ адаптируетесь и примете правду, наступит неизбежно. На это может уйти несколько недель, даже месяцев или лет, но это всенепременно произойдёт. Не исключено, что позже вы вспомните об этом времени, сожалея, что не заставили себя адаптироваться быстрее. Вы узнаете, что только по завершении этого процесса становится возможным нечто похожее на счастье — жить без страха в сердце.

— Неужели это ваша позиция? — удивлённо вскинул брови Джейк.

Сион пожала плечами.

— Так мне сказали тебе передать. Я об этом думаю иначе, но моя работа исключает влияние собственного мнения на процесс дальнейших переговоров. Впрочем, пойми, меня это не волнует, я всегда смогу сказать тебе всё, что пожелаю. Важно, чтобы ты разумно разграничивал мои собственные слова и то, что тебе заливает в уши официальный рупор властей.

— А сейчас я говорю с Корпорацией по Освоению Природных Ресурсов?

— Отныне они лишь средство. Администрация Межпланетной Торговли — вот те, с через кого вы ведёте диалог с Землёй.

Приближались сумерки. Сион Росс и Джейк Салли неспешно бродили по деревне, сопровождаемые взглядами На'ви. Сложные чувства те выражали. Одна из племени, принёсшего им зло, спокойно прогуливалась по их дому. Какая невидаль! Но не все вели себя так, были охотники, которые помнили эту женщину, которая обоюдным с их вождём решением спасла Народ от губительной катастрофы. Не оказалось элементарного объяснения происходящему — события просто-напросто вершились в этот миг.

Отлаженный механизм жизни в деревне по-прежнему действовал исправно. Везде горели огни костров и фонарей-ловушек, на матерчатые полотна ткацких станков ложились оранжевые и зелёные отсветы. С верхних ярусов Древа-Дома сходили ароматы готовящейся пищи. Спиральная лестница в сердце это гигантского древа уходила в теряющуюся за дымкой высь, к пышным кронам — волшебная, фантасмагорическая красота. Некоторые фрагменты древесной плоти слегка мерцали, покрытые бисеринками биолюминесцентной растительности.

Постепенно они выбрались за пределы основания Дерева-Дома.

— Почему вы решили вернуться, полковник, после всего, что пережили на Пандоре?

— Сион.

Немой вопрос в его глазах.

— Мы знали друг друга очень короткий период времени, но многое уяснили — каждый в отношении другого — я и ты не враги. Не стали, по крайне мере. Поэтому мы могли бы попытаться сблизиться. Если ни как друзья, то хоть бы, как знакомые, объединённые общим делом. Поэтому оставим формальности, ладно?

— Хорошо… Сион.

— Что касается твоего вопроса, Джейк: возвратившись на Землю в день великолепно запечатлённого мига моего однозначного преступления и моей сомнительной славы оказалось, что мои самые тревожные ожидания разлетелись подобно семенам одуванчика.

Она что-то сделала — еле заметный жест, будто пальцами щёлкнула.

— Мир лихорадило. Всем было плевать на каких-то колонистов, половину десятилетия назад трусливо бежавших с Пандоры. У них своих проблем хватало с лихвой. На Земле в одночасье не разразилось глобальной воины, да, но локальным конфликтам в борьбе за ресурсы, постепенно преобразующимся в общемировой пожар, не было конца. Анобтаниум применялся во всех критически важных сферах человеческой деятельности, и его нехватка привела к развалу производственных мощностей. Саша и Ричард лукавили, сказав тебе, что не было ничего действительно страшного. Они не желали беспокоить тебя и оставшихся людей. А вот мы, отщепенцы, окунулись в это болото с головой, не понимая, какое же нам место занять в творящемся хаосе. Нестабильные миграционные потоки, рушащиеся транспортные, информационные и торговые связи, некогда объединяющие всех в одно целое, это можно рассматривать как коллапс взаимодействующей системы — человечества, как вида. И дело не только в деградировавшей окружающей среде и полном фактическом отсутствии доступных в близлежащем пространстве ресурсов для восьмидесятимиллиардного населения. Самые жуткие раны мировому порядку несли не тонущие в кризисе государства, а душевнобольные люди, составлявшие их население, и как ни жаль, что здравомыслящих в их рядах них было не меньше, чем психопатов. За последние десятилетия убойно разросшиеся в числе террористы и безумцы всех мастей разделились на всевозможные секты и организации. Некоторые прониклись идеями кающихся ортодоксов из ОПР и АМТ и встали на путь преобразования Земли в «новое и чудесное» место, другие, фанатичные, пытались причинить себе и окружающим хоть малую толику той боли, что довелось испытать На'ви на Пандоре, кто-то, поравнявшись с культистами, запирался со своими прихожанами и сидел в потёмках, пока не поедет крыша и не начнутся видения предсмертных судорог, а кто-то веселился всласть, устраивая с приятелями кровавую игру «распни ближнего своего». Точно бесы выбрались из преисподней. А одна экстремистская секта зашла ещё дальше, устроив массовый теракт в сердце Европы с использованием ядерного и химического оружия с манифестом: «Нахрен цивилизацию». Всё происходившее напоминало адский кошмар: человечество шло вразнос похлеще, чем в любую из мировых войн. С немалыми усилиями и убийственно жёсткими мерами мы прошли через эту скверную череду кризисов, оставив за спиной… несколько миллиардов её жертв — вот она кровавая дань, цена за стабильность мирового порядка. Менялся политический строй множества расколотых государств и наций, перестраивалась сама парадигма управления массами, всенаправленный контроль стал единственным кредом мировой элиты. Всего полтора десятилетия, и мы до некоторой степени вернулись в эпоху тоталитаризма, Джейк. И я не хотела быть частью этого, — полковник поджала губы, — «светлого» будущего, а Пальсен помогла мне решиться, когда я обдумывала следующий свой шаг. Поэтому я вернулась сюда, где смогу дышать чуть свободнее.

И вдруг она кротко рассмеялась получившейся иронии, мазнув ладонью по маске экзокомплекта, тому единственному, что отделяло её от ядовитой атмосферы Пандоры.

— Хотя были и положительные моменты. Ясные умы науки в самые непростые для технологического развития времена подарили нам множество новых и слишком хорошо забытых старых вещей. — Она прикоснулась к тёмному комбинезону, который очень выразительно подчёркивал рельеф её тренированных мышц. — И вот, мы практически уняли, вернее, завалили останками своих благочестивых намерений кризисную лихорадку и вернулись на Пандору, полные сил и готовые идти дальше, возможно, к звёздам и, к счастью для вас, не по вашим трупам.

Джейк застыл, внимая откровениям Росс.

— Никто… и никогда… не рассказывал мне об этом, — его голос осип и дрожал, сердце билось невпопад. — Если бы я знал в самом начале… все эти миллиарды…

Сион горько улыбнулась Джейку.

— И что бы ты сделал? Не спасал На'ви? Опомнись, это не в твоём характере, насколько мне ясно. Я уверена, ты бы совершил это снова, если бы история повторилась вновь. И, знаешь, меня удивляет, что только сейчас ты окончательно осознал последствия нашего не случившегося противостояния. Меня это затронуло раньше тебя, но я на удивление стойко перенесла психологический удар. Вероятно, равнодушие пустило в моём сердце слишком глубокие корни... как и во всём человечестве, которому было глубоко плевать на то, что творилось здесь, на краю мира, да и у себя дома. И вот оно как забавно получилось: те двое, кому было дело, — обезбашенный морпех-инвалид и до ужаса самоуверенная капитанша — разрушили целый мир до основания. Да, это последствия наших с тобой скудоумных решений. Ты… ох, слёзы такому солидному вождю ни к чему…

Джейк рыдал, размазывая влагу по лицу. Он был сильнейшим, вероятно, самым закалённым духом лидером, он никогда не плакал и, по крайней мере внешне, не страдал, стойко неся бремя своих решений, даже потеряв дорогих людей на Земле и Пандоре. Всё это было так на него не похоже. Но именно сейчас безостановочно накапливаемое напряжение за эти, казалось, бесконечные годы дало о себе знать, без натуги выплеснувшись из него, разрывая душу. Что же с ним творится? Будучи солдатом, муки совести не изъедали его, унёсшего ни одну жизнь. Так почему, соприкоснувшись с этим миром, и собственноручно отправив на убой столько жизней, он стал таким рохлей? Что-то надломилось в Джейке, ранее уверявшем себя в том, что будет гордо нести свои убеждения, как знамя. Он ведь искренне желал нести мир, но, к сожалению, порой приходится проснуться.

«Сколько же теперь крови на моих руках? И что, чёрт возьми, со мной происходит!?» — подумал он и безмолвно застонал.

«Люди ли, На'ви, или те, кто замер посреди миров, они — все и каждый в частности — не сотканы из стали. Тяжкий груз ответственности рвёт их жилы и оставляет несводимый отпечаток на душевном здоровье. Эти чувства можно было понять», — думала Росс.

Сион, мягко прикоснувшись к руке содрогавшегося Джейка, беспокойно оглянулась. Хорошо, что они оказались в той части деревни, в которой не было ни души. На'ви поймут, может быть, но Народу никогда не стоит видеть слабость вождя, особенно так некстати обрисовавшуюся в эти неспокойные дни.

— Тебе больно, отец?

Маленькая девочка с опущенными от страха за своего отца ушками неожиданно и бесшумно возникла рядом.

«Точно дух», — подумала невольно вздрогнувшая Сион, а затем узрела, что из кошачьего носа Салли каплями опадают алые жемчужины. Кровавые кляксы вычерчивали бурую дорожку на жухлых листьях под его ногами.

— И да, и нет, дочка, — тихо и несколько опустошённо молвил Джейк на языке На'ви, протянув ей руку, другой унимая кровотечение, — но теперь мне ничего не грозит. И клянусь, тебе тоже. Я, как и прежде, буду крепко стоять на своих ногах, буду всецело нести это бремя в себе, как и должно быть, хоть столько имён мне и не запомнить…, — последнее предложение он обратил к Росс уже на английском.

— Джейк, ты в порядке? — спросила Сион.

Он не ответил. Вытер с лица влажные дорожки и остатки крови тыльной стороной ладони, выпрямился одним слитным гибким движением, подхватил Тею на руки и твёрдым, полным силы голосом повторил свой вопрос, заданный ранее.

— Чего хочет от нас Анна Пальсен?

Сион невольно оторопела от таких неожиданных вещей и перемен, но после глубоко и уважительно склонила голову перед лидером На'ви, ещё раз подивившись тому, как быстро он смог принять верное решение и взять себя в руки, а затем она произнесла, всё ещё несколько обеспокоенная состоянием Салли.

— Эта очень старая женщина всегда благожелательно относилась к вам и вашему миру. Можно сказать, что лишь только благодаря ей от вас был отведён ответный удар со стороны землян, сбрендивших в своём высокомерном невежестве. И ныне ваша спасительница умирает. И ей страшно перестать быть частью этого чудесного сейчас…

Поздние вечерние цвета распирали воздух, колыхались под свежим бризом, опадали и возникали снова — светлый изумруд, тусклый аметист. Порывы ветра доносили запахи океана, чего-то похожего на внеземной имбирь. Океанские волны пылали глубоким свечением биолюминесцентных водорослей из глубин и на пляже: цвет их вскипал размытой голубизной и падал на лицо Саши.

Джейк, Сион, Максим и Нейтири с Ло'аком вернулись в деревню. Остальные прибыли сюда по рекомендации Ричарда. Дюжины две человек и На'ви собралось на краю леса у невысокой скалы, о которую разбивались волны, накатывавшие с узкой пляжной полосы. Они щурились и вертели головами. Отсветы дрожали на их веках, ложились на губы, на гладкие и морщинистые лбы. Какая-то женщина закашлялась, попытавшись, сняв маску, вытереть лицо платком и тем самым ненароком вдохнула чуть воздуха извне, какой-то мужчина-охотник издал клич, увидев кошачьи острым зрением вдали вскипевшие волны от плавников пандорианского китообразного.

Мысли Саши вернулись к лунам, по орбите которых вращалась большая часть космических станций — их новые дома, ставшие пристанищем пятидесяти тысячам людей — цвету нации Земли. Отборнейшие кандидаты, лучшие из лучших — не по родству или влиянию и деньгам, но по делам своим. Ведомые не только романтическими идеалами, но и обоснованной, подкреплённой успешной работой, верой в наилучшее будущее. И немаловажно было то, что они могли приложить все усилия для его достижения, оглядываясь на то, что сотворилось на Земле.

Луны? Они были невелики. Их красота заключается в вариациях: светлые и тёмные; крупные и махонькие в несколько сотен миль шириной — там на них над непривычно близким горизонтом дрожал свет, отражённый от пузатого зеркала Полифема. Сколотили бы экспедицию они с Ричардом и облазили бы буквально каждый квадратный метр поверхности этих лун, если бы не обстоятельства. Серые и белые кратеры, коричневые и красные горы, пятнистые равнины и полосатые каньоны — делали бы это они днями и ночами, портя своё зрение. Все ли луны одинаковы? Если бы Саша очутилась на любой из них, зная лишь структуру залегания анобтаниума, кристаллическое строение и топографию луны, это позволило бы ей немедленно узнать, где она находится, даже если бы ей завязали глаза. Она сразу подмечала мельчайшие особенности каждого ландшафта.

А вот особенности мира Земли в целом или отдельного человека она хоть и знала, но не любила. От этой нелюбви ей становилось дурно. Изолированный образ жизни на родной планете соответствовал её образованию и темпераменту, и вот потихоньку всё больше отдалявшись от фокуса на человеческой деятельности, она стала забываться — зачем она всё это делает? Только ради того, чтобы воссоединиться с семьёй — её братом? Лишь Ричард и Анна поддерживали её в десятилетия общемирового кризиса. Но в последнее время после прибытия на Пандору измучили её тревоги. Что-то было не так… Словно «пульс» Эйвы в том ритуале открыл в ней новые точки восприятия, но как пользоваться ими, она не понимала.

Саша внимательно осмотрела себя. Это её аватар, прекрасная молодая копия постаревшего человеческого тела. Её чёрные волосы были шелковисты, длинны и не чёсаны. Она в этой ипостаси была ощутимо ниже ростом, чем Ричард, но её это не смущало. Своими четырёхпалыми руками — как же странно порой не ощущать пятого пальца — она машинально помяла гладкую кожу плоского живота. Ах, вот оно что! Немыслимо! Перепады настроения, толкавшие её на рискованные авантюры, были вызваны не внутренним напряжением и сумбурными дням дипломатической миссии. Она отчётливо узрела это! Прочувствовала всем нутром, буквально. Удивительное открытие: в её утробе уже продолжительное время крепла новая жизнь! Дорожки счастливых слёз непроизвольно покатились по её щекам, она обернулась, чтобы найти глазами Ричарда, что-то усердно разъяснявшего людям из Небесных Врат, и нежно улыбнулась ему. Она обязательно расскажет ему об этом — об их мгновении счастья. Они не смогли обзавестись ребёнком, как люди. Уж точно не после того, что началось твориться на Земле. Но проведя многие месяцы на Пандоре, научившись заново жить, а не существовать, они не могли удержаться в своих диких, снова пробудившихся желаниях и… неужели тогда сама Вселенная подсказала им таким образом — дерзайте!

— В рамках договора людям гарантируют общую амнистию. В ближайшее время вы можете в полной безопасности отправиться на Землю, — произнёс хрипловатый мужской голос аватара, — если захотите.

Мария кивнула словам Ричарда и рассеянно поднесла к губам флягу с водой, чьё горлышко глухо стукнулось о прозрачную маску экзокомплекта. Нахмурившись, она повертела флягу в руках, и нервно поёрзала ногами по земле, покрытой толстым мягким мхом. Неужели, не взирая на все её слова и решения, заверявшие мужа в однозначности её поступков, перед ней и её детьми открылась так страстно желаемая перспектива?

— Я сомневаюсь, что когда-нибудь захочу это сделать, — неожиданно сказал высокий мужчина по имени Алекс. — У меня есть всё, что мне нужно: дом, моя жена, мой ребёнок. На Земле меня никто не ждёт. Просто восстановите колонию, как и обещали.

Люди, рассевшиеся неподалёку от скалы, с которой открывался роскошный вид на океан, стали переговариваться: кто-то поддерживал Алекса, кто-то выражал сомнения. Не все были одиноки: родные и близкие, оставшиеся на далёкой родине, всё ещё жили в сердцах многих.

— И на сей раз вам бы стоило воспользоваться здравым смыслом в отношении того, кого именно вы решить отправить сюда, — ударил о землю хвостом Норман. — Хватит с нас всяких Куоритчей и Селфриджей.

— На Пандоре нет места подобным им. И не будет никогда. А что касается конкретно этих двоих: ну, что с первым случилось и так ясно, а мистер Селфридж, к сожалению, или к счастью, не смог благополучно добраться до Земли. Отказала изношенная капсула криосна.

На какое-то мгновение наступила неловкая тишина, и Ричард, смутившись, поспешил перевести разговор в другое русло. Он хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал, уступая черед девушке, сидевшей рядом с Марией.

— Как много людей прилетело сюда?

— Несколько лет назад, в момент нашего возвращения, нас здесь было не более девяти тысяч на нескольких орбитальных станциях, сшитых из доставленных звездолётами сегментов. В настоящее время здесь находится сорок девять тысяч шестьсот сорок один человек на значительно расширившимся парке орбитальных объектов разной величины и назначения.

— Видимо, у вас тут теперь целая армия, да? — глядя на Ричарда исподлобья, сказал Норман, нервно помахивая хвостом.

— Вас это удивит, но мы практически не вооружены, хотя и оснащены передовой техникой для работы в вакууме и на спутниках Полифема. — Норман не унимал скептического настроя, поэтому Ричард продолжил говорить чуть грубее, чем хотел, но лишь чтобы донести суть. — Вы внушили себе, что наши специалисты ещё с первой обзорной экспедиции подозрительно игнорируют вас, будто им и нет дела до якобы примитивных, безобидных и миролюбивых На'ви и ренегатов под их боком.

— Как выяснилось теперь, эти сведения были явно ошибочными? — немного злобно оскалился Норман.

— Мы, естественно, на постоянной основе проводили разведку и мониторинг, и за это время выяснили достаточно, чтобы знать, чего от вас ждать, в случае возникновения непредвиденных обстоятельств. Но мы хотели дать вам понять, что, несмотря на ваше откровенно гиблое положение, — это я говорю к тому, что, если бы мы, разумеется, желали вам зла, — в действительности мы искренне были настроены на диалог. Мы со всей серьёзностью отдавали себе отчёт, что главный враг на этой планете — небесные, то есть мы сами.

— Хорошо, что мы в этом согласны, — фыркнул Норман.

— Трагические события прошлых лет, — развёл руками Ричард, — вне всякого сомнения, тесно связаны с натянутыми взаимоотношениями, установившимися между землянами и местным населением, а потому их нельзя рассматривать как малозначительный или случайный эпизод. Именно это мы и должны были закрепить в сознании людей и предпринять соответствующие шаги для прекращения эскалации конфликта, поскольку в нашем распоряжении всегда были средства, которые помогли бы нам и вам выйти из затруднений. Цель нашего полёта вовсе не исчерпывается доставкой сюда нескольких десятков тысяч людей, в чьих сердцах самоотверженная жажда познавать, а не рубить сучья, на которых сидят обе цивилизации. Нам есть, что предложить На'ви, но я уверен, что они откажут любому нашему дару, в таком случае, мы обеспечим всем, чем необходимо, тех из вас, кто решит остаться на Пандоре и тем, кто рискнёт покинуть её.

— И что же это будет? — спросила та же самая девушка.

— Для тех, кто решит остаться — помимо средств первой необходимости и ремонта аварийного комплекса… для начала будет — аппарат мгновенной связи.

— Что!? — воскликнула одна из женщин, являвшаяся в Небесных Вратах кем-то вроде главы инженерной службы, по крайней мере её квалификация была повыше, чем у остальных учёных.

Люди растерянно уставились на неё.

— У нас на борту «Осириса» находится ранняя его модель, которая обошлась примерно в годовой доход небольшой страны. Но наши специалисты на Земле делают успехи, удешевляя и постоянно улучшая новые модели. Этими устройствами, ставшими гарантом поддержания стабильности в удалённых друг от друга звёздной колонии и Земли, уже оснащаются все звездолёты с командой. Конечно, в силу технических особенностей аппаратов, их даже в ближайшем будущем не приспособят для нашей программы «Аватар», что очень огорчает меня…

— Вы возобновили программу? — с интересом спросила Мария, оттаявшая от тягостных мыслей о возможном возвращении домой.

Ричард недоумённо посмотрел на неё, и забавно дёрнул ушами, раз-два, раз-два.

Мария бездумно взглянула на Ричарда, на его кошачий нос, цепкий и гибкий хвост, заглянула в большие жёлтые глаза и, наконец, слабо улыбнувшись, мысленно скривилась, поразившись своей глупости. Ну конечно! Аватары Ричарда и Саши — не штучный товар. Сколько их там было, этих «гостей»? Полтора десятка? Или больше? И ещё, может быть, у них на орбите в амниобаках барахтаются сотни не рождённых тел!

— Значит, мы сможем связаться с Землёй? — всхлипнула ещё одна немолодая женщина. — Моя мама…

— Да. Как только начнётся капитальный ремонт жилого комплекса и будут установлены новые сверхмощные генераторы и антенны, мы сразу же доставим вам устройство для связи с вашими родными. Совершить удалённый звонок с орбиты с помощью коммуникаторов здесь на месте пока не предоставляется возможным, до сих пор ещё действуют некоторые правила и ограничения. Но это решаемое дело. Вы больше не преступники, запомните.

Норман, не удержавшись под натиском таких вестей, спросил.

— А вам известно о…

— Да, — сразу понял его Ричард. — Мы постоянно держали контакт с близкими оставшихся на Пандоре людей.

— И вы...

Ричард вновь предвосхитил вопрос.

— Я всё расскажу о них, — он изъял из своей сумки планшет, — именно поэтому я собрал здесь всех заинтересованных, — и в голосе его звучало неподдельное сожаление.

Лицо Нормана болезненно исказилось, когда он услышал слова Ричарда о родных и близких многих из оставшихся на Пандоре людей. Но ещё больнее ему стало, когда очередь дошла до его родных…

— Пойдём, я так долго этого ждал, что уже места себе не нахожу…

— Пап, к чему так торопиться? — спросил Мартин, завозившись с лямкой экзокомплекта. — Мы же виделись с ними недавно? Или…, — последние слова мальчик уже выпалил скороговоркой, — нас снова хотят покатать на икранах!?

— Всему своё время, — хохотнул Максим, увидев такой пробудившийся махом энтузиазм. — А увидимся совсем не так, как могли бы, — улыбнулся сыну Макс и парой аккуратных движений поправил ему лямку. — Рада, не отставай.

— Угу, а мама с нами не пойдёт? — девочка затянула ремешки, подгоняя большую маску под своё детское личико.

— Она очень занята, но уверен, что присоединиться к нам в ближайшее время.

Максим вместе с детьми направился вдоль коридора к ближайшему шлюзу. Несмотря на спешку, все они нашли время, чтобы ещё раз проверить их дыхательные маски и снаряжение. Как только было выравнено давление в камере, они покинули жилой комплекс, окунувшись в шумный ясный день.

Прошло всего две недели с момента принятия договора, но большие перемены уже происходили в Небесных Вратах. Колония ожила. Более сотни человек прибыли с орбитальных станций, шаттлы курсировали непрестанно, перевозя громоздкое оборудование, специалисты кооперировались с людьми из Небесных врат, работали над тем, чтобы восстановить критически важные узлы базы и внести некоторые значительные улучшения и расширения. Всего через несколько месяцев упорной работы на просторах разрушенной временем и целенаправленной деструктивной деятельностью колонии возникнет первоклассный исследовательский центр со всей полагающейся ему вспомогательной инфраструктурой. По словам Сион Росс на Землю был отправлен отчёт о состоявшихся мирных переговорах. Пандора снова открыта для учёных. Максим был в восторге от возможности вновь заниматься действительно значимой работой — его, пожелавшего остаться, легитимировали в качестве нового главы научного подразделения Небесных Врат. Они с Грейс всем сердцем мечтали об этом первозданном чуде, казалось, невозможном в их суровой реальности. Уникальная красота Пандоры более не будет запятнана следами взрытых шахт и проплешинами срубленных и выкорчеванных лесов. Отныне — сберечь и сохранить, познавая прекрасный мир, это философия всех заинтересованных лиц. Но всё это дело ближайшего будущего.

Он привёл своих детей к взлётно-посадочной полосе как раз к тому моменту, как шаттл коснулся её асфальтированной поверхности, раздувая пыль. По какой-то причине Макс обнаружил, что немного нервничал, несмотря на то, что, как и сказал его сын, они виделись с ними весьма часто.

Распахнулся люк, и его покинуло несколько человек: инженеры, технологи, медики и… Саша.

— Я так рад увидеть тебя! — воскликнул он, подбежав к своей сестре и принявшись во всю обнимать.

Дети некоторое время выглядели сбитым с толку. Сестра их отца? Нет, они понимали логикой, что эта зрелая женщина и является той Сашей, которую они знали. Но в их детском подсознании почему-то образ родного их папе человека прочно ассоциировался с молодым аватаром. И всё это вызывало какой-то забавный диссонанс в их мировосприятии. А затем это прошло, как некое фиглярское наваждение. Они с радостью вклинились между отцом и Сашей, вцепившись в последнюю, как в родную маму.

Максим отстранился, удерживая её на расстоянии вытянутой руки, и пытался впитать в себя все эти изменения в Сашином облике. Маленькая девочка, которая все ещё жила в его мысленном образе, стала теперь взрослой солидной женщиной. Поразительно красивая, несмотря на возраст, скрадываемый релятивистским эффектом. И неуклюжая маска дыхания не скрывала её ослепительной улыбки.

— Ну как? — спросила Саша, поглаживая вихрастые головы детей. — Теперь я и мой Большой Брат значительно похожи друг на друга?

— Это точно! — в унисон пропели мальчик и девочка. — И мы ничего такого не подумали! — это уже Марти объяснялся.

— Ага, — нарочито обиженно надула губы Саша. — А то я, спускаясь по трапу, приметила ваши удивлённые лица и невольно огорчилась вашим вероятным мыслям: «Кто эта тётя!? Сестра нашего отца — большая красивая девушка с хвостом!»

Мартин и Рада ойкнули.

— Мы не хотели…

— Мысли я не читаю, если что. Сами себя выдали. — И по-ребячески показала им язык. — Но в одном я уверена точно: вы очень хотите, как можно скорее возобновить полёты к облакам!

— Да! — громко и единогласно подтвердили дети её догадку.

Максим и Саша засмеялись.

Макс, наконец, выпустил сестру из своих рук и огляделся.

— Зять меня испугался?

Саша тряхнула головой.

— Он прибудет ближайшим рейсом. У нас хватает дел, — Саша так же осмотрелась, — видимо, как и у Марии.

— Да, на неё свалились заботы о восстановлении продовольственных секций и пересборке теплиц. И так, — хлопнул в ладоши Максим, — добро пожаловать на Пандору! Я так счастлив, что ты смогла прилететь к нам лично.

— Мы не ожидал успеха так быстро. Наши инструкции стали немного расплывчаты после завершения основной миссии проекта «Возрождение». Да, именно так мы назвали наше общее дело о мирном возобновлении контакта с На'ви. Глава моего отдела сейчас пытается придумать, куда нас примостить дальше, ведь специалистов нашего профиля хватает с избытком, а мои с Ричардом запросы по поводу археологических изысканий пока не одобрили ни ваши, ни наши. Поэтому я здесь, свободная до поры до времени.

— Конечно, ты и Ричард можете оставаться у нас столько, сколько пожелаете. Работы для астрогеолога хватит, я обсужу этот вопрос с Джейком.

— Не торопись, Макс. Сейчас у нас должна быть семейная прогулка. Так что вперёд и с песней!

Сегодня Максим был в прекрасном, дружелюбном настроении, весёлая и приветливая Саша заразила его неким потрясающим зарядом оптимизма и верой в лучшее будущее, и действительно — дела шли хорошо. Поэтому они вместе с детьми беспрестанно болтали обо всё на свете, прогуливаясь по муравейнику оживавшей колонии. Встретили и поздоровались с Норманом и множеством охотников На'ви, пристально и совсем не скрытно наблюдавших с «зелёного» уголка для аватаров за деятельностью небесных. Людям не стоило глупить с такими грозными надзирателями.

Через час, сидя в их пока не затронутой генеральным ремонтом семейной конурке, Саша и Максим вернулись к обсуждению ранних тем, требовавших более серьёзного настроя. Марии пока не было, а дети поспешили заняться своими ежедневными обязанностями по диагностике аппаратуры жизнеобеспечения, что в общем-то уже не требовалось. Но здесь был нужен глаз да глаз, пока инженеры землян не возьмутся за это крыло жилого комплекса.

— Каково состояние Пальсен? — поинтересовался Максим, глотнув немного растворимого кофе из кружки.

— Нестабильное, — Саша поджала губы. — Джейк уже поведал Мо'ат о нашей проблеме?

— Не знаю, Саша. А если и да, то, возможно, мы слишком многого хотим от них.

— Я понимаю, — она опустила голову и уткнулась лбом в ладони, сцепленные на столе. — Но это так ужасно тяготит меня…

Максим участливо притронулся к её руке.

— Судя по тому, что ты мне поведала о ваших отношениях, она заменила тебе мать. И я знаю, какого тебе сейчас. Мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы На'ви приняли верное решение. — Он немного помолчал и решился спросить кое-что, пусть и то было ни к месту. — И ещё, Саша…

Макс внезапно замялся, не зная, как об этом сказать. Его измучили сомнения и сейчас, думая об этом, его вернувшееся настроение стремительно ухудшалось. Когда человечество ещё не сподобилось такого счастья, как покинуть пределы своей планеты, умнейшие мужчины и женщины не умели запросто разбираться в головоломках, подкидываемых им природой, вечно искали ответа вовне постоянно стремясь вдаль, где не было и отзвука о том, кто же в конце концов так наглумился над ними, сделав слабыми и недолговечными. Эти несчастные и по сей день ищут ответы. Как и он сам. Кошмары и бессмыслица, обрушившиеся на него и одного из соратников, переломавшего ноги недавно, заставили Макса собраться и взять себя в руки — и, к сожалению, лихорадочно искать ответы там, где их, по всей вероятности, не было. Общие и персональные медицинские анализы, анкетированные собрания и личные беседы, и постоянные угнетающие размышления изъели Максима. Что всё это было? Микронейропаразиты, порой заносимые людьми после недостаточно тщательной санобработки в шлюзовых камерах? Возмущения в электромагнитных полях Полифема, сдавливавшие им подобные на Пандоре и вызывавшие когнитивные искажения из-за искрящихся синаптических связей мозга? Превышение среднегодовой дозы радиационного излучения, неотъемлемо сопутствовавшего жизни колонистов-ренегатов? Много вопросов, но ответов не было. Терра Инкогнито бытия. Если кто и мог помочь, так это ОНИ, живущие здесь бесконечные поколения. Как и планировал Максим, ему стоило обсудить вопросы с Мо'ат, а пока необходимо поделиться накопившимися мыслями, стараясь не выплёскивать излишнюю тревогу на сестру. Может, если быть аккуратным, это отвлечёт и её? Конечно, вряд ли…

— …у меня возникли некоторые затруднения в анализе образцов…

Так не вовремя пиликнул коммуникатор. Но эта была Мария, и Максим тут же ответил на вызов.

— Да, милая.

— Макс! — панический голос супруги заставил его взволнованно подскочить. — Быстрее, прихвати лечебные наборы для аватаров со склада и торопись к нам на площадку…!

— Что случилось!?

Саша обеспокоенно смотрела на него.

— Трудно сказать, судя по всему, несколько из охотников, курирующих деятельность людей, ни с того ни с сего сцепились друг с другом, Норман попытался их разнять и получил удар луком в голову… Чёрт! Он без сознания… Пожалуйста, оставим разъяснения на потом, не медли!

Едва её дослушав, Максим сорвался с места, а Саша поспешила следом.

«Это уже не случайность, а тенденция!», — лихорадочно подумал он.


	34. Chapter 34

Глава 34

Икраны появились внезапно, они летели правильным строем и так низко, что ветви деревьев шелестели под экономными, но стремительными взмахами их крыльев; если не смотреть вверх, можно было подумать, что где-то там, в глубине лесных крон, шепчутся листья и только. Глаза и мысли наездников и их небесных хищников, слившихся в едином ритме, были устремлены на запад, где расположены парящие горы, туда, где молодые охотники во главе с оло'эйктаном готовились пройти второй этап инициации…

Быстрые и лёгкие как ветер, они мчались вверх по скале. Там, на самой-самой вершине, округлой и поросшей травою, всё ещё жили толстые и прочные на вид лианы, опутавшие изрубленный трещинами облик серого камня. Массивная глыба тревожно покачивалась в воздухе, прикованная к этой точке пространства ничем, кроме растений и чудных вывертов этой планеты. А лианы всё же то и дело потрескивали от напряжения. Близлежащий ниспадающий со скал водопад мелкими раздуваемыми ветром брызгами окроплял растительную плоть, делая её поверхность очень влажной и скользкой. Какой нелёгкий путь!

— В душе не должно быть страха! — строго крикнул Джейк молодым охотникам, неловко застывшим за его спиной, и первым храбро выступил вперёд, незаметно подмигнув своему старшему сыну.

Сэм уловил несмешливый настрой отца, несмотря на его суровый тон, и, усмехнувшись, упрямо тряхнул головой и встал за его спиной, готовясь к последующему прыжку. Плавный, величественный полёт икранов, их невероятная мощь, их волшебство влекли его как магнитом. Это было чем-то вроде мании — не интерес, не любопытство, а острая необходимость. Не только для факта инициации и становления воином племени. Его судьба — свободно летать в облаках.

Отчитывая правильный промежуток времени перед мерно покачивающимися лианами, Джейк резво оттолкнулся от скалы и порхнул вверх по канату из растений, даже не страхуя себя ногами. Ладони его часто скользили, но он крепко, словно в тисках, сдавливал лиану, не позволяя своему телу ухнуть вниз — там за туманной дымкой виднелись далёкие верхушки деревьев — падать будет неизлечимо больно.

Чуть ниже него, не менее бодро карабкался Сэм, а за ним, успокоенные примером вождя и его сына, уже следовали и другие молодые. Доброе начало…

Тем временем, по мере их дальнейшего продвижения по Священной Тропе далёкий рёв икранов становился всё отчётливее, пока не перешёл в пронзительный визг. Сэм понимал, что происходит нечто грандиозное, но звук не давал ему ни малейших намёков, что именно.

Нейтири ничего никому не говорила, но иногда, хотя никто этого ни разу не видел, спускалась ночью к Колодцу Душ, чтобы помолиться Матери о добром здравии её семьи и всех остальных в предстоящем испытании. Нежно касалась она ивовых прутьев и шептала слова силы и благодарности. Старшие — они же очень любят знаки внимания.

И в эти тревожные дни искала она утешения в объятиях Эйвы, мужа и дочери. Несмотря на слова, сказанные Джейку ранее, нечто до жути смятённое точило разум будущей цахик изнутри: отголоски чужой песни — так бы она это назвала. Песнь безымянная, настойчивая и тёмная, вклинивающаяся в хаотичный, но такой мирный поток голосов предков. Пульс Эйвы отныне не ощущался таким же безмятежным и миролюбивым. Великая Мать же понимала всё, но буквально и всегда отвечала только на заданный вопрос, а не на тот, который имелся в виду. И понять смысл невозможно без Tirea Eyawrfya. Нейтири не обрела все доступные знания — слишком рано для такой жертвы. Поэтому единственный способ постигнуть знаки Богини всего сущего — обратиться к матери своей.

— 'Ite io Kifkey Tanhi, помнится по древним песням, говорила: «Мы позволим всезнающему свету вернуться туда, откуда тот пришёл, а затем поможем ему привлечь ночных духов», — голос старой женщины заставил Нейтири вздрогнуть, словно ребёнка, совершившего некий проступок. — Вот он Верный Путь.

— Мама…, — Нейтири учтиво склонила голову.

— Дочь моя, — Мо'ат выплыла на свет Древа Души, стойко ступая по мягкому пружинистому мху, вспыхивающего волнами огоньков. — Я наблюдала за тобой все эти годы, всегда была рядом, и не думаешь ли ты, что неизвестно мне, что у тебя на душе? — она приблизилась к своей дочери и ласково коснулась её лица старческими руками.

В угольно-чёрном, запруженном лунами небе сверкали яркие колючие звёзды, но не стоило обманываться этим видом — рассвет настанет вскоре. Если прежде Нейтири совсем не замечала холодного ветра, в последние дни всё чаще задувавшего с океана, теперь-то она начала дрожать от холода — неестественное, ирреальное ощущение в извечно тёплом климате. Что-то не так… В голове вдруг всплыл естественный вопрос: почему никто не хватился, никто не придал значения знакам, подаваемых самой природой?

— Я…, — Нейтири окинула печальным взглядом Древо Души, — я чувствую миазмы ненависти вокруг: в деревьях и камнях, в бушующих потоках водопадов и безбрежных водах океанов, в животных и в На'ви. Даже та женщина… я не видела её по-настоящему, она была словно пустой внутри. И я всё больше удивляюсь своим поступкам и словам, противоречивым и неправильным. Мама, почему мы позволили небесным вернуться в наш мир? Почему мы это приняли так простосердечно? Почему я и мой Джейк на это решились? Нечто странное плещется во мне, оно взывает ко мне и словно требует двигаться по тому пути, которого я не желаю…

Мо'ат раскинула руки в стороны, будто бы вожделея обнять весь мир.

— Когда нет выбора, нам приходится идти на трудные решения, даже если разум и сердце говорят обратное, даже если выбор будет сделан за нас. Как говорил наш друг, Максим, — она чуть склонила голову, — это чудное слово… ах да, компромисс.

Нейтири шокировано отступила, и вновь обратила она взор на Древо Души.

— Неужели… это всё…

Мо'ат покачала головой.

— Мы бы не допустили их пребывания на землях наших предков. Точно не сейчас, ибо раны двух противостоящих друг другу народов не заживают так быстро. Но Великая Мать страдает и борется не только ради нашего будущего, её угасшая сестра взывает в отчаянии… Они ищут способ преодолеть неотвратимое… И вот мы дрожим и колеблемся, как пламя слабого костра, даже не осознавая почему…

— Бабушка, — тонкий голосок донёсся до них.

Нейтири, не веря своим глазам и вскрикнув от накатившего страха, подбежала к своей дочери, заключив в крепкие объятия.

— Тея! Почему ты покинула деревню? Это опасно! Ты прошла весь этот путь одна!?

— В том всё и дело, мама. — В её устах это звучало удивительно печально, почти по-взрослому. — Я не одна. — Девочка взглянула в глаза Мо'ат и произнесла, словно не своим голосом. — Дорогой друг нашего Народа вскоре возжелает говорить с тобой…, — недоговорив, она тряхнула головой, удивлённо разглядывая своих маму и бабушку.

— Я видела такой странный сон…

— И я едва ли могу спать, потому что вижу этот самый сон каждую ночь, — грустно и даже в некоторой степени смиренно прошептала Мо'ат. — Но он зыбкий, неясный. Я могу лишь следовать слову Матери, но мне ещё столько предстоит понять и принять, даже если я этого не хочу…

— Тея? — лицо девочки будто в дрёме утонуло в ладонях Нейтири, поражённо внимавшей неестественным словам самых близких ей душ.

— Расскажи, моя внучка, что ты видела?

— Я узрела новый рассвет, — отрешённо молвило дитя, погружаясь всё глубже в омут воспоминаний о будущем, — в её руках он вспыхнет одиноким цветком…

Древняя ива молчаливо внимала им, ожидая в кажущемся спокойствие, но внутри неё с каждым днём и часом набирала силу неистовая буря.

Теперь завывание икранов, а иначе не описать, слышалось со всех сторон.

Рукоятка копья стала скользкой от пота. Джейк огляделся на молодых охотников, испуганно замерших за спиной, и на сына, стоявшего по правое плечо от него. Видимо, сейчас они оба удивлялись собственному спокойствию.

— Они словно предвкушают добычу…, — прошептал Сэм.

Они шли гуськом, бесшумно ступая по солнечному узору на тропе. Джейк поднял руку, предупреждая, чтобы они молчали. Молодые присели на солнечной прогалине и замерли, точно синие камни с ясными живыми глазами. Их пугала и в то же время сильно влекла происходившая ситуация. Может быть, думали они, это часть обряда?

С большой скалы, отмечавшей северную окраину гнездовья банши, взлетел болотисто-серый икран и, развернув крылья, лениво повис на восходящем потоке тёплого воздуха, чтобы затем, протяжно вскрикнув, безвольно рухнуть вниз, скрывшись за туманной дымкой, окутавшей парящие горы.

«Это ненормально», — подумал Джейк и застыл, увидев нечто другое.

Медленно двинулся он вперёд, пристально разглядывая взволнованных чем-то зверей, копошащихся полукругом у некого объекта их внимания. Сделал знак молодым охотникам, чтобы не стреляли, если вдруг что-то пойдёт не так и их охватит паника. Остановился на безопасном расстоянии от крупного скопления икранов, не сводя с них глаз. Один из икранов приметил его, расправил свои кожистые крылья и зашипел, его морда была измазана красным, на крючьях зубов болталась влажная рваная сукровица.

И в этот миг Джейк увидел, что же именно так увлекло икранов. Он оступился, приземлившись на пятую точку, заскрёб ногами, хватаясь руками за камни устремился прочь, под укрытие узкой расщелины, где притаились молодые охотники.

Отвратительная и пугающая картина стояла перед его глазами — икраны пожирали нескольких своих сородичей, всё ещё живых и бьющихся в агонии.

Сэм, единственный кто покинул укрытие, во все глаза смотрел на откровение, невиданное им ранее. На эту безмерную жестокость и кровожадность.

— Почему они едят друг друга!? — чуть ли не рыдая, закричал Сэм.

Джейк, уже добежав до расщелины, грубо схватил сына за шею и рывком затащил его в укрытие.

— Они мучаются и потому убивают, и губятся, гонимые внутренними инстинктами…, — отстранённо ответил Джейк. — Я чувствую зло…

В висках у него застучало. Нечто странное он ощутил, как тогда, при разговоре с Росс, словно что-то растеклось внутри него едкой волною, пропитывая ядовитыми спорами всё его естество. А затем вдруг это нечто, добравшись до головы, лопнуло там и стало очень хорошо и совсем не страшно. Как будто мир перестал быть таким сумасшедшим. Почему только сейчас он осознал, что его поведение тогда было каким-то необычным…. Почему…

— Отец!

Джейк тряхнул головой, сбрасывая тревожные псевдовоспоминания, которые были будто не его собственными. Он собрался, внимательно обвёл взглядом напуганных ребят, и в конце концов произнёс.

— Повременим с инициацией. Дурное творится в урочище икранов. Придётся самим возвращаться к вершине той горы, с которой мы начали подъём по Священной Тропе, — Джейк с досадой постучал по приёмнику его рации.

Почему-то именно здесь сеть репитеров не справляется с электромагнитными помехами и связаться с деревней или колонией он не сможет, как и они с ним, пока не покинет эпицентр этого возмущения.

— На нас никто не нападёт, если мы будем осторожны. Выдвигаемся и тихой сапой идём той же дорогой. Я впереди, Сэм замыкаешь.

Это было похоже на стихийное бедствие. Животные могут жить здесь на склонах парящих гор, между ними будет идти обычная и вполне естественная конкуренция. Но что должно было произойти, чтобы местная фауна стала воспринимать своих сородичей не просто как живых родственных существ, а как добычу? Люди, к примеру, излучающие подозрительность и вражду: они думают об убийстве, подготавливают убийство и убивают. Для них это граничит с удовольствием — подобные вещи выходят за рамки естественного отбора, сломавшегося на старушке Земле. Живущие вне её — на Пандоре — мыслят по-другому. Когда кому-то здесь лично что-то угрожает, он борется за жизнь, как и всякое существо — это нормально. А перед лицом общей угрозы все живые существа во имя выживания сотрудничают с окружающими их, подчиняются закону одной крови на всех. Это закон Эйвы. Они все вместе, являющиеся частью Матери, борются, чтобы противостоять стихийным бедствиям. Но нечто нарушило этот закон, заставив брата намеренно идти против брата.

— Кому как не людям знать это…

Элементы этой чёртовой головоломки начинали обретать некий важный смысл. Требовался совет всех вовлечённых — На'ви и, конечно, людей, но тех, кому можно было доверять.

Они побежали по мягкой траве и твёрдым камням, перепрыгивая через глубокие трещины в скалах и крупные булыжники. Достигнув конца тропы, Джейк выбрал участок для спуска. Сделал знак молодым охотникам спускаться вниз по лианам. Группа рассыпалась и приступила к схождению вниз. Джейк огляделся, заметив, что не хватает двоих.

— Сэм!

Его сын и юная охотница замерли у края парящей скалы, у самого провала в бездну, будто выжидая.

Вдруг оглушительный рёв сотряс камни и язык красно-оранжевого пламени распростёр свои крылья над охотниками. Торук!

— Сэм! Бегите! — истошно закричал им Джейк.

Крепче удерживая копьё, на пределе своих сил он метнулся к ним, каждым прыжком покрывая немыслимые расстояния, но он был слишком далёко. Перед глазами плыла картина разрываемых на части икранов. Нет! Нет! НЕТ!

Огромная пасть хищника разверзлась, отогнулись зазубренные края его кинжально острых зубов.

— Отец?

— Оло'эйктан?

Несколько удивлённо и безмятежно произнесли они, повернувшись в сторону Джейка. В глазах пустота, из носа каждого сочится кровь. Они даже не пытались бежать! Ставшие доступной пищей марионетки…

Торук зарычал, зашипел — всё разом. Небрежно махнул крыльями и воздух заволокло пылью и мелкими осколками, ничего не было видно. Удар воздушных потоков оказался ужасающе силён. Джейк нырнул, покатился по валунам и врезался во что-то твёрдое. Протерев глаза, он осмотрелся по сторонам и увидел безвольно лежащие тела его сына и охотницы поодаль от себя. Торук уже впился когтями в плоть скалы и навис над ними.

— СЭМ! — Джейк оглянулся. — Чёрт тебя дери! Копьё!?

Оружие утащило в пропасть. Он не успевает. Обречённо выхватил кинжал и приготовился к прыжку.

Воинственные вопли — скорее полные страха, чем храбрости — огласили округу. Град из стрел скользнул по, казалось, непробиваемой шкуре гигантского животного — это молодые охотники подоспели, взобравшись обратно. Да что толку от таких жалких усилий, нужна мощь — сила, помноженная на гравитацию! Как тогда в битве с вертолётами небесных у Колодца Душ.

Зверь даже не среагировал на них. Его клыки приближались к добыче… Его сын умрёт!

А затем грянул удар. В солнечной бреши, скользя по лучам света, из зенита рухнули банши с наездниками на их спинах. Тяжёлые стрелы на дикой скорости вонзились в спину и шею обезумившего Торука, заставив того взвыть от боли. Он свирепо выгнулся дугой, его зубы громко щёлкнули в опасной близости от одного из неосторожно пролетевших рядом наездников. Пронзённый тремя стрелами, Торук взмахнул крыльями и оторвался со скалы, грузно устремившись за обидчиками.

Джейк и остальные ворвались сквозь искрящуюся на солнце пыль. На бегу они подхватили Сэма и охотницу на руки. Метнулись обратно. Не останавливаясь, они бежали дальше к спуску, аккуратно поддерживая тела своих соратников. Устремились вниз.

Один из отколовшихся от строя наездников описал круг над спускавшейся группой.

— Мой вождь! — прокричал воин. — Мы уведём раненого зверя прочь! Дождитесь нас на земле!

Сэм всё ещё хромал, и его плечо, раненое осколками камней и ударом, было перевязано, но шаг его был быстрым и лёгким, а голова гордо откинута, и казалось, что он сильнее и крепче иных здоровых. Юноши и девушки, включая практически непострадавшую охотницу, безмолвно шли следом за ним, за поводья ведя страконей. Они были подавлены случившимся бедствием. Джейк, поминутно оглядываясь, вёл группу к опушке леса, окружённой мангровыми деревьями.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил он у сына.

— Не знаю, что на Илу и меня нашло, отец, — с грустью произнёс Сэм. — Но сейчас я чувствую себя на удивление хорошо, даже лучше, чем раньше…

Джейк с тревогой внимал словам своего сына. Так же, как и он в тот раз…

— Отец, я ведь смогу летать в облаках, как ты с мамой? Мы ведь не совершили ничего запретного на Священной Тропе?

Лишь слабо улыбнулся он его словам.

— Нет, сын мой. Вы все, — он обратился к молодым, — проявили мужество и бесстрашие — должную суть воина и охотника племени Оматикайя. Я горжусь каждым из вас!

Его слова заметно ободрили ребят.

— Меня так испугало увиденное…, — Сэм вдруг ни с того ни с сего заметно поник, несмотря на благодушный настрой ранее, и прошептал отцу. — После этого какой-то необычный нервный недуг овладел мною, и тем временем я стал замечать, что не способен закрыть глаза перед ликом смерти…

Джейк слушал его слова и прокручивал в голове воспоминания о кошмаре, нахлынувшем на него в ночь перед походом. Ему приснился сон, в котором он встретился в морских пучинах с его… Эмили. Беременная девушка, сгинувшая на Земле в момент обретения ими трудно достижимого счастья. Все эти годы он крепко стоял на ногах, как бы смешно это не звучало в отношении бывшего инвалида-колясочника. С переменным успехом он гнал от себя подобные мысли, никогда не говорил об этом Нейтири, но она, видимо, так или иначе, знала об этой утрате — слишком глубокая связь мыслей и чувств через цахейлу временами обжигала их, как в той дилемме дикобразов, ранящих друг друга иглами, чем теснее они пытались прижаться друг к дружке, делясь теплом. Поначалу эти сны приходили редко и подкрадывались исподволь, но по прошествии нескольких лет после прибытия небесных участились, становясь всё живее и ярче. Огромные подводные пространства открывались перед ним и там его ждала Эмили, молча разглядывая своего мужа, дивясь его изменившемуся облику. Сами сновидения не казались ему ужасными, сдавалось, какие-то властные силы постепенно перетаскивали его из нормального, привычного мира в неведомую, но далеко не столь чужеродную пучину. Впрочем, это определённо пугало, подобно медленному разрушительному действию болезни — всегда неприятно.

Беспокоило ещё и то, что милая его сердцу Тэя заметила это, ибо стала всё чаще поглядывать на него с сочувствием и почти испуганно. Что с ним происходило? С его детьми, друзьями и соратниками — что, чёрт возьми!? Мо'ат изменилась — как меняются все, будто бы уподобившись ему и уйдя в подводный мир, — она сказала ему однажды, что время пришло, что она больше не может жить в одном теле с теми, кто жил в начале времён и ей пора вернуться. Максим вёл себя странно: то маниакально-осмысленно, то параноидально-бесчувственно. Норман стал воплощением злобы и скепсиса. Нейтири беспрестанно соглашалась с ним в каждом его решении. Словно, если бы их сын — очередное имя в списке — сегодня погиб, то она бы просто кивнула и сказала, я приму любое твоё решение — скорбеть или веселиться? Нет-нет! О, Эйва! Как остановить и обуздать это безумие? Даже его поспешное решение провести охотников по Священной Тропе было лишь некой идеей-фикс, выедавшей подкорку мозга, и он поддался ей так просто. Но в эти неспокойные дни не было смысла так резво спешить с выполнением извечных обрядов. Вместо страха перед неизведанным Джейк начал испытывать головокружительное влечение к ним. Хватит! Пора призвать всех к ответу, даже самого себя!

Время крайних степеней ужаса миновало, Джейк собрал воедино осколки своих мыслей и чувств. Принял решение и, чтобы не требовало от него это жуткое нечто, плескавшееся внутри — он не отступит!

— Держи, — Джейк вынул из кармашка на поясном подсумке маленькую статуэтку из дерева, чудом не сломавшуюся в кутерьме сражения. — Это подарок твоей сестры.

Сэм бережно принял фигурку икрана с наездником и благодарно взглянул на отца.

— У тебя всё ещё впереди, Сэм. У всех На'ви всё ещё впереди!

Их уже ждали. Несколько наездников, спешившись с икранов, встречали вождя. Их лидер по имени Эбор почтительно склонил голову перед вождём.

— Я вижу тебя, Оло'эйктан.

Джейк совершил приветственный жест, приложив щепотью пальцы к своему лбу, а затем опустил руку, прижав ладонь к груди воина — к его отважному сердцу.

— Вы подоспели вовремя, я благодарен всем и каждому из вас. Вы сберегли их жизни, тогда как я этого сделать не смог.

— Не стоит винить себя, мой вождь, и не стоит благодарить, — ещё раз склонил голову Эбор, — смерть они, — он кивнул в сторону своих воинов, — понимают хорошо. И сделали бы всё возможное, даже отдали бы жизнь, чтобы наши молодые соратники не пострадали от клыков и когтей потерявшихся в своём безумии зверей. Так было со времён Первых Песен, так и будет впредь. Но мы часть лесов и полей, океанов и гор, часть каждого живого существа — нам больно, когда они страдают, и особенно, если это из-за нас.

— Торук…, — Джейк намеренно оборвал мысль, чтобы Эбор смог её закончить так, как тому и требовалось.

— Нет, мой вождь, мы бы не посмели.

— Да, — облегчённо прошептал лидер Синей Флейты, — я знаю.

Конечно, подумал Джейк, они видят не так, как люди, но о некоторых вещах они знают больше и разбираются в них лучше, чем... мы. Ох, как же тяжко ассоциировать себя с небесными, так или иначе, со всеми оговорками являясь одним из них. Джейк понимал всё, что ему говорили. Но порой из того, что иногда сообщали ему, он не уяснял очень многого. И не потому, что плохо знал язык. Его-то он знал в совершенстве. Суть проста: небесные не являются частью своего мира. Возможно, были когда-то. Но не теперь. Такие же разумные, мы в родстве с На'ви, далёком и непостижимом, но всё же родстве. И как жаль осознавать, что засеять землю травой и взрастить деревья, не вредить и не разрушать живую природу — не про нас. Всё срубили и сожгли, всех выловили и съели. И не ищут люди победы словом и песней — не щадят никого. А На'ви же так просто пощадили существо, которое за миг до того желало сожрать их близких. Они не отреклись от голосов своих предков и не страшатся, в отличие от небесных, увидеть во мраке собственное лицо.

— Прилетели вы с какой-то срочный вестью, Эбор? — Джейк отвлёкся от размышлений и сосредоточился на главном.

— Да. Увиденное нами сегодня лишь одно из многих беспокойных событий, Оло'эйктан! — выпрямился Эбор.

Среди стоящих рядом молодых юношей и девушек он казался очень высоким.

— Друг племени, Максим, сказал, что не может поддерживать связь с тобой и срочно отправил нас к тебе с посланием. Тебе нужно безотлагательно вернуться в деревню…


	35. Chapter 35

Глава 35

«Мир вокруг нас лишился своей выдуманной заманчивости. Мир внутри нас ещё предстояло познать», — подумал Норман, рассеяно проводя пальцами по тонкому аккуратному шву на виске.

Слишком многое надо сделать, просчитать варианты. Когда начинаешь волноваться, надо как бы попытаться слепить обратно разбежавшиеся за сутки мысли. Получалось скверно. Да, он уловил эту странную изменчивость в своей сущности и в На'ви так же. В его голове она была похожа на долгую спираль, закручивающуюся внутрь — лабиринт крови посреди пустоты. А тьма таилась в них с самого начала... Он раз за разом находил её в глазах На'ви вновь и вновь пригвождал эти мгновения к некой точке в сознании медленным повторением увиденного. Прокручивал в голове образы безумия своих соратников и не мог разобраться, почему он не пытается что-то предпринять. И это вылилось в нарастающую злость. Он забурлил изнутри, как кипящий котелок с плотно подогнанной крышкой. Разглядывая небесных, так вольготно чувствующих себя в Небесных Вратах — тогда на площадке — он не понимал, как они это допустили, почему он, Джейк, Макс и все остальные На'ви позволили этому случиться. И ещё известия о потере родных на старушке Земле… Он достиг границы, отделявшей нормальный мир от области безумия. И в тот миг изрядно развеселившиеся охотники за его спиной неожиданно надломили в нём что-то, заставив его, не понимающего зачем он это делает, набросится на них, схватится с ними в жаркой борьбе. Сейчас, придя в себя и успев уже несколько раз с надрывом обвинить себя во всех смертных грехах за этот проступок, Норман радовался лишь одному факту — хорошо, что пострадал только он единственный. В тёмных образах в его голове исчезли пресыщенность и ярость, а их место заняла абсолютная решимость. Эффект вышел нелестным — или скорее даже пугающим: его лицо становилось всё жёстче, всё безжалостней в своей всепоглощающей целеустремлённости. Заря, его старший сын и новорождённое дитя требовали защиты, даже если угрозу им будет нести он сам. Пора сделать что-то важное и перестать бездействовать, иначе…

Огненные блики заката играли на стёклах масок экзокомплектов, на подрагивающих хвостах и ушах На'ви, окрашивали в тёплые цвета внутренние стены Дерева-Дома и зловеще опадали на облик зверя в центре основного яруса гигантского дерева, вычерчивая хищные формы на контрасте света и тьмы, заполнявшего внутренние области деревни. Извлечённый из спрессованного пепла предыдущего дома и вычищенный от копоти череп Торука был символом племени, бутафорией, был затравкой для разговора, подстроенной женщиной, которая почти ни с кем не разговаривала в последние годы. Потому что о чём-то ещё говорить не получалось. Многие люди и На'ви, собравшиеся здесь, уже обсудили всё касательно случившихся инцидентов и сделали выводы каждый для себя, и теперь тревожно ждали развязки — финальных слов того, за кем только и могло стоять решение, раз уж они всецело доверились ему и не могли сделать единодушный выбор.

Вождь пришёл по единственной тропе, которая перед ним открывалась. Он шёл в густой тени листвы, под скользящими лучами закатного солнца, высвечивающими верхушки деревьев, как на картинах сюрреалистов давних лет. Джейк явился при оружии и один без Нейтири, которая сейчас, вероятнее всего, была рядом со старшим сыном. От Джейка исходила сила, разливавшаяся в воздухе, будто чернильное пятно по воде, словно он без труда прошёл сквозь бескрайнюю бездну, тёмную и холодную.

Максим и Саша с Ричардом в их человеческих обличьях поспешили к нему, пытаясь объяснить ситуацию, моля не спешить с выводами, принять иные меры, но он категоричным жестом велел им всем вернуться на места.

Собравшиеся почему-то уже боялись смотреть в глаза Джейку. Сион Росс была единственной, кто не отводил от него глаз, внимательно рассматривая Джейка, полного решимости.

Нормана пронзило странное ощущение: его друг теперь вёл себя, как хозяин, которому подвластно всё происходящее. Его власть отныне казалась безраздельной. Одно это вызывало благоговейный трепет. Что-то снова изменилось в Джейке: это не единственное открытие, которое предстоит Норману сделать сегодня или в ближайшее время. Подобные мысли изумляли и пугали.

— Вы лгали нам, полковник, бросили против нас всю свою хитрость и злобу, что у вас были, — вдруг проговорил оло'эйктан Синей Флейты обвиняющим тоном, ткнув в сторону Росс пальцем. — Но даже сейчас вы не смогли заставить меня сдаться.

Глаза Сион блеснули зелёным, будто два куска льда, но она молчала.

Норман и все остальные напряжённо внимали словам вождя.

— Как же случилось, что мы потерпели поражение? — продолжал Джейк, ступая вдоль полукруга рядом с теми, кто здесь присутствовал. — Мы обладаем силой, но она несопоставима с вашей, отягощённой знанием. Я вновь спрашиваю: как это случилось? Я не могу должным образом защитить всех, ибо не могу одновременно находиться везде. А вы воспользовались этим — вас, независимо от ранних обещаний, совсем не заботит жизнь, наполняющая этот мир. А я, дурак, до последнего надеялся, что люди одумались и увидели, насколько высока ценность дружбы с этим прекрасным Народом…

Джейк встряхнул чёрной гривой заплетённых в косы волос, словно до сих пор не мог поверить в случившееся.

— Чтобы спасти наш родной дом, я отступил. И обрёк Пандору на захват небесными…

Голос Сион вклинился поперёк его слов.

— Я и не допускала мысли, что На'ви решатся снова пустить нас в свой дом. Мне это казалось раньше бессмысленным поступком с вашей стороны. Но само присутствие рядом нас, коих вы называете небесными, почему-то вот уже более десяти лет сдерживало вас от поспешных решений. Выжидали вы, что мы предпримем. И вот, Джейк, мы сделали то, чего никто не ожидал от нас: ни вы, ни Земля. Мы с чистыми помыслами пришли к вам, желая дружбы, пусть и основанной на компромиссах. Мы не все люди, лишь малая их часть, но мы — первые, кто начал решение вопроса с диалога, без топора и огня.

— Нет, вы просто всадили нам отравленный клинок в спину! Я теряю терпение, полковник, — негромко произнёс Джейк, сощурившись. — Вы просили меня о встрече. Мы встретились. Вы возжелали познавать. И мы позволили вам. А теперь вы убиваете нас…

— Что бы вы себе там не на придумывали, Джейк, мне — всем небесным, прибывшим сюда, — нужен альянс, — сказала Сион.

— Лично со мной?

— Не надо играть в словесные прятки, Джейк, — с неожиданной суровостью ответила Росс. — Мир и содружество с тобой и твоими собратьями.

Несколько охотников вскочили на ноги, порываясь сказать ей что-то дерзкое. Но Джейк приструнил их, его глаза пылали жёлтым огнём.

— Возможно, — покачал головой Джейк, — вы и без меня знаете, как Земля мечтает завладеть ресурсами Пандоры. Я чувствую, что всё не так гладко. Для Земли наш мир — драгоценная жемчужина, сверкающая в небесах. До сих пор люди обычно получали желаемое. Почему я должен верить вам, даже если что-то тёмное и неправильное во мне заставляло идти на все эти странные решения, почему я обязан надеяться на ваше благочестие? Я даже не понимаю сейчас, почему не задавал этих более осмысленных вопросов раньше!

«Я больше не поддамся голосам, шепчущим изнутри меня…», — подумал он.

— Ты спрашиваешь — почему?

Она играла этим словом, перекатывая его как глоток вина. Потом слегка улыбнулась.

— Когда люди на Земле утопали в крови, когда власть имущие гарцевали в окружении своих громких, но пустых заявлений, когда распространились слухи о том, что мощнейший кризис на Пандоре погребёт цивилизацию…, — улыбка Росс превратилась в презрительную усмешку, — мы не сбежали. И крепко стояли на своём. — Она умолкла, будто вспоминая давние события. — Мы выпустили «демонов», но не против вас, а против своих же соратников. Меня это немало удивило. Однако одним удивлением дело не кончилось. Я была вынуждена растоптать в пыль свои убеждения, ради того, чтобы человечество не погубило себя окончательно. — Сион вздохнула. — Вы нужны нам живыми и процветающими. Мы — именно мы, а не те многие, что остались на Земле, — хотим идти рядом с вами в новое сияющее будущее…

— Именно, так и думал, вы что-то принесли с собой! «Демонов», да!? Даже такой далёкий от науки, я это понимаю! — стиснув кулаки, сквозь зубы процедил Джейк. — Намеренно или нет, но теперь вы в ответе за это. Я отныне тоже! Потому что позволил этому нечто поселиться в наших сердцах и умах!

— Вот этим оружием…, — Сион вытянула в сторону Джейка пистолет, которого ранее при ней не было, рукоятью вперёд.

Джейк отшатнулся. Охотники и люди подорвались с мест, раздались крики и шипение, застонали древки луков, запели в напряжении тетивы — словно гром с ясного неба. Мария вцепилась в Максима, он же, в свою очередь, вырываясь из её хватки, поспешил на перерез охотникам вместе с Сашей и Ричардом. Норман на мгновение замер, несмотря на предшествовавшую нынешнему состоянию целеустремлённость, но готов был в случае чего помочь Джейку уничтожить… да кого-то бы ни было — он желал отныне всеми силам защищать всё, что ему было дорого. Поднял своё оружие и насупился. Вот она, вся эта мимолётная кутерьма, разбившаяся о следующие слова полковника.

— Если ты и вправду уверен, что это вина небесных — можешь забрать мою жизнь за нашу с тобой общую ошибку. Но только мою, не более…

Джейк скрипнул зубами и закрыл глаза, не понимая, что эта женщина творит, чтобы затем удивлённо их распахнуть — за его спиной слышался хриплый смех Мо'ат.

— В твоём сердце излишне много самоотверженности, Шионросс. Воины отступите!

Довольно живо и беспрекословно унялись они, подчиняясь воле старой и мудрой цахик.

Джейка начал мучать ужасный страх: а вдруг на Мо'ат таким же образом снизошёл бред, и она предала Народ, нарушила клятвы. И ещё из-за того, что не выполнил он то, что должен был сделать когда-то — в дни исхода небесных. Им всем ничто теперь не поможет... НЕТ! Чушь! Это не его мысли!

— Я обещала тебе, Джейксулли, не вмешиваться в дела твои, не решать за тебя, вверив судьбу племени в твои руки, — Мо'ат поднялась со своего места и подступила к нему. — Но ты сам не свой, как и многие другие. Великая Мать страдает наравне с вами, но смогла она пересилить боль тысяч своих детей и вручила мне знак этой ночью, вестницей была твоя дочь, и я обязуюсь исполнить её завет.

— Тэя?

Оло'эйктан, чуть помедлив, борясь с внутренними демонами, склонил голову перед ней.

— Я приму это, как и подобает На'ви.

— Так слушайте же все, — воздела руки Мо'ат, — ищите ответы сообща, боритесь бок о бок, мы должны сберечь свет в душах своих, пока ещё не поздно…

Когда Мо'ат закончила говорить, без каких-либо промедлений Джейк глазами указал Сион следовать за ним.

Решив, что в дальнейшей дипломатии выгоды никакой, и вдобавок потеряв терпение, Джейк вывалил на Сион всё, что накопил в душе. Он говорил громко и весьма саркастически. Ему даже нравилось выплёскивать свой гнев, но он, понимая, что это не его реальные мысли, всё равно не мог ничего с этим поделать.

Сион решила не отвечать сразу и молча выслушать вождя Синей Флейты. Однако напоследок махнула рукой, что, дескать, зря он накручивает себя. Разумные и прагматичные действия помогут избежать последствий. А его действия, к сожалению, выглядели пренебрежительно, хотя вполне могли сойти за прощально-благодарственный жест. «Жалкий трус», — корил он себя. Но никуда не денешься: слова Мо'ат не укрепили его. И он всё же не собирался разбрасываться неоценимым кладезем знаний, которым обладали небесные. Плевать в колодец — неразумно. Заочно простив себя за это, Джейк потребовал от Сион забрать из Небесных Врат ВСЕХ людей, оставив лишь нескольких важных специалистов с обеих сторон и высокотехнологичное медицинское оборудование. Переделка — не выход. И если бы заурядное ваяние по живой и растительной плоти, каковым занимается Максим, возобладало над выдвинутой теорией кризиса, все исследования разом заглохли бы — потому что решение уже было бы найдено. Несчастье в том, что люди на Пандоре и на орбите не могли найти искомый ответ…

Проблем хватало с лихвой. Сион поделилась своими тревогами после излияний Джейка, и пообещала разобраться в вопросе с иной стороны — возможно, не все на орбите были лояльны идеалам одно из влиятельнейших директоров АМТ в лице Анны. Террористы-сектанты, безумцы всех мастей — стоило это проверить, несмотря на скептический настрой самого полковника, ибо она лично с Пальсен отбирала людей, начиная с первой экспедиции.

Тревоги их отныне ширились безостановочно.

И этой ночью прекрасный лес угнетал, вызывал беспокойную неуверенность своим бесконечным лабиринтом стволов, ветвей и листьев, окутанных в сумерках вечным биолюминесцентным свечением. Вызывал ощущение удушья. Бесчисленное множество соперничающей растительности, которая, толкая друг друга, устремлялась вширь и вверх к свету, какофония ночных звуков, слагавшаяся из стрекотни жителей леса, и абсолютное равнодушие к присутствию разума — всё это тяготило. И, подобно малой группе оставшихся землян, Джейк предпочитал открытый морской берег — только там было так легко и спокойно.

Максим посадил «Самсон» на поляне севернее скалы, омываемой морскими волнами, и направился к её вершине, минуя нескольких охотников в дозоре — он приноровился различать их во тьме, укрытых листовою — весьма молодые ребята, учатся ещё, познают. Опытных он бы никогда не приметил, а они тут определённо были. Его вскоре обдало острыми запахами: древесный дым, копчёная рыба, ароматические травы. Это был отвратительный знак, означающий, что фильтрующий элемент экзокомплекта уже не справлялся со своими обязанностями и грозил ему в ближайшее время отравлением ядовитой атмосферой. Ничего, успеется, в вертолёте есть необходимые запасные фильтры.

Макс задумался об иных вещах. Разумеется, На'ви в целом уже знают о том, что произошло. И конечно, узнали об этом почти немедленно — вести, несмотря на расстояния, — Джейк озаботился радиосвязью с племенами во время подготовки к вторжению, — облетают материк с поразительной быстротой, хотя и не настолько быстро, чтобы можно было всерьёз говорить о «таинственной силе, отнимающей разум у животных и Народа», в которую так охотно и небеспричинно стали верить многие. Знают они и о том, что несколько сотен небесных, это включая новоприбывших, покинули Небесные Врата, вернувшись в мир, где звёзды и пустота. Джейк, немного успокоившись после своей безудержной речи, согласился с опасениями полковника Росс, что На'ви сочтут второе событие следствием первого. Это действительно, как выразилась она, могло создать неверное впечатление. Но какое это теперь имело значение? Исправить причинённое неведомо кем зло было невозможно, оно не останется в прошлом и все они — небесные — не освободятся от жестокой необходимости подыскивать убеждающие объяснения из-за грызущего их ощущения непоправимой вины.

На личном опыте зная, как они ценят откровенность и прямоту, когда дело касается чего-либо страшного или неприятного, Джейк и его соратники ждали, что На'ви, смятённые ранее действием непреодолимой силы на их разум, будут обсуждать с ними случившееся — радостно или повинно, торжествуя или оторопело, в конце концов, разобравшись с тем, что с ними происходило. Но никто не говорил с ними об этом. С ними вообще почти никто не говорил. Максим это тоже заметил, что среди встречных ранее На'ви из других племён многие избегают его. Они оглядывались на него, но ни один к нему не подошёл. Словно тени, мелькавшие на других тропинках в полутьме под могучими деревьями. Это подавляло сильнее, чем возникшая эпидемия безумия, если о ней так можно было выразиться.

Джейк ждал Максима у костра, устремив взгляд на океан, созерцая суету волн его неспокойной пучины.

Раньше он отличался удивительной прямолинейностью мышления и не любил разные тонкости и оттенки. Между тем чувство опасности было развито в нём превосходно. Сейчас, спустя годы, всё стало наоборот. И эти изменения косвенно подтолкнули его новый дом к гибели… Такие дела обычно имеют собственную логику развития. Даже ему, искушённому в деталях жизни На'ви, было трудно предугадать все неожиданные изгибы и завитки их мысли. Нехитрые и вечные секреты таились в их головах, но порой он не находил в них смысла. Как сейчас в себе — и что он сидит тут, чего-то выжидая? То же мне всесильный вождь! «Не бежать, а бороться с проблемами!» Ведь это его девиз, разве нет?

Джейк молвил тихо, когда Максим так просто и буднично подсел к нему, словно и не было никаких неурядиц.

— Какая чушь, да, Макс? Всё это такая бессмыслица, что я даже… не знаю…

Тот опасливо взглянул на него. Джейк невесело улыбался, разглядывая горизонт, потом повернулся к нему, наконец вспомнив, что его друг хотел многое обсудить.

— Я помог, чем смог, но так и не поинтересовался. Как Сэм, та девушка, все эти ребята, и ты, в целом? Морально?

Подражая тону Максима, так легко звучавшему в прежние времена, Джейк чуть ухмыльнулся и сказал.

— Держимся пока.

— Это хорошо… Знаешь, Саша обеспокоена случившимся, — почесав бороду произнёс Макс, — и несмотря на это спрашивает тебя: ты позволишь Пальсен и Мо'ат обсудить…

— Нет.

— Нет? Она умирает, Джейк. И она приняла на борт «Осириса» всех наших людей, моих жену и детей тоже, помогает им. Разве этого недостаточно, чтобы…

— Возможно, всё это было затеяно ею, или её шайкой. Ты же слышал, что всех наших там наверху держат в карантине — бояться, а то как же. Во мне истлели последние ростки доверия к ним, которые, возможно, зиждились и не на моих собственных помыслах. Я больше не допущу просчётов с этой стороны, Максим, пока мы…, — Джейк тяжело вздохнул, — лучше переходи к делу или оставь меня, пока я, наконец, не перестану хандрить и начну делать хоть что-то!

Подошло время вопросов и ответов. Максим усилием воли собрал воедино то немногое, что узнал, и попробовал решить с чего начать. А это было трудно. Не ощущающая поддержки близких, которые, вполне вероятно, в опасности из-за неведомой угрозы, обрушившейся на них так внезапно, ему было тяжко.

— Я могу ошибаться, — говорил с досадой. — Надо ещё подумать. Вопрос не такой и простой. Мы вот словно бы отрезали себе все пути. Если люди Пальсен сейчас категорически откажутся со мной сотрудничать, мне нечего будет поделать, кроме как стащить с себя эту маску, — стукнул он по плексигласу, — и вот…

— Знаю, но у меня тоже семья, Макс, и племя — все племена. Они тоже ожидают чуда… Но Эйва их, похоже, не спасёт, потому что, судя по неоднозначным словам Мо'ат, нашей покровительнице досталось не меньше…

С востока дул солёный морской ветер, тёплый, но приятный — аномально холодные воздушные массы отступили наконец.

— Я разговаривал с ней перед тем, как прилететь сюда...

— Уловил, да? — покачал головой Джейк. — Мо'ат что-то знает о том, что происходит. Но почему-то не пытается объяснить осмысленно. А Тэя вот просто так становится проводником божественной воли вместо неё и это тяготит меня.

— Мо'ат ответила мне, когда я задал ей тот же вопрос: «Проблески понимания вспыхивают в моей чаше. Я делаю, что должно — несу ЕЁ волю. Но с каждым прожитым днём я теряю нити, связывающие меня с миром внешним. Я чувствую, что пришла мне пора вернуться, а новым прекрасным душам занять моё место…»

Джейк стиснул зубы до хруста, до крови на дёснах. И сокрушённо упёрся лбом в кулак. Её слова означали ничто иное как… Сможет ли Нейтири перенести эту утрату? Ему стоит как можно скорее вернуться к ней, к их детям, не просиживая тут хвост. Быть рядом, пока Максим и учёные с орбитальных станций пытаются решить проблему, а также помогать племенам; участились вспышки внезапной агрессии и апатии среди На'ви, зверьё так вообще пошло вразнос, наездники всё чаще не могли летать, ибо их крылатые братья и сёстры то и дело самовольно покидали деревенские угодья, устремляясь в неведомые дали, и зачастую они не возвращались. Это начало… нет, это уже эпилог Великой Скорби. Самый печальный из всех её вариантов.

Голос Максима заставил Джейка вздрогнуть — так глубоко погрузился он в переживания.

— Точно установить источник проблемы не представляется возможным даже сейчас. Однако существует весьма правдоподобная теория, что некие, эм, споры этого «вируса» прибыли на борту звездолёта — скорее всего, в латентном состоянии и без ведома его экипажа. Маловероятно, что истинная причина эпидемии станет нам известна, но астронавты уже исследуют обшивку орбитальных станций ближних и дальних рубежей, осматривают технику, шаттлы, оборудование и собирают образцы

— Так это всё-таки вирус!? И что творилось на Земле, если эта… хрень прибыла сюда?

— Не будет преувеличением сказать, что это «нечто», как ты назвал его, похоже на чуму, несущую обществу На'ви удар прямо в сердце. Если это вирус, что мы до сих пор не установили, то его нельзя будет назвать однозначно биологическим — мы бы уже что-то обнаружили. Специалисты с орбиты изучают образцы крови На'ви Синей Флейты, собранные Норманом, и всех людей, побывавших на Пандоре, и не могут сказать точно, что же они видят. Мы согласовываем свои действия, и я сейчас подтверждаю их анализы, аналогичными исследованиями здесь в Небесных Вратах. Выделить штамм так и не удалось, но все мои коллеги пришли к выводу, что в чистом виде он, в таком малопонятном случае, должен напоминать некий…, — Макс запнулся, давя в себе горький смех, — наномеханизм? Не знаю! Мы так и не нашли его следов, если это он, — Макс яростно растрепал свои кучерявые волосы, — я даже не понимаю, что несу! Знаешь, чего я боюсь больше всего, Джейк? Что если это действительно вирус, может быть, некое биооружие, и вот эта вся эпидемия, вызванная им, вдруг возьмёт и выдержит атаки, приспосабливаясь к нашей тактике и обращая наше же оружие, которое мы обязательно должны отыскать, против нас. И что ещё хуже: мы даже не знаем, была ли эта чертовщина направлена против На'ви, или нам просто ужасно не повезло — сказанное ранее об ударе по Народу всего лишь мои домыслы, понимаешь.

— Последствия и так хуже, чем мы способны вообразить, — задумчиво прошептал Джейк.

— Ты прав, — согласился Макс, щёлкнул парой кнопок на подсумке экзокомплекта и пробормотал под нос. — Пора фильтры менять…

— Есть разумные предложения по поводу карантина? Каким образом, мог бы распространяться вирус? Как уберечь На'ви и зверей от повсеместного заражения?

— Я много размышлял в эти дни, пытался найти ответ. И первое, до чего додумался, — это то, что идеальное решение, которое подсказывает логика, тут не годится — придётся испытывать всё и разом, отрёкшись от моральных принципов. Да, боюсь, что из древней мечты о мирном соседстве ничего не выйдет, но есть много причин так не поступать, то есть, казалось бы, теперь, когда вы все знаете истинную причину ваших разладов, разумнее всего было бы окончательно разорвать связи с небесными и зажить в мире и согласии. Прелестная картинка. Но кончится всё это скорее всего ещё печальнее, чем могло бы. Словом, решение найти не так-то просто. Эпидемия, возможно, началась давно и постепенно вышла за рамки заурядного разрушения и вторглась в сферу максимально приближенную к искусству извращённого, садистского характера, разваливая диковинный симбиоз На'ви с миром вокруг, словно разумное существо. Их верные звери превратились в чудовищ из готических кошмаров, а мы — люди — угодили в западню, не успев предотвратить эти смертоносные метаморфозы… Джейк, пока мы не обнаружим, что же всё-таки воздействует на наши умы — ведь даже я ощутил это на себе! — мы не сможем предложить надёжную стратегию противодействия. Предварительный вывод простой — заражены все, включая и тебя и меня — все, будь оно неладно. Мы отталкиваемся от этой версии. Люди ли, На'ви… не имеет значения. Признаки воздействия разнообразны и не поддаются логике: постепенно усиливающиеся когнитивные искажения, кровотечения из-под век, носа, иногда проявляются гематомы на теле и конечностях, возникают острые перепады настроения, гнев или апатия, случаются потери сознания, люди и На'ви начинают испытывать некие приятные или нейтральные, или негативные переживания, время от времени берутся выражать мысли, которые у них далеко не на уме, учащаются…, — Макс неожиданно вздрогнул, покосившись взглядом куда-то, — учащаются странные фобии, опрошенные говорят о шальных видениях и снах… Мне вообще стоит продолжать!? — воскликнул он несколько резко. — Для профилактики могу предложить только такие вещи: ограничить контакты между племенами, любым способом удерживать обезумивших животных вдали от деревень, изолировать сильно погрузившихся в отчаянное безумие На'ви — насчёт последнего я даже не знаю, что и предложить, и как это вообще сделать… не под замок же их садить на базе. Как вариант, я попрошу коллег предоставить вам достаточное количество супитокама для трудных случаев.

— Достаточное? — едко произнёс Джейк. — Неужели прямо всем хватит?

Максим смутился и, словно извиняясь, негромко объяснил.

— Да, недавно выяснил масштабы программы «Аватар»… У них на борту «Осириса» и «Изиды» — двух крупнейших и самых населённых орбитальных станций — в совокупности полторы тысячи амниобаков с выращенными и готовым к «распаковке» телами. Так что со снабжением вопросов нет — у них для аватаров есть всё и больше, чем нужно.

Джейк не стал буянить и срываться под гнём таких неожиданных откровений, а просто сплюнул — таким нехарактерным для него жестом выразив всё мнение о небесных с их двуличной сутью.

— Как в той древней зарубежной сказке, прочитанной мною в детстве: игла в яйце, яйцо в зайце, а заяц… в шоке, так? — Джейк сморщился от подавленной вспышки гнева. — То, что ты предложил, это действительно поможет?

— Скорее нет, чем да, — честно ответил ему Максим. — Но так мы хотя бы что-то предпримем. Джейк, я говорю правду: мы только начали разбираться в проблеме — не жди моментального результата, как бы мы не старались и не выкладывались. Здесь необходима серьёзная научная команда и не менее технологичное оборудование. Это есть, да, но мало, ни в тех масштабах. Впрочем, есть ещё кое-что… Думаю, стоит полагать, это в большей степени хорошая новость, чем пугающая.

— И?

— Довольно очевидный и в некоторой степени обескураживающий факт — дети — от младенцев до самых юных подростков — не проявляют признаков заражения.

Сердце забилось чаще, как будто вновь ощутив пробудившуюся волю к жизни своего хозяина. Джейк смежил веки и тихо прошептал слова благодарности той, что вечно оберегала этот мир. Даже если это не её заслуга.

— Макс, вероятно, это единственная новость, которая поможет пересилить гнёт этого безумия всем — моей семье, На'ви!

— Буду рад, если эта весть действительно вас поддержит. Мы продолжим собирать анализы и вести наблюдения, возможно, попытаемся понять, почему так избирательна эта чума, или, быть может, что-то в детском организме успешно сопротивляется этому «нечто». Есть все основания полагать, что ключ к разгадке сокрыт, — он тепло улыбнулся, — в наследниках Пандоры.

— Сделай всё возможное, Максим, — произнёс Джейк, положив руку на его плечо. — Но молю, не навреди.

— Клянусь, я не допущу, чтобы эти страдания продолжались. Мы справимся, как бы тяжело всем нам не было. Ведь итогом всё равно будет… смерть…

— МАКС! — Джейк схватил за плечи своего друга, неожиданно начавшего заваливаться набок, и жёстко встряхнул, да так, что у того клацнули зубы.

— Ох, я… прости… Джейк, — забормотал Максим, отмахиваясь от чего-то перед глазами. — Эта грёбаная девчонка там, — он напряжённо ткнул пальцами куда-то к краю скалы, — меня изведёт… Надо бы мне фильтры заменить, а то я…

Джейк оглянулся и никого не увидел.

— Ты бредишь и… у тебя кровь.

Максим пошевелил губами, пробуя уже такой знакомый солоноватый вкус.

— А разве это проблема? — как-то безжизненно сказал его друг, осоловело ему улыбаясь.

— Ах ты ж…!

Джейк резко свистнул, подзывая своего икрана, а сам резво побежал к вертолёту, где должны были лежать запасные фильтры. Охотники, конечно, переполошились, но он просто сказал им возвращаться в деревню. Вернувшись с фильтром к Максиму, рядом с которым, поскрипывая голосовыми связками, уже ожидал его старый крылатый друг, Джейк быстро заменил необходимые сегменты экзокомплекта, усилил приток кислорода на крохотный промежуток времени, в два движения затушил костёр, прыгнул на спину своего икрана, прижимая Максима к животу, и рванул в небеса, по рации установив связь с теми немногими из людей, оставшихся в Небесных Вратах.

Нейтири вгляделась в фигуру, мирно спящую на плетёных циновках у её ног в общей спальне племени, такой пустой в эти ужасающие для Народа дни.

Сэм…

Шея и правое плечо старшего сына покрыты понемногу заживающими ушибами и царапинами. Самые глубокие и болезненные раны — они не снаружи, а внутри. Она тяжело вздохнула, поражаясь собственному спокойствию. «Не волнуйся, я справлюсь», — так она ответила своей сестре в тот злополучный день многие годы назад, и тоже самое ответила Джейку, когда он поведал о словах её матери, сказанных Максиму. В её голове эта реплика прозвучала совсем иначе: «Спасибо за помощь, но погребальную яму в корнях ивы для любимой матери я должна выкопать своими руками. Пока ещё не время…»

Джейк пошевелился во сне и опустил предплечье ей на грудь, плотнее прижавшись к её плечу.

Неожиданно Нейтири почувствовала волну жгучего гнева, поднимавшуюся у неё внутри. Её поразил собственный внутренний голос: жёсткий и язвительный. Она вздрогнула и даже мысленно заслонилась от него.

«Смотри внимательно на своего раненного сына, взгляни на своих обречённых соратников! Это его и твоя вина! Зря ты не убила его тогда в лесу! Одна стрела с лёгкостью бы оборвала нить жизни никчёмного демона! Все они — сама суть выражения, обозначающего страдание! Ещё не поздно! Теперь у него нет спасительного второго тела, так что сделай это, чтобы положить конец всему…!»

Нейтири дёрнулась от звука этого страшного голоса, будто от пощёчины. И пробудилась, разорвав оковы полудрёмы.

Она огляделась: Сэм, Тея и Джейк рядом, Ло'ак в дозоре.

«Всё хорошо — они у тебя есть, и ты должна быть счастлива, что обрела их».

В глазах защипало, к горлу подступил тяжёлый ком, казалось, ещё немного и она разрыдается. Джейк мирно спит, разделяя с ней тепло. Только сейчас его лицо разгладилось, сбрасывая с себя тяжесть ответственности вождя и переживания за своих товарищей и племя. Лишь ненадолго позабыл он о происшествиях с сыном и его близким другом Максимом. Нейтири нежно прикоснулась к его щеке. Какая-то часть её хотела обнять его и дать волю слезам. Однако здравый смысл пересилил сострадание. Не стоит будить мужа из-за сиюминутных порывов, пусть отдохнёт. И ей стоит сделать тоже самое — день грядёт не самый обыденный. Но сначала необходимо вспомнить всё, чему её учила мама, отец и сестра. Очистить разум и вырваться из тисков безумия… хотя бы ненадолго…

— …со временем вы всё поймёте, — закончила говорить Мо'ат и медленно двинулась вглубь Дерева-Дома, казалось, вновь умолкая на целые годы.

Норман не понимал, откуда в нём крепло чувство, что ей могло быть известно гораздо больше того, чем все они здесь услышали. Но он верил ей. Всё дело было в тоне. Он ведь слышал её голос. Мир людей полон душ, которые позволяют себе высказываться о том, о чём не имеют ни малейшего представления, но здесь всё было иначе. Он отметил, что чувствует доверие и что он полностью расслабился — к сожалению, очередная ложь.

Джейк посмотрел на Сион Росс и та, едва заметно кивнув, проследовала за ним к нижнему ярусу деревни. Максим, немного помявшись, что-то сказал Марии и отправился за ними следом. Саша и Ричард через некоторое время, непрестанно споря о произошедшем, с тревогой выдвинулись за Максимом и Росс.

— С нами жестоко обошлись, — произнесла Заря, прижимая к груди слинг с мирно спящим младенцем, которого даже не разбудило волнение, пропитавшее воздух. — Не будет музыки и песен, не будет света. Что-то надвигается на нас…

— Это страх, — ответил ей Норман, вложив свою ладонь в её. — Он состарил меня в эти дни. Чувствую себя немощным, неспособным защитить вас от всех бед и несчастий.

— Но, с другой стороны, ведь это можно было предположить?

Он не понимал, о чём она.

— Разве это не было просто чередой повторений? — продолжала Заря. — Одной и той же встречи на протяжении многих лет. С теми же самыми людьми, несущими нам страдания?

Он вслушивался в её голос. Не было слышно ничего. Конечно же, были звуки её тела — дыхание и биение сердца. Но не было никаких звуков изнутри её разума. Никакого шёпота мыслей. Никакой агрессии. Никакого умысла. Она была тихой — её как будто бы вовсе не было. И тем не менее она была здесь. Он встретился с ней взглядом. Попытался представить себе её душу. Она была твёрдой, словно скала, словно глыба коренной породы. И одновременно она была слабой, словно огонёк, который через мгновение может погаснуть на сквозняке. Это проклятие коснулось и её! Страх приобрёл конкретные очертания, превратившись в ужас. Панический ужас — панический и глухой.

Норман аккуратно приобнял ребёнка и свою жену, порывисто прижался губами к шее Зари и прошептал.

— Я встречал многих людей, хороших и плохих, редко кого могу вспомнить, кроме своих родных, которых, — он глухо застонал, проглатывая слёзы, — как оказалось, уже давно нет. И теперь в моём разуме только ты и наши дети. Моя жизнь и в родном мире, и на Пандоре частенько была в опасности — но я это вытерпел. А сейчас я просто хочу спасти жизнь им и тебе, чтобы вам не пришлось испытывать боль снова и вновь. И выполнить условия этого дьявольского договора, который позволит нам всем в будущем избежать смерти с небес. Эта непрерывная череда кошмаров должна прекратиться, но я не смогу ничем помочь, если ты вдруг исчезнешь, растаешь, как туман после восхода солнца. Я не смогу бороться без вас.

Тёплая ладонь коснулась его щеки.

— Я не убегу.

Он снова встретился с её взглядом — теперь более живым, осмысленным. Словно она вернулась к нему.

— Мы избрали с тобой один и тот же путь, — с нежной улыбкой сказала Заря. — И пройдём его вместе, сколь бы тяжело нам не было.

Наконец он услышал звучание её души, вспыхнувшей подобно разноцветной палитре художника. В глазах — полное спокойствие и абсолютное внимание.

Их сын пошевелился, согреваемый теплом родителей, и слабо улыбнулся во сне.

Глухие голоса оборвались. Джейк быстро поднялся на верхний ярус и ни на кого не обращая внимания громко свистнул своему икрану, чтобы затем так же стремительно исчезнуть в облаках. Саша и Ричард возвращались, попутно отделившись от Сион и Максима, что-то горячо обсуждавших.

— Почему так произошло? — донёсся голос Макса.

— Дурное порой случается. Но хорошие люди попытаются это исправить, — уверила его Росс.

— Нам понадобится много хороших людей…, — покачал Максим головой и поспешил туда, где скрылась Мо'ат.

Ричард отстал от своей супруги и направился к обширной поляне за пределами деревни, где был их вертолёт. Саша приблизилась к Норману и Заре.

— Ничего страшного, — сказала она, как будто самой себе. — Все мы пытаемся маскировать наши страхи, но это утомительно. Всё время настаивать на своей исключительной храбрости не получится. Притом, что мы всё равно похожи друг на друга. Наши триумфы одинаковы. И наши терзания.

— Я уже попробовал почувствовать, как это легко быть совершенно обыкновенным, — ответил на эти слова Норм.

Саша посмотрела на него, перевела взгляд на Зарю и с необъяснимой улыбкой взглянула на их сына, каким-то неосознанным движением прикоснувшись к своему животу.

— В этом мире и мне теперь есть за что бороться, — сказала она. — Сейчас вокруг вас будет тихо. Гораздо тише, чем когда-либо до этого. Мы покидаем Небесные Врата, пока всё не образумится.

Норман вздохнул, уже и так зная, чем всё обернётся.

— У нас Ричардом будет к тебе просьба.

К этому моменту тот уже вернулся к ним с большим полупрозрачным ящиком, полным множества тонких пневмоампул.

— Будь добр, — словно извиняясь произнёс Ричард, — помоги собрать образцы крови всех На'ви Синий Флейты, включая детей.

— Чем раньше мы приступим к исследованиям, тем лучше для всех, — кивнула Саша.

Норман не колебался, чувствуя ответственность за своих близких, которых держал в объятиях.

— Хорошо, мы будем искать решение проблемы сообща.


	36. Chapter 36

Глава 36

В момент пробуждения в её голове всплыли обрывки вчерашнего дня, и несколько минут она лежала в полутемноте, обдумывая их. На шаттле из Небесных Врат прибыли мужчины, женщины и дети. Просто не верится, что всё пришло к этому событию. Вереница из множества фигур исчезла, и перед мысленным взором Пальсен возникла совсем другая картина из кошмаров прошлого: она увидела, как дождевые струи рушатся на почерневшие поля, как немногое из того, что осталось от плодородных земель, превращается в грязь, а потом в рыжую жижу и потоками сбегает со скал в исхлёстанный кислотным дождём океан. Эрозия мироздания. Всё это безумие началось ещё до того, как она покинула Землю, чтобы формально возглавить экспедицию, успешно действующую в системе Альфа Центавра вот уже много лет и даже без её личного надзора. Зрительная память у неё редкая — что называется, эйдетическая, потому она и видит эти сны так живо, с мельчайшими подробностями. Несмотря на тёмные образы, похоже, умник Элай был прав — на Земле, некогда бывшей миром-садом, надо оставлять больше гибридизированных деревьев из другого мира, коль свои уже расти неспособны. Сдержать крах едва восстановившейся от потрясений цивилизации и останков природы. И всё-таки, если вести хозяйство по-научному, кому нужны на соевой или кукурузной ферме эти деревья, которые только отнимают остатки пригодной почвы у людей? Всё сводится к одному, так или иначе, на свалке под названием Земля теперь одни овраги, камни и полуинопланетная жизнь. Или начнём снова на другом «острове», только теперь основательней?

Пальсен усмехнулась в полутьме, потому что любила брать верх над трудностями.

Её кабинет заливало яркое утреннее солнце. Оно струилось через широкое окно, а поскольку створки окна были приоткрыты, вместе с солнцем внутрь попадал и тёплый ветер, принося с собой звуки и запахи исчезнувших лесов. Всё это искусная иллюзия, правдоподобная имитация, которой в действительности не могло существовать в ограниченных пространствах орбитальной станции.

Достаточно энергично для своих лет она вытащила покрытое морщинистой пергаментной кожей тело из постели, чтобы потом недовольно охнуть от спазма в мышцах и костях, скривившись, прикоснулась к медицинскому импланту, вживлённому в грудь, проверяя стабильность показателей — индикаторы мигнули зелёным — и, накинув халат, разместилась в высоком кресле. Перед ней над столом парила голографическая карта Пандоры. Правая рука её то и дело тянулась к белым чашам под боком у кресла, чтобы взять из них горсть тех или иных пилюль.

На карту ложились всё новые и новые красные мазки. Виртуальный интеллект консоли закрашивал земли, что уже полностью находились под властью «безумия». Вся северная часть крупнейшего материка превратилась в одно сплошное красное пятно. Множество жёлтых полос к югу от протяжённых лесов обозначали территории племён, пока ещё успешно боровшихся с натиском своих внутренних и… внешних демонов. Всех их сдавливало красное кольцо, которое затем превращалось в жирную красную полосу, тянущуюся до самого полюса планеты.

И она была той, кто несёт ответственность за этот кошмар.

Раздался сигнал оповещения, так непредусмотрительно выставленный на высокую громкость. От неожиданности Анна локтем опрокинула одну из чаш. Жёлтые и серые пилюли хлынули на пол. Она отпрянула и вполголоса выругалась.

Голографическая карта растворилась, явив лицо полковника Росс.

— Простите, Анна, я потревожила вас. Мне сообщили, что вас только вчера вывели из искусственной комы и вы, послав к чертям всех докторов, полуголой прошлёпали от медицинского отсека к себе в апартаменты. Некоторые, сохраняя к вам уважение, всё же стали нет-нет, да и болтать о старческом слабоумии…, — Сион, смутившись, перевела диалог в другое русло. — Прошу прощения, что ваш телохранитель и сиделка не может присутствовать возле вас, как и положено той. Карантин, понимаете.

Пальсен безотрадно взглянула на лекарства, хаотично разбежавшиеся под её ногами, и решила ничего по этому поводу не предпринимать, она уже не встанет, коль уж нагнётся их подобрать.

— Нет, Сион, всё в порядке. А всё остальное: знаешь, могу себе позволить в таком-то возрасте быть взрослым ребёнком. И я рада такому «опекуну», как ты, но у тебя действительно нет поводов для беспокойства, по крайней мере сейчас. Больше думай о том, как выдержать удар неизвестной заразы.

Сион кивнула и отметила кое-что.

— Я предоставила людям из Небесных Врат доступ к аппарату мгновенной связи (АМС). Те немногие, у кого остались родственники на Земле, наконец, могут пообщаться с ними. Это одна из благоприятных сторон возможной реабилитации заражённых.

— Одобряю, — сказала Пальсен. — Психологическая поддержка важна им как никогда. Но используйте АМС с умом, прямая видеосвязь обойдётся нам очень дорого по энергозатратам.

— Есть. Хм, вы выглядите бодро, несмотря на то, что доктора безапелляционно заявили о вашей… недееспособности. До сих пор удивляются они этой странной женщине, порхнувшей от родины на многие световые годы, и её неистребимой воле двигаться вперёд, когда даже…

— Когда даже её тело рассыпается в прах? — с иронией произнесла Анна. — Не стоит осторожничать в очевидном. Не имеет значения, что со мной будет дальше: все отделы самодостаточны и могут функционировать без моего вмешательства. Я всего-навсего истлевший символ их сплочения. Они смогут идти дальше и без меня.

Сион улыбнулась. Той самой улыбкой, которая вплела в себя и тепло и ярость в равной мере.

Мысли Анны колеблются над тёмной бездной внутри сознания, подобно жаркому мареву над летней автострадой. Никогда ещё с ней не было такого — такой торжественности, такой покорности, такого ощущения тяжести и падения… И голос её подобен гулкому бою барабанов.

— Что же мы наделали, да?

Сион качнула головой и безропотно ожидала дальнейших слов.

— Иногда я слышу её призрачный голос. ОНА рассказывает историю. В порывистом ветре образов мелькают передо мной этапы эволюции разума: круги из камней и их тени, сотворённые солнцем; механические часы; паровые станки и их мерно щелкающий латунный лес; вакуум, пойманный в пустотелое стекло; электронакалы в тонких нитях металла; длинные ряды радиоламп; транзисторы; электросхемы в кремнии; а затем бесчисленные нити всего этого закручиваются вокруг общего потайного стержня — анобтаниума. Мы достигли огромных высот и исчерпали до предела свои возможности... Но забыли мы сохранить то, что берегло нас перед этим стремительным взлётом. Забыли сберечь необыкновенное ювелирное изделие жизни: его жемчужины ледников, его прекрасные синие камни океанов, его гранённые изумруды лесов.

— И всё же кое-что интересно: в то время я ещё не родилась, Анна. — И та отлично понимает, о чём говорит Сион. — Ваш дед только-только начинал осознавать пределы собственных возможностей, отличать амбиции от таланта. Тот, кому он отдаст в обмен на знание своё дитя, в то время себя ещё не явил в своём истинном умалишённом обличие. Неужели вы уже тогда стали чувствовать эти знаки?

— И дед и Лавкрафт думали, что я буду уникальнейшей подопытной свинкой в их проекте — не судьба. Слияние — одновременно и короткое, и безвременное — явило мне видение конца. Но такое туманное, что я и до сих пор не понимаю, что же я увидела. Глупый дед, глупый Корделл. Они не понимали, что ОНА мертва, в отличие от её сестры здесь в этом чудесном мире. И вот мы прибыли сюда после изгнания, и я, кажется, так и ничего не сделала, чтобы отвратить неведомое от всех нас. И даже больше… Сколько лет мы уже здесь? А был ли толк?

Она казалась изрядно встревоженной. Случившееся никак не назовёшь досадной оплошностью и не спишешь на собственную неловкость. Это знак, и очень дурной знак. Анна уже теперь с большим трудом поднялась из кресла, медленно прошла к окну и едва сдержалась, чтобы не высунуть голову навстречу свежему лесному воздуху — ну конечно, с досадой бы уткнулась лбом в настенную голопроекцию и решётки кондиционеров.

Сион нахмурилась.

— Эволюция человечества уже свернула на соседний путь, где всё то же самое, только без свободы и мертворождённой демократии. Когда все нации объединяются в одну, которая выдаёт людям «рейтинг благонадёжности», определяющий их жизнь и социальные связи, мы должны ясно отдавать себе отчёт в том, что это благо для сбрендившего человечества, которое уже не понимает, куда оно движется — и это благо не ведёт нас в ад, как в той поговорке. Правительства мировых держав оказались не способны проводить в жизнь собственные же законы в суете кризиса, вместо того, чтобы противостоять внутренним и внешним проблемам. Мы ведь так же боимся, что жертвуем даже нашими собственными культурными, политическими и религиозными силами и чаяниями. Я ведь к чему это сказала…

Пальсен кротко засмеялась.

— Оставь. Правда в том, что за твоими словами скрываются другие, более важные. Утопия без тотального контроля невозможна, человек всегда будет недоволен и, в конце концов, поднимет бунт против системы. Ах, как непросто удерживать власть и сложно сохранять нейтралитет в таких условиях, а сколько преград может встать на пути прекращения кровопролития… Лидеры Земли сделали, если не правильное, то необходимое решение, заплатив пусть и высокую, но потребную цену — не думай, что вдруг я стала сомневаться, сожалеть, иначе бы мы и не прилетели сюда — только другие сделали бы это и в их руках были бы острые клинки. — Анна сделала продолжительную паузу, обдумывая следующие слова. — Но также я уверенно могу заявить, что провалилась целиком и полностью. И лишь в одном я готова признать свои заслуги — мы не сожгли На'ви пламенем за дерзость в отношении нас. Но, чёрт возьми, недоглядели мы и сделали что-то другое — ещё более ужасное с ними и их миром! Пойми, по-прежнему я не знаю, что собираюсь делать — даже безудержные траты на возобновление программы «Аватар» отныне кажутся каким-то помешательством, чем осмысленным решением. И времени распутать этот клубок навязчивых идей, которые кажутся правильными, у меня остаётся всё меньше… Знаешь, мне уже не плевать, что станет со мной. Я всегда была честна с тобой, Сион, — Пальсен вернулась в кресло, и она уже не казалась такой бодрой, как в начале этого разговора. — Мне действительно не хочется умирать — наша наука уже не удержит меня в этом разваливающемся теле. Не смогу я соприкоснуться с тайнами этого мира, не успею; или из-за эпидемии безумия их не станет, или меня из-за выпивающей душу старости — всё едино. А их духовный лидер, вероятно, скажет, что я таким образом пытаюсь обмануть смерть, обыграть саму природу, и пошлёт меня на все четыре стороны. И будет права.

Сион пришлось отвести взгляд от Анны, в очах которой застыла боль. Она огляделась. Стены комнаты обшиты фальшпанелями из псевдодрапировки под старое дерево, натёртыми до мягкого блеска. На полу синтетический ковёр, вытканный чертежами древних морских путей, по которым разбежались разноцветные пилюли. Приятная обстановка для космической консервной банки.

— Да, Анна, — наконец раздался глухой голос полковника. — Салли и всех На'ви глубоко ранило очередное предательство, которого с нашей стороны, с первого взгляда, и не было. И я не могу винить его за это. И вас тоже. Их духовный лидер напротив не проявляет в отношении нас какой-либо ненависти. Напротив, она желает, чтобы мы сообща нашли «Верный Путь, который нам уже указали», так она сказала, но, по всей видимости, кроме слов поддержки, она нам дать ничего не сможет. Саша и Ричард сыграли свои роли в совершенстве. Девушка сама придумала эту идею, даже не нуждаясь в чьём-либо одобрении. Она была умна, чтобы достигнуть понимания нашей работы, не обладая всей необходимой информацией. Мы сумели очень быстро достичь взаимопонимания с племенами — что до сих пор изумляет. Но, к несчастью, не слишком умны оказались мы с вами. Не достаточно умны, чтобы понять, что происходит на самом деле. И ещё: даже если бы вам разрешили сделать то, что вы хотите сотворить с собой — чума быстро бы поселилась внутри вас и извела, как и всех остальных. Мы застыли на перепутье. Ненависть в большинстве случаев носит личный характер. Многие люди в отчаянии готовы возложить вину за случившиеся на Земле бедствия на На'ви. Я обязуюсь разобраться и найти ответственных…

— Не поступай так же, ка теми глупцами из совета… Мы тоже искали козлов отпущения, а во что это вылилось? «Чёрный день», случившийся много десятилетий назад, оказался лишь имитацией настоящего конфликта с применением биооружия, который ты и я могли наблюдать в наше более позднее время. Даже самые дальновидные из нас не могли предусмотреть всех последствий.

Сион сморщилась, явно не желая вспоминать те жуткие месяцы, в которых власть имущие боролись за власть над угасающей Землёй. Неужели Анна сочла это верным решением проблемы?

— Я уверена, — твёрдо произнесла Росс, — что это спланированная террористическая атака, а не какая-то случайность! На Земле сохранилось множество организаций и сект, пропагандирующих свою истину, и отстаивающих политические интересы множества непотопляемых лидеров радикальных ячеек выживших из ума правительств старого света. Скорее всего, вирус создал «Новый Рассвет», им не впервой. Может, кто-то из сектантов наведался к квалифицированным биоинженерам, а те побаловались с нейрохимией штамма. Это не важно. Важно лишь, что вирус получился очень цепким, он передаётся как угодно и заражает почти всех. Он очень похож на аналогичную разработку центра «Селкет», заказанную некогда Ванхоутеном. Появляются жуткие и навязчивые видения и сны, проявляются физические и психологические изменения…

Пальсен усмехнулась, взмахом руки прервав Сион.

— Но в глубине души ты понимаешь, что каждый из прибывших на Пандору чист в своих помыслах. Мы не были идеальны в поисках лучших кандидатов, но никто из них недостоин стать частью твоей охоты на ведьм. Должно быть что-то ещё…

— Мы теряем время, Анна: ваше, На'ви и наших собственных людей, с тревогой в сердце ютящихся в карантинных зонах станций.

Пальсен спрятала своё старое морщинистое лицо в таких же грубых старческих ладонях и тихо прошептала.

— И когда-нибудь наши дети, если они у нас вообще будут, спросят: "А как случились все эти несчастья?" А мы с горькой улыбкой ответим им: "Просто однажды На'ви и люди встретились..."

Сработал новый сигнал оповещения. Анна встрепенулась, приблизилась к проекционному столу, просмотрела сообщение и, извинившись перед Сион, переключила канал связи. Над столом повисло новое изображение. Тёплая улыбка расцвела на лице Пальсен.

— Здравствуй, Саша…

Один из индикаторов на грудном импланте старой женщины тревожно мигнул жёлтым.

— Не удивительно, что мы ничего не обнаруживали до этого момента. Ни аппаратура, ни человеческий ум никогда не смогли бы найти это, если бы не знали где искать. Но информаторий Грейс Августин был очень подробен в многих аспектах внеземной вирусологии и не только. Заметно, что доктор Грейс занималась не только растениями. И так, к делу, в целом, ни одна из проб не является идентичной другой, это вполне естественно. Единственной постоянной — и у детей и взрослых — остаётся субстанция, чьё психотропное воздействие и воспринимается, как «наркотик безумия». Но только у взрослых, а также у юношей и девушек на относительно поздних стадиях полового созревания в процесс усвоения субстанции организмом были вовлечены многие другие вещества, равно как и несколько десятков субклеточных механизмов, будто бы явно запрограммированных на то, чтобы перестраивать синоптические изменения, осуществлённые..., — читая вслух, бормотал под нос Максим, просматривая присланные с орбиты данные на проекционном экране. — Процесс заражения не поддаётся осмысленному анализу. Предполагается, что субстанция разносится воздушно-капельным путём, если так, то она очень легко преодолевает барьеры фильтрующих элементов. Мы выдвинули предположение, что она также способна просачиваться через открытые участки кожи, тем самым попадая в кровь… Использование герметичных костюмов с замкнутой системой дыхания рассматривается как потенциальная защита от проникновения субстанции в организм — достоверная информация. Из-за слабой выборки исследуемых материалов фауны оказалось очень сложно определить насколько плоха ситуация на поверхности (конечно, по шкале глобальной катастрофы), но отчёты, собранные Салли со всех концов Пандоры, и наши наблюдения говорят следующее: теряют контроль над собой в большинстве своём травоядные; заражённые хищники, лучше противостоят инфекции, но пожирая слабовольных или не способных к активному сопротивлению особей, значительно быстрее обретают те же симптомы заражения, в чём-то аналогичные тем, которые проявляются у На'ви и людей, но с большей степенью агрессивности. Возможно, это поможет нам установить зависимость между количеством субстанции в крови и уровнем психологической нестабильности. Анализ флоры затруднён, даже включая ваши исследования и банк данных Августин Грейс — факт лишь в том, что во всех тех свежесобранных вами видах растительности были обнаружены следы этой субстанции, которая обладает более ярко-выраженной активностью… Полковник Росс включилась в работу и пожелала установить время первой вспышки заражения. Мы мало чем могли ей помочь в этом, Салли очень принципиален, понимаете, но, возможно, вы на месте могли бы провести краткое расследование, собрав информацию меж кланами…

Максим встрепенулся. Странное чувство засело на задворках сознания: то ненормальное сновидение, совпавшая с ним спонтанная смерть Айзека Саши… Нет, это просто бред.

Голос в голове прошелестел: «Изменены воспоминания предков, частично стёрты, прочерчены заново...»

Жемчуг и бирюза экранов. Молчание. Максим почувствовал, как усиливается давление в голове, вспыхнули две точки боли позади глаз.

— Это всё бред! И, чёрт тебя дери, сгинь от меня!

Его кулак впечатался в серый панельный столик у его ног, оставив на нём вмятины и следы крови от содранных костяшек. Девочки, сидевшей на нём, уже и след простыл. И более вокруг него в этом пустом перестроенном зале Небесных Врат не было никого.

Коллеги, оставшиеся работать с ним, сейчас отдыхали после двух тяжёлых бессонных ночей. Они подвергали себя риску обрести те же кошмары, что и Максим, но он был до глубины души благодарен этим самоотверженным людям, готовым рискнуть жизнью ради избавления На'ви и остальных небесных, побывавших на Пандоре, от проклятия, которое, как они утверждали, не могло быть принесено ими. Он поверил бы им, даже если бы не хотел. Ведь без них он бы не смог зайти так далеко и отыскать это нечто, сейчас бурлящее в его крови. Но как же сложно понять, что же оно такое!

«Слишком сложный организм, чтобы выжить по-другому. Посланник неба или послание из далёкого прошлого? Думай, что хочешь. Но он притягивает тебя, как когда-то цветы притягивали бабочек на Земле. Некий импульс, исходящий из глубин твоей личности, позволил тебе не бежать. Попытка сознательно вернуть всё вспять не приведёт к успеху. Лучше смирись, думай о звёздах, иначе будет больно, не страдай понапрасну!» — голос этот раздражал, а его ранее несвязанные слова отныне стали чересчур осмысленными.

Боль позади глаз становилась всё более невыносимой. Максим порывисто взглянул в зеркальную панель на стене, проверить не началось ли снова кровотечение. Ничего. Лишь усталое или даже измождённое лицо человека, который гробит сам себя.

Джейк успешно вернул его сюда. Коллеги привели в чувства. А он, несмотря на всё это, продолжает заниматься бессмысленным перебиранием уже известных фактов. Ему стоит связаться с сестрой, женой и детьми, поговорить с ними, морально окрепнуть, затем перекусить, после того хотя бы на пару часов расслабиться и подремать. Усталый и больной он никому не поможет, станет обузой.

— Да, верно. Не то я просто…

Отражение мигнуло и в нём за спиной учёного проявилась знакомая белоснежная фигура.

«Сдохнешь?»

— Заткнись. Заткнись. Заткнись! Просто помолчи, — стал яростно бормотать Макс, со стороны как будто бы конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь в этом пустом помещении, снова сжимая кулаки, а ногти на его пальцах до боли впивались в ладони. — Пойди и сама сдохни!

«Но зачем мне или тебе умирать? Мы станем как Боги! Помнишь? Не стоит пугаться этого прекрасного будущего. Нужно лишь немного подождать…»

— Очаровательно, — пробормотал он, вглядываясь через отражение на водопад её длинных светлых волос. — Болтаю со своим глюком.

«Но Богами станут не все. Только избранные. Тот прекрасный человек, прыгнувший вниз, словно падший ангел с небес… Тебе передали его слова. Он всё видел! Его выбрали. Но слишком фанатично он принял новую истину. Ты не такой! Ты сможешь… Ты познакомился с Салли, когда он в первый раз прилетел к Доч…, — в этот раз слова голоса утонули в тишине на мгновение, — да? Тебе никогда не казалось, что он, устроив ту заварушку, далеко не без твоей помощи, отнимает у тебя что-то важное? У всех вас? Тебе не хотелось убить его за это? Возможно, стоит поразмыслить над таким решением… и успешно выполнить его. Салли в отличие от тебя отвергли!»

Максим потянулся за мотком оптического провода на столе и резко швырнул его в сторону девочки. Та не исчезла. С гулким стуком провод прошёл насквозь её плоть и шлёпнулся на пол позади.

«Так и не смог ты примириться с тем, как здесь делаются дела. Всё жалуешься. Своих жену и детей посадил на поводок — не пущу вас на Землю. Но они тоже отвергнуты… Понимаешь, что следует с ними сделать?»

Его руки двигались быстро, а ладони уверенно нащупали её шею и сомкнулись на ней — тонкой и хрупкой. Он чувствовал её кожу под своими руками, холодную и безжизненную.

— Ты права, — внешне спокойно произнёс Максим, с холодным бешенством всматриваясь в её тёмные, контрастирующие с обликом глаза. — Здесь всё происходит определённым образом, если мы друг друга понимаем. Хотя нельзя сказать, что это верно для какой-нибудь показушной истерики моего мозга.

Она, насколько позволяли его ладони, склонила голову набок и спросила в его голове.

«Прости? Не понимаю…»

— Это ты прости…

Хватило намерения, вдоха, слабого усилия и хрустнула шея. Безвольное тело девочки рухнуло на пол.

Максим, дрожа и едва не плача, опустился на колени, ощупывая пустое пространство, где должно было лежать тело ребёнка, жизнь которого он отнял. И вдруг он завыл. Нет, он никого не убил, здесь никого и никогда не было, он просто накручивает себя очередной паникой! Нет-нет-нет… На щеке у него задёргался нерв, где-то там вспыхнула мысль и погасла: сестра рассказала ему о том несчастном ребёнке, которого она чуть не убила на Земле… совсем также. Что вытворяет с его мыслями это грёбанный вирус!?

Он резко встал и отошёл в сторону, провёл дрожащими ладонями по лицу. Тяжело и надрывно вздохнул. И отчего-то почувствовал некоторое облегчение: боль ушла, голоса и вовсе не было слышно. Видимо, безумие можно унять только таким неэтичным способом, но как будто... единовременно с тем убивая что-то в себе... Каково же приходится другим, достигшим его стадии заболевания!? И что им случается творить в своём подсознании, дабы разбить эти оковы!?

Старательно не задумываясь о произошедшем, Максим быстрым шагом устремился прочь из помещения. Ему нужно восстановиться и лишь потом основательно обдумать этот очередной кошмар, сделать правильные выводы, и найти выход из лабиринта умопомешательства. Отринуть эмоции, отринуть эмоции, отринуть эмоции… Хруст нежных детских позвонков — то немногое, что продолжало звучать где-то далеко-далеко в его сознании.

А внезапно появившаяся позади него девочка незримо прошла за ним через зал к паре потёртых кресел с обивкой из искусственной замши, которые стояли по обеим сторонам низкого квадратного столика из чёрного пластмасса. Уютно разместившись на одном из слишком больших для неё кресел и буквально утонув в нём, она пытливым взглядом провожала ссутулившегося Максима, пока гермодверь не захлопнулась за ним, а затем безмолвно прошептала в пустоту.

«Мы будем… поверь, мы действительно будем как Боги».

В тот миг из-за двери донёсся всхлип и полный ужаса стон. Услышал-таки — иначе и не могло быть, ведь это его собственный «голос».

С улыбкой полной торжества девочка перестала быть.

— Головокружение может стать проблемой, — прогудел сквозь маску один из врачей, запакованный в герметичный костюм, осматривая Марию. — Но, в целом, ваше состояние будет стабильным, и вы останетесь дееспособной на время действия препаратов.

Мария рассеяно кивнула и посмотрела потухшим взором в сторону Саши, разговаривавшей с кем-то за ближайшей консолью. Затем перевела взгляд на врача и тихо спросила.

— Мои дети, я хотела бы увидеться с ними…

Врач покачал головой, но в его глазах, видневшихся за прозрачной герметичной маской, читалось понимание.

— Они в порядке. Находятся в соседнем отсеке. Но уясните важное, мы до сих пор не установили со стопроцентной достоверностью факт отсутствия влияния этого… «вируса», если так можно выразиться, на детей и подростков. И даже если бы для них присутствие рядом с вами было абсолютно безопасным, мы бы всё равно исключили любой прямой контакт — поймите, они переносят это в себе и могут заразить таким образом других людей. Прошу прощения.

Врач указал на одну из свободных консолей.

— Вы можете связаться с ними в любое удобное время и тем самым оказать друг другу моральную поддержку. Это всё, что сейчас я могу вам предложить, миссис Патэл.

— Спасибо, — без каких-либо эмоций произнесла Мария.

Врач проследовал к следующему пациенту. Их было не так много: восемьдесят здесь на «Осирисе» и почти две сотни на «Изиде», плывущей в сорока тысячах километрах... Вверх? Вниз? Не ясно. В космосе всё относительно. Всем присутствующим требовалась поддержка не только медицинского характера — и далеко не факт, что есть хоть какой-то толк от химии, которой по уши пичкали людей.

Мария приблизилась к свободной консоли, включила её и невольно прислушалась к голосу Саши.

— …и их дети — тоже, Анна. А вот На'ви теперь хорошо понимают эту опасность, буквально чувствуют её. Потому-то они рассредоточились, племена и даже некоторые семьи избрали одиночество и такими темпами постепенно их общество, скреплённое единением мыслей и чувств, рассыплется в прах. Мы в любом случае несём ответственность: тоже понимаем опасность, изучаем её и способны нащупать Верный Путь. Нам стоит снова войти в контакт с Салли и договориться о послаблениях с его стороны. Снарядим добровольцев, дадим отличную экипировку, которую используют астронавты, пусть они расширят область исследований. У нас очень узкая выборка проб, мало данных, чтобы…

— Ты права, моя милая, — раздался голос Анны. — Как жестоко окажется, если мудрость На'ви не переживёт наше нетленное невежество. Я распоряжусь и всё необходимое подготовят, останется лишь найти людей, готовых рискнуть ради нашего общего будущего. А тебе я даю добро — свяжись с Джейком Салли и объясни ситуацию. Раз меня или Сион он слушать не желает, подключи своего брата, вместе у вас будет большего шансов повлиять на ситуацию.

Мария в некоторой степени — ничтожной по сравнению с её другими тягостными чувствами — была рада такому развитию событий — люди, как ей хотелось верить, с Земли не принесли беды на Пандору. И теперь всеми силами пытались решить проблему, не доводя её до печального финала. Но сердце щемило от мысли, что, если ничего не выйдет, её с Максимом дети смогут вновь увидеть своих родителей только на фотографиях. И что ещё страшнее — так будет со всеми, кто вступал на Пандору.

На экране консоли вспыхнуло изображение.

Мария ахнула, неосознанно проведя пальцами по экрану.

— Макс? Да на тебе лица нет… Что случилось!?

Её муж кисло пожал плечами. Вид у него был и вправду ужасный, словно из её крепкого супруга выпили все силы и состарили эдак лет на десять.

— Те же слова могу обратить и к тебе, дорогая…

— Макс, послушай, тебе нельзя больше оставаться там! Я попрошу выслать шаттл…

— Как дети? — проигнорировал её слова Максим. — Дети в порядке?

— Ты вообще меня слушаешь? С детьми я скоро свяжусь, но они точно держатся молодцом, в отличие от тебя или меня.

— Отлично. А Саша как? Знаешь, я сейчас вздремну немного, а ты, пожалуйста, не улетай не попрощавшись, хорошо?

— Не улетать? Максим, я не понимаю!

Мигнули лампы освещения, на короткое мгновение погрузив просторный отсек в полутьму. Несмотря на это, консоли продолжали работать, изображения на экранах покрылись рябью помех, у некоторых оборвалась видеосвязь.

Боковым зрением Мария уловила мельтешение, а затем глухой вскрик.

Саша неожиданно прыгнула со своего места и бегом устремилась к дальнему концу отсека, где располагался входной шлюз, о чём-то крича в коммуникатор и барабаня кулаком в гермодверь, ведущую в карантинный шлюз. Люди сильно взволновались, кто-то жутко запаниковал. Глава инженерного отдела Небесных Врат появилась из своей каюты, ей через плечо встревоженно выглядывали несколько знакомых лиц. Завидев Сашу, она поспешила к ней с неким важным вопросом, но та в нетипичной для неё грубой форме попросила не мешать.

— Ч-что случилось? — спросила Мария у ближайших к ней людей.

— Та женщина, м-м-м, Анна, с которой болтала Саша, вдруг забилась в судорогах и исчезла из поля зрения камер, — ответил ей кто-то неспокойно. — Похоже что-то очень серьёзное… Да ещё этот перебой со светом.

— А Саша?

— Всё хорошо, мы будем рядом.

— Мари? — глава инженерного отдела, которую звали Софией, внезапно оказалась рядом с ней. — Ох, ты сейчас говорила с Максом?

— Я… да…, — Мария взглянула на потухший дисплей — отключился. — Что? Твою мать! — от злости Мария пнула стол, очень больно ударившись лодыжкой. — Прошу прощения, — пробормотала она, увидев множество удивлённых лиц, обращённых в её сторону. — Софи, ты что-то хотела?

— Послушай, — женщина оглянулась на едва не плачущую Сашу, — после одобрения запроса, нам буквально вот пару минут назад установили открытый канал с Землёй с помощью АМС — это было действительно волшебно, в прямом эфире увидеть лица своих родных, но затем погас свет и связь вдруг оборвалась. Я что хочу спросить, в Небесные Врата доставляли такое же устройство? Макс в курсе?

— Но ты же глава…

— Была, да и формально лишь, — махнула рукой София. — И занималась я тогда совсем другим. Мне бы хотелось знать, могли бы мы воспользоваться удалённым вызовом через АМС в Небесных Вратах, если он там есть? А то чует моё сердце — так запросто нам уже не одобрят новый запрос.

С тревогой произнесла она эти слова, поглядывая на Сашу, съёжившуюся у двери. Ричард и врачи уже были рядом, что-то спрашивали, ободряли.

Софи покачала головой и продолжила.

— Просто наши ребята сейчас очень взволнованны произошедшим — вообще всем сразу. Элементарно оглянись! Странные вещи говорят люди, порой ведут себя не очень адекватно. Очевидно, что всем страшно, и это тёмное чувство пожирает людей изнутри. А тем, у кого остались родственники на Земле, могла бы сильно помочь эта взаимная поддержка, пусть и на расстоянии многих световых лет.

— Я узнаю, — кивнула ей Мария и, когда Софи покинула её, запустила ладони в волосы и крепко зажмурилась на несколько мгновений, после чего распахнула глаза, уставившись в пустой экран консоли, слабо шевеля губами. — Что же происходит с нами…?

Саше, видимо, сообщили хорошие новости. И ситуация в какой-то мере разрешилась. Она поблагодарила всех, как смогла, и, заплаканная, вернулась в свою каюту под присмотром Ричарда.

Чувствуя некоторое облегчение от этого, Мария, собравшись с духом, попыталась вновь установить связь с Небесными Вратами.

«Поймите, они переносят это в себе».

Всхлипнула.

Почему? Почему она проигнорировала эти слова? Почему практически выкинула детей из головы!? Марти, Рада!

Оборвав сигнал с Небесными Вратами, она судорожно попыталась установить контакт с соседним отсеком «Осириса».

Равнина погружалась в сумерки; только её западный край ещё освещали красноватые лучи догорающего солнца. Эбор летел на высоких ветрах, и воздух вокруг него дышал прохладой. Лагерь он покинул два дня назад. Икран, ощутив мысли наездника, издал протяжный скрип — не сдаётся, терпит боль проклятия демонов и изнеможение долгого полёта. Всё это время равнина под ними оставалась пустой и безжизненной. Даже равнинные кочевники куда-то исчезли.

Ночью же чувства Эбора, в противовес способностям его соратников, притуплялись, зато темнота облегчала распознавание силуэтов на этих просторах. Чем ближе к югу, тем пристальнее делался его взгляд. Не только он один нёс дозор; другие охотники, ютящиеся ближе к долине Лунного Света, и не лишившиеся своих крылатых братьев, постоянно облетали равнину и доносили через рации небесных обо всём, что видели. Ещё немного, и Эбору обязательно встретится кто-то из сородичей — они координировали своё расположение относительно друг друга, да и налетав здесь немалое количество времени, уверенно чувствовали местность, проносившуюся под пузами их икранов. Будет нелишним расспросить братьев и сестёр насчёт происходящего, пообщаться вживую. Отдохнуть. Оказать взаимную психологическую помощь, как выражался друг племени Максим.

Оло'эйктан не из тех, кто станет волноваться по пустякам. Но уж если он предостерёг всех, значит, на юге случилось что-то значительное. Эбору и всем воздушным охотникам было необходимо засекать скопления взбесившихся зверей, переставших слышать голос Эйва. И передавать их месторасположение и направление движения, дабы охотники на земле подготовили специальные приспособы для отпугивания их от хоженых троп На'ви. Вождь так же проинструктировал всех разведчиков собирать всю возможную информацию о распространении проклятия среди На'ви в дальних поселениях и краях, особенно, если где-то связь через устройства небесных была невозможна или, если с той стороны уже не могли говорить о том, насколько плохая у них ситуация, или… некому было это сделать.

Эбор стиснул ладони, подавляя в себе гнев. Икран повернул голову и с пониманием взглянул на своего наездника.

— Спокойнее, подруга, спокойнее, — Эбор нежно погладил икрана по шее, — мы разделяем боль — свою и нашего Народа — на двоих.

Икран, чувствуя подавляемую тревогу Эбора, подрагивает крыльями, пытается подбодрить наездника: совершает серию плавных, утончённых полуразворотов, словно танцуя, гарцуя на выездке.

Это проклятие было подобно шторму. С болью и ненавистью, кто-то, поддавшись тьме, с апатией и полным безразличием — смотрели На'ви на бедствие, захлестнувшее их когда-то землю, отныне принадлежащую безумию. Мириться невозможно, но и противопоставить нечего. Осталось делать то, что велит душа и, если надо погибнуть, то сделать это, но так, чтобы твои близкие не страдали — оттянуть своей гибелью тот миг, когда трагедия Великой Скорби настигнет родных. Это всё, что оставалось.

В небесных водах блеснули две звезды: подвижные, мигающие равными интервалами. Глаза небесных наверху. А разведчики На'ви нужны там, куда глаза небесных не могу проникнуть всецело. Ужасная связь с противным сердцу племенем. Но если это успокоит боль Народа — так тому и быть.

Икран издал протяжный крик. Волна предостережения вклинилась в разум Эбора, и он увидел нечто. Горизонт зашевелился. Шкура из земель и лесов на горизонте вздыбилась волнами, как живая. Ирреальное зрелище, небывалое, угнетающее. Волна обезумивших зверей, сметая всё на своём пути, устремилась в долину Лунного Света.

Всё, что мог сделать Эбор в этот миг — переключить едва гнущимися от шока пальцами канал связи, и истошно закричать в рацию.

— ОНИ ИДУТ К ВАМ!

Их ярость не знала предела, но выплеснуть её с гневом было невозможно. Это не в их природе. Теперь же они только отводили душу, сладкими песнями сманивая их боль. Племя сплотилось вокруг их общего достояния, их сосредоточения чаяний и молитв. Алтарь, на котором распустилась белоснежными прутьями древняя ива, как и всегда пылал тёплым светом.

Юноша и девушка пели, голоса молодых ребят были немного хрипловаты, но пели они абсолютно чисто. Нейтири замерла. Это была «Память звёздного Цветка». Когда-то Саванин научила её петь эту песню, и они её обожали. Она вмещала в себя одновременно древнюю бесхитростную изысканность Первых Песен и новорождённую невинность первой любви — к миру вокруг — ключевой идее жизни Народа. Являясь ниточкой общей памяти всех На'ви, протянувшейся через тысячи поколений, именно эта песня, одна из многих, подробнее всего рассказывала о том, как На'ви впервые обрели связь с Миром — Эйвой — и всеми живыми существами, обитавшими в это мире, и являвшимися равным проявлением Эйва, как и она сама является собой. Да, эта песня известна всем На'ви.

Лёгкая и простая по стилю, с зари времён неизменная в ритме, полная устаревших понятий, которые даже глубокие старики, отождествляющие собой мудрость, постигают скорее интуитивно, эта песня-легенда трогала сердца На'ви, вселяя в них то немногое, что осталось от несбыточной надежды на доброе будущее.

Нейтири стала подпевать им, они запели вместе. Песня не годилась для стройного ряда многих голосов, лишь для нескольких. На глазах у соплеменников выступили слёзы. И Нейтири плакала и пела, и слёзы опадали в её ладони, тянущиеся к древней иве. Она понимала, что каждому суждено потерять близкого, что скоро, возможно, исчезнет всё дорогое, — с этим невозможно было смириться. Но пусть эта песня уймёт эти мысли…

Песнь иссякла. Опустилась глубокая тишина.

Нейтири ощутила… дежавю — Норман объяснил ей многое из того, чему в родном языке На'ви не было эквивалента. Да, как и в тот тяжёлый период их жизни, На'ви собрались здесь у Древа Души. Воспевали пресуществление жизни в каждом из её обличий, потеряв надежду и волю к сопротивлению игу небесных, молили о защите. И затем чудо свершилось — явился ОН, и Великий Дракон нёс его на своих крыльях. Торук Макто, ободряюще улыбнувшись, взял её за руку и сказал Народу, что ещё ничто не потеряно. И они последовали за ним, испытав прилив сил, ощущая за спиной могучую тень Торука. Они верили, что не будет больше смерти.

Максим же после исхода небесных был предельно откровенен, растолковывая ей её же ощущения и сумбурные мысли — он говорил о безграничной наивности Народа, ещё никогда не сталкивавшегося с бедствием страшнее — с человеком. Он предостерегал всех опасаться двойственной натуры людей. И теперь своими помыслами или чужой волей, поселившейся в их головах, они вновь проявили эту наивность, все вместе, даже сам Максим. Все скудоумно бросились в бездну. В зеркальном отражении повторяя события прошлых лет. И так раз за разом с первой встречи человека и На'ви. Доколе!?

И в этот миг Нейтири невольно оглянулась, как-то по-детски ожидая, что чудо осуществится вновь, что Великий Дракон снизойдёт до них в этот миг и одолжит На'ви свои силы, позволив одолеть непреодолимую стихию Великой Скорби.

Конечно, никто не спустился с небес. Такое бывает только в детских сказках…

Ночь пришла в Колодец Душ.

Переливы леса отражаются в глазах, ветер стих, обманчивый покой мироздания вокруг. И вновь древо. То, которое ведает. Древо Души. Одинокая фигура застыла перед ним — Нейтири. Она задумчиво смотрит на физическое воплощение Богини, не решается подойти. Вполоборота она оглядывается за спину… Джейка нет рядом, танец безумия в их родном мире многое требует от вождя Оматикайя. Сейчас он бы смог поддержать её своим присутствием, тёплыми объятиями, молчаливым ободрением. Но ей требовались ответы, если родная матушка говорить не желала. Наконец, она решается.

Цахейлу. Обоюдная связь. Когда ты всматриваешься в Богиню, она всматривается в тебя. И Она всегда с Народом. Всегда вокруг них и внутри них.

Волна чувств захлестнула Нейтири. Она услышала пение ночных птиц и тихое дыхание Джейка, спавшего с ней рядом. Она узрела, как её Сэм успешно пришёл Охоту Грёз и отыскал свою Тень. Как юный Ло'ак подстерёг тапира, отколовшегося от стада, и, резво взгромоздившись на издававшее громкие вопли животное, катался на нём по холму, безудержно хохоча. Она вспомнила ту радость, которая охватила их с мужем оттого, что их малышка Тэя впервые заговорила. Это были чувства безграничной сопричастности и немыслимой глубины. Волнующая нежность расплескалась от разума к сердцу и дальше к самому лону. Набат голосов усилился. Нейтири «узрела» череду многих образов — некоторые древнее её прадедов. Жизнь предков. История вселенского счастья. Прекрасные дни…

А затем пришла боль. «Картины гибели» чередовались одна за другой. Тысячи тысяч жизней складывались в костёр рухнувшего бытия. Вклинивались в эту череду смерти в особенности самые близкие — сестра, отец…; и после того вспышкой молнии расколол череп образ — жуткая и бессмысленная гибель целого мира в океане распустившихся цветов, таких чужих, таких неправильных, будто мертворождённых! Это были цветы зла…

Великую Мать охватила печаль и тоска. Её дыхание ветром пронеслось сквозь ветви деревьев: зашелестели листья, свечение леса ослабло, будто от хандры.

Страшный рывок заставил женщину вздрогнуть всем телом. Боль сменилась пустотой, одинокой и холодной, пустота вслед за тем обрядилась непроглядной тьмой, такой густой, словно камень, и всё лишь за тем, чтобы обрести свою истинную форму, справедливую обличьем только для той души, к которой она была обращена.

В горле Нейтири пересохло. Тотемный зверь клана Анурай, будто высеченный из тьмы, взирал на неё со всем вниманием. Тем самым вниманием, которое может проявить лишь хищник к добыче. Зверь бы Тенью Нейтири, некогда найденной ею в лабиринтах Охоты Грёз.

Палулукан.

Их диалог — метафора, в которую вплелись голос просителя и его складывающиеся в голове образы, не более того. Сказка во сне и наяву.

— Что же нас ждёт? — Нейтири не могла говорить, то были её мысли.

«Эта жертва уже принята. Всё это в прошлом», — и слышать она не могла эти слова, то были отголоски ощущений, послеобразы.

— Но что же тогда? Что!?

Ответом было молчание.

Нейтири, стоявшая на подножии алтаря, с трудом держалась на ногах. Чёрные птицы кружились у неё над головой, а может, то была просто галлюцинация. Она уже отчётливо понимала, что означают те безумные образы. Они заставляли её страдать и говорить вещи, которые она никогда бы не смогла сказать посланцу Великой Матери или даже ей самой. Это было всё равно что отречься от своей сущности — перестать быть На'ви. И она всё равно сказала это.

— Они безумцы. Чудовища. Ты и сам чудовище, будь ты проклят, — прошептала мыслями Нейтири.

«Правильным выбором для Детей было стать взрослыми и принести в жертву себя вместо других Детей. Такова необратимость этой истории».

Земля закачалась у неё под ногами, и Нейтири рухнула на корни и камни, что жгли её щёку. Земля и небо перестали вращаться. Подождав немного, Нейтири неуверенно встала, стёрла кровь со щеки и медленно побрела к лежавшему внизу, в малой долине, ручью.

Там, словно в купели, погрузив тело в холодные журчащие воды, пылающие биолюминесцентным светом подводной растительности, она сидела молча много времени, уверенная, что, если попытается произнести хоть слово, тут же разрыдается. Но, собравшись с силами, она сказала наконец:

— А ты как всегда была рядом…

Мо'ат возникла поблизости. Бесшумно и молча.

— Мама… Я не могу это вынести! — воскликнула Нейтири. — Мне ещё никогда не было так страшно! К чему это неотвратимое испытание веры нашего Народа!? Почему Эйва не отвечает нам, прикрываясь Тенями!? За что…

Брызги оросили землю, Нейтири, выбравшись из ручья, приближалась к Мо'ат. Всё ближе и ближе. Очень угрожающе. Пока не рухнула на колени и не обняла мать, уткнувшись лицом своим в её живот. Старческие руки нежно покоились на влажных волосах Нейтири.

— У тебя своя голова на плечах, — тихо произнесла Мо'ат. — В том и суть. Никто за нас больше не будет решать. Но баланс обязан сохраниться, поэтому нам доверили самим управлять своим будущим. Пусть сейчас боль Матери — наша в равной степени, но Она не хочет, чтобы мы страдали за неё и борется оттого так неистово и порой отчуждённо по отношению к Детям своим. К несчастью, все её чаяния теперь разбились на осколки — голоса тех других умолкли навеки. Отныне Она такая сиротливая и хрупкая в своём одиночестве.

— И ты это знала, — сквозь слёзы проговорила Нейтири. — Ты всё это видела ЕЁ «глазами»!

— И как Великая Мать, я ничего бы не смогла сделать. Ни словами, ни делом. Мы были бессильны перед стихией, начавшей свой разрушительный путь многие годы назад.

— Молю, расскажи небесным! — вцепилась в Мо'ат Нейтири. — Останови безумие!

— Они и так всё знают, моя дорогая дочь…, просто отказываются поверить в это. Нам остаётся лишь принять последствия вместе с ними.

Нейтири замотала головой, всё глубже погружаясь в отчаяние.

— Как и в тот раз… Я помню, как Саванин сожгла машины людей, а после…, — стиснув зубы, Нейтири с нездоровым усилием выдавила из себя следующе слова, — умирая на моих руках, вымолвила такой важный, но не достигший меня посул: «Капля так и не узнает, что из-за неё началось наводнение…»

Глаза Мо'ат с горестью и бисеринками слёз на ресницах вклинились в чернильную пустоту над головой, которую разрывали мириады звёзд.

А в деревне, в общей спальне, пошевелилась во сне Тэя. Тёплый и родной голос, как мамин, наравне с голосами родных и близких, братьев и сестёр, слышимых отныне всегда, поведал ей многое о Новом Рассвете. И она знала, что тот был близок.

Улыбаясь в полудрёме, Тэя прошептала тихо-тихо, с каждым полупроизнесённым слогом, погружаясь обратно в чистые детские сновидения.

— Мы и вправ…у буд…м как… Боги…


	37. Chapter 37

Глава 37

Сильные и настойчивые схватки внутри головы вырвали его из забытья. Сквозь несуществующую лихорадку Сэм почувствовал, как стучит кровь в кончиках его пальцев. Протянул руку вперёд, а потом заставил себя сосчитать все пальцы, от одного до другого. Судороги унялись, и он откинулся на спину. Проклятие демонов съедало многих охотников и их зверей. И он, сын прославленного Оло'эйктана, не исключение. Сознательное сопротивление помогало, как и цахейлу с мучающимся зверем помогала тому. Эта взаимная поддержка позволяла оттянуть новые приступы безумия, но с каждым разом на всё меньший срок.

Когда Сэм проснулся, утомлённый после ночного дозора, в голове слегка прояснилось, но ощущал он только боль: превратился в глаза, уши, нос и рот. Наблюдал, слушал, обонял и пробовал на вкус воздух, который пропитался болью мира. Он проверил средства связи и оружие небесных, холодившее ладонь — последнее было не его блажью, так настоял отец, вооруживший всех охотников, действовавших на земле и в воздухе. Не время, сказал он, думать о страданиях зверей, мы обязаны обезопасить себя и своих близких, пока не будет найден достойный ответ проклятию.

Не многие были согласны со словами вождя, но Сэм знал о хищниках, водящихся на равнинах и лесах у долины Лунного Света. Да, в конце концов, матёрые охотники На'ви могли справиться со многими из них и без помощи оружия небесных, но голос внутри, шептал им: «Вы — не созданы для сражения с истинным злом». И в том была правда.

Сэм вынул из поясной сумки деревянную резную фигурку небесного охотника и его крылатого соратника, вручённую ему отцом. Изящная работа, сделанная руками Нормана. Это напоминание о том, что когда-нибудь и он сможет летать в небесах, соревнуясь с тенью икрана, скользящей по кронам деревьев. Когда-нибудь…

Отец молча принял решение сына быть на передовой, хотя и чувствовалось в нём нежелание отпускать родную сердцу душу в адское пекло, как и других молодых охотников; в своё время он поведал Сэму многое о том, что пережил в мире небесных и не желал, чтобы его сын прошёл через что-то подобное. Но какой из него вождь, коли он оберегает своих детей, а чужих отправляет на смерть? Нельзя спасать себя, подвергая опасности других. Нет, Сэм не позволил бы такому позору пасть на его семью. Он сам так решил — бороться за свой мир. Как и его отец когда-то решился биться за мир, который не был тому родным.

Сквозь рощи и поляны в пыльной низине на основательном отдалении, отделяемом громким окриком, сновали группы охотников, пряча в траве опасные орудия убийства небесных, могущих, как и сильно навредить обезумившим зверям, так и отпугнуть их. И было там что-то ещё — страшнее многого — в чёрных цилиндрах, с ядовито-жёлтыми полосами...

Агрессивных насекомых, которых проклятие неведомым образом почти не коснулось, держали на расстоянии растирками из листьев, имитирующих запах грозного Ленай'а, специальными «живыми» ловушками и едкими кострами, в которых курились особые травы и экстракты ядовитых растений, не опасных для взрослых На'ви.

Если пёстрые волны из плотоядных и травоядных никуда не будут сворачивать, если станут держаться подальше от гор, оставаться на открытой местности, то их могут заметить патрули, перемещающиеся над равниной и вовремя среагировать. Все эти планы, конечно, не очень, но не дать себе ни единого шанса было бы немыслимо. За долиной Лунного Света располагались многие обжитые места, многочисленные деревни и кланы. Нельзя допустить прорыва зверей к ним. В обычной ситуации особых неприятностей они бы не доставили. Но то, что происходит выходит за рамки обыденности. Звери перестали слышать голос Эйва.

— И о нас они забыли в гневе своём, — с горечью прошептал Сэм.

У подножия небольшой скалы появились три фигуры и двинулись к Сэму. Ло'ак, Атаму и Норман.

— Ты отдохнул, Сэм? — поинтересовался Ло'ак, сняв со спины лук из тёмного дерева — подарок небесных, как и, видимо, это безумие вокруг.

— Да. Готов помочь вам, чем смогу.

— Как и многие, мы все желаем, чтобы этот кошмар закончился, — покачала головой Атаму. — Но…, — он оборвал себя, перекривился и с сомнением посмотрел на автомат, который сжимал в руках.

Небесные некогда в знак якобы добрососедских отношений безуспешно пытались вручить Народу своё оружие, уродующее истинную ценность жизни. Впрочем, На'ви считали недопустимым охотиться с оружием небесных… Это было неуважением к духу животных и к цели существования Народа. Они не хотели изменяться… пока на плечи На'ви не легло бремя Великой Скорби и тогда им пришлось учиться. Многие овладели искусством убивать с помощью оружия «демонов», но лишь для того, чтобы в будущем дать бой новоприбывшим небесным. И кто же мог знать, что приобретённые На'ви умения и навыки найдут применение в самой омерзительной ситуации — войне со своим собственным миром.

— Желание имеет свои пределы, сын, — задумчиво произнёс Норман, глядя, как заканчивают нужные приготовления охотники. — Никто не хочет того, что вполне вероятно может произойти здесь. Но если мы позволим этому неконтролируемому потоку зверей пройти через долину к обжитым землям…

Сэм тяжело вздохнул. Никто и не ожидал, что каждый сможет в одиночку остановить безумие и спасти Народ. Здесь собрались выходцы многих кланов: частью старые мудрёные жизнью охотники, частью — молодые, но пылкие сердцем воины, готовые встать на пути беснующейся орды зверей. Точнее, все те, кто не поддался умопомешательству из-за проклятия. Небесных здесь не было. Только их оружие в своём ужасающем разнообразии, доставленное из многочисленных схронов отца — подарок прошлой войны. И дело было не только в запрете Торук Макто… Трусость небесных стала притчей в языцех среди На'ви, тем не менее, Сэм даже открыто признался себе, что не питает к людям неба каких-то особенных чувств, но был готов искать примирения, если это избавит от боли родных и близких, несмотря на резкую и негативную реакцию отца в вопросе более плотной кооперации с небесными. В людях неба Сэму многое не нравилось, но те, кто прибыл сюда, не походили на прячущихся в стальных чудовищах убийц, которыми их описывали старшие, потерявшие семьи в бессмысленной бойне прошлых лет. И это дало Сэму ещё одну причину выжить. Он хотел снова встретиться с этими новыми небесными. Хотел знать, не приходили ли им в голову созвучные мысли — о мире, в котором нет места мукам. Понять их хотел он и, если они смогут жить в согласии, простить. Попытаться хотя бы. Ведь мир не является чем-то постоянным и неизменным. Так стоит ли сеять хаос, ради поддержания его неутихающего пламени? Пора остановиться и отыскать новый путь… И вместе разорвать эти оковы предательства и неизменно следовавшего за ним яростного гнева. Но, если люди и вправду были причиной неведомого кошмара, обрушившегося на мир На'ви, то… Сэм крепко сжал цевьё своего автомата. Тогда… тогда он…

«О, Эйва! Неужели это всё, что нам дано!?», — мысленно воскликнул Сэм.

Солнце опускалось всё ниже, лучи отражались, словно плавясь, от кварцевых вен в валунах и скальных обнажений, которые часто попадались в этих местах. Подошедший к концу день был жарким настолько, насколько грядущая ночь будет холодной.

Кони с охотниками на своих спинах по-прежнему неторопливо скакали неподалёку от мест их дозора. На'ви готовили пищу, сменяли друг друга на постах и отдыхали, попутно проверяя снаряжение и оружие.

Так миновало немало времени.

А затем всё пришло в движение, как только рации всех охотников заскрипели, и услышали они шипящий сквозь помехи возглас:

— ОНИ ИДУТ К ВАМ!

Последовавшая сцена была лишена даже намёка на драматичность, и именно странная обыденность, а не собственное ухудшающееся состояние заставила Сэма прийти к выводу, что в их расчёты вкралась погрешность и нападение будет воистину страшным.

Их было много, каждый размером и весом почти со взрослого. Талиоанги: низкие, шестиногие и мускулистые, с малыми чуть изогнутыми рогами оранжеватого цвета, выступавшими из их черепов. По большей части молодые самки. Они бесцельно бежали рядом друг с другом, неровным строем, гонимые неведомой стихией. Морды у них не выражали ровным счётом ничего. Мощные спинные гребни с алыми отметинами на оранжево-синем фоне вздрагивали от каждой поступи. Земля гулко дрожала. Мелкие травоядные — йерики и тапиры — закишели вокруг крупных зверей, испуганно или, скорее, без какой-либо чёткой осмысленности снуя кто-куда, поднимая лапками в воздух лесную подстилку. Но, так или иначе, двигались они все лишь в одном направлении — прямо к На'ви, вернее, дальше вдоль долины Лунного Света.

— Скачка кажется лёгкой по необъятной равнине, но она — дело мужества и отваги для того, кто без устали странствует верхом на могучем коне, верхом на могучем коне...

Это нервно и сипло запел охотник неподалёку от Сэма, лишь силой воли удерживающий своего загарцевавшего от паники коня.

Затрещали молодые тонкие деревья, животный рёв сотен глоток затопил округу. А потом...

Заиграло отблесками пламя. Ещё сильнее содрогнулась земля. Зашелестело, засвистело в ветвях и траве. И пришёл грохот. Ужасающей силы удары выпотрошили почву огненными цветами. Ещё и снова, а затем вновь — везде и всюду. Камни и листва посыпались с неба. И не было этому конца...

Животные держали ритм бега с большей лёгкостью, чем по своей природе могли задавать его. Это было необычно и ужасно, ведь не останавливала их та огненная буря, выросшая на их пути. Взрывы разметали первые волны живых существ, больных и страдающих, невинных и незаслуживающих такой участи. А за ними последовали другие, погрузившиеся в бутоны пламени, вспыхивающие под их лапами. Одним за другим взлетали они на воздух в оглушительных взрывах. Вырвавшиеся при подрыве клокочущее пламя и ударные волны выводили из строя и уничтожали целиком бегущих тесными рядами зверей.

— Молю, мои братья и сёстры, простите меня…, простите…, простите…, — шептал Сэм, как и многие охотники, открыв беспорядочную стрельбу по выжившим травоядным, неистово набросившимся на На'ви.

Его руки ощутимо тряслись, пальцы, как и в начале дня, одеревенели. От обилия крови и скрежещущих звуков, издаваемых гибнущими животными, сводило нутро. Падали один за одним и охотники, растоптанные и растерзанные. Голос разума и здравого смысла слились воедино и твердили, что «это», наверное, нельзя считать сражением — лишь бессмысленной бойней.

Невообразимое зрелище: йерик клацнул плоскими зубами у лица Сэма, испустив последний вздох, напоровшись телом на яркую вспышку из автомата Нормана.

Что заставляло некогда по большей части мирных существ проявлять такую кровожадность!? Может быть, это то же самое, что заставляло сейчас На'ви убивать их?

На'ви возносили своими криками к небу скорбные вопли, теряя присутствие духа. Как будто, в какой-то кратчайший миг все бессчётные поколения живых существ, неразрывно связанные с этой землёй своей жизнью, были стёрты с её лица. И словно самих предков, никогда и не было — ни тех, чья память бережно хранилась, ни тех, кого зарыли. Будто их обречённо забыли. Сумасшествие! Ни это ли испытание для веры На'ви? Недра земные будут отныне хранить тайны, которых никому лучше не знать и не помнить.

— Внимательнее, Сэм! — прокричал Норман, вырывая его из полубессознательного состояния.

За его спиной Ло'ак посылал в толпу обезумивших существ одну стрелу за другой. Из его глаз ручьями лились слёзы. Атаму внезапно прокричал «Ленай'а!» и рухнул на землю. В тот же миг над ним вжикнула красная полоска и кляксой распласталась по скале, чтобы затем лениво и несколько бездумно, подрагивая от последствий удара о камень, рвануть обратно. Норман тут же срезал её очередью. Остроконечный, снабжённый хитиновыми крыльями дротик разлетелся на рдяные ошмётки.

«Где носитель!?», — лихорадочно заметался взгляд Нормана.

Существа среди листвы уже поднимались на дыбы, их мускулистые шеи прогибались назад в боевую позицию, их тонкие острые головы нацелились на воинов… Ло'ак и четверо других охотников среагировали моментально — извернувшись, они отправили множество стрел в заросли папоротников. Тёмно-алое, гладкое кожей, мощное и гибкое тело самого жуткого хищника этой долины обмякло, как и его «побратимы» рядом. Автоматные огни остальных воинов добили жужжащие смертоносные «колибри», отделившиеся от мёртвых родительских тел.

Усыпанная трупами животных земля заставила ещё живых зверей сбавить скорость. Они, словно устав, втаптывая копытами и лапами тела своих сородичей, монолитной стеной приближались к На'ви, не сводя с них глаз. Где-то с полминуты картина оставалась неизменной, и Сэм с трудом подавил в себе желание обратиться к ним, словно к собранию; взмолиться и попросить их остановиться.

А потом небольшой молотоглав — один из немногих, затесавшихся в волне чудовищ, — с раскалывающим черепа рёвом боли чуть оторвался от земли и тут же рухнул, как подкошенный, впечатанный в почву мощной, сплетённой из железных мышц лапой. Пахнуло влажным воздухом, наполнившимся кровью, опадающей из пасти существа, без затруднений расправившегося с могучим травоядным. В сердца На'ви ворвался холод и отравляющий душу страх. «Бежать!» — подсказывал всем им инстинкт, но их ноги стали точно ватные. Впрочем, Сэм всё равно отшатывается, когда хищник смотрит на него своим пронзительным взглядом. В разуме чудовища, которого сломала внутренняя боль, осталось лишь одно желание — убивать. За спиной этого крупного священного зверя выросли «крылья» — ещё две особи выступили вперёд и стремительно разорвали нескольких быков, которые не проявили и капли сопротивления. Сэм часто наблюдал за чем-то подобным: какое-нибудь крупное травоядное, загнанное до изнеможения хищниками, сдавалось и позволяло себя сожрать, ещё не упав. Но здесь и сейчас это выходило за рамки осмысленного опыта, в особенности того, как «волки и овцы», о которых он слышал из рассказов небесных, держались меж собой. Покончив с быками, хищники, даже не пытаясь подстраиваться под логику естественного мира, сцепились меж собой, нанося друг другу безобразные раны.

Норман, вглядываясь во всех этих зверей, понял: в них крылось то же самое противоречие, что и в его собственном виде. Именно, их видовая организация, подточенная «вирусом», стала отныне такой же слабой. Они плохо держались вместе, и это несмотря на то, что и до заражения были друг с другом не в ладах. Даже напади они все разом, они всё равно оставались меньше, чем суммой отдельных частей.

«Прямо как люди», — закончил Норм свою мысль, вонзив пальцы в жилет разгрузки и вытащив из кармашка потёртый композитный цилиндр детонатора — то самое устройство, которое когда-то в прошлой жизни должно было пустить по ветру тысячи На'ви, осаждавших Адские Врата.

Но, видимо, не хватало На'ви печали — новые хищные выплетенные из самой тьмы тела возникали из глубины молодого леса и их было до обидного много. И прибывали другие, малые телом, но не количеством! Подыгрывая этим крупным плотоядным своим смехом, похожим на аналогичный у земных гиен, заклубились в лесу неисчислимые стаи нантангов. Этого всего просто не могло быть!

Пока зверьё держалось в отдалении, Норман подал всем знак карабкаться по редкой и слабой в своей крепости гряде валунов позади него, ища укрытие, и сам уже присел, готовый к прыжку назад.

И когда гигантские плотоядные «кошки» Пандоры всех размеров и форм почувствовали первые неясные ощущения удивления и ярости, пробившиеся к ним сквозь туман скверны в их головах — первые осмысленные чувства, донесённые им приближающимся эхом террора из будущего — что-то сознательное заворочалось внутри них. Но вместо того, чтобы бежать от гибели, они ринулись вперёд! Все звери разом.

Все расчёты пошли не так, подумал Норман с раздражением, вообще; атака произошла раньше, чем ожидалось, схватка оказалась хуже, чем он представлял, и если сейчас не подняться, не прижаться к земле за скалами, не найти укрытия, то все погибнут, и в утробе долины Лунного Света останутся лишь воспоминания о защитниках, выступивших против Великой Скорби. Смысла стоять здесь дозором не было. Нужно было просто заминировать всё нахрен и взрывать, и взрывать, и взрывать!

Сэм из своего убежища увидел, как напряглись губы Нормана, как тщательно он подбирает момент, прежде чем ответить волне чудовищ, пока не спрятались воины. И только затем тот порхнул следом за ними под казавшуюся сейчас хлипкой защиту камня и земли.

Похоже, размышления Нормана искренне потрясли его самого, словно текущие действия были ещё хуже небрежного предположения о том, что будущий процесс не затронет нравственные проблемы. Он ведь сам предложил Джейку задействовать «смерть»! Так почему сейчас сомневается, особенного после развернувшейся здесь скотобойни!? Чего он ждёт!?

Да, и правда, больше не было в нём ни терпения, ни самопознания. Жизнь в своём течении не имела более смысла. Значение ей могут приписать только позже другие разумные существа, но сама жизнь для него стала всего лишь совокупностью случайных событий, и каждое из них действует, направляя процесс бытия по конкретному пути, но не придавая ему значения. Норман пересмотрел список желаний. И до того маленький, но он сузил его ещё больше. Плевать, что он не проживёт достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть, как взрослеет его с Зарёй ребёнок, но, чтобы тот смог это сделать, стоило отринуть многое в самом себе. И Атаму, чёрт, бедный Атаму! И все те храбрые воины и охотницы, пришедшие сюда, пусть и по своей воле… Имеет ли он право выбирать за них?

Норман с горечью взглянул на старшего сына и не увидел в глазах того страха. Тот был преисполнен решимости. Как и все На'ви. В их глазах безмятежность, души не трепещут — уже успокоились, подобно водам очистившегося от пепла озера у подножия их прошлого погибшего Дерева-Дома.

— Ты прав, сынок…

В руках его была сила и он был готов её применить даже против «своих».

И Норман, чистосердечно признав, что он не в меньшей степени чудовище, чем все эти лишившиеся разума звери, нажал на кнопку.

Сэм заметил в последний миг перед этим, как несколько палулуканов бегут к его укрытию. Пронзительно-розовые пасти открывались и закрывались в унисон, в почти идеальной, выверенной гармонии. Да, теперь он понял, бедные создания пришли сюда намеренно, чтобы… умереть и освободиться.

— СЭМ!

Взмах век, чьи-то руки хватают его крепко-накрепко и тяжесть чужого тела вдавливает в землю. Зрение затуманилось и видение обезумивших животных исчезло. Как и всё вокруг. Скалы, казалось, пели отражением ярчайшего света. Воздух дрожал в раскаляющемся мареве. Сам мир был взорван…!

Саша сбилась с ритма орбитальных дня и ночи. Пришла к выводу, что всё же никакого смысла в этих событиях нет. Стоит разобрать происходящее на отдельные элементы, и значение всего обычно исчезает. Несчастные случаи, неожиданные неудачи; врата истины закрываются тут, открываются там; но скрытого замысла, придающего всему общее направление, не было и в помине. Ничто более не заставляло её двигаться дальше. Хитрая и таинственная сила не изъявляла своей воли, и если бы сейчас Саша рухнула замертво, то уже точно не выполняя неведомое желание, поселившееся в разуме. Если бы сейчас она рухнула замертво, это означало бы лишь одно — её способностей оказалось недостаточно. И всё-таки она стояла, её изящная тёмная фигура вырисовывалась в центре комнаты, освещаемая лишь экранами мониторов, и в её голову закралась мысль, что, возможно, всё, к чему все они вместе с Анной стремились — неправильно. Ибо внизу, в изумрудно-сапфировой чаше Пандоры, покоилась заключительная ирония. Саша понятия не имела, чего они добьются, когда с трудом взберутся по пологому скату неизбежности, ещё думая обогнуть уклон неотвратимости, но, подобно Сизифу, рухнув к подножию неминуемости. Чтобы начать снова. Но кто им подарит второй шанс? Ранее врождённая аккуратность, а может, и вовсе одержимость заставляли всех людей держаться прямой линии, даже если та вела вниз, хоть и казалось, что вверх… Некий вирус, безумие и видения, страхи и волнения, пробуждавшийся гнев и его высвобождение... мало это всё отличается от обыденной жизни на Земле…

Современные чудотворцы от медицины постараются спасти — или создать заново — что смогут. Профессионалы по-прежнему полезны, даже с учётом того, что все здесь в одночасье стали дилетантами, неспособными облечь увиденное в осмысленную теорию. Впрочем, пусть волей великих сил укрепится их мастерство. Может быть — с помощью удачи и технологий, — они даже вернут угасающую Пандору к жизни, а потом и Анну…

В комнату вошёл Ричард. Саша удивлённо взглянула на своего спутника, будто узрев впервые.

Со дня приступа Анны он с Сашей редко разлучался. Приносил ей еду, они пытались разговаривать. По молчаливому соглашению они старались более не касаться острых тем, но он не мог не спросить, увидев выщербленные вмятины на стене.

— Как ты?

— Ты знаешь, что я сейчас чувствую…

Ричард скривился.

Саша приблизилась к кровати, свернула постель и уселась на холодный, последние дни почти не ведавший тепла матрац. С тревогой её супруг отметил наличие травм на руках.

— Ты с каждым днём отдаляешься от меня, Саша, — тихо произнёс Ричард, обращаясь больше к себе, чем к своей супруге. — И к тому же едва спишь, почти не ешь, твой разум полнится тревогами, я понимаю, но ты изводишь себя. Я волнуюсь.

Следом Саша вспомнила необычную, если не сказать жуткую, картину своего пробуждения. Внезапная вспышка ярости, три — десять!? — жёстких удара кулаком о стену… Сколько же она потом стояла здесь посреди комнаты, пока кровь с костяшек тягучими каплями заливала пол? Неужели всю ночь?

Осторожно ощупала кисти. Боли почти не ощущалось. Она облегчённо вздохнула, украдкой поглядывая на Ричарда. Он знал об этом, о её гневе. Стоял, как изваяние, и глядел на неё. Знать бы, какие мысли бродят в голове супруга, прожившего с ней о бок столько лет. Но жизнь ли это в том смысле, в каком её понимали люди? Тем более, уж если она до сих пор неспособна заглянуть в голову любимого человека и понять, что он чувствует. Ему больно видеть её такой. Она могла лишь виновато отвести взгляд.

Только в своих аватарах они могли сызнова познавать это единение. И На'ви могли. Буквально. До встречи с ними Саша считала На'ви бессмертными существами, не имеющими своей «души», если так можно было выразиться. Часть их ДНК — суть жизни — покоится не там, где у людей. Коллективное сознательное было раем для их умов, покидающих разрушенные тела и обретающих новую жизнь в каких-то других. Эйва, которая объединила их, думалось Саше, та же внешняя сила, что управляет ими. Но теперь, спустя годы, узнав больше, она сомневалась в своих былых представлениях. И всё-таки не было покоя бушующему океану её мыслей. Люди и На'ви упускали что-то важное… Вера На'ви это не религиозная доктрина — это физическое ощущение дыхания и вибраций природы, реальность, дарующая возможность говорить с Миром на равных. Всё это было в информатории доктора Грейс. И из этих слов родилась аксиома, ставшая кошмаром: нет Священного Места — нет Народа. Всеобщая целостность, имеющая ахиллесову пяту в своём единении. Ох, почему же она размышляет об этом именно сейчас, когда столько бед терзают её непрестанно? Вся эта совокупность мыслей имела какую-то единую цель — подсознание пыталось найти верный ответ, который расставит всё по полочкам, разжуёт и вложит в рот.

Всё дело в Анне, вечно оберегавшей её и столь же беспощадно бросавшей в пламя. Почему же она рассказала Саше так мало…?

— Саша, поговори со мной.

Ричард приблизился, вынул чрезвычайный медицинский набор из поясного футляра, сел перед Сашей, взял её ладони в свои и, преданно заглянув в полупустые глаза, со свей осторожностью и нежностью стал обрабатывать её раны.

— Ещё тогда на Земле, я обещал тебе, что всегда буду рядом. Я не требовал этого от тебя, но мы пришли к обоюдному согласию. Позволь мне разделить твою боль. Вместе мы вынесем эту ношу… Когда-то пытались по одиночке, но получалось плохо. Ты заметила? У нас с тобой на всё стали возникать разные точки зрения, а потом мы вдруг обрели некое единение…

«Это так. Мы ведь супруги», — подумала она. Саша ни в чём не сомневалась в отношении этой истины, однако что-то заставляло её молчать.

— Саша, Анна будет в порядке. Мы все будем…

Да пусть всё сгорит синим пламенем!

— Я беременна, Ричард.

Внезапный шок, удивление вперемешку с восторгом от осознания факта. А затем через ряд странных дёрганных гримас — улыбка. Сейчас Ричард был похож на потрясённого школьника, каковым она его не знала, но вполне взаправдашне происходящее подходило той его юной ипостаси, которую она нарисовала в своей голове.

— Пусть сейчас не тот момент, когда я хотел бы это услышать. Но мне кажется, что я начинаю испытывать чувство близкое к счастью, — даже как-то неэмоционально прошептал Ричард, на самом деле силясь не поддаться своей инфантильной стороне, и не заплакать.

Саша горько улыбнулась в ответ и, не щадя ни его, ни себя, произнесла.

— Ни я, но мой аватар несёт в себе новую жизнь…

«Эта чума уничтожает этот прекрасный мир. Всё разваливается само по себе. Вот почему, вне зависимости от того, подхватил ты/твой аватар болезнь или нет, все мы несёмся прямо в ад», — вот о чём подумала Саша впоследствии, наблюдая за опешившим лицом её Ричарда.

Игнорируя предварительное оповещение, активировался экран консоли. Лицо Росс застыло на картинке: мрачное, отягощаемое неприсущей ей тревогой.

— Саша, явись ко мне. Безотлагательно.

Девушка в ужасе вскочила с кровати и переключила консоль на двустороннюю связь.

— Это Анна!? Что с ней? Не молчи, Сион!

— Ей осталось недолго, — сухо ответила Росс, а глаза её казались тусклыми, безжизненными. — Но самое главное, что я хочу сообщить, касается нас… Всего человечества…

Ветер с невероятной скоростью нёс тонкие облака, и пусть временами сквозь небесную завесу и проглядывали первые звёзды, их тусклый свет едва ли достигал земли. Ноздри девочки расширились, впуская глубокий вдох, впитывая запах вечернего воздуха, наполненного той серой марью отчаяния, что опустилось на их дом. Пурпурное вечернее небо жадно поглощало слабый свет заката над горизонтом, да так быстро, что видно это было и невооружённым взглядом.

Девочка моргнула, чутко осмотрела своих сверстников, собравшихся перед ней полукругом, и, остановившим взглядом на одном из них — мальчике чуть старше неё — предельно серьёзно произнесла, впрочем, обратившись сразу ко всем.

— Слушайте внимательно.

 _«Небо»._

— Я слышу, — раздался хрипловатый, начавший ломаться голос мальчика.

 _«Мама»._

— Мы слышим, — тут же прозвучали звонкие голоса нескольких ребят, чьи ушки и хвосты взволнованно дёрнулись.

 _«Мир»._

Безмолвие, а затем…

 _«МЫ ИЗМЕНИЛИСЬ»_ , — достигнул девочки глубокий и всепоглощающий голос Мира.

Девочка вздрогнула от крайнего ответа и поспешно посмотрела на горизонт. Она почти поверила, что солнце в небе замёрзло и разбилось. Но нет, солнце всё ещё было там, изливая своё тусклое вечернее сияние. Тэя нахмурилась, зажмурилась и резко тряхнула головой, после, опомнившись, успокаивающе улыбнулась ребятам, тревожно поглядывавшим на неё.

То, что она делала помогало ей отвлечься от тревог; она сосредоточилась на обучении, не опираясь на какое-то осмысленное понимание ситуации. Изучала по новой эти знакомые и простые слова, который запоминали все смышлёные дети, ещё с тех времён, когда не заполненное машинами людей небо казалось открытым и сулило бесконечные возможности. Она изучала эти слова, чтобы сказать их в нужный момент, обратив их к чистой душе, которая принесёт Новый Рассвет, лелеемый Великой Матерью. Ведь она так и не смогла найти достойного решения. Нет, не правильный вывод. Скорее так: Эйва предпочла единственно верное решение там, где всевозможные варианты выбора были низвергнуты и вели к Вечной Тьме. Но ведь самое страшное уже произошло.

Странные мысли у маленькой девочки…, впрочем, её это уже не пугало. После осознания случившейся беды, она теперь мало чего боялась. Выгорела изнутри. Детям не стоит взрослеть так быстро… Да, в последние годы она более не поражалась тому, как быстро развивался её разум. Это неизбежная плата за возможность обратиться к той, кто больше не услышит. Пресловутое Tirea Eyawrfya. Верный Путь укажут духи… Жаль, что увидят немногие, ведь все остальные лишь смотрят. Такое вот противоречие, завязанное на восприятии двух одинаковых по сути своей слов; и зародилось оно давным-давно…

 _«Мы изначально были ограничены в своих возможностях — скованные цепями судьбы, привязавшими нас к лону этого Мира. Наступит время, когда нам придётся двигаться дальше. Не важно, когда это случится, но это изменит нас навсегда: мы по-настоящему научимся видеть, а не смотреть. Чтобы не повторилось бедствий, когда тысячи лишённых связи душ не способны вернуться к Матери, дабы не было оков, сдерживающих наше созревание, как отпрысков Её, — наступит пора нам покинуть ясли звёздного цветка и… самим проложить дорогу в будущее. Это то, чего бы хотела истинно любящая мать своим детям»._

То были древние слова, кощунственные слова. Их существование отрицалось На'ви. Они чувствовали в них угрозу их устоявшемуся укладу жизни, их мировоззрению, их… существованию, как расы. Но они никогда не задавались вопросом: почему Великая Мать не подавила этот древний голос, запечатанный в деревьях, звучавший из тех далёких времён, когда едва повзрослевшие поколения На'ви начали ткать полотно Первых Песен? Когда само их представление о мире вокруг было зыбким, а связь душ казалась более глубокой и мистической, чем оказалось на самом деле, когда, едва научившись таинствам Охоты Грёз, они обрели защитников в мире духов и наяву, когда верили и знали, что не будут подвергать сомнению волю своей Матери… Почему же именно тогда на заре их воспитания, как Народа, прозвучали эти слова? К кому они были обращены: к Народу, к кому-то ещё? И ведь произнесла их невинная душа, множество раз познавшая горечь утраты. На своём долгом пути — паломничеству длинной в годы — она обрела что-то… некое понимание сути всего сущего. Слишком глубокое для На'ви, живущих прошлым и не спешащим в будущее. И осознание таинства звёздного цветка заставило её высказаться, слова вырвались из её сердца навстречу будущему после жуткого бедствия, охватившего Народ в те времена. И Эйва, молча внимавшая своему ребёнку, плачущему у её обугленных корней, отзывчиво сберегла эти слова потомкам. Неужели те наивные и полные счастья времена в действительности оказались невообразимо суровыми?

Времена. Переменились ли они? Нет, скорее вновь вошли в ту мифическую колею, когда то, что небесные называли Вселенной, теперь вращалось вокруг одного создания. Да, сегодня судьба, как и в ту пору, может похлопать по плечу любого, даже самого застенчивого и непритязательного, даже того, кто ушёл безвозвратно. И вдруг всё начинает зависеть от него. А он, пересиливая свою несостоятельность, начинает искренно надеется на всех: друзей, близких и даже врагов. И если значимые слова этой единственной душе, томительно ждущей в своей клети, не будут сказаны… Ах… Да будет тогда благословенна любая жизнь…

— Тэя…

Голос мамы заставил девочку обернуться. При виде своей любимой матери кроткая улыбка расцвела на до того чересчур взрослом и сосредоточенном лице Тэи.

 _«Я пойду»._

— Не пропадай, — помахали ей ладошками ребята, которые смогли услышать.

 _«Всегда будем рядом»_ , — коснулся её чей-то разум.

Тэя удивлённо повернулась, взглянула на мальчика, приложившего палец к безмолвным губам, и радостно махнула ему рукой, а тот подарил ей улыбку в ответ. Мы действительно меняемся… мы действительно будем как...

 _«Да, отныне и навсегда, как бы далеко мы не были друг от друга»._

Однако сейчас у Тэи возникла одна первостепенная нужда. Понадобилось время, чтобы сформулировать послание, занявшее в её сознании главное место, поскольку ей потребовались новые, или скорее намеренно забытые старые некогда присутствовавшие в языке На'ви слога. Но как только они дошли до неё, Тея подготовилась «озвучить» послание, состоявшее из нескольких очень древних выражений, предопределивших всё, что они обрели, как Народ…

 _«Д… …..са»_

И нет, она не решилась их произнести. Осеклась. Шрамы Матери не заживут никогда, оттого не стоит быть дерзким ребёнком. Нужно действовать мягко и с уважением. Поэтому она подменила слова искажённым и неправильным выражением, которым пользовалась бабушка: _«'Ite io Kifkey_ _T_ _anhi»_. Да, так будет лучше.

Мысль обрела крылья и отправилась в свободной полёт на встречу к Миру.

И вот девочка шла к своей маме, ждала ответа, крепко сжимая семейный амулет на своей груди, доставшийся ей при рождении в память о тех, кого нет с нами наяву, но отклика не было. Да, всё так же, как и раньше: то, что мы предвидим, происходит редко, то, чего меньше всего ожидаем, обычно и случается.

А в душе девочки болезненно надломилась надежда, что сердца На'ви будут свободными, как облака, и чистыми, как воды рек.

Разрозненные образы объёмных и чуть угловатых неоновых голограмм начинали обретать ясность, если позволить взгляду расфокусироваться, — так они превращались в зыбкие световые плоскости, копошащиеся над округлым проекционным столом. В круге этого света возникает рука Максима, дрожащим искусанным пальцем он прикасается к проекциям, и они плывут рябью, теряя форму, рассыпаясь, дабы затем вновь собраться в цельное изображение.

Мысли мужчины потускнели и обветшали. Он справился с приступами безумия, научился игнорировать сотканное из «снега» дитя, постоянно сопровождавшее его в эти серые будни, и обрёл некую стабильность в своих действиях и помыслах, даже смог поговорить с женой и детьми без кусающего разум апатичного настроя, но сейчас, более-менее приступив к работе… Складывая информацию, собранную за эти дни воедино, он и его коллеги стали осознавать, что они ничего не понимают. Разрушительные процессы вируса, если он таковым являлся, протекают… слишком естественно. Этот единственный неопровержимый факт заставил всех сопричастных задуматься — не впервые, но наконец серьёзно! — как давно они носили ЭТО в себе. Приоткрывающиеся тайны проклятия заставляли трепетать сердца и души.

На'ви в ответ на заданные вопросы молчали, по крайней мере те, кто ещё мог отвечать осмысленно. Им просто больше нечего было сказать небесным, которые, по их мнению, стали причиной самой жуткой Великой Скорби из обрушившихся на них. Не было гнева, осталось лишь безразличие… яростью боль уже не смыть. Максим понимал их позицию, но и не мог что-то предложить в качестве компромисса, даже будучи тем, кто прожил с ним бок о бок столько лет. Максим ощущал беспомощность, как и многие из людей. Не уберёг семью, не способен оказать помощь Народу. И какой тогда от него толк, каков прок от него, маленького человечка, не видящего причин и не понимающего развернувшихся пред глазами следствий.

 _«Ещё задолго до того, когда они начали использовать каменные орудия, их эволюция уже остановилась»._

Максим дёрнулся, хоть и привык к её голосу, возникавшему так близко, словно она дышала ему в ухо.

 _«Не вкусив плода мудрости, испортившего небесных, они не разрушали окружающую среду, не развивали ненужную цивилизацию, живя в прекрасной гармонии с природой. Всё это случилось, поскольку сам плод обрёл сознание и стал вести их в будущее, чутко оберегая, как собственных детей. Понимая даже, что будущего у них, вероятно, и нет»._

Девочка медленно обошла проекционный стол и уставилась глубоким взором в полупрозрачные панорамные окна лаборатории; вечерело, в погружающемся в сумерки небе бледнели луны Полифема. Не прерываясь, девочка продолжала вещать свою, понятную только ей истину.

 _«В результате, гармонично и очень стабильно текли мирные и блаженные времена»._

Максим нашёл способ противодействия — не пытаться её игнорировать. Это бессмысленно. Она везде и всегда рядом с ним. Он воспринимал этого подсознательного «призрака», как часть холодного в своей стерильности интерьера.

 _«Когда появились люди… дети древнего плода сначала не почувствовали страха к ним, просто смирившись с новой расой на своих землях. И сами люди, как во времена, когда они ещё были приматами, не провоцировали соседей, которые имели подавляющее превосходство в количестве. Но только сначала»._

Максим напряжённо смежил веки, сделал вдох-выдох и ладонями прикоснулся к своим вискам, ощутив кончиками пальцев поначалу слабую, но всё более интенсивную вибрацию.

 _«Человека сделал труд и война. Оружие людей развилось с каменных до медных, потом до железных, постоянно улучшаясь в междоусобных конфликтах. В то же время, перейдя с охоты на сельское хозяйство и разводя домашних животных, они получили стабильный прирост пищи… Сытое и сильное человечество шагало сквозь время, обретая ещё большее могущество, а под ногами его жухли листья последних лесов. И настала ему пора двигаться дальше — вперёд к звёздам. Люди почти смогли стать, как Боги, неизбежно жертвуя своей человечностью, живя по принципу:_ _защищать тех, кого мы презираем, уничтожая тех, кто нам нравится_ _»._

Максим с хрустом сжал кулаки. Эта девочка — она лишь рупор моего разума, поражённого безумием. Подсознание пытается донести до меня некие важные вещи, но я не слушал. «Вы будете как Боги». Кто эти «Вы»? Люди, На'ви? Что это вообще значит!? Ветхозаветное послание больного сознания. Что мы вкусили? Это явно был не плод мудрости. Что же несёт это дитя!?

И девочка, тонко улыбнувшись ему, словно прочитав каждую его мысль, оборвала свой монолог, не доведя мысль до конца, и обратилась к Максиму напрямую.

 _«Пойми, вам снова не дали выбора, как тогда, когда ОНА спасла детей своих от небесных. Это печально, правда. Всё, что вы делаете, кажется бессмысленным. Вы мечетесь от одной крайности к другой, не понимая, как решить свои проблемы самостоятельно, застыли на перепутье, принимая спонтанные решения, словно глупые дети. Не осознавшим в полной мере слов вызов и ответственность, вам не позволили реализовать свой потенциал. Но не бойтесь, скоро всё изменится»._

— Как понимать твои слова? — Максим не удержался от навязанного диалога с глюком, раз уж это позволит ему понять хоть долю из нагромождённого бреда.

 _«Мы станем как Боги, —_ грустно молвило дитя _. — Это значит обрести то, что мы потеряли. Но... всему есть своя цена. И ведь самое забавное заключается в том, что всё ЭТО началось из-за пустяка. Ошибка в расчётах. Сопутствующий ущерб, который мог и не обрушится на всех вас. Непредвиденная оплошность человечества. Но ОНА, предчувствуя неминуемую катастрофу, начала действовать. Даже если не брать в расчёт те чудесные спасения мира, заставшего на краю гибели, послужившие успехом во многих деяниях Великих Наездников и… отчаявшихся Паломников, то выходит, что впервые ОНА перестала быть простым наблюдателем, сохраняющим баланс, и всецело взяла их и вашу судьбу в свои руки»._

— Если всё происходящее не является частью бредовой постановки в моей трещащей от проклятия башке, — медленно произнёс Максим, — так не проще ли будет тебе рассказать мне всё, чтобы я мог наконец-то начать действовать, пока события не зашли слишком далеко...? Подари мне логическое объяснение.

Девочка сокрушённо покачала головой.

 _«Я же сказала, у вас отняли шанс творить судьбу собственными руками… пока что. В этой истории вы ничего не решаете. А ваши действия лишены смысла. Не сопротивляйтесь, осталось немного. Иначе будет больнее... Но после, обещаю, вы освободитесь. Новый Рассвет близок»._

— Да чтоб тебя! — воскликнул Максим от досады. — Что ты такое? Ты просто-напросто голос в моей голове? Это мои мысли?

Девочка мягко улыбнулась ему, а в её глазах впервые забрезжило что-то тёплое и светлое. Максим опешил от столь резкого положительного изменения в характере этого «призрака».

 _«Я всегда была с вами. Но вы забыли обо мне. И лишь ОНА помнила и пыталась спасти... даже вас самих, хоть и спасения вы не желали…»,_ — лицо девочки исказилось в болезненной гримасе.

— Если бы я хоть что-то понимал…, и кто же эта ОНА?

Молчание.

— Молю, — Максим неожиданно — даже для самого себя — подскочил к девочке и упал перед ней на колени, — скажи мне, что делать! Там, — учёный неопределённо махнул рукой, — сходят с ума На'ви, люди, моя жена и дети. Возможно, умирают. И если ты не плод моего воображения, так растолкуй мне, — он схватил девочку за плечи и закричал ей в лицо, — что, чёрт возьми, происходит и как это исправить!?

 _«Уже произошло. Ты не перепишешь историю, не отменишь скорбных событий, ни предрешённых смертей. Покорись выбору, сделанному за вас»._

Из центра Небесных Врат под усиливающиеся вибрации в голове что-то жуткое потянулось навстречу Максиму и на него обрушилась тьма.

Сейчас трудно припомнить, с чего все начиналось. Тогда не было многих слов, как сейчас, только звуки и запахи: запах костра и морской воды, равномерные удары волн о берег. И тогда в мире было три совершенных вещи: сладкое, убаюкивающее пение сестры, восхитительные в своём ярком привкусе фрукты и бескрайние морские пучины, скрывавший в себе невиданные красоты. Это был крошечный миг мира, но другого мы и не знали. А ныне, оглядываясь на всё произошедшее, становится ещё более тяжко от осознания потери…

Тэя свернулась клубком на ногах Нейтири и крепко спала в тепле матери и бабушки, сидящих бок о бок под тканевым навесом. Накрапывал дождь, стремящийся стать ливнем. Он вымывал запах одиночества, заполнивший деревню Оматикайя, ставшую такой пустой и тихой.

Ладонь Мо'ат была тёплой и, несмотря на морщины, ощутимо гладкой, но не загрубевшей местами, как у охотника, до конца дней своих занимавшегося одним видом труда. Эта ладонь женщины бравшейся за тысячу разных занятий, — ладонь деятельного представителя племени, нянчившего детей; лечившего больных, растирая в своих руках превеликое количество целебных трав; ладонь той, кто изо дня в день, из года в год прикасалась к корням Древний Ивы; ладонь мамы, крепко сжимавшей своё единственное оставшееся дитя после… того… как…

— Эйва умолкла, — сказала Мо'ат, чуть уставшим голосом, не выражающим о беспрецедентном событии, погрузившим племена во отчаяние, — молчании их Великой Матери — ровным счётом ничего, — …такая одинокая в своём несчастье, и даже мы, её любимые Дети, не утешим её.

Все эти дни прошли в заботах; минимум сна и отдыха для тех, кто не поддался проклятию. Для облегчения боли остальных в ход шло всё, что было под рукой. На'ви всегда и успешно использовали растительные экстракты для всевозможных целей: для облегчения боли, очистки воды, снижения температуры, ограничения или повышения способности к деторождению, для быстрого ранозаживления, нейтрализации ядов, отпугивания вредных насекомых, избавления от внешних и внутренних паразитов, защиты от солнечных ожогов, привлечения или отпугивания крупных зверей. Но многие из древних, передающихся из поколения в поколение рецептов не могли подарить облегчения страдальцам. Не в этот раз. И, скрепя клыками, На'ви стали использовать лекарства небесных людей. Они не излечивали, но дарили забытьё и покой измученным душам… хотя бы ненадолго.

Нейтири на минуту позабыла, что старая женщина, чью руку она держит в своей, — мыслями уже давно там, в морских глубинах. Её время давно пришло, но что-то держит её рядом со своими детьми.

«Достойнейший из гонцов Великой Матери совершенно сник перед весьма ограниченным собственным величием», — так сказал Джейк о Мо'ат ещё до того, как завертелось это безумие. — «Но всё-таки моя тёща, — ухмыльнулся он тут же, произнеся это странное слово, — покрепче меня будет. Эта старушка ещё всем покажет, Нейт».

Несмотря на тяжесть Великой Скорби, дети стойко переносили тяготы, помогая взрослым. Их проклятие не коснулось — это было единственным, что удерживало племена от самоуничтожения. Их славные дети. Улыбка на лице спящей Тэи продолжала освещать серые будни, согревая теплом сердце Нейтири. Но что же та видит в своих снах?

Голос Мо'ат вернул Нейтири в реальность. Она легко прочла по лицу своей дочери о её думах.

— Когда мы глаза закрываем, мы «видим» темноту, но это вовсе не означает, что мира вокруг нас нет. Моя внучка, — мягко произнесла Цахик, с любовью глядя на Тэю, — это понимает лучшего многих. Не бойся, ей снятся прекрасные вещи, особенно, пока ты рядом и оберегаешь её.

Нейтири улыбнулась этим словам.

Затем они долго не говорили, слушая музыку дождевых капель.

— Мама, — вдруг заговорила Нейтири, — я хочу рассказать моему Джейку и небесным всё, что видела ты, и я, и моя дочь. Это знание не то, что способно навредить им, но если поможет обернуть вспять…

— Линии силы сплетаются в единую сеть вокруг Колодца Душ, — прервала Нейтири Мо'ат. — От одного горного пика в Священных Горах к другому, насколько хватает глаз, туда дальше — за долину Лунного Света, а затем они прикасаются к местам высокой земли в ряде хребтов, холмов и косогоров, и в низменных участках долин — окружённых водой, которая видна даже на большом расстоянии. Они есть даже на высоких берегах у морей и океанов, ведущих затем к подножиям горбатых гор и джунглям их окружающим или вниз, к речном бродам, — глубоко врезанные в тропу, которая как будто образует направляющую метку на линии горизонта. Эти дороги были сотканы Духами. Чистыми душами, которые всегда указывали Верный Путь заплутавшим охотникам. Эта сеть живёт и по сей день, несмотря на все невзгоды. А это значит, что хоть Великая Мать и ушла в себя, но, поверь, совсем не покинула нас. Доверься ей, она никогда не навредит своим детям. А решение уже найдено.

Облик Нейтири обрёл хищные черты, и она слабо воскликнула, чтобы дочку не разбудить.

— Сколько охотников погибло в лапах обезумивших зверей!? И это значит не навредить? Я не могу спокойно спать, думая о моих сыновьях, что встали дозором в долине Лунного Света и ждут, страшась грядущего. Джейк мечется от одного племени к другому, связывая кланы, но при том не достигает ничего — сквозь пальцы великого вождя рассыпается его возможность сплачивать На'ви. Он становится тенью самого себя. И я теряю его, ибо не нахожу нужных слов, наша связь тускнеет. А ты… ты, мама, уже не с нами. Тебя словно и нет рядом. Зыбкое видение и только. Повторюсь, я никогда не сомневалась в Великой Матери, как и никто из Народа. Но сейчас мы так одиноки… Нам не хватает ЕЁ! А её нет…

Что-то прохладное коснулось ладони заплакавшей Нейтири. И та с удивлением обнаружила вложенный в неё древний амулет — амулет сестры. Слёзы высохли, а сердце пропустило пару ударов. И она стала говорить, вспоминая былые дни, когда счастье наполняло их жизнь.

— В той прошлой жизни, Саванин и я, и многие дети в школе, в нашем Доме Солнца, обрели глубокую связь с Грейс. Сестра, дабы выразить чувства признательности этой доброй и отзывчивой женщине, нашей названной Sa'nok, подарила той семейную реликвию, некогда доставшуюся ей от тебя, мама. Многие поколения цахик носили этот древний амулет на своей груди, но мы и глазом не моргнув включили Грейс в семью, таким образом признав её право быть среди нас. Первой из небесных.

— Я знаю, дочь моя. Как бы ни было больно, я никогда не винила Грейс в случившемся. Просто… ноша Цахик трудна, иногда приходится делать сложный выбор ради своего Народа.

Нейтири крепко сжала амулет в своих ладонях и прижала к сердцу и сказала.

— Грейс носила его даже после трагедии. Даже тогда, когда я, от гнева рвущих сердце чувств, сказала ей, что она больше не одна из нас. И годы спустя, перед битвой у Колодца Душ Грейс не стало…, — лицо Нейтири исказилось в горькой гримасе. — Я забрала с её тела этот амулет и спрятала. Хотя и не должна была поступать так. И когда появилась Тэя, я вручила его ей, чтобы она… помнила…

— Твоя дочь попросила меня отдать его тебе, — тихо произнесла Мо'ат. — Сказала: «Я усну и, наверное, забуду, поэтому сделай это ты, бабушка. Пусть мама помнит, что наши предки улыбаются нам».

— Тэя…, — со всей материнской любовью прошептала Нейтири и, склонившись над дочерью, аккуратно поцеловала её в щёку.

— Этот амулет, — изрекла Мо'ат, предаваясь воспоминаниям, — стародавний артефакт. Ещё древние голоса наших предков запечатлели появление его в нашей семье. Он передавался среди цахик Оматикайя, как символ их непростой ноши — тяжёлого выбора и ответственности перед кланом и Народом.

Нейтири понимала, почему Мо'ат так спешно углубляется в эту тему. Она не хотела, чтобы её дочь предавалась мучительным самокопаниям, чтобы душа её окрепла, а не слабела. И Нейтири, с теплом принимая эту заботу, поддерживая разговор, поинтересовалась, помня некоторые детали этой истории.

— Время оставило след на амулете. Раньше он был краше, а в центре его пылал лазурный глаз.

— Всё так и было, дочка.

Мо'ат устроилась поудобнее, настраиваясь на долгий рассказ. Она чуть нахмурилась, словно размышляя, а стоит ли это делать, но затем, воодушевившись некой мыслью, улыбнулась — что было редким чудом в эти дни и не такой частой формой выражения чувств для старой Цахик.

— Никогда я не рассказывала эту историю целиком — лишь фрагменты. Только твоя сестра слышала её всю. История непростая, неоднозначная и порой жуткая, а иногда забавная, если не знать финала... Народ всегда боялся этой песни предков. Отвергал её суть, даже придумал ей другое название, — Безымянная Песня, — забыв её истинное. Страшились На'ви озвучить запретное. Но моя прабабушка, вопреки негласному табу, поведала мне о ней, а ей её прабабушка и так до самых ранних поколений. Наш клан с тех времён обязан той, кто заложила его новые основы и скрепы, и мы не забыли и не отвергли её жертву. И я хочу, чтобы ВЫ, — Мо'ат сознательно сделала на этом слове ударение, ибо заметила, что Тэя уже и не спит вовсе, — услышали эту песню целиком и запечатлели в своих сердцах, — Мо'ат прищурилась, глядя на внучку, — даже если одна лукавая девочка думает, что Деревья Голосов поведали ей обо всём на свете.

Нейтири погладила Тэю по голове, а та лишь хитро дёрнула ушками и сжала губки, дескать: «Нет, я сплю!»

А Мо'ат тем временем постепенно погружалась в омут Первых Песен.

— Древнейший клан Ни'авве, сроднившийся с палулуканами и славившийся гончарным искусством, а также величайшими артефактами из радужного стекла, — именно там амулет появился на свет и там же началась история храброй, но порой весьма безрассудной юной девушки, чей омрачённый трагедией путь прошёл по линиям силы — венам мира — через все земли нашего Народа. Она была… если и не самой первой, но уж точно одной из тех, кому Верный Путь указали Духи впервые. От того и повелось это редко звучащее, сакральное напутствие охотникам и охотницам всех племён. Хоть что-то из этих достижений не отринули старые кланы, а Анурай, пусть Эйва хранит их души, в особенности. — Мо'ат ненадолго умолкла, собирая воедино мысли и чувства, а затем, преисполненная достоинством духовного лидера клана, стала говорить. — Внимайте же. У подножия Священных Парящих Гор, там, где сужается великая река Перворождённой долины, множество огромных деревьев, не уступающих нашему Древу-Дому, нависают над водой. Проникая сквозь густую листву вознёсшихся до небес гигантов, солнечный свет становится жёлтым и рассеянным, как растопленное масло…

Нежно-фиолетовые сумерки розовеют и плавно перетекают в алый закат. Дождь не иссякал, но ливня так и не случилось. Силуэты деревьев у юго-западного края деревни кажутся вырезанными из ткацкого разноцветного сукна: тени листьев, полумрак под деревьями, кроны ив, тускло-зелёный бархат прогалин, а на них проступают многие оттенки биолюминесцентного света.

Нейтири внимала этому прекрасному окружению глазами, ушами — убаюкивающему голосу матери, а оживающим сердцем — бесконечному миру. И её метущаяся душа успокоилась и обрела равновесие.

— Спасибо, — едва слышно прошептала Нейтири своей матери, вещающей древнюю историю, постепенно погружаясь в живительный сон, в котором она так нуждалась последние дни.

«Прекрасный миг счастья…», — подумала Тэя, без намёка на цахейлу прислушиваясь к утихающим водам мыслей своей матери.

В недрах многотонной конструкции «Осириса», в самом центре его пазлоподобной структуры, в обширном помещении, на примыкающей к нему галерее из холодного металла и композитов после продолжительных возгласов недоумения, робкого недоверия, а следом — тяжело оборвавшейся форменной истерики, эхом отражавшейся от переборок просторного отсека, уже в третий раз наступило гробовое молчание. Сион могла представить себе такое же молчание на всей Земле. Возможно, со времён промышленной революции планета никогда ещё не была такой тихой. Посвящённые в суть проблемы люди, сотрудники обновлённой глобальной инициативы АМТ и ОПР на Пандоре, то есть все, по сути, хотели расспросить Сион об этом. Немногие знали истинную причину молчания, но выражали беспокойство.

Последние данные телеметрии, последние сообщения и финальное видеоизображение, олицетворившее собой… тишину.

Беспристрастные машины-наблюдатели на дальней орбите, служившие окном в родной мир — это созерцательная возможность утолить свою тоску тем, кто так и не смирился с долгим отсутствием в гниющем доме-саде — увидели картину с медленно вращающейся в космосе планетой на переднем плане и на заднем, чуть выше — её спутника. Хоть Луна была несоизмеримо дальше, но и космических спутников, передавших картинку, было предостаточно. А теперь вновь родной мир с иного ракурса, и гораздо ближе. Радужные моря, частью похожие на пятна масляной краски, покрытые безмерной, отчётливо различимой сетью генераторов, ветряков и плавучих планктоно-белковых ферм, окружали изорванные материки, где между пепельными горами и коричневыми пустынями, заполонившими почти всё обозримое пространство суши, выглядывали едва различимые полоски зелени — как недоеденные капризным ребёнком брокколи на тарелке под названием Земля. На ночной стороне планеты светились густые огни многочисленных городов, расположенных плотно друг к другу, почти концентрическими кругами, естественно, с учётом особенностей природной географии. Луна же сияла не менее ярко. На обращённой в сторону орбитальных машин тёмной стороне спутника пылало ирреальное циклопическое сооружение в форме сдвоенного кольца — крупнейший из созданных ускорителей частиц, чудо науки и инженерии, обеспечившее звездолёты необходимым количеством топлива на основе антиматерии.

Всё вышеперечисленное носило стерильный окрас — нет жизни. Это пейзажи двадцать второго века, привычные людям, родившимся в их окружении. Личности, могущие одухотвориться этой жуткой «красотой», нашли бы зримую картину захватывающей. Они бы и не помыслили о подвохе, видя свет технологически развитой цивилизации. Если бы не одно «но».

Безмолвие.

Абсолютное молчание. Ни крика, ни шёпота.

Хотя Сион, чьё сердце — стужа, безэмоционально посетовала, выразив даже неуместный в этой ситуации интерес:

— Мы пытаемся зафиксировать как можно больше данных, чтобы определить место и время на той стороне для точечной настройки сигнала АМС — телеметрия сошла с ума, а затем прекратила свой двусторонний бег. Мы ничего не получаем, а с нашей стороны, видимо, ничего не принимают. Ни эрга излучения. Занятно.

Сашу бросило сразу и в жар, и в холод. В глазах потемнело. Опять. Она почувствовала руку на плече и чуть не вздрогнула. Ричард, находясь в не менее отвратительном состоянии, нашёл в себе силы поддержать свою супругу и не дать той рухнуть на ледяной пол отсека их орбитального дома. Судя по всему, осознание того, что скрывалось за молчанием Земли, на которой у него были родные и близкие, не ранило его так же сильно, в отличии от жены, у которой там не было никого.

Правду ведали лишь единицы. И большая их часть расположилась в этой пустой галерее.

— Это был гнев? — скривившись от несуществующей боли, спросил Ричард, конкретно ни к кому не обращаясь.

— Жгучий и взрывоопасный. Гнев осквернённой и умирающей планеты, — кивнула Сион.

— Даже если бы мы знали наперёд, ничего бы не изменилось. Это не случайность, а следствие, — просипела охрипшим голосом Саша. — Ванхоутен и подконтрольные ему группы знали об этом?

— Если даже и знали, то ничего бы не предприняли — стали удобрением, как и все остальные. Мы изначально обречённая раса — такова математика человеческого поведения, его страсть к саморазрушению, — сложив руки на груди, Сион качнула головой из стороны в сторону и пожевала губами, будто пробуя слова на вкус. — Жестокость к самим себе.

— Никогда не замечала за тобой таких вычурных мыслей, Сион. Обычно при мне ты выражаешься проще, — прозвучал другой слабый и едва слышимый голос.

Теперь уже вздрогнули все, повернув головы к креслу-каталке со «скелетом» женщины в его механизированной утробе с медицинской оснасткой и защитным экраном из мягкого прозрачного материала. Она выглядела, словно куколка, готовящаяся стать бабочкой.

— Вы очнулись, Анна? — наткнувшись на серьёзный, пронизывающий естество взгляд своей умирающей, накачанной лекарствами покровительницы, Сион ответила. — Да. Я могу иногда быть лицемерной и луковой женщиной, но в душе я всегда понимала, что сказанное многие годы назад вами — правда, какой бы невероятной она могла бы показаться невежественному разуму. Только из-за этих слов я присоединилась к вашей команде, потому что подсознательно ощущала угрозу, исходившую извне. Как и все эти доморощенные мечтатели, прилетевшие сюда. Если мне не изменяет память, это вы на заре колонизации Пандоры рекомендовали доктора Августин Грейс в качестве руководителя программы «Аватар». Ей вы сказали то же самое, что и мне?

Мягкий защитный экран кресла расползся в стороны. Все ахнули в унисон.

— Что вы делаете!?

— Мы заражены!

Бабочка Пальсен выбралась из кокона. Но не сможет расправить крылья, а значит, вскоре умрёт.

— Ох, моя дорогая Сион, это твоя защитная реакция? — слабо рассмеялась Анна, игнорируя их предостережения. — Ты теперь винишь меня за то, что я, зная всё наперёд, манипулируя вашими чувствами и помыслами, спасла вас от ужасной участи, насильно притащив сюда?

Сион впервые не нашла, что ответить. Под холодной маской — буря противоречивых эмоций. Да, такова форма её лицемерного поведения, ибо Сион, как бы она тому не противилась, не соткана из стали. Хотя всем и каждому показывала обратное.

— А ты, Саша? — Анна обратилась женщине, сгорбившейся под тяжестью ужаса в объятиях Ричарда. — Ты тоже винишь меня?

Девушка отвела взгляд от Анны и вздрогнула. Вопреки стойкому нежеланию, подсознание продолжало из раза в раз подкидывать картины того, что творилось на поверхности Земли. О наличии этих скрытых ото всех записей знали ещё меньше людей, чем о непосредственном обрыве связи с родной планетой.

Земля колебалась, заполняя окружающий «вакуум». Будто сверкающий гобелен ткут прямо на твоих глазах: миллионы зримых рук-ветвей вытягиваются из недр корневых клубков, с каждой секундой всё новые нити сплетаются затейливым узором. Стократно воспроизведённый исходный орнамент повторяется с едва заметными глазу вариациями, но тут же — словно из ниоткуда — возникают новые удивительные мотивы. Скручиваются, будто бы стремясь поглотить друг друга, распадаются на части и опять соединяются замысловатыми островками чёрного, белого и коричневого, а потом всё тает, сливаясь в разноцветные архипелаги. Не ясно, откуда взявшаяся, немыслимая биомасса. Взвиваются смерчи — голубые, лиловые и золотистые, — крепче скручиваются ветви, и тут же налетают противоположно направленные водовороты из неземной листвы, и вся конструкция продолжает бесконтрольно расти, поглощая планету: города и мелкие поселения, горы и долины, огибая реки и озёра, корни тонут на берегах морей и океанов, явно уходя всё глубже, в недра мира. Корневища загораются биолюминесцентным светом. И весь этот беспредельно упорядоченный хаос пронизан проникающими везде и всюду крошечными, медленно движущимися вдоль ветвей... цветами. Изувеченными, неправильными. Как мертворождённые дети.

От этой картины Сашу вывернуло наизнанку. Ричарда подхватил её с отчаянием в глазах. А её все рвало.

Её дитя, растущее в утробе другого тела, тоже станет таким неправильным?

— Я должна вернуться к своему аватару! — Саша вырвалась из рук Ричарда и рванула на выход из галереи.

— Будь с ней рядом, — бросила Анна в спину Ричарду, побежавшему за Сашей.

— Излишние слова. Он любит её сильнее жизни, — с укором пробормотала Сион.

— А тебя, моя дорогая Сион, словно бы происходящее и не беспокоит, — тонко улыбнулась Анна, но в улыбке не было и капли тёплых чувств.

— В том то и дело. Я в ярости!

И её кулак с невероятной скоростью и мощью устремился к композитной перегородке отсека, с грохотом оставив там глубокую выемку.

Только на глазах у Анны Росс позволяла себе проявлять такие сильные эмоции.

— Случившееся кажется мне неэтичным, — задумчиво произнесла Пальсен. — Природа не может быть монстром, в отличии от людей — только они убивают ради того, чтобы убить.

— И вы говорите об этом после десятилетия биотерроризма, которому дал начало пандорианский кризис?

— Как известно, кто платит деньги, тот и заказывает музыку. На Земле платят за всё растения, обеспечивающие живой мир пищей и кислородом. За последние три или четыре сотни миллионов лет стволы деревьев стали крепче, благодаря чему современные леса, пока они у нас ещё были, оказались втрое выше зарослей древовидных папоротников, которые когда-то покрывали планету. Ветви позволили увеличить крону, а корни научились не только вытягивать из почвы воду и минеральные вещества, но и, образуя дёрн, удерживать её от выветривания и размывания. Наиболее же глубокие перемены коснулись механизмов размножения и расселения. Ведь если в море условия сравнительно однообразны, а течения способы перенести спору из одного океана в другой, то на суше всё намного сложнее. В результате голосеменные растения сменились покрытосеменными, а затем и цветковыми. И если экстраполировать эту тенденцию в будущее, несложно вообразить идеал, к которому методом проб и ошибок идёт эволюция зелёного царства. Способное к активному полёту семя должно будет самостоятельно отыскать подходящий для укоренения участок с нужным составом почвы, уровнем освещённости и увлажнением. Затем уничтожить на нём сорную растительность, найти и отсечь протянувшиеся в грунте чужие корни. После чего как следует окопаться, первым же делом отрастив что-нибудь, чем можно будет обороняться от других семян. Да, ни как монстр, но как хищник в мире флоры…

Глаза Сион непроизвольно расширились.

— Это ответная реакция Пандоры!?

— Ещё в самом начале человеческой экспансии Пандора каким-то образом отреагировала на появление чужеродных вирусов, занесённых людьми, создав противовирусы для каждого из них; мы постоянно проводим искусственный управляемый ароморфоз этих антиинфекционных агентов и используем в фармацевтике, да на самом «Осирисе» тонны антибиотиков на основе того, что мы смогли добыть на Пандоре. Никто и никогда не болел в этом прекрасном мире, за исключением проявления иных недугов, вызванных сильным магнитным полем Полифема и чуть большей радиацией. Но, по всей видимости, то, что принесли люди сейчас, оказалось ужаснее гриппа или простуды, выкашивавших людей миллионами в прошлом тысячелетии. Пандора не могла не отреагировать на подлинную угрозу…

— Что же вызвало эту реакцию? Разработки «Селкет», проделки культистов Нового Рассвета? Чёрт, теперь и не узнать. Я просеяла мелким ситом всех, кто прибыл с нами. И ничего не нашла. Все поголовно — люди высоких идеалов, надо же, — с иронией всплеснула руками Сион. — Но меня не отпускает чувство, что мы будто бы проглядели крысу. Одну маленькую и мерзкую…

Пальсен прикрыла веки, наморщила лоб и неуверенно покачала головой, жестом попросив Сион остановиться.

— Нет. Это что-то более очевидное. Простое и сложное единовременно.

Росс хмыкнула, понимая, к чему вела Анна.

— М-м, ясно, вопрос этикета, да? Мы были не вежливы по отношению к НЕЙ? Но почему же тогда не было реакции раньше? Где пролегла эта тонкая грань между дозволенным и недопустимым? Прежняя ОПР действовала варварски — и что? А сейчас мы словно ангелы во плоти по отношению к их миру и к ним самим, но… страдаем. Причём, все разом. В чём наш просчёт? Или же…, — странное выражение застыло на лице Сион, — может быть, это их оплошность? Анна, ведь вы не думаете, что На'ви чем-то огорчили свою Мать?

Анна вновь покачала головой.

— Будь осторожна в своих выводах, Сион. На'ви… я уверена, они попросту попали под раздачу. Дело в нас. Вспомни, с чего начинались все проблемы на Земле. Они просто встретились: два путника, два племени, два государства и так далее. Но уже издавна я захожу дальше в этих размышлениях: Земля и Пандора; Эйва и Гайа. Проблему нашего тягостного «сейчас» нужно искать именно в этом направлении. Лавкрафт сказал мне однажды после очередного сеанса связи: «Ох, моя маленькая Анна, видишь!? Она реальна! То, что ты лицезрела, не галлюцинация, не смоделированное чьей-то рукой видение, но истинная связь, которую мы познаём сызнова. Люди забыли о НЕЙ, шагая к звёздам. Но именно мы с тобой станем первооткрывателями утерянного знания. Помни, дитя: Гайа вокруг нас, Гайа внутри нас. Гайа это…»

Последние и очень важные слова утонули в сухом, надрывном кашле женщины. Сион с тревогой наблюдала за приступом бессилия организма Анны перед той, кто в саване и с косой.

— Даже без моего непосредственного контроля, вы неплохо справлялись. Я планировала, — прокашлявшись, сказала Анна, — обеспечив вашу полную самодостаточность, прожить в теле аватара спокойную жизнь в эдемском саду, наедине с Народом, учиться и познавать, а затем когда-нибудь, как можно позже, тихо умереть. Но сейчас, исходя из обстоятельств, будет сложно поддерживать наш проект в… тонусе. Я и не рассчитываю на многое. Если всё, что мы узнали о НЕЙ, правда, если пережитый мною в детстве опыт — не часть моего бурного воображения, не игра разума… Тогда я буду молить ЕЁ сестру подарить мне хотя бы несколько лет, дабы я реализовала свои начинания до конца. Да, всё готово: теперь мне чётко ясен смысл моего пребывания здесь, а проделанный труд не кажется бессмысленным. Когда придёт время, Салли сам позовёт меня…

— Я верю вам, Анна, — предельно серьёзно произнесла Сион. — Но верите ли вы, что ваши слова — не очередная удобная ширма, не подмена понятий для достойного обоснования своего истинного желания — вы боитесь умирать.

— Как и все люди, Сион. Как и все те люди, которых в гневе поглотила наша планета. На'ви же, напротив, не боятся смерти в том смысле, коим мы одариваем утрату жизни. Для них это лишь переход из одного состояния в другое, этап аналогичный физике — о пластичной энергии, радостно перетекающей из одной формы в другую. Причём переход не метафизический, а реальный, осязаемый. Вот оно чудо! Мне есть чему у них поучиться.

— Но мы, даже не понимая каким-образом, всё испортили. Размениваем шило на мыло.

— Я слышу биение сердца моря, Сион. Я уже там, в морских пучинах. Словно меня здесь и нет. Шаткое, невозможное состояние. И в этих глубинах я слышу голоса. Такие незнакомые, но греющие душу. Они не могут лгать во зло. Всему происходящему есть причина — мы ли послужили её возникновению или нет — но это лишь повод, спусковой крючок для чего-то большего. Это смена парадигмы.

Пиликнул коммуникатор в кармане Сион. Она тут же ответила на вызов.

— Полковник Росс, у нас проблемы с персоналом, — прозвучал взволнованный голос её заместителя. — Они уже не просят, но требуют ответы по… эм, нашей проблеме. На других орбитальных станциях дела не лучше.

— Действуйте согласно прежним инструкциям, скоро я отдам новые распоряжения.

— Так точно, есть.

— Мы не могли удержать это в секрете, — Сион взглянула на Анну. — Кстати, не уверена, что в данное время сохранение тайны кому-нибудь выгодно. Сообщения впервые поступили в руки младших научных сотрудников, а те, как водится, несмотря на запрет, разболтали всё каждому встречному. Я говорила вам, что лучше проводить набор из военных. Но что уж тут, — сокрушённо вздохнула Сион, — теперь разве не лучше, чтобы над проблемой думало как можно больше умов? Параллельно?

Выводы необычные для правительственного чиновника, тем более для офицера высокого ранга, такого, как Росс. С другой стороны, Анна, видимо, понимала, что времена сейчас необычные.

— Скажи им. Успокой, если не вынесут правды. Я могу поручить всё тебе?

— Это неприкрытый вопрос о степени моей компетентности? — подняла бровь Сион.

— К сожалению, Саша и другие мои подчинённые не справятся, ни в таком состоянии уж точно и ни с таким вызовом. Моя девочка... умеет быть жёсткой, даже жестокой. Я научила её этому. И не стыжусь, иначе бы она не выжила в наших земных джунглях, где издревле правил закон: "Кто силён, тот и прав". Но, поверь, в действительности она, как фарфоровая чаша — красивая и хрупкая. А на Пандоре требуется иной подход, более гибкий, но в тоже время бескомпромиссный. Жало и мёд. Если меня не станет, ты, Сион, закончишь начатое мной.

— Это приказ?

— Такова моя просьба к тебе, как к другу. Если верить фактам, Земля для нас потеряна. Луна, Марс и спутники Юпитера не в счёт. Даже если мы наладим связь через АМС и отправим наши два звездолёта и повернём обратно те пять, что ещё идут к нам, колонисты в солнечной системе всё равно будут обречены. Без топлива для кораблей, добываемого в связке промышленных мощностей Земли и лунного ускорителя частиц, им к нам не вернуться, сколь бы рискованные планы мы бы не строили. А вот здесь мы ещё можем побороться за будущее.

— И что это будет за будущее? — с искренним ужасом спросила Сион, посмотрев за пределы галереи. — Перестать быть людьми?

В соседнем протяжённом отсеке за прозрачной композитной перегородкой галереи, в которой виднелся чёткий отпечаток кулака Сион, громоздились рядами семь с половиной сотен амниотических капсул. И сотни же аватаров были внутри них, жутко подрагивавших под действием мышечных стимуляторов, как ещё не родившиеся дети в околоплодной жидкости. На «Изиде» было столько же. Равное количество будущих колонистов.

— Первые две партии. В течении семи лет мы подготовим ещё полторы тысячи или даже больше, ресурсов хватает с избытком. И хоть наша слабость в количестве, нужно позаботиться о тех, кто остался, — сверкнули глаза Анны. — Мы так и не обнаружили способов противодействия загадочному вирусу. На'ви переносят его более стойко, их природный иммунитет и материнские крылья Эйва — лучшая защита от невзгод. В свою очередь, люди в карантинных зонах уже и сами не свои от обжигающих разум эманаций безумия. Для жизнеспособной популяции хватит и половины из вовлечённых в проект. Главное, чтобы ИХ Мать нас не отринула и позволила обрести целостность разума в новой физической оболочке.

«Без смерти нет прогресса. Её близость побуждает нас к свершениям», — ещё один урок доктора Лавкрафта.

— Я тоже в списке тех, о ком нужно побеспокоиться? — не оборачиваясь, криво улыбнулась Сион. — Но вы правы, изоляция заражённых не может длиться вечно. Вот так, значит: шанс подарен тем, кто впутан в программу «Аватар»… Думаете, правильно ли оставлять всё мне в случае вашей неудачи? Я не чувствую симптомов заражения, но это пока что. Хм, даже странно…

— Ты хотела спросить другое: «Оправдывает ли цель средства?»

«Нет», — подумала Сион.

Вернее, у неё не было ответа. Тем не менее, для того, кто хоть попытался, было трудно выслушивать лекции от того, кто сидел сложа руки. Конечно, Сион хорошо себе представляла последствия, если она скажет это в лицо. Поэтому она сохраняла спокойствие и просто опустила голову, через мгновение она задала вопрос, таким простым будничным тоном.

— Человек убивает всех на своём пути?

— Да, — тут же отозвалась Анна, понимая истинную суть вопроса с очевидным ответом, заданного солдатом с кровью на руках. — Как и любой другой сверххищник. Когда развитый сверххищник попадает в чужую экосистему, он устраивает геноцид местной фауны.

— Тогда лучше бы я родилась собакой в мирное время, нежели человеком во времена хаоса.

Под громкий стук шагов, до боли сцепив руки за спиной, Сион покинула галерею, оставив Пальсен в одиночестве.

В кресле-каталке активировалось средство связи и голос оператора сообщил.

— Мадам Пальсен, Джейк Салли вышел на связь, соединить?

Анна улыбнулась, радуясь своей догадке. Бывшего морпеха, который никогда не сдавался, изъело отчаяние. Более в нём нет того дерзкого героя, который с шашками на голо ринулся отбивать Пандору у злых землян.

— Соединяйте.

Как и в чём же нам найти опору, в попытках противостоять этому лживому, маскирующемуся злу? Как научиться распознавать и отвергать миражи, ложные подобия в толковании событий? Мы все вглядываемся, пытаясь понять — что же мы видим, истину или — искажение истины, и определить для себя тот путь, который поможет выбраться из этого зеркального лабиринта — на свободу, на воздух, пронизанный солнечными лучами...

Подкашивались колени. Задрожали руки. Прошло несколько минут, вдалеке послышались крики. Слов было не разобрать, но голос знакомый. Чьи-то руки бережно подхватывают её, а родной и нежный голос шепчет слова утешения. Затем они бредут вдвоём туда, где их ждут: одно тело — но уже два сердца.

Нам трудно отличить истинные, торные дороги от тех хитрых тропок, ведущих в бездонное болото, на которые нас ласково заманивают те, кого можно назвать ложными пастырями, кричащими о своём знании «истинного пути к спасению». Нет, дорогу осилит идущий на своих ногах. Только так он себя спасёт.

Потому Саша немного отстраняется от Ричарда, набирается сил и продолжает идти сама. Гнетущая картина. Но помощь Ричарда она не отвергает и от всего сердца благодарна своему чуткому мужу.

За стеклом «разрубленного» пополам отсека находится мирно спящее существо без собственного сознания. Трубки внутривенного питания теряются за краем большой больничной кровати. Они одевают экзокомплекты и входят через шлюз в это помещение, — все они заражены, потому и не тратят время на предосторожности, — присаживаются рядом с существом.

Они… счастливы сейчас? Счастливы ли?

— Мы заберём её… то есть, тебя…, вернее, их…

Закончив поправлять себя, Ричард покрепче обнял Сашу, которая с остекленевшим взором наблюдала за мерно поднимающейся и опускающейся грудью своего аватара.

— Пока я бежал за тобой, Сион связалась со мной. Джейк дал добро большой научной команде спуститься на Пандору. Остыл морпех. Он в конце-то концов понял, что, лишь работая вместе, не деля всех на чужих и своих, мы сможем добиться хоть чего-то. Но у нас с тобой будет другая цель…

Саша, наконец, перестала изображать статую и ожила. Неподвижен фон, а не актёры.

— Да, это Анна. Понимаю. Я разговаривала с Мо'ат совсем немного, но уверена, она нас не выставит… Цахик Оматикайя то же часть этого зеркального лабиринта, в который мы угодили.

Девушка склонила голову и, протянув руку к своему аватару, приложила ладонь к его животу. Это тоже своего рода связь. Саша мгновенно понимает, что с её ребёнком всё будет хорошо. Рациональных объяснений тому нет. Все матерям знакомо это чувство? Сашу оно успокаивает. Но другая мысль вновь провоцирует тревогу.

— Я должна быть в ужасе от того, что творится на Земле. Но почему-то очень быстро приняла всё это, как данность. Анна и Сион, видимо, совсем не потрясены. И внутри меня отрешённость и эмоциональная пустота по этому поводу.

— Как и во мне, Саша. Полное безразличие проснулось в моём разуме и затронуло многое из того, что я когда-либо считал важным, кроме тебя и, — он взглянул на безвольный аватар, в котором крепла новая жизнь, — их. То есть нас.

— Мы не в порядке? — горестно улыбнулась она.

— Отнюдь, ведь мы с тобой — муж и жена. Для нас всё едино. Идём, — Ричард поднялся, протягивая ей руку. — Вернёмся к Максиму и прихватим с собой ещё кое-кого. Это поможет вразумить твоего брата, пока он совсем не слетел с катушек. Вместе, как семья, мы будем сильнее.

Набат зарождавшегося ливня восполнил тихое урочище душ. Деревья Голосов более не шептали своих песен одиноким путникам.

— Вы герой нашего Народа, вождь. Редко в ком из На'ви были сомнения на ваш счёт, даже в самые трудные для нас дни.

«В своих решениях не колеблитесь», — так понял эти слова Джейк и ответил.

— В этом и состоит наиболее тягостное бремя воина, которого одаривают таким титулом. Ты никогда не будешь в состоянии спасти тех людей, которых желал защитить больше всего. Поэтому герой — это тот, кто лишь устраняет последствия событий, которые уже произошли. Но…

Джейк резко умолк, не найдя с ходу нужных слов. Молодой охотник, сопровождавший Джейка, вежливо кивнул, не требуя от своего вождя тянуть жилы ради глупых расспросов того, кто всю жизнь только и делал, что охотился. Джейк слабо улыбнулся, заметив учтивость соратника.

— Не будь строг к себе, ты молодец. И я… мы ценим это.

— Я всегда был и буду частью клана, вождь. Кем бы я стал, если бы не пришёл на выручку своим родным и близким?

— Этому есть простое объяснение, — сказал Джейк и посмотрел в глаза охотнику, — ты и есть настоящий герой. Все вы, кто борется за свой мир.

В ответ на это молодой охотник прижал левую ладонь к сердцу и единожды прикрыл глаза, выражая тем самым благодарность.

Под мерный глухой стук копыт своих лошадей, знающих тропу, как свои шесть ног, они пробирались сквозь лес — необычайно пустой и тихий. Природа словно бы прекратила дышать. Ощущение жизни вокруг угасало. Это пугало юнца сильнее, чем Джейка, который вырос в мёртвом мире. Да, вождь Оматикайя привык к этой «тишине» с детства.

Несмотря на то, что Джейк разработал неплохой, как ему казалось, способ противодействия волнам безумных зверей, все те ночи, предшествовавшие заключительным приготовлениям на дальних заставах, он спал плохо, обдумывая детали своего плана; ему он казался опасным, но ничего лучше в кратчайшие сроки сделать было нельзя, не в их ситуации, граничащей с катастрофой. И вот теперь с каждой минутой затея казалась ему всё более глупой и безнадёжной, как та бессмысленная битва у Колодца Душ, едва не случившемуся катастрофическому исходу которой он был обязан своей глупости, и потому Джейк становился всё более утомлённым и нервничал беспрестанно, как и этим поздним вечером, пока возвращался в деревню, прихватив в одном из многих тайных схронов, пухнущих от вооружения небесных, очередную порцию «смерти».

Охотник с любопытством спросил, что именно тот везёт в очень тяжёлой сумке, которую тот прижимал к груди, и Джейк ответил с уверенностью, которой вовсе не чувствовал, что там находится абсолютно надёжное средство в борьбе за последний бастион их клана — Дерево-Дом.

Деревня встретила их знакомой тишиной: ни песен, ни скрежета ткацких станков, ни запаха пищи и потрескиваний костров, ни вездесущего детского смеха. Многие, кто не выдержал проклятия, находились в общей спальне, заблудившись в лекарственном бреду от переизбытка супитокама и сонных трав.

Джейка поприветствовали охотники, несущие дозор на подступах к деревне, и забрали его лошадь. Джейк распрощался со своим провожатым и отдал поклажу другому воину, который должен был передать её содержимое дозорным. Их задача — создать непроницаемую «стену» вокруг Дерева-Дома. И с учётом имеющегося вооружения, с этим они справились, но требовалось нечто большее, в качестве неоспоримого козыря. И Джейк был готов воспользоваться этим шансом.

Нейтири и Тэю он нашёл под навесом в дальней части первого яруса древа. Они спали крепко и выглядели умиротворёнными. Джейк не посмел мешать им и лишь аккуратно пристроился рядом. Едва касаясь ладонями их прелестных лиц, он пытался избавиться от довлеющего чувства беспомощности. Они — его сокровище. Он не имеет права их терять. Ни как в прошлой жизни — такое недопустимо.

Джейк засыпал или же видел сон наяву, он вообразил ту песчаную бурю. Невозможное зрелище для Каракаса двухсотлетней давности стало обыденностью в дни бесконечных военных конфликтов двадцать второго века, ставшего синонимом выражения — экологическая катастрофа. Песчаная буря, ознаменовавшая начало его персонального кошмара. Отняв за годы бессчётное число жизней, он вдруг ринулся сквозь вспышки огней и хлёсткие волны песка ради спасения одной единственной хрупкой души, вцепившейся в безвольные тела своих родителей. И расплата не заставила себя ждать. Война создана не для того, чтобы нести мир, как он мечтал. Она требует быть безжалостным, она жаждет заполучить дань за некое подобие стабильности — кровь и предсмертные вопли тех, за чей счёт будет продлено спокойствие твоего народа. Джейк должен был остаться немым и слепым, надеясь на свою наивную мечту. Закрыть глаза, как он делал всегда до этого, перешагивая трупы некогда мирных людей, вынужденных взяться за оружие. Но малодушие сгубило солдата, превратив его в калеку. Бог Войны, как и всегда, беспощаден соразмерно своей благосклонности.

Джейк выбросил из головы всё остальное. Даже самого себя забыл, превращаясь в пустое место. И сразу всё вокруг него поплыло. Голос Эмили настигнул его. Голос той, кого он потерял в прошлой жизни.

 _«Какие у тебя воспоминания, Джейк Салли? Что можешь ты рассказать своему Народу? Наверное, что не достиг мечты — мир на все времена. Скажешь, вернее, отоврёшься, что нескончаемые жертвы, порой и от твоих рук, не были напрасны? Но победы, как это повелось, не было, даже в перспективе. То самое послевоенное время так и не наступало, а впереди — неизвестность и муки выбора. Всё ли ты сделал, когда здесь на Пандоре наступило время нового вызова для тебя? Сделал ли ты так, чтобы сейчас-то не пришла эта беда. И вот ирония! Она ведь пришла и пуще прежней. А теперь ты не веришь, что поступаешь правильно? Так это уже судьба. Она иногда похожа на ту песчаную бурю, которая всё время меняет направление. Хочешь спастись от неё — она тут же за тобой. И так раз за разом, словно ты втянулся в зловещую пляску с воплощением смерти. А всё потому, что эта самая буря — не от природы-матери, что настигла тебя издалека. А ты сам. Нечто такое, что засело внутри тебя. Остаётся только наплевать на всё и закрыть глаза и пробираться напрямик, сквозь эту бурю, ползти даже, ибо ног ты уже не чувствуешь. Нет ни солнца, ни направления. Только высоко в небе кружится белый мелкий песок, который, кажется, дробит твои кости, а за тобой тянется кровавая полоса, тёплая и красная, твоя собственная, а в руках тело девочки, которая будто бы и не дышит. Вот то, чем ты стал…»_

— Нет, — несвязно бормотал Джейк во сне, — моя Эмили бы так не сказала! Прочь!

 _«Задумайся. Неужели та война — аллегория сегодняшнего бедствия? Но кем же будешь ты в этот раз? Охотником или жертвой, распластавшейся в песке? Так или иначе, тебя ждёт одиночество, если ты не начнёшь действовать. Новый Рассвет грядёт…»_

Мягкая ладонь касается его плеча, и буря стихает, а потом исчезает.

Джейк резко открыл глаза, осоловело огляделся и, найдя рядом проснувшуюся жену и понемногу пробуждающуюся дочь, успокоился.

— Мой Джейк, — мягкие губы Нейтири нашли его и нежно соприкоснулись с ними.

— Я вернулся, — облегчённый выдох.

— И это дарит нам счастье, — Нейтири улыбнулась, поглядывая на сонливо потиравшую глаза дочку, которая, заметив отца, тут же радостно прыгнула к нему на руки.

— Папа!

Но одно ясно и без груза прежнего опыта, подумал Джейк, поглаживая по голове Тэю. Для рождённых быть вместе, хуже смерти может оказаться только жизнь в одиночестве. И эта утрата заставит их мстить кому бы то ни было, даже самим себе. Такова природа искажающего разум проклятия. Пора отринуть обиды и действовать сообща, как и говорила Мо'ат. Иначе проклятие сожрёт всё прекрасное, что было в этом Народе.

— Я должна кое-что рассказать тебе, Джейк.

Серьёзный тон Нейтири уловила даже нежившаяся в руках Джейка Тэя, и она нехотя высвободилась из них, прижав ладони свои к груди. Джейк внимательно взглянул на Нейтири, ища в языке её тела ответ — понимание такого неожиданного настроя и грядущих слов.

— Джейк, Великая Мать твоего мира отказала небесным в доверии…

Она не договорила. Сердце её словно пронзило раскалённым клинком, и она закричала. Тэя, находясь в ментальной связке с матерью, ощущала всё то же самое, пусть и слабее, но её тряхнуло.

Джейк в ужасе подхватил их, не понимая, что происходит. Увидел их боль и слёзы. Он был растерян, как ребёнок. А затем Нейтири, едва придя в себя, слабым голосом прошептала; её мысли были подобны языкам пламени: меняли форму и цвет, казались слишком живыми, возникали, сливались вместе, дробились и, распадаясь, исчезали.

— Джейк, что-то грядёт…!

Предчувствиям своей супруги он доверял. Джейк, убедившись, что его жена и дочь чувствуют себя хорошо, поднял наездников в воздух и отправил их в ближайшие кланы и к долине Лунного Света, связь с которой — ко всеобщему ужасу — оказалась потеряна.

Охотники достигли деревни на следующий день, немного позже полудня. Влетели под необъятные кроны Дерева-Дома на крыльях ветра с боевым кличем, поднимая тревогу. Протяжные крики дозорных на земле огласили деревню задолго до подлёта охотников, всполошили На'ви, ручьём потянувшихся к северной окраине поселения. Эти икраны с наездниками возвращались со стороны долины Лунного Света... Большую их часть составляли охотники, отправленные Джейком. Тех же, кто стоял на защите долины, вернулось очень мало. Один из сильно израненных икранов умер прямо после посадки, едва вытянув свою тяжкую ношу. Его собрат продержался до тех пор, пока с него не сняли выцветшие полотнища, в которые завернули тела — икран вдруг распластался в изнеможении, и лишь пузырьки воздуха в пене, вытекавшей из дыхал, показывали, что в нём ещё пару мгновений назад теплилась жизнь. Эти чудесные животные, явно пережившие непростую битву — все как один — до самого конца служили своим охотникам, которые скорбели об их утрате не меньше, чем о…

Никто не проронил ни слова. Мерцавшая аквамарином трава постепенно темнела, наливаясь густой зеленью. По лазурному небу заструились яркие краски, позолотившие макушки деревьев и окутавших На'ви своим мягким, тёплым светом. Это их не утешало. Опустившуюся тишину нарушали лишь стон едва заметно покачивающегося ствола Дерева-Дома, да шелест травы вокруг десятков тел, лежавших на тканевых полотнах рядом друг с другом. И в смерти они вместе, как и жили вместе, как и приняли свой конец — вместе. Связаны, вероятно, большим, чем могло бы описать даже такое глубокое выражение, как «цахейлу».

Израненный Эбор сдержанно кивнул своему вождю и медленно отступил, застыв изваянием. Слова сейчас не нужны. Они не помогут. Матери и дети, жёны и мужья, родные и близкие — почти каждый нашёл среди этих тел тех, кто им был дорог. Кого-то так и не нашли они, что лишь множило их горе. Нейтири прижимала к себе Сэма и Ло'ака, Тэя, аккумулируя в себе эмоции всех вокруг, — о чём никто и не подозревал, — не могла пошевелиться и безучастно проглатывала слёзы, стоя в сторонке, — ребёнка она в себе убить не способна, — и братья, несмотря на боль от непростых ран, поспешили обнять и её. Они живы, да, но Джейк был эмоционально опустошён. Других детей, братьев и сестёр, мужей и жён их семьи не дождались. Не так это должно было выглядеть, но в душе понимал — вот она цена ошибки, морпех. Или ты забыл, как наивный простак, отстранился от неудобных воспоминаний с Земли, так контрастирующих с этим прекрасным миром? На лице Джейка ни единого выражения, но вот сердце едва бьётся, сжимаясь в болезненном спазме. Атаму сидел подле тела своего отца и тихо, едва слышимо, что-то напевал; некий земной мотив, знакомый и очень. Норман часто пел своему новорождённому сыну, нянча его на руках. Он был полон счастья, обретя семью в новом мире, а теперь… его не стало. В этот раз без чудесных воскрешений. Норман… с лицом умиротворённым, навсегда закрыл глаза, как и все остальные — очередные имена в бесконечном списке Джейка. Ушёл ли Норм с чистым сердцем, без сожалений? Заря безутешна, её слёз не хватит, чтобы утопить всё то горе, что отныне будет сопровождать их семью до конца жизни и её новорождённое дитя. На'ви не разделяют материальное и духовное? Теперь это кажется такой нелепостью. Потери Народа невосполнимы. И даже Эйва здесь бессильна. А в ответе только он — Джейк Салли. Это был его план и его ответственность. Всё равно что он сам их всех убил.

— Пр…

Джейк буквально прикусил язык, до боли сжал его зубами. Кулаки сильно стиснуты, ногти вспарывают кожу. Он чуть было не совершил жуткую глупость — конечно, менее отвратительную по сравнению с гибелью этих воинов и охотников, но, так или иначе, возможно, более мерзкую по отношению к тем, кто жив… Он хотел извиниться перед всем племенем, перед Зарёй, Атаму, перед своими детьми и Нейтири. Взмолиться перед ними о прощении. И это было бы неправильно. Они его просто не поймут. И кем же он станет после этих слов?

Джейк заметил сопровождавшего его вчера молодого охотника, сжавшего в своих руках тело старшей сестры. Их взгляды пересеклись. Джейк буквально желал, чтобы от этого парня исходил гнев, чтобы тот выплеснул на своего вождя, всё, что тот о нём думает. И Джейк смиренно бы вынес такое наказание. Хотя бы это будет правильно! Ведь так!? Но молодой охотник лишь кротко кивнул в ответ, принимая такую несоразмерную цену за то, чтобы племя продолжило жить. Их скорбь и осознание причин её возникновения такие же, как и у людей. Но и в тоже время, такие иррациональные. Все они — герои, а он — жалкое подобие. Если Джейк не смог познать Народ, с которым прожил столько лет, то какой из него На'ви?

— Где Мо'ат? — прохрипел Джейк.

Эбор мгновенно отдал указания нескольким воинам разыскать Цахик, которая просто обязана была находиться здесь, в такой тяжёлый момент для племени. Но она исчезла. Никто её не видел со вчерашнего дня. Эта новость пугала. Почему Цахик оставила их!?

— Эбор, — Джейк закусил губу, понимая, что торопит события, давит на больное, но ему было необходимо знать, было ли всё это зря или нет, — вы остановили волну?

— Да, мой вождь, — скрипуче ответил Эбор сорванным голосом. — Нормспеллмон сделал это. Мы — все ближайшие дозорные в воздухе — прибыли под самый конец, когда яркие огни оружия демонов уже выжгли половину долины. И немедля вступили в схватку с немногими оставшимися животными, которые, даже будучи в полумёртвом состоянии, пытались пробиться дальше. Мы отстояли долину. Но многих уже не вернуть. Даже не всех смогли забрать… просто не нашли… Моя вина, вождь. Связь с деревней была слабой. Я бы смог предупредить вас раньше, если бы я, очертя голову, не кинулся в то пекло.

Джейк с болью взглянул на своего соратника, но в том не было ни капли упрёка. Только сопричастное сожаление о том, что матери своих молодых сыновей и дочерей не вернут. В понимании Эбора, как и всех других взрослых, дети не должны были умирать раньше своих родителей.

— Ты поступил так, как и должен был. В произошедшем только моя вина… и ничья более.

Джейк приблизился к Нейтири, к сыновьям. Ло'ак бросил потерянный взгляд на отца и стыдливо показал тому обломок лука, переданного им небесными в знак дружбы.

— Прости меня отец, я не сберёг…

Лицо Джейка скривилось от негодования.

— Почему тебя тревожит такая мелочь? Главное, что ТЫ жив!

И он порывисто заключил сына в объятия, сжимая того крепко-крепко, словно обнимал в последний раз. Потом опомнился, чувствуя, что сыну больно — раны его свежи — и отстранился.

— Отец.

Сэм, прихрамывая, подошёл к Джейку и склонил голову перед ним.

— Я слышал твои слова, сказанные Эбору. Но в этом нет твоей вины. Помни, что, несмотря на твои действия, оправданные положением вождя, все мы и каждый из нас самостоятельно принимали решение отправиться в долину и оборонять наш дом. Вспомни, не ты ли отговаривал меня и многих других молодых охотников не идти туда? Нормспеллмон — великий войн — его смерть на моих плечах. Это он спас меня, закрыв своим телом. Я говорю от лица всех, кто…

Он запнулся, увидев протянутую Джейком руку. И, понимая этот жест небесных, твёрдо пожал её в ответ. Джейк взял сына за плечо и коснулся своим лбом его в знак благодарности.

— Ты вернулся, сынок. Спасибо тебе за это, спасибо…

Джейк медленно перевёл взгляд на Нейтири и Тэю.

Тэя смотрела на отца. Она видела его мысли и чувства, но ей было трудно подобрать правильные слова. И она, вобрав в единый сгусток энергии все счастливые воспоминания, которые смогла, направила их к нему, окутывая его разум спокойствием и теплом. Это помогает, когда одних слов недостаточно.

Нейтири смотрела на своего мужа и в ней не было ненависти к нему. Их души едины и ничто не изменит этого факта. И она понимала, сколь тяжела его ноша. На'ви вверили в его руки свою судьбу — так однажды он смог спасти их от Великой Скорби. Но сейчас Джейк мечется от одной крайности к другой, не зная, сколь верен его выбор. Ему нужна поддержка.

«Но насколько обоснована ваша вера в меня?», — спросил он однажды у неё под сенью Деревьев Голосов после едва завершившейся войны с небесными. — «Своими безрассудными действиями я буквально обрёк племена на гибель, если бы только не вмешалась Эйва или... та, другая душа, которая поверила в меня. Мне необходимо срочно понять, что я должен предпринять: так, чтобы не было боли, чтобы На'ви могли жить дальше, избавившись от шрамов прошлого. Могли жить, как раньше — до встречи с небесными».

Но неизбежный факт состоял в том, что как раньше уже не будет ничего. Отталкиваясь от совершившихся событий и явно непростых грядущих бедствий, Нейтири могла ясно заявить со всей серьёзностью — их прекрасный мир изменился навсегда. Вынести всё это возможно только вместе, как племя, как семья.

Она встала подле мужа и крепко сжала его ладонь. Она будет его путеводной звездой, коль он оступится и потеряется во тьме.

Сыновья тоже были рядом.

Тэя, видя и слыша всё, прошептала тихо-тихо, прижимаясь к руке отца.

— Все мы будем твоими путевыми звёздами.

Джейк на краткий миг воспарил духом, ощутив тепло под сердцем, вливавшееся в него словно из ниоткуда.

Он обвёл взглядом всех и каждого из своего племени. Собрался с мыслями. И с горечью посмотрел на тело своего лучшего друга, покоившегося в объятиях Зари и Атаму. Сейчас будет самый сложный момент. И он стал говорить…

Его речь была короткой, не особо вдохновенной — ни такой, как это было много лет назад в Колодце Душ перед кровопролитной битвой с небесными — но исчерпывающей и ясной. Он сказал, что они будут делать, и как выживать. Он не хочет повторения случившейся трагедии. Он позволит небесным вернуться. И все вместе — На'ви и люди — покорят безумие. И вернут семена жизни в угасающий мир.

Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы На'ви начали действовать; их не тревожили слова о людях неба, ни в этой ситуации. Но перед этим требовалось подарить покой ушедшим.

— Эбор, ты в порядке? — Джейк обратился к своему соратнику.

— Да, мои раны неопасны.

— Не запускай травмы, пусть тебя подлечат. Восполни силы. До первых лучей солнца возьми лучших наездников и отправляйся в Долину Лунного Света, разыщите тела оставшихся воинов и верните их домой.

— Да, мой вождь!

— Сейчас разошли отдохнувших дозорных к дальним тропам, дабы они продолжали отслеживать новые волны обезумивших животных и отправь посыльных к другим племенам, с которыми нет возможности наладить удалённую связь, чтобы они передали их вождям мою текущую позицию в отношении небесных и дальнейшие планы. Так же разъясни нашим охотникам, не присутствовавшим здесь, ситуацию — в нашу деревню прибудут корабли небесных с врачебной помощью. Будьте осторожны и максимально терпимы к ним. Впрочем, не забывайте — они желанные гости, но не друзья нам.

— Мы справимся, Оло'эйктан. Но в племени неспокойно. В этот тяжёлый для Оматикайя момент с нами нет духовного лидера — проводника воли Матери.

Джейк тяжело вздохнул. Мо'ат, куда же ты ушла? Неужели ты решила, что твоё время пришло? Слишком глубоко ты погрузилась в своих мыслях в эти пенящиеся воды океана — твоего вечного грядущего сна. Нет, чересчур рано, слишком не вовремя для тебя бросить своё племя. Это так на тебя не похоже. Так безответственно для той сильной женщины, которая на своих плечах вытянула весь клан в дни Великой Скорби из пучин отчаяния.

— Как можно скорее узнайте, куда исчезла Цахик. Дочь заменит её во время ритуала прощания с усопшими. И…

Джейк серьёзно задумался о следующем решении, но оно было продиктовано случившейся трагедией. Тем не менее, это могло и навредить клану. Стать последней роковой ошибкой морпеха, который так и не научился быть настоящим мудрым вождём. «Вирус» вывел изъяны личности Джейка на поверхность, превратив его в сомневающегося и вечно оступающегося аутсайдера. Так было со многими На'ви — и теперь они спят больше, чем бодрствуют, ибо не отвечают за свои действия. Джейку стоило бы взять себя в руки и вернуть утраченную целеустремлённость и отвагу, порой граничащую с слабоумием, которыми он так славился в былые дни. Ради всех ушедших, ради их сыновей и дочерей. Ради своей семьи. Ради тебя, Норман. Не колебаться!

— Скажи нашим воинам в дозоре убрать прочь то, что я им передал вчера. Они поймут, о чём речь. Я снабжу их другим снаряжением.

Эбору задумчиво кивнул вождю и отправился выполнять распоряжения. Джейк взглянул на бледное око Полифема, распластавшееся на горизонте. Древний Бог величественно обозревал свои владения, но мрачные события, творящиеся в его царстве, не волновали эту персонификацию абсолюта.

Мы обязаны справиться.

Но одна посторонняя мысль подтачивала решимость Джейка. Учитывая доклады наездников и личные наблюдения, что-то не так было со многими жителями воздуха и облаков, хотя это казалось очевидным ещё с начала эпидемии безумия. Дикие икраны и прочие летающие виды животных массово покидали места своего обитания и пропадали неведомо где.

«Глаза» небесных людей, опутавшие орбиту, смогут приметить то, что не видно кланам На'ви. Джейк запрокинул голову, пытаясь взором пробиться сквозь насыщающиеся влагой облака, но ему то было не по силам.

И сегодня будет дождь, но уже по-настоящему.

Ему снился сон, наполненный страхом и ненавистью, захлестнувшими его жаркой волной. Если это был сон, лучше бы ему больше никогда не спать. Если это была явь, лучше, если бы он никогда не рождался. Он силился отогнать видение, а оно только сильнее затягивало его. Страх без начала и без конца, и никакого спасения от страха…

Впервые он намеренно отдался в руки тьмы «вируса» новой Великой Скорби. Он познавал отголоски первопричины безумия. Он хотел знать правду, стоявшую за труднообъяснимой чередой бедствий…

Древняя дикая природа приветствовала новый день. Всё здесь, от самого крохотного насекомого до самого высокого растения, представляло смертельную опасность для человека. Если, конечно, он сам представлял опасность… Не самой природе, но… Миру. Такую радикальную разницу можно было увидеть лишь в дни счастья, когда были пикники под скалами небесных водопадов, расцветал детский смех, а твоя вторая половника казалась ещё прекрасней.

И настала пора отречься от всего этого.

Дождь лил буквально как из ведра; с неба падали не обособленные капли, а сплошная пелена воды, разбиваясь о плексигласовое покрытие маски экзокомплекта. Ветер рвал эту пелену и хлестал струями по лицу, немного отрезвляя медленно приходящего в себя мужчину.

Максим с трудом различил на горизонте высокие потрескавшиеся бетонные столбы, опутанные вьющимися растениями — то немногое, что осталось от заграждения Небесных Врат, некогда плотными рядами опутывавшего пристанище людей на Пандоре. Защита от самих себя, от своих страхов и, к сожалению, от мира вокруг. Барьеры, не позволявшие людям познавать. На Земле их было больше. Они разделяли народы и государства.

Что он искал здесь? И почему остановился? Знай себе шагал бы он в джунгли и стал бы там пищей. Он познал этот Мир недостаточно, чтобы избежать такой участи.

Под ногами его что-то белело. Он нагнулся и поднял идентификационный жетон, принадлежавший кому-то из персонала базы. Он служил удостоверением личности в колонии, открывая доступ в разные сектора, помогая ныне уже не работающим турелям определять «своих» и ещё служил тем единственным, что могло бы помочь в опознании тела, коль уж если судьба привела к печальному исходу. «Карен Джонсон», — прочёл Максим на лицевой стороне пластиковой пластинки. Перевернул её и равнодушно хмыкнул, а затем выронил в траву. Пластинка алела от крови.

Максим молча погрозил джунглям пальцем. Выглядел он явно ни в себе.

Затем он медленно развернулся в сторону Небесных Врат и замер на мгновение. На лице не единого осмысленного выражения. Никакой реакции. Пугаться отныне бессмысленно — он познаёт другие материи.

Сквозь завесу дождя виднелись очертания приземистых мрачных зданий, половина которых к тому же была разрушена. Они были подобны надгробиям всему человеческому. А над ними разверзлись небеса, образовав узкое плотное горлышко. Гигантский водоворот из тысяч крылатых тел свил его. У колоссальной разномастной стаи терпеливый язык тела, их движения не хаотичны, а размеренны, вдумчивы. У них есть цель. Создать дыру в небе — прорезь для божьего ока. А из неё как будто вырывается целый шквал «птиц» всех размеров и форм, они летают над Максимом, ослепляя его своими крыльями, зубастыми пастями и когтями, их слишком много, они слетелись сюда со всех уголков мира; они слишком быстрые, вылетают всё новые и новые, и кругом сплошные обтянутые кожей псевдострекозиные крылья. Максим игнорирует их. А они не обращают внимания на него. Они по-отдельности испытывают нечто новое, незнакомое, но такое притягательное.

Макс уверенно направился в сторону жилого блока Небесных Врат. Он чувствовал себя, как на прогулке, пока небеса над ним жутко шевелились от безумного количества икранов и их младших собратьев. Бурлящий океан скрежещущей плоти. В сердце вихря на краткий миг полыхнуло пламя — леоноптерикс, как вишенка на торте, стал зрачком гигантского живого ока…

— Какой чудесный день, — сказал он, улыбнувшись.

Впервые он вошёл в шлюзовую камеру не с кем-то. Не было ни его коллег, ни вездесущей проводницы в белом. Небесные Врата словно вымерли. Максим запер за собой наружную гермодверь, и после выравнивания давления автоматически — почему-то — начала открываться внутренняя. Макс принял это за хороший знак и с натугой стянул с себя маску. Тонкая струйка крови из носа оросила порог, отделявший его от внутреннего помещения.

— Символическое начало, — пробурчал Максим.

Тем не менее, он был доволен тем, что таким образом заплатил необходимую дань за доступ к знанию.

Он медленно шёл, прокладывая путь к техническим помещениям жилого блока Небесных Врат. Максим не пытался осмыслить свои действия — в том был идея: отдавшись пороку безумия, обрести понимание происходящего. Это его личный выбор. Впрочем, ни о чём таком он сейчас не думал. И думал ли вообще?

Рваная цепочка огоньков освещения связывала его со знакомым миром. А где же он был сейчас по-настоящему? Наблюдал за всем происходящим из головы или плыл рядом с телом, как призрак? Его взгляд выцепил своё отражение в одном из настенных стёкол: кожа посерела, волосы всклочены, под глазами синяки, пальцы рваные, покусанные, губы треснули, вся одежда сальная и грязная. Действительно, призрак самого себя.

— Ну и что…

Он споткнулся о строительные материалы, разбросанные под ногами. Звенящий звук узких стальные труб эхом прокатился вдоль коридора. Никто из людей не удосужился забрать эти вещи, когда их уже во второй раз изгоняли из Небесных Врат.

Максим ускорил шаг.

Найденная им комната встретила гостя неприятной темнотой. А в её центре ворошилось нечто жуткое. Да, именно за этим Максим пришёл сюда. Та девочка, где бы она сейчас не была, всё же позволила ему взглянуть на суть вещей, на тот упомянутый ею несчастный просчёт, который превратил жизнь людей и На'ви в сущий ад. Или же это было лишь верхушкой айсберга, и настоящая причина крылась в чём-то другом? Неважно. Часть правды лучше её полного отсутствия.

— Да будет свет!

Искусанный палец касается сенсорной панели, активируя освещение. Серебристо-зелёные панели устилали стены, потолок и пол. Стерильная и холодная пустота. Мёртвая даже. Но в центре помещения… была ОНА. Сфера. Гладкая, матовая, кажущаяся очень тяжёлой, она парила, мерно вздрагивая, в центре вогнутой чаши, как на пьедестале, используя магнитное поле в качестве опоры. Десятки крупных жилистых проводов растекались из подножия пьедестала, проникая в напольные отверстия.

Сфера была царём терний.

В течении долгих минут Максим тупым бессмысленным взглядом изучал эту сферу.

— И это всё? Вот так просто? — прозвучал его голос в тишине, слабо нарушаемой гулом техники. — Как скучно…

Сфера АМС — аппарата мгновенной связи — не ответила ему.

Сделал шаг, другой. Сознание медленно, но верно возвращалось к нему. Ещё один шаг, и снова. Он слышит кого-то, но слова не разобрать. Тогда пытается он ориентироваться на эмоции и вздрагивает. Ощущает боль. Чужую. Такую интенсивную, что её не утешить ничем. Пытается отвечать. Зачем пытается? Он не телепат…

Максим был сочувствующим человеком. Он проникается мыслями и эмоциями другого человека до такой степени, что растворяется в них. Изначально в нём подобное проявлялось очень слабо. А сейчас переросло в патологию. Это результат долгой жизни на Пандоре? Вне Земли? Или причина в допинге из множества лекарств? Вряд ли. Простейшая физика без приставки "мета". Нечто реальное, к чему возможно прикоснуться или, скажем так, соприкоснуться. Как солнечный свет, вернее, его тепло. Как бурлящие воды реки, в которой Максим и Саша плескались в детстве — волны этого одного из немногих чистейших потоков на родной гнилой планете.

Волны.

Максим вздрогнул и, не веря пустой, ничем неподкреплённой догадке, взглянул на гладкую сферу центрального блока АМС. Голос оборвался.

Волны.

Когда это чудо инженерной мысли появилось в Небесных Вратах? Нет-нет, не правильный вопрос. Когда эти аппараты впервые появились на Пандоре или… вне её?

Волны.

Когда они заполонили орбиту?

 _«Мы — волны, окутывающие берега наших собственных миров»,_ — мягкопрошелестел детский голос.

Максим бешено оглянулся и не увидел девочки рядом с собой, но слышал её голос. Там впереди.

А затем он рванул к сфере АМС и остервенело стал обесточивать все узлы блока связи. Что-то затрещало, погасло освещение, а сфера с гулким хлопком впечаталась в чашу. Тело Макса сдалось под напором внутреннего напряжения. Он прислонился к пьедесталу спиной и сполз вниз. Сидя на полу, в полумраке, весь в испарине, Максим, явно не доверяя своим собственным мыслям и действиям, обернулся, разглядывая укутанную темнотой сферу. Он понимал, что зудящее чувство в его подсознании никуда не пропало. И он быстро покинул помещение, чтобы вскоре вернуться с длинным куском строительной трубы.

— Я в своём уме, я в своём уме…

Занёс руки, крепко сжимая своё оружие, и стал уничтожать источник страдающего голоса. Его удары были остервенелым, беспощадными. Поверхность сферы, кажущаяся монолитной и несокрушимой, с лёгкостью стала проминаться, лопаться и являть полумраку свои внутренности. Максим смог остановиться лишь тогда, когда увидел улыбку девочки, вспыхнувшую перед его глазами.

Он подпрыгнул и больно приземлился на пятую точку.

Неистовый грохот, оглушительным барабанным перестуком обрушился на помещение. Звук шёл отовсюду.

— И хоть это не поможет, — произнесла девочка своим чудесным голосом, как впервые показалось Максиму, по-настоящему, — но ты попытался. Когда наступит время Нового Рассвета, не сопротивляйся ему, и ты переродишься. Для людей в том нет много смысла, но, если есть хоть малейший шанс, воспользуйтесь им. Ведь кроме моей Сестры, у вас больше никого не осталось.

Её взгляд обратился вверх. Сквозь потолок. В небо.

— Впрочем, осталось ещё одиннадцать частей. Их тоже потеряют? Жаль.

И девочка с интересом посмотрела на эмоционально разбитого Максима.

— Многие в самодовольстве своём принимают знание за истину. Они как овцы, ведомые страхом. Но ты можешь перестать быть таковым. Обрести спокойствие и независимость. Твоя мысль станет плавно перетекает в действие. И ты обретёшь гармонию, утраченную вами так давно. Запомни важные слова: Я вокруг вас, Я внутри вас. Я это…

И после этих слов она перестала быть.

Максим долго сидел на полу, стискивая трубу в своих ладонях, а его глаза не сходили с измятого корпуса сферы АМС, из которой вместе с искорёженной тонкой электроникой и порванными гибкими трубками, сочащимися хладагентом, вывалились толстые, неприятные на вид коричневые корни, пылавшие в полумраке биолюминесцентным светом. И что самое жуткое, они, пусть и едва-едва, шевелились.

Тяжёлый ком подступил к горлу. Максим сдержал рвотный порыв и стал медленно отползать прочь, выронив трубу.

— Когда же прекратиться этот сон? — его голос был хил, а тело дрожало. — Когда же…

Он покинул помещение, не вставая с пола. И лишь после, удалившись от этого нечто, шевелящегося в темноте, смог набраться сил, чтобы запечатать комнату страха, стукнув кулаком по сенсорной панели дверного проёма.

— Сжечь, надо это сжечь…, — бормотал он исступлённо.

— П..а…

— Но как? Прямо там, внутри?

— Па..а..

— Нужно что-то слабенькое, чтобы сталь выдержала жар… Важно избежать разгерметизации. Может быть, кислоты?

— Папа!

— В лаборатории были химические смеси из…

— ПАПА!

В этот момент короткие ноги ребёнка доставили его к Максиму. Детские руки обвили его шею, принеся с собой аромат чистоты и свежести. И крик дитя наконец-то достиг ушей отца.

— Папа! — голос Рады отрезвил Макса.

— Что? Ра…

Максим содрогнулся, увидев перед собой девочку в белом. Но видение быстро размылось, оставив только плачущее лицо его дочери. Они так похожи? Но почему только сейчас он увидел это сходство? И…

— Что вы здесь делаете!?

Он увидел спешащих к нему людей: Сашу, Мартина, Ричарда... Марию.

— Рада, — он, будто впервые увидев свою дочь, несколько мгновений разглядывал её прекрасное личико и тут же крепко обнял, — малышка моя!

Тяжесть в его груди исчезла, уступив место щемящему и острому чувству, которое, тем не менее, согревало…

Ричард утопал в кресле. Что-то случилось с вестибулярным аппаратом — ему показалось, будто он проваливается в сиденье. Он сфокусировал взгляд на грубом рисунке синтетической обивки кресла, и ощущение понемногу прошло.

Минуло уже двадцать пять минут с момента счастливого воссоединения семьи, продолжившегося сбивчивым рассказом душевнобольного Максима. И его слова к всеобщему ужасу обрели суровую, буквально сшибающую с толку реальность в виде зрелища шевелящихся в темноте биолюминесцентных корней. И больше всего пугало то, что весь немногочисленный персонал, состоявший из учёных-исследователей, оставшихся для изучения феномена «вируса», исчез бесследно. Растворился.

— Только сейчас вместе с вами я удосужился проверить камеры наблюдения, — заканчивал Максим свой сумбурный монолог. — Они просто выходили с базы по одному, через разные промежутки времени. А затем пропадали в джунглях. И вскоре я должен был отправиться туда… Но не стал… Я… Простите, мне тяжело говорить…

— Сион, — хрипло произнёс Ричард. — Что это было?

Женщина не отвечала. Она, хоть по ней того и не скажешь, была шокирована не меньше самого Ричарда и всех остальных, собравшихся в комнате отдыха. Даже дети, казалось, выражали меньше беспокойства, ведь они были рядом с отцом и матерью. Произошедшее сегодня выпивало их душевное здоровье крепче, чем последние хроники планеты Земля. Ведь то, что там творилось, они не узрели вживую, не прочувствовали, как здесь, пока пробирались сквозь лабиринт окровавленных клякс, закутав головы детей, не позволяя им лицезреть чудовищное бедствие.

Саша тихонько стояла возле узкого окна, за которым неспешно нисходил на нет жёсткий ливень. Она не отводила взгляд от удушающей картины. Капли рвали бетон уличной площадки. Смешивались с тёмно-красной жидкостью и разносили её прочь, постепенно растворяя. Тысячи размозжённых о твёрдый бетон тел икранов усеивали Небесные Врата. Жители воздуха и облаков больше никогда не смогут ощутить ветер своими разорванным и переломанными крыльями.

Саша с Ричардом отчётливо запечатлели в своём разуме этот жуткий момент на подлёте к Небесным Вратам. Тысячи крылатых тел сплетались в необъяснимом хороводе, образуя воронку над колонией. Их было так много. Биение их крыльев сливалось в унисон, разрывая воздух пульсацией невидимого сердца. Они сплетались воедино, не издавая криков. А затем, вдруг, их воздушный бег прекращается. Словно марионетки, которым обрезали нити, они падают вниз. Их тела усеяли всю территорию, пропитав кровью и плотью каждую пору Адских Врат. Это место снова оправдало своё изначальное название.

— Шали…, — это Мартин приблизился к Саше с горячей кружкой чая, назвав её этим милым именем из той второй её жизни.

Она спешно стукнула ладонью по сенсорной панели на стене до максимума затемняя поверхность окна. Им не надо это видеть. И с натянутой улыбкой приняла из рук мальчика приготовленный им чай. Улыбаться по-настоящему из взрослых не мог никто.

Мария сидела у колен мужа и не отходила от него ни на шаг. Рада дремала в его объятиях. Сам Максим был понур, но в его глазах исчезло безумие. Он обрёл психологическую целостность в кругу своей семьи. И почти не страдал.

Саша вернулась на своё место, дымящаяся паром кружка в её руках обжигала ладони, она чувствовала себя виноватой. Но не могла выдавить из себя ни слова. Как после случившегося она скажет Максиму и его семье, что Земля потеряна для них, утопая в подобии того, что они наблюдали в том страшном помещении? И более того, ЭТО было на каждом крупном объекте на орбите!

Сион уловила пытливый взгляд Саши и, будто пробудившись, вспомнила свои обязанности, как лидера жалких остатков человечества. Она поднялась из кресла, быстро активируя средство связи, и покинула помещение, вернувшись почти сразу же.

Ричард наблюдал за всем этим и не находил себе места. Его руки блуждали, то сцепляясь в замок, то елозя по подлокотникам. Запечатанные на «Осирисе» эмоции Ричарда пробуждались, конденсировались где-то в груди и искали выхода.

Неожиданно он подскочил, хлопнув ладонями по креслу, и выплеснул своё негодование.

— ЭТО КАКОЙ-ТО БРЕД!

От его крика все вздрогнули, кроме Сион, хмуро наблюдавшей за поведением Ричарда. Мартин, нёсший кружку чая своему дяде, испуганно выронил её, и та глухо стукнулась о пол, разливая горячую жидкость.

— Прости, Мартин, чёрт, извини!

Ричард спешно подскочил к мальчишке и мягко его обнял, стараясь успокоить. Но тот и не выражал страха, просто был удивлён этой вспышкой гнева.

Рада зашевелилась в объятиях отца, но не проснулась. Она была слишком вымотана. Мария угрюмо забрала Мартина из рук Ричарда и вернулась к Максиму.

Сион перевела взгляд на Сашу и коротко кивнула ей. Та тихо и облегчённо выдохнула. Значит, все блоки АМС на орбитальных станциях и замерших в доках звездолётах обесточены. Это внушало некое спокойствие.

— Неужели всё было так просто? — произнесла Мария. — Никакого вируса нет? И нас просто душевно выматывало излучение этих аппаратов?

— Мы не знаем, — откликнулась Саша, покачав головой.

— Что-то есть…

Все взгляды скрестились на Максиме.

— В нашей крови что-то есть и оно живёт по своим правилам…

Сион видела отчёты наземной команды учёных, отправленные в последний раз много дней назад. Они понимала, о чём говорил Максим Патэл, но промолчала. Её больше всего занимала текущая миссия. Ни ей бороться с такими загадками.

— Саша, Ричард, — сказала Сион, — Анна ждёт.

— Я понимаю, — кивнула Саша и обратила вопросительный взгляд на мужа.

— Я… я готов, со мной всё хорошо.

— Макс, — Саша посмотрела на брата, — будь здесь со своей семьёй.

— Я и не хотел уходить сразу, — пожал плечами Максим, не особо интересуясь их миссией. — Мне нужно избавиться от кое-какой мерзости, поселившейся в нашем доме. Полковник Росс?

— Да, мистер Патэл?

— Вы воевали и, уверен, через многое прошли. Скажите, какого же попасть из рая в ад? — слабо усмехнувшись, спросил Максим, пытаясь лучше разобраться в том, что с ним произошло.

— Ничего особенного, — небрежно махнула ладонью Росс, добавив сарказма в голосе. — На Земле это было похоже на путь от дома до работы.

— Понятно. Извините за такой глупый вопрос. Но позже…, — эти слова он направил сестре, — прошу, не забудьте забрать нас. Видимо, нам с Пандорой не по пути.

Мария с понимающей улыбкой встретила это заявление. Мартин переполошился.

— Мы отправимся на Землю!?

— Земля…? — проснулась Рада.

Саша зажмурилась и тяжело задышала от воображаемой боли, будто её ударили, и вдруг ей захотелось выложить брату всё махом. Но рука Сион уже крепко сжалась на её плече, предостерегая от таких необдуманных поступков.

Саша благодарно кивнула Росс, понимая свою оплошность, и смогла наконец искренно улыбнуться Максу, Марии и детям, в то же время храня в сердце неистовую боль. Она тоже пробуждалась, сбрасывая оковы отрешённости.

— Поверьте, — прозвенел её голос, предопределяя новую неоспоримую истину для всех выживших людей и даже для На'ви, хоть и мало кто из них знал об этом, — отныне мы с вами будем неразлучны…

— Я знаю, что я это я. Но знаете ли вы, что вы это вы? Пора разобраться в себе и в том, что нас окружает. Говорят, что искусство предсказывает судьбы цивилизации. Если это верно, то не сложно оценить здоровье нашей собственной. Современное изобразительное искусство ушло от волнующего всех ещё столетие назад, и теперь стало просто глупым или недостойным. Единственное достоинство подобного «искусства» в том, что оно служит предвестником нашего упадка. Взгляните!

Затрещали едва сросшиеся кости и человек, стуча ногами, выпрямился перед толпой народа, с огнём в глазах взиравшей на него, будто на кумира. Они ловили каждое его движение и каждое слово. Экраны консолей были активны и с них за его речью наблюдали все, кто находился на карантине — на всех крупных орбитальных станциях.

— Я познал это там, внизу, стоя на вершине человеческого надгробия. И увидел её. Маму. Она сказала, что ЭТО, — кости его ног вновь затрещали, — тоже искусство. Самое первое, чему мы научились. Саморазрушение…

Люди ахнули в слитном выдохе восхищения.

— Ты прав, Жером, — воскликнул кто-то, — мы должны познать истоки!

Мужчина улыбнулся, с его губ капала слюна. Все находившиеся в карантинной зоне «Осириса» мужчины и женщины явно были ни в своём уме. А мужчина, словно пастырь, продолжал свою мессу.

— Очевидно, что цивилизацию уничтожить нетрудно. Это делается изнутри, постепенно, причём удивительно, но это в целом не воспринимается, как подступающее обветшание. Нет, так быть не должно. Это процесс должен быть волнительным и ярким, как вспышка сверхновой.

— Как радуга! — поддержал голос с экрана.

— Как извержение супервулкана!

— Чу, вы слышите!? — вскинул руки Жером.

Все притихли, внимая голосу извне. Все его слышали. Они знали чей он.

— Это голос Бога.

— Голос мамы.

— Это мой голос.

Посыпались десятки интерпретаций. Жером выглядел довольным. Безумно счастливым даже. Его мелко трясло.

— Минуло время Скорби. Настал момент истины. Любовь и равнодушие — две противоположности. Не видевшие и не слышавшие равнодушны, но мы — нет. Мы любим их. И потому отправим к маме раньше нас!

Раздались волнительные, но сдержанные аплодисменты.

А затем в едином порыве все люди ринулись к шлюзовой камере отсека. Они не кричали и не бесились. Их действия были размеренными и вдумчивыми. У них была цель. Они творили искусство. Их примеру следовали и остальные, находившиеся за тысячи километров друг от друга. Экраны гасли один за другим. Тьма окутывала людей.


	38. Chapter 38

Глава 38

Раньше до слуха доносились звуки необъяснимые, не поддающиеся словесному описанию… До сих пор не представлялось, какими красивыми, яркими шумами наполнена природа Пандоры. Обрётшие новый дом здесь, совершенно не замечая этого, ничего не слышали. И позже, оборвав связи с родным миром на отшибе Вселенной, словно желая наверстать упущенное, они подолгу сидели с закрытыми глазами, стараясь ни на что не отвлекаться, и только вслушиваться в жившие вокруг них звуки. Найти маленькую круглую полянку в лесу и возлечь на ней, погреться на солнце. Крепко зажмуриться и, подставляя тело солнечным лучам, слушать, как шумит ветер в верхушках деревьев, проказливо шелестя их листьями. Как хлопают крыльями жители неба, как шуршит папоротник. Впитывать дурманящие ароматы растений, пусть даже сквозь фильтры опостылевшего экзокомплекта, даже если всё это будет в голове, в воображении. В такие минуты они освобождались от силы тяготения и отрывались от земли — правда, совсем чуть-чуть. Повисали в воздухе. Конечно, такое состояние длилось всего несколько секунд. Они отрывали глаза, нехотя выходили из леса, и ощущение, к удивлению, не пропадало. Это было захватывающее чувство — ведь не было дано им парить в воздухе, только во сне. Порой прекрасное небо над их головой проливалось сильным дождём, но, едва начавшись, он иной раз тут же прекращался. Многие ловили этот момент, пока струящиеся воды сочились с неба, выскакивали из опротивевших им каменных коробок, кто в теле аватара, кто так, в своей шкуре. Доводя себя до изнеможения бегом под этой чистой влагой, ставшей символом жизни. Но те, кто был лишён спасительной второго тела, очень хорошо понимали, что это место для них — всего лишь временное убежище. И скоро им отсюда придётся убраться. Здесь чересчур спокойно, непомерно близко к природе, невообразимо идеально. Такого они пока не заслужили. Слишком рано они прибыли сюда. Но их дети могли бы, по всей вероятности, жить здесь. Они действительно были способны обрести связь с этим местом, примкнуть к природе этого мира. Но отныне и этот шанс потерян…

Ни щебета крылатых созданий, ни пиликанья и стрёкота насекомых, ни журчания ручья, ни шелеста трепещущих на ветру листьев. Впрочем, лес уже не пугал, как вначале. На'ви стали проникаться к его безмолвию чем-то вроде естественного уважения, даже симпатии. Как раньше, как и было всегда в их прежней жизни. Лес молчаливо соглашался с их присутствием. Или не замечал его. Лес ненамеренно делился с Народом покоем и красотой. Но стоит сделать один неверный шаг и, может статься, скрывающееся в глубокой чаще зверьё запустит в На'ви острые когти. Эйва более не властна над своими Детьми. Печальный исход — стать чужими своему миру.

Но голоса певцов шли наперекор безмолвию леса. Оматикайя возносили молитву за не вернувшихся из боя. Не будут погребены тела многих героев, так и ненайденных, навечно потерянных в долине Лунного Света, но души их всегда будут рядом с Народом и будущими потомками — по крайне мере, в это хотелось верить. Слова песни были подобны языкам лёгкого пламени: меняли они форму и цвет, казались свободными, оживлёнными. Возникали, сливались вместе, дробились и, распадаясь, исчезали.

Песня казалась скорбной, но это было не так. Это была песня, восхвалявшая героев.

Тэя внимала этим голосам, понимая истину, которую ещё многим предстоит узнать. Мысль, словно плывущая рыба, тревожила гладкую поверхность озера, формируя рябь, которая достигала сердца Тэи: «Останутся с их потомками...»

— Едины…

Тихо прошептала девочка и устремила взгляд на отца, печально взиравшего на оголённые корни Деревьев Голосов. А затем она опустила очи к усеянной цветами фигуре Нормспеллмона, застывшего под сенью этих корней. Казалось, что он лишь только крепко спал и видел сладкие сны.

— Все мы будем едины...

Джейк понуро взирал на вскрытую землю — здесь, там и дальше — и чувствовал, что не будет конца этому ужасу. На'ви в нём содрогнулся от гибели жизни и мог лишь прошептать душою: «Прощайте, друзья, мои братья и сёстры…»

В ладонь Нейтири снизошла чистая душа — семя Священного Древа. Его усики нежно покачивались, а «плоть» испускала слабое свечение. Один из посланников Матери. На'ви верили, что это души их предков. Но ведь так и было!

Впервые встретив в лесу Джейка, Нейтири была готова немедленно пристрелить чужака из лука, как вдруг на стрелу приземлилось священное семя, после чего девушка отказалась от своего убийственного намерения и даже последовала за демоном, отмеченным самой Матерью. Немыслимо! Даже выручила глупца, умудрившегося по своему скудоумию подцепить на хвост стаю нантангов. Она сомневалась и тогда, наблюдая из тени за его безнадёжной, но очень смелой попыткой отстоять свою жизнь: «Мать ошиблась? Или это моё сердце подводит меня?» Хотя поначалу Нейтири не хотела брать с собой возмутителя спокойствия леса, к тому же заставившего девушку отнимать жизнь, она стремительно изменила собственное решение, когда целая стайка древесных духов усеяла тело этого глупого великовозрастного дитя. Второй знак от Богини не может быть проигнорирован так дерзко. Ни Нейтири было решать судьбу Джейка, которая впоследствии оказалась тесно переплетена с жизнью Народа, и с будущим самой Нейтири. Предки действительно улыбались им в ночь их встречи.

Нейтири слабо вздохнула и медленно и изящно опустила семя в могилу своей соплеменницы, шепча слова о пресуществлении жизни. Эти «цветы», ласково обнимавшие ушедших, станут их проводниками в мир духов, где На'ви обретут покой и вечную связь со своими предками, как живущими, так и теми, кто придёт после них.

Заря и Атаму, следуя от могилы к могиле, произносили слова силы и упокоения своим братьям и сёстрам, а после вознесли почести Норману, как истинно любящие жена и сын. Ло'ак и Сэм были рядом с ними. В руках Сэма возникла деревянная фигурка икрана, треснувшая пополам, как и жизнь наставника и близкого друга. Она нашла своё место в последнем пристанище Нормана.

— Дядя, — молвил Сэм, — пусть Эйва улыбнётся тебе, ибо моей благодарной улыбки ты уже не узришь.

— Деревья Голосов будут напевать мне твои песни, отец, — сказал Атаму прощальные слова.

— Душа великого воина сокрыта в этом оружии, пусть оно хранит тебя, коль уж я не был достоин его силы, — с печалью произнёс Ло'ак.

Обломки лука небесных людей легли подле безмолвного тела.

Сердце Зари было безутешно, но она была крепкой женщиной. Её путь не окончен со смертью мужа и, если она желала своему Народу и детям счастья, ей стоило оставаться сильной и впредь. Это то, чего бы хотел Норман.

— Мы не забудем, — сорвались с её губ слова, точно листья с ветвей поражённого болезнью дерева. — Ты всегда будешь с нами.

Нейтири внимала окружению, её веки трепетали в ритуальном трансе. Десятки семей собрались здесь, они прощались с героями. Песня лилась непрестанно. Впервые за долгие месяцы вновь стала преемница старой Цахик видеть сны в яви, не один-два раза днём и ночью, а в истинном пульсирующем ритме сновидчества, с всеми пиками на протяжении суточного цикла. Хотя сны были плохими, полными ужаса и стыда, она радовалась им. Всё это время она опасалась, что её корни духовного лидера после неоднозначной встречи с вестником Великой Матери обрублены и она так далеко забрела в мёртвый край противодействия воли Эйва, что никогда не сумеет отыскать пути назад к источникам яви. А теперь она пила из них вновь, хотя вода и была невыносимо горькой.

Тяжко быть Цахик. Пульс Эйвы давит на сознание, подтачивая душу. И хоть Эйва умолкла, её сердце продолжает биться. Пандора живёт и дышит, пусть и едва-едва. Духовная взаимосвязь неразрывна.

Нейтири чуть оступается от напряжения.

Осторожно, дабы не прервать резким вторжением её ритуал, чья-то тёплая ладонь нежно приобнимет её талию, а другая — поддерживает за локоть. Нейтири чувствует родное присутствие рядом. Источник жизни её мужа.

— Мой Джейк…

— Укажи им дорогу, Нейт, — шепчет он, — но мягко, как учила Мо'ат. Верный Путь всё же должны проложить Духи.

Ей хотелось так многое рассказать Джейку. Не смогла толком и начать. А сейчас было не время, но, казалось, что уже слишком поздно что-либо говорить. О том, что она видела под сенью Древа Души, о том, как второй раз в жизни солгала о своих намерениях. Ей действительно было страшно за свой Народ: нет веры небесным, но говорила она обратное. Когда же она солгала впервые? Когда поклялась своей сестре, угасающей на её руках, что никто из На'ви больше не умрёт от рук небесных…

Эти мысли нарушают её концентрацию, но чья-то воля питает её собственную…

Ох, Тэя! Как тебе удаётся быть такой сильной? Что ты видишь своими прекрасными глазами?

Бессознательно Нейтири кивает дочери и мужу и продолжает ритуал. Пронизывающие весь мир связующие нити дотянулись до неё, соединив неразрывными узами со всем сущим. Нет никакой опоры, нет ничего раз и навсегда зафиксированного, не за что ухватиться. Всё это время она шла по гладким водам своего сознания. Чувства обострились. Воздух казался прозрачнее, лес — ещё гуще. В ушах по-прежнему звенело нечто непостижимое. И конца ему не было. Она вступала в чашу своего подсознания. Поэтому бояться в лесу больше нечего. Совсем нечего. Понимание сути мироздания на краткий миг посетило её разум. Оно растает позже, как сновидение. Воспоминания рассеются. Но всё это было неважно. Главное было впереди…

«Да будет благословенна любая жизнь».

Эхо её воли достигает древнего Источника Душ. И Мир принимает её слова. Пробуждаются семена и ведут души охотников к сердцу Матери.

— Едины, — шепчет Нейтири. — Связаны вместе.

Охотники с уважением возвращают землю на своё место. Верхний слой почвы с пучками травы и мха, аккуратно снятый ранее, неповреждённый и живой, тонким одеялом окутывает места захоронения. Если приглядеться, корни ив… очень слабо шевелятся, крепче прижимая к себе пристанища героев. Отныне Деревья Голосов будут хранить их покой. Тела охотников напитают почву и деревья. Всё вернётся туда, откуда пришло. Цикл замкнётся в этом круговороте жизни и смерти, дабы начаться вновь. Баланс неизменен, даже во времена страшнейшей Великой Скорби.

Тэя находится рядом с матерью и поддерживает её своей обретённой силой. Она понимает, как сложна жизнь Цахик.

Воздух густеет. Ветер постепенно сменяет своё направление. Первые капли дождя обрушиваются на землю из проворно темнеющих туч. Набат перешёптывающихся голосов проскальзывает через Священную Рощу.

«Бабушка, — поражённо думает девочка. — Неужели время пришло?»

Тэя неожиданно навострила уши, эхо мыслей её отца окутало девочку ответным теплом. Он вспоминал нечто прекрасное, но порой и очень безрадостное.

Она стала терпеливо выжидать, когда он иссякнет в своих блужданиях по лабиринту собственного сознания и обратиться к тому, что происходит вокруг. Звёздный Цветок возвестил о приближении Нового Рассвета.

Джейк наблюдал, как засыпают тело Нормана. Он ощущал глубокую сопричастность с окружавшими его соплеменниками и со своей семьёй. Это их стезя, как живущих, быть вместе, не разлучаться, ибо по одиночке — они исчезнут, словно видение. Каждый удар сердца — новое доказательство: ты смертен! Каждый миг — точно преждевременные похороны. Так быть не должно!

Сделал глубокий вдох, прислушиваясь к собственному телу. Он был жив по-настоящему! Это разгладило складки переживаний. Джейк более не горевал, хоть и было тяжко на сердце.

Бедственное состояние племён подтолкнуло его пересмотреть решение о запрете присутствия людей на Пандоре. Он лично связался с Анной Пальсен и в ходе короткого, но содержательного диалога, объяснил ей в чём его нужда. Так же он строго очертил рамки дозволенного небесным. Изучайте, работайте над решением проблемы, мы поможем, чем будем способны, но не суйтесь туда, куда вам путь заказан изначально. Шутка ли, но некогда из новоприбывших небесных лишь одна Саша смогла посетить запретные для людей и демонов места. Отныне и впредь даже такого не будет.

Джейк тряхнул головой. Ему необходимо приободриться, обрести ясность ума, успокоить сердце.

Он пытался вспомнить хорошие моменты из его новой жизни на Пандоре, хотя бы то, что касалось Нормана, но эти мысли постепенно уходили дальше. Вечная стрекотня друга о науке и наследии Грейс, о звёздах и лунах, о лесе и На'ви убаюкивала его, возвращая к другим моментам жизни.

Казалось, это было целые века назад… Изгнав небесных в их умирающий мир и наладив жизнь своего племени, в ясную ночную погоду Джейк часто взбирался как можно выше на крону Дерева-Дома и смотрел на небо. Такого ощущения бессилия, какое он испытал, впервые увидев рассыпанные над головой звёзды, уже не было. Звёзды стали казаться близкими и светили каждая по-своему. Он специально наблюдал, как они мерцают, дабы по-новому составить подзабытые созвездия. Иногда звёзды, будто вспомнив что-то важное, посылали к Пандоре вспышки света в качестве приветствия. В такие минуты из головы вылетали все мысли, и Джейк, затаив дыхание, всматривался в открывавшуюся перед ним картину мерцающего и переливающегося звёздного океана. Неподвижного, но несомненно бушующего в своей истинной ипостаси, скрадываемой неисчислимыми световыми годами. Этому созерцанию была причина — Томми.

Вот таким и пытался брат всю жизнь увидеть мир: величественным и прекрасным, сложным и удивительным — и всё же безмерно гармоничным, а, стало быть, в конечном счёте постижимым. Томми не порождал в своей душе страха. Не повергал в трепет благоговения свой разум. Смешение его стремлений и чувств проникало всё глубже. Он пытался постигнуть свою физическую природу, проникнуть в тайны собственного бытия: страсть и движение человека вперёд, вершина его вечного пути и бессмертная природа вокруг. Надо иметь мечты в жизни, говорил он. Но что делать, если они были достигнуты или же… разрушены под гнётом жестокой реальности? Джейк не знал ответа, как и Томми, видимо. Впрочем, они не сдавались никогда, будучи вместе или порознь. Но брат был лучше, что ли, упорнее, быть может… Всегда был тем, кто головой подпирал небо, ногами стоя на земле. Иначе никак. Ибо ничто не обескураживает сильных людей, так как слабость. Томми не желал быть слабым. Он попытался выйти за рамки собственной судьбы, найти ответы на Пандоре. И не смог. Для Джейка его утрата была… закономерным ходом событий. Томми никогда не отступал, даже если это был такой сам по себе никчёмный нож пьяного грабителя. Но в тот день всё перевернулось, будто солнце взошло с запада. Не ждал Джейк сочувствия от парней в строгих костюмах, пытавшихся повесить на него контракт брата. Не требовал и сопричастности от гнетущего разум мира. В подобной ситуации любые слова другого человека, сказанные из жалости или тому подобных убеждений, даже если они идут из самого сердца, покажутся пренебрежительными. Нет повода для сожалений. Его в те времена, пока он ползал по земле на двух колёсах, всегда удивляла эта форма выражения. Что, собственно, кроется за сочувствием? Ведь не сочувствие же само по себе было важным, к нему способны лишь самые близкие, с кем нас единят узы: семья, любимые, настоящие друзья. Тогда дело в утешении страждущего? Или в оказании уважения? Но к кому? Умершему? Чужой человек приходит и говорит, как ему жаль; в то время как Джейк знает, что тому не жаль. И это ведь в миг такого напряжения чувств: после смерти, во время «номинальных» похорон с подписью на бумаге и кремации в картонном ящике. Удивительно, что не доходит до мордобоя над могилами. А собственно — если подумать — такое точно понравилось бы Томми, как разновидность посмертных почестей. Да, он умел не быть занудой с палкой в причинном месте. Иногда мог развлекаться, как мужчина, которыми были все случайно выжившие мальчишки…

Да, всё так, Джейк, застыв в Священной Роще, прощался не только с Норманом, но и с Томми. В последний раз. Джейк превращал свой бесконечный список имён в пепел. Воспоминания затрепетали, как крылья мотылька, и вывели Джейка на другую дорогу. Остался ещё один брат, которому следовало воздать должное.

«На'ви в безопасности?»

Его изрешечённое пулями и изломанное от падения с огромной высоты тело содрогалось. Коса — связь с Миром — был вырвана рукой труса в стальных доспехах. Но он, испытывая ужасные муки, не забывал о своей обязанности перед кланом — защитить их любой ценой. Он справился.

«Тогда выполни долг Оло'эйктана. Отныне ты поведёшь Народ».

Нож названного брата, ведомая его же ладонью, с натугой проскальзывает в руку Джейка. Это означает, что только вождю дозволено делать такое. Возможно, Тсу'тею можно было спасти жизнь, но жить инвалидом, потерявшему всё, гордому и сильному воину хочется меньше всего, к тому же отбрасывая своим искалеченным существованием тень на истинного вождя Народа, достойного и могучего. И хотя Джейк, как солдат, понимал суть его просьбы, но едва ли мог заставить себя исполнить эту вынужденную жестокость.

«Таков обычай!»

Голос павшего война срывается. Но в душе Джейк признавал его право на выбор. Тсу'тей уже принял свою судьбу.

«Пусть все запомнят, что я летел бок о бок с Торук Макто! И мы были братьями…»

Вдох, глухое биение сердца. Намерение клинка становится действием. Острое костяное лезвие погружается в плоть и веки великого воина опускаются. Но жизнь его не обрывается насовсем. Ведь он продолжает жить в сердцах всех На'ви.

Джейк шепчет молитву, а затем произносит последние слова этой необъятной в своей доблести душе.

«Нет, мой друг, мы не были — мы останемся братьям навсегда…»

Прощай Тсу'тей.

Мысли Джейка потянулись дальше. Он воздавал должное каждому, кого помнил. И после этого, его память напомнила ему, что скрывает в себе не только горечь. Воспоминания вернулись к более позднему и счастливому моменту, так или иначе, пусть и не напрямую, связанному с рассказами Томми и нудной бубнёжкой Нормана. Ну что поделать?

А Томми будет рядом всегда, пока Джейк проживает свою жизнь в его аватаре, частицы его души останутся в детях Джейка и Нейтири. Так что прощание с братом вышло номинальным.

Такая же ночь, как и в прежние размеренные дни, но более личная, интимная. Джейк хотел почуять, как пахнет этот лес, втянуть в лёгкие его вкус. Многообразие цветочных запахов, щекочущих обоняние, захлестнуло его. Но выделался среди них другой, лакомый, заставлявший его ноздри трепетать, а сердце биться всё яростнее. Запах любимой женщины. Нейтири сидела слева от него, они соприкасались бёдрами, он чувствовал неистовый жар её тела; когда она поворачивалась, её грудь слегка надавливала на его плечо, заставляя пальцы подрагивать, а голову — кружиться от неуместных мыслей; чуть округлившийся живот был надёжно и нежно опоясан её и его ладонями. Широкая и прозрачная плетёная из редких растений шаль, словно шёлковая, свободно наброшена на её плечи. Биолюминесцентные метки их тел пламенели в темноте, выражая своей яркостью и интенсивностью мерцания простое и однозначное чувство, бурлившее в их душах по отношению друг к другу. Нейтири прекрасна и желанна, как никогда. Она лучилась идеализированной красотой своего тела. Но эта ночь не требовала от них немедленного выплеснуть их страсть. Они лишь желали быть вместе, здесь, под этими прекрасными звёздами.

Раскидистые корни Древа-Дома были им опорой. Молодая пара На'ви погружена в ласки. Над ними, фоном, поднимался на юго-восточной части горизонта «золотой» парад лун, распускающийся в полумраке на полотнище Полифема, всё так же купающегося в лучах солнца, что пряталось на дневной стороне Пандоры. Кругом невнятное щебетание полудюжины диалектов живых существ. Сцена слишком прекрасна, не в меру спокойна, чересчур много здесь беспечных и тёплых цветов и оттенков. Именно такие моменты позже мы вспоминаем, жалея, что они утрачены бесповоротно.

Планеты выстроились в линию — праздник начался. Тягучая и глубокая мелодия «Голубой Флейты», чудом спасённой из пепла прежнего Дерева-Дома, затопила округу. Исполнение Оло'эйктана равнинного клана было безупречным. Так Джейк хотел выразить почтению этому клану, отдавшему больше всего сил в битве с небесными. Но на деле Джейк пытался переложить роль музыканта на кого-нибудь более компетентного, чем он сам, ведь правила племени обязывали именно его играть на этом древнем инструменте. А мастерство Джейка в этом деле, мягко скажем, оставляло желать лучшего. Мо'ат тогда лишь поджала губы и закатила глаза от смирения с непреодолимой истиной. «Наш вождь безнадёжен», — распознал он невысказанную ею мысль и расхохотался.

Блеск звёзд над головой притягивал не меньше, чем Нейтири. Джейк желал разделить с ней воспоминания из бесконечного кладезя знаний, который олицетворял собой Томми.

— Взгляни.

Его ладонь ласково обхватывает пальчики Нейтири и ведёт их к небесному океану, расцветшему красками многочисленных звёзд.

— Видишь? Со времён своих истоков, как мне известно из туманных объяснений Мо'ат, Народ, за исключением этого волнующего душу и сердце парада планет, не наделял сакральным значением многие вещи за пределами небес, сосредоточившись на том, что было «внутри» этого мира. Но всё же вдумайся: некоторые из этих звёзд, которые ты видишь, волей природы наделены завидной судьбой — быть вместе. И так они образуют то, что небесные люди называют созвездием.

Глаза Нейтири заблестели, она любила познавать что-то новое — яркая черта её сестры, которую они поделили на двоих.

— Созвездие…, — чётко повторила она слово на языке людей.

— Вот одно из них.

Голос Джейк стал вкрадчивым, он был очень близко, его слова осыпали ласками слух Нейтири, её замечательные ушки шевелились в такт словам. Пальцы супруги в его ладонях подрагивали, пока он указывал точное месторасположение на небосводе. Изломанная W-образная структура чётко выделялась среди бессчётных подобий.

— Это связанное родственными узами созвездие Кассиопеи, матери Андромеды в мифах людей.

Джейк сделал паузу и довольно улыбнулся зачарованному выражению Нейтири.

— Там пылает интересная бело-голубая звезда — чудо космоса — Гамма Кассиопеи, которую небесные иногда называют… Нави.

Нейтири шокировано вздрогнула от этих слов и жадно приковала свои изумительной красоты глаза к небесам, пытаясь рассмотреть эту звезду, носившую имя их Народа. Её очи отражали в себе само мироздание — свет тысячи звёзд. Джейк мягко рассмеялся, заключая Нейтири в объятия, и затем удивлённо отстранился, услышав её следующие слова.

— Это волшебно! Может быть, и там живёт Народ, близкий нам по духу…

Джейк прячет смятение и восторг за кроткой улыбкой. Не мог же он выпалить ей в этот чудесный момент их единения, что название звезды было именем-перевёртышем старого астронавта, жившего в двадцатом веке. И оттого не стал он портить момент, несколько огорчённый своей не убеждённостью, которая шла наперерез оформившейся истовой вере своей милой супруги в эти слова, которыми он коварно желал обольстить её и урвать множество поцелуев. Эх, какой простак! «Томми, Норман, — подумал Джейк про себя, — я пасую перед вашей способностью снискивать благосклонность девчонок заумной чушью».

— …во Вселенной всегда найдётся место для наших братьев и сестёр. И, может быть, когда-нибудь мы с ними встретимся…, — таинственные слова струились из её уст.

Он молчал, сосредоточенно внимая голосу Нейтири и неожиданно встрепенулся, наконец-то осознав, ЧТО в действительности сказала Нейтири!

— На'ви не чужды и такие рассуждения? — изумился Джейк. — Хоть я и один из вас уже годы, но непрестанно открываю что-то новое...

Затем он сокрушённо чертыхнулся про себя, осознав кое-что ещё: «Так раз так! Мо'ат обдурила меня… И в который раз?»

— Мы познаём и учимся каждый день, муж мой, с эпохи Первых Песен, — Нейтири тесно прижалась к Джейку. — Это то, что сделало нас нами и привело к этому моменту. И ты и я — все мы вместе — часть этого чудесного сейчас. И.., — Нейтири чуть вздрогнула и опустила взгляд под нахлынувшими мыслями о тревожном будущем, — впереди нас ждут тяжёлые испытания, но мы справимся. Ибо Великая Мать присматривает за нами…

Закончила она эти грустные размышления в несколько игривой манере.

— Даже сейчас ОНА смотрит на нас, на то, какой счастливой семьёй мы стали.

— Ты права, мы с тобой, с Сэмом и с нашим будущим ребёнком, — его рука прикоснулась к животу Нейтири, — как и эти восхитительные созвездия над нашими головами — сплочены узами.

— И вправду, мы обрели неразрывную связь…

Джейк с мягкой теплотой и в тоже время с неистовым желанием взглянул на самую прекрасную женщину на свете и склонился к ней. Губы их соприкоснулись в сладчайшем поцелуе и созвездия были свидетелями глубокой связи дорожащих друг другом душ, а одинокие звёзды, не имевшие пары, искренне завидовали этой блаженной семье.

— Как бы ты назвал нашего второго ребёнка?

Джейк не ожидал такого и чуть насупился, озадаченно обдумывая столь нешуточный вопрос.

— Что ж, полагаю, это девочка, хм, тогда…

Острые клыки слабенько куснули его за плечо, и он вздрогнул.

— Ох, за что?

Искрящийся смех девушки дразнил его.

— Сын! У нас будет сын.

Такой поворот событий заставил могучего Оло'эйктана смущённо почесать нос. И как, во имя Эйвы, она узнала…!? Но от своего отступать он не собирался.

— Подари имя ты, а то первый шанс на радостях я урвал себе, — он ухмыльнулся, — но тогда пусть нашим третьим ребёнком будет девочка! У нас обязательно должна быть девочка… Понимаешь?

— На всё воля Матери, — загадочно прошептала Нейтири, её глаза выражали безмятежность, но в них проскользнуло понимание некой истины, которую она обрела именно в этот дивный момент их жизни.

— Тэя, — выпалил Джейк и, заметив немой вопрос на лице своей милой жены, пояснил ей. — В тех же древних мифах людей так называли дочь Гайа — Матери Земли.

Умиротворённая звучанием этого имени, Нейтири несколько раз повторила его, пробуя слово на вкус.

— Да, — кивнула она Джейку, — замечательное имя…

Воздух сгущался очень быстро. Начался неудержимый ливень. Усиливавшийся ветер предвещал настоящий ураган.

Джейк нахмурился, выходя из приятного сердцу забытья. Небеса темнели стремительно, как и его настроение. Воспоминания о той ночи всколыхнули в нём беспокойство. Конкретно, слова о Матери Земли. Из-за трагичных событий он не нашёл времени встревожиться произошедшим прошлым днём неспокойным диалогом с Нейтири, который так внезапно оборвался.

«Великая Мать твоего мира отказала небесным в доверии...»

Нейтири ещё не завершила ритуал и Джейк не стал выбивать почву из-под её ног неожиданными расспросами. Он перевёл взгляд на Тэю, которая очень внимательно и чутко смотрела на него своими большими глазами. Казалось, в них отражался целый мир. Джейк улыбнулся дочери и потянулся к ней, желая обнять…

Треск помех в беспроводном наушнике рации заставил Джейк вздрогнуть.

— ..ждь… л… неб… они…

Джейк взглянул на маленький экран приёмника, закреплённого на его поясе. Это частота разведчиков, высланных на поиски Мо'ат. Связь была прерывистой, явно из-за близости электровихря. Сеть репитеров была порой не очень надёжной, годы съели их ресурсы. Джейк не мог сделать ничего, кроме как ждать стабилизации сигнала. Прошло немного времени, прежде чем скрипящая стена помех обратилась знакомым голосом.

— Во...! Сроч…

— Эбор!? Что случилось?

Помехи усилились на некоторое время, но затем практически исчезли. Видимо, Эбор продирался сквозь лес и приблизился к одному из репитеров, налаживая тем самым устойчивый канал связи.

— Оло'эйктан! Малая группа невооружённых небесных находится у Древа Души!

Сердце Джейка пропустило удар. Слова соратника были подобны громогласным ударам, что звучали сейчас в тёмных тучах над головой.

— Кто дозволил!? Почему ты их не задержал!?

Джейк был в ярости. Его снова предали! Невыносимые чувства заставили его кровь бурлить, он кричал в рацию, заставив всех окружавших его На'ви сильно взволноваться. Нейтири уже закончила ритуал и с паникой в глазах смотрела на своего мужа, прижимая дочь к себе. Тэя напряжённо глядела на своего отца, будто бы пытаясь вырвать из него что-то жуткое, воздух между ней и отцом колебался. Атаму, Ло'ак и Сэм подскочили к Джейку, понимая, что произошло что-то из ряда вон.

— Вождь, мы выполняли твой указ, и мы обнаружили её. — Голос Эбора был напряжённым, полным недоумения и непонимания, но всё же казался по-своему смиренным. — Это…

Эбор объяснил, что это было.

Ливень хлестал исступлённо, ветер рвал и метал ветви деревьев — настоящая буря. Вокруг словно не было никого. Когда Джейк обернулся к той стороне света, в направлении которой находилось Древо Души, его мышцы пронзило бешеной искрой. Он был скован от пят до кончика хвоста. Голос Эмили настигал его.

— Взять сейчас и решить всё разом. Наложить на себя руки, здесь, в лесу — на полном серьёзе мелькнуло в твоей голове, так? — её голос был повсюду. — Прямо в чаще леса или на той ближайшей тропинке. Перестать дышать, тихо похоронить сознание во мгле, излить до последней капли горячую кровь, заражённую бациллой насилия, оставить гнить в разросшейся под деревьями траве все свои гены, — она атаковала его разум хлёстко и действенно, он не смел сопротивляться, ибо и не пытался, обессилил. — Может быть, тогда твоё сражение кончится? Ты перестанешь осквернять Мать, осквернять память её Сестры, разрушать само существо этого Мира? Закрыв глаза, ты всматривался в себя, стараясь заглянуть в собственную душу, где клубился уродливый, шершавый, как наждачная бумага, мрак. Выскреби его силой и преобразуй в оружие или исчезнешь, как и многие другие.

Когда тёмные тучи его сознания разошлись, листья засверкали в потоке инфернального света подобно тысяче острых клинков. Мир в его глазах сейчас выглядел жутко.

— Ненависть — страшная сила, Джейк. Она может заставить человека сойти с ума, и делать невероятные вещи, не задумываясь о последствиях. Но, поверь, это к лучшему для тебя. Ведь любовь требует забытья в чувствах, но ненависть — концентрации для просчёта действий. Знай, тебя не отвергли…

Джейка раздавило между этими двумя противоречиями. А проклятие довершило начатое. Рассудок окончательно помутился и Джейк уже не был способен отвечать за свои действия. Он слишком часто и глубоко погружался в себя, и внутренние демоны, вызванные загадочной «бациллой насилия», не оставили от него настоящего практически ничего. И даже та едва заметная вспышка света на краю его сознания, представшая в виде невозможной шестиногой земной лани, сотканной из самих звёзд, не позволила ему выкарабкаться.

— Пойдём, — голос Эмили затухал, увлекая за собой, — должным образом поприветствуем Семя Нового Рассвета.

В этот миг для Джейка всё перевернулось в тумане бытия. Загремели боевые барабаны кланов, ритм их повторял один и тот же сигнал, известный На'ви десятилетиями — Skx'awng. Зрение помутилось. Набат тысяч колоколов взорвал череп. Синергия проклятия, боли от утраты друзей и многих На'ви, а также тягостное ощущение предательства от того, от кого этого и не ждёшь — всё это взбурлило в его душе сызнова, обогащаясь чужой гнетущей волей. Джейк, казалось, совсем лишился рассудка, но его глаза пылали разумным сосредоточенным огнём, заставляя окружающих соратников и его семью чувствовать страх.

«Вождь, мы выполняли твой указ, и мы обнаружили её. Это она привела людей к Колодцу Душ и позволила им быть под сенью Великого Древа. Мы были в ужасе от происходящего, а затем преисполнились ярости, готовые обрушиться на этих недостойных глупцов, но… не посмели противиться её твёрдой воле. Хоть и больно понимать это, но я видел всё своими глазами: целиком и полностью происходящее является сознательным решением Цахик…»

Это случилось после того, как бесчисленные стаи икранов и других крылатых, которые считались пропавшими, устремились на юг — многие На'ви узрели, как они, вспарывая пропитавшийся влагой воздух, без натуги преодолевая воздушные вихри, летят в сторону пристанища небесных… В них, казалось, не было агрессии. Только неудержимость в своей ведомой только им цели. Но людям, тем из них, кто собрался под Древом Души, был известен печальный конец этих существ.

Анна Пальсен лежала на холодной земле, объятая тонкими нитями биолюминесцентных корней, и задавалась вопросом: что произойдёт? Будет ли ей больно, как в детстве? Может ли она обмануть судьбу?

Её обнажённый совершенный аватар, созданный лучшими биоинженерами Земли, был рядом. Прекрасное тело: утончённое очеловеченное лицо, замысловатый рисунок полос на шелковистой коже и пятипалые ладони с тонкими нежными пальцами. Женщина На'ви. Воплощение той, что дарит жизнь, в контраст её человеческому телу, сухому и разбитому болезнями. Жёлтый огонёк на крохотном импланте, вживлённом в грудь, лишь подчёркивал её состояние — той, чьё время безвозвратно ушло…

Красивое белое древо над головой; кора его будто бы пылала изнутри молочно-белым светом, многократно отражаясь в маске экзокомплекта. Аватары Ричарда и Саши застыли рядом, их настоящие тела покоились в капсулах связи на шаттле. Они тревожно переглядывались — желающие поддержать, но явно неспособные повлиять на дальнейший исход. Мо'ат билась в первобытном танце, возвещая на древнем языке призыв к той, кто уже не слышит — неужели тщетно? Её загадочная положительная позиция в решении проблемы эгоистичной группы небесных вызывала настороженное недоумение и… всё-таки надежду.

Шесть охотников На'ви, замершие чуть поодаль, злобно насупившись и крепко сжимая свои луки и копья, сверлили взглядом развернувшуюся перед ним невыносимую сцену, время от времени с волнением бросая взгляды на хрупкую фигуру небесной в тёмном облегающем комбинезоне, которая, сложив руки на груди, встала перед ними со спокойным видом. Будто преграждая путь, словно предупреждая их или… оберегая от необдуманных действий. При ней даже не было кощунственного оружия людей что, впрочем, угнетало не меньше, ибо от этой женщины исходила странная колючая аура. Это зверь в шкуре человека.

Но… какая же это дерзость! Эти слабые махонькие бледнокожие забыли, что оскверняют Священную Землю Народа!?

Эбор с налитыми кровью глазами не мог противиться воле Цахик Оматикайя, но стоять здесь без дела было вне его сил. Вождь предупреждён. Но время идёт, а прибудет он не быстро.

Эбор сделал шаг к этой небесной, сам не понимая, что будет делать дальше. Необычайно острое чувство опасности пронзило всё его естество и он, поражённо, отступил на несколько шагов. Взгляд небесной был подобен жгучим лезвиям.

Она улыбнулась охотнику и прошептала на языке людей — её голос глухо резонировал сквозь прозрачную маску.

— Будь благоразумен. Мы не навредим, я клянусь. И мы исправим всё, чего бы оно нам не стоило. Отныне люди и На'ви связаны крепче, чем ты мог бы вообразить.

Что она говорит!? Эбор возжелал ответить ей проклятиями на своём языке, коль уже не мог подступиться силой, но вдруг что-то изменилось.

Воздух дрожит и колеблется, появился резкий запах озона. Затейливые законы и заклинания науки меркли на фоне происходящего чуда.

Песнь Мо'ат стала возвышенной и её речь ускорилась. Полотно мха и корней, устилавшее землю и покатые стены Колодца Душ, полыхнуло биолюминесцентным огнём и волны его прокатились внутрь чаши, к центру, к источнику силы — Древу Души. Как волны от брошенного камня в воду, только в обратную сторону. И это происходило снова, и вновь. Неужели это…

Анна закрыла глаза. Не было ни её, ни мира вокруг. Лишь бесконечная всепоглощающая пустота. Её сознание рухнуло в эту бездну. Ни свечения «туннеля», по которому передвигался бы разум, ни радужных вспышек. С другой стороны, волшебство — это то, что происходит, когда мы убедим себя в его существовании, хотя его и не существует. Субъективная истина, побеждающая объективный факт. Воля, торжествующая над всем прочим. А значит: «Да будет свет!» Анна увидела его, потому что захотела. Как это ни называй: вера, самообман, фантазия или откровенная ложь, — не имеет значения. Соедините это понимание с горячим желанием, и это сочетание проведёт вас через труднейшие времена, даже через полосы крайнего отчаяния. Ненадолго Анна стала верить, что может жить в другом мире, подчиняющемся другим правилам. Лучшем, чем сухие точные ритмы её родной загубленной планеты. Свет развеял тьму и наполнил пустоту теплом, он обретал форму: неописуемую, зыбкую. Человеческому разуму этого не понять, потому зримое ЗДЕСЬ в сердце Матери становится иногда абстрактным, неконкретным.

«Я всё сделала правильно? Или обрекла оставшихся людей на верную гибель?»

Её голос утонул в свете. Ответа не было. Лишь частицы, подобные крохотным пламенным огонькам, плывущие вокруг. Анна обдумывала сочетание цветов и форм этих огней. Один символ симметричный, с острыми выступами, как морская звезда. Цвета и текстура, однако, необычны и находятся в острой синестезии. Второй символ, внешне более округлый, напоминал медузу, на нём выступали шероховатые бугорки, которые пахли временем… огромным временем, но не сжатым и затхлым. Если это был ответ, то Анна не нашла смысла ни в одном из этих символов.

«Мы не защищены от бесчисленных ошибок и неверных шагов, но я попыталась, даже не понимая всего, что увидела! Я была маленьким ребёнком, мне это можно простить. И теперь, повзрослев, я требую ответов! Я их заслужила! Молю…»

Снова тишина и покой.

«Каков твой ответ? Неужели ты видишь в нас лишь ошеломлённых невежд, цепляющихся за предрассудки и способных, как и все прочие глупцы только на серьёзные ошибки?»

Анна хотела разрыдаться, если бы могла. Сущность этого мира своевольно определяет наказание амбициозному тщеславию, справедливо оценивает грех гордыни и высокомерия. Естественный процесс, доступный всем разумным.

«Мы не могли вернуться к прежним, более мудрым обычаям. Мы не могли перестать двигаться вперёд. В этом и суть — быть человеком. Но я не хочу, чтобы наша история оборвалась здесь из-за очередной ошибки».

Чьи-то тёплые руки коснулись её. Это было похоже на прикосновение небес. Анна выдохнула облегчённо, осознав нечто, что упускала из виду долгие годы. Это понимание вернуло её в настоящее.

«Теперь я вижу, мы действительно ничего не решаем. Ты или твоя Сестра, какая разница, правда? Вы уже сделали выбор, каждая по-своему — за нас… В таком случае разве вы больше меня подготовлены к тому, чтобы выбирать путь человечества?»

И вдруг она услышала ответ, заставивший её прослезиться. Это был не голос Сущности этого мира, но другой, такой знакомый, ясный и чистый. Анна самоотверженно потянулась на встречу этому голосу. Она не желала больше ждать. Её требовалась опора на смертном одре.

В это время ладони Мо'ат опустились на головы Анны и её аватара. Она заканчивала ритуал. В одиночку. Без помощи племени. Готовая быть презираемой близкими. Она следовала воле той, что подарила жизнь На'ви. Это было то единственное, что Мо'ат могла сделать на закате своей жизни. Быть полезной своей безутешной Великой Матери.

Боевой клич оглушительным напором обрушился на небесных людей и На'ви. Десятки икранов ворвались в Колодец Душ, вспаривая воздух, расшвыривая крыльями опавшие листья и ветви. Среди них выделялся один, самый неистовый, преисполненный сжигающей сознание волей своего всадника.

Джейк сорвался с икрана до его приземления и рухнул вниз с немалой высоты, впечатав свои ноги в землю.

— Загадка постигнута, — низко прохрипел он, выпрямляясь.

Его взгляд метнулся к Мо'ат и телам, над которым она проводила свои манипуляции, затем он безразлично мазнул глазами по Ричарду и Саше, с беспокойством обернувшихся в его сторону, а после целиком и полностью сосредоточился на Сион, взиравшей на него с холодным спокойствием.

— Вождь! — воскликнул Эбор и направился к нему.

— Прочь! — рукой махнул Джейк перед лицом своего соратника, едва не ударив.

Эбор шокировано отступил. Тут же послышались крики прибывших с Джейком охотников, среди которых была и Нейтири с ей дочерью. Последней здесь быть не должно, но она была упряма в своих попытках устремиться следом за, казалось, вконец спятившим отцом. Сыновья его так же были здесь.

— Джейк! Остановись! — закричала Нейтири.

— Отец! — воскликнул Сэм.

Лицо Сион помрачнело. Что-то в облике Салли настораживало её. Она сделала какое-то странное движение рукой и тонкий комбинезон на ней ещё более чётко обрисовал форму её тела: словно живой, он зашевелился, издавая скрипучие звуки — миомерные мышцы этого высокотехнологичного чуда пришли в действие.

Проклятие полностью околдовало его, подчинило себе. Огромные крылья тьмы, окутывающие его разум, были неправильной формы, с самыми дикими изгибами; они меняли свою геометрию, чтобы помещаться в комнате его сознания, узоры их были непостоянны, как масляная радуга на поверхности лужи, и они мягко двигались, набегали на мозг жертвы соблазнительным прибоем.

Джейк замер в паре метров от Сион и внимал голосу извне, он был готов сокрушить любые препятствия. Его взгляд неотрывно следил за женщиной перед ним. Вокруг неё, его восприятием, ощущалась странная тёмная аура, нечто похожее можно было ощутить и в нём самом: можно было выделить желание убийства, раскаяние и злобу на себя, на судьбу.

Все собравшиеся здесь, за исключением Мо'ат, застыли, не желая хоть малейшим движением своим вызвать бурю. Только Тэя, прижав к своей груди ладони, взирала на отца, шепча ведомые только ей мотивы древней песни. Она верила, что может помочь. Нейтири же была сама не своя, её взгляд метался от мужа к матери, от Сион к Ри'сону и Шали. Почему это всё происходит!? Сэм, Ло'ак и Атаму тяжело дышали, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

В неожиданно установившейся тишине прозвучал женский голос. Толика иронии в нём, но звучание было виноватым.

— Салли, мы немного нарушили ваши правила, прошу, не держи на нас зла.

Джейк молчал, он медленно перевёл взгляд на Мо'ат. Но та не замечала ничего вокруг себя.

— Ты же помнишь наш первый разговор после моего возвращения на Пандору? — продолжала Сион. — Всё именно так, как я и сказала: этого, — указала она на алтарь с древом в его центре, — мы и желали для нашего лидера, способного вести нас вперёд. Джейк, пойми, сейчас не время для пустых склок. Ты ещё не в курсе, но сейчас мы очень многое потеряли и, вероятно, уже никогда этого не вернём. Пора ВСЕМ НАМ отбросить взаимную ненависть и бок о бок идти навстречу будущему.

— Ошибаешься, — прошелестел голос Джейка.

И он резко выбросил свою ногу вперёд, нанося прямой удар стопой в грудь Росс. Этот удар несомненно убьёт её, проломив хрупкие человеческие кости. Но результат был выше чьего-либо понимания. Сион вмиг среагировала на движение. За её действиями Джейк уследить не смог, до того стремительны были они, и лишь капля недоумения возникла в его съедаемом проклятием разуме: он не мог понять, как его удерживает человек, комплекции много меньшей, чем он сам. Сион лёгким рывком ушла в сторону и сблизилась с Джейком, перехватив его ногу своими руками, затем притянула к себе, а после того незамысловатым движением заставила Джейка растянуться на влажной земле.

Все и каждый, кто был свидетелем произошедшему, не смогли и отреагировать на резкую перемену событий. И только когда прославленный Оло'эйктан Оматикайя, атаковавший Росс, распялился на земле, они смогли издать удивлённый возглас. Когда заходит речь о схватке человека и На'ви, нет смысла спорить о том, кто же выйдет победителем. Только огнестрельное оружие или тяжёлые механизированные доспехи могли бы спасти человека от неминуемой гибели. Но сейчас… да ещё чтобы так, голыми руками!

Джейк не обратил на случившееся и капли внимания. Стал лишь злее, быстрее, безжалостнее. Хор голосов его соратников и его семьи обрушился на него. Но он выбросил их из своего разума. Если они попытаются вмешаться, он раздавит их!

Он взметнулся вверх, разбрасывая листья и комья мокрой земли. Яростно полоснул взглядом по сторонам и обнаружил Росс по правую руку от себя. Резво выбросил кулак вперёд. Было очень трудно описать движения Сион. Они были смазанными, казалось, что она находилась в другом пространственно-временном измерении, полностью потеряв контакт с физическим миром. По отдельности её движения выглядели очень странно, но когда они выполнялись вместе, то давали некое чувство плывущих облаков и текущей воды. А Джейк, промахнувшись уже несколько раз, стал ощущать, что пытается ловить ветер и хватать тень. Если бы Джейк был в себе, он бы мог даже восхититься этим представлением: приятные, плавные движения Росс заставляли трепетать сердце — пластика хищника, вышедшего на охоту.

— Можем ли мы закончить наш бой, пока всё не зашло слишком далеко? — прокричала Сион Джейку, вывернувшись из его попытки взять её в захват. — Наверняка есть лучшие варианты, Салли!

— Я их не вижу, — оскалил свои зубы Джейк и, громко зашипев, ускорился.

Его ноги напряглись, мышцы затрепетали от напряжения, он рванул вперёд на Сион, обретя неистовую стремительность. Его противник мягко, в протяжку, отвёл удар, используя его, как опору. Джейк снова ударил рукой. Опять уверенный подхват по направлению её движения и успешный отвод удара. Джейк взревел и обрушил на Сион множество хаотичных атак, плюнув на технику своих движений, стараясь задавить противника, опирающегося не на свою силу, а на скорость. И снова плавные, но быстрые и наполненные достаточной силой движения позволили Росс отвести часть ударов, а от других попросту увильнуть.

Воины и охотницы со страхом и благоговением взирали на сумасшедшую схватку таких разных и далёких в равенстве бойцов: человека и На'ви. Никому и в мыслях не приходило, чтобы вмешаться! Кроме Нейтири и Эбора, которого она попросила о помощи. Она подгадывала момент, чтобы увлечь Джейка в сторону, успокоить его, остановить безумие его метущейся души. Кивнула Эбору. Сейчас! Они оба сделали ход одновременно, когда Джейк оступился от хлёсткой контратаки Росс, проведённой ему по ногам. В последний момент они почти подхватили Джейка, но тот резанул их сумасшедшим взглядом и отшвырнул от себя рваной, но действенной серией движений, тут же вскочив и набросившись на Сион.

Не ухватить! Слишком быстрая! Смещается в неудобную сторону, изредка контратакует, выматывает. Он был уверен, что чувства его не подводят, что, если знаешь, о возможном направлении нападения, то уже готов к его отражению. Всё оказалось не так, уж точно ни в бою с этой женщиной.

— Ричард, иди к охотникам и не дай им в случае чего помочь Джейку! — Саша решилась вмешаться.

— А ты…, — её муж с тревогой взглянул на беременный аватар своей супруги.

Она слабо улыбнулась ему и произнесла.

— Иди.

Джейк скользит, пригибаясь к земле, и наносит удар настолько яростный, с такой безудержной силой, будто бы силясь им разорвать Росс. В этот раз она не успевает среагировать. Отдачей её ударило, как обухом, сотрясло по всему телу: затрещали кости, взвыли мышцы, кровь наполнила ротовую полость. Но её это не остановило! При падении Сион извернулась, широко раскинула ногами, закрутилась волчком, перекатываясь на спине и чиркнула склонившегося над ней Джейка по подбородку укреплённым ботинком, являвшимся таким же неотъемлемым комплектом её комбинезона, давшего ей возможность драться с воином На'ви на равных. Джейка тряхнуло, кровавая юшка выплеснулась из его рта. А он всё не унимался. Мгновенным движением метнулся к ногам Сион и намертво схватил одну из них рукой. Грубым рывком подтянул к себе эту бесившую его женщину и резко выбросил вторую руку вперёд, к её лицу, намереваясь разбить маску экзокомплекта. Он не ожидал противодействия. Зря. Резкая боль скрючила его предплечье. Кости, укреплённые естественным углеродным волокном, лопнули, как бамбуковая древесина, по швам. Шок, удивление. Джейк тут же, не останавливаясь, несмотря на боль, размахивается целой рукой и пытается впечатать Сион в землю, но тут на него обрушилась Саша. Она подбивает его колено своей ногой наружу, и тут же бьёт локтем со всего размаха ему в голову. Он едва успевает заблокировать удар.

На'ви опомнились, наконец, понимая, что всё уже давно вышло из-под контроля. Они рванули вперёд, Ричард с трудом воспринимает их намерения — кому они хотят помочь? — пытается помешать. Начинается свара, его в один миг оттесняют и отбрасывают прочь. Нейтири и Эбор предпринимают новую попытку задержать Джейка.

После атаки Саши Джейк начинает падать, упираясь сломанной рукой в землю, шипит от ужасающей боли и, воспользовавшись брешью в обороне нового противника, дико наносит удар в живот Саши.

В этот момент всё замирает. Миг тишины. Саша поражённо смотрит на свой живот, по внутренней стороне её бёдер протянулись тёмно-красные дорожки.

Сион, став свидетелем этой шокирующей сцены, зло ощерилась и, исступлённо вскричав, подпрыгнула к Джейку на немыслимой для восприятия скорости.

— Приди в себя, придурок!

Она, используя его выставленное вперёд колено, как опору, взлетела вверх и нанесла сокрушительный удар ногой ему в голову. Джейк отлетел в сторону, как соломенная кукла, и приземлился подле алтаря Древа Души, на котором билось в агонии тело Анны, имплант на её груди пылал красным цветом. Мо'ат вознесла руки к небесам, подрагивая в танце, её зрачки закатились и, сдавалось, она уже безвозвратно утратила связь с этим миром.

Ричард, рвя голосовые связки своим тяжким воплем, подлетает к аватару Саши.

— Саша! Ты…

— С ним всё хорошо, — не уверенным и дрожащим голосом просипела она, прижимая руки свои к животу, её взгляд метнулся к Древу Души. — Анна, Ричард, что с Анной?

Его затуманенный от слёз взор сосредотачивается на алтаре, но он уже не понимает, что он видит. Яркий свет от Древа Души затопил всю округу.

Джейк понемногу приходит в себя, но адское пламя в его глазах всё не утихает. Он рычит, будто раненый зверь. Пытается встать, опираясь на руки, но тут же валится вниз, подкошенный острой болью в сломанной конечности. Преисполнился решительности и собрал побольше сил, потянулся целой рукой к ножнам на груди.

— Пора заканчивать…, — не своим голосом сказал он.

«Тэя!» — слышит он испуганный окрик Нейтири.

А затем его волю смело начисто. Все обиды, злоба и нестерпимая тоска покинули его беснующийся разум. Прощай, Эмили…

Яркий свет перед глазами заставил его тут же зажмуриться. Ему стало больно смотреть на него. Но даже сквозь веки он видел уже знакомый образ. Шестиногая лань, сотканная из самих звёзд, предстала перед ним во всей красе.

— Ты…

Тэя стояла рядом с ним на коленях, обнимая его за шею. Она улыбалась ему и шептала слова утешения, а после произнесла, указывая вверх, на алтарь.

— Папа, смотри, я спою сейчас и Семя Нового Рассвета придёт в наш мир!

— Что… Тэя!? Как ты…

Самосознание окончательно вернулось к Джейку, и он был сильно шокирован новыми откровениями. Его голова гудела от страшного удара Сион, ему было тяжело сфокусироваться.

Девочка поднялась, буднично отряхнула колени, и буквально стала центром внимания всех небесных и На'ви, не менее поражённых происходившим таинством. Возбуждённый гул прокатился по толпе.

Мо'ат уже давно прекратила ритуал, осмысленно взирая на внучку и только на неё. А собственная роль Мо'ат уже сыграна, с каждой секундой она теряла свою значимость.

— Я слишком стара, чтобы провести ритуал в одиночку…

Даже когда пророк просит совета или помощи, это звучит небрежно, как бы ради приличия, но не сейчас.

Тэя покачала головой с кроткой улыбкой на лице.

— Ничего, бабушка. Я знаю слова…

Тело Анны бездыханно. Аватар её не шевелился.

Тэя неторопливо поднялась на алтарь, приблизилась к Древу Души и сплела свою косу с его упругими ветвями. А затем, сделав глубокий вдох, она стала петь, прикрыв глаза. Эта сложная многоуровневая песнь, казалось, соединяла в себе искреннее сочувствие и почти кошачье наслаждение трудным положением, из которого нашёлся выход. Необычная песня, древняя, порождающая резонанс голоса и мысли. Слова терпкие на вкус, многим На'ви они едва знакомы. Мироздание от первых отзвуков слов этой песни окутала тишина. Оно прислушивалось к речи этого единственного ребёнка, который воспевал о сущности этого самого Мира. Это было как проснуться в царстве — крошечном снаружи, но обширном внутри, полном доступных для исследования чудес, — располагая эпохами. Разговаривать с существами планеты, слышать их собственные песни, пробовать их развлечения и разделять их мечты. И со временем… вынести ценный итог. О возможных путях, простирающихся перед На'ви.

Слова иссякли. Эхо песни всё ещё кружились где-то рядом, заполняя каждую пору мироздания, а девочка, набравшись духа, воскликнула всем телом и разумом.

— Услышь меня, Дочь Космоса!

И Звёздный Цветок услышал её. Невообразимо Древняя Ива пробудилась, ощутив и признав своё истинное имя, дабы исполнить последнюю волю — то единственное решение, к которому она шла все эти неисчислимые тысячелетия. Каждое живое существо на планете услышало всепоглощающий голос Мира: звери и На'ви, вся несметная флора Пандоры, даже небесные люди.

 _«Я внутри Вас, Я вокруг Вас, Я это...»_

На краткий миг На'ви без единого намёка на цахейлу «услышали» голоса всех их предков, когда-либо живших на Пандоре. Казалось, стёртые, потерянные, они всё-таки смогли пробудиться, дабы вверить своим потомкам самое драгоценное желание, лелеемое из поклонных веков: «Да будет благословенна любая жизнь».

Первые осмысленные движения, едва слышимо хрустнули суставы, хвост пришёл в действие, ощупывая пространство, молодое тело сделало первый осмысленный вдох, тонкие пальцы заскребли по корням Древа Души, которые будто бы стали рыхлыми, пористыми. Ладонь с надрывом выдернула часть корней, и этот слабый размолотый комок вспыхнул светом тысячи звёзд, обретая форму. Нити его сплетались в живое, трепещущее соцветие. А молодое тело, наконец, распахнуло глаза.

На'ви по всей планете падали наземь, стонали от удушья и боли в своей груди, они плакали в неверии, взирая напрямую или осязая умом, от потрясшей их картины потускневшего Древа Души. Его молочно-белый свет, который всегда грел их сердца, иссяк. Но затем в одно мгновение, равное взмаху ресниц, что-то произошло. Будто маленькое солнце взошло в центре алтаря, и высокая энергичная фигура застыла среди этих тёплых потоков света, омываемая ими, как новорождённое дитя в своей первой купели.

Фигура женщины сделала первый шаг, уверенный, но ещё слабый. Затем другой, но уже более устойчивый. Одной ладонью она прижимала к своей груди крохотную ярчайшую звезду, которая могла бы пересилить в своей ослепительности любую соперницу в космическом пространстве. Второй ладонью она прикоснулась к милому лицу Тэи, нежно проведя по нему пальчикам, лаская ненаглядное дитя, которое с восторгом взирало на пришествие Нового Рассвета. Благодарная улыбка расцвела на лице женщины, когда она взглянула на Мо'ат, а та в благоговении склонила свою голову перед ней. И теперь женщина приблизилась к Джейку.

Его взгляд был рассеянным, он едва держал своё сознание на плаву, мог в любой миг провалиться в забытьё. Всё, что он видел, это ослепительный свет и бесформенные очертания фигуры перед ним.

Женщина опустилась перед Джейком на колени, и с придыханием, закусив губу, прижала свою прекрасную ладонь к его щеке. Что-то тёплое и очень близкое заполнило сердце Джейка, и он вымолвил, полный сомнений и тревоги.

— Пальсен...!?

Аватар Анны, роняя слёзы, улыбался ему. Эта улыбка олицетворяла собой всю любовь ко Вселенной, а счастливый, изумительной красоты голос, что последовал затем, был полон таких знакомых ноток, полутонов и воспоминаний.

— Не угадал... дубина...


	39. Chapter 39

Глава 39

За спиной континент с большим количеством бессмертных гор, вырвавшихся некогда из самой земли. Они были словно острые мечи, которые достигли неба. Над покрытыми буйной зеленью бессмертными горами, изливающимися потоками водопадов, кружили тонкие полупрозрачные облака, пронизанные лучами тёплого солнца. В идеальный контраст этому пейзажу, впереди — извилистая береговая линия, примыкающая к просторной глади таинственного океана. Густые джунгли плавно сходят на нет и уступают место мягкому песку, складывающемуся волнистыми линиями под слабым, но настойчивым бризом. Высокие каменные скалы, гордо возвышаются над глубокими синими водами, разбивающимися об их прочные тела. И затем перед глазами возникает одинокое, ирреальное на этом фоне древо, сросшееся с камнем на одной из высочайших скал, покрытой пышными травами и густым мхом. Корни мощные, ушли глубоко в самое чрево земли. Кряжистый и немыслимо древний ствол — единение двух пород: такой знакомой каждому древесной коры и уникальной для этого мира сердцевины священных ив, пылающей днём и ночью молочно-белым светом. Листвы нет, лишь многочисленные плоды неведомых соцветий. Они такие разные: порой вычурные, а иногда до невероятия простые, словно собраны из разных мест; они не плодоносят, но и не гибнут, не достигнув того, ради чего были созданы. Само древо ощущается, как некая выдуманная нечеловеческим разумом фантасмагория цвета и формы. Кажется, что ему здесь не место. Впрочем, его ведь не сломили шторма или эрозия почвы…. И будто время не властно над застывшем в своём росте чуде природы. Ни живое, ни мёртвое. Оно просто есть.

Это памятник? Кому он воздвигнут? Кем или… чем он был создан? И кто должен помнить?

Ответы уже найдены.

Пути бытия полны превратностей, и в них есть печаль при разлуке и радость при воссоединении, и между этими крайностями — терзания жизни и смерти. Всё это запечатлено здесь — ощущается в этом древе, которое неподвижно стоит на пересечении суши и океана. Возможно, потому что в этом мире ничто более не требует его участия. У этого древа нет сознания, оно просто стоит здесь между небом и землёй. Но чувства не ошибаются. В точке, где выросло это древо, сходятся тысячи путеводных линий, называемых венами планеты. И отсюда они продолжают свой путь дальше, в безграничный мир На'ви. Это место чистейшей энергии. Бессмертная река циклов расцвета и увядания. Символичный образ.

Прекрасная женщина, замершая подле древа, наконец пошевелилась и распахнула веки. Тут же прищурилась и несколько раз моргнула слезящимися глазами, которые ощутили на себе солёный поцелуй морских ветров. Ещё раз она устремила своё восприятие к этому дереву без сознания. Ей было необходимо выстроить последовательность своих разрозненных мыслей. Ведь до сего момента она и не жила по-настоящему.

Не важно, насколько пухлой будет книга по истории, она не сможет впитать всё, что было. Все эти бесконечные ответы о прошлом будут забыты, а их другая часть, записанная на бумаге, утеряна из-за своей хрупкой формы. И только в старости, оглядываясь назад, на все эти годы, что ты прожил, ощутишь по-настоящему, что всё было эфемерным. Так и здесь: то, что это древо не способно было сформировать сознание и память, оборачивается выгодой. Таким образом, оно не потеряется в пучинах добра и зла смертного мира, достигая истинного равновесия без радости и печали. Этот памятник является маяком горькой правды, оставленным потомкам — откровенной формой истины, которую пыталась донести до своих предков душа, покоящаяся под крепкими корнями этого древнего растения. Душа, точившая клыки на свою Богиню...

 _«Обладать сердцем, как у неба и земли, и разумом, равным природе»._

Эта концепция, чудом дожившая до сегодняшних дней со времён Первых Песен, с первого неискушённого взгляда не порочит веру На'ви. Но сколько в ней скрытого смысла… На'ви подсознательно чувствовали, что эта истина отторгает их от своих корней. Да и откуда им было знать всю правду? Дело в том, что Эйва, Дочь бесконечного Космоса, никогда не пыталась манипулировать своими Детьми, и уж тем более Она не желала их преклонения перед ней. Метафоричные сущности духовных зверей, тонкие и сложные в своей интерпретации образы, что видели многие Цахик — лишь верхушка айсберга. Истинные намерения Богини не всегда достигали её отпрысков. Они были неподготовленными, слабыми, как бабочки, не успевшие расправить свои крылья. Их естество не позволяло им быть самостоятельными, и они были ничем без своего мира. И Она нашла решение, пока её Дети постепенно взрослели. Она возжелала вернуть им то, что они потеряли.

 _«Вы станете, как Боги»._

Но даже Она не подозревала, что ей придётся действовать на опережение, ибо Тьма пришла раньше, чем Она смогла подготовиться. А ведь были и другие Дети. Потерянные, одинокие без своей Матери, чья кровь по жестокой иронии оказалась на их же собственных руках. И Дочь Космоса, не будь она собой, заступилась за Детей своей, как казалось, мёртвой Сестры. Эйва взвалила на свои плечи судьбу двух миров. И это обернулось кошмаром здесь. Ведь та Тьма, что таилась в разумах многих живых существ, это…

— Sa'nok…

Женщина прервала свои размышления и удивлённо оглянулась, услышав такое тёплое обращение, наполненное добрыми воспоминаниями. Облик Нейтири, обратившейся к ней, кольнул сердце.

«Саванин?»

Нет, конечно, это не так. Но они столь похожи…

— И снова я вижу тебя, — пальцы Нейтири, сложенные в щепоть, прикасаются ко лбу, губы складываются в кроткую улыбку.

— И я тебя вижу…

И Тэя была рядом, и Мо'ат. Бабушка и её внучка молчаливо взирали на древо, вросшее в скалу. Нетрудно было понять, какие мысли сейчас у них в головах. От женщины не укрылось и то, что взгляд Мо'ат всё же был устремлён дальше — на спокойные воды океана.

Прошло несколько минут, наполненных неловкой тишиной. Изречь хотелось многое, столь важные слова рвались из души каждого. Им было что рассказать друг другу. Но так тяжко сделать первый шаг…

Нейтири решилась первой. Она подошла к женщине, наклонилась вперёд. Они смотрели друг на друга. Нейтири протянула руки и положила их на плечи женщины, и… медленно притянула к себе.

Это были крепкие объятия, наполненные любовью — словно встретились родные люди, которые не виделись долгие годы. Это была не первая их разлука. Но, уж как посмотреть, вполне вероятно, что одна из самых болезненных. Даже Эйва не могла их воссоединить. Голос ушедшей женщины был утерян в глубине сознания Богини. Но Нейтири верила, она ждала. Когда в бессознательном порыве они с Джейком произнесли: «Она здесь», отвечая Норману, они ни на миг не сомневались в правдивости своих необъяснимых ощущений, хоть и память о том событии рассеялась под гнётом Великой Скорби. Нейтири успокоилась от ощущения такого знакомого тепла названной Sa'nok. И внешние различия той и этой физической формы не смогли повлиять на чувства.

Нейтири расцепила руки и нехотя отстранилась. С немного виноватым, смущённым видом украдкой посмотрела на женщину. А та ошеломлённо опустила взгляд. Сейчас на её груди красовался амулет Саванин, который та вручила ей в памятные времена, в их Доме Солнца. Изящный подарок прошлого.

Женщина с грустью и благодарностью взглянула на Нейтири. Теперь всё уже не так, как она считала вначале. Их судьбы переплелись давным-давно.

Нейтири же почувствовала, как страх перед силой небесных людей, обретённый в детстве, стал ослабевать. Страх, родившийся тогда, когда была разгромлена школа, и позднее, когда На'ви изгнали людей. Смысла в той лжи, которую она сама себе выдумала больше нет. Сохранилась лишь обоснованная тревога, ибо Великая Скорбь не закончилась. Мать умолкла и Её Древо Души «погасло». Этому нет объяснений. Если сначала На'ви были в панике, затем их окутала апатия, а после — болезненное принятие. Им никогда не приходилось сталкиваться со всепоглощающей тишиной мира. И они не знали, как поступить. Неужели теперь они все стали, как те бедные звери, что перестали слышать голос Матери? И этот дивный Звёздный Цветок, отныне пылающий у подножия Древа Души… Что он такое?

Женщина чутко уловила роящиеся в голове Нейтири мысли, будто могла увидеть их вживую. Она чуть успокоила Нейтири, сжав её ладонь.

Приблизилась Тэя. В её ясных глазах будто бы сияла сама Вселенная.

— Пришло время обрести утерянное? — спросила девочка.

Женщина улыбнулась, присела перед ребёнком и покачала головой.

— Разве ты не поняла, в одиночку закончив ритуал Цахик, который и многим взрослым дарованиям не под силу?

Нейтири с тревогой глянула на Мо'ат, а та лишь с улыбкой пожала плечами. Нейтири до сих пор с трудом давалась правда о случившемся откровении под Древом Души.

— Вы уже обрели всё необходимое. Осталось только вспомнить… как это использовать.

На лице женщины промелькнуло печальное, но в какой-то степени решительное выражение, она пересеклась взглядом с Мо'ат, а та лишь слабо кивнула ей. Старушка уже выполнила обещание, данное Великой Матери, и желала обрести покой; клан выстоял, наследие Цахик передано Нейтири и даже молодая внучка совершила невероятные успехи, как вестница Эйвы. Отныне Мо'ат собиралась уйти, не прощаясь, — спокойно, без всяких церемоний. Она вверила будущее в руки своих детей и соратников. И даже океан звал её слишком настойчиво…

— Здесь покоится..., — неуверенно произнесла Нейтири, посмотрев на древо.

Женщина покачала головой и продолжила за неё.

— Я лишь представляю себе, что это чья-то древняя могила. Здесь нет никого. И никогда не было. Ваш предок, — она задумчиво прикоснулась к амулету, — душа, стоявшая в те времена у истоков новых… концепций клана Оматикайя, находится в Море Души — Оке Эйвы — как и все живые создания когда-либо жившие в этом мире.

— Но Эйва… Воспоминания наших предков… Всё это теперь для нас…

— Нет, — решительно произнесла женщина. — Скоро ты поймёшь, что всё изменилось.

— Что же нас ждёт, Sa'nok? — спросила Нейтири и оглянулась, вновь ища поддержки у матери.

Но Мо'ат исчезла…

— Что… Мама!? — Нейтири не на шутку взволновалась.

Но никого из остальных присутствующих это, казалось, не обеспокоило. Лишь Тэя смотрела куда-то вдаль, за линию горизонта, куда простирался всё такой же таинственный и спокойный океан. Девочка не плакала и не скорбела. Она знала, что все Дети рано или поздно возвращаются к Матери…

— Если честно, будущее этого прекрасного мира мне неизвестно, — произнесла женщина, взяв девочку перед ней на руки. — Но этот кризис стал для всех вас шансом, чтобы разрушить и воссоздать себя заново.

— Превратить ломкие от времени каменные склоны в цветущие луга? — воспроизвела Тэя «подсмотренную» мысль женщины.

Улыбка была ей ответом.

А потом женщина закрыла глаза, обратила своё лик к небу и открыла разум необъятному миру вокруг неё. Детям Матери пора услышать призыв. Они должны засвидетельствовать начало новой эпохи…

Нет меня, пустота… Нет ясности цели, нет чувств и мира вокруг нет. Ничего. А потом ощущения резко возвращаются, ударив по сознанию сокрушительной волной.

Джейк плохо осознаёт, что не так... Голоса. Крики. Откуда-то. Что-то знакомое... Нежные ладони дочери на лице и вспышка света. Звёздная лань на границе разума…

Вопль ужаса, излившийся из уст Ричарда. Бледная, но странно спокойная Саша, сжимавшая свой живот, в котором должна была таиться новая жизнь. О нет, нет! Чудовище! На'ви ошеломлены случившимся. Отшатываются падают на колени, их пронизывает ужас, но совсем от другого события. Песня юной девочки замолкает и Великое Древо гаснет! Нейтири и Эбор в растерянности. Сыновья застыли в шоке. Почему всё так произошло?

Собственное дыхание: непрерывное, исступлённое, навзрыд. И яркий свет, затопивший Колодец Душ.

Божественная фигура, слившаяся с потоками энергии, приближается к Джейку.

— Пальсен!?

Улыбка за двоих. Слёзы. И тёплый голос.

— Не угадал… дубина…

Эти слова занимают то место, где все представления о мире сливаются воедино, кристаллизуются в виде столь сжатом, что становятся постижимы для любого разума.

Глаза женщины перед ним светятся жизнью, и хитрая искорка смеха проскальзывает в них, прямо как в те добрые времена.

— Грейс!?

Джейк неожиданно рвётся вверх, пытается подняться, чтобы подхватить её на руки и закрутится вместе с ней от радости. Но его тело скрючивает боль, и он падает на четвереньки, сокрушённый вновь. Происходящее никак не укладывалось в его голове. Сегодня он чуть было не совершил одну из самых ужасных ошибок в своей жизни, но всё повернулось непредсказуемым образом. И он знал! С самого начала этой истории они вместе с Нейтири знали, что их чаяния не напрасны.

Фигура Грейс отдалилась от него, дабы посадить пылающее семя в её ладонях возле тусклых корней «угасшего» дерева. Движения выглядят буднично, профессионально. Она всю жизнь посвятила растениями, оно и не мудрено.

Звёздный цветок, как живое создание, быстро пустил корни, обретая связь с почвой и всем вокруг. Его свечение ослабло. Радужные нити его соцветия обрели спокойствие. Он в безопасности. Он дома.

Грейс вернулась к Джейку. Взгляды десятков воинов и охотниц прикованы к ней. Трудно понять, о чём они думают. Грейс понимала, что сказать нужно многое. Поэтому стоило делать всё по порядку.

Она приблизилась к ошеломлённому Джейку, аккуратно помогла ему подняться, перехватив его неповреждённую руку через плечо и, взглянув в его глаза, произнесла.

— Помнишь, приклонив колени перед Древней Ивой, ты сказал: «Я пойду до конца». Так и не оступайся впредь, солдат. Иди вперёд, с гордо поднятой головой, храня свои убеждения в себе, как знамя.

— Ты действительно слышала меня? — Джейк думал, что всё было иначе.

— Почувствовала, скорее, — хмыкнула Грейс.

Они медленно побрели к остальным. На'ви расступались. Некоторые из них, старшие в основном, понимали, кто перед ними. Они находили в себе силы и приветствовали Грейс, несмотря на боль от произошедшего события с их Матерью.

— Скажи, Грейс. Ты вернулась к нам только сейчас. Почему? — голос Джейка был слабым.

— Я видела жизнь, — ответила Грейс, — но жить так и не научилась.

Она задумчиво покосилась на Джейка и спросила.

— Как называется прощание навсегда, только наоборот?

Джейк долго не отвечал, обдумывая этот вопрос, наполненный таинственным смыслом, но затем твёрдо произнёс.

— Встреча.

Грейс улыбнулась, отпустила Джейка и помогла ему сесть на землю.

— На самом деле, — заявила она, — мы с тобой никогда не прощались. Для нас есть только встречи.

Он не понимал, о чём она. Мгновение было торжественно-высоким, он почувствовал его ненадёжность, — если взлетаешь высоко, можно сильно разбиться, когда будешь падать. Ему стоило укрепить основание, на котором он держался, иначе его разум не стерпит череды событий, захлестнувших мир На'ви.

— Отдохни, Джейк, — молвила Грейс, положив ладонь ему на плечо, — мы справимся. Теперь уже точно. Я обещаю.

— У меня есть для вас подарок, — в разговор внезапно вклинилась Тэя, неожиданно возникшая подле Грейс. — Я расскажу вам, кто научил меня этой Песне!

Её переполняла гордость. Она знала, что отлично потрудилась.

— Поверь, — рассмеялась Грейс, нежно взяв в ладони лицо девочки и дыхание её разума достигло сознания дитя. — «У нас один и тот же учитель».

— S… Sa'nok?

Лицо Грейс изменилось, на нём заплясали оттенки множества эмоций. Она обернулась и приковала свой взгляд к Нейтири, обратившейся к ней. Возникшая тишина казалось очень тягучей, давящей. Но улыбка Грейс всё исправила, обратила вспять.

— Прости, что снова оставила тебя…

Нейтири неожиданно расплакалась и покачала головой.

— Ты никогда нас не оставляла. Это мы с сестрой… То есть, это я бросила тебя…

Грейс стиснула зубы. Её красиво лицо чуть исказилось. Жилы льда под камнем. Ничто не движется, ничто не меняется. Надо исправить это. Пора рассказать На'ви об их судьбе… Но перед этим стоило посетить «монумент прошлого», с которого всё началось, дабы восстановить последовательность своих разрозненных мыслей, которые только-только понемногу стали обретать форму осмысленных воспоминаний.

Взгляд Грейс коснулся любящей друг друга пары, замершей в отдалении. Грейс не знала о них, и в то же время понимала, что отныне будет знать всегда. Сам мир подарил ей, заново рождённой, своё восприятие — истинную связь со всем живым и неживым вокруг. Это было и тем, что Мать решила вернуть своим Детям, которым вскоре предстоит стать взрослыми и самостоятельными на пути в безграничное будущее.

Под сердцем женщины, глядевшей на Грейс с тревогой и горьким пониманием ситуации, случившейся с Анной, билось ещё одно сердечко. Махонькое. Но живое. Невредимое!

Грейс облегчённо вздохнула.

«И правда, этот мир безжалостным не был. Он всегда хранил равновесие…»

Слабый язычок пламени быстро таял, его отсветы играли на влажном асфальте. Сосредоточие безумия — жуткие корни из чрева АМС — становились пеплом. Максим и Мария были рядом, наблюдая за процессом не отрывая взглядов. Им было жутко. Вдруг эти отвратительные, ирреальные по своей форме корни сбегут? Но теперь это в прошлом. Ветер развеет пепел. И останутся лишь воспоминания.

Максим дрогнул. Он крепче сжал ладонь жены и устремил взгляд на горизонт, вдаль, за пределы Небесных Врат, где умирал закат.

Каждый раз, стоило ему только решить, что он наконец смирился со всем, чего можно ожидать, как из преисподней снова натягивали узду. Ни с чем он не примирился. Только мельком бросил взгляд в бездну и теперь мечтал похоронить всё, что ему открылось, — пусть бы всё шло по-прежнему, будто ничто не менялось.

— Это конец? — услышал он вопрос Марии.

— Если и нет, то мы, так или иначе, очень близки к финалу всего этого безумства.

Он окинул тоскливым взглядом окружавшие их останки небесных созданий. Бесчисленные кровавые «цветы» на бетонных площадках, крышах зданий, асфальтированных дорогах и взлётно-посадочных полосах. Два оставшихся в ведении землян вертолёта повреждены и сломаны. Бездыханное и окоченевшее до состояния камня тело легендарного леоноптерикса укрыло их обломки под своими рваными крыльями.

Максим передёрнул плечами, к горлу подкатил вязкий ком; выходило всё так, что именно он их убил…

— Я буду держать детей подальше от всего этого. Постараюсь временно занять их чем-нибудь, отвлечь от тревожных мыслей и опасных идей, — сказала Мария, когда погребальный костёр для жуткий корней окончательно потух. — Как скоро вернутся за нами Саша и Ричард?

Максим прислушался, повернул голову на восток и произнёс.

— Прямо сейчас.

Разрывая воздух к ним летел знакомый шаттл. Из жирной точки на горизонте превратился в крупную крылатую машину. Круто завернул над взлётно-посадочной полосой и мягко приземлился на участок, свободный от тел животных. Опустилась аппарель, из недр шаттла стали выходить фигуры На'ви и людей. Их было немного.

Максим насторожился. Увидел явно травмированного Джейка и Ричарда в обличье Ри'сона, нёсшего аватар своей супруги, пока сама Саша сопровождала их рядом; несколько воинов из деревни, в неверии застывших перед открывшейся их взору страшной картиной; полковника Росс, выглядевшую крайне неважно; угрюмую Нейтири и… необычайно красивую женщину На'ви в одежде с атрибутикой Оматикайя, которую Максим никогда не встречал в племени.

Вместе с Марией он тут же устремился к ним.

Макс увидел, что одна из рук Джейка была плотно зафиксирована перевязью, его голубовато-синюю кожу усеивали многочисленные ссадины и кровоподтёки. Саша кусала губы, держа свой аватар за руку. Видимых травм вроде бы не было. Сион Росс же выглядела так, будто по ней катком проехались.

— Что стряслось!?

Джейк смутился, помрачнел, оглядывая трупы зверей, и бросил взгляд на Сион и, в особенности, на аватар Саши.

— Всё очень сложно, Макс. Прошу, осмотри аватар Саши. Боюсь, я зашёл слишком далеко. Хотя Грейс сказала, что беспокоиться не о чем…

Максим вздрогнул, сосредоточившись на сестре, казалось, что Джейка он совсем не услышал.

— Саша…

— Прости, Максим, — она покачала головой, — мы хотели, как лучше. И снова я прошу тебя о помощи, и доставляю проблем…

— Забудь обо всём, — вскинулся Максим. — Ричард, неси её в секцию шесть; там всё необходимое оборудование для обслуживания аватаров…

— Я помогу, Макс...

Он вздрогнул, оглянувшись на голос. Ему показалось, что это изрекла полковник Росс. Но с чего вдруг? Та, несмотря на свои тяжёлые, но явно заботливо обработанные травмы, выглядела спокойно и держалась стойко, хмуро сосредоточившись на теле икрана подле неё. Мерещилось, что эту женщину, будто бы выточенную из цельного бруска металла, невозможно сломить. И правда, её происходящее тревожило не больше, чем бессмертную гору волнует течение времени. В действительности, голос принадлежал женщине На'ви, до этого момента бродившей между телами небесных созданий. Её лицо в тот миг не выражало ничего, кроме раскаяния, а нежный голос журчал, шепча древние слова на языке На'ви. Казалось, она прощалась с этими бедными существами. И после этого, описав лишь малый круг и, видимо, не завершив ведомый только ей ритуал, она приближалась к Максиму.

Нейтири с благоговением внимала рассеявшимся в воздухе словам женщины, которые словно бы и не пропали вовсе; неумело попыталась повторить древний напев, но с каждым разом её шепчущий голос выравнивался, а слова обретали форму и, самое главное, свою немаловажную суть. Она, ступая твёрдым шагом, заняла место женщины, продолжив её ритуал.

— Я не встречал вас в племени…, — даже слишком учтиво начал Максим, обратившись к приблизившейся к нему молодой особе, а затем голос его дрогнул, когда он увидел слабую улыбку на лице этой женщины.

Этот образ был чересчур знакомым. В его голове всё перемешалось. ЧТО до этого ему сказал Джейк!?

— Ну что, Макс? — женщина подошла к нему вплотную и присела, чтобы их глаза оказались на одном уровне. — Сработаемся, как раньше…?

— Невозможно… Как!? — просипел Максим, боязливо коснувшись лица женщины кончиками своих пальцев. — Как совпали нервные системы двух абсолютно разных…, — и он захлопнул рот, сам не понимая, что несёт в этот удивительнейший момент.

Грейс крепка сжала его ладони в своих и загадочно произнесла.

— Верный Путь мне указали Духи… и одна маленькая девочка, — она несколько озорливо оглянулась на Джейка и Нейтири. — Идём же. Мы поможем всем, кому это требуется, а затем я отвечу на все ваши вопросы, если это будет в моих силах. — Она ненадолго замерла, повернув голову в сторону Марии. — У тебя замечательная жена, Максим. Вероятно, я слишком многое пропустила… Как ваши дела, мисс Хейтер, ох, то есть… миссис Патэл?

Мария моргнула и перевела взгляда на оцепеневшего мужа. Она совершенно не понимала, что происходит. Но… разве Джейк не…

— Доктор Августин…?

Тонкий возглас восторга и недоумения огласил округу.

Росс наблюдала за всем этим со стороны. Повела рукой, чувствуя, какие нехорошие звуки издают её суставы и как болезненно трещат связки. А о состоянии рёбер лучше вообще промолчать. Но высокотехнологичный тонкий комбинезон крепко держал её на ногах, как дополнительный слой эластичных мышц, поэтому сильно жаловаться на своё здоровье не хотелось. Только голова шумела от убойной дозы лекарств.

Она почувствовала взгляд на себе и повернула голову.

Джейк порывался начать диалог, но нужных слов не находил. За всё это время с последнего события в Колодце Душ они не перемолвились и словом.

— Ой, хватит, Салли. — беззлобно цокнула языком Росс. — В целом, мы не во всём были честны с тобой, но время оказалось не нашей стороне. Пришлось идти в ва-банк. Ты мимоходом лишился рассудка, а я, в свою очередь, охраняла Пальсен. Мы вполне обоснованно покусали друг друга без шансов на иной исход. И, в целом, что поразительно, без жертв. Если не считать ситуацию с ребёнком Саши, — она перевела взгляд на спящий аватар в руках Ричарда, — и… моим непосредственным начальником, — теперь её взгляд сосредоточился на фигуре Грейс.

Та, словно почувствовав эмоции Сион, бушевавшие под толстой мембраной её холодного облика, наполненного в довесок напускным безразличием, обернулась и произнесла.

— Простите, полковник. Но Анны со мной нет. Она отныне в Море Души.

— Что бы это не значило…, — пробормотала Сион, стиснув ладонью виски. — По-видимому, отныне мне предстоит разгребать её дела… Ну а что ты, Джейк? — она посмотрела на своего бывшего соперника. — Больше не станешь творить чёрте что, и высылать нас, а потом звать обратно, как только пожелаешь?

Джейк тяжело вздохнул.

Зачем вообще стараться, если жизнь будет сбивать вас с ног? Хороший вопрос. Но нельзя позволить озлобленности руководить вами, или вы рискуете стать очередным Куоритчем, чья личность и самооценка построена на фундаменте из песка. Нельзя позволить страху одиночества или отказа, или предательства мешать вам расти, иначе вы будете барахтаться в иле как Селфридж, который отдалился от жизни в ожидании бесплатного чуда. Расти — значит принять таинственность и беспорядок жизни, и что вы должны всегда быть открыты миру вокруг и внутри нас. Ведь все мы лишь большие Дети, которым приходится иметь дело со всё более сложными ответственностями и эмоциями — остаётся только иметь храбрость справляться с ними, сохраняя своё внутреннее приличие.

«Никогда не бойся нанести удар, но принимай свои неудачи с готовностью и благодарностью, они будут тебе ценным уроком», — слишком поздно вспомнил Джейк слова Томми.

Джейк встретился глазами с Нейтири, ходившей среди икранов, и, кивнув ей, его чуткой супруге, которая никогда не оставляла в беде, ответил.

— Для начала мне надо разобраться с моим отношением к вам. И с тем, как На'ви будут воспринимать вас отныне. Если, конечно, у нас ещё осталось время для этого. Я чувствую, как ЭТО чуждое нечто пожирает меня изнутри. Делает слабым и нерешительным. То же и с остальными; мы словно сами на себя не похожи! Но я могу обещать вам одно: дальше мы будем действовать сообща.

— Для начала и того хватит, — простосердечно кивнула Росс.

Нейтири организовала прибывших охотников для расчистки колонии. Небесных созданий необходимо почтить и вернуть их тела земле. Джейк порывался помочь, но супруга его мягко осадила, указав на его травмы и попросила вызвать в колонию дополнительные силы в помощь остальным воинам. Поэтому ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как достать рацию и связаться с деревней. Он сообщил ситуацию Эбору и остальным соратникам. Раздал временные указания и запросил поддержку. Даже нашёл в себе силы попросить прощение за глупое представление на священной земле. Но Эбор всегда следовал за вождём и обиды от него ждать не следовало. В конце Джейк пообщался с сыновьями и дочерью, которая сильно желала поговорить с Грейс, и лишь после этого, казалось, успокоился.

После отпевания крылатых братьев и сестёр, Нейтири, несмотря на то, что очень хотела побыть с Грейс, вернулась в деревню, к своему клану и детям. Отныне она полноправная Цахик Оматикайя и племя, пережившее один кошмар за другим, требовало её поддержки, как духовного лидера. Это её долг. Нейтири, как и ожидалось, стойко переносила свалившееся на неё бремя. Особенно после того, как родная мать покинула её, отправившись в своё последнее путешествие…

А к Колодцу Душ уже потекли ручейки На'ви из множества других кланов. Неужели они искали утешения у «алтаря» их неожиданно умолкшей Матери? Или они желали своим присутствием запечатлеть новорождённое чудо — Звёздный Цветок? В любом случае, им потребуется всевозможная помощь. На'ви, даже воюя временами меж собой, так или иначе, были сплочены больше, чем люди. Их объединяла единая линия крови, общие корни, проистекавшие от древних предков и их воспоминания, которые они разделяли друг с другом. И сам мир был им основой в их единении. От того они — Народ. Но всё же они проделали сей путь не только из-за этого. Они, разбросанные по всему континенту и далёким островам, неведомым образом услышали слова женщины, вернувшейся из Моря Души в новом обличье. Она произнесла лишь несколько древних слов, рассеяв их по всему миру, но каждый от мала до велика понял её намерения. И они доверяли этим словам. Пускай лишь подсознательно, но они верили. В день окончания Великой Скорби они будут готовы принять свою судьбу.

Покрытые древними лесами длинные горные хребты растянулись по северным регионам. Голубые реки и озёра прикрывали их подножия. Вода в них была спокойной и чистой, да настолько, что можно было увидеть дно. Эти воды идеально отражали яркие луны, что зависли в небе, излучая тем самым невероятную красоту. Тёмные гигантские скалы, парящие в небе, слабо гудели и потрескивали. Идеальные каменные арки в глубине этой воздушной и наземной цепи гор описывали небосвод. Они гулко резонировали. И в центре Колодца Души под ними пылал Звёздный Цветок, как будто бы он сам был сосредоточием энергии, что вот-вот прокатится над этими территориями. Перестали шелестеть деревья, живые создания, не лишившиеся разума, притихли, схоронились подальше и поглубже. Окружающий пейзаж стал моделью земли сокровищ. Наиболее важно то, что здесь было тихо и спокойно. Но это лишь временное затишье. Пандора таила опасности. Некоторые были жуткими, но иногда они казалась немыслимо прекрасными… если наблюдать за ними издалека.

Все звёзды в небе стеклись воедино и вспыхнули ярким огнём. Яростно блеснули, тонкие далёкие молнии, распугивающие облака. Загрохотал гром, постоянный перекатывающийся рёв мешал любому слову или мысли. Разразился надвигавшийся шторм без ветра и дождя. Задрожали кроны лесных титанов. Разветвлённая сеть белого и сиреневого пламени наконец окутала небеса. Ионизированные волны пронзили парящие горы — смертоносное буйство света и красок. Поток заряженных частиц беснуется в атмосфере Пандоры в виде электрического шторма. Редкое и опасное, но нереально прекрасное событие.

— Я видела это лишь однажды с момента своего прибытия на Пандору. Наблюдала с орбиты, — произнесла Саша, следя за происходящим на безопасном отдалении — со склона высокой горы, расположенной неподалёку от пристанища небесных людей.

Она торопливо поправила маску экзокомплекта, стараясь не пропустить ни единого момента. Дабы всё это великолепие целиком запечатлелось в её памяти.

Саша продолжила говорить.

— Потоки солнечного излучения, попавшие в магнитное поле планеты-гиганта, отклоняются в сторону Пандоры, что способствует образованию «трубок» магнитного потока. И от полюса Полифема к полюсу её спутника устремляется поток заряженных частиц силой в миллионы ампер, порождающий одно из тех явлений, которое мы можем наблюдать сейчас.

— Полифем сердится, — хмыкнул Джейк.

— Ненаучно, — улыбнулась Саша.

— У На'ви старшие любят так говорить детям во время жутких бурь, подобной этой. Хотя Полифем они называют иначе, но не в этом суть. Впрочем, для всех и каждого — человек то или На'ви, — несомненно, это звучит лучше и понятнее.

— А откуда На'ви знают, что происходящее связано с гигантской сферой в небе? — с усмешкой спросила Саша.

Джейк стушевался.

— Боюсь даже предположить, — он развёл руками. — Знаешь, они уже не раз меня удивляли…

Они были здесь только вдвоём. Другие — люди, конечно, — наблюдали за происходящим со спутников или были заняты иным делами. Эта опасная красота не так уж и часто трогала тех, кто прожил здесь, казалось, целую жизнь. И уж тем более она не могла коснуться их сердец в эти неспокойные дни — слишком много страха натерпелись все разумные.

— Ты позвал меня сюда не только ради того, чтобы мы понаблюдали за этим во истину чудесным представлением с лучших мест, правда? — спросила Саша, подмечая все моменты того, как затихает энергошторм.

— Я не знал, как извиниться, — честно ответил Джейк. — И столько всего навалилось. Ваше возвращение, это безумие, гибель друзей и соратников, и вот теперь Грейс и Земля… Я был в смятении, оказался растерян. А затем чуть было не отнял у тебя то немногое, что ты смогла обрести посреди этого хаоса…

— Но не отнял, — Саша прямо взглянула на Джейка.

На Сашу нежданно накатывают образы близких, навсегда оставшихся в прошлом, и тёплые руки, крепко сжимающие её, сберегая от бури, чей образ схож с увиденным буйством энергии. Она ощущает кровь, чужую, что пролилась ради неё. Она отчётливо понимала, что ей подарили шанс. И у многих она, повзрослев, этот шанс отняла. Судьба непредсказуема.

— Не отнял, — повторяет она неосознанно.

Джейк молчаливо ожидает, пытаясь понять её мысли и намерения.

— Мы живы и это главное, Джейк, — наконец произносит Саша, примирившись с чем-то внутри себя. — Грейс сказала, что Мать защитила нас. Стольких скольких смогла.

— Но не тех, кто был на Земле…, — хвост Джейка резко дёрнулся. — Даже без моего отношения к людям — моим ныне номинальным сородичам — я никогда не желал человечеству такого исхода. Никогда. А теперь остались лишь сожаления…

Джейк не понаслышке знал, что в человеческой природе глубоко укоренилось зло. Тем не менее, он не был тем, кто оплакивал бы состояние Вселенной и человечества, не говоря уже о том, чтобы подвергать сомнению жизнь, какая она есть, увидев мерзкую человеческую природу, и в итоге пожелать, таким образом, уничтожения их миру. Он был просто Джейком, обычным парнем, который преследовал свой путь, желая, чтобы его жизнь и жизнь хороших людей вокруг него избежала этого метафорического колеса бедствий. Но обстоятельства всегда были против него, засылая к чёрту на рога.

Саша нахмурилась.

— Максу и его семье правда далась особо тяжко…

— Да, — сокрушённо кивнул Джейк. — Мы планировали полностью закрыть все вопросы сегодня на собрании... Послушай, если ты не ненавидишь меня..., — он запнулся, совсем не так ему хотелось сказать. — Я действительно хотел бы стать вам с Ричардом другом, позабыв все печали и обиды. Теперь я как никогда понимаю, что всем нам — оставшимся в одиночестве людям и потерявшимся в отчаянии На'ви — без друг друга никак нельзя.

Саша с горькой улыбкой покачала головой.

— Я думала, что мы уже решили этот вопрос. Всё случившееся останется в прошлом. Нам же стоит двигаться в будущее. Вместе.

— Ты права, — Джейк широко улыбнулся и тяжёлый камень упал с его сердца.

Они немного помолчали, внимая раскатам утихомирившейся бури.

Звёздный Цветок пылал столь ослепительным светом, что создавал протяжённый светящийся столб, пронзивший небо. Он впитал в себя много энергии. А его тайна оставалась такой же непостижимой.

И вот, не сговариваясь, Джейк и Саша побрели обратно в Небесные Врата, каждый думая о своём.

Джейк вёл девушку по тропе, став её проводником. Лес всегда будет безопасным, когда знаешь где идти, чтобы не нарушить его покой своим присутствием. Она бы и сама смогла проделать этот путь — многому научилась, пока проживала жизнь Шали. Но ей несомненно было приятно в такой компании.

— Скажи, — тихо окликнула она Джейка, — ты упомянул, что остались в тебе лишь сожаления. Выходит, ты часто жалел о чём-либо? К примеру, о своём выборе? Став на защиту На'ви, потеряв связь с родным миром? Ох, прости, что задаю такие неправильные вопросы. Конечно, ты не сожалеешь о таком…

Джейк не отвечал.

— А я вот о многом сожалела… Изъела себя переживаниями. Закопала себя в непрестанном самоанализе. Я, наверное, жуткий человек… Трусливая и ни на что негодная, всегда опиралась на других… Не знаю даже, какого мне будет без Анны… Ну вот, — она всплеснула руками, — опять я заладила.

— Сожалений много, — внезапно ответил Джейк, мягко отклонив в сторону здоровой рукой нетоксичные, но острые листья унидельты. — Нет числа им. Но я смирился. Упорно или, если хочешь, упрямо двигался вперёд, как и всегда. Есть только два момента моего прошлого, которым мне не найти оправдания. Я не примирился со своим братом по-настоящему. Только здесь смог. Задним числом, так сказать. А до этого…

Саша тихо пробиралась следом за Джейком, умело огибала рослые растения, настороженно внимала окружению, что давалось непросто без острого восприятия аватара и затем оступилась, едва не упав, когда услышала следующие слова её проводника.

— …я слишком поздно понял, каким лицемером был, когда думал, что, будучи солдатом — узаконенным убийцей, я смогу нести мир. Такие хрупкие мечты, правда? Как бумажные кораблики, спущенные в свирепствующий океан. А когда внезапно наступила вспышка прозрения там, в Венесуэле, в тот «Чёрный день», где мне пришлось схлестнуться с двойной бурей — человеческой яростью и самой матерью природой, я сотворил ещё больше ошибок. Подставил под удар своих напарников, получил ранение, лишившее меня ног и даже не смог спасти одну маленькую жизнь, ради которой ринулся под обстрел пуль и колючего песка. И знаешь, если бы я действительно спас ту единственную душу, то мне не о чем было бы сожалеть. А так… в эпицентре того кошмара, я поставил на всё и прогорел, как никогда в жизни…

Джейк остановился. Он тонко уловил своим слухом, что Саша за его спиной не двигалась.

— Так это был ты…?

Он обернулся.

Её взгляд не отрывался от его лица ни на миг. Слёзы чертили влажные дорожки на её щеках, а губы подрагивали.

— Я так и не видела лица того солдата… Не знала, что он пережил ради меня. И сколько не искала, так и не смогла найти его после…

Джейка пробрало от головы до пят. Он застыл, крайне шокированный внезапным открытием.

— Поверь, — её голос дрожал от переизбытка эмоций, — тебе и вправду не о чем сожалеть. Ты не проиграл тот бой, который затеял ради меня…

Джейк и Макс, несмотря на долгую дружбу, проверенную парой десятилетий, редко затрагивали во время частых посиделок прошлое своё и своих семей. Джейку было и невдомёк, что та девочка-подросток, которую он тщетно, наперекор приказу, пытался защитить во время пошедшей наперекосяк боевой операции в столице венесуэльского государства, не только выжила, но и стоит сейчас перед ним.

Это ли не судьба?

В полуоткрытом небу помещении один за другим гасли экраны сетевых терминалов, пока лишь не остались несколько из них, разгоняющих полумрак. Сион хмурилась, явно отягощённая свалившейся на неё задачей по управлению остатками человеческой расы. Десятки типовых отчётов и вроде бы никаких происшествий. Но в каждой строчке рапортов читалось что-то большее, чем в стандартных докладах по форме. Ощущалась некая бессистемность в шаблонах…

Мария и дети Макса спали. Они жутко перенервничали. Сам Максим смотрел, как меркнет на западе облачная гряда, которую сопровождали едва заметные лиловые лучики улетевшего за горизонт солнца. Пальцы его бездумно барабанили по маске экзокомплекта. Совсем недавно он вместе с Джейком узнал от полковника Росс правду о Земле и ему окончательно перестало мерещиться, что вся его жизнь была похожа на русскую рулетку. Джейк тут же, стиснув зубы, ушёл, забрав Сашу с собой, сказав перед этим всем, что хотел бы показать ей некое чудесное «светопреставление», что наступит поздними часами. Макс, понимая, почему сестра не рассказала ему об этом раньше, так и не успел обмолвиться с ней и словом о событиях в родном мире, а уж что было с Марией и детьми… Ему становилось жутко от предстоявших проблем. Казалось, что даже простое осознание произошедшего бедствия далось ему легче, чем им. Ричард порывался пойти вместе с Сашей, перед его глазами всё ещё стояла сцена, в которой Джейк в безумии наносит страшный удар по аватару его супруги, но та, явно чувствуя, что у Джейка были свои мотивы для этого похода, попросила своего мужа остаться и присмотреть за её аватаром, и тот очень неохотно согласился. Впрочем, Грейс, которая явно занималась не только растениями, и Максим в самом деле проделали отличную работу — плод был в порядке. Это было приятным чудом, выбивавшимся из череды странных событий.

— Дочь Космоса? — Максим вновь обратился к Грейс, пытаясь прояснить для себя неясные моменты того немного, что было сказано ранее.

— Будь то Море Души — Око Эйвы, или Дочь Космоса — сама Эйва, — это древние понятия, зародившиеся на заре формирования культуры На'ви. И даже мне порой так сложно определить их истинную подоплёку…

— Так тяжело упорядочить все эти откровения… В голове сплошная каша… А Эйва? Она… мертва? Или…

Грейс медленно приблизилась к Максу и проникновенно заглянула ему в глаза.

— Дочь Космоса отныне, — она прикоснулась к его груди, там, где сердце, — здесь. Пойми правильно: не метафизически, но буквально. Все, кто хоть раз соприкасался с этим миром, носил в себе частицы Матери. Все мы — многие по крайней мере — ощущали эту необъяснимую сопричастность к миру Пандоры, к её тайнам бытия, да просто к её красоте, если так хочешь. Но полюбили мы этот мир не по указке её единственной и неповторимой Богини. Этот выбор всегда оставался за нами. И те, кто готов был открыться вечной природе, навсегда будут в её памяти. Это Истинная Связь, Максим. И ключ к Вечности нашего Разума.

— Цена такой связи может быть непомерной, — неуверенно сказал Макс, обратившись воспоминаниями ко всему пережитому на Пандоре.

— Я нахожу это более занятным. Как симбиоз пчёл и цветов. И те, и другие нуждаются друг в друге. Так и На'ви нуждаются в Эйве, как и Она в них. Но представь, что исчезли барьеры. Цель — не только самодостаточность пчелы, но, чтобы и цветок не увял под гнётом изменчивого будущего. Чтобы не было пустого пространства между их такими разными душами…

Максим вздрогнул, пытаясь облечь в понятную форму слова Грейс.

— Ты говоришь о Цахейлу?

Она удовлетворённо кивнула ему. Ладонью перекинула длинные роскошные волосы и произнесла.

— Это, — она прикоснулась к своей косе, — не станет рудиментом. Но будет напоминанием о том, что они обрели. Понимаешь, На'ви рано или поздно, если бы даже не случилось этой эпидемии безумия, смогли бы достичь такого безграничного потенциала самостоятельно. — Грейс нахмурилась. — Даже если не хотели бы….

— И что же они обрели или обретут?

Зрачки Максима расширились, когда он услышал невербальное послание Грейс.

«Полное слияние разумов и душ. Единение без преград. Голоса предков сольются с памятью своих потомков, а смерть вне Эйва больше не станет горькой утратой, ибо Она навсегда останется внутри нас, оберегая каждое прожитое нами мгновение, как драгоценность, и сама воспоминанием не станет никогда».

Первое мгновение шока отпустило быстро. Максим уже не впервые сталкивается с этим.

— Но это похоже на…

— Не коллективный разум, нет, — вслух продолжила Грейс, — но нечто очень близкое к этому. Как если бы ты мог быть немаловажной частью этого мира, не теряя при том свою индивидуальность и свободу развиваться.

Он шумно сглотнул, сделал пару вдохов-выдохов и осторожно спросил.

— Я чувствую, что здесь закралась какая-то ошибка. На'ви, все живые существа и Эйва, то есть природа вокруг них, взаимосвязаны. Ты говоришь о том, что отныне им не придётся зависеть друг от друга. Но это катастрофа! Как минимум культурного характера, не говоря уже о…

— Я ведь объяснила, Макс, все ЕДИНЫ. Нет преград…

— И выходит, что ты тоже часть всего вокруг?

— Да. Клетки На'ви и фауны Пандоры, согласно изысканиям учёных, не содержат самой важной из многих цепочек ДНК — не используют её для кодирования генетической информации. Им это функцию заменила флора Пандоры. Но это было совсем не так; это некое разумное, но временное ограничение потенциала. С Новым Рассветом, подаренным Дочерью Космоса, это изменилось. Природа вернула своим созданиям то, что отняла у них изначально.

Максим не нашёл, что ответить на это. Невозможное событие! Особенно в этом мире, где тесный симбиоз флоры и фауны являлся неотъемлемой концепцией уникальной эволюции на протяжении миллионов лет! Что значит мимоходом перечеркнуть это всё, стремительно воссоздать заново и возвести в абсолютную степень за такой короткий срок!? Или, если судить по словам Грейс, не было никакой эволюции? Что если это было запланированным разблокированием изначально вшитой функции?

С каждым новым выводом Максиму становилось ещё более сложно увидеть всю картину целиком.

Грейс, прислушивавшаяся к мыслям Макса, нашла их занятными. И на границе восприятия она уловила мысли Росс, которая пыталась туже увязать уже прозвучавшее с тем, что ей было известно от Анны Пальсен.

— Ты отлично знаешь, — обратилась Грейс к Сион, — если бы не Анна, меня бы здесь не было. Это она позволила молодой мне сделать огромный шаг на пути к, — она раскинула руками, — Эдему. Вдохновила, можно сказать. А спустя многие годы, когда меня уже не стало, позволила мне вернуться обратно, — она окинула взглядом своё тело, — или, если хочешь думать, дала взаймы ещё один шанс.

Сион невесело усмехнулась, подивившись проницательности Грейс.

— А вы умело воспользовались им, пусть и на кострище двух миров…

— Грейс, — вышел из раздумий Макс, — расскажи мне подробнее, что значит…

«Мы будем как Боги?»

Мужчина дёрнулся, как будто от пощёчины, в страхе оглянулся, словно целенаправленно искал кого-то, дыхание его стало тяжёлым, лоб вспотел. Сион, прислушивавшаяся к диалогу краем уха, насторожилась, наблюдая странную реакцию Максима.

— Не бойся, — прошептала Грейс, открыв свой разум и отправив Максиму волну тепла, успокаивающего сознание.

— Что случилось? — взволнованно спросил Ричард, вернувшийся из медицинского блока.

— Я ведь и вправду видел её, — просипел Макс. — Эта девочка… Сестра…

— Ты видел лишь то, что хотел видеть, — сказала Грейс.

— Не понимаю…

— Тогда слушай…

Грейс решила наконец объяснить всё подробнее, заодно попросив Сион помочь ей в некоторых деталях.

— Все виды живых созданий поддерживали существование человечества, но люди никогда не отвечали им взаимностью. Человек с радостью принимал подарки природы, но всё, о чём он думал, это только о собственных интересах. Изымали люди дары природы без ограничений и, по мере роста населения, жажда их лишь усиливалась. Мир бесстрастен, он рассматривает всех, как смиренных существ. Перед такой могущественной силой люди ничем не отличаются от поросят или псов. Человек убивает других существ только потому, что он сильнее. Если другие существа убивают людей, то это значит, что они сильнее их. Можно сказать, что эта концепция является неотъемлемой частью природы — выживает сильнейший. Само мироздание поддерживает этот баланс, но люди превзошли его ограничения. Биологическое разнообразие Земли было, в конце концов, уничтожено и, чтобы восполнить его и выжить, как виду, пришлось идти на радикальные меры — гибридизация. С открытием Пандоры новые неестественные формы флоры заполнили Землю. Мы убили свою Мать, надругались над ней, а затем превратили её во что-то ещё более жуткое, смешав клетки Эйвы и Гайа, Пандоры и Земли. И это стало началом конца. Макс, ты видел эти бесконечные пустынные регионы, засаженные гибридами, стойкими к засухе и к практически полному отсутствию полезных минералов в почве; сельскохозяйственные угодья, замещающие биоинженерной продукцией естественные злаки; морские белковые фермы, оплетённые странными биолюминесцентными растениями, псевдоестественными фильтрами; высокотехнологичные города, утопающие в извращённой человеческим разумом пандорианской гибридизированной зелени? Люди сами убили себя, вырвав корни своего мира и променяв их на спасительное чудо, которым оказался истинный дьявол — чужие гены. Наличие их, так или иначе, повлияло на каждого человека там или На'ви здесь, в большей или меньшей степени. Но неотвратимо. Подумайте об этом: о нашей пище и питьевой воде, и всех этих препаратах, которые мы использовали на Земле и здесь на Пандоре — лекарствах, созданных из эссенций пандорианской флоры — антибиотиках, которыми нас пичкали в больницах и госпиталях. Чёрт возьми, даже сам воздух! Так называемый вами «вирус безумия» ВСЕГДА БЫЛ ВО ВСЕХ НАС, на протяжении уже нескольких поколений! Мы стали тем, к чему стремились — вот он ответ, Макс.

Максим запустил пальцы в свои волосы и не отвечал. Ричард закрыл глаза и вид имел мрачный. Сион просто молчала.

— И после этого поверхностное натяжение самоограничительных замков природы более не могло сдерживать кризис, некогда считавшийся потенциальным. И наше биоинженерное чудо, охватившее все сферы человеческой деятельности, обратилось этим…

Грейс взяла из рук Сион планшет, в очередной раз показав всем последние кадры с поверхности Земли.

— Исходя из ваших слов, эта невозможная с точки зрения физики, немыслимая биомасса — обратная эволюция во что-то новое? — поражённо спросил Ричард.

— Мне то неведомо, — уклончиво произнесла Грейс. — В любом случае, жизнь человечества была бурной скачкой по долине потенциальных неудач и возможной смерти. И отныне она подошла к концу…, — вздохнула Грейс.

— Меня всегда притягивали рассказы о конце света, — тихо и внезапно сказала Сион. — Возможно, в этом есть доля злорадства или абстрактного удовольствия от чужих несчастий — даже если речь о моих гипотетических потомках. Так возникает возможность наслаждаться тем, что имеется, этим драгоценным здесь-и-сейчас, особенно если оказывается, что наша жизнь и удовольствия даны нам Вселенной взаймы. Мне хочется думать, что свой интерес к подобным темам мы унаследовали от тех, кто решал практические проблемы, двигал прогресс вперёд. Любопытство, которое влекло наших предков к опасностям ради возможности преодолеть их. И теперь, даже если предположить, что, зная всё заранее, со временем мы смогли бы выявить некоторые ловушки и начали бы вести себя благоразумно, это понимание оборачивается дурацкой шуткой… мы неизменны в своей природе…

— Мы уже это сделали, — отрицательно качнул головой Ричард. — Избежали некоторых ловушек. Хотя бы по тому факту, что мы с тобой ЖИВЫ.

— Но, если уклониться от одной пули, тебя подкараулит другая, — резонно подметила Сион.

— И что стало спусковым крючком для крайнего выстрела? — спросил Ричард.

Сион пересеклась взглядом с Грейс, и та мягко ей кивнула.

— Изначально мне было известно немногое, — произнесла Росс. — АМС — аппарат мгновенной связи — продукт синергии нейросетей и биотехнологий. И, как выяснилось, — она бросила взгляд на молчавшего всё это время Максима, — ключом к невозможной до недавнего времени гиперсвязи были… модифицированные клетки того, что На'ви называют Древом Души.

Максим встрепенулся и в неверии посмотрел на Сион, а затем с явным осознанием какой-то мысли глянул на задумавшуюся Грейс.

— Это я была одной из тех, кто заполучил ранние образцы, которые затем отправились на Землю. Это произошло во времена, когда моя школа была открыта, — глаза Грейс затуманились, будто она вспоминала те события. — Как и сердца На'ви были открыты мне. Получается так, что именно я была инициатором будущей катастрофы…

— Абсурд! — не согласилась Сион. — Те, кто открыли широкий простор для применения атома, так же виноваты в том, что мы устроили в середине двадцать первого века на Земле?

Грейс слегка кивнула Сион, принимая этот довод, но ничего не сказала в ответ. Для неё эта история с изъятыми образцами казалась частью чего-то гораздо большего. Она понимала, что ей тогда, вероятно, было дозволено это сделать. Но как же тогда была велика эта игра с судьбами многих поколений?

Сион коротко взглянула на Грейс, обдумывая что-то своё, но затем вернулась к теме.

— Аппарат мгновенной связи — не единственный, но совершенно точно один из ключевых предметов бедствий.

— Его воздействие было постепенным? — спросил Ричард.

Грейс кивнула, вновь включаясь в разговор.

— Да, но безостановочным. Волновой импульс от множества блоков АМС пробудил проявление Гайа в пандорианских гибридах, разбросанных на Земле, и та в праведном гневе уничтожила человечество. Это не была Мать Земли, если быть честными, но всего лишь защитный механизм угробленной экосистемы, с экстренной функцией «перезагрузки», восстанавливающей статус-кво. Но, как будто этого было мало, и люди взяли и принесли «зло» в самих себе на Пандору. Мне до сих пор тяжело осмыслить, какого было самой Эйве, хоть я и была с ней так близко, как ни один ребёнок не будет близок со своей Матерью…

— Это был неумолимо усиливающийся прессинг воздействия странного морока, — произнесла Сион.

— Точно, как психоделик. То, что просвещает душу, — подхватил Ричард.

Максим скривился.

— Да уж просветило нас до самого костного мозга…

— Но, как и с любыми психоактивными веществами, «вирус» не позволяет достигнут заранее известного результата, — заметила Сион. — Получается искажённое влиянием излучения АМС состояние транса. Теперь многое встаёт на свои места…

Сион мрачно посмотрела на сетевой терминал, на котором «полыхали» несколько недавних отчётов с орбиты. Какое-то странное предчувствие захлестнуло её, но найти ему объяснение она не могла. Вымоталась чересчур. Холодное и рациональное мышление, которым она руководствовалась всё это время, дало непреднамеренный сбой. Она что-то упускала из виду.

— Мы носим Эйву в себе…, она внутри нас…, — повторил Макс слова Грейс. — Но это значит…!

— Нет, — вскинула руку Грейс, останавливая Максима от поспешных выводов, — не будь строщён моим словами. Поверь, Дочь Космоса сделала всё возможное, чтобы спасти нас. В конце всё рано или поздно приближается к разрушению, включая Вселенную. Но что происходит после разрушения? Может ли быть, что останется лишь вечное ничто? Это не так. Всё в мире проходит через циклы рождения и смерти. Капля воды, испаряясь, становится частью облака, чтобы в итоге сконденсироваться в новую каплю дождя, который оросит семена увядшего растения. И они взойдут, вырастив сладкие плоды. Мы умираем от старости, но наши дети, взрослея, продолжают наш род. Даже звёзды гаснут, дабы новые были рождены. Нам необходимо пройти через это, Макс!

— А Земля? Люди!? — воскликнул Максим. — Разве это не очевидный пример того, к чему мы сейчас движемся? Это цена за риск? Что будет ждать мою жену и детей? Мы убедились в том, что нам здесь не место. И что теперь? Остаётся лишь умереть здесь, так получается?

— Земля родилась очень давно и развивалась независимо от нашей воли, — Грейс окинула всех присутствующих долгим пронзительным взглядом. — Мы появились в один из кратких мигов её существования и так бы и ушли. Земля не заметила бы нашего существования и того, казалось бы, невосполнимого вреда, который мы нанесли ей. Раньше у меня сердца щемило, когда я видела, как исчезают последние леса, как в ядовитых пустошах задыхаются остатки некогда великого видового разнообразия фауны планеты. Но сейчас я понимаю, что это лишь ничтожный эпизод из миллионов, некогда обрушивавшихся на наш дом; мы каким-то образом придумали себе, что способны навредить нашему миру, уже миллиарды лет вращающемся вокруг Солнца. Ложь! Ужасающие периоды тектонической активности и вызванные ими жуткие землетрясения с бушующим пламенем извергающихся мегавулканов; солнечные вспышки, ионизирующее излучение и невероятные геомагнитные бури; смены магнитных полюсов; ледниковые периоды; а задолго до того — миллионы лет тяжёлой бомбардировки кометами и астероидами. Пойми, планета никуда бы не делась, независимо от того, что с ней сотворило бы безумное человечество. Нет, это мы исчезли бы, рано или поздно. Что характерно, так и случилось — просто ещё один вид-неудачник, который стряхнуло с поверхности планеты, как пыль с кожуры фрукта. И в этом только наша ошибка и ничья более. Твоя задача, Макс, не допустить этой ошибки здесь, если желаешь добра своим детям! А Земля... Она продолжит свой безудержный танец вокруг относительно молодого светила, которое будет ещё долго-долго освещать небеса тем, кто появится там после нас…

Ричард озадаченно посмотрел на Грейс. Не лукавит ли она часом? Похоже ей ведомо больше, чем всем разумным на Пандоре.

Грейс слабо улыбнулась чему-то, покосившись на Ричарда.

Максим тяжело выдохнул и постарался собраться с мыслями.

— Лунные и марсианские поселения, вероятно, это бедствие никак не затронуло. На орбите Земли имеется космический порт и некоторые промышленные заводы. На поверхности Луны — гигантский ускоритель частиц для выработки антиматерии, и станции по добыче гелия-3, а также лазерный ускоритель для разгона звездолётов. На спутниках Юпитера имеются рабочие поселения, где добываются редкоземельные элементы для энергореакторов и межзвёздных кораблей. И к нам сейчас направляются другие звездолёты! А остальные, загруженные минералом, летят обратно. В общем, семь звездолётов, если я не ошибаюсь. Получается, что не всё потеряно, правда?

Макс после своей тирады немного сник, понимая, что воспользоваться АМС для координации действий с кораблями в дальнем космосе и поселениями вне Земли отныне не получится, конечно, если они не хотят резко усугубить своё положение здесь, включив эти адские машины вновь. А «старый» тип связи был очень медленным, не практичным…

— А мы до самого конца верили, что это проделки психов, завладевших мерзким наследием Ванхоутена… Всякие террористы, умалишённые борцы за правое дело, религиозные фанатики… Жуткая ирония. Знаете, мистер Патэл, гибридизированная флора существует на Земле уже многие десятилетия, — веско отметила Сион, — если её… «споры» … действовали по тому же принципу, что и на Пандоре... То эта катастрофа однозначно затронула ВСЕХ людей в Солнечной Системе.

— Но мы ведь живы, — с надеждой в голосе сказал Максим, — несмотря на то, что заражены тем же самым «злом»!

Грейс покачала головой.

— Макс, я ведь сказала: нас здесь было кому защищать, но людям на Земле той опеки, которую проявила к ним Дочь Космоса, не хватило.

Грейс внезапно взглянула на небо, прислушиваясь к голосу мира, и произнесла с сожалением.

— Думаю, вам непросто будет это осмыслить и принять. Простите, что оставляю вас наедине с этими тяжёлыми мыслями. Но мне пора идти. Если хотите, вы могли бы пойти со мной.

Ричард отказался, ему хотелось быть здесь, когда Саша вернётся. Максим был как выжатый лимон и сил ответить он уже не нашёл. Лишь Сион согласилась доставить Грейс туда, куда ей требовалось.

— Мне передать что-нибудь Джейку? — окликнул Ричард, покидающую Небесные Врата Грейс.

И с удивлением замер, услышав её голос в своей голове.

«Не стоит. Он и так всё поймёт. Берегите себя».

Максим закрыл глаза, хотел было спрятать лицо в ладонях, но сдержался, почувствовав себя дураком, плексигласовая маска ведь никуда не делась. Сжал кулаки. Чёрт, только бы всё обошлось. Если от истины нельзя отмахнуться, пусть уж она будет приятной в своём исходе.

— Одно дело — бросаться идеями, другое — официально принимать ту или иную точку зрения. Видимо, ей ужасно этого не хотелось, — произнесла Сион, когда они с Грейс взошли на шаттл. — Она вкладывалась в людей, держа в уме сулящую выгоду и неспособна была любить. Даже Сашу использовала, как ей хотелось… даже меня…

Грейс сразу поняла, что Сион говорила об Анне, и поддержала беседу.

— Но весь её цинизм и эгоистичность в то прекрасное мгновение, когда она встретила меня в Море Души, подарил ей частичку искупления. Она помогала нам во многом, пусть и ради своих тёмных целей. Знаешь, нас с Анной связывало лишь номинальное знакомство — до сего момента лично общаться нам приходилось раз семь, не больше; но для меня она проложила дорогу в иной мир, лежащий за пределами Земли. И наша с ней последняя встреча враз вернула на круги своя всё в моём сознании: снова я утвердилась в мысли, что Анна не ошибалась. Ничего сверхъестественного в этой эпидемии безумия нет — эпидемия, ничем не отличающаяся от холеры. Ведь Вселенная никак не зависит от человеческих умопостроений. Законы физики непреходящи и непреложны вне зависимости от того, познаны они или нет. Могла ли Анна не покориться силе этих законов мироздания, могла ли пойти им вразрез? Вряд ли. Она и я — мы последние фрагменты этой истории. Нам осталось лишь отыграть свою роль, обозначенную чужой волей. Плыть по течению судьбы. Но после… цепей и оков некоего образного предначертанного пути не станет. На'ви и люди, те кто остались, будут вольны идти своей дорогой. Никто не заставит их действовать против собственной воли. Никто и ничто.

Сион, кажется, вздохнула свободнее. То ли присутствие Грейс подействовало так умиротворяюще, то ли просто помогло отвлечься.

— Вас коснулась истинная Богиня, Эйва; Анну в её ранней юности подвергли самовнушению, что она узрела Гайа. Значит ли всё это, что Анна стала вашим, если так можно выразиться, антиподом?

Грейс молчала. Видимо, ей действительно нечего было сказать по поводу этих странных выводов или попросту не хотелось.

— Что ж, если я правильно понимаю, вы, доктор Августин, хотите отправиться к Колодцу Душ?

— Да. И… не стоит таких формальностей, Сион.

— Как скажешь… Грейс. После этого я планирую вернуться на «Осирис». Многое из моих обязанностей требует прямого участия. И раз уж я отныне самопровозглашённый лидер остатков человечества, нам с тобой и с Джейком предстоит обсудить немало вопросов и набросать хотя бы приблизительный план дальнейших действий. Если, конечно, не будет рецидива с этим «проклятием».

— Нас ждёт начало новой эпохи. И в ней не будет места этому безумию. Обещаю.

Грейс замолчала и окунулась в потоки своего сознания, в попытке восстановить возможные пробелы в планах Дочери Космоса. Ведь всё казалось таким элементарным до поры до времени…

Чёрная тень шаттла с грохотом пронзила небеса и ушла за горизонт. Человек и На'ви провожали машину взглядами из глубины леса, пылающего красками биолюминесцентного света.

— Грейс…, — прошептал Джейк, услышав тёплые мысли друга, коснувшиеся его разума.

— Видимо, ей ещё многое предстоит сделать, — произнесла Саша.

— Не думаю, что дело только в ней… Потому не будем отставать от нашей старушки, — Джейк улыбнулся, — и выложимся на полную.

Девушка тихонько рассмеялась.

— Старушка, говоришь? А ты знаешь, что она сейчас вдвое моложе тебя?

Сион открыла глаза, пробудившись от накатившей дрёмы. Кабина шаттла погружена в полумрак, приборы слабо отсвечивают в штатном режиме. Упругое кресло, в котором отдыхала Росс, автоматически приподнялось, и сразу ожили экраны лобовых камер, явив взгляду женщины окружающую пустоту за пределами судна. Крохотного на фоне того, что внезапно предстало перед глазами, когда шаттл совершил лёгкий запрограммированный манёвр.

Взглядом и не охватить всю конструкцию. Отчётливо виднелась посадочная платформа, которая располагалась у основания протяжённой спирали, нависавшей над множеством ярусов. Пространство между ними пересекали во всех направлениях транспортные трубопроводы, а в наружной стене размещались жилые помещения внутри пухлого кольца, опоясывающего «Осирис», наравне с «Изидой» являющимся последним оплотом человечества.

— Люди проявили непослушание, и их наказали…, — пробормотала Сион. — Как же нам теперь вести себя здесь, дабы не исчезнуть?

Она собиралась подойти к этому вопросу со всей ответственностью и найти ответ.

Неожиданно изображение, выводимое на экраны кабины, покрылось тонкой рябью помех. В тот же миг вокруг словно разом вспыхнула пустота, и всё потонуло в мертвенно-белом сиянии. Это длилось лишь долю секунды. Но её вполне хватило. Резкая вспышка матового света показалась знакомой, как будто Сион однажды видела её раньше. Она почему-то вспомнила россыпь белых цветков, птицемлечников, на фоне звёздной тьмы. Откуда этот образ?

Освещение в кабине мигнуло. На пару секунд Сион как будто сделалась легче, потом вернулась в прежнее состояние. Аппаратура заревела предупреждением об электромагнитном импульсе, который едва не выжег её до основания. Сион была собранной, быстро метнулась руками к панели ручного управления и в тот же момент её с ужасающей силой вдавило в кресло. Безумно заскрежетал явно повреждённый корпус шаттла.

Перед тем, как экраны окончательно вырубились, погрузив женщину в кромешную тьму, Сион увидела посредством них жуткую картину — многотонную конструкцию «Осириса», рассыпавшуюся в космосе тысячей обломков.

Высоко в небе — на границе света и тьмы освещённый наполовину лик Полифема, накрытый ажурной сетью лун, медленно вращающихся на наклонной оси.

Стремительно приближался рассвет.

Стройные фигуры в биолюминесцентной раскраске идут тенистыми рощами. Деревья здесь молодые и старые, низкие и высокие, в их листьях и коре горит сама жизнь, испуская глубокое свечение. По тёплой и чуть влажной земле ступают ноги: десятки, сотни, тысячи их.

Лабиринт Колодца Душ не окружают никакие оборонительные стены, ни внешние, ни внутренние, нет границы между лесом и каменным дворцом Матери. Нет ворот, рвов, дверей, цепей, стражи. Всякий может войти. И лишь от него зависит, какой он выберет путь, и о каком пути сумеет помыслить.

На'ви, словно воды, низринулись к средоточию мира, в свою сферу. Да, существует более одного центра, и существует больше, чем единственная Цель. Но именно здесь все они были ближе к Истине. Свет и тень, свободные листья на ветру, насекомые и маленькие зверьки, в роях, стаях — эта упорядоченность, этот образ, как всё оно вращается вокруг неё — Эйвы — организуется через отражение, серебряной поверхности возникшего вокруг каменного Алтаря святого озерца, куда заглядывают звёзды. Порядок мира вокруг.

— На что ты смотришь, Sa'nok? — со свойственным ей любопытством произнесла Тэя.

— Подойди, — руки Грейс мягко направляют девочку.

— Соцветие?

Тэя вглядывается в радужные нити Звёздного Цветка, вплетающиеся в ткань мироздания. Вокруг тысячи тысяч золотых очей мужчин и женщин, старых и молодых, из множества племён, благоговейно взирающих на чудо во плоти. В их глазах отражается сам Космос.

— Он принадлежит форме, что старше всех нас, — тихо сказала Грейс девочке. — Все вы здесь, унаследовали его, а ты, моё милое дитя, наполнила его своим голосом, оживила. Но он существовал, прежде чем Дочь Космоса пришла в этот мир, сюда, в место начала. Звёздный Цветок был центром короны Матери, осью её формы, укоренённый столь сильно и глубоко, что в некотором смысле он и сам был Эйвой.

Приблизилась Нейтири, внимавшая тайнам бытия, о которых вещала Грейс.

Грейс улыбнулась ей и затем с внезапным порывом открыла разум и сердце всем На'ви вокруг. Исчезло пространство, исчезло резкое и отчётливое разделение на себя и остальной мир.

Теперь она отличала взгляд от остальных чувств. Она стала всеми, и они стали ей. Едины. Глубокое дыхание тысяч душ коснулось её. На'ви в едином порыве запели древнюю песню. И Звёздный Цветок откликнулся им.

На краю сознания поющее Единство услышало плачь потерянных Детей. И узрело вспышки света в небесах. Полосы огня расчертили небосвод с грохотом устремляясь к океану. Это заставляло сердца Единства страдать от боли, но они не могли прерваться, иначе всё будет впустую. Слова должны быть сказаны. Слова должны быть услышаны.

В Небесных Вратах на открытом воздухе застыли фигуры. В их глазах отражались отблески пламенного дождя. Сгорая в атмосфере, к горизонту устремляются обломки одной из орбитальных станций.

Максим и Мария крепко сжимали в своих объятиях сына и дочь, заливаясь слезами. Саша и Ричард прижимались друг к другу, застыв, словно неживые, их лица бледнели от страха с каждой секундой. Лишь Джейк, будто сам не свой, пристально смотрел в другую сторону, а небо не трогало его сердце. Его взгляд был прикован к горизонту, туда, где многие тысячи его соратников и его семья воспевали песню о Жизни. И он ломким голосом, не зная ни единого из этих древних слов, стал подпевать им. Он, как и все они, ощутил прикосновение бушующего Моря Души.

В тот самый миг, когда песня иссякла, Вселенная вновь приостановила своей бег. Как и тогда перед несбывшимся эхом террора. Но теперь она во все глаза вглядывалась в этот маленький, но такой ослепительно яркий мир. И внимала его голосу. К сожалению, или счастью, это был не тот миг, который кто-то вроде эфемерных созданный — людей или На'ви — творит своими собственными руками. Нет, это была последняя воля звёздной странницы, некогда пришедшей из глубин Космоса в этот чудесный мир, пустив в нём корни и сделав его тем самым ещё прекраснее.

Яркая вспышка полыхнула в сердце леса. Древняя Ива, неисчислимыми тысячелетиями произраставшая в центре магнитной аномалии на каменном Алтаре, ныне угасшая и тихая, неожиданно содрогнулась. По её стволу волнами скользнула рябь, как на воде, коей коснулась галька. Шелохнулись её гибкие и нежные прутья, словно живые. Сияние Ивы затопило всю округу, пересилив в свечении махонькое соцветие в её корнях. Молочно-белые отблески плясали на сводах каменных арок, буквально стонавших от буйства энергии, расплёскивающегося в центре самозародившегося электровихря, который не убивал и не ранил жизнь. А затем в короткое мгновение тишины, обрушившейся на округу, прекрасная Древняя Ива вздулась, набухла, как губка, и с тонким звенящим хлопком лопнула. И её распавшаяся на мельчайше частицы кора, подобно белоснежным лепесткам роз, закружилась в танце метелью вокруг маленького цветка на основании алтаря, словно насытившегося ослепительностью света и могучей силой. И вот, Звёздный Цветок совершил свой второй вдох после недавнего появления в это мире, а природа вокруг бесконечной волной выдохнула за него: пенистыми морскими волнами, набегавшими на берега материков и островов, в утреннем свете обретающими бледно-розовый цвет; журчанием чистейших рек и озёр; безмолвным одобрением скалистых гор, покрытых мхами и травами; шелестом деревьев, ласкающих листьями воздух; перешёптыванием цветов, раскрывающих свои бутоны; молчаливым и почтительным вниманием всех живых существ, сбросивших ярмо безумия. Смерть и перерождение ознаменовали Новый Рассвет в эти тяжёлые дни Великой Скорби, которая подошла к своему закономерному финалу по сценарию, сотканному Богом из Машины.

 _«Да будет благословенна любая жизнь...»_

— И действительно, — прошептала Грейс этому прекрасному голосу, прозвучавшему, казалось, из сердца самого Мира, — солнце взошло.

Горизонт окрасился лучами восходящего светила. Тёплые лучики выцепили у подножия Алтаря множество фигур — Грейс и стоящую подле неё Тэю, Нейтири, Ло'ака и Сэма, Атаму и Зарю, Эбора — всех; младенцев, укутанных в слингах, молодых ребят, взрослых мужчин и женщин, стариков. Всех, кто был здесь, всех, кто был где-то там: Джейка, Максима и его семью, Ричарда и Сашу. А Мир затаил дыхание, внимал, ожидая голосов своих Детей, прощающихся с ним и вновь его приветствующим.

— Эйва внутри меня, — прошептала Тэя, роняя слёзы от ощущения утраты.

— Эйва вокруг меня, — молвила Грейс, прикрыв дрожащие веки.

Последние слова все и каждый На'ви на Пандоре, отныне и навсегда целые и нерушимые в своей Связи, произнесли в едином ритме, и эхо бесчисленных голосов наполнило Пандору живительным пробуждением.

 _«Эйва — это Мы»_


	40. Chapter 40

Арка 4. Дети Космоса

 _В одном мгновенье видеть вечность,_

 _Огромный мир — в зерне песка,_

 _В единой горсти — бесконечность_

 _И небо — в чашечке цветка._

— Уильям Блейк. Прорицания невинности

Глава 40

— Джейк?

— Я здесь, Грейс...

— Я рядом с ней, Джейк. Она реальна…

Ладонь застыла на полпути к небесам, рвущимся от обилия прекрасных звёзд. Женщина вздрогнула, словно коря себя за эту меланхолию, и опустила руку, не отводя от неё пристального взгляда. Кожа с изящными ветвями биолюминесцентных меток была чуть грубоватая, но даже сейчас мало что выдаёт в ней реальный возраст. Это тело было воплощением чужой мудрости, возжелавшей расцвета новой жизни, потому оно слабо понимает, что такое увядание. Тем не менее, это не значит, что разум в этом теле не ощущает давления времени.

Она прожила слишком долгую жизнь. Если точнее, несколько жизней — одну из них в долг. А по счетам платить она привыкла. Настала пора закрыть глаза и проснуться где-либо ещё, в ком-либо снова. Она уже слышит шум глубокого и непостижимого Моря Души…

Перед глазами женщины Дерево Голосов, нежно покачивающее ивовыми прутьями, пылающими изнутри пурпурным светом. В этой восхитительной роще множество таких деревьев — каждое является физическим и духовным сосредоточием памяти предков. Деревья неразрывно связаны и, если одно из них, невероятно долгоживущих, так или иначе, уйдёт на покой, другие сохранят его наследие. Впрочем, сменилось целое поколение после становления новой эпохи. Каждое живое существо отныне хранит в себе память о прошлом Мира и надежды на светлое будущее этой живой и невообразимо красивой планеты.

Женщина опустилась к корням именно этого древа, ведь под ними обрела покой близкая её сердцу душа. Такая сентиментальная причина. Ведь не имеет значения, где и как ты обратишься к мелодиям прошлого — Мир вокруг един и непрерывен, он внутри тебя, и он есть ты...

Она ласково прижалась к белоснежному стволу, мягко поглаживая мягкую кору, впитывая источаемую свежесть и даря тепло в ответ, и прислушиваясь к голосам, казалось, исходившим из сердца этой древней колыбели. А на деле — изнутри самого разума.

 _«Это тигл!», — доносится сквозь завесу времени голос маленькой девочки, гордой своим творчеством._

 _«Больше похоже на разноцветного бурундука с клыками…», — молодая девушка настроена весьма скептично._

 _Несмотря на это, пусть и снисходительная, но добрая улыбка так и чувствуется в её словах; нет, ну правда, этот угловатый рисунок, сплетённый из всех цветов радуги, действительно напоминал бурундука!_

 _«Нет, это тигл!», — возмущённо восклицает ребёнок._

 _Ох, какая эрудированная девочка! И это в век глобального повсеместного доступа в сетевую сферу? Хочется плакать… Что ж, нехорошо самоутверждаться за счёт младших. Но как девушка могла себе в этом отказать? Она искренне понимала всю разницу между детской фантазией и простой глупостью. Эту малышку никто бы не назвал глупой. Но ведь в голове девушки уже созрел лютый злодейский план._

 _«Раз вы, мисс, так на этом настаиваете, я хочу проверить, насколько верны ваши представления о животном мире. — Высокомерно произносит девушка. — Я покажу вам настоящего бенгальского «тигла», а вы, МАЛЕНЬКАЯ, — с нажимом подчёркивает она, — мисс, если не боитесь, будете готовы признать, когда ожидания не совпадут с реальностью, что ваши познания оказались чересчур узкими — вот настолько», — и она сводит большой и указательный пальцы вместе, не оставляя там и намёка на зазор._

 _Слова девушки не дарят ребёнку и шанса на сопротивление. Вызов принят!_

 _«Я не боюсь! Покажите своего бин…, бленл…, у-у-у!» — девочка некультурно показывает язык, ведь тётя такая вредная._

 _С искрой коварного смеха девушка хватает девочку за её ладошку и произносит._

 _«Идите за мной, Труди-Габриэль-Виктория Чакон. Я покажу вам мир, — лицо её немного омрачается, — который мы потеряли…»_

Беспокойные щелчки и поскрипывания выводят женщину из забытья.

Рослый, очень крепкий и волнительно дивный в своём окрасе икран, находившийся на обширной поляне в сотне метров позади Священной Рощи, расправил огромные крылья и легонько хлопнул ими по траве, испустившей волны биолюминесцентного света. Небесное создание этим «лёгоньким» ударом крыльев изрядно всполошило веерных ящериц, недовольно разлетевшихся по всей округе яркими дисками, которые образовали изумительное соцветие воздушного хоровода — эти мирные существа всегда были очень милы женщине.

Цефей в последнее время всё чаше волнуется за свою старшую сестру. Чувствует её хандру? А как иначе, ведь отныне Цахейлу это нечто большее — Связь непрерывная, не только духовная по своей сути, но и физическая, неразрывная и Вечная. Не индивидуальности вопреки, нет, но ради единения бессмертных душ. Голоса, созданные этой Связью, не умолкнут никогда…

— Я не прощаюсь, маленькая мисс…, — произнесла женщина с сожалением и неохотно отстранилась от Дерева Голосов.

Цефей довольно подрагивает «перьями» крыльев, когда старшая сестра возвращается к нему. Он молод и горяч, чего уж тут. Женщина улыбается ему и нежно касается кончиками пальцев его гребешка на подбородке. Прикрыл он глаза и вовсю услаждался этой формой заботливой ласки. Икран, если бы оказался кошкой, замурчал бы от удовольствия в этот момент.

Они готовы.

Женщина плавно взмывает в простое по форме, но филигранно выполненное седло и хватается за упряжь. Она не использует нейрокосу. Конечно, это важно сделать, хотя бы ради традиции, но для них двоих в том нет больше смысла. Без ограничений плоти их разумы тянутся друг к другу и сплетаются в очаровательном тандеме — спроецированном образе из подсознания женщины: принцесса, покинувшая разрушенное королевство, и Голиаф среди икранов, её могучий и верный страж. Икран в тот же миг издаёт ликующий крик и, взрывая воздух, молниеносно покоряет небеса. Женщина чуть супится от довольно тяжёлой даже для её совершенного тела нагрузки и икран встревоженно приспускает в своей резвости.

— Не робей и наслаждайся полётом, Цефей, — улыбается женщина, поглаживая шею икрана.

Впрочем, дальше полёт проходил гладко и без неожиданностей. Женщина и её крылатый соратник молча любовались панорамой ночной природы. Хаотические смеси мироздания окрашены всеми мыслимыми оттенками. В биолюминесцентном «сумраке», что царит под пологом леса, невообразимые виды местной растительности дополняли картину, максимально приближая условия к райским. Ряд ступенчатых каменистых водоёмов очертил подножие обширного водопада, наполнявшего низины влагой. Огромные деревья, словно колоссальные витые колонны, подпирают небосвод. Чёрные пятна крылатых обитателей леса взмыли на фоне звёздного неба. Необычайно ясная ночь. Великолепные спирали малочисленных далёких облаков, подсвеченных отражённым светом Полифема, создавали причудливые узоры, словно нарисованные тончайшей кистью. Воздух даже на такой высоте был комфортной температуры. На большей части континента всегда царил тёплый климат — в далёком прошлом орбита этого мира изменилась после сближения с массивным газовым гигантом, который сейчас занимал место на ближней орбите. Это случилось сотни миллионов лет назад, но кора всё ещё не отошла от тектонических потрясений, энергия по-прежнему сочится из глубины планеты к поверхности и огненные «цветы» время от времени распускаются на горных пиках дальних островов. Этот молодой мир, закаляет себя в своём непрерывном росте.

Но люди всё равно обосновались здесь. Спускаясь в атмосферу Пандоры, ты знаешь, что где-то там под слоями золотистых и пурпурных облаков лежит небольшой город, утопающий в зелени, прекрасный как мечта — Небесный Дом, выстроенный на обломках чужой алчности — Адских Вратах. Для людей этой новый Иерусалим взамен потерянного. Ни декадентского увядания, ни героического перенапряжения — город, чья жизнь плывёт по течению времени. Сломленные остатки человечества вверили всё, что у них осталось, в руки Народа.

Смерть и перерождение. Этим событием было ознаменовано спасение. Пандора и Земля. Люди и На'ви. Всех их объединила Великая Мать. Но только здесь, в своей колыбели смогла Она спасти немногих из человеческого рода. Собрать вместе тех, кто был здесь, и тех, кто смог покинуть дальние рубежи их Космоса, и подарить им кров и защиту. Их будущее зыбко, это правда, но они живы.

Гайа и Эйва внутри и вокруг нас. А мы — это они, их продолжение, их наследие. Это непросто слова. Метафизическое, сакральное и буквальное, физическое — в том их воплощение. Но сколько в этих словах оказалось боли. На Земле от Гайа не осталось практически ничего, лишь эманации гнева самой природы; её Детей некому было защищать от самой себя. Но Эйва силилась сотворить невозможное, даже если это причинит вред её чадам здесь на Пандоре. И оказала Она сопротивление Тьме на Земле, и уснула долгим беспробудным сном, пытаясь превозмочь непосильную ношу, и, разрушая древние устои, переродилась, связав души На'ви с их предками и с каждым живущим ныне: братом или сестрой, животными или растениями, даже с землёй и небом. Вернула им Истинную Связь, заполнила собой тот генетический пробел, ограничивавший На'ви, подарив им друг друга и весь мир без неуместных ограничений в виде оков плоти. И теперь Эйва живёт внутри них, по-настоящему; будет жить в детях их детей, пока свет их разума освещает им путь в будущее. Они справятся. Кто, если не они? Но будут и другие, рано или поздно — Вселенная бесконечна. Хоть и само будущее — тёмный лес. Люди решили, что их путешествие, если и не закончилось, но подобралось к своему финалу. Но для Народа оно только начинается. Им будет очень тяжело идти вперёд, они будут оступаться и падать много раз. Но раз их Мать решилась позволить им начать Путь с обретения самостоятельности, значит для На'ви не всё потеряно — Дочь Космоса им доверилась. Они сохранят многое из того, что так лелеяли в прошлом, и это, в то же время, не станет их отягощать в пути к вечной жизни среди звёзд, где они смогут обрести нечто новое, нетленное. В это хочется верить.

Слабые огни Небесного Дома расцвели по курсу. Там живут дети и внуки старых друзей, родные её сердцу, но с ними прощаться пора не пришла. Женщина не желала потворствовать своей разбушевавшейся сентиментальной природе буквально во всём и попросила Цефея лететь дальше.

Далёкий гул и рвущиеся потоки воздуха сопровождали силуэт шаттла, спускающийся к поселению людей. А в небе тоненькой едва заметной полоской света обозначилась стремительная игла звездолёта, зависшего на орбите. Не всё потеряно для тех, кто остался.

— Скоро увидимся, Максим…, — шепчет женщина, разглядывая город, возведённый чаяниями её старого друга, которого уже многие годы не было рядом.

Город, продолжающий жить благодаря его детям.

Женщина глубоко вздохнула, содержательно обдумывая случившееся чудо.

Само намерение потомков «старого человечества», хотя и честолюбивое, было по существу простым и даже не новым. А отличало его то, что оно было твёрдым, а твёрдость ему обеспечивала способность его осуществить, претворить в жизнь. Это было намерением основать общину, наделённую силами и средствами, чтобы создать новый образ жизни, новый жизненный климат для выживших остатков человечества. Только стариков грызло отчаяние и память об утерянном величии, но их детей вели другие идеалы. Были они полны оптимизма обрести связь с На'ви, понимание их жизни, стремлений и чувств, и с чистым, свободным от треволнений разумом двигаться вперёд, не забывая о своих ошибках в прошлом — не регрессировать, отказываясь от своего наследия, но понимать, как оно могло бы помочь идти рука об руку с природой навстречу будущему. Идеализированно, самонадеянно? Конечно, скинуть груз унаследованных представлений тяжело. Большая часть противоречий на свете отражает одно единственное, возникающее в нашем сознании, когда мы пытаемся продвинуться вперёд, а тормоза ложных доктрин, предрассудков, устаревших стремлений к ложным целям постоянно сдерживают нас. Они прочно засели в глубине нашего подсознания, и самим от них нам не освободиться. Но если создать правильные условия и оградиться по мере возможности от риска повторного заражения этими неустойчивыми в своей основе идеями, то есть надежда, что через поколение они совсем ослабнут, рисуя картину растущего и развивающегося общества, возникшего в спокойной гавани. В этом прибежище, где нет места излишнему давлению, можно спокойно размышлять и трудиться — тогда и возникнет новая культура, освещённая светом знания, в которой не останется тёмных углов, державших разум в оковах. В свежей атмосфере просвещения разум сможет беспрепятственно развиваться в самом подходящем для него климате и расцвести в полную силу. Скромное поселение вырастет в город, затем, в свой черёд, в новую нацию. Те мужчины и женщины, которые осознали пагубность «движения вперёд наобум» без должного плана, поняли, что с прежним образом мыслей необходимо порвать и, пока не поздно, обратиться с надеждой к чему-то новому и прекрасному.

И ведь получилось! Ирония заключалась лишь в том, что собственно на Пандоре и созрело это истинное молодое поколение не подражателей, но сознательных «земных На'ви», которых на самой Земле, среди всех этих миллиардов людей, почти что и не было. Только потеряв всё, первые потомки «старого человечества» осознали своё место в мире — не под ним, не выше него, но наравне с ним. Возможно, не далёк тот день, когда и они обретут состояние разума равного природе…

Но, конечно, не всё было так гладко в самом начале.

— Вы говорите о благословении любой жизни. А то, что случилось на Земле, тоже поощрено вашими догмами, вашей Эйвой? А про наших сыновей и дочерей на орбитальных станциях вы упомянули бы вот так же честно и открыто!? — заливаясь горькими слезами, кричали немногие выжившие в безумном кошмаре отцы и матери.

— Разбуженная стихия доказала свои способности, она, безусловно, великая! — язвительно плевались некоторые люди. — Но какой урок извлечь мы должны? Познали только печаль — бесконечную и всепоглощающую.

— Вы задумывались, сколько нас здесь осталось? И скольких мы сможем вытащить из Солнечной Системы хотя бы за полтора десятилетия? Нас очень мало для поддержания долговременного и стабильного прироста населения! А ведь Пандора для людей — не земля обетованная. Это ад, в котором надо приложить много усилий для выживания. Через несколько поколений мы попросту вымрем, как вид!

— Говорите, что это всё наша недальновидность и глупость? Да как вы смеете!? Это всё дело рук вашей самозваной Богини! — злобно и неблагодарно кричали остальные, полностью потерявшиеся в отчаянии. — Она и не стала возиться, пытаясь преодолеть нашу разобщённость, а просто ликвидировала оппонента. Не её решение — так вы оправдываете катастрофу!? Твердите нам, что всё это просчёт человечества… Чёрт бы вас побрал…

— Почему природа была к нам так несправедлива? Мы смогли бы воздать ей должное, когда были бы на это способны… Неужели нас посчитали настолько недостойными, через меру нарушившими естественный баланс вещей? В чём конкретно наша ошибка, наш… грех?

— Мертвецы грехов не исправят, за ошибки свои не ответят. Смерть уравнивает всех, но сама по себе ничему не учит, ведь не осталось никого, чтобы учиться. — Закончил кто-то глубокомысленно.

И наступила глубокая тишина после всех этих слов.

— Но вы живы, — тихо заметила женщина, всё это время терпеливо выслушивавшая их упрёки.

Хотелось сказать им: «Очнитесь». Но переубеждать не было сил. А затем она ушла, оставив их наедине со своими мыслями. Процесс этой перестройки сознания всегда будет болезненным — хочешь что-то получить, будь готов эквивалентно воздать за это.

И все эти трения были пустыми изначально. Прежде всего, представление, что человек в состоянии нарушить то, что они называли «естественным балансом», свидетельствует об ужасающей человеческой гордыне, их самонадеянности. Будто это подразумевает, что сам человек стоит НАД природными процессами — снова всё то же «мы будем как боги». Человек является продуктом природы и развивался он благодаря её эволюции. Что бы он ни делал — это заложено в нём изначально, иначе он оказался бы неспособен это исполнить. Поэтому неестественным он не является и не может быть. Ошибка людей лишь в том, что они забыли, что значит иметь сердце и разум, равные природе вокруг них. Не эта скудоумная ситуация, когда за какие-то год-два можно было уничтожить целый вид животных или растений и осознать опасность побочных эффектов, когда уже стало слишком поздно, дескать: вот досада, мы были не правы, исправим как-нибудь. И не бравурное: матушка природа лучше знает, как всё должно быть, — не будем вмешиваться. Такое пёстрое высокомерие и породило ситуацию, в которой все они оказались.

Выжившие люди это поймут, если попытаются, или, вернее, вспомнят. Это то, что каждый обязан сделать для себя самостоятельно. А На'ви их не бросят… будут рядом, оказывая поддержку со всем терпением и заботой.

К счастью, время показало, что этот тяжёлый для людей шаг оказался возможным. Барьеры разобщённости и отчаяния были постепенно сломаны. Да, они только начали вспоминать, сродни На'ви, которым было дано обрести Истинную Связь, и всё же это было восхитительно...

Икран плавно ведёт широким крылом, смещается чуть левее. Их путь лежал к океану, к «маяку истины», застывшему между прошлым и будущим на одинокой скале.

Ветер ласкал, окутывая ночной свежестью и сладкими ароматами природы. Замерцали на горизонте океанские воды — бескрайние в своём абсолюте, одетые пурпурно-голубой дымкой. Тусклое сияние распространялось из их непостижимой глубины.

Тёплый воздух отяжелел, насыщенный влагой — подул морской бриз. Волны размеренно накатывали на песчаные берега, усеянные лазурными бриллиантами планктонных организмов, испускавших биолюминесцентное свечение; на скалистых основаниях разлетались солёные брызги.

Цефей заложил пологий вираж и мягко опустился на вершине самой высокой скалы.

Женщина спрыгнула на пружинистую траву и огляделась, сделав пару глубоких вдохов. Это место ей нравилось, хоть и прибыла она сюда лишь во второй раз спустя много лет. И глаза её удивлённо расширились, когда она обратила внимание на пик скалы. Древо без сознания — ни живое, ни мёртвое — древний памятник, возникший на пересечении линий силы и простоявший здесь неисчислимое количество лет, — исчез. Ни осталось и следа.

— Ясно, — вслух произнесла женщина, с толикой сожаления и в то же время — отрады, — так и должно было случиться, рано или поздно. Твоё сердце и разум обрели крылья.

Она открыла сознание Миру, дабы её слова достигли той, к кому она обращалась.

— Ты родилась не в своё поколение — слишком рано. Твоему Народу было сложно понять тебя, невозможно им было принять твои противоречивые мысли и чувства, вносившие дисгармонию в их бытие. Но, в конце концов, ты обрела то, ради чего пожертвовала всем для своего Народа, наравне с Дочерью Космоса. И сейчас ты нашла с ней примирение. Пусть будет спокойна твоя душа. Наше будущее отныне мы будем творить собственными руками. Я верю, мы достойны обладать сердцем, как у неба и земли, и разумом, равным природе.

Прозвучало несколько красивых древних слов на языке На'ви, как дань уважения.

История этой сильной души, жившей во времена Первых Песен и самозабвенно отправившейся в бесконечное путешествие по миру На'ви, теперь по-настоящему подошла к концу. Прощай, девочка из племени Ни'авве.

Смысла оставаться здесь больше не было. В путь.

Когда женщина решила вернуться к своему икрану, краем глаза, не утратившим своей остроты, она приметила ещё один «памятник», чьи угловатые чёрные обводы грозно вырисовывались на фоне чистого звёздного неба. Это был увитый пышной ветвящейся зеленью рукотворный объект прошлого, печально указывающий острой вершиной в свод небес, как перст. Он всем своим видом изрекал: моё место там — среди звёзд. «Изида» — облупленные белые буквы виднелись на крупном изрезанном огнём обломке, вбитом в скальное основание.

Далеко не самые счастливые мысли поглотили разум женщины, но, тряхнув головой, она двинулась прочь.

Даже на своей земле Эйва не смогла сберечь каждого. Сколько зверей пало от безумия? Сколько На'ви угасло в плену Великой Скорби? И даже тысячи жизней «Осириса» и «Изиды» поглотила Тьма и они смогли очиститься от неё только через пламя. Мать не успела достучаться до большинства из них, не удалось ей спасти их… от самих себя. Исчезли в огне и те не рождённые «колонисты», так навсегда и заснувшие в своих амниотических колыбелях, что печалило не меньше…

Эйва была готова пожертвовать собой ради всех и каждого. Ни в этом ли заключается её самая невероятная и в то же время самобытная черта, как Матери всего вокруг? И На'ви, не будь они собой, не позволили этой жертве быть напрасной. Они помогли оставшимся на Пандоре людям. Рано или поздно, вместе они найдут решение и спасут человечество, как вид. Время ещё есть. А родной мир людей… Как пел прославленный поэт давно минувших лет: «Кто сказал, что Земля умерла? Нет! Она затаилась на время».

«Смерти нет, есть только изменение», — вспомнила женщина слова Н'ге, ставшего ей самым близким другом наравне с двумя сёстрами во времена её первых шагов в этом таинственном мире.

— Ты был прав, мой добрый друг… ты всегда был прав.

На миг она замерла, проследив за падающей звездой. Загадала ли что-нибудь? Никто не узнает.

— Что ж, летим, Цефей. Дальше будет предпоследняя остановка, обещаю. И потом ничто уже не удержит тебя, жаждущего свободной стихии воздушного океана.

Икран жутко взволнован. Он чувствует неясную тревогу от слов старшей сестры. Мнётся, суматошно поскрипывает. Неужто не желает продолжать это путешествие?

Женщина читает его мысли, как открытую книгу, улыбается ему, и нежно притягивает его морду к своему лицу, соприкоснувшись челами.

— Наш мир бывает хаотичным, он может заставить нас забыть, что значение имеют не сколь наши личности, а связи, которые мы создаём друг с другом... Но, несмотря на мою эгоистичную просьбу, молю тебя, Цефей, нам нельзя поворачивать назад…

Икран застывает, страх в его глазах перерождается в смирение, и далеко нескоро оттаяв, он тоскливо опускает шею, позволив старшей сестре оседлать его.

Но кто сказал, что он сдастся просто так?

— Цефей!? — шокировано восклицает женщина, когда икран, порхнув со скалы, внезапным финтом устремляется в противоположную сторону от намеченного маршрута.

Женщина прекратила голосить. Озадаченно и сердито посмотрела на это молодое и дерзкое существо. Цефей, чуть повернув голову, подарил ей долгий, невероятно умный взгляд, наполненный чем-то очень тёплым и близким.

Неужели это… Любовь!?

Сначала она стоически кусала нижнюю губу со странным выражением лица, вслед за тем пару раз фыркнула, сдерживая рвущийся порыв, а после уже вовсю хохотала, как в забытом детстве: безудержно, с чистым сердцем. Но из глаз всё же лились горькие слёзы. И вот теперь она рыдала по-настоящему: громко, навзрыд, выплёскивая всё, что накопилось в её душе, при этом крепко обняв непоколебимого в своих чувствах Цефея.

Да, она прожила долго, протягивая нити тысяч связей сквозь время. Но она никого не полюбила, и почему-то не пыталась даже; она так и не подарила жизнь — не было детей и внуков, ни в одном из миров. Всё, что она могла оставить после себя — память в сердце других. И вот сейчас, её Цефей, новый брат, с которым она летала не больше пары лет, выразил все эти чувства, скрытые в её подсознании, таким простым образом. Сумел достучаться до её сердца легко и естественно. Удивительное создание.

— Верно, мой друг, наши Голоса не умолкнут никогда…

Под ними стремительно проносились леса, горы и реки; тучные скалы, парящие в воздухе, скрежетали, покачивая обтёсанными боками, когда они медленно облетали их, ныряя меж прозрачными водопадами, струящимися с вершин. Длинные волосы женщины трепетали от ветра. Она раскинула руки и потянулась к Миру, будто желая обнять его целиком. Словно радостная песня, прозвучал громкий крик Цефея, вторя оживлённым мыслям старшей сестры. Их сердца были, как у неба и земли…

Только так хотелось ей передать во всей яркости сияние надежд, открывшихся ей тогда. Именно из этой ткани скроены мечты. Но передать это раньше она была не в состоянии, всё исчезло, потускнело под пеленой цинизма и отчуждённости. Себя видела лишь бредущей в полусне… И всё же порой она ощущала отблеск мысли, рождённой идеалом, который мог бы возжечь пламя — если бы судьба оказалась к ней благосклонной хоть однажды. Она не привыкла к бесцельному существованию. Похоже, если цели нет, — образовавшийся вакуум рано или поздно чем-то надо заполнить, безразлично чем, что подвернётся под руку. Только так она могла объяснить свой безраздельный энтузиазм, поглотивший здравый смысл, тот подъём безрассудного идеализма, который отмёл прочь трудности жизни на задыхавшейся Земле, казалось, открывший наконец настоящую цель и оправдал её существование. Она нашла свой Эдем и раскрыла душу этому миру. И он в благодарность не позволил ей исчезнуть бесследно. Всё было не зря.

Цефей не желал становиться препятствием на её пути. Поплутав над изумительными пейзажами Пандоры и насытившись свободой, он вернулся на ранее намеченный курс. Он всё понял, пусть и не сразу. И позволил событиями идти своим чередом. Это не его история… Но не значит, что ни его путь. Они будут вместе столько, сколько потребуется.

Женщина вновь благодарно обнимает своего икрана, понимая его мысли, обрядив их в слова. И они продолжают свой полёт в мягкой тишине, окутавшей их, но не отделившей от мира вокруг, чьё заботливое внимание не отпускало своих Детей никогда.

Время летело незаметно, но эта ночь, будто забавляясь своей властью, не желала прекращаться…

В биолюминесцентных джунглях неподвижно застыла женщина. Ей было трудно сделать первый шаг. Много лет назад, буквально сразу после начала своей новой жизни, отправилась она в долгое путешествие по миру На'ви, дабы повторить путь её заочного друга из древнего племени. Внезапное решение для многих друзей и соратников. Женщина очень редко возвращалась в этот регион, совсем не задерживаясь где-либо надолго, а конкретно сюда даже не наведывалась, словно бы опасаясь чего-то тёмного внутри себя. Она предполагала, что природа уже давно вернула здесь всё в свои руки. И уж точно не ожидала узреть такие перемены.

Поляна перед ней ярко освещена многими лунами, выцепившими отражённым от них светом из тени больших деревьев плотную соломенную крышу, аккуратную и надёжно защищавшую от проливных дождей, и просторный, обработанный умелыми руками бревенчатый массив под ней, опиравшийся на короткие, крепкие сваи. Ни запустения, ни обветшания. Чистая и опрятная веранда без единого листика. Обжитое место… Но важным был другой факт.

Это была школа, Дом Солнца! Сакральное место, немало значившее для детей и самой женщины, многое обрётшей здесь…

Тут когда-то журчал детский смех и слышались звонкие песни. Молодые ребята — и не только они — учились языку небесных людей, но больше, конечно, веселились и дурачились, и женщина вовсю потворствовала им, поощряя их естественное любопытство к чужой культуре и к сказкам детей из другого мира… Ведь кто же знал, что их восприятие пересилит любые представления людей и обучение самым простым основам языка выйдет таким стремительным? Впрочем, смотрелось это так, будто сами дети приходили обучать необычную, но добрую женщину, которая На'ви, но ни как На'ви. Такое вот особенное и волнительно прекрасное было время. Песни и танцы в отблесках костров. Улыбки двух сестёр и их внимание. И признания в любви к ней, ставшей им названной Мамой. Хоть она была там не одна — это место помогло многим из людей обрести глубокую связь с Народом. А дети, как ни странно, совсем не пугались небесных… до тех пор… пока не… пока…

Она стиснула зубы и закрыла глаза. Всё давно закончилось. Не стоит жить прошлым каждый миг своего настоящего. Но ведь она и проделывала весь этот путь именно за этим, чтобы собрать воедино осколки драгоценных воспоминаний…

Открыла глаза, поёжилась и сделала первый шаг к аккуратным ступеням, залитым лунным светом. Всё настоящее! Дом Солнца казался ожившим воспоминанием, миражом. Но кто восстановил его? Неужели кто-то из поселения небесных?

Женщина была смущена, как внезапно нагрянувший бедный родственник, ступая ко входу, прикрытому дощатой раздвижной дверью. Она была так долго оторвана от жизни родного племени и поселения небесных, что и не знала почти, какие дела тут творятся. Она зашла внутрь и обмерла от шока, чтобы затем счастливо улыбнуться с заблестевшими от слёз глазами.

Всё как прежде. Исписанная цветными мелками доска. Игрушки и полки с книгами. В длинных бордовых кадках на подоконниках раскрыли мерцающие бутоны редкие цветы из дальней части южного леса, распускающиеся только в лунной ночи. Прямоугольный стол посреди помещения завален тростниковыми поделками, рисунками на матерчатых тканях и бесчисленными красками. Была и пара электрических ламп на потолочных балках для ночных посиделок. Ощущение дежавю не покидало ни на миг. Только вот теперь дальняя стена покрыта гладким полотнищем, на котором сверкало фосфоресцирующим светом нарисованное солнце в виде лучезарной концентрической спирали, составленной из сотен радужных четырёхпалых ладоней, среди которых, наслаивавшихся друг на друга, было множество других — пятипалых.

Громко стукнуло сердце, взгляд женщины непрестанно блуждал по всему помещению. Она искала уголок, в котором когда-то размещались снимки из их жизни в Доме Солнца. И она нашла это место, как ни странно, всё там же, где оно и было раньше.

Щёлкнул включатель и загорелась лампа, осветив маленький, но плотно набитый снимками стенд.

Много десятков фотографий, снятых в разные годы; самая старая — более полувековой давности. Но половину из них можно рассматривать практически как единый снимок, потому что фотографа привлекал один и тот же вид. Это панорама северо-восточного побережья, открывающаяся в голубой лагуне, которая располагалась не так уж и близко отсюда — значительно южнее места, в котором она побывала ранее. Белую изогнутую линию пляжа окаймляет густой палисад природной крепости из возвышающихся пандорианских «пальм», а за ними встаёт непроходимый тропический лес, над которым в далёкой синеве горизонта поднимаются конические вершины парящих гор с седловинами из лиан между ними. А на переднем плане… разношёрстные группы счастливых ребят, сменявшихся каждые три-четыре фотографии: с едва заметными прозрачными полумасками высокотехнологичных дыхательных фильтров — маленькие дети из поселения небесных и, в обнимку меж ними, более рослые по своей природе дети На'ви. Их было так много, столько лиц и эмоций! Были также взрослые На'ви и люди, явно проявлявшие интерес к совместному времяпрепровождению в семейном кругу двух народов. Но с самого раннего снимка и до определённого момента неизменной оставалась лишь фигура учителя в центре, которую тесно окружали сменявшиеся от года к году ученики, желавшие быть к ней как можно ближе…

С каждым более поздним снимком длинные крепкие волосы учителя переменились на короткую причёску. Затем волосы постепенно поседели, став белыми как снег. Возникли слабые морщинки, лицо заострилось. Не преображались лишь непреклонная стать сильного характером человека и неизгладимая солдатская выправка, а ясный взор этой фигуры, потерявший свой холодный блеск, был направлен в объектив камеры с теплом и гордостью за своё дело.

«Девятый выпуск», — гласила подпись на одном из снимков.

Бессознательно поглаживая фотографию, будто желая проникнуть своим естеством в эти дни, стать их частью, женщина, гордая за такого замечательного представителя человеческого рода, торжествующе произнесла.

— Не гром, а дождь заставляет цветы расти! Ты смогла это понять, Сион…

Воздух был свеж прохладой, и ветер нёс прикосновение росы. Ночная жизнь племени была столь же яркой, как и раньше, и счастливые и бодрые звуки наполняли атмосферу. Роскошные ветвистые своды Дерева-Дома над головой, мигают фонари-ловушки приманивая мелких насекомых, заставляя их танцевать вокруг себя; бархатные ковры мха мерцают под ногами, приглушённый свет нескольких костров наполняет воздух аппетитными запахами готовящейся пищи; нежные звуки высоких духовых инструментов льются под арками ветвей, тонкие лиственные тарелки и деревянные чаши, наполненные лучшими деликатесами, передаются из рук в руки; вежливый в своей мягкости смех и разговоры о быте доносятся ото всюду. Это был простой праздник, без громкой музыки, пышных увеселительных танцев и дурманящей кавы.

Вскоре старшие клана отправятся к Колодцу Душ, дабы засвидетельствовать становление новой Цахик через ритуал обретения знания и выразить ей своё почтение в этой церемонии, явленной в элементарной, но древней концепции: «Верный Путь укажут Духи».

Молодые Цахик не приобретали своё положение только в старости, так было не обязательно. Но настоящими духовными лидерами своих племён они становились только в возрасте, накопив жизненный опыт, а затем пройдя через необходимый ритуал, схожий с передачей души и сознания, знакомый На'ви уже многие поколения. Цахик не была наследственной позицией, но, тем не менее, далеко немногие женщины племени были способны слышать настоящий голос природы и правильно интерпретировать её знаки. Даже тем немногочисленным дарованиям, обладавшим высоким естественным восприятием, это давалось нелегко. Чтобы стать избранной Цахик, нужно соблюсти очень сложный набор правил.

После завершения ритуала частица памяти и «сердца» каждой Цахик прошлого навсегда остаётся в новом поколении. И пусть отныне с обретением Истинной Связи многие культурные особенности Народа стали всего-навсего традицией, отказываться от собственного наследия На'ви не могли. Ведь их путь к звёздам только начался.

Сияющий Полифем поднялся выше, посеребрил пышный силуэт Дерева-Дома, который, на фоне неба, казалось, куда-то плыл. Под сенью древа, у окраины деревни, дыша полной грудью и наслаждаясь этой замечательной ночью, стоял молодой охотник, несущий дозор. Его мускулистые руки крепко сжимали длинное древко без костяного наконечника. Пока воины бдят на страже, племя должно отдыхать спокойно.

Уши охотника дёрнулись слегка, когда он ощутил присутствие яркой души позади себя. Но он и виду не подал. Улыбнулся, чувствуя тёплое и волнующее сердце прикосновение к его широкой спине. Он открыл разум и произнёс в своих мыслях.

«Нанья, я сторожу сон нашего клана, — голос его был полон наигранного упрёка. — Тебе бы и самой следовало…»

Пригожее лицо юной раскрасавицы мгновенно возникло перед ним и губы её нежно коснулись его щеки. Её звонкий голос выражал гамму эмоций, а мысли были полны далеко не самых целомудренных вещей.

— Мало кто спит, Лан'си. Все празднуют. И тебе бы хотелось окунуться в эту волну радостного ожидания нового дня, я ведь знаю...

Он и не скрывал. Его мысли пылали желанием быть вместе с племенем в эту чудесную ночь. Но девушка так же знала, о чём он думал больше всего, несмотря на долг стража.

Лан'си отбросил древко прочь. Впрочем, бдительность он не терял. Хотя старшие были бы сильно недовольны им в этот момент, ругали бы за такую безалаберность. Но что дурного в том, чтобы любить и быть любимым? Особенно, когда многие невзгоды стали частью прошлого.

Нанья мягко обвила шею своего мужчины руками и губы их соприкоснулись в сладком поцелуе. Хвосты переплелись, ладони охотника блуждали по талии девушки, опускаясь всё ниже…

«Ах, молодость…»

Девушка и охотник вздрогнули, стремительно и очень смущённо отстранились друг от друга, услышав послание другого разума.

Лан'си настороженно повёл головой, поднял древко, лежавшее на земле, быстро зашевелил ушами, пытаясь отыскать возмутителя спокойствия.

Биолюминесцентные краски ближайшего дерева вспыхнули, когда проворная тень крупного икрана пронеслась сквозь ветви. Затрепетал зверь крыльями, обрушивая потоки ветра, способные сбить с ног. Как он вообще смог подлететь к ним так незаметно!? Но больше всего удивляла фигура наездника. Лан'си не знал, кто эта женщина, но атрибуты её одежды и форма седла указывали на принадлежность их клану. Бить тревогу или нет?

Икран тихо заскрипел голосовыми связками и приземлился, очень грозно взглянув на охотника и его подругу, заставив их тем самым неосознанно отступить на пару шагов. Наездница спрыгнула вниз гибким, слитным движением. Опыта ей было не занимать.

Лан'си, немного смягчившись, осторожно вышел к ней навстречу. А лукавая улыбка так и играла на лице женщины.

Лан'си застыл, наконец-то рассмотрев её поближе. Старшая!?

Тут же последовали церемониальные жесты приветствия от младших.

— Я вижу вас.

— Я вас вижу…

— И я вас вижу, дети… Вы такие страстные, что ваше сияния затмевает небеса!

Лан'си сконфуженно переглянулся с Наньей. И действительно, форма сформировавшихся рисунков биолюминесцентных меток на их телах, вкупе с интенсивной яркой пульсацией, выдавали с потрохами не меньше, чем их собственные не поспевшие улечься мысли, до этого момента поглощённые страстью.

Эта женщина, несмотря на цветущий вид, явно была кем-то из старшего поколения. Слишком много знаков указывало на это: язык её тела — уверенный и сильный, несмотря на кажущуюся плавность движений; спокойный поток разума — точно гладь озёрного пруда, наполненного кристально чистой водой; ясный и мудрый взгляд, словно повидавший неисчислимое количество рассветов и закатов, пронзает до глубины души; шею её обвивает тонкая закрученная нить подвязки, спускавшаяся к груди, на которой покоился необычный церемониальный амулет, достойный самого духовного лидера. А ещё, ох, Эйва, как он сразу не заметил!? Пятипалые ладони и носик, как у небесных…

«Ходящая во сне!», — подумал он.

Нанья не отставала от своего мужчины в степени изумления — издала странный звук и прижала пальцы к губам.

Женщина громко рассмеялась.

— И то правда! Демон, во сне ходящий… Вернее, была когда-то. — Она склонила голову на бок и поинтересовалась. — А когда вам доводилось видеть ходящих во сне? В Доме Солнца, я полагаю?

Лан'си содрогнулся, вновь наткнувшись на какой-то уж до чрезвычайности жуткий взгляд здоровенного икрана за спиной женщины, и, взяв себя в руки, — не смотри ему в глаза! — осторожно ответил со всей прилежащей вежливостью при обращении к старшему.

— Вы отчасти правы, старшая. В школе Шионросс, в которой последние десять лет преподают травница Малими и старший Марти, мы многое узнали. Но даже без того, наши старшие из разных племён всегда делились воспоминаниями о тех днях, когда ходящие во сне были среди нас. Эти события происходили… давно, ещё задолго до нашего с Наньей рождения.

Собственные же слова заставили его нахмуриться. В самом деле, если это было давно, то как…

В этот момент донёсся отстранённый голос женщины, размышлявшей вслух.

— Как неожиданно! Вот значит, что вышло… Не ассимиляция, но сосуществование. Видимо, меня не было слишком долго. Зря я так поступила: протягивала новые связи, а собственные бессознательно рвала... Прямо как она...

Лан'си учтиво ожидал, но она ничего более не произнесла, поэтому он поспешил дополнить сказанное ранее.

— Старшая, в наших знаниях нет ничего удивительного: отец нашего Оло'эйктана, что не является тайной, тоже был ходящим во сне.

— В самом деле, — задумчиво изрекла женщина. — Старею, видимо, раз о такой немаловажной детали забыла.

Хитрит. Ведь она никогда не забывала.

Джейк всё никак не мог признать, что она внезапно стала моложе его самого. Гораздо моложе. Он постоянно забавлялся мыслями, о том, что она будет надрываться, как и он, дабы пройти тот же самый путь, что выдался ему когда-то. Стать охотницей, взойти по Священной Тропе к Великим Парящим Горам, обрести первые крылья в лице верного икрана, стать, наконец, частью клана, что, в конечном итоге, никто от неё и не требовал. Она всегда была частью Народа, они признали её давно и бесповоротно. Но ей хотелось испробовать вкус своей новой жизни, расширить горизонты познания. Без этого будет сложно укрепить то самое «сердце, как у неба и земли». И как же весело было лицезреть кислое выражение Джейка, когда она прошла весь путь, венчавшийся Охотой Грёз, за вдвое меньший срок, чем смог он сам, да и ещё без всяких конфузов.

Витиеватые белые спирали — нанесённые на её тело знаки вечного перерождения — обвивали с головы до кончика хвоста, она была в кругу племени, в кругу своих друзей. Джейк возложил свои ладони на неё и, как положено Оло'эйктану, провозгласил, что она теперь неотъемлемая часть этого чудесного «сейчас», и затем, наплевав на все церемонии, просто обнял её, заставив удивлённо переглянувшихся членов племени тепло заулыбаться. Джейк по-настоящему гордился ею. И в тот момент это откровенно вынудило её заплакать от счастья.

Жизнь такая странная вещь: когда-то она была этому глуповатому солдафону в роли родителя, постоянно понукая его и наставляя на путь истинный; теперь же он вырос, став сильным лидером целого народа, и чутко наблюдал за тем, как растёт она...

Её не было рядом, когда Джейк воссоединился с предками. Она не смогла бы вынести это, даже если бы знала. Но… Истинная Связь проторила дорожку между их душами. Его последние слова дошли до неё очень быстро: «Увидимся, золушка с бала». Она не горевала, но ушла в очередное долгое уединение. В её понимании, близкие ей люди, часть из которых она обучала и воспитывала, как родных, не должны были уходить в Море Души раньше наставницы. То же самое было справедливо и для На'ви — хоть и понимали они, что той самой смерти вне Эйва больше нет и души ушедших на веки веков останутся в их сердцах, всё же не могли не скорбеть. В тот день вся Пандора знала: «Великий Торук Макто вернулся к Матери». Джейк, Максим и его супруга, Саша и Ричард, Сион, Анна и многие другие — они теперь вместе. В этом образном колесе Сансары, где не доставало лишь двух фрагментов до полного слияния и перерождения.

Женщина На'ви, которую когда-то звали Грейс Августин, отчётливо понимала, что время пришло. Пора двигаться дальше…

— Sa'nok! Это и вправду вы?

Лан'си и Нанья удивлённо обернулись, услышав голос Малими.

Девушка с атрибутами травницы внезапно появилась на окраине деревни и быстро направлялась в их сторону.

— Ох, — старшая повела плечами, словно и не зная, как реагировать. — А ты…

Малими, молодая и изящная, приблизилась к женщине и кротко склонила голову.

— Я вижу вас, старшая.

Женщина уловила в девушке знакомые черты и ясный поток разума. Затем кивнула с тёплой улыбкой на губах.

— И как я могла забыть о двух самых прославленных охотниках Оматикайя! Ты внучка Ри'сона и Шали, верно?

— Простите, если смутила вас этим обращением. Бабушка и дедушка, а также моя мама многое о вас рассказывали. Мне хватило лишь одного взгляда, чтобы понять, что это вы, хоть и бывали вы здесь не частой гостьей, особенно в последние десятилетия.

Женщина с удивлением обнаружила, что чувственное восприятие Малими было невероятным. Словно она могла сразу определить личность любого человека или На'ви по мельчайшим и самым далёким рассеянным колебаниям их сознания — это редкость даже среди На'ви. Она вполне могла бы стать Цахик.

Женщина смежила веки. Саша и Ричард прожили достойную и счастливую жизнь, и оставили после себя таких талантливых и замечательных детей, ставших надёжной опорой клана. Максим и Мария не отставали в этом — старенький Марти руководит школой, а преклонного возраста Рада управляется с Небесным Домом. А уж внуки добрых друзей лишь преумножили обретённое. Разве стоило грустить в такой момент, когда все их мечты сбылись?

— Оло'эйктан будет рад приветствовать вас в нашем племени, — сердечно произнесла Малими, а затем торопливо поинтересовалась с искрой надежды. — Мне ведомо, что вы не любите быть на одном месте очень долго. Но ведь вы не уйдёте так скоро, правда? Прошу, побудьте нашей гостьей хоть немного. Весь клан будет рад вам… в особенности будущая духовная наставница.

Женщина странно посмотрела на Малими, плотно сжав губы. «Вы не уйдёте так скоро…»

— Я с радостью приму ваше приглашение, — чуть помедлив, тихо ответила она. — И нет, — теперь её голос был решительным, — я никуда не уйду. Я навсегда останусь с вами, с моим Народом…

Малими, на мгновение уловив грустную ауру от этих явно двусмысленных слов, больше ничего не говоря, повела женщину к деревне, даже с некоторым почтением и торжественностью.

— Кто она? — спросила Нанья, глядя вслед удаляющимся фигурам.

— Разве не очевидно? Эта старшая — член нашего племени, некогда пустившаяся в далёкое странствие. Не удивительно, что мы её не признали, — пожав плечами ответил Лан'си, а затем, будто что-то припомнив, встряхнулся. — Постой-ка…

— Sa'nok…, — подтвердила его мысли Нанья, произнеся это слово, как имя собственное. — Первоосновательница школы…

— Неужели эта старшая друг и наставница наших духовных лидеров!? — воскликнул Лан'си, вновь подивившись свежему облику женщины, контрастирующему с предполагаемым возрастом наставницы, которую когда-то старшая Цахик и затем её дочь, часто вспоминая, ласково называли Мамой — Sa'nok. — Но я не понимаю, сколько же ей тогда лет?

— Видимо, в Доме Солнца мы учились недостаточно прилежно, чтобы понимать такие вещи, — протянула потрясённая Наньи.

Не успели они отойти от шока, как в спину Лан'си ткнулось что-то мокрое. Кожа его покрылась мурашками и он, тяжело сглотнув, медленно обернулся. Икран-переросток, так внезапно и хитро подкравшийся сзади, не выдав себя ни единым колебанием мыслей, внимательно смотрел на охотника сверху-вниз, будто на добычу. Нанья, увидев это, пискнула и отступила, но затем, прикусив губу, опасливо приблизилась к Лан'си и крепко обняла его за руку: «Мы вместе навсегда и ничто этого не изменит, вот так!»

— Нанья, — осипшим голосом произнёс Лан'си.

— Ч… что!? — тихо воскликнула не менее напуганная девушка, храбрящаяся лишь для виду.

Неожиданно Лан'си подмигнул ей и нежно прикоснулся к икрану, погладив его морду. А тот, оскалив зубы, спокойно «заурчал».

Нанья смотрела на это во все глаза, поражённо открыв рот.

— Пожалуйста, принеси немного…, — Лан'си почесал подбородок, будто прикидывая объёмы. — Нет, попроси кого-нибудь о помощи и тащите сюда всё мясо, что найдёте. А то этот парень проголодался… Только без излишней суеты — отец коль узнает, рассерчает на меня за такую мягкотелость в дозоре. Узнай лучше у моей бабушки, где перехватить побольше лакомств.

Нанья шумно выдохнула, поражаясь непосредственности своего мужчины и, пошевелив ушками, веско заметила.

— Знаю, старшая баловала нас с ранних лет. Но сейчас донимать по пустякам женщину столь почтенного возраста… Не думаешь ли, что это уже слишком?

Лан'си похлопал икрана по шее.

— Бабушка Заря женщина добрая и чуткая, в такой нелёгкой ситуации не откажет… Ну, не стой, Нанья, мне-то уйти никак нельзя — я на страже. Просто глянь, этот здоровяк от нетерпения и меня готов слопать...

И Нанья умчалась в деревню в поисках лакомств.

А зверю и так всё в радость — он был очень доволен решением охотника.

В прежние времена На'ви повиновались воле Эйва — судье и учредителю законов. Они чтили свои семьи, оберегали святилища, почитали предков и мир вокруг них, выполняли похоронные обряды, возвращая плоть и души в Источник Всего, не губили жизнь без меры — сохраняли баланс, следуя голосу Матери. Из поколения в поколение На'ви и их потомки повиновались этим законам, обретя гармонию. Ошибочно думать, что драматические события происходят постоянно и непрерывно, даже в неспокойные времена. Чаще всего в жизни бывают затишья и лакуны. Возникает видимость стабильности, порядка, иллюзия спокойствия — а потом обстоятельства могут быстро измениться. На'ви, несмотря на спокойное существование, встретили немало бедствий в своей истории, но всё же они не были готовы, когда пришли небесные. Люди принесли с собой зловещее оружие, дурные машины и зло алчности. Люди понимали только земное, жизнь духа была для них закрыта. Но хуже всего было то, что они, с новым возвращением после их изгнания, по своей опрометчивости разрушили веру, показав, что всё злое и скудоумное было сильнее достойного и добродетельного. Пандору охватило безумие Тьмы и Эйва умолкла. Видя это, многие из На'ви начали испытывать сомнения. Они потеряли веру в свои традиции и обычаи, потеряли веру в себя. Они перестали быть гордым и смелым народом, в путанице мыслей и чувств став робкими и слабыми. Они стали полагать, что, возможно, это Эйва проверяет их, столкнув лицом к лицу со злом, и что они, к их стыду, не выдерживают испытания. Многим хотелось думать, что так оно и было. На деле — Эйва никогда бы не поставила своих Детей в безвыходное положение, только не она. На'ви проигрывали не потому что были слабы, а из-за того, что зло было очень сильным. Тьма ударила не только по рассудку разумных существ, но и в самое сердце всего того, что делало их едиными, а до этого, казалось, неразрывно связанными с миром вокруг — безумие стремительно отыскало ахиллесову пяту их бытия. И Эйва, привнеся в этот мир Новый Рассвет, оборвала эти губительные нити. Не сколь жертвуя собой, а наоборот, пуская корни Истинной Связи в сердцах и душах каждого живого существа этого чудесного мира, наконец, объединяя их в то целое, которым они и должны были быть изначально. И зло исчезло, его словно бы поглотил свет Звёздного Цветка. А Пандора переродилась. По иронии судьбы небесные и На'ви поменялись ролями: без веры, без обычаев, без родного дома человек ничем не отличается от преданного хозяевами животного, он становится ничем. Но справедливость замаячившего воздаяния людям за грехи их была ни того сорта, которого бы желали На'ви и те немногие из небесных, не потерявшие присутствие духа. Не было ненависти к поверженным и сломленным людям. Как бы это наивно не звучало, даже ни жалость, а любовь и искреннее желание На'ви подарить заботу отвергнутым душам братьев и сестёр из другого мира стали тем, что позволило людям выжить в начале их тёмного эпохи. В том до известной степени и заключается смысл песни Великой Матери о благословлении жизни…

— Она слишком долго ждала вас. Даже этот ритуал всего лишь дань уважения нашим обычаям, попытка немного растянуть время до вашей с ней встречи.

Лицо вождя, скуластое и подточенное годами, обратилось к женщине подле него.

По её взгляду было похоже, что она задолго до его первых слов уловила все повороты его мысли. Очевидно, ему не стоило задерживаться и мешать им быть друг с другом.

Он улыбнулся и, ничего больше не говоря, отправился прочь.

— Сэм…

Вождь остановился и обернулся.

— Спасибо тебе за всё. За то, что не отступал в своих стремлениях, за то, что объединился со всеми племенами и сберёг ваше наследие. Твой отец гордился бы тобой…

Сэм, всеми признанный вождь Оматикайя, снова растянул губы в доброй улыбке и сказал.

— Как вы и сказали, это не только моя заслуга. Только вместе мы смогли это сделать. Sa…, — он запнулся и обратился к ней иначе, тем старым именем, — Грейс, самое главное, вы, как никто другой, ведаете, что отец здесь, — он прикоснулся к своей груди, там, где билось его сердце. — Как и все, кто был, как и все, кто будет после меня, и даже те, кому лишь суждено появиться в далёком будущем — те, кто станет нести в своём сердце меня и моих предков, те, кто будет рассказывать историю нашей жизни своим детям. — Он коснулся пальцами своего лба и затем направил их кончики в сторону женщины. — Пусть Эйва прибудет в вашем сердце.

Грейс, наконец, принявшая своё некогда отвергнутое имя, вернула Сэму тёплую улыбку и повторила его же словами и жестами.

— Ты же знаешь, Великая Мать отныне здесь…

Всё так. Каждый удар её сердца доказывал это сполна.

Они простились, и Грейс вернулась к созерцанию чуда, подарившего ей вторую жизнь. Слушала песни природы, не выдавая чувств ни единым движением, безотрывно глядя в соцветие, вобравшее в себя свет тысяч звёзд. Здесь, под сводами древних каменных арок, в сосредоточении Источника Всего, более чем за полусотню лет Звёздный Цветок расцвёл пышной ивой, не менее прекрасной и величественной чем та, что была до неё. Это более ни Дочь Космоса — только её эхо. Но всё же это голос цвета и жизни Пандоры — вечная мелодия всего сущего.

 _Грейс закрыла глаза._

На массивном основании, некогда ставшим ложем древнего цветка, — алтаре, неизменном веками, тихо застыла хрупкая фигура женщины в ярко-красной церемониальной накидке. Несмотря на глубокий возраст, её непреклонная спина излучала могучую силу палулукана, аура её сознания окутывала всю округу, как крылья торука. В такт её долгим медиативным вдохами и выдохам биолюминесцентные корни, обнимающие землю, вспыхивали и затухали размеренными волнами от центра Колодца Душ к его покатым краям, к могучим каменным аркам в небе, и дальше — свечение охватывало нежные деревья Священной Рощи, плотно окружавшие эту святыню, и они мерно подрагивали, резонируя с мелодией разума женщины.

Это был Пульс Души — наивысшая и сокровенная стадия единения духа и плоти живого существа с окружающей его природой. Нечто, что было недоступно в полной мере даже тем, кто жил во времена Первых Песен.

Ответ в том, как ребёнок «дышит» в утробе матери. Он зависим от неё — той, которая даёт ему всё для его роста и существования — только через плотную неразрывную связь. Лишь после того, как ребёнок появляется на свет, он способен дышать по-настоящему, самостоятельно. В этом видится интересная аллегория в обретении На'ви Истинной Связи через выпавшее на их долю физическое расставание с Эйвой. И этот Пульс Души — возвращение к Матери. Не попытка повернуть всё вспять, нет. Это бесконечное движение вперёд — ребёнок стал взрослым и учится взаимодействовать с окружающим миром по-новому. Природа становится ближе к разуму и душе, и они вместе обретают равновесие: «Сердце, как у неба и земли и разум, равный природе». Временно отнять корни, чтобы появиться на свет и обрести самостоятельность, чтобы затем, не теряя обретённый потенциал, вернуться в то состояние, когда находишься в утробе матери, под её защитой. Только так Мать и уже взрослое Дитя будут способны на гармоничный беспрерывный рост на протяжении их совместного пути в будущее — таково бессмертие души и разума. Это было тем, чем небесные люди пренебрегли на своём пути к звёздам. Это стало тем, что На'ви осознали, сберегли и приумножили…

— Разум, равный природе…, — невольно прошептала Грейс, не столь удивлённая зрелищу, но явно восторженная тем, сколь непостижимо это было когда-то даже для неё.

Пульсация света в этот миг остановилась. Замерла. Будто время застопорило свой бег. Но затем всё вернулось к прежнему состоянию. И вот яркое свечение растений протянулось к Грейс, остановившись прямо перед ней. Это была тропинка к сердцу Источника Всего. Приглашение, на которое Грейс не могла не ответить.

Грейс неторопливо шла к фигуре женщины, сидевшей к ней вполоборота, и чувствовала её нежное внимание к ней.

Сначала она подумала, что ей просто повезло, но спустя столько лет она поняла, что милая Анна, нашедшая покой в Океане Душ, в конце концов, смогла её провести, причём самым коварным образом и, конечно, не без доли озорства. Грейс оказалась в клонированном теле — совершенном аватаре, который Анна приготовила специально для себя, чтобы затем по собственной воле и желанию отдать его своей «шапочной» подруге. Гены этого аватара были «причёсаны», приведены к наивысшему знаменателю безупречности: сила и вечная красота с немыслимой для живого существа продолжительностью жизни. Сколько она уже прожила? Эти годы не счесть. И даже так она ещё не приблизилась к пику своего жизненного пути, не исчерпала заимствованный потенциал. Она не молода, но всё ещё живая и цветущая. Единственно радости от этого было немного. Пережила почти всех давних друзей, осталась только…

Неожиданно частицы света окутали её. Грейс протянула ладонь, и крохотная радужная звёздочка упала на её кожу. Семя Звёздного Цветка. Маленькое, ещё растущее, но при том немыслимо яркое в своей силе. Таких, как оно, были тысячи. Они спускались, казалось, с самого неба и тёплой метелью разлетались по всему Колодцу Душ, чтобы затем неосязаемый ветер унёс их далеко-далеко, где бы они смогли узреть весь бесконечный мир На'ви и сохранить его в своей памяти. Эти странники были подобны снегу.

Размытое и нереальное ощущение коснулось Грейс — воспоминание о том, как она, будучи маленьким ребёнком, кружилась в танце под снегопадом в Манитобе. Снег был серым, как пепел. Это было громким звонком о том, что мир стал болен. Но разве ребёнка, выросшего в такой эпохе, могло это смутить? Она всё равно радовалась снегопадам в этой провинции, в которой чем-то таким тривиальным никого не удивишь. А затем, как и эти серые снежинки, упорхнула она прочь, не растаяв каким-то чудом на пути к Эдему.

— Так хорошо, что ты здесь.

Глубоко вибрировал приятный, чуть с хрипотцой голос женщины на алтаре.

— Я вижу тебя, Нейтири, — прошептала Грейс. — Наконец-то я вернулась, как и обещала.

Тонкий профиль лица, лебединая шея почти без морщин и мягкая улыбка. Глаза прикрыты, она была едина с голосом Мира. Распущенные волосы стекают по её плечам и спине, несколько длинных прядей спускаются на грудь, за ушками поблёскивает металлом пара причудливых игл-заколок, явно сделанных кем-то из небесных. Плетённая накидка скрывает всё тело: ткань шелковистая, яркая и красная, с отделкой из золотых и синих нитей, с тонким рисунком полумесяца на спине.

Грейс приблизилась к Нейтири и присела рядом на мягкий ковёр из мерцающего мха, вдыхая во всю грудь ароматы природы. После недолгого молчания она произнесла непринуждённо, будто и не было этого долгого расставания.

— Восхитительный наряд. Оматикайя всегда были лучшими в этом.

Нейтири, не открывая глаз, гордо произнесла.

— Это результат труда нескольких семей. Ло'ак и Атаму, их жёны и дети, в особенности, очень старались, чтобы создать сей подарок для меня.

«Хм, так вот чьего сыночка я видела недавно», — подумала Грейс. — «Норм, твои дети и внуки процветают…»

— Я им очень благодарна, — Нейтири незаметно постаралась плотнее укутаться в накидку.

От Грейс это не ускользнуло и Нейтири, ощущая её взгляд, пояснила.

— Даже в нашем вечно тёплом краю, моё ломкое тело всё чаще испытывает холод. А ведь будто совсем недавно я нежилась в согревающих объятиях моего ненаглядного супруга, но время то ушло.

Грейс почувствовала себя уязвлённой от крайних слов и поспешила извиниться.

— Прости, что меня тогда не оказалось рядом…

— М-м, — женщина качнула головой. — После перерождения Мира мы с тобой никогда не расставались. Каждый миг нашей жизни я ощущала твоё незримое присутствие рядом с нашей семьёй. А Джейк… Он живёт в моём сердце: я всегда слышу его заботливый и любящий голос. Как и голоса всех тех, кто жил до меня. В том и смысл Истинной Связи…

— …мы никогда не будем одиноки, — закончила за неё Грейс.

На небе игриво мерцали звёзды. Око Полифема почти ослепляло. Монотонное движение белых прутьев ивы над головой и ритмичная пульсация корней под ногами действовали усыпляюще, почти гипнотически.

— Ах да, — Грейс спохватилась и скинула со своей шеи семейный амулет, передававшийся среди Цахик Оматикайя с самых древних поколений, — я хотела бы вернуть его в руки той, кому он должен принадлежать изначально.

Наконец, красивые глаза Нейтири распахнулись. Они словно пылали внутренним светом и мудростью целых поколений. Теперь она открыто взглянула на Грейс, немного помедлив, откинула край накидки и протянула ладонь, слегка прикоснувшись к этой чудесной вещи, пережившей тысячи лет.

— Sa'nok, ты…

— Да.

Нейтири всё поняла и без лишних объяснений.

— Тэя опечалится. Лучше дождись её возвращения, не спеши.

— Послушай, — Грейс нежно вложила амулет в ладонь Нейтири. — Это не символ расставания. Мы же только что об этом говорили…

Плечи Нейтири дрогнули.

— Знаешь, — задумалась Грейс, — не так я представляла себе нашу встречу после такой долгой разлуки…

Неожиданно Нейтири мягко рассмеялась.

— Упасть в объятия друг друга и щебетать о былом днями и ночам, не зная устали, делясь грустными и счастливыми событиями прожитых дней.

Грейс усмехнулась.

— Наверное, ты права. Но нам, возможно, стоило бы остаться здесь на пару лун и в семейном кругу вспомнить всё, что было. Сызнова соткать драгоценные моменты нашей жизни, подышать ими немного, облекая воспоминания в слова. Я не против такого «пушистого» финала. Впрочем, я чувствую, что наша история уже давно подошла к концу…

Нейтири повела ладонью и тысячи нитей Звёздного Цветка потянулись к небу, радужным светом озаряя Колодец Душ, словно благословляя грядущую церемонию.

— Думаю, что здесь я закончила. Пора созвать старших членов племени. — Нейтири ненадолго умолкла. — Ты побудешь рядом ещё немного?

Грейс оживлённо кивнула ей.

— Сколько пожелаешь.

Нейтири была очень этому рада. Затем она хлопнула в ладоши, и волна света утонула в лесу, созывая На'ви.

— Скажи, ты уже собрала осколки той древней сказки? — спросила Нейтири.

— Более или менее, — неопределённо ответила Грейс. — Без тени самодовольства могу утверждать, что я смогла бы рассказать больше, чем Мо'ат в своё время. Но эта история чересчур зыбкая. Иногда ясная, как погожий день, а порой размытая, как в ненастную темень. Иногда я совсем не нахожу в ней смысла. Я облетела сотни кланов, побывала там, где, вероятно, На'ви и не вздумали бы путешествовать — я повторила шаг за шагом весь путь той девочки. И похоже, что события её странствий стали лишь запутаннее. Так или иначе, это всё, что у меня есть…

— Тогда не теряй и мгновения, Sa'nok, — голос Нейтири преисполнилась торжества, — когда почувствуешь, что настала пора, расскажи Народу и даже небесным всё, с самого начала. Пусть они помнят эту забытую сказку…, — внезапно Нейтири нахмурилась и воскликнула. — К моему стыду, я только что осознала — у этой истории так и не было названия!

— Тут уже проще, — пожала плечами Грейс. — Дочь Космоса.

Глаза Нейтири удивлённо расширились, так искренне, по-детски.

— Это было очевидно… Почему я сразу не догадалась…?

Грейс рассмеялась и, чуть помедлив, осторожно спросила.

— А кто расскажет Историю о Сёстрах?

— Тэя, — просто и без утайки ответила Нейтири. — Но в другое время и в другом месте.

— Лучше и быть не может, — кивнула Грейс, уловив тонкий смысл за этими словами.

К Колодцу Души потекли ручейки жителей деревни. Воздух наполнился голосами, а рощи — переливами биолюминесцентных меток на стройных телах. Две женщины вдумчиво наблюдали за этой сдержанной суетой, внимали звучанию леса и наслаждались присутствием друг друга.

— Помнишь, — вдруг произнесла Нейтири, — как ты сказала мне, тогда в школе, что я и Саванин — две благословлённые Эйвой сестры, чья история только начинается. Я думаю, что ты ошиблась в одном…

Сердце Грейс болезненно сжалось. Зря она подтолкнула Нейтири к таким размышлениям. Но затем Грейс тяжело выдавила из себя, силясь удержать хаотичные мысли.

— История Саванин оборвалась слишком рано, чтобы те слова всецело стали реальностью, — последовал судорожный выдох. — Даже в Море Души я не чувствовала её голоса…

— Нет же…

В следующий миг Грейс невольно вздрогнула, когда услышала журчащий детский смех десятков счастливых ребят, и, словно ожило прошлое, звонкий голос будто заново обрётшей юность Нейтири, струившийся из каждой клеточки Звёздного Цветка, заставил мир, чувствующий приближение рассвета, окраситься тёплыми красками.

— …ведь ты, как и я до определённого момента, не задумывалась о том, что с тобой… нас было трое…

 _Грейс разомкнула веки._

И всё же это было не прощание — только очередная встреча.

Грейс бережно подняла амулет, лежавший на мерцающей моховой подстилке, и выпрямилась перед сотнями На'ви, молчаливо ожидавшими её слова. Среди всех этих сосредоточенных лиц Грейс мгновенно отыскала дорогую её сердцу «девочку», так похожую на Нейтири. В глазах той восхитительной «девочки», на самом деле ставшей очень взрослой и прекрасной женщиной, плескалось счастье и предвкушение грядущих открытий.

— Идём же, милая Тэя, — прозвенел голос Грейс, насыщенный беспрецедентной силой её Пульса Души.

Она поманила Тэю к себе, протягивая ей древний амулет Цахик.

— Позволь мне в последний раз помочь вам на пути в будущее…

И алтарь вспыхнул светом звёзд, купая в радужных переливах сотни фигур На'ви. Могучий резонанс прокатился по линиям силы — венам всей планеты — сосредоточие коих было здесь, в центре Колодца Душ. А затем солнце взошло над горизонтом. Властная ночь уступила место красоте нового дня…

Минули дни. Клич икрана огласил земли Оматикайя, созывая всех и каждого. Грейс решила, что необходимый момент настал.

На неё смотрят все, кто только есть на веранде, на ступенях, да и вокруг — места едва хватило. Столько новых лиц! Среди них, пусть и было тех немного, находились старые знакомые и друзья. На'ви и небесные вместе, их души сияют.

Грейс ощутила себя старухой, вздорной и болтливой бабкой, лишней среди этой «молодёжи». А ведь и правда: она субъективно старше всех, кто собрался здесь, у Дома Солнца. Но, чтобы она ни думала, все они пришли сюда ради неё и её истории, которую она намеревалась им поведать. Искреннее внимание обращено к ней. Грейс вдруг поняла, что, если не считать вездесущей музыки природы, здесь царит тишина. Лишь постукивают палочки занавесей о края оконных рам, да ещё временами шуршит одежда. Даже дети-болтушки обратились в «уши».

— Внимайте же, а после расскажите другим! — возгласила она. — Это ваша история. Это ваше наследие.

Грейс запрокинула голову и прикрыла глаза, щурясь от потоков солнечного света, проникавшего под полог древесной листвы. Она сделала глубокий вдох, и тонкая улыбка заиграла на её лице.

— У подножия Священных Парящих Гор, там, где сужается великая река Перворождённой долины, множество огромных деревьев, не уступающих нашему Древу-Дому, нависают над водой. Проникая сквозь густую листву вознёсшихся до небес гигантов, солнечный свет становится жёлтым и рассеянным, как растопленное масло, и теплом своим окутывает Детей Великой Матери, чьи сердца бьются в унисон с песней неба и земли…

Это была прекрасная ночь для последнего полёта. Но Грейс чувствовала, как время сыпется сквозь её пальцы. Потому она простилась с Цефеем. В целом, она уже сделала всё, что желала. Пора…

— Sa'nok, лишь две луны прошли, но вы уже нас покидаете?

Грейс почти исчезнувшая в густой папоротниковой чаще, не сразу сообразила, что эти слова были обращены к ней. Она бросили взгляд через плечо: травница Малими с тревогой взирала на неё.

В этот момент только по одному её взгляду Малими всё поняла. Каждое слово и действие наставницы сложились в единую мысль: «Так или иначе, все Дети возвращаются к Матери».

— П… позвольте мне сопровождать вас! — неожиданно выпалила она, опасаясь, что потом уже будет поздно.

И впрямь, выглядела старшая какой-то нетипично слабой для неё. Малими почувствовала себя неуверенно, подумав, что той возможно понадобится её поддержка. Но это было уже слишком. Если всего лишь одна неудачная фраза может действительно ранить старшую, то это всё равно, что обладать силой, достаточной, чтобы погасить солнце.

— Я не хочу этого, дитя, — молвила Грейс.

Малими оцепенела, с усилием подавив разочарование. Где бы старшая не появлялась, она творила чудеса и всегда оставляла частицу своей яркой души в сердцах многих На'ви. Но так она растратила себя без остатка, потускнела, и теперь желала покоя. А Малими было больно от того, что «крестная мать» сотен кланов избрала одиночество. Ей не стоило заканчивать всё вот так — это было несправедливо по отношению к собственному жизненному пути, связавшему её душу с каждым живущим созданием этого мира.

Девушка взглянула прямо в золотистые глаза старшей и, не выдержав, стиснула кулачки, позволив себе быть невежливой.

— Простите, старшая, но я не приму этого!

Грейс спокойно смотрела на девушку.

— Всё… это… Так быть не должно! — Малими распалялась. — Для нас, для Народа вы значите не меньше, чем кто-либо из соплеменников. Ни в радости, ни в горести мы никогда не бросаем друг друга. Даже зная, что Истинная Связь сделала нас гораздо ближе, чем мы могли бы достичь этого физически, мы не забываем о своих корнях. Молю, не оставляйте нас вот так!

— Я и не покидаю вас, — со всей серьёзностью произнесла Грейс. — Наоборот, я возвращаюсь…

Лицо Малими вспыхнуло, и она умолкла, чтобы, чуть поразмыслив, неторопливо сказать.

— Иногда, в местах, где река сильно извивается, её изгиб оказывается отрезанным от основного потока. Так река сбрасывает с себя маленькое озеро, переставшее быть частью потока. И река из года в год продолжает создавать такие озёра, большая часть которых чахнет и высыхает…

Грейс удивлённо выдохнула, наконец-то явив какие-то эмоции.

— Есть что-то неизменное, что, поколение за поколением, заставляет это случаться вновь и вновь, — продолжала говорить Малими. — Но с Новым Рассветом наша река, олицетворяющая дорогу в будущее, более не позволит этим озёрам появляться. Потому что мы едины. И вам то известно лучше, чем любому из нас.

Старшая молчала, а опустившей голову Малими было стыдно смотреть на неё из-за такого неучтивого обращения. Какая же она глупая! Зачем она всё это сказала?

— Не надо, малышка. Не превращай это событие в траур мирового масштаба.

Малими ошеломлённо уставилась на старшую.

Грейс улыбнулась ей и поманила за собой.

— Не отставай, юная травница. Поверь, я далеко не старушка.

Девушка, не сразу оттаяв, спохватилась и ринулась за Грейс, чей шустрый хвост уже растворился за стеной из папоротников.

Они не успели толком углубиться в лес, как Грейс остановилась, прислушиваясь к чему-то. Настороженная Малими последовала примеру старшей и открыла сознание до пределов, чтобы затем, легонько вскрикнув, отскочить в сторону, неожиданно ощутив яркую вспышку чужого разума прямо подле себя.

Сцена была из ряда вон: очень аккуратно протискиваясь сквозь ветви и листву, рядом с девушкой возник огромный икран без упряжи и седла. Одарив Малими чудным взглядом, крылатое создание невозмутимо побрело к Грейс, издавая поскрипывания, в которых чувствовалось некоторое недовольство.

Старшая смотрела на икрана. Тот глядела на неё.

— …

— …

Эта немая сцена продолжалась недолго.

После этого старшая сказала.

— Вы уже встречались. Это Цефей. Он очень умный и хитрый зверь, но не бойся этого проказника.

Малими даже не знала, смеяться ей или плакать.

— Ваш друг пойдёт с нами?

Зверь тихо «заурчал», подразумевая, что это и так было очевидно, и стал прокладывать им дорогу, твёрдо опираясь на четыре конечности. Но крылья берёг, не позволяя им без дела цепляться за молодые деревья и высокие растения.

«Почему духовная наставница не последовала за старшей?» — думала Малими.

А Грейс, читая её мысли, словно открытую книгу, произнесла.

— Тэя рядом со мной. Каждый этот миг.

Малими раскаянно притихла в своих мыслях. И правда, её недавняя вспышка негодования, вызванная кажущейся несправедливостью решения старшей, теперь выглядела ещё более нелепой.

Звёзды ярко сияли над головой, на западе в сумерках вырисовывались большие каменные арки, возвышавшиеся над Колодцем Душ. Но путь этой троицы лежал севернее: по узким тропам, пылавшим красками, туда, где раскинулись богатые сады Священной Рощи.

Спустя некоторое время Малими не выдержала тишины, прерываемой лишь насыщенными звуками леса и гулкими шагами икрана впереди них.

— Sa'nok, получается, что вы… последняя… из ходящих во сне…

Ответ последовал нескоро.

— Возможно. Небесные вполне могли бы использовать свои ресурсы и восполнить этот пробел, пока гостят у вас.

— Но, по всей видимости, они не стали… Так? — Малими пошевелила ушками, ловя каждое слово старшей.

— Нет. Думается мне, это всё их гордость, которая проявилась в самый неподходящий момент.

Малими о чём-то крепко задумалась и затем произнесла, уверенная в своей догадке.

— Всё просто, Sa'nok, они не хотят отрываться от своих корней! Когда они столько потеряли, быть небесным человеком для них теперь стало значить многое. И мы, какое бы решение они не приняли, поможем им и сбережём, коль уж они вновь оступятся.

Грейс окинула Малими одобрительным взглядом и, чуть погодя, поинтересовалась.

— Как хорошо ты знаешь английский?

Девушка тут же радостно откликнулась на языке небесных — бегло и почти без акцента.

— Не хуже многих старших! Под руководством бабушки и деда я даже изучала письмо, чтобы затем успешно закрепить знания в школе Шионросс…

Малими не успела договорить, как в её сторону полетел маленький кристальный цилиндр. Она умело поймала его в руки и с интересом взглянула на эту вещицу, чьи грани красиво переливались в биолюминесцентном свечении леса.

— Это электронный носитель, — пояснила Грейс. — Весьма архаичная вещь для мира На'ви, вобравшего в себя память тысяч поколений и с лёгкостью ей распоряжающегося. Тебе уже приходилось видеть такие у небесных? Не знаю, сколь велики твои познания, как травницы Оматикайя, но, я уверена, ты многое сможешь подчерпнуть из того, что я изведала за обе свои жизни. Поверь, я тоже своего рода травница… Если что, обратись к небесным за помощью в изучении этих данных.

Малими бережно сжала в своих ладонях это сосредоточие воспоминаний и с чувством поблагодарила старшую.

— Я сберегу ваши знания и, как обрету их понимание, поделюсь ими со всеми и с каждым!

— Даже не сомневаюсь, — улыбнулась Грейс. — В прошлом я совершила ошибку, передав свои знания тем, кому не следовало. Но теперь я уверена, что всё это в надёжных руках. — Увидев застывшего в ожидании икрана, Грейс прошептала. — Мы пришли.

Малими судорожно вздохнула. Они прибыли в святыню. Неужели это всё?

Грейс неспешно приблизилась к деревьям Священной Рощи, излучавшим свет жизни, нежно провела ладонями по их пурпурным прутьям, ласкавшим кожу, прикоснулась к их молочно-белым стволам и, выбрав одно из приглянувшихся ей Деревьев Голосов, присела у его корней, ощущая спиною тепло, обволакивающее тело и разум покоем.

Малими была рядом, как и Цефей. Икран казался безмятежным, хоть и знал он, что произойдёт, но девушка не находила себе места, не понимая, что сказать и как быть в такой необычной ситуации.

— Я хотела бы побеспокоить тебя одной просьбой…

Девушка прижала ладони к груди.

— Всё, что будет в моих силах, Sa'nok!

Грейс усмехнулась и указала на Цефея.

— Он не выразил желания уходить в свободное плавание. Если не трудно, позаботься о нём. Уверена, вы неплохо поладите.

Икран негромко вскрикнул в подтверждение этих слов. Малими, в свою очередь, неожиданно заплакала.

— Я… Да! Я буду заботиться о нём…

— Эй! — рассмеялась Грейс. — Ну хватит! Это не прощание, моё милое дитя…

Малими, безуспешно сдерживая слёзы, кивнула, помня слова старшей.

— …верно, это очередная встреча.

Грейс подарила Цефею и Малими самую яркую из своих улыбок и чуть прикрыла веки.

 _«Я знаю Пандору больше, чем кто-либо. Я любила этот мир так же, как мать и отца, и почти столь же сильно — сейчас я это осознаю — как Землю… но при этом я была лишь частицей Земли. И дело не в величине моих чувств. Я понимала сущности «Гайа» и «Эйва» только потому, что прочла «книгу», написанную ими. «Книгу о жизни»._

 _Ни одну из этих богинь нельзя назвать непогрешимой. Одна думала, что её наследие невозможно победить, а люди почти доказали, что это не так. Другая, потеряв себя, смогла сокрушить людей и почти раздавить сестру и её Детей, просто скопировав методы первых, один из которых уничтожил и её саму. Но судить их нет причин. «Гайа» и «Эйва» подарили жизни своим Детям. Как и им была подарена жизнь кем-то и когда-то. Только в этом заключается тот сокровенный смысл вечности._

 _Может, я храбрюсь и на самом деле просто боюсь темноты, так безудержно цепляясь за это многослойное слово — «Жизнь». Такое ёмкое слово; почти бесконечное. Теперь, прочитав «книгу о жизни», я ничего не вижу в прежнем свете: пылинки в солнечном луче, пробившимся из-под завесы Дома Солнца; горсть песка на океанском берегу; детский смех и счастливые улыбки; собственную ладонь, поднесённую к лицу. Когда-то я соорудила вакуум между собой и другими людьми, между собой и миром вокруг, когда все были живы. И вот так сложилось, что многих уже нет, а я до сих пор чувствую этот вакуум. Но теперь я понимаю, что даже если кто-то уходит, те связи, что они создают, бессмертны»._

Белоснежная ива полыхнула ярчайшим светом. Миллионы атокирина засверкали в воздухе, в могучих лесах и над безграничными равнинами, словно выжидая этого момента. Пандора внимала голосу своего Дитя…

— Нейтири, Саванин, Джейк, Максим, Норман, Анна, Сион..., — Грейс шептала многие имена людей и На'ви. — Мы снова будем вместе...

Лицо Грейс расцвело счастливой улыбкой, когда она протянула ладони свои к мерцающим звёздам, усеявшим небосвод бесконечной рекой. Знакомое присутствие заполнило сознание, и Грейс почувствовала в груди нарастающее тепло.

Она вспомнила напев, ставший ключевым фрагментом той Вечности Разума, которую обрела Эйва в миг своего явления в этот мир, чтобы затем даровать это чудо своим Детям: «Да будет благословенна любая жизнь». Таков был замысел Великой Матери, нашей Дочери Космоса — о сотворении жизни и вечности её пресуществления. И осознание истины, кроющейся за этими словами, заставило сердце трепетать от восторга, а каждая деталь истории обрела смысл и связь. Потому что, как и звёзды над головой, любая жизнь — На'ви, люди или кто бы то ни был в этом бесконечном мире — тоже Дети Космоса. Сыновья и Дочери Вселенной.

 **ПОСЛЕДНИЙ** **АВАТАР**

 **ФИНАЛ**


End file.
